


Fall of the CEO

by akkordianswift



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: A little angst, Diana is always horny and gay, Drunk Kissing, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, POV Third Person Limited, Sexual Frustration, Some feels, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Useless Lesbians, artistic liberties of the business world, but there will be I SWEAR, fluff if you squint, intern AU no one asked for, no magic, oh my god there's only one bed, pure lesbian torture, slowburn but also not really, so much sexual tension it's actually insane, there is no smut YET, there's only one bed, they're 21 to 23 ish, this fic writes itself, this got out of hand, will add tags as the story goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 195,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akkordianswift/pseuds/akkordianswift
Summary: Being the CEO of her family's company should've been an easy task.Yet one racy night with a stranger changes everything in Diana Cavendish's life and she can't be sure if it's for better or for worse. One thing is for sure, though, she really likes those red eyes.Or the intern/assistant AU nobody asked for.





	1. Week One

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from. I just sat down and wrote this. I have no idea where this is going lol help me. But I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Diana’s head is pounding.

She has yet to open her eyes but she already knows that the sunlight streaming through her open curtains will surely hurt her. 

She feels around her bed for her phone and cracks open one eye to check the time. _ 9:02 _

The silk sheet on her bare skin is calling out to her and Diana sighs as she closes her eyes once more to get some needed sleep. It’s Sunday after all and she can’t be bothered to feel guilty for spending a lazy morning in bed. She does it so rarely that she sometimes forgets she can actually do nothing _ and _enjoy it.

An incessant buzzing from her phone pulls her back from sleep and she groans as she fumbles to answer the call before it can go to voicemail.

She presses it against her ear only to be met by a very _ loud, _ “_Where on earth are you?”_ from Hannah.

Diana winces at the volume. “Bloody hell, Hannah, can you keep it down, please?”

“Where are you, Diana?” Hannah presses when Diana doesn’t say anything else. “You’re late.”

“Late to what?” She tries to remember if she previously scheduled a breakfast hangout with Hannah and Barbara and comes up empty. It should’ve been on her calendar if they planned it beforehand.

“Oh my god, Diana, are you _ hungover?_” Hannah doesn’t even try to mask her surprise. She hears someone - probably Barbara - gasping in the background.

She pinches the bridge of her nose with her free hand. “Hannah, I said, _ please _ keep it down.”

“You are _ so _hungover.” She hears an amused chuckle on the other end of the line.

“Remind me again, why are you calling me on an early Sunday morning?”

“Sunday? Diana, it’s freaking Monday! And you have a board meeting in like…an hour.”

Diana feels like a bucket of cold water just got splashed all over her. Suddenly, she’s very awake and the light streaming through the window becomes a symbol of her tardiness. She curses under her breath as she throws away the sheets and prepares herself for a shower.

“I will call you back.” Diana presses the end button even before Hannah can respond.

She mindlessly rushes through her morning routine like she never has before because to be honest, this is the first time ever since she took over her family’s company that she is running late. She notices the strewn items of clothing littering the floor – _why are they there? – _ but she has no time to clean the mess so she just makes a mental note to tidy up later.

Diana hates being late – aside from it being unbecoming for a Cavendish or anyone with manners really – because she firmly believes in respecting other people’s time. Yet now she’s running late and it’s all because of…

Diana stops, halfway through her car, mind going blank. She can’t even remember what happened last night.

She racks her brain for any memories and only comes up with brown hair and a strumming of disco lights.

_ Bloody hell. What was that? _

She resumes brisk walking to her car and immediately drives off once she’s settled in. 

Dialing Hannah, Diana tries to remember what occurred last night that got her so hungover she can barely recall anything. She tries to focus on the images that she managed to salvage earlier but nothing else comes to mind and she curses whatever caused her to be in this state.

Hannah picks up on the third ring. “Where are you?”

“Ask me that again and I will end you.”

“Can you not? I know I’m your assistant but I’m also your concerned friend. I called _ you _ and made you realize it’s _ Monday _today.”

Diana sighs. Her temper is already through the roof and she’s projecting it to her and Hannah knows this. She’s known Diana long enough to read her moods. “I apologize. I’m just a little…disoriented.” Disoriented is an understatement. She feels like she has temporary amnesia. She knows that isn’t possible, though.

“Well, good for you that I’m already preparing your morning tea. Will you be here in 10?”

“Five, give or take,” Diana says as she weaves through Blytonbury at 55 miles per hour. She knows she’s pushing it but she’s going to be late if she sticks to her usual 40. “I’m already nearby.”

“Damn, you’re fast.”

“I _ am almost _late to a board meeting, Hannah.” Diana honks at a biker who swerves a little too close to her car. The brown haired biker waves at her, probably mouthing something and Diana rolls her eyes. “I woke up thinking it was Sunday, that’s humiliating enough as it is.”

“Well, you have 10 minutes before the lot of them start trickling in. I’ll have your files ready.”

“Thank you, Hannah.” She hears a grunt of approval before disconnecting and Diana all but speeds through the remaining distance between her and the company building.

She’s a little short of breath when she walks in the board room – she was tempted to _ run _to the lift but remembered she had to maintain a collected exterior in front of everyone in the lobby – and she releases a sigh of relief to see that it is just Hannah and Barbara sitting there, quietly discussing between themselves.

“Good morning ladies,” Diana greets them. Barbara gives her a small smile.

“Good morning, sleepy head.” Hannah offers her a steaming cup of tea – made exactly the way Diana would have done herself – and Diana swallows the liquid down without thinking. It burns her tongue a little but her mind is running hundred miles per hour so she doesn’t even register the pain.

“You okay, Diana?” Barbara asks. “Hannah caught me up with what happened.”

“Thank you for asking, Barbara, but I’m fine. I just got confused with the day.”

“What happened to you?”

Diana rubs her temple. She can already feel the pounding in her head coming back now that the adrenaline from rushing is starting to fade. “I’m actually asking myself the same thing. I don’t remember much of what happened last night.”

Hannah bites her lip before quietly saying, “Maybe you should ask Amanda.”

Diana raises an inquisitive eyebrow at that. “Pardon?”

“Don’t tell me you can’t even remember you were with Amanda last night?”

If she is a fictional character, Diana will already feel steam coming out of her ears. Of course, if anyone got Diana into trouble, it will _ be _Amanda. 

“Barbara, on your way down, can you please tell Ms. O’Neill to come into my office after my meeting?” Diana asks as one by one, the board members enter the room.

Barbara nods and takes her leave. Hannah, on the other hand, takes a seat on the chair close to Diana.

Diana takes a deep breath before putting on the Diana-Heir-Of-Cavendish face. She will deal with Hungover-And-Can’t-Remember-Last-Night Diana later.

* * *

Diana is going through contracts and memos when Amanda walks in her office without even knocking. She has been going through a lot of propositions for new projects and checking their budget. Going through her daily routine kept her mind off the things she can’t remember from last night and while it has been a nice distraction, she can’t help the feeling that something of importance happened. It bugs the hell out of her.

“Yo, Cav. Heard you summoned me?”

Diana closes her eyes, summoning patience and serenity, she can’t get answers if she snaps at Amanda. She gestures at the seat across her desk. “Please, have a seat, Ms. O’Neill.” She removes her glasses and looks Amanda straight in the eye before saying, “I will be straightforward. What exactly happened last night?”

Amanda puts her hands behind her head and leans back in the chair. “What do you mean?”

Diana can already feel her temper rising at the disinterest in Amanda’s voice. “Drop the pretense, O’Neill. You know exactly what I’m saying.”

“Did you drink Advil yet? It’s the next best cure to a hangover. Second to vodka.” Amanda gives her a sideways smile.

“Amanda!” Diana raises her voice ever so slightly and Amanda actually straightens up a little in her seat. As the heiress of the Cavendish family, Diana has been raised to be polite and be mindful of other people’s feelings. She’s never been known to raise her voice. But alas, certain situations require certain solutions and if raising her voice – despite being uncouth – can give her the answers she needs, then Diana will do it

Amanda puts her hands up in surrender. “Geez, relax. I was just teasing. Don’t get your panties in a bunch.”

“Today is not the day to be pushing my buttons, Amanda. I’ve already had a trying morning.” Diana rubs at her temple again. She’s done it enough times this morning to know that the act is not actually working in relieving her stress.

“Okay, grumpy. Look, I can only tell you what I saw, alright?”

Diana nods slowly, trying not to interrupt and order Amanda to just spill out her guts already. She’s being too domineering already and it does _ not _sit well with her.

“Promise me you won’t fire me first.” Amanda is looking at her with a serious expression.

Diana sighs and rolls her eyes. Of all the things… “I have to provide legal grounds for termination; you know that. I can’t just fire you out of sheer pettiness. God knows I would’ve done that a long time ago if I could.”

“That’s not a promise.”

Diana’s eye twitches and she stomps down the blooming flare of annoyance. “Fine, I promise. Now, can you please get on with it?”

Amanda grins. “Okay. So, we went to Last Wednesday Society last night after I nagged you for, like, the hundredth time to have a drink with me. Trust me, that was no easy feat.” She shoots Diana a dirty look and Diana glares right back. “Anyway, I dared you to do shots with me and you said that –”

“A Cavendish doesn’t back down from a challenge,” Diana finishes for her. The memories of last night slowly coming back to her in little waves with Amanda’s narration. She can already remember more than just a hair color and lights.

They had shots of tequila. _ Lots of them. _ And Diana is a lightweight.

She’s already frightened of where this is going.

“Exactly! So, we had shots after shots _ after _shots and I was already feeling buzzed when you said you needed to go to the bathroom. You insisted you could go yourself so I let you be. After that, I saw you –”

“I was dancing with someone.” Diana remembers it now, despite the memories still being blurry, she can now recall a few things that she did. 

A dimly lit restroom, stumbling through the dancefloor, bumping into someone, finding that someone was _very attractive, _losing her inhibitions, and proceeding to dance – _grind _– against that same person. Diana feels a blush starting to creep on her cheeks.

“Well, I guess you just needed me to jumpstart your memories?” Amanda raises her eyebrows.

Diana swallows the lump in her throat. She knows there’s _ more. _She’s afraid of what the answer might be but the lack of knowledge will eat her alive. So she quietly asks, “After that, what happened?”

To which Amanda shrugs, nonchalant. _ Way too nonchalant._ “I dunno.”

“Stop being coy, Amanda.” Diana narrows her eyes at her. “You and I both know that _ you _know more than you’re letting on.”

“Fine. But remember, you promised not to fire me.” Amanda points a finger at her.

Diana simply nods. Her mind is already preoccupied with imagining all the things she could’ve possibly done last night.

“I came up to you to tell you that we should get going because you were obviously tipsy…” Amanda looks up at her before continuing, “…but you brushed me off and said you’re going home with your dance partner.”

Diana can feel the tips of her ears burning with embarrassment. She thinks of berating Amanda for lying – she couldn’t have possibly said that…_ could she? _– but the only thing that comes out of her mouth was, “… what?”

Amanda puts her hands in defense. “Your words not mine.”

The pounding in her head is back with a vengeance and Diana gulps down the glass of water on her table. “Tell me the rest.”

“Diana…”

“Look, I obviously did some…_ scandalous _ things last night because _ you _ challenged me to do shots and you know I _ never _ back down from challenges.” She pointedly stares at Amanda. She knows she shouldn’t but she’s pissed at Amanda for letting her run wild last night and at _ herself _because the last thing she needs is to dirty the Cavendish name with a scandalous night.

“The least you can do, right now, is to tell me the rest of the things that you know.”

Amanda looks defeated. “Okay, okay. I asked the girl you were dancing with if it’s alright for her to take you home. She said yes and so I –”

“You just left me to _ a stranger? _Knowing full well I was inebriated?” If Diana was pissed earlier, she is fuming now. How dare she? Amanda should’ve been more responsible! What if something bad –

“I didn’t, chill! I asked to see her ID and she willingly gave it, which by the way, is a good sign for me. After doing a quick background check on her, I sat at the bar and just watched the two of you dance the night away. I wasn’t just gonna leave you like that, you know.” Amanda shrugs, peering at a stoic faced Diana. “I think you danced for like an hour and I noticed that you seem less buzzed and thought to myself, ‘well she can make right decisions now’ and so when you left with her, I knew my job was done.”

That is a too long of an explanation for a still hungover and reeling Diana. She latches on Amanda’s last sentence. “And your job being…?”

“Getting you laid.”

Diana cannot be blamed for the shrill sound that comes out of her. _ “AMANDA O’NEILL!” _

She looks unphased by Diana’s second outburst. “Look, Cav, no offense, but you obviously needed it. Looking at you now, you obviously need more.” Amanda chuckles and Diana has had enough of this conversation.

“Get out before I find legal grounds with which I could terminate you.”

Amanda is out of her office in record time.

Diana sighs and slumps back in her chair. She remembers it now. And quite vividly.

Red eyes, brown hair, lithe frame writhing beneath her as her fingers danced on sweaty skin, Japanese curses falling from soft lips that –

She shakes her head vehemently, trying to clear her mind of dirty thoughts.

Diana knows she should’ve just gone through the day without finding out what happened last night. She was drunk when she first saw her but _ dear gods, she was enthralling _and without Diana’s usual uptight and prim attitude (gone thanks to tequila shots), she lost herself to the sensual song and to the red eyes that never left her face once they landed on her. 

If Amanda was telling things accurately, then an hour of dancing would explain why Diana’s feet hurt last night and why she thought it was a good idea to invite her companion back to her flat…where Diana suggested they drink some wine before Diana accidentally spilled it all over her blouse and the next thing she knew there were clothes flying everywhere and kissing. 

Diana turns red as she remembers that there were, indeed, a _ lot _ of kissing, touching _ and _moaning involved. 

And one thing led to another and…

Diana groans, already feeling disappointed in herself. 

She’s not a particularly brazen woman – save for a few times Hannah and Barbara got her tipsy enough to play juvenile card games that involved stripping – but she’s not a prude either. But Diana is the kind of girl who will not engage in such… audacious activities such as one night stands. Call her old-fashioned but she prefers to have at least some emotional attachments with her partner before engaging in intimate acts.

Everyone who is close to Diana knows she wouldn’t have done any of the things she did last night if she was sober. Being a Cavendish means being poised and in control and Diana has perfected it over the years. Yet one (racy) night managed to strip her of her dignity.

Diana can feel how her pulse has quickened and she drops her head in her hands, trying to fight – but ultimately failing – the onslaught of lascivious images her mind is throwing at her right now. She shouldn’t have asked Amanda about what happened last night. Now she’s going to suffer with flashbacks of – quite possibly – the hottest night of her life.

One that she already wishes won’t come back to bite her in the arse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read all of your comments and you guys gave me more ideas and motivation to continue writing this. So here it is. I hope you enjoy!

Diana is doing her routine of going around the departments in the afternoon. She’s made it a point that she observes her employees and their workplace every Monday so she can check for unkempt offices, broken equipment, and unheard grievances. Her mother wanted their employees to feel motivated and happy with their jobs, not unsatisfied and forced for the sake of earning money and Diana works hard to ensure that her mother’s legacy and kindness stay, long after she’s passed.

Many has commented that she’s too hands on for a CEO but it’s a routine she doesn’t really mind. She grew up trailing her mother around the company during supervisions and routine checks. Going around departments makes Diana feel like her mother is still around.

She’s halfway through inspecting the Accounting Department when she notices a group of people gathering near the lift. Curious, she goes to investigate and is just in time to hear Barbara introducing new faces to the team.

“– are Lotte Yanson and Sucy Manbavaran. They are our new interns.”

Diana tilts her head to the side. She isn’t made aware that they have new interns for Accounting.

An employee notices her presence and he clears his throat, saying “Miss Cavendish,” before moving aside to let Diana go through the inner space of the circled group.

“Ah, Diana!” Barbara coughs. “Miss Cavendish,” she greets more formally, remembering they’re in front of others. “These are our new interns. They’ll be under my department. I just wanted to show them around.”

Diana nods, her eyes focused on Barbara. _ So, for Human Resources then_. “Of course.”

“Girls, this is Miss Diana Cavendish, sole heir of Cavendish Pharmaceuticals and Group of Companies,” Barbara says. She then points to an orange haired girl who blushes and adjusts her glasses on her nose when the attention is put on her. “This is Lotte Yanson,” Barbara introduces. 

Diana gives her a smile and a small nod. “Hello, Miss Yanson.”

She smiles a shy but kind smile. “M-Miss Cavendish,” she replies, a Finnish accent lilting in her voice.

“This one here is Sucy Manbavaran.” Barbara waves her hand to the mauve haired girl beside Lotte. She wears a bored expression on her face and Diana simply nods at her. “Miss Manbavaran, welcome.”

“Miss Cavendish,” Sucy says, just as curtly.

“And this is Akko Kagari.”

The name alone sparks a fire in Diana she doesn’t know she has up until that point. Well, maybe she _ does _ know and she found out about it last night. And it’s coming back to her _ now. _In front of her friend and employees.

She looks up to see shocked red eyes staring right into her own surprised blue ones and the waves of memories she tried to forget in her office come crashing in like a tsunami and Diana is swept away by the sheer intensity of it.

Crimson eyes, brown hair, lithe frame. Her name a prayer on her lips. Her touch a drug she never knew she needed. Her taste a craving she never knew she had until she tasted it. 

“Diana.”

Her name off Akko’s tongue brings back explicit memories in Diana’s head that has her taking a deep breath to control her rapidly erratic breathing. She _ cannot _ lose herself like this in front of everyone. She is Diana Cavendish, for crying out loud! She is _ way _ more than a bundle of hormones.

Diana swallows hard as she feels a sensation settle in her belly. Try as she might, she can’t simply ignore it especially with the way Akko is looking at her. She looks at Diana like she’s ready to pounce on her at any moment. Akko had that look last night, too.

_ Bloody hell. _

“Ah, er, Miss Cavendish, sorry,” Akko hurries to correct when Barbara clears her throat.

Diana coughs into her fist, trying to gain composure despite the feeling that she’s probably blushing from ear to ear. “Miss Kagari,” she manages to say.

“Akko is fine.” She flashes her a meek smile and Diana is surprised that she remembers how that smile disarmed her last night and still has the ability to disarm her _ now _ . _ Jesus, get a grip. What are you, fourteen? _

“Akko.” Diana is surprised by how soft her voice comes out but she has no choice but to own it. She can’t possibly embarrass herself further in front of everyone.

Barbara looks at her, inquiries burning in her eyes and Diana looks at everywhere to avoid her friend’s questioning stare. Barbara is a good HR manager but Diana doesn’t need her friend’s ability to read people focused on her right now.

Realizing the awkward silence, she puts her mask back on, making sure her face remains stoic. “You should all get going. Don’t let me hinder you from your tasks,” Diana addresses everyone and they all go back to their seats until Barbara and their new interns are the only ones left in front of her.

Diana chances a glance at Akko before remembering herself. One glance alone can add to Barbara’s suspicions. She clears her throat. “Barbara, I assume you still have to tour them around?”

The girl in question nods and ushers them into the lift with a nod and a meaningful look towards Diana.

But Akko remains rooted in front of Diana.

And while Diana wants nothing but to talk to her – ask her why she’s doing her internship _ here _of all places, if she recognized Diana last night and if everything was deliberate – she knows it’s too risky and she already gave away so much in such a short period of time. 

“Go,” she urges Akko softly. Diana doesn’t want her to go, no, she wants answers from Akko despite the fact that she _ knows _she shouldn’t ask. Because asking means they will have to be alone and Diana is terrified of what her base impulses will tell her to do once she and Akko are alone. 

Akko gives her one last longing look that almost makes Diana want to pin her against the wall then and there – where that thought came from, Diana doesn’t know, in fact, she doesn’t want to know. 

Akko opens her mouth as if to say something but at the last second, she thinks better of it and hangs her head and just follows Barbara and her co-interns into the lift.

Diana’s shoulders slump. So much for not coming back to bite her in the arse.

* * *

“You have the _ worst _temper today.”

Hannah unceremoniously drops a couple of folders in front of Diana.

Diana takes a deep breath before looking up to see Hannah looking at her with an intensity that rivals her own death glare. “Pardon me?”

“When was the last time you ate?”

Diana looks at the clock on the wall behind Hannah. Her lips twitch. “Around 2.”

“And what time is it now?”

Diana cocks one eyebrow. “Not that I don’t appreciate the concern, Han, but I’m alright. You need not remind me to eat. I can handle myself.”

Hannah rolls her eyes and sits down on the chair across Diana’s desk. “You were cross the whole day, Diana. Everybody noticed.”

Well, that’s a sign Diana wasn’t as subtle as she thought she was. 

Ever since her encounter with Akko, Diana has not been able to concentrate in doing her tasks and it put her behind schedule. No one had this kind of effect on her before, not even her ex-girlfriend. 

Her traitorous mind just keeps on replaying the events of last night.

Akko and her brown hair splayed across her pillow. Akko and her crimson eyes filled with lust and need. Akko and those hands that worked wonders on Diana’s body. Akko and her lips that – 

And her mind isn’t the only problem, now it’s as if she lost control of her own body, too.

The AC is set on the coldest setting already yet her temples feel damp and her cheeks are flushed. Diana knows that if she checks, her temples aren’t the only body parts that are wet.

Try as she might, she can’t get the mental images of Akko out of her head and it frustrates her. So much so that her irritability and frustration bled into her work and interactions with others. 

Diana thought she masked it pretty darn well. She thought wrong.

“I just have a terrible headache,” Diana lies. She can’t possibly tell Hannah the real reason to her crankiness. She’s one of her closest friends but Diana feels she should keep last night’s events to herself for as long as she can, Amanda excluded (but only because she was there).

“Well that headache better be gone by tomorrow. You have a lunch meeting with Dr. Lukic at noon regarding the newest medicine variant.”

Diana curses under her breath. “That’s tomorrow?” She really is out of it today if she’s forgotten about her meeting with Dr. Lukic, their head chemist.

Hannah eyes her curiously before nodding. “I can move it another day, if you want. This headache seem to take a lot on you. You’re unusually_ … scatterbrained_.”

Diana scrunches her nose at the word and waves her hand dismissively. “I’m fine, Hannah. I have a lot on my mind, that’s all.” She notices the time. “You should go home, it’s getting late.”

Hannah sighs but moves to stand, nonetheless. “How ‘bout you?”

“You go ahead. I need to check the files for tomorrow.”

Diana feels like Hannah is reluctant to leave her be but she lets out a breath and says her farewell. Once the door clicks shut, Diana slumps back against her seat.

She cannot go on like this. She has a company to manage and hundreds of people who rely on her. They can lose millions if she doesn’t get her head back in the game.

Diana glances over at the bar on the far side of her office. Hannah and Barbara always ensure that the bar is stocked in case they want to just relax or they encounter a particularly awful business partner or board member. Although Diana herself is never one to drink in the office, she feels the sudden urge to drink away her frustration.

She shakes her head, clearing away the thought. She’s given into temptation already last night. She _ cannot possibly _give in again tonight.

Instead, Diana focuses on the papers on her desk.

This is what she excels in. Budgets, contracts, new products and projects are Diana’s forte. While she can’t forget the memories of last night with a snap of her fingers, her will to ensure that Cavendish Pharmaceuticals stay up float is enough to make her focus and keep explicit memories at bay.

She’s so engrossed in her work that she startles when a knock sounds on her door and Diana frowns, looking at the time. It’s nearly eight and she’s usually the only one left on the floor – aside from the roving guards – around this time.

The door cracks open a little and Akko pokes her head in. “Uh, hi.”

Diana feels her breath catch in her throat at the mere sight of the Japanese girl. She briefly wonders what got her this caught up on a girl she _ barely _ knows.

_ It’s because she’s a good kisser, moron, _her mind shouts at her but Diana stomps down that line of thought. Her brain has given her nothing good today.

“Can I come in?” Soft. Hesitant, just like –

Diana takes a deep breath and goes for professional. She can do this. She summons all of her Cavendish posh. “Come in, Miss Kagari. Have a seat.”

Akko hesitantly walks over and settles on the seat in front of Diana. “You don’t have to be so formal, y’know.”

“Miss Kagari, I –”

“It’s _ Akko._”

Diana clears her throat. She can maintain her stoic expression. She knows she can do this. She just has to maintain her eyes level with Akko’s. “Very well. Is there a problem, Akko? Do you have problems in regard to your internship? Although, it’s quite late and I’m sure whatever you want to talk about can wait until tomorrow?” 

Akko blushes and Diana is starting to get pissed at the way her mind constantly reminds her of a very different situation where Akko’s blush made her go weak and brave at the same time. _ Stupid brain. _

She takes a deep breath before looking right into Diana’s eyes. She can already feel it’s taking a lot of courage for Akko to come in her office and talk to her.

“I, uh, I made sure that you’re alone before I came here. I didn’t want to cause any, uhm, harm. In case they see me talking to you about, uhm, about… last night.” Akko chuckles before she trains her eyes on the carpeted floor, embarrassed.

Diana feels a blush creep up on her neck and cheeks. Her mind and body have already betrayed her today and having Akko talk about their…_ escapade _ last night a mere _ foot _away is not helping her predicament.

“Akko,” Diana begins. She has to stop this, right here right now. She already let things go too far last night, she lost control. But after learning that Akko is their intern, there is now a legal contract that states nothing sexual or romantic can happen between them. It’s literally against the rules. And Diana is a stickler for rules. She _cannot_ let this go on.

“Can I please just explain myself? Because I know you remember me. The way you looked at me earlier today gave you away.” Akko looks at Diana before focusing on the floor again.

Diana sees how much this is affecting Akko, and so, despite her instincts telling her to stop…_ whatever _this is this instant and just forget about what happened, she motions for her to continue.

Diana can’t also help that she’s kind of interested in what Akko wants to say.

“First of all, I just wanna say sorry. I left without saying a word or leaving a note. You looked really cute and calm while sleeping and I figured you’d want to get all the sleep you can get after, uhm, _ y-you know_.” Akko waves her hands around, looking anywhere but at Diana and blushing a bright crimson red that rivals her eyes.

Diana can’t say she’s any different. She coughs into her fist, this is _ not _the way she wants this to go.

“Besides,” Akko continues after a beat of silent blushing and furtive glances at Diana. “I was really gonna be late for the orientation if I didn’t bolt out the way I did.” She scratches her nape. “You were already tempting as it was, under the sheets and all that. And I was scared that I’d be fired from my internship without even _ starting _ if I missed the orientation _ and _ tour because I wanted a repeat of last night.” Diana sees how red Akko has become.

Akko stumbles on her next words, “Because I-I really like you, Diana. And I w-wanted to take you out on a date but…uh, t-things happened a-and well I think, uh, we got the order of, uh, things wrong?” Akko tries to laugh off her nervousness but her flushed skin betrays her.

Diana feels her blush deepen, if it is possible. She did _ not _expect Akko to be so blunt. She clears her throat, hoping it will also clear her mind. “I-It’s quite alright, Akko.”

Akko chuckles. “Well, uh, I just thought you’d be mad.”

“Why would I be?”

She looks confused albeit a little relieved. “Uh… you’re not?”

“If I may be honest,” Diana starts. She knows she shouldn’t divulge any more details to Akko. Keeping this short and curt is probably enough to tell Akko that Diana isn’t interested in anything more than a one night stand (even though she’s not in the habit of doing that, not at all) but the way Akko fidgets in her seat and looks at Diana like she’s afraid Diana will toss her out any minute is enough to silence the warring thoughts in her head.

Divulging some clarificatory statements surely won’t hurt.

“I didn’t exactly remember what happened last night when I awoke this morning.”

“Oh.”

That isn’t the reaction Diana expected.

She is expecting surprise maybe? Or at the very least curiosity as to why Diana can’t recall what happened. She is _ definitely not _expecting the hurt that Diana is sure she heard when Akko muttered that monosyllabic word. 

“You mean to say that…uh, you…you don’t remember anything? But I thought…The way you looked at me… I was so sure…” Her voice is small and Akko is looking at Diana differently now. Like _ she _ is ready to toss _ herself _ out of the office if given the chance.

Okay, so maybe Diana is doing this the wrong way.

“When I first woke up, yes,” Diana says, hoping she’s clarifying things better now. She doesn’t know why it pains her to think she may have hurt Akko unintentionally. “But I-I had a friend recollect the events of last night. And, I… well…I remember it all now.”

“_OH.” _

An oh of understanding and relief.

Diana feels like a weight has been lifted off her chest and she’s dimly aware that Akko is already affecting her in such ways she cannot fathom. They just met last night! Sure, they had mind-blowing, out of this world sex but Diana cannot possibly be having such intense reactions to a girl she just met…_ right? _She can justify her bodily reactions but this is different. And frightening.

“So…We’re good? I mean you’re not mad at me for leaving in a rush?” Akko asks, pulling Diana back to reality.

“I don’t see why we shouldn’t be in good terms.”

“Great! Because I really like you and last night was fun but I want to, uh, like, you know? Ask for your number or… something? I know we just met but…I wanna… uh, maybe go out on a date with…you? Uh, Diana?”

Diana realizes the look on her face is that of astonishment and she tries to compose herself. “Akko, we can’t.”

Akko was in the middle of rambling about how she can show Diana a good time around town when she heard what Diana said and she _ stops _ and Diana steels herself for the next minutes.

She can do this. She can let Akko down, nice and easy. She’s done this to so many others before.

“What do you mean?” Akko asks, confused at the sudden turn of events. “Is this because you’re the CEO? Because I swear, I didn’t recognize you last night and to be honest I didn’t know who you really were until I saw you again earlier. So I didn’t, you know, do this on purpose or anything like that.”

This is not going to be as easy as she first thought.

Diana has stood up to board members who questioned her ability to lead a business as big as the Cavendish’s at 18; she has proved herself worthy of carrying her mother’s name and legacy; she _ knows _ she’s the best with what she does because she doesn’t do things halfway or halfheartedly. And yet here she is, counting one to ten in her head in different languages to calm down her nerves and to gain the courage to reject a girl she realizes she _ actually _likes.

The concept is so foreign to her now that Diana didn’t instantly realize it for what it is. She has been infatuated with girls before. Back in high school when she was just learning that boys have no appeal to her at all. In college where she would occasionally find herself flirting back with a girl with whom she shares a class. She even had a girlfriend once! 

But Aunt Daryl messed up projects and budgets and Diana had to step in for fear that the company her mother maintained for years go down in flames. She had no choice but to forget and just drown herself in work and papers and she’s forgotten how it feels to have butterflies in her stomach at the mere sight of someone, to blush at compliments by girls who express their liking to her, to feel as if nothing can go wrong when she’s with someone. Diana has forgotten to just be herself and not be _ the _ Diana Cavendish.

And now that she finally _ remembers_, her responsibilities are keeping her away from fully grasping it again. 

With a heavy heart and a lump in her throat, Diana repeats, “I’m sorry, Akko, but I can’t go out on a date with you.”

And Akko, bless her poor soul, inhales a sharp intake of breath. Under the table, Diana clenches her hands into fists. “Why not? Was I that bad in bed?”

Diana knows she can list all the reasons why – none of which includes Akko being terrible in bed because _ gods, _ she was _ amazing _– starting with the basic legal repercussions that they could experience considering they have a boss-employee relationship. Akko may be an intern but Diana is still the CEO and president of the company and Akko is technically under her jurisdiction. But she knows the steely determination in Akko’s eyes she saw earlier means that that reason won’t suffice and she will just find a way around it.

Diana feels Akko will find a way around anything if she puts her mind into it.

So, with a neutral face and an emotionless voice, Diana says, “I don’t like you that way, Akko.” She resolves in not looking directly at Akko as she rejects her. She can’t bear to see her reactions. “I know we had a _ thing _last night but we were both inebriated and I wasn’t thinking clearly. I sincerely apologize if it led you to believe that we could have something… more.”

Diana is met with silence and she debates whether she should say something more but then Akko stands and speaks up and she jerks in her seat at the determination she hears in Akko’s voice.

“I don’t believe you.”

“I beg your pardon?” Diana asks, incredulous, and looks up at Akko towering over her, which in hindsight, is a big mistake because Diana is taken aback by the sheer force of emotion in Akko’s crimson eyes.

“I know you like me the same way I like you, Diana,” Akko says it with such confidence that Diana thinks it’s admirable the way she stands up to a Cavendish because not many people can do the same. “I saw it last night and I see it now. And – don’t you try to deny it!” Akko sends her a stern look and Diana actually shuts her mouth. “I know we shouldn’t because you’re the boss and I’m the employee and there’s power relations involved.” She waves her hands in the air. “I’m slow but I’m not stupid. I get that. But after my internship here – which is three months, by the way – if I still like you, which no doubt, I still will, and if you still like me, I would ask you out again.” Akko takes a pause letting Diana understand what she’s saying. Not that she has to, Diana is practically hanging on Akko’s every word by now.

“And if you say no, then and _ only then_, would I accept your rejection.”

Diana looks at Akko as if she’s just grown two heads. Did she just…?

“I like you, Diana. No internship contracts or power relations can stop me from getting to know you better. Not even _ you _can stop me.”

Her determination is admirable, Diana will give her that.

After a while of turning over Akko’s words in her head, Diana coughs into her fist, trying to regain the composure she lost as Akko carried on with her impromptu speech. She knows it’s dangerous. Having someone she likes within the vicinity and knowing that liking that someone and doing something about it is against company protocol should be perilous enough for Diana to flat out reject Akko again. Yet, she considers Akko’s words and how the hope and determination she heard in her voice make Diana want to try too.

Akko is looking at her expectantly, still on her feet and determination clear on her face.

And in that exact moment, Diana knows she is done for.

She already likes Akko, way too much for someone she’s supposedly just slept with the night prior. She doesn’t know how it happened but the way Akko looks at her makes her feel wanted… a feeling that she begrudgingly admits to have missed. And surprisingly, it’s not just because of the sex (as remarkable as it was).

Diana reasons to herself that maybe it’s just the feeling of being desired – although she’s been desired by others before but nothing compared to _ this _– and maybe Akko will soon realize herself that Diana isn’t called the ice princess by others for nothing.

She can show Akko how distant she can be, how unaffected and disinterested she is when it comes to trivial yet very human things and feelings… then maybe Akko herself will leave and forget she harbored any feelings for Diana Cavendish because she will realize that Diana is simply not capable of letting anyone close to her.

It won’t be hard, Diana thinks to herself, she’s done it before, after all. It’s easy to push people away and tell them not to come back after she’s shown them how cold and callous she can be. It’s even easier if she hurts them or shows that she cannot reciprocate the feelings they have for her. She’s already emotionally crippled. Adding another wall to her defenses is not at all tedious.

Akko will just be one of the many that Diana has pushed too much, so much so that she’ll just decide to leave to keep herself sane. Diana can only hope that Akko has some sense of self-preservation. 

With that in mind, Diana looks up at Akko. “Very well. If you insist.”

Akko looks like she is about to burst with excitement.

Before Akko can say anything though, Diana adds, “However, you should remember that during work hours and even _ after,_ we are to maintain a professional relationship. No unprofessional business. No going up here to talk to me about personal things. These are our boundaries. For _ three months_, Akko. Do I make myself clear?” 

Akko straightens up. “_Hai!_ You can guarantee that.”

Diana continues, “I am only allowing this because…” _I actually like you, too. _“... Because I’m afraid you won’t accept no as an answer and thus you will nag me about it until I say yes. And I refuse to be distracted from my work by such antics. _And _nobody, not even your best friend or your _pet_, if you happen to have one, can know about this, do you understand?”

“I won’t tell anyone, I promise!”

Diana hums, satisfied. Akko seems to be the type to keep her word. “Okay, then.”

Akko actually pumps her hand in the air and Diana hides the smile that forms on her lips at the silly display. “Prepare yourself, Miss Cavendish because in three months, you’ll have the greatest date of your life with me!”

Diana doubts Akko will like her long enough to take her on the aforementioned date but she keeps the sentiment to herself and just lets her celebrate in her own little way.

Diana Cavendish is never wrong but as Akko Kagari beams at her across the desk, she wishes that maybe, just _ this time_, she will be proven wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently working on my thesis so upload dates will be at least once a week or at least twice a month. I'm sorry :(
> 
> Apologies for the mistakes and thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the late-ish update. This chap is a bit lengthier than the previous ones to make up for the lack of update the past weeks (also because I can't cut it without it being too hasty).
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

The days following Akko’s determined proposition to Diana went by smoothly.

Akko stayed true to her word. Diana has not even seen Akko’s shadow anywhere near her after their conversation, much to her dismay. Not that Diana wants to see Akko. Of course not. Diana simply wants to find an excuse to reject her once and for all. But alas, Akko has kept her promise to keep her distance and be professional at all times.

Although when Diana thinks about it, perhaps ensuring that Akko doesn’t interact with her will help reduce her feelings for Diana – out of sight, out of mind. It’s a sound logic but with what Diana has witnessed, she knows Akko isn’t the type who simply gives up on someone just because she rarely sees them.

Diana doesn’t want to admit to it but she’s gone to the Human Resources Department several times – for no concrete reason at all – for the past three days just to see how Akko is doing. 

And as if she knows the exact sounds that Diana’s shoes make when they step out of the lift and into the room, Akko will look up from whatever she’s doing on her desk, give Diana a cute little smile, and return to her task at hand.

No words, just a small smile and a glint in her eyes.

Diana has only recently learned that small smiles can apparently revert her back to a hormonal teenage girl.

Hannah has noticed her frequent visits to HR and she finally got the courage to confront Diana about it on Thursday afternoon.

“Are you and Barbara keeping something from me?” Hannah had asked.

Diana looked up from her desk to see a pained-looking Hannah. “Pardon?”

“You’ve been going to the HR for the past days. You literally bypass me, Diana, when you used to just tell me to go to Barbara or have her come here if you need to talk to her.” Hannah actually looked like she’s about to cry and Diana didn’t know whether she should be relieved that Hannah hadn’t found out the real reason why she has been visiting the HR Department lately or feel bad that Hannah thought she’s being kicked out of their trio.

Diana had to come up with an excuse. And fast. Hannah’s tears looked like they were about to fall any second.

“I was merely checking up on the interns and the current job applications.” It was not exactly a lie but it’s the best that Diana could come up with at the moment.

“Everyday?” Hannah looked skeptical but her tears were no longer threatening to fall.

Diana nodded, giving her attention back to the files laid out in front of her. If she acted like nothing was out of the ordinary, Hannah would drop it. “I checked the interns’ files, they’re from Luna Nova, too. I was merely curious as to what has changed over the years.” Diana mentally gave herself a pat on the back, that seemed like a smooth lie.

“It hasn’t been that long, Diana. Barb and I literally just graduated like a year and a half ago?”

“I graduated a year earlier than the both of you,” Diana gently reminded her.

“Right. Well, okay.”

Diana looked up. Hannah was still standing there, fidgeting with her hands. 

“Anything else?” Diana finally asked.

Hannah seemed hesitant. “You’re sure you’re not hiding anything from me? You can tell me anything and I won’t tell another living soul.”

Diana would’ve believed that if she didn’t know that Hannah literally can’t keep anything from Barbara. They’re practically attached to the hip when they’re not working. Whatever Hannah knows, Barbara knows.

“Barbara doesn’t count.” Hannah smiled, sheepish.

And there it was.

Diana almost laughed at the irony. She maintained her neutral expression, though. Losing her composure in front of Hannah would surely signal red flags. “You have nothing to worry about, Han. If Barbara and I were keeping secrets from you, surely by now, she would’ve already told you.”

Hannah still looked doubtful but with a dismissive wave, she went out of Diana’s office without another word.

Diana felt a little at ease after that. If she was able to dodge Hannah and ensure that Barbara doesn’t corner her, nobody else would notice how weird she has been acting lately and piece together what is really happening.

Except of course, Amanda.

Diana has almost entirely forgotten that Amanda was, in fact, with her when she met Akko. And she even asked for her ID. Not only does Amanda know Akko’s face, she also knows her name.

And she made sure to let Diana know about it once she got the chance.

Friday mornings usually involve a meeting with the Legal Department to go over contracts or legal dilemmas that have to be done before the week is over. Their meetings are usually short as there are no legal complaints about their products or projects and contracts have already been scrutinized even before they land on Diana’s desk so there is really nothing to discuss about. At this point, though, it has become customary.

So when the company lawyer says her goodbye and Amanda decides to stay, Diana feels the need to brace herself for whatever is coming.

“Say, Diana,” Amanda starts, settling herself on the settee farthest from where Diana is sitting at the head of the long table. “We don’t happen to have an Atsuko Kagari as an intern, do we?”

“You should be inquiring about that to Barbara. She handles the internships.” Diana plans to beat around the bush for as long as she can. If she can hold off until Amanda gets bored with her aloof behavior or until Hannah arrives to glare at Amanda and accuse her of bothering Diana, then she can come out of this whole ordeal without spilling anything she shouldn’t.

“Hey, don’t be like that. I told no one about what happened last Sunday.”

“I believe that’s because it’s not yours to tell.” Diana collects the folders on the table.

While aloof behavior is a good choice, Diana always has the option to just leave Amanda. And that’s what she’s going to do. “Goodbye, Miss O’Neill.”

“Wait!” Amanda exclaims when Diana moves towards the door.

Diana heaves a sigh before turning to Amanda. “What is it this time?”

Amanda stands and walks closer to Diana before finally saying, “She’s here.”

“_Who_ is here?”

“You really don’t know?” Amanda raises her brows.

“I’m afraid I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Diana ensures she maintains her neutral expression.

“Uh, hello? Your dance partner? From last Sunday?”

Diana merely tilts her head. “How can you be sure of that?”

“Because I literally just saw her on my way up here earlier? I asked around and people told me she’s an intern for the HR.”

Well, that took long enough. Diana is sure Amanda would’ve seen Akko sooner but she guesses it’s fate’s way of giving back to Diana after what transpired the past days. Heaven knows she needs the reprieve from quite literally everything.

“What, exactly, do you want me to do with this information?”

Amanda narrows her eyes and Diana feels she may have overdone it a little. “You seem casual about this. _Too casual._ You’re hiding something.” Amanda moves closer to Diana until she’s a mere foot away. “What is it?” she asks, more to herself.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Diana moves to the door but Amanda’s words still her.

“You already know.”

Diana looks back to see a shit-eating grin plastered on Amanda’s face. “Know what?”

“Now, don’t be coy with me, Cav. I was your wingman, remember?” Amanda smiles even wider. “So, tell me. How’d ya find out?”

“O’Neill,” Diana begins. She didn’t take into consideration just how perceptive Amanda can be. It’s a minute mistake, one that is so easy to commit because of Amanda’s carefree and just-wing-it attitude. Diana underestimated her ability to see right through her despite knowing that Amanda is taking up Law while working part time for Cavendish Pharmaceuticals. Amanda has gotten good at reading people and noticing their tells. She should’ve given her more credit.

Amanda settles herself down on the chair behind her. “I’m not gonna tell anyone, I swear.”

Diana can’t help the eye roll. Everyone’s been telling her that lately. “And why should I tell you that, yes, as a matter of fact, I do know that she’s here? Give me one good reason, Amanda, because I see none that benefits me.”

“Uh, because I can give you advice on how to handle the situation? With no mess whatsoever? Because I’m in Legal?” she says it like it’s the most obvious answer.

Diana turns so she’s facing her fully. “And what makes you think that there is a situation, as you aptly put it?”

“Because Hannah has been complaining to me about how you keep visiting HR lately. If I hadn’t known that Barbara doesn’t swing that way, I’d think you actually have a thing for her with your frequent visits and all that.”

Diana narrows her eyes, not a bit liking what Amanda is insinuating. “First of all, Barbara is just a close friend. I don’t entangle myself in complicated affairs such as having…intimate relations with a friend. I believe that’s _your_ forte.” She raises an eyebrow and Amanda visibly deflates at the implication.

“Guilty as charged,” Amanda mutters.

Diana pinches the bridge of her nose before she continues, “Secondly, my visits to the Human Resources Department is no one’s business but mine. Need I remind everyone that I manage this company?” Diana gives Amanda a pointed look. “And lastly, there is no situation because Akko and I aren’t involved with each other.”

“So, it’s Akko, huh?”

Deep breaths usually help Diana calm down in exasperating situations but Amanda’s words, once again, rub her the wrong way. She isn’t particularly fond of the brash American girl but she manages to tolerate her because she’s actually a good employee and because Hannah really likes her. But Amanda has been getting on her nerves lately – especially after their night out. 

“Do you have anything else to discuss with me, _Miss O’Neill?_” Diana manages to say through her indignance.

Amanda puts her hands up in mock surrender. “I just wanted to see if you need help with handling the whole thing. I know you haven’t told the wonder twins yet and it’s a little messy, to be honest.”

Diana calms down a little at that, it is a relief to know that at least Amanda has no ill intent. “I appreciate your concern, O’Neill, but I believe the incident has already been handled meticulously.” It’s the most that Diana is willing to give. She has promised herself to not let anyone else know about her and Akko’s bizarre agreement. She deems it fair, if Akko isn’t allowed to tell anyone else, so is Diana.

“Care to share?”

“No.”

Amanda groans. “Aw, c’mon, Cav. Give me something to go on with.”

Diana merely rolls her eyes at Amanda’s dramatics. “I am not divulging any details to you. You have a tendency to blabber.”

She sits up straight on her seat, clearly offended. “Hey, I don’t blabber!” She shoots Diana a glare. It would’ve been effective but Amanda’s pout gives away that she’s just being petulant because she’s left in the dark.

“Listen, Amanda,” Diana starts. She’s not planning to disclose any important information to her. She knows Amanda tends to crack under Hannah’s glower when they’re alone and if Hannah asks the right questions, Diana is never going to hear the end of it from her friends. “When I said there is nothing between me and Miss Kagari,” she raises an eyebrow at Amanda’s ‘uh-huh,’ “I meant it. Being in the Legal Department, I presume you know that nothing can happen between the employer and the employee – or in this case, the intern?”

“Yeah,” Amanda replies.

“Well, there is your answer.” Diana turns to leave but is stopped _once again_. Sweet heavens, when will she get her calm and quiet?

“Diana, wait up!”

“What now? Are you still not finished?” Exasperation really seems to be Diana’s new best friend nowadays.

“She’s just an intern,” Amanda says. “She’ll be gone in a few months. Three, right?” she gives Diana an earnest look. “Because I’ve seen the way you look at her when you two were dancing and I know you like her. I just don’t want you to miss your chance.”

Diana has never been an open book when it comes to her emotions or thoughts. Her neutral facial expressions have been polished to the point of perfection. No emotion seeps through the mask once she dons being the Cavendish heiress. The last time she visibly cried was when her mother was lowered to the ground, right next to Diana’s father. She was eight, a mere child who has yet to learn how to school her features to ensure nothing but grace and indifference – or a polite smile if the situation asks it of her – are displayed on her face.

The way Amanda is looking at her now and how Akko had seen her the last time make Diana feel like she failed at being a _real_ Cavendish.

Diana resolves to tie at least one loose end today. “Whatever you think you saw was probably due to the amount of tequila you subjected yourself to. Must I remind you that you were intoxicated, too?”

Amanda gives her a vehement shake of the head. “Yo, I get it. You’re nobility and it’s complicated. Well, okay, maybe I _don’t_ really get it, but I understand what you’re going through. I’m just saying, I’m here if you need advice.”

Diana scoffs, unable to stop herself. If she wants relationship advice, she sure as hell won’t ask it from Amanda. The woman has more complications in her life than diabetic people. “Thank you for your concern but I’m afraid it’s misdirected.”

“Cav, I know we don’t see eye to eye but I’ve seen you with other girls before. I know what I saw when you were with Akko.”

Diana sighs. She is never getting out of this conversation, is she? 

She can only think of one way to make Amanda stop. Diana is averse to using it as it is considered too personal but she knows by experience that it’s the only way to shut Amanda up – or at the very least distract her enough so Diana can slip out. “Don’t you think you’re merely projecting your issues with Hannah to me?”

Amanda narrows her eyes at her, sensing the dodge Diana is aiming to do. “Hannah and I have a longstanding on off relationship. Sure, it’s complicated and messy but we’re _out there_ and we’re not breaking any rules since we’re technically not in the same department. You, on the other hand, are in a different lesbian drama.”

So that did not work. 

Diana would have been offended if Amanda isn’t saying the truth. But she’s not about to admit anything to her. Not today. Probably not ever. Going out with her last Sunday was a clear lapse of judgment on Diana’s side. “Whatever you think you saw, Amanda, was just some fleeting illusion probably caused by the lights and tequila.” She opens the door. _Finally_. “Now, if you’ll excuse me. I have more important matters to attend to. Goodbye, O’Neill.”

“You can escape from me but you can’t escape your feelings!”

Diana shuts the door behind her before Amanda can say anything else. She knows everything Amanda said is correct yet she’s unwilling to admit it even to herself. Her mind and body already tell her as much whenever her eyes land on Akko or her thoughts wander off to their tryst. She doesn’t need any additional reminder that whatever feelings she has for Akko aren’t fleeting and won’t be going away anytime soon.

Diana is fine with keeping her thoughts and feelings to herself. She is simply terrified of what will be left of her sanity once Akko is finished with her internship.

It’s only been four and a half days. Diana already dreads the remaining eleven weeks. Eleven weeks, which she knows, will be more chaotic and torturous compared to all of the combined events of the past 23 years of her life. Diana’s only wish is to come out of it sane and dignified.

* * *

“We need a drink.”

Diana looks up from reading a novel – she’s already done with work an hour ago – to regard Hannah. “What’s the occasion?”

“Do I need to have an occasion to have an excuse to drink on a Friday night?”

Diana raises an eyebrow at her friend’s tone. “You seem on edge.”

“And you’re deflecting.”

Barbara glances at the two of them, sensing the tension in the air but unable to find a proper way to defuse it without taking sides. “Uh, hey, you two…”

Hannah glares at Diana and she reciprocates with a blank stare.

“My father called earlier,” Hannah finally says after a beat.

Diana tilts her head. This is news for her. Hannah’s father never calls because he’s usually busy managing the England’s many estates or playing golf with his buddies to act like he actually cares for his daughter.

“Did he say what he wants?” Diana asks, closing the book and setting it aside.

“I need two drinks before I spill anything.” Hannah smiles at her cheekily and Diana feels her lips twitch at that.

Diana knows it’s a bad idea. She just got drunk not a week prior because of Amanda. And even if she needs the break and knows this night out won’t be as bad as the last one she had – considering she’ll be with Hannah and Barbara and they know her limits – she can’t shake the feeling that something unbecoming of her will happen again.

But Hannah rarely talks about her family. She will complain about how investors usually piss her off because of their lack of manners or how Amanda, despite being in the Legal Department, still manages to tease her through emails or phone calls or how people who cancel meetings on the last minute have a special place in hell. Those will be her usual complaints – and Diana knows she has yet to hear the last of them – but never does she talk about family problems. Knowing Hannah, it is unlikely that she’ll be willing to discuss about them sober.

So with (faux) reluctance, Diana says, “Okay. We’ll go.”

“Yes!” Hannah and Barbara exclaim and they high-five.

Diana can already feel the headache she has to endure tomorrow. “Can you call Timothy so he can drive us?” she asks Hannah. “I am afraid that we will all drink too much to get ourselves home safely.”

“Already did. He’s waiting out front.” Hannah smiles, looking proud of herself for thinking ahead.

Diana narrows her eyes at her friend, suspicious. “Did your father really call?”

Hannah fakes a gasp. “You dare accuse me of lying?”

Barbara giggles and Diana’s glare sobers her up. 

Glad her withering glare still has the chilling effect.

“Hannah,” Diana warns.

“He did call, Diana. It’s just perfect timing that he called on a Friday night, a night perfect for a drinking session at Last Wednesday.”

“Hannah and I were already planning on asking you to drink with us,” Barbara adds.

“How long have you two been planning this?”

“Not long,” Hannah answers.

Barbara nods in agreement. “We literally just came up with it a few hours ago.”

Diana sighs and gathers her things. It’s futile to argue with the two of them. High school and college Hannah and Barbara were easier to shake off and reject because Diana always had the excuse of homework and degree papers she had to finish so she could graduate as early as she could. She was already handling the company once she turned 18 so she literally had no time to party and drink herself to oblivion. And even if she wasn’t, university hangouts and sorority parties aren’t Diana’s thing. It’s a good thing the duo never pushed her when she already declined thrice. 

Work Hannah and Barbara, on the other hand, already know Diana for years and financial budgets and future company projects don’t have the same daunting effect as homework and degree papers do. The fallback option of doing it during work hours on weekdays is their usual excuse.

They all go down the building in comfortable silence and out to the front and Diana sees Timothy waiting patiently at the passenger side of the car. He opens the door when he sees them.

“Good evening, Timothy,” Diana greets.

“Good evening, Miss Cavendish.” He nods at Hannah and Barbara. “Miss England, Miss Parker.”

“Hey, Tim.” Hannah returns his nod before getting inside the car.

Barbara, on the other hand, flashes him a flirtatious smile and Diana barely manages to stop her eyeroll. “You’re always so formal, Tim. I told you several times, it’s just Barbara.”

Diana gets in the car as well, trying to tune out Barbara’s attempt to flirt with her driver. Barbara’s always had a thing for Timothy and Diana can’t really blame her.

Timothy is good looking with his blond hair and brown eyes. And with his good physique and 6 feet height, he’s a sight to drool at for straight girls and gay guys. Like a matinee idol, Barbara once said. But Diana hired him because his parents were one of the original servants of the Cavendish household and they served her family all their lives. They’re practically family.

So Diana merely sees Timothy as a sort of a distant cousin. And even if she didn’t, he is most certainly not her type.

“Barb, keep it in your pants!” Hannah exclaims from beside Diana.

Barbara simply waves her hand in front of the open door, too distracted to give a comeback.

Diana pinches the bridge of her nose after hearing what Barbara suggested she and Timothy do after dropping them off at Last Wednesday. “Barbara, can you please pause your flirting with Timothy so we can finally leave?” she asks loud enough for Barbara to hear.

Barbara mutters something – Diana isn’t keen to comprehend it because she knows it’s something she will want to scrub off her mind – before plopping down next to Diana. Timothy closes the door after her.

“_Man_, I was just about to get somewhere,” Barbara whines after she’s settled comfortably.

Hannah reaches across Diana to smack Barbara’s thigh. “I told you to keep it in your pants!”

Timothy settles himself at the driver’s seat and immediately drives off. Diana ensures that the privacy panel is up. She can feel secondhand embarrassment from the way Barbara is acting.

And the night hasn’t even started yet.

“But Tim is like _scorching hot!_” Barbara is saying.

“Yes, I totally agree _but_ I wanna get drunk ASAP!” Hannah counters.

Diana sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. She already regrets going out with all this ruckus.

“Girls, please, it feels like you already brought the pub in the car with how loud you two are talking,” Diana says, trying to keep her voice calm. “Rein it in until I’m inebriated enough to not complain.”

Barbara looks sheepish and Hannah appears to be victorious despite Diana chastising both of them.

“What?” Diana asks when Hannah looks at her too long to be comfortable.

“You wanna get drunk,” Hannah says, matter-of-factly.

Diana realizes her mistake too late. She’s been too occupied in telling her friends to be quiet that she let _that_ slip. She wants to drink, yes. She’s old enough to do it without guilt or fear of being caught and too stressed to let the opportunity pass. But her night out with Amanda proved to be disastrous considering the complications it has already brought about and she really does not want a repeat of that night. Diana trusts Hannah and Barbara, though. She hopes they’re enough to keep her in check.

“I am a little stressed, to be frank,” Diana declares. “So I can use a drink or two.”

Hannah beams at her. “Yes, well, we got your back.”

“Yeah! We’ll ensure you’re drunk enough to forget your name.”

Before Diana can complain about that comment, Hannah reaches across her once again to slap Barbara’s thigh.

“That’s blackout drunk, Barbara,” Hannah hisses. “We’re not gonna give her a bad night like Amanda did.”

Barbara mutters an ‘oops’ and ‘sorry’ under her breath but says nothing else.

The three of them sit in relative silence after that and Diana is grateful for the reprieve. Her two closest friends can be a little too much at times – okay, most of the time – but they understand Diana and her boundaries. They know when and where they should stop.

Hannah and Barbara were not exactly welcome to her life when Diana learned she had them as her high school roommates. They were nobilities like Diana but they were loud and obnoxious and everything Diana hates about people who try too hard to get close to her. But as time passed and they spent more time together – under no circumstance did Diana want to spend time with them but she had no choice since they live in one room – she learned to tolerate the pair and eventually started to actually see them as her friends.

It also helped a lot that Diana’s family motto of kindess rubbed off them in a way that they also started treating people with more compassion and understanding. They were still a little too loud sometimes but they no longer treat other people as if they’re mere rags. So when the three of them got into Luna Nova University, there was no hesitation when Diana asked them to be her flat mates.

The two of them always looked out for Diana when no one else did – not even Aunt Daryl.

When Diana finished a year earlier than the two of them – she had doubled her academic load and being a Cavendish certainly helped with convincing her college dean to let her do just that – she thought they would go their separate ways. And even though she’s loath to admit, she actually didn’t want to lose them. Hannah and Barbara became staples in her life that she sees them as her closest – even best – friends. But the pair wasn’t going to just let their friendship go. After their graduation, they actually applied to Cavendish Pharmaceuticals and considering their good credentials (she didn’t even think she needed the friendship card), Diana hired them on the spot.

The novelty of working with the two of them has yet to wear off.

“Hey, we’re here.” Hannah gently taps on Diana’s forearm and Diana has to blink away the haze in her eyes brought about by her reminiscence.

“We kinda lost you there,” Barbara comments, looking concerned.

Hannah gives her a reassuring smile. “We can still cancel, if you’re not feeling well.”

Diana shakes her head. “I was simply too engrossed in my thoughts, forgive me. Come on. I think it’s time we get ourselves a drink.”

Diana smiles at the simultaneous lighting up of Hannah and Barbara’s faces. “Hell yeah, that’s the spirit!”

Hannah tells Timothy to have fun himself after giving him instructions and shoos him away before Barbara can even try to flirt with him again.

They all enter the pub and are greeted with strumming lights, the gleeful chatter of people talking, and the indistinct clink of glasses against each other.

Last Wednesday Society isn’t the most glamorous pub in Blytonbury. It’s admittedly smaller compared to the ones that line the business district but its atmosphere makes up for the lack of stylish décor and small space. LWS is cozy but not too prim that people won’t want to dance in time with the music blasting through the speakers that litter the ceiling. 

The dance floor in the middle of the tables and chairs is still empty but the tables surrounding it are already packed. Across the dance floor is the bar that’s occupied by three other patrons. Diana isn’t even surprised of the number of people. Friday nights ensure the best for the business.

“I reserved a table for us!” Hannah says, close to Diana’s ear and she nods. “I’ll look for the manager.” Hannah waves before weaving her way through the standing patrons.

“Hey, Diana, I forgot to tell you something!” Barbara says on her other side.

Diana barely looks at her, just giving a non-committal hum in response.

“I invited our new interns to come and drink with us tonight as a sort of a welcome party,” Barbara says. “I hope you don’t mind.”

The chatter fades away and Diana feels the blood drain out of her face. “W-What?” she manages to croak out despite her suddenly dry throat.

“I thought it’ll be fun. They did really well this week so I wanted to treat them. It’s fine, right? It’s not like it’s gonna be a daily occurrence anyway.” Barbara smiles, unaware of the warring thoughts in Diana’s head and the conflicting emotions she feels at that declaration.

Almost immediately, Diana’s eyes begin to scan the pub for any signs of a certain brunette. The lights aren’t dimmed too much yet – the real ‘party,’ as Hannah once said, happens around eleven to midnight – so Diana can still see perfectly among the other patrons. She sees no signs of Akko, though, so she assumes they have yet to arrive. That being said, it gives Diana ample time to bolt out, hail a cab (waiting for Timothy is too risky), and get herself drunk in the privacy of her home. It’s not as enjoyable as it will be if she is with Hannah and Barbara but considering the situation, she’ll do what she can.

As Diana thinks of a plausible excuse to leave without being too obvious, a figure seated at the bar swivels and her wandering gaze almost immediately falls on Diana. Of course one of those three patrons at the bar will be Akko. _Just her darn luck._

She’s holding a bottle of beer in one hand, while the other tucks a stray hair behind her ear and Diana feels the air knocked out of her lungs after fully realizing what Akko is wearing.

A white button down shirt with the first three buttons undone, showing just enough to tease but also too little to satisfy. Her blue jeans hug her legs just right and Diana doesn’t even have to touch her cheeks to know that she’s flushed.

_Sweet heavens_, Akko will be the death of her.

Diana is almost one hundred percent certain that Akko is wearing the same outfit that she’s wearing in the office earlier today. Yet she cannot possibly comprehend how Akko went from professional to hot and sexy by simply unfastening three buttons of her shirt.

She cannot begin to imagine what her reactions will be if she’s standing closer to Akko.

“I need to go.” Diana turns before her words even make sense to Barbara.

To hell with being casual. Diana is powerless against the _need_ to rip off Akko’s shirt and have her fill of her body again. If she doesn’t leave now, she risks more than just Hannah and Barbara knowing about her real status with Akko.

Diana is a good meter away from Barbara when she bumps into the cause of this whole mess.

“Leaving so soon?” Amanda asks, a grin already plastered on her lips.

The urge to do scandalous things to Akko is replaced by the wish to smack Amanda across the face. Diana can’t decide if it’s good or bad.

At this point, the gear in Barbara’s head is working again and she catches up to Diana who is glaring at Amanda like she just insulted the House of Cavendish. “Diana, where are you going?” Barbara asks, alarm clear in her voice.

“I forgot that I have somewhere else to be,” Diana answers, eyes still locked with Amanda’s.

“What? Where? We literally just got here!” Barbara complains and Diana doesn’t even try to placate her. Barbara will forget this once she’s tipsy enough.

“You really need to live life a little, Cav,” Amanda tells her, still smiling.

“I sensed your presence and felt the need to leave immediately,” Diana retorts and Amanda simply laughs.

“You poor girl.” She looks over Diana’s shoulder – probably noticing a movement – and her eyes look at Diana knowingly.

Diana’s eye twitch. This is becoming a close contender to the worst night of her life.

Amanda turns Diana back around to face the bar despite her protests and before she can even move again, Amanda has put her arm across Diana’s shoulders.

_Oh, bloody hell._

“Aren’t you here to have fun?” Amanda says before leaning down a little to whisper to Diana’s ear, “If you run out, Hannah and Barbara will be too suspicious about why you left. They’ll wonder if it’s because of the interns. They’re going to interrogate you and I’m pretty sure you don’t want the extra pair of scrutiny.”

“Must you really put your arm around me?” Diana grits out. Getting involved in her emotional relations is one thing but invading her personal space is another.

The two are unaware – uncaring, really – of the curious look Barbara is giving them.

“You’ll run,” Amanda simply replies.

“_Unhand me_, O’Neill,” Diana hisses.

“I’m just looking out for you, Cav,” Amanda says, still close to her ear. “Hannah and Barbara are no longer tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum, they know you too well to not ask questions. Trust me when I say Hannah almost got it right earlier.”

Diana’s eye twitches again. “I need not be informed about what you and Hannah do during your spare time.”

“Hey, I’m just saying. I’m on your side here.”

“Clearly,” Diana deadpans.

Diana can feel Amanda’s shoulders shake as she chuckles. “It’s your choice. Either you stay and suck it up or leave and have the curious duo ask the right questions that will ultimately lead to her.” Amanda at least has the decency to keep her voice low enough for just the two of them to hear.

Diana weighs her options. She can leave and face the barrage of questions from Hannah and Barbara she knows she has to answer once the two of them recover from their hangover. They simply won’t let her go without getting answers first – they’re already suspicious that something is amiss and leaving will only add to that. She has to confess eventually – although she really prefers to do it _after_ Akko is done with her internship – but she reasons that maybe tomorrow (or Sunday depending on how hungover her friends will be) is the best time as any.

Or she can stay. She can stay just long enough to avoid any more suspicion from Hannah and Barbara. Long enough to fake a headache or an illness that the two will surely believe because Diana is not one to lie or forge something to get out of a circumstance. She can stay and pretend to be having a good time until they’re too buzzed to care about the real reason why Diana is leaving earlier than the rest of them.

But of course staying means she has to endure the way her body and mind react to being so near Akko in a place where they first met and got…well, _acquainted_. Diana can’t quite pick what is the better poison of the two.

The decision on the matter is, however, decided when she sees Akko murmur something to her companions and starts walking over to where she, Barbara, and Amanda are lingering close to the entrance.

Leave it is.

Because Diana knows once Akko is close enough to her – close enough to smell her sweet scent, close enough to reach out and run her fingers on that expanse of smooth skin exposed by her unbuttoned shirt, close enough to lose herself in those warm crimson eyes – she will find an excuse to get her alone and even without the help of tequila, all of her inhibitions will be once again forgotten. And she will regret it. Diana knows she will because they already talked about boundaries and professionalism – hell, she’s the one who set the rules and what will it look like if she’s the _one_ who goes and breaks all of them in one night?

So she’ll leave. She’ll deal with Hannah and Barbara once they knock on her door.

But Diana can’t make herself step away, she can’t see anything else as she watches every sway of Akko’s hips as she moves towards Diana. Can’t think of anything else as she remembers how those hips swayed against her own, pressed so close that not even a needle can pass through.

_What has Akko done to her?_

Diana clears her throat. She has to leave and she has to leave _now_. “Remove your arm, O’Neill, now.”

Amanda gives her a sideways look. “You’ll run.”

“_Amanda_,” Diana hisses as Akko draws nearer. Her heart is practically galloping out of her chest and blood is rushing to her ears. Her palms feel clammy and Diana feels so flushed she’s afraid she’ll faint. Dear gods, she is not getting out of this alive.

“Be logical, Cav.”

“That’s exactly what I’m trying to do,” Diana grinds out. Akko is getting too close and Diana is losing precious time to run for the door. Worse comes to worst, she’ll have to bolt with the most undignified maneuver she can think of.

“Breathe, Diana,” Amanda whispers, seemingly aware of the tension coiling inside Diana’s traitorous body. The grip she has on Diana’s shoulder tighten minutely.

“What?” Diana manages to croak out despite the blood rushing in her ears.

“You’re losing it, breathe with me. Barbara is looking.”

Diana glances at her friend and sure enough, Barbara is looking – no, scrutinizing her, probably wondering what on earth is happening between her and Amanda. Diana isn’t sure herself, either. But as Amanda slows her breaths, Diana unconsciously matches them, focusing on the rise and fall of her chest as she slowly sucks in air through her nose and lets it out through her mouth.

Little by little, the haze in Diana’s mind clears. The blood in her ears subside and the chatter in the pub becomes more prominent.

She feels a little in control of her mind and body when Akko finally reaches them.

Diana is dimly aware of Amanda’s arm retreating back to her side.

“There we go,” Amanda mutters, still low enough so only Diana can hear.

Barbara is saying something to Akko and Diana feels as though she can run now but she’s too exhausted to execute it.

Diana was at the brink of losing herself and she didn’t know how Amanda was able to sense it and pull her back from the edge. She was panicking because of Akko and now that Akko is right in front of her, the fear that seized her heart melts away to something akin to desire. 

No, it _is_ desire.

She was merely freaking out because of how visceral her reactions to Akko were and how helpless and out of control they made her feel. Diana has never been one to indulge in her impulses even when she was a teenager with a curious mind and unbridled energy and hormones. She always had to maintain her cool demeanor and make sure that none of her emotions seep through the icy exterior she built to protect herself.

But with Akko, with the way she makes Diana feel, all of the barrier and control that Diana has honed over the years get _absolutely_ wrecked with a simple look and a smile.

And an unbuttoned shirt.

Diana hopes it’s just her hormones acting up for being dormant for so long.

Slowly, she eases herself back to her surroundings, focusing on the conversation in front of her.

“Fancy seeing you here,” Amanda is saying to Akko.

“You two know each other?” Barbara asks, looking between the two of them.

Akko, on the other hand, is looking between Diana and Amanda. Akko clearly remembers Amanda yet she doesn’t know if it’s alright to admit that or not.

Diana simply watches as the scene unfolds. Too petrified to speak lest she outs herself and all of this secrecy goes in vain.

“Nah, I just rode an elevator with her the other day,” Amanda lies smoothly, like a real professional.

Diana can’t bring herself to be grateful for Amanda keeping her secret longer. She knows it’ll come back around soon enough to inconvenience her.

Akko is nodding her head, too vigorously in Diana’s opinion. “Y-Yeah! 6th floor, right?” Akko rubs the back of her head, chuckling nervously and Barbara squints at her.

It just hits Diana that the Japanese girl doesn’t know how to lie. She nearly plants her face in her hand at that realization. The only reason Barbara hasn’t caught her yet is because Akko actually got the floor of Legal right.

Before Barbara can inquire any further, Hannah appears holding a half-empty martini glass in her hand. “C’mon, I got our usual spot already.”

“You’re already drinking without me!” Barbara complains and Hannah just shrugs.

“Not even a hi for me?” Amanda asks.

Hannah rolls her eyes. “You’re late.”

“I’ve been here for like the past ten minutes!”

Hannah promptly ignores Amanda but gives her a ‘let’s go’ before walking to their chosen table. Amanda dutifully trails after her. Barbara shakes her head as she hears them bicker along the way.

“I’ll just get Lotte and Sucy so we can finally start drinking.”

Before Diana can protest, Barbara has turned her back and walks away, leaving her and Akko alone.

Akko, who is looking at Diana like she’s a piece of art to marvel at in a museum. Akko, who sips her beer casually but has her eyes locked on Diana’s blouse. Akko, who is wearing the same perfume that she wore the first time they saw each other.

Diana inhales – a huge mistake because the scent of Akko awash her with the memories of their night together and it’s the absolute _last_ thing that Diana needs right now – as she realizes what kind of situation she’s in. She is in so much trouble. Akko is already _way too close_ for her sanity.

“Hey, there,” Akko says, gently, seemingly afraid to startle a very still Diana.

Diana’s upbringing forces her to give a response. “Hi, Akko.” Well, that came out smoother than she thought it will be.

“Uh, I hope you don’t mind me being here?” Akko rubs the back of her neck, trying to avert her eyes from Diana’s piercing stare. “Barbara insisted that we all go to celebrate our one week in the company. I couldn’t exactly give a good reason to not go.” She chuckles. “’Sides the promised free flowing drinks was too tempting. We don’t get that kind of treat every day.”

Diana smiles despite herself. Akko’s rambling tends to be…cute. “It’s fine, Akko. Just be discreet. Remember our –”

“Boundaries. Yep, totally.” She gives Diana a reassuring smile, red eyes so warm that Diana is afraid to directly look at them. “I’m determined to wait until my internship is over. I will totally take you out on that date I promised.”

Diana simply nods. She cannot trust herself to speak again. Now that Akko is within reach, Diana is afraid she might reach out and do something she cannot take back. _Especially_ with that sinful shirt. It’s even more tempting up close, _dear heavens, why?_

Perhaps Diana can add white button-down shirts to inappropriate office attire starting on Monday.

“Shall we join the rest of them?” Diana asks, choosing to focus on her friends already sitting down at their booth. They’re seated far enough from the other clients, closer to the bar and the back of the pub. It’s a nook that Hannah and Barbara always reserve for their night outs.

“Yeah, sure. Lead the way.” Akko gives her a grin and Diana feels a blush creep up on her cheeks.

_Wow, you are so gay,_ Diana’s treacherous, hormonal mind whispers to her.

They arrive at the table with no incidents. Diana made sure to keep a good foot between herself and Akko as they walked. Akko was merely sipping at her beer, she seemed to want to initiate a conversation but Diana’s expression was too somber that she settled with glancing at Diana every three seconds (yes, Diana counted and yes, she had her attention solely focused on Akko because bloody hell that shirt sure knows how to keep a woman hooked).

“Hey there, you two!” Hannah greets them, a little too enthusiastic. 

The booth is enough to fit the seven of them and Diana thanks whatever divine intervention is out there that Hannah, Amanda, and Barbara are seated on one side while Sucy and Lotte is on the other.

“Good evening, Miss Cavendish,” Lotte greets her, a blush dusting her cheeks.

Diana gives her a polite smile. “Good evening, Miss Yanson. Please just call me Diana.”

Lotte nods. “Of course.”

“Stop with the formalities!” Hannah groans. She appears to be tipsy, if the two empty martini glasses in front of her are anything to go by. “We’re not at work.”

Akko giggles and sits beside Lotte and Diana settles herself on the seat beside Barbara who makes more room for her by nudging Hannah closer to Amanda.

“Too tight back here,” Amanda complains.

“You wanted to sit at the corner, deal with it,” Barbara retorts.

“Did you choose this, Hannah?” Diana inquires, noting the bottle of vodka and the shot glasses in the middle of the table.

She can hear Amanda chuckle. “I did.”

Diana silently summons for patience and guidance from her ancestors. Amanda may have helped her earlier but she is definitely planning to get Diana in a perilous situation _again_. “We are _not_ doing shots, O’Neill.” Not when she has a say about it. Heaven knows what happened when Amanda decided to choose their poison.

“I told you Diana doesn’t want shots,” Hannah says to Amanda who just scoffs. She waves her hands around before bringing her attention to the interns across the table. “What do you kids want to drink?”

“They’re almost 22, Han, they’re not kids!” Barbara scolds her but she’s chuckling at how ridiculous Hannah is acting.

Diana presupposes Hannah drank more than two martinis. She’s not a lightweight like Diana but liquor is liquor and Hannah isn’t immune to its effects. Although if Diana’s being honest, two martinis seem to be too little to get her tipsy.

“Anything kind of sweet is fine by me,” Lotte quietly replies, smiling.

Sucy is looking at her nails, clearly bored with the whole thing but she replies, anyway. “Vodka is good enough.”

Hannah turns her head to ask Akko next and Diana notices how Akko glances at her before answering, “I’m more of the beer kind. Nothing too fancy.”

Diana raises an eyebrow at that. Akko gives the impression of someone who likes sweet drinks with the way she acts and speaks. It also makes her ponder how Akko got drunk last Sunday if she’s only drinking beer. 

Hannah doesn’t like Akko’s answer and she makes it known. “Pfft, nonsense. Beer is cheap and it tastes like shit.”

“Hey!” Amanda complains. “I happen to like beer too, you know.”

“No one cares about your poor tastes, Amanda,” Barbara tells her.

Out of the corner of her eye, Diana notices Amanda rising a little in her seat. “What was that tweedle-dum?”

“Hush, you two!” Hannah reprimands them before Barbara can retort. “So, Atsuko?” At Akko’s correction, Hannah asks again, “_Akko_, what do you want?”

Akko looks over at Diana and Diana wishes the ground will open up underneath her and swallow her whole because she knows exactly what Akko is thinking, what she wants to say.

Diana, Akko wants Diana.

It doesn’t help that Diana _herself_ also wants Akko the same way.

Diana swears this night is going to be a lengthy one.

Unaware of how Barbara and Lotte seem to notice the way her eyes linger on Diana, Akko finally turns to Hannah and replies with, “Bourbon or tequila, I guess?”

That seems to satisfy Hannah. “Good choice.” She nods before realizing something. “You know what maybe the people around here drink too much beer because they can’t afford it.”

Before Diana can berate her for that allusion, Hannah stands up from her seat and shouts at the top of her lungs, “Hey, everyone, all drinks on me tonight!”

The people look at her before they begin cheering and whooping at that declaration and Diana thinks something really serious is going on if Hannah is planning to blow up her credit card bill for anonymous people.

It appears she’s not the only one with the same sentiment.

“Hey, Han, don’t you think that’s over the top?” Amanda questions, clearly concerned for her… _girlfriend? Friend with benefits?_ Diana isn’t sure what their status is today.

Hannah waves her hand dismissively. “Nothing is over the top for the Englands,” she says in that haughty voice that she long abandoned after spending so much time with Diana.

Something is _definitely_ up with Hannah.

Diana is unsure, however, if questioning her friend in front of people they barely know is a good idea. She did not exactly expect that they’ll have the company of others tonight. And Hannah isn’t one to disclose family problems to anyone despite having a penchant for oversharing about literally everything else.

Amanda mutters something and Diana knows that by Monday, the two will be arguing again. It’s not as if it’s not a cycle at this point.

“So,” Barbara starts, choosing to ignore the past ten minutes. “How’s your week in the company so far?” she directs the question to the trio in front of her.

“Boring!” Hannah exclaims and Diana can’t help the laughter that she feels bubbling in her chest at the way Barbara pouts and slaps Hannah’s shoulder.

It is a boring question but Diana is not one to embarrass her friend. She probably would’ve said something less upfront.

“We’re in a pub, Barb, liven it up a little with the questions, yes?”

Barbara huffs and crosses her arms over her chest, still pouting. “Why don’t _you_ ask them?”

Hannah grins. “Why, yes, of course.” She looks at the interns who seem to just watch the interaction with barely concealed amusement. “Is this your first time here?”

“And _that_ is livening it up?”

“Shut up, Barbara.” She puts a hand up to emphasize her point. “So?” she presses when Lotte and Sucy merely look at her – one with confusion and the latter with disinterest – and Akko is more focused on glancing at Diana every five seconds.

Diana makes a mental note to talk to Akko on Monday – or whenever she gets the chance – and tell her that looking at her every five seconds or so is not being discreet.

“Not our first time,” Lotte replies. “We go here a lot.”

Akko finally shifts her focus to the conversation. Diana is a little relieved at that. She doesn’t think her heart can take any more attention from Akko. “LWS is like our favorite hangout place. We go here after exams,” Akko says. “Or before a big event.”

That seems to pique Hannah’s interest and Diana is dimly aware of how focused her friend is on such a trivial subject. “Oh, do tell about these big events.”

Something is strange about this whole interaction.

Diana can’t quite put her finger on it but the way Hannah is acting, her line of questioning, and how Amanda is quietly sitting beside her just don’t add up. Because Amanda is never one to shut up unless Hannah has given her specific instructions to be quiet. And Hannah rarely cares about other people’s lives and whereabouts. Not even if they’re the company’s interns. As long as they have no use for her, she doesn’t care.

Diana can barely hear Barbara’s “Han, that’s too much,” but it’s enough to amp her qualms.

Before Hannah can inquire any further, Diana finds herself saying, “Hannah, can I have a moment with you please?”

Six sets of eyes all look at Diana who has kept quiet throughout the conversation.

Hannah is the first one to recover. “Sure, why not.”

Diana stands up and Barbara moves aside so Hannah can pass through.

“What’s up?” Hannah asks once she’s facing Diana.

Diana shakes her head. “Not here.” She tilts her head to the direction of the bar. “Excuse us, ladies,” she addresses the girls seated at the booth before walking away and Hannah follows her after telling Barbara to order bourbon while she’s gone.

The five remaining girls in the booth watch their retreating figures, confusion and concern evident in their features.

Once she’s settled, Diana waves for the bartender. “Old Fashioned and a glass of water please.”

The bartender nods before fixing her order.

Hannah sits down on the stool beside her. “What’s up, Diana?” she asks again.

“What are you doing, Hannah?” she asks, voice neutral, eyes focused on the array of liquor lining the shelves of the bar. They have a good variety of wine and it would’ve been Diana’s first choice but she figures she needs more than fermented grapes to get her through this conversation.

“What are you talking about?”

The bartender gives Diana her order. “Put this one on my tab, please. Thank you,” Diana says.

“Hey, I said _all_ drinks on me,” Hannah whines.

Diana simply pushes the glass of water into Hannah’s hands. “Drink that. I’d appreciate it if you’re a little sober when you talk to me.” She takes a sip of her own drink, feeling the warmth go down her throat and settle on her belly.

“I’m fine,” Hannah grumbles but drinks the water, nonetheless. “Just spill it, Diana.”

“You know,” Diana murmurs under her breath. The realization just hits her. The way Hannah is acting like she’s already tipsy when two martinis don’t affect her that much at all before. How she’s asking the kind of questions she’s been asking Akko and the other two. How this has been all a _ploy_ to get Diana to finally spill her guts to her. 

Because why else would Hannah and Barbara invite the interns and not tell Diana beforehand? Knowing full well that Diana doesn’t appreciate being uninformed of such matters that concern her somehow?

In spite of that, as she contemplates, Diana cannot even bring herself to be mad. Keeping this secret has been taxing and having her friends figure it out themselves bring her a sense of respite.

“Can you say that a little louder, Diana? I’m a little buzzed to –”

“You know about me and Akko.” Diana doesn’t know why but she feels a little relieved at finally being able to say it out loud to someone else aside from Amanda.

Sure, O’Neill can be a good friend when she needs to be but they don’t exactly get along that well.

Diana glances at Hannah who opens and closes her mouth to speak before her shoulders slump and she releases a sigh and a quiet, “Yeah.”

Diana hums, taking another sip and fixing her stare once again at the shelves. She figured this will happen eventually so she’s not unprepared for this conversation. “When did you find out?”

“I had my suspicions ever since Monday,” Hannah admits, fiddling with her now empty glass of water. “Barbara told me about your interaction with Akko in Accounting, she told me how you two stared at each other. Then you were very much distracted and cross the whole day after that. I knew it wasn’t because of a headache. We thought it may have something to do with your night out with Amanda.” She pauses, looking at Diana’s unwavering gaze at the shelves. “Tuesday rolled in and you visited HR which you seldom do because Barb is actually good at her job. When you went there again on Wednesday, I finally questioned Amanda about what really happened on Sunday.” At Diana’s groan, Hannah chuckles. “She didn’t spill anything, don’t worry. But what she didn’t say in words, I saw in her reactions. Barbara and I deduced that something _uncouth_ for a Cavendish happened.”

“You hang out with Barbara too much,” Diana comments, looking down as she swirls the ice cubes in her glass.

“I took a Psych subject, too, remember?” She smiles cheekily before continuing, “When you didn’t admit to it yesterday, I told Barbara that we have to get you drunk enough to loosen your tongue.”

Diana can hear the unfinished thought in that sentence. “But?” she prods, not looking at Hannah, instead choosing to stare at the amber liquid that she wants to drown herself in. It appears that Diana is, after all, not as elusive with the whole thing as she thought she was.

“But it appeared that we didn’t have to get you drunk at all.”

“You planned and saw everything, didn’t you?” Diana sighs. From the moment they stepped in the pub until she sat down in their booth, it all had been deliberate.

Hannah nods. “It may have been intentional that I left you alone with Barbara.”

Diana should have seen this coming. Hannah and Barbara may not seem like it due to their attitudes sometimes but they’re actually clever and perceptive. Knowing her as much as they do now is simply an incentive.

“And Barbara left me alone with Akko on purpose.” It isn’t a question but Hannah answers her anyway.

“Yes. We had to see it for ourselves. I mean it was just a hunch but…”

Diana finally looks up. “And what did _you_ see?”

“How much restraint it took you to not rip Akko’s shirt to shreds.”

Whatever Diana is expecting, it isn’t _that_. 

_“Hannah!”_ Diana hisses after a momentary lapse in her brain. She looks around to see if she garnered any attention. Luckily, all the other bar patrons are busy with whatever they’re doing to look at her.

Hannah laughs at the expression she sees in Diana’s face and Diana inadvertently schools her features back to neutrality. 

“Look, Diana,” Hannah begins after a few seconds of laughing at Diana’s expense, “I’ve practically known you for half of my life. I listened to you stumble on your words when you first came out to me and Barbara. I saw how you managed to ask a girl out in our junior year despite your nerves. They were invisible to the eye of a commoner but I’ve seen it.” Her smile is fond as she continues, “But I’ve never seen you act the way you do when Akko is in a five meter radius.”

Diana simply hums, neither agreeing nor denying with that observation.

“I can only assume it’s because she’s awesome in bed?”

Diana almost chokes on her drink but she chuckles despite herself. She has to confess that it feels nice to be open about this to someone she trusts. Five days of keeping this secret to herself has only succeeded in distressing her and driving her to the brink of irrationality. “That and her smile is nice.”

The admission just slips out of her and Diana doesn’t even find the will to take it back. Akko’s smile is nice. “Her eyes, too,” Diana says softly as an afterthought.

“It’s only three months,” Hannah tells her, smiling at the dreamy look on Diana’s face – it’s something she has only seen once before.

“You and Amanda said the exact same thing.” Diana rolls her eyes but the corners of her lips are tugged upwards.

“It’s a fact, Diana,” Hannah reminds her. “Akko will be out of the company before you know it. So quit pining after her and just enjoy tonight.”

Hannah is met with a glare. “I do _not pine_,” Diana says, defensive.

“Whatever you say.” Hannah snickers. “We can talk more about this in detail once we get more drinks in our systems. Can we go back now?”

Diana nods but she remembers one important detail – the real reason why she agreed to go out in the first place. “You haven’t told me about what transpired with your father yet.”

Hannah hums. She motions for a bartender and orders another martini. They sit in relative silence until Hannah’s drink arrives.

“He wants me to go back and stay in London,” Hannah eventually mutters.

“I beg your pardon?” Diana asks, incredulous. 

Hannah has spent half her life in Blytonbury and Glastonbury, having been sent to boarding school when she reached high school. She hasn’t been back to London in three years and Diana can immediately tell how distressing it is to her friend. Her whole life is in this town, not in London. Aside from that, the England Family doesn’t exactly have a nurturing… atmosphere.

“He said he’s cutting me off if I don’t go back.” Hannah gives her a weak smile. “_As if_ I haven’t been using my paychecks to spoil myself.”

“Why?”

Hannah shrugs. “Probably because he found out I’m working as your assistant?” Her laugh is hollow. “As though being an assistant to _a Cavendish_ is a terrible thing.”

Diana knows there’s more but she’s privy to Hannah’s mood changes. One wrong word and she won’t be saying anything more. So she waits until Hannah is ready to speak again.

“He wants me to take over our estate business,” Hannah finally admits, her eyes focused on the half-empty martini glass. Diana can’t even bring herself to scold her for drinking too much this early in the night. Hannah clearly needs it.

“When will you be leaving?” Diana asks. She doesn’t even have to ask _if_ Hannah will go because they both know she actually has no choice in the matter.

“At the latest,” she answers simply. “I’ve been working on finding you a suitable assistant in my absence, don’t worry.”

“Han, that is not what I’m concerned about. Does Barbara know?”

Hannah nods. “Of course. I told her first. Sorry.”

“There is no need to apologize. I certainly understand.”

She sips at her martini, a forlorn look on her face. “But… Amanda doesn’t know and well, I don’t think she’ll take it lightly.”

O’Neill _undoubtedly_ won’t take it lightly. Diana knows her enough to deduce that. Hell, anyone who has ever interacted with Amanda can tell how hot-tempered and brash the American girl is. She will _not_ take this kind of news sitting down.

“I’m just,” Hannah continues, “I know I want to go back here. Blytonbury is my home. It’s just that…I’m not sure I can.”

That is a thought Diana doesn’t want to keep her focus on but knows it’s there, lurking at the edges of her mind. Now it’s out in the open and it makes the whole situation _more_ real. “Hannah, you do know I can always take you under my wing, right?”

Hannah flashes her a grateful but sad smile. “I know. I mean, you’re richer than my and Barbara’s family combined and you can probably offer me a fully furnished flat without making a dent in your account but…” She drags out a sigh and Diana feels this has been weighing on her ever since her father called. “But it’s my responsibility to take care of our family business. It’s what Mom would’ve wanted. Barbara can’t quite grasp it but I know you understand.”

Barbara may be nobility but she has it easier than the two of them, after all she’s the youngest daughter and therefore has less obligations to their family. She can sympathize with Hannah and her situation but she won’t be able to understand just how grave it is.

Diana nods, if anyone can relate to family obligations and responsibilities, it’s her. “I’m here if you need anything.”

Hannah mumbles a quiet thank you before she hops off the stool and dusts off her dress. “Let’s go back. I really wanna get shitfaced now that everything’s out of the way.”

“Is your father the reason why you’re blowing up your credit card bill?”

“Might as well, right?” She smiles but it doesn’t reach her eyes. “C’mon, let’s head back to the booth.”

Diana tosses her drink back and puts the glass down on the bar. She motions for the bartender to give her another one. “You go ahead, I’ll order something other than vodka. I don’t want to subject myself to shots again.”

“You sure? Or you’re just avoiding a certain brunette?”

Diana supposes that with the knowledge comes the teasing. “That might be the case, but as much as I’m ashamed to admit, I want to drink more Old Fashioned.”

“Lo and behold, Diana Cavendish wants to get drunk.” Hannah laughs and this time it has actual happiness in it. “I’m going back there, alright? Don’t sit here too long, you’ll attract single people’s attention.” She winks before sauntering off.

Diana quietly thanks the bartender once her glass is refilled and contemplates to herself about tonight’s revelations so far.

She somehow feels more in control now that she has nothing to hide from Hannah and Barbara.

Diana is a little surprised that their conversation went by smoothly. She expected Hannah to discourage her from pursuing anything with someone like Akko who comes from the middle class. Hannah and Barbara may have grown to be kinder but they sure as hell are still meticulous when it comes to Diana’s potential love interests (as if it’s any of their business). And she’s almost a hundred percent sure that Akko does not tick even half of the qualifications Hannah and Barbara has laid out for her potential lovers. Diana presumes the pair’s encouraging response to her situation with Akko may have something to do with her being single for so long.

She has to admit that it is pleasant to know that Hannah and (in extension) Barbara (because they surely would’ve talked about this already) will likely to keep it between themselves. However, Diana still knows she’s bound to keep her distance from Akko and guarantee that nothing can happen between them during her internship. It’s not going to be an easy feat considering how her mind and body constantly betray her but it has to be done.

Diana vows to herself to stop thinking of Akko that way. It’s humiliating and gives the impression that Akko is a mere object of her desire. It’s one thing to for her mind to wander to thoughts of Akko in the sanctity of her office but it’s another to be divulging in them while she’s in public and mere meters away from her.

Her mind eventually wanders to Hannah’s current predicament. Hannah has been Diana’s assistant for half a year now after her former one resigned to pursue her Master’s abroad. Hannah is the head of their Public Relations but when more than twenty applicants didn’t pass the screening and interview, Hannah took it upon herself to become Diana’s assistant until they finally find someone who can be as meticulous in doing tasks as Diana herself. Hannah was not necessarily qualified or properly equipped for the position but she knows Diana enough to do a satisfactory job.

Looking for a replacement has proven to be unsuccessful because Hannah is still her assistant even after months of looking for someone more suitable for the job.

Hannah’s planned departure will put a tiny dent in Diana’s efficiency – she’s relied on Hannah for the most menial tasks so she can focus on the more significant ones – but it’s the least of her worries. Diana feels her life will be incomplete if Hannah doesn’t come back. Her presence alongside Barbara’s help tether her whenever she feels too stressed or worried. They’re actually good friends and losing one of them isn’t something Diana anticipated.

Sure, it’s a two to three hour drive to London but it just won’t be the same. Diana can’t begin to fathom how Barbara has taken this news. Oh, and Amanda. Diana is quite certain Amanda will probably unleash her wrath when Hannah finally breaks the news to her. The two are like cat and mouse most of the time but Diana isn’t blind to see just how much they mean to each other – their complicated relationship status aside.

The prospect of Hannah leaving dampens Diana’s mood so she finishes her second glass and asks for another. She really shouldn’t drink as fast as she is now but she can’t bring herself to care about the possible scenarios that will happen if she gets drunk again. She can only hope that Hannah and Barbara will stay true to their word and take care of her.

Diana doesn’t even notice her glass is empty again until she takes a sip and only ice cubes touch her mouth. Diana asks for another before contemplating if she should go back to the booth.

Akko’s proximity to her is causing the nerves in Diana’s brain to short-circuit and collapse. It’s even more dangerous now that she feels a little fuzzy (how she hates being a lightweight) but she knows it’s a little rude to be sitting at the bar alone when she should be drinking alongside her friends and the interns. It doesn’t matter that Akko will be sitting right across from her.

It absolutely doesn’t matter that Akko looks absolutely stunning even under the dim lights of the pub. That ponytail should be infuriatingly childish looking yet she manages to pull it off and make it look sensual.

Their booth is loud when Diana returns and she vaguely recognizes the voices of Amanda and Akko who are in a middle of arguing about… the _best beer?_

The other four are merely watching them in amusement. 

Akko and Amanda don’t even notice her when she sits down, too engrossed in their argument. Both of them are standing and leaning over the table, practically at each other’s throats.

Diana doesn’t even try to understand what the two are saying, much more how they got themselves in that situation in the first place.

Barbara nudges her shoulder a little. “Took you long enough. You okay?”

Diana sips her Old Fashioned. “Of course. I just wanted some alone time to myself.”

“Good for you,” Hannah butts in. “These two are arguing about the best beer for the past five minutes when everyone knows beer is shit, anyway.”

_That_ gets Amanda and Akko’s attention, enough that they stop being at each other’s faces and turn their attention to Hannah who simply raises an eyebrow. The two exchange a look before launching into an impromptu debate _with_ Hannah on why beer is better than other liquors.

“Great, now Hannah is in it, too,” Barbara mutters, rolling her eyes.

“Akko usually gets into arguments about the silliest things,” Lotte says, glancing between the trio who are now engaged in a very heated debate.

“It’s like a normal conversation starter,” Sucy adds.

That information doesn’t even surprise Diana. Akko does seem to be passionate about the things she likes. A flush creeps up on her cheeks when she remembers just how passionate Akko can be.

_You said no more dirty thoughts, Cavendish!_

“Akko does seem like the type to do that,” Diana muses to herself.

Her offhanded remark, however, is heard by Akko who is now practically across the table and is right in front of Amanda and Hannah’s faces. She stops in the middle of explaining how beer is made and looks at Diana.

“You said my name?” Akko asks, eyes fixed on Diana as she slowly sits back down on her seat.

Lotte and Sucy watch as Akko visibly comes down from the adrenaline of arguing. Hannah and Amanda seem to notice the shift in the atmosphere and sit down as well, confused looks on their faces.

Diana can feel her ears burning with embarrassment. Everyone is looking between her and Akko – Amanda and Hannah with barely concealed mirth, Barbara with surprise, Lotte with confusion, and Sucy with interest. She wishes she’s talking to the company’s board instead because their gazes will surely be far less intimidating than her companions’ right now.

“I…yes,” Diana concedes after a while of loaded silence. _Bloody hell_. Now she’s given away exactly what she told Akko to keep.

“Context?”

Diana coughs into her fist. “Pardon me?”

Akko smiles, eyes glinting and Diana swears she hears a teasing tone in her voice. “What was the context?”

Barbara, who appears to sense Diana’s mortification, answers, “You argue about silly things.”

Akko’s face distorts into annoyance. “Beer is not silly!” Akko complains.

“Exhibit A,” Barbara retorts and the other occupants of the booth laugh out loud except for Sucy who just snickers to herself and Diana whose attention is drawn by the pout that adorned Akko’s face.

On anyone else a pout seems childish but on Akko it’s adorable.

_Now, she’s adorable?_

Akko whines, “I’m only telling the truth.”

“Akko’s right,” Amanda acquiesces, trying to contain her laughter. “Beer is not to be appreciated by mere fools like you.” She waves her hands around.

“See? I’m not the only one!”

Diana ponders if Akko is usually this loud or she’s partaken in drinking half of the bourbon bottle already.

“Beer tastes like shit, Amanda.” Hannah glares at her.

“It doesn’t!” Akko and Amanda both exclaim.

_Goodness, what are they, fifteen?_

The beginning of yet another argument stops abruptly and everyone looks at Diana.

Diana doesn’t realize what exactly happened until she realizes the sentiment was actually said out loud. The tip of her ears burn in embarrassment. Four glasses of Old Fashioned and she’s already lost control of her mouth?

“Say, Diana,” Hannah begins, “What’s _your_ opinion on beer, anyway?”

The five pairs of eyes do nothing to Diana but the red gaze full of hope and excitement makes her flush even harder than before.

Akko is expectant of Diana’s opinion on beer and she doesn’t know whether that’s amusing or downright ridiculous. Because why on earth would Diana’s perception of beer affect Akko in any way?

Diana coughs into her fist, trying to make a coherent statement that will settle this fruitless argument once and for all. “While I don’t particularly like beer myself, because I prefer wine, I’d say it’s decent enough to warrant respect.”

Diana isn’t sure what to expect but it isn’t the lighting up of Akko’s face and the glee that makes her vibrate in her seat.

“See? Even Diana, _our boss_, gets it!” Akko beams that Diana is sure her smile alone can light up the whole pub.

Thankfully they all mellow out after that and their conversations flow smoothly as if all of them – aside from Sucy who is clearly interested in only drinking and giving the occasional ‘yeah right’ – have known each other for a long time. Especially Akko and Amanda, the two seem to share the same (juvenile) interests and everyone on their booth has to endure their antics and raucous discussions.

Diana has unintentionally zoned out so she doesn’t remember much of what has been exchanged. And she hasn’t participated much either – simply opting to pipe in when the need arises or when a question is directed at her. Her eyes are mostly focused on her drink or on Akko’s fingers that keep sliding up and down the cold glass in her hand. Diana attempts not to recall about what those fingers are capable of but she fails and her mind inevitably wanders off. Again. She can swear that this kind of spacing out will be a usual occurrence around Akko.

Akko appears giddy and lively and while she tends to be too loud – even louder than Amanda and the American girl is already _way too loud_ in her opinion – Diana has found herself captivated by the Japanese girl. She isn’t sure if it’s her warm smile, her contagious laugh, or her bright eyes that entranced her so.

Diana thinks it may be due to the animated and zealous way she talks, with her hands moving around and the gleam she gets in her eyes or how she brightens up a conversation with her energy – hell, she can probably do it with an entire room if given a chance.

Perhaps, it’s all of those things. But then again, she can’t be sure.

What Diana is sure of though is that she is feeling a little buzzed – the lights are slightly blurred and the floor is unsteady underneath her. And she’s pretty certain that Akko has four eyes.

With the conversations and occasional laughter, it was easy to lose track of how many refills of bourbon Diana had. Although judging by the two empty bottles on the table, she’s sure they all had plenty.

Okay, so maybe she _and_ Hannah drank more than the others.

Hannah is practically hoisted up by Amanda who is grumbling about how heavy she is and how this is not the way she imagined her arms will become sore.

Barbara has been chatting with Lotte about their shared love for… Bright Doll? Diana shakes her head, that doesn’t sound right. _Ah,_ Night Fall. During their chat, they both discovered – through side comments and inside jokes – that they adore the same novel. And so they decided to talk between themselves. Not everyone on the table appreciated the erotic novel.

Sucy is merely looking at her phone, looking suspiciously sober compared to the rest of them. She spares them a glance here and there but aside from that, she looks disinterested.

And Akko, well, Akko is…

Akko is just staring at Diana like she hangs the moon and stars in the sky. 

No, that’s not quite right. Akko is looking at Diana like she _is_ the moon and stars in the sky.

And Diana has never felt so flustered in her life.

Not when Akko had removed her blouse and thrown it haphazardly away. Not when Akko was on top of her, looking at Diana as if she’s ready to consume her. Not when Akko had pushed her over the edge with her tongue.

No, this is different. Because Akko’s look is soft and she is convinced that it’s not just her mind playing a trick on her. Yes, Diana is _drunk_ – there’s no point in denying it because Akko really appears to have four eyes – but she is still aware of her surroundings. 

The only difference is that everything looks blurry and unsteady and she feels just how potent the urge to touch Akko is.

“Let me take you home.”

Diana squints her eyes, trying her damndest to decipher which mouth opened – which should be relatively easy considering there’s only one other person left in their booth. Their other companions have long gone to do their own thing to god knows where.

She sees movement and a warm hand settles on her thigh.

A brunette halo appears on Diana’s right side and she realizes it’s actually Akko kneeling beside her, looking at her like she’s never seen someone drunk before. “Diana, hey.”

“Hey, you,” Diana replies, slurring on her words a little.

Akko chuckles. Diana wonders if she said something funny. “Do you have a ride home?”

“Timothy,” Diana answers simply. She feels woozy. Where is Barbara anyway? And Hannah? They’re supposed to be taking care of her, darn it!

“Hannah is wasted and Barbara is at the bar with Lotte,” Akko tells her, as if she’s read Diana’s thoughts. “Who’s Timothy?”

“Family driver,” Diana replies. Akko is asking too many questions. She just wants to go home and lay down on her bed. This night, no, this week has been taxing.

Akko chuckles again and Diana huffs, letting her annoyance of being laughed at known.

“Is there something on my face?” Diana inquires.

Akko’s eyes seem to triple in number when she shakes her head. “No, you’re just really cute like this.”

Diana shifts a little in her seat and Akko’s hand falls back to her side. Disappointment flares in her stomach at the action. She liked having Akko’s hand on her, it’s warm and gentle. “Just like this?”

Her smile seems to be doubled now, too. “Well, the first time we met you were a flirty drunk. Now you’re an adorable drunk.”

“Tequila differs from bourbon,” Diana declares as if that explains everything.

“Okay. Got it.” Akko smiles again and stands up. “Come on. Can you stand up?” She offers her hand and Diana tilts her head. She wants a handshake?

Diana grasps Akko’s outstretched hand and shakes it as firmly as she can manage. A Cavendish must always have a firm handshake after all.

“Oh, boy,” she hears Akko whisper.

She feels warm hands slide across her back and settle on her arm and suddenly she’s on her feet and the whole world just tilts on its axis.

“Woah there, steady,” Akko says and Diana feels her breath against her ear. “Can you walk?”

Diana nods, although to Akko it appears to be more of a headshake.

Once again, Diana feels the soft leather of the seat on her behind. So soft. Maybe she can thank the manager for having such nice seats.

“Stay right there, okay? I just need to call Barbara. Real quick.” Akko doesn’t move from her spot. “Don’t move, Diana! Just stay put. Be right back, okay? Just stay there.”

Diana simply hums, she’s too exhausted to move anyway.

When Akko comes back, Diana looks up to see a different halo of hair in front of her vision. She feels like she’s already fallen asleep and this is just a weird dream.

“She looks fine to me,” Barbara says although Diana can’t tell if it’s for her.

“You serious?” Akko’s voice wakes up Diana’s sleepy brain.

“She’s been worse. Bourbon-Drunk Diana is just a dorkier, uncaring version of her usual self.”

“Yeah, I can see that. So can you help me?”

“I’ll just call Tim. Stay with her.”

The black halo retreats and Diana wonders if she’s supposed to reprimand Barbara for leaving her. She should be taking care of her!

“You prefer her, huh?”

Diana shakes her head. “No. But it’s a rule.” She doesn’t know where or who the voice is coming from but it sounds sweet and energetic and Diana wants to hear more of it. “I get drunk, she takes care of me.”

Akko kneels on the side of the seat again. “She as in Barbara?”

“Yes, and Hannah too.”

“Well, Amanda took her home already. She can barely open her eyes.” There’s a cute smile directed at her.

“Barbara?”

Akko laughs, her halo bobbing a little. “No, Hannah.”

“Right,” Diana agrees but she doesn’t really understand what they’re talking about. But the voice sounds pleasant and she doesn’t want her to stop talking.

“Your voice is really nice,” Diana murmurs, her head falling a little on the side.

Akko is grinning up at her. “Yeah, you told me for like three times now.”

Diana nods her head. She totally agrees. “It is nice.”

“Want me to keep talking?”

“Yes, please.” She likes the sound of that.

“What about?”

Diana hums. She can’t think properly. “You can talk about shitty beer for all I care.”

The voice sounds indignant. “Hey! You said beer warrants respect.”

Diana shakes her head. She would never say that. “Mediocre respect. Nobody likes fermented yeast.” And that’s a fact.

“It’s just a fact because you prefer fermented fruits.”

“Fruits are gifts from gods.” Diana tries to straighten but she just ends up swaying in place. A hand steadies her.

“I am so not gonna forget this.” Diana can hear a poorly concealed laugh in that response. 

“You better not because you need to change your drink preferences.” Diana can’t help the haughtiness in her voice. Beer doesn’t taste nice at all despite many people liking it. They all have poor taste.

“I like this no-filter version of you.”

“I don’t even remember your name now.”

A full-blown laugh this time. Is Diana really that funny? “It’s Akko.”

A dim light bulb appears in Diana’s head. “You’re Atsuko, too, right?” she says, trying the sound of the name. It’s Japanese and it feels weird rolling off her tongue.

“Yes, I am Japanese and yes, it sounds weird that’s why I tell people to call me Akko.”

That’s too much for her bourbon riddled brain. “Akko,” Diana whispers.

“Yeah?”

“I like your voice.”

“Why, thank you.” Akko is smiling at her. Diana wants nothing but to take a picture of her and keep it to remember her by. Because that smile is really endearing it should be illegal!

“Woah, Diana, now you want my picture, too?”

Akko apparently can read minds. Here goes nothing, then. “Yes, I’d like a photograph of you if you don’t mind.”

There is a laugh and then, “Still so formal. Sure, give me your phone.”

Diana taps around her, searching for her purse.

“Uh, Diana, I think it’s in your pocket.”

It is inside her pocket. Akko can guess about where her stuff is, too!

The phone almost slips from Diana’s hand and she giggles at her clumsiness. What a klutz she is, very un-Cavendish-like. Aunt Daryl will surely shake her head at the sight of her.

“Okay, let me do this, alright?”

Diana feels a hand guide her finger to unlock her phone and she giggles when she feels wisps of hair tickle her nose. 

She can vaguely hear a camera shutter going off before her phone is back in her hands. Her fingers don’t quite grasp it so it almost falls off again.

“Guess I’m keeping this with me for now.”

“Tim’s here.” That sounds like Barbara.

“What took you so long?” Akko is asking.

“What took me so long?” Diana inquires, confused. She’s not usually like this but it feels nice to feel like she’s floating.

“Damn it, Diana, you said no to blackout drunk.” There’s a resigned sigh. “I should’ve supervised you closer.”

Diana feels arms and hands hoisting her up. Then she’s off the seat and her feet are dragging across the floor.

“You can carry her, can’t you? You look strong enough.” Barbara tells…her? Is she talking to her?

“Yeah,” is Akko’s reply. “But she’s too wasted to stay still I’m afraid she’ll fall.”

Oh, they’re talking _about_…her? Bloody hell, everyone is confusing.

There’s a distant opening of a car door that registers in Diana’s head before she feels upholstery on her bare arms. This weirdly smells like her service car.

“Because it _is_ your service car, Diana,” Barbara tells her.

She hears voices talking to each other and Diana just lets their voices flow around her.

“Take care of her, okay?”

“W-What? Aren’t _you_ supposed to take care of her?”

“Look at me, Akko, do I look tipsy to you?”

“Uh, no, but Diana is drunk and you can’t just leave…”

Diana hums and closes her eyes, her head lolling to her side as she gets comfortable. The conversation is getting softer and softer as minutes go by and she feels like she can fall asleep now. A leather car seat is as good as a bed at this point.

Diana’s already dozed off a little when someone settles beside her then she hears a car door closing.

A gentle hand closes on her shoulder. “Hey, you awake?”

Diana hums as a response.

“I have to admit, I didn’t expect to see you like this. That bourbon really did a number on you, eh.”

Diana scoffs. “Bourbon is shit. I like wine. Do you like wine?”

“I don’t appreciate it the way you do.” A chuckle.

“We should drink wine! Change your poor taste in alcohol.” Diana opens her eyes a little and she sees a soft smile directed at her.

“Let’s do that when you’re usual self, okay? Although I’m sure you won’t go anywhere near me if you were sober.” The smile falters.

“Why not?”

Silence.

“Because we have an agreement. And also because you’re technically my boss.”

Diana hums again, trying hard to focus on the conversation. “I think I’m your boss’ boss’ boss.”

Her companion laughs. “That doesn’t even make sense.”

Diana falls a little on her side and her head softly thumps against a shoulder. She breathes in the sweet flower-like scent that surrounds her. “You smell nice.”

The body seems too stiff and Diana snuggles closer, hoping to soften it a little. She hears a loud cough.

“Uh, Diana?”

“Yes?” Hair tickles her nose but Diana can’t bring herself to care. Her companion smells so nice and soft. It’s a feeling Diana hasn’t felt in a long while and she basks in it. She hasn’t been this comfortable with others especially after her mother died. 

She’s met with silence. And then, “I really like you, Diana.”

“I really like you too.”

“It’s sad that you won’t even remember any of this in the morning.”

“Remind me, then.” It’s as easy as that.

“Don’t hate me in the morning, okay?”

“I would never,” is the last thing Diana says before she finally dozes off on Akko’s shoulder, content and warm for the first time in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey! There's more plot now!
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes. Don't forget to leave comments if you like it or not. They help me sense your take on the whole thing :))


	4. Week Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for taking so long to upload this one. College life is a bitch ngl.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one!

It’s too warm.

That’s the first thing that Diana notices when she comes to consciousness.

The second thing is that her head feels as though it is being cut in half.

Diana fumbles around for her phone under her pillow but to no avail and she groans, thinking that she may have dropped it somewhere last night. Having it replaced won’t be a bother but it’s the first time she’s lost a phone since she reached –

A movement on her right causes her to freeze. Followed by a soft grunt, a squeeze on her waist, and a mumbled, “Mmm, five more minutes.”

Alarm bells ring in Diana’s head as the haze of sleep slowly wears off and recognition and remembrance take its place. And with them, mortification.

She looks down on the mop of brown hair splayed across her shoulder and arm. Her _bare _shoulder and arm.

_Goodness, again?!_

The warm body snuggles closer to her and Diana unintentionally stiffens in response.

It must have been noticeable because the next thing she knows, crimson eyes open to look up at her. Akko almost immediately sits up and scrambles to get away but she miscalculates the size of Diana’s bed and promptly falls off with a yelp.

There’s a thump and then a painful groan.

“_Kuso_,” she hears Akko grunt.

As if having a companion fall off the bed is a daily occurrence to her, Diana leisurely sits up and looks over at Akko who is splayed down on the floor and rubbing her backside, groaning.

“Are you alright?” Diana finds herself saying. She doesn’t want to speak but seeing a crease on Akko’s forehead made her worried. Her bed isn’t high enough to cause any serious injury if anyone falls from it but it’s high enough to cause discomfort.

Diana’s voice must have jumpstarted Akko’s braincells because she sits up, tries to fix her disheveled hair, and straightens her back like she’s talking to a royalty.

She’s blushing and won’t meet Diana’s eyes. “Hai!”

That doesn’t sound convincing even in Diana’s hungover state.

“It sounded like you hit your head. Are you sure you’re alright?” Diana asks again if only to ground herself in the situation.

Because Akko is in her flat and she was in her bed, snuggled to Diana mere minutes ago and her head is flooding with all the possible scenarios that may have happened when she was inebriated. One of which is probably a repeat of their first meeting. _Bloody hell, _drinking again last night is apparently a bad idea even with Hannah and Barbara present.

“Yes, I’m fine, I’m fine. No injuries, promise.” Akko is looking at everywhere but her and it makes fear grip Diana’s heart at the possibility that they became intimate again last night.

Her spiraling thoughts are interrupted by Akko rushing through her words. “Diana, can you please fix your robe because I may have self-control but you’re sort of half-naked and I’m already on the verge of tackling you because _kuso_, you’re _hot_ but I really want to take you out on a date and I won’t be able to do that if I don’t follow our agreement, you know? Because that agreement is like really important. So can you please fix it because I’m kinda, sorta losing it?”

Diana looks down at herself in horror to see that she is, as a matter of fact, wearing a robe that is _untied _and _practically off her body_. She hastily fixes and ties her robe, gripping the ties so hard her knuckles are white. She has been talking to Akko in the past few minutes with her robe untied! She’s not naked underneath, thank heavens, but still. Blood rushes to her cheeks and she swears she hears Akko breathe a sigh of relief.

Diana clears her throat, trying to hide her flushed cheeks with her hair. If she’s wearing a robe then something must have happened. She can’t decide if she should brace herself for the question or the answer.

“Did we…” The words die in her throat.

“No, no, no!” Akko looks alarmed and she’s shaking her head so vehemently Diana is afraid she’ll make herself lightheaded. “You were so drunk I had to take you home. Timothy helped me put you in bed.”

Diana belatedly notices that Akko is, in fact, fully clothed. She nods, still feeling uneasy. “And Hannah and Barbara?”

“Amanda took Hannah home. And Barbara, I don’t know where she went. She just helped me call Timothy then she left.” Akko focuses on the floor, simply settling with glancing at Diana every four seconds, trying to gauge her reaction.

“If we – if we didn’t, then why am I…” Diana trails off, opting to gesture at her robe instead.

Thankfully, Akko catches her drift. “Uh, you were complaining and squirming to get out of your clothes last night but, uhm, you were too drunk to do it yourself so I-I, uhm, I kinda helped.” Her blush is almost as red as her eyes as she scrambles to explain, “But I didn’t peek, I swear! The lights were off and I didn’t see anything I shouldn’t have!”

Diana feels compelled to point out that Akko has already seen her naked so it’s actually pointless to be this embarrassed but she supposes Akko doesn’t want her to think she took advantage of her vulnerable state last night.

Akko’s genuineness and integrity make Diana feel warm and tingly inside but she chooses to ignore it for the time being. She can scrutinize and reevaluate her feelings again once everything is back in its proper order.

“Thank you, Akko,” Diana whispers after a while of awkward silence.

Akko visibly lightens up at the acknowledgement. “Anytime!” When she realizes how it can come across, she hurries to add, “I mean, I’d love – like, I mean – I’d _like_ to take care of you again. If you get drunk. Not that I’d want to get you drunk although you’re so cute and different with bourbon and it’s the cutest thing ever but I totally respect you so I just –”

“Akko.”

Her mouth closes shut.

“I get what you mean,” Diana tells her, smiling a little.

Akko flushes red again. She scratches the back of her head. “I…Well, okay. Heh.”

Diana is unsure where to proceed from here. The first time Akko was here, she ran out and Diana didn’t even remember about her until Amanda recalled their night out. In hindsight, Akko doing the walk of shame already saved her from the awkwardness and embarrassment of the morning after. Yet their current situation differs from the first time. Now, they have an agreement that they are both adamant to uphold despite having (not-so) dissimilar reasons.

Her thoughts are halted, however, when Akko begins to stand. “I, uhm, well, I should get going. I’m sorry I didn’t leave last night. You were, uhm, you kinda dragged me back to bed when I was leaving and you were really soft and cute and uh… I didn’t even notice I fell asleep too. So, uh, yeah, I’m just gonna…go…”

“Let me make you breakfast.”

Akko’s eyes widen in shock. And so do Diana’s. For more reasons than one.

First, she isn’t supposed to say that because it simply defeats the professional part of their arrangement. The drinking last night can be excused since they were with other people but this one is simply unacceptable.

Second, while Diana knows how to cook a decent meal, she’s uncertain if she even has the ingredients to make something that will satisfy Akko. After all, the Japanese girl appears to have a big appetite and two pancakes and eggs will certainly not fulfill her.

And lastly, the implication that the invitation has – as if Diana wants Akko to stay and spend time with her (maybe she does but that is beside the point). Diana can’t have Akko thinking that she actually has the chance to take her out on her promised date.

Diana can only blame the lapse in her brain on her lack of morning tea and Akko’s proximity. And her disheveled look. Because although Diana is the one in a robe, Akko is still wearing her unbuttoned shirt and her messy hair just gives her an overall alluring look. And Diana is _losing _it. She can only handle so much after all.

“I – what?” Akko manages to squeak after a few moments of tense silence.

_Think of an excuse, Cavendish! Think! _

“As a thank you for taking care of me,” Diana answers. “I assume you might be starving?”

As if on cue, Akko’s stomach growls. She throws Diana a sheepish smile. “Sorry.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Diana swings her legs on the edge of the bed, looking up at Akko who’s just staring at her. When she notices Diana’s regarding her, she blushes and looks away, shuffling her feet.

Diana stands up. If she focuses on being formal, she may actually be able to go through the morning without doing anything irrational. Like pushing Akko against the wall and pinning her hands above –

_Professional, Diana, you said professional._ She clears her throat. “Feel free to freshen up. You may use my bathroom. Do you need a set of clothes? I think I have some I can lend you.”

The offer is more for her than Akko, if she’s being honest. In the privacy of her own room, Diana can have her way with Akko and no one has to know. She shakes her head. Akko is her intern! Having her here is already unethical.

Akko merely nods, too shocked with everything to form coherent words.

Diana walks over to her wardrobe – noticing how despite putting distance between herself and Akko, she can still smell her scent. She briefly wonders what brand of perfume Akko uses before the realization hits her.

_She _is wearing Akko’s scent. Because they were snuggled together. All night. Maybe she’s the one in need of a shower because smelling Akko _on _her is _not _helping her keep her libido in check.

Diana focuses on rummaging through old and comfortable clothes she rarely uses anymore. Focusing on a task will keep her attention for at least a few minutes. Yet she is still distracted by Akko who seems to be frozen on the spot. Diana’s offer really stunned her to silence.

When Diana finds an old shirt that she deems will fit Akko – she’s just a little taller than Diana – and sweatpants she used to wear during workouts, she turns around to see Akko looking dazedly at her bed.

“Akko?”

Nothing.

“Akko?” she tries again.

Still nothing. She never thought offering to cook someone breakfast can actually render that said someone speechless.

Diana sighs before walking in front of Akko, clothes bunched up in her arms. At the sight of her standing there, Akko blinks – once, twice, before the haze in her eyes clears.

Diana opts to ignore how Akko’s red eyes are almost pools of black. Thinking about the reasons for that is dangerous especially in the privacy of her room. Another stray thought and all pretense of professionalism will evaporate into thin air. Diana’s barely holding it in as it is.

She holds out the clothes. “Here. Take these. As for the undergarments, I have a disposable set in the cabinet near the sink.”

Akko takes the clothes before she smiles and says, “Hai! Arigato, Diana.”

Diana barely manages to return the smile, feeling a blush creep up on her cheeks at how adorable Akko looks. It’s just a smile, for crying out loud!. “Alright, then. I’ll just prepare the food.”

With that, she walks out of her room.

Once she’s in the hallway, Diana heaves a sigh of relief. Being near Akko in her room is making her dizzy and she can’t ignore the flashbacks that almost threatened to make themselves known. Diana can only thank her self-control for managing to rein it in.

She doesn’t even want to begin with how the knowledge of Akko in _her _bathroom is making her all giddy and reckless.

“Stop it, Cavendish,” she mutters to herself. This is already unbecoming of her. First, thinking of Akko in…intimate ways. Now, she’s talking to herself, too.

Diana shakes her head and makes her way to the kitchen.

Task. She has to focus on her task of making Akko breakfast – not making Akko _her _breakfast.

Diana splashes water on her face. Having Akko in her flat is not something she anticipated especially considering how Hannah and Barbara promised to take care of her if she gets too intoxicated. She supposes the two wanted to really let go last night. Knowing them, they’ll probably show up at her doorstep later today or tomorrow to explain themselves.

And they should because they left her with Akko of all people!

Akko who is now probably naked in her shower, hair wet and water droplets littering her skin that Diana can lick that will lead to Akko moaning out her name and –

She shakes her head to clear away any other thoughts of Akko – tasks, Diana, _tasks!_ – and then puts a kettle full of water to boil for her tea as she rummages through her fridge to get the needed ingredients to make a full English breakfast.

Diana thanks whatever luck she has that she has shopped the week prior and that she hasn’t been able to cook anything for herself lately – simply opting to eat out with Hannah and Barbara or skipping meals altogether when she’s too busy – so her fridge is fully stocked.

Thinking about Akko and the way she makes Diana feel won’t keep her hormones in check so she loses herself in the preparation and cooking once she’s had enough fill of her green tea. Getting caffeine in her system grants her more self-control and power over her hormones.

And slowly takes away the headache from being hungover.

Diana is not the best chef in their household but she can make a decent meal, at the very least. It’s one of the things her mother has taught her to do back when she was still strong enough to move around and teach Diana. She wanted Diana to never rely on anyone else when she can do the task herself. So despite her noble upbringing, Diana is very much independent unlike her cousins and other distant relatives.

Diana feels a presence near her just as she’s putting the plates full of food on the island counter and she looks up to see Akko awkwardly standing at the entry of the kitchen, looking like she wants to run out of Diana’s flat and never look back. Diana wonders what got her so embarrassed when she realizes what kind of clothes she has given to Akko.

A nearly see-through shirt that is practically a crop top and shows just how _fit _Akko is – _dear heavens, that flat stomach_ – and sweatpants that make her look like she just finished a workout.

Diana is thankful she isn’t holding her cup of tea because it surely would’ve been a waste of good tea if it clatters to the floor. Those clothes _never _looked _that _good on Diana. But goodness, they look sinful as hell now. And that shirt! She doesn’t even remember it being so flimsy.

If she only knew that this would happen, she would’ve settled with Akko’s unbuttoned shirt instead because this is in _no way better_.

“They’re small,” Diana manages to say after a few seconds of stunned silence.

“Uh, yeah, a little,” Akko replies, a flush evident on her cheeks at seeing how Diana’s eyes linger on her exposed stomach.

Diana does her hardest to keep her eyes above Akko’s collarbones. “I can get another.” The offer is more for her peace of mind than anything else. Akko is a sight to behold but her mind can’t take any more of this pure lesbian torture. Her thoughts are already going down the gutter and they’re not getting out of it anytime soon.

So Diana is a little disappointed when Akko shakes her head no. “It’s fine, I’m used to small clothes.”

That piques her curiosity enough to briefly quiet her warring thoughts. Diana raises an eyebrow, question evident in her features.

“Gym class,” Akko explains, rubbing the back of her head. “Fit shirt, short shorts, ya know that kind.”

Diana squashes the thought of Akko all sweaty wearing Luna Nova’s gym class uniform before it can take plunge its roots in Diana’s head. Fantasizing about that should be kept at the back of her mind when the object of her fantasies is literally a few feet away from her.

“That smells really nice,” Akko says after a moment, pointing at the food on the counter. “You cooked all that?”

With her libido _finally _in check, Diana raises an eyebrow at Akko’s tone. “What exactly are you insinuating?”

Akko’s eyes widen and she raises her hands in surrender. “Hey, I’m just surprised. I can’t cook an egg even if my life depended on it.”

“How do you survive then?” Diana retrieves her cup of tea before sipping slowly. “Do you want some tea? Coffee?” At Akko’s simple, “no, thank you,” Diana sits down on a stool and gestures for her companion to do the same.

Akko settles on the one across from Diana. Smart choice. “Lotte feeds me,” she declares proudly as if relying on her friend for sustenance is an accomplishment.

Diana’s brows knit together when she gets the unexpected urge to prepare meals for Akko everyday just so she will rely on _her _instead. Goodness gracious, her mind is way _too _imaginative this morning. She clearly needs more caffeine in her system.

“Lotte is a great cook. Sucy, too, sometimes. When she doesn’t put too much mushroom on the dish,” Akko is saying and she chuckles.

Diana merely hums, too content at sipping her tea to give any response. She notices how Akko’s eyes flick from the food to Diana and back to the food again.

“Please help yourself.” She gestures to the plate in front of Akko.

Akko raises her eyes from the platter of food and Diana swears she can almost sense Akko is drooling. She doesn’t need to be told twice. “_Itadakimasu_, Daiana!”

She doesn’t know what that means but as soon as those words are spoken, Akko begins wolfing down the food in front of her.

Diana barely manages to hide her surprise when Akko finishes everything in her plate faster than Diana can finish her second cup of tea.

“Wow, that’s even better than Lotte’s!”

“You ate it all.”

Akko blushes a bright crimson and she looks mortified. “Oh, was I not… supposed to? I’m really sorry, Diana! I was so hungry since I haven’t eaten much last night and when I smelled the food it just got me so –”

“You finished it all so quickly,” Diana clarifies.

If possible, Akko flushes even redder. “I – uh, yeah.” She awkwardly chuckles. “I eat really fast when I’m really hungry.”

“You can have mine as well if you’re not yet full,” Diana offers, pushing her plate towards Akko. A full English breakfast is a lot for her anyway.

Akko fervently shakes her head. “What? No! That’s yours, Diana! You gotta eat too!”

Diana can’t help the smile she feels tugging at the corners of her mouth at Akko’s frown. She really _is _cute, darn it. “I’m fine with a pancake and a cup of tea.”

“_A pancake?!” _Akko shrieks and Diana briefly closes her eyes. She may be cute but she is definitely _way too loud _in the morning. “How do you survive?!”

“Akko, please, keep your voice down.” She pinches the bridge of her nose as Akko sinks in her seat, looking sheepish. “And yes, a pancake is enough for me in the morning. I don’t need much food.”

“But how?” Akko inquires, eyes burning with unbridled curiosity as if someone surviving on one pancake in the morning is something completely impossible. “How are you so fit when you barely even eat?”

Diana opts to ignore the fit comment. “I eat in my office when I’m not particularly busy. And I do workout when I can.”

Akko’s eyes glaze a little and Diana slightly regrets letting that tiny nugget of information slip. “But _one_ pancake?” Akko asks again after seconds of probably imagining Diana in a sports bra and shorts.

“I believe I don’t have the same appetite as you, Akko.”

“But it’s just so weird!” Akko really looks like she’s having a hard time grasping the fact that Diana survives with one piece of pancake in the morning. “I eat a lot in the morning and in the afternoon I eat a whole lot more but when dinner comes around I can still eat a lot!”

Diana tilts her head to the side. That doesn’t make much sense at all in her current state. “Akko, I assure you, I’m fine with a piece of pancake. Just have some of mine.” She pushes the plate towards Akko once more.

Akko’s face contorts into a frown but her eyes are focused on the untouched food on Diana’s plate and somehow they both know that it will only take just a little bit of more convincing for Akko to finally cave in into Diana’s offer.

“There are still some batter left. So please, eat up.”

That’s all the invitation Akko needs and she starts digging in again.

Watching the Japanese girl eat is somehow both entertaining and enticing to watch. Akko chews quickly and she will let out a sporadic moan of satisfaction here and there and Diana can’t help but blush every time. Hearing Akko moan because of food is not something she is prepared for and it leaves her hot and bothered.

And that shirt! Diana is certain she’s afflicted with a curse that involves her going crazy over undone and flimsy shirts. Whatever has she done to deserve such misery?

Diana is pulled back from her reverie when a forkful of pancake is shoved at her face.

“What?” she manages to ask through her surprise.

“Say ‘ah.’”

Diana’s eyes widen. “W-What?” she asks again. Akko can’t possibly –

“I’m trying to feed you,” Akko explains. “Now, open.”

Diana gulps. Akko is looking at her, a wide grin spread on her lips, ruby eyes glinting with mirth and genuineness and Diana feels a flush creep up on her cheeks again. Darn it, Akko’s look is way too cute _and _seductive especially in this proximity.

Akko is still holding the fork in front of Diana’s face and before she can think twice about it, Diana slowly parts her lips and she sees how Akko’s smile widens at the action.

Akko slowly and gently puts the fork in Diana’s mouth. As she chews, a bit of honey drizzle drips from the corner of her mouth and Akko leans over the counter and reaches out to swipe at it – her thumb slowly sliding off Diana’s skin.

With their eyes locked, Akko licks the honey off her finger and Diana sees how Akko’s pupils dilate.

A quiet hum of pleasure escapes Akko’s lips and Diana’s breath hitches.

_Oh, bloody hell._

Akko is trying to kill her. In the most delicious way possible.

For the first time, Diana wishes Akko isn’t working in her company. Because, oh, the things she will do to her if there isn’t any repercussions that await such actions. Heavens, what Diana won’t give to just have Akko on this island counter, against the wall, in her bed –

Akko gives her a smile, unaware – or uncaring perhaps – of the agony she just inflicted on Diana. “See? It’s good, right?”

Diana simply stares at her. She wants to say that yes, of course, it’s good because she’s the _one _who cooked it but she’s nervous that her voice will falter and give away her current line of thought. She doesn’t need Akko to know just how much she’s affecting her.

“Here have some more!” Akko offers her another forkful.

This time, Diana doesn’t even ask or resist. She simply takes what Akko gives but with more caution as to avoid anything dribbling from her lips. The sight of Akko licking her thumb again will make her forget the consequences of having intimate relations with an employee – especially an intern.

She knows this shouldn’t be happening. Akko feeding her is in no way professional but Diana cannot bring herself to care if they’re both breaking the rules of their agreement. It’s innocent, is what she tells herself. It’s just food.

But as Akko once again feeds her, Diana can’t help but feel like they’re on the verge of a cliff they both can’t get back up on once they fall. By the heavens, Diana has never wanted something as much as she wants Akko. It’s irrational and she can’t even begin to describe how much Akko is affecting her. She supposes it’s the prospect of wanting something she shouldn’t have that entices her so. She’s never thought of herself as someone who gets their high from the wanting the forbidden but at the same time, Diana knows it’s much more than that. Akko is hot, yes, but she also seems genuine and kind and Diana wants more than just to bed her again. She wants to know Akko better, memorize her quirks, know what makes her happy or sad. Diana wants to know everything about Akko Kagari.

And no amount of squashing her thoughts and denying her feelings will erase that fact.

They both don’t notice that the food is gone until Akko gets another forkful to feed Diana and comes up empty.

“Huh, I can swear there was still a sausage here,” Akko comments, looking at the now empty plate in front of her. She then looks up to regard Diana who is silently watching her. “You cook really well, Diana. Where’d you learn?”

Diana can’t fathom how Akko is able to act as if she just didn’t feed Diana a mere minute ago. Well then, if Akko will act like nothing is amiss, so will she.

“My mother taught me,” Diana answers simply. Mentioning her mother sobers her right up and maybe it’s for the best. Wanting Akko is one thing but acting on it is another.

“Right, your mom. Where is she, anyway? I haven’t seen her in the company or –”

Before Akko can question her further, an alarm beeps, startling them both.

_“Shit!”_ Akko mutters, fumbling to get her phone out of her pocket. She silences it with a frightened look on her face. “I completely forgot about clean-up day. Argh! Sucy will kill me.” Akko’s expression is torn between apologetic and panicked when she looks at Diana. “Gomen, Diana, but I have to go. This Saturday is my clean-up day and if I don’t do it Sucy will subject me to her experiments for a _month!”_

Akko hops off the stool and bows. “Thank you so much for the food, Diana! I’m sorry I’m leaving in such a hurry but I really gotta go. I’ll see you on Monday!” She practically sprints to the door, hurriedly puts on her shoes, waves to Diana, and runs out the flat in record time.

Diana just blinks at the closed door of her flat. Then she pinches the bridge of her nose. Akko is the personification of unexpectedness. One moment she’s seductively licking honey off her thumb, the next she’s an adorable dork rushing to get back to her dorm.

Diana has never experienced such quick shift with her emotions.

She gathers the plates and cup on the counter before putting them in the dishwasher.

Today is a Saturday and as far as she knows, she has nothing important scheduled so she can rest and read the novel she’s been meaning to start since last month. And maybe watch the movies Hannah and Barbara recommended to her.

Once Diana enters her bedroom, she notices two things: one, the room smells like a weird mix of her shampoo and Akko’s distinct scent – sweet and flowery – and two, Akko’s yesterday clothes are haphazardly piled on the edge of her bed.

Diana can’t help the curse word that falls from her lips, “Shit.”

Shit sounds just about right because now she has Akko’s clothes – and Akko has hers, as old as they may be – and Diana has no choice but see Akko again to give these back to her in the office come Monday. Diana already hates the day.

Those clothes won’t wash and fold themselves so Diana decides to take it upon herself to wash them before returning them to their rightful owner.

Diana slowly picks them up and she’s greeted with Akko’s perfume again. _Gods, _why does she smell so good? And why does it seem like her scent is never coming off? Hasn’t it already been a day?

Whatever the reason may be, Diana shouldn’t care. She resolves to stop thinking of Akko altogether from now on. It will not be an easy feat considering how Akko has practically taken residence in her mind since they first met but it has to be done. She can desire Akko all she wants but nothing can ever come out of it. Be as it may that she’s only an intern, it’s still unprofessional to fantasize about her. They already slept together, for heaven’s sake. Why should Diana want to be with her again intimately?

_Because you actually like her, you dolt_, her mind tells her.

Of course Diana likes her. How can she not? In the few interactions they’ve had, Diana has already discovered that Akko is genuine, funny, carefree, and lively and Diana wants nothing more than get to know her better. Not just the parts of her that will make her moan or clench the sheets but also the reason why she’s in Britain, why she acts the way she does, how she maintains her cheery personality.

There will be nothing to stop her if only they are in a different situation. But alas, Akko is her intern and she must ensure to maintain a sense of decorum with her at all times.

Whatever feelings (and reactions) she may have must be eradicated. And quickly.

Her…personal collection can only aid her for so long, after all.

* * *

Surprisingly, Hannah and Barbara don’t drop by at all during the weekend.

Diana expected them to interrogate her mercilessly regarding Akko once they get their bearings but they simply texted their apologies and explanations to her, saying that they should’ve been the ones to take care of her and that they both got lost in their own little worlds that they forgot about it altogether. Diana responded by saying that of course, she understands but she hopes the next time they all go out together, they just won’t abandon her to an…acquaintance.

Diana busied herself with reading novels and finding solutions to her quandary. It’s proven to be difficult to expunge thoughts of Akko from her mind but she managed to at least ease her hormonal breakdowns with the help of meditation. Being near Akko and acting like a hormonal teenager all the time cannot continue and thus Diana has to resort to yoga and meditating. It’s quite possibly the only thing that can help her with her predicament right now. She already tried getting Akko out of her system by engaging in… _activities_ that involved thinking about the Japanese girl in the shower but these only succeeded in Diana wanting her more.

So she resorted to yoga and meditation. If she handles her thoughts and libido better, she can no longer worry about what being near Akko does to her.

That is until Hannah and Barbara barge in her office and give her the _fantastic_ suggestion come Monday and she realizes why the two haven’t bugged her the whole weekend.

“I am in _no way_ allowing Akko to be my assistant.”

“Why not?” Hannah asks. “I leave _tonight, _Diana. You need a new assistant.”

“She’s actually good at her job, Diana,” Barbara says. “A bit clumsy at times but she gets the job done.”

Diana shakes her head. She couldn’t care less if Akko is the most efficient person in the company second to her. “Absolutely not.”

“Lotte is too shy to be your assistant. She will wither under the glares of some of the board members. Sucy is too disinterested in everything to actually care about what she’s doing so I highly doubt she’d be efficient with the job,” Barbara explains. “And that leaves us with Akko. She’s too cheerful to be put down by snobby executives and she actually gets things done.” Barbara smiles. “And she’s not really bad to look at.”

Diana sends her a stern look that has Barbara shrinking a little. “While I appreciate that you two clearly thought this through, I will refrain from allowing Akko to be my assistant, as temporary as it may be.”

“You’re being ridiculous, Diana.” Hannah rolls her eyes.

“Pardon me?”

“It’s just for a month or two, max. Just until Barbara _finally _gets to find you a permanent assistant or I come back from London.”

Barbara nods. “I assure you, Akko will be a wonderful assistant.”

Diana has no doubt that Akko will be but her proficiency isn’t what she’s so worried about. “Is it even part of her contract to change departments during her internship? I believe an assistant job has nothing to do with Psychology at all.”

Barbara nods. “We agreed that she may be transferred to a different department or be given a different job so it’s stated there in her contract. Akko specifically declared that she wanted to try out working in different departments to expand her skills.”

Diana is still not convinced. “She’s a Psych major, Barbara. You want to give her a job that is out of her league.”

“She minors in Business,” Hannah counters.

“And you know this because?” Diana regards her with an unblinking stare.

Hannah smirks. “Barb and I went over this the entire weekend. We scrounged the whole of the company employee list to see if there will be anyone – anyone at all that will fit your standards.”

Well, that explains why they didn’t drop by to interrogate her – they were plotting _against _her.

Barbara nods her assent. “All Akko does in HR is file, type, and organize – or assist in job interviews and I already have Lotte and Sucy doing that. Being your assistant will expand her horizons and give her more idea about the corporate world.”

It’s a good reason but Diana isn’t willing to risk it. She knows she’s just being selfish and stubborn at this point but she has to do it. “I believe the answer is still no.”

“Now, you’re just being a coward.”

_“Hannah!”_ Barbara hisses. “Not helping.”

Diana narrows her eyes at her friend. “Would you repeat that please?”

“I said you’re being a coward.” Hannah scowls at her. “You don’t want Akko as your assistant because you’re afraid of what will happen if you interact with her every day.” She plants both of her hands on the desk. Glaring down at Diana, she continues, “Akko is the best replacement for me. She’s eager to learn new things, gets work done, and she sure as hell has spine if the need arises.”

“Han’s right. It’ll be easy to train her.” Barbara gives her a small smile, trying to diffuse the start of a heated exchange.

Their words still do nothing to quell Diana’s reservations.

She knows the two won’t take no for an answer and while there are occasions when she acquiesces with them for the sake of shutting them up, she cannot do that this time. This time is different because it involves someone else, someone who can result to Diana’s downfall (in a way). “While all those reasons are good and valid, my answer is still no.”

“It’s because you slept with her, isn’t it?”

“Han, I swear to god, _not helping!_”

Diana levels Hannah with a glare of her own. There was a time when Hannah would back down with a simple look from her but now she does and says what she wants despite Diana’s warning looks or uttered admonishments. Now she simply matches Diana’s bullheadedness. She doesn’t know if O’Neill caused it or Hannah simply suppressed it back then.

“That is none of your business. This is a work-related matter and bringing that up is completely unwarranted.”

“But it’s the _sole_ reason why you don’t want Akko as your assistant.”

There is truth to that but it’s not the whole picture. Diana contemplates whether to tell them or not. Perhaps telling them will finally make them rest their futile case. “We agreed to keep things professional between us. Having her in close quarters will ensure nothing but trouble,” Diana tries to explain.

“You two need to learn how to keep it in your pants.”

Barbara nearly growls in frustration. “Hannah, you _need _to shut the _fuck_ up.”

Diana glowers at Hannah. Despite knowing she’s only trying to get a rise out of her – much like O’Neill – Diana still feels irked at the comment. “As eloquent as that was, my answer remains the same. Akko will not be replacing you as my assistant.”

“But you’ll have no one to answer calls or schedule your meetings,” Barbara reasons, eyes practically pleading for Diana to just agree.

Diana nods. Of course she knows that. But she’d rather answer calls herself if it means the cause of her hormonal breakdowns stays far away from her. “Have Mary find me a temp secretary in the meantime.”

“You have to face the reality, Diana,” Hannah says, straightening up and crossing her arms over her chest. “You need someone to do menial tasks for you. Akko can be that someone. It doesn’t have to be so difficult.”

“Do you remember when you told me how much control it took me to not rip Akko’s shirt to shreds?” At Hannah’s ‘yeah,’ she continues, “Imagine I’m in that situation but every day. I know my limits but Akko has the tendency to push my boundaries. I am not jeopardizing the Cavendish name just so I can have a temporary assistant.”

“You are majorly repressed, Diana. You need to get laid.”

“O’Neill is rubbing off on you too much.”

Diana doesn’t like the gleam Hannah gets in her eyes and neither does Barbara.

“Han, quit it. We need to be serious about this,” Barbara reprimands her.

Hannah shrugs. “Akko is the only suitable candidate, really.”

Barbara looks at Diana with imploring eyes. “Come on, Diana, just give it a try?”

Diana shakes her head. Nothing can change her mind on the matter. “No.”

“You know what fine.” Hannah shrugs and goes to open the door. Diana thinks the whole thing is finally finished but instead of going out, Hannah simply calls out, “Hey, Akko, why don’t you come in here for a sec?”

Diana’s eyes widen in surprise and before she can fully grasp what’s happening, the door opens fully to reveal Akko standing at the threshold of Diana’s office. “Uhm, hi.”

_Bloody **fucking** hell._

The two walk over to stand before Diana’s desk and Diana swears she can feel her blood boiling at this complete and utter betrayal.

Hannah shoots Diana a wicked smile. “Akko, convince Diana so she’ll let you be her assistant.”

Diana’s eye twitches but she remains silent, unable to form a coherent sentence because of how the sight of Akko appearing so unexpectedly has thrown her off kilter _again._ When will this exquisite lesbian torture stop?

Akko’s confused eyes flicker from Hannah to Diana. “What do I do now?”

“Think of this as an impromptu job interview.”

If possible, she looks even more confused. Diana can’t help but think just how adorable Akko is right now. _Darn it, now is not the time_. “But I already got the job.”

_“Akko.”_

“R-Right, well.” She rubs at her nape, clearly unprepared for this situation. Akko’s expression goes from confused to contemplative then back to confused again in a matter of seconds.

Diana takes pity in Akko. “There is no need for such, Miss Kagari,” she declares before the Japanese girl can even begin.

Hannah raises an eyebrow. “What, so she’ll replace me as your assistant?”

Diana shifts her gaze to her traitorous friend. “No, she will remain in the HR Department until her internship here is finished.”

The victory that begins to etch on Hannah’s face morphs into frustration. “Seriously?”

“Yes.” Diana directs her gaze at Akko, expression serious. “Please go back to your department, Miss Kagari. I apologize if Hannah hounded you to get you to come here.”

“Uh, yeah, sure no problem, Di – Miss Cavendish.” Akko turns to leave, still having no clue as to what is really happening.

Hannah stops her, however. “No, Akko, stay right here.”

Akko halts, mid-step. She looks over her shoulder at Hannah who is glowering at her and she visibly blanches, confusion morphing into fear. “I…”

Diana pinches the bridge of her nose. This is getting to be more difficult than necessary. “You have no authority over her, Hannah.” She flicks her hand to the door. “Miss Kagari, don’t listen to her. Please just go.”

“Akko, no, stay.”

Before Diana can disagree again, Barbara finally steps in. She guides Akko to the door while glaring at her two friends. “Don’t listen to them, they’re being annoying today. Go back to your desk and I’ll talk to you later. Thanks, Akko, bye.” Akko doesn’t say another word as she walks out of the office. Barbara closes the door after her and stomps over to Diana and Hannah who are staring at each other, eyes ablaze and noses upturned.

“You two are being childish!” Barbara exclaims, clearly exasperated.

“You’re the voice of reason now?” Hannah stops glaring at Diana long enough to question her.

Barbara glares. “Han, you’re being a bitch, you know that?”

The two have a stare down contest and Diana sighs for the nth time of the day and it’s only 10am. “Enough, you two.”

Hannah points at her. “Hey, if anything, this is _your _fault. If you just agreed we won’t have a problem to begin wi –”

“I like her, okay?”

Two pairs of wide eyes gawk at Diana.

She didn’t mean for it to be so abrupt but having Hannah and Barbara nag her about the assistant job and seeing Akko again without prior notice did not make a good combination. Her meditation and yoga sessions didn’t even come in handy.

Diana is just so tired of keeping her feelings in check and she sees no point of denying it to her friends – and _herself_, for that matter – any longer. She did admit to it to Hannah last Friday but her friend simply thinks of it as mere physical attraction, not something as genuine and serious as _like._

“I actually like Akko so I can’t have her as my assistant.” Diana doesn’t dare to look at her closest friends, simply opting to stare at the words written across the neglected files on her desk. Diana doesn’t even get the reprieve to read something to distract herself from her unexpected confession, the words simply jumble in her mind, making no sense at all.

“Diana…” Barbara begins.

“I am not going to discuss this with you two any further. And I would greatly appreciate it if you abstain from bringing it up again.” Diana’s voice holds finality and the three of them know it. Hannah and Barbara know her well and long enough to understand that if Diana uses that tone of voice, she will no longer brook any contentions from them.

So with a resigned sigh, Barbara nods. “Okay.”

“Especially you, Hannah,” Diana adds. “You were out of line and while you’re my friend, remember that I’m still your boss and I expect you to respect my decisions on professional matters.”

Hannah just huffs, clearly displeased but she says nothing and simply walks out of Diana’s office.

Diana watches her leave, upset at how Hannah’s possible last day in the company isn’t faring well, yet unsure on how to make it up to her without compromising her agreement with Akko and endangering herself by extension.

“I’ll ask Mary to give you a temp for the meantime,” Barbara says.

“Thank you, Barbara.” Diana gives her a nod and a tired smile.

“Anytime.” Then she too follows Hannah out.

Diana leans back in her chair and lets out a long sigh.

Ever since Akko has arrived in her company, practically everything in Diana’s life has turned upside down. Her usually logical reasoning goes flying out the window every time Akko goes near her and she’s certain 16-year-olds have better self-control than she has.

Diana is loath to admit but Hannah may be right, she does _need _to get laid. Maybe then her judgement and decisions will not be affected by her attraction to Akko.

Yet the mere thought of going to LWS to find someone to warm her bed makes Diana want to vomit her breakfast. One night stands isn’t her cup of tea and while Akko is an exception to that, she won’t do it again to forget the Japanese girl. Going to such length seems too juvenile and petty especially for someone of Diana’s caliber and upbringing.

And besides, Diana is certain it will be difficult for anyone to compete with Akko. After all, the memories of their night together are still as fresh in Diana’s mind as they were when she first reminisced about them. And they still have the ability to make Diana shiver whenever she thinks back to that night.

Diana leans back further in her chair, closing her eyes. If she only learned how to control herself when alcohol is involved, this wouldn’t even be a problem to begin with. But alas, there is no point in crying over spilled milk. The only rational action for Diana to do now is to clean up the mess and ensure nothing of the same sort of accident can happen again.

* * *

When afternoon rolls in, Diana expects Hannah to barge in her office to scold her for being difficult and then tell her she’s simply looking out for her.

None of those happen and Diana is left alone in her office, contemplating and brooding.

She knows she’s done right. Allowing Akko to be her assistant is something she cannot do for both of their sakes. If they spend more time together – no matter how cold and distant Diana can be, she knows for a _fact_ that Akko will ultimately find a way into her good graces and win her over. Because that’s simply what Akko seems to be – someone who exudes a lot of energy and happiness that she’s practically shining with them and Diana doesn’t want to be the cause for Akko’s light to dim.

Indeed, she’s over exceeding her importance in Akko’s life but Diana has seen the way Akko looks at her – _she _has been in the receiving end of those longing and wanting gazes and if Diana can melt into a puddle of lesbian goo, she already would have because Akko’s gaze can be _really_ intense at times.

Diana knows Hannah will eventually understand her reasoning. She’s already confessed her feelings for Akko to them and Diana rarely admits to her feelings. They’ve known her since she was 12 – they practically know everything about her and admittance of her emotions isn’t something Diana does on a regular basis.

Yet as Diana ponders more, she feels less and less confident of Hannah coming to talk to her before she leaves for London.

Closing her laptop, Diana decides to take matters into her own hands. She cannot possibly let her friend leave when they’re clearly on disagreement over something so trivial.

Diana expects Hannah to be sitting on her desk, typing something like she usually does when she’s not on the phone with people who want to set a meeting with Diana. But unlike before, Hannah’s chair is empty and Diana looks around the bullpen to see if she just wandered off somewhere.

After checking the pantry, Diana decides to look for Hannah elsewhere. There are only two places she will likely to go to, after all.

Once the lift descends to the 6th floor, Diana immediately scans the department for any traces of Hannah yet she finds no sign of her. She only succeeds in having O’Neill spot her.

Before Diana can even make a run for the lift – figuratively, of course because Cavendishes don’t run – O’Neill is already making her way to her.

“Hey, boss, whatcha doin’ here?” she asks once she’s close enough.

“I’m looking for Hannah,” Diana answers after pressing the down button on the lift. “Perhaps you have seen her?”

“No, actually. We haven’t talked all day. Plus, she’s been distant since yesterday but she asked me to dinner later so like I don’t know.” Amanda chuckles, rubbing the back of her head, eyes looking gloomy. “You know what’s up with her?”

It takes Diana seconds to piece together the information she just heard and she can’t help but feel sorry for Amanda but it’s not her place to say anything so she vaguely answers, “I’m sure she’s just tired and wants to make it up to you.”

The lift dings her arrival and Diana can’t be more grateful for the arrival of a mechanical machine. “If you’ll excuse me, Miss O’Neill, I have to go.”

“When you see her, tell Hannah to come talk to me, will you?”

“Only during your break,” Diana retorts to which O’Neill just laughs.

Once inside the lift again, Diana lets out a sigh. She can’t begin to imagine how Hannah will break the news to Amanda on the day that she’s leaving. O’Neill can be difficult at times and Hannah doesn’t exactly have the temper of a saint. She hopes Hannah has reserved a private space for them in case they break out into a heated argument – which in this case, will surely happen.

Distracted, Diana doesn’t even notice the lift doors sliding open until she sees Lotte standing awkwardly in front of her, surprised to see her boss.

“Miss Yanson,” Diana greets, stepping out of the lift.

“Mi-Miss Cavendish,” Lotte replies, a flush evident on her cheeks.

“Have you seen Hannah around here?”

Lotte nods, meekly. “Yes, I saw her in Miss Parker’s office.”

Diana smiles. “Thank you.”

“No problem, Miss Cavendish.”

As Diana walks towards Barbara’s office, she can’t help but let her eyes wander around the bullpen and falling to an unusually empty desk that Diana has come to know to be always occupied a bubbly brunette who never forgets to give her a small smile whenever Diana walks by.

Her brows knit together in confusion. Where is Akko?

Deciding that she can’t possibly look for two people at the same time – and knowing that looking for Akko isn’t professional because she shouldn’t care for someone not working for her directly – Diana goes straight to Barbara’s office.

She raps her knuckles once on the door before turning the knob and opening it.

The sight that greets her is something Diana has not anticipated.

Barbara is sitting behind her desk while sifting through a bunch of folders in her arms. Right across from her are Hannah and Akko who seem to be so engrossed in making a cup of something Diana can only assume is tea.

They all look up at hearing the door open, startled from whatever it is they’re doing.

“Diana?” The three speak in three different tones – Akko is surprised, Barbara confused, and Hannah disinterested.

“Pardon my interruption but I’ve been looking for you, Hannah.”

She raises an eyebrow. “You could’ve called me if you needed anything.”

“It’s a personal matter.” Diana glances at Akko who straightens up and fidgets in her place, clearly uncomfortable at being caught in the middle once more.

“I should get going,” Akko mutters glancing between Diana and Hannah who are just staring at each other intently.

“Come back later, Akko, okay?” Barbara calls before Akko can go out the door.

“Hai!”

Diana breaks eye contact with Hannah and looks over her shoulder to watch Akko leave. Blue eyes meet red and a small smile graces Akko’s lips before she closes the door.

Her smile never fails to make Diana’s belly flutter.

“So?” Hannah prompts.

A blush creeps on Diana’s cheeks and she remembers herself. She coughs into her fist ash she turns her attention back to her friend. “I believe we had a disagreement earlier.”

Hannah sits down on the chair across Barbara’s desk. She regards Diana with a bored expression. “You’re the boss. If you don’t want it, then it doesn’t happen.”

“Hannah,” Barbara murmurs. “Chill it.”

Diana purses her lips. Okay, she kind of deserves that. “I simply wish for you to understand why I cannot let Akko become my assistant,” she says, hoping Hannah will see her reasoning.

“Yeah, and I told you to learn how to keep it in your pants.”

Diana takes a deep breath, remembering the mediations she’s done over the weekend. It won’t bode well if she loses her temper over a subtle dig at her self-control. “My mind is made up on the matter, Han. I just want to apologize for being ill-mannered earlier. My actions have been ruled over by my emotions and I did not mean to be insolent.”

“Look, Diana, listen to me.” Hannah crosses her arms over her chest, looking up at Diana. “I couldn’t care less about your attitude earlier. I’ve lived with you during high school and throughout college, I know _you_. What gets to me is the fact that you’re so willing to have a new assistant every single day just so you won’t have to work with Akko. Are you really willing to suffer from the incompetency of the temps Mary will give you?”

“Temps?”

“Yes, temps – plural – because the three of us know _none _of them will even last the day.”

Diana raises a brow. “What makes you think that Akko _will?_”

“I can vouch for her,” Barbara pipes in meekly. “She’s a fast-learner. You just have to excuse her being a klutz sometimes.”

“That and she wants to make a good impression on you,” Hannah adds. “We’re just looking out for you, okay?”

“And I told you, I can’t let it happen.” It’s Diana’s turn to cross her arms. How many times must she repeat herself? “I’ve said it before, my mind is made up and I’m just here to apologize for the way I acted earlier.”

Hannah throws her hands up in defeat. “Fine. But don’t you dare come running to me in London when you start suffering from the brunt of your decisions.”

“I’m sure Mary will be able to find someone competent enough to last longer than a day.”

“Keep living in denial, Diana.” Hannah rolls her eyes.

Diana glares at Hannah but Hannah is already busying herself with a folder she snatched from Barbara. Diana sighs. She cannot force Hannah to accept her apology much more her decision.

“Before I forget,” Diana says right before she turns to leave. “O’Neill wants to speak with you.”

The look Barbara sends Hannah doesn’t go unnoticed by Diana.

“You still haven’t told her?” Barbara asks, clearly frustrated. She glances at Diana, asking for assistance. It seems that the two of them have already argued about this. “I’ve told her to explain her situation to Amanda already and she won’t listen to me!”

Diana’s eyes flicker between the two of them. “What makes you think Hannah will listen to _me?_”

Hannah laughs but the sound is hollow. “Well, at least Diana gets this.”

Diana throws her a blank look. “You’re an adult. You can make your own decisions. At least _I _respect that.” She can’t help but throw in the last comment. She’s allowed to be petty, sometimes, too.

“Oh, come on, stop being at each other’s throats already!” Barbara exclaims. “We’re all friends here. And we are supposed to be helping each other.”

“Not if one doesn’t want the help we offer.” Hannah shoots Diana a scowl.

Diana glowers right back. “The help was rejected due to a logical reason and it should be respected.”

Barbara drops the remaining folders in her arms down on the desk as she abruptly stands up. The cup of tea rattles on the table, sloshing some on the saucer. “Damn it, you two, I said quit it!”

The two simply carry on glaring at each other, not even flinching at Barbara’s tone.

“Ugh, I’m going out. Sort this out yourselves. You’re like children and I _hate _children.” Barbara grabs her phone and wallet and storms out of her own office, leaving Diana and Hannah to continue their fruitless staring contest.

Hannah is the first to back down. “I’m going after Barbara.”

“She does have a point,” Diana says as she watches Hannah gather her things.

“On what?” Hannah doesn’t look at Diana as she puts away the cup of tea on Barbara’s desk.

Diana simply watches Hannah move around. “O’Neill deserves to have ample time to digest that you’re leaving for London.”

“Yeah, I know that’s why I’m telling her tonight over dinner.” She finishes what she’s doing and she turns to look at Diana.

“I said ample time, Han. You’re leaving tonight.”

Hannah doesn’t meet Diana’s eyes as she says, “I know.”

“It is not my place to meddle but I do hope you sort this out before you leave.”

Diana expects another outburst but she’s only met with Hannah’s quiet, “Yeah, thanks” before she walks out of Barbara’s office as well.

Heaving out a sigh, Diana looks up at the ceiling, wishing, not for the first time, that her mother is still alive to give her advice on matters which involve emotions. Emotions she cannot control. Feelings she cannot handle. Feelings she tries to erase but with little to no success.

Because lately nothing has turned out the way Diana wanted it to.

The night out last Friday, her breakfast with Akko, the assistant replacement, and now this quarrel with Hannah. Diana can’t help but wonder when her life became so chaotic that she can’t grasp it with her very own hands.

She knows blaming it on Akko is not an option. By any means, Akko is an innocent person who just happens to get thrown in the middle of a chaos that is now Diana’s life. None of this is Akko’s fault.

It’s all on Diana.

She chose to drink with her friends. She chose to stand by her offer of making Akko breakfast. She chose to not listen to Hannah and Barbara’s suggestion. All of those are her own decisions. And Diana knows she has no one else to blame but –

“Diana?”

Diana’s guilt trip is interrupted as she whirls around to see Akko standing in the doorway.

“Oh, uh, Miss Cavendish, sorry,” Akko hurries to correct, mistaking Diana’s silence as a reprimand for her slip up.

Diana blinks, trying to regain her lost composure after Akko’s unexpected appearance. Either Diana has to learn to brace herself for Akko appearing out of nowhere whenever she’s deep in thought or she has to ask Akko to put a bell around her neck to signal her arrival.

“Ak – Miss Kagari. Barbara went out. Do you need anything?”

Akko looks over her shoulders before entering the office and closing the door behind her.

Diana’s eyebrows knit together. “Miss Kagari?” No, no, no. With her thoughts on a downward spiral, Diana isn’t sure she can handle –

“I, uh, just wanted to give these back,” Akko declares as she procures a brown paper bag from behind her back.

Diana didn’t even notice she was hiding something from her. “What?”

Akko holds out the bag in front of her, tilting her head to the side at the look of confusion on Diana’s face. “Eh, your clothes? That you lent?”

_Oh._

Diana nods, “Oh, yes, of course.”

Akko gives her a smile. “Uh, thank you for last Saturday, by the way. The clothes and the amazing food.” She chuckles, awkwardly.

Diana gets the bag from Akko, careful to not touch her as she does so. “You’re welcome.”

“Anyway, that’s all. I’m gonna go back to my desk,” Akko says, as soon as Diana has taken the bag from her.

Before Akko can turn and leave, though, Diana speaks. “You forgot your clothes in my flat.”

Diana watches as Akko visibly gulps. It only occurs to Diana now that she’s not the only one who suffers from a lesbian breakdown whenever the two of them interact. While Diana hides it behind a cold and professional façade, Akko appears to be either really awkward and shy or too hyped.

A blush appears on Akko’s cheeks as she grapples for a reply. “Oh, ah, yeah… uhm, shit… oh boy, I forgot about that.” She rubs the back of her head, not meeting Diana’s eyes. “I can pick them up later tonight, if that’s alright?”

Diana shakes her head. “There is no need for such. I already washed your clothes and I have them in my office.”

Red eyes widen in shock. To be fair, if Diana is in Akko’s shoes, she’ll be shocked too. It’s not every day that your boss will tell you that she’s taken care of the clothes you left in her flat.

Not waiting for Akko’s response, Diana continues, “You can retrieve them later after office hours. Just to ensure no one will question what you’re doing in my office.” After all, despite their not-so professional interactions lately, they still have an agreement to uphold.

To her credit, Akko manages to nod and answer with a, “Hai, understood!”

“Very well, Miss Kagari. After you,” Diana gestures for the door and Akko hurriedly opens it, walking out of Barbara’s office with Diana not far behind.

If the employees notice how much Akko is blushing, none of them show it on their faces. Instead, their eyes are focused on whatever they’re doing as Akko returns to her desk and Diana walks towards the lift.

Once inside, Diana sends Barbara and Hannah a text message: _I’m sorry I acted out again. Can we girls talk? Lunch?_

She doesn’t want any disagreements between her and her friends as much as possible, especially since Hannah is leaving tonight. If she can fix it, she will.

Barbara’s reply is instantaneous: _As long as it’s your treat._

Diana smiles and before she can respond, there’s another text: _I want Thai. The most expensive one. You owe it to me – Hannah _

She can’t help but chuckle. The three of them have been through so much over the past years. Diana knows that despite their attitudes and reasoning clashing against each other earlier, at the end of the day, they will still come around and understand. It’s not pretty and it’s complicated sometimes but it’s what Diana has come to call her family.

And let it be known that Diana will ensure that even her cold-heartedness will not get in the way of guaranteeing that the family she has now stays intact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is by far the worst chapter for me *cries in Filipino*. I’m not happy with the ending of this chapter but it’s the best I’ve got or else I won’t be able to move on to the next agenda. Fml. I don’t know what I’m doing ahahah help. I hate feelings ugh. Anyway, I’m sorry for the late upload. The sem is almost finished and so am I lmao. Jokes aside, hope you enjoyed reading this. Stay tuned for the next chapter!! We’ll have more Diakko interactions soon I promise. I just really needed to establish Diana’s friendships and Hannah’s departure. See you on the next chap! Ciao!


	5. Week Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, yes, I'm alive. I am so sorry for the delay in the upload for this chapter. I just finished my semester and I was drowning in papers and exams.
> 
> Anyway, here's the chapter five! Hopefully this makes up for the lack of update the past month.
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes.

Hannah’s departure did put a dent on Diana’s productivity. And her sleeping schedule. And doubled her workload.

Not only that but now she always has errands to do and her temper is off the roof.

Diana never realized how incompetent and brash some of the board members and investors are until she had to deal with them herself.

And oh, don’t even get her started with the temps Barbara and Mary have provided her with.

None of them – and she really means _ none _ – knows how to put a schedule on her calendar properly – they always somehow manage to put a meeting _ right after _ a factory visit and how the hell can someone be _ that _inept, knowing full well that the drive from the factory back to the office takes at least 30 to 45 minutes? 

To add to that, the temps she has been given don’t even have the slightest knowledge of how to make a cup of tea. Granted that Diana can make her own cup but she relies on her assistant to do the most menial tasks for her especially when she’s too busy with making project proposals, double checking budgets, and scrutinizing new medicines to actually do it herself. Or perhaps she’s being too demanding of them since Hannah already knows Diana even before she became her assistant and she already has the upper hand when she took on the job. 

Nevertheless, none of the temps had lasted a day before Diana had to call Barbara to personally _ collect _ them and tell them that no, they are not coming back tomorrow and _ no, _it’s not their fault that their boss is just too meticulous and she cannot stand incompetence.

It has only been a week but Diana is already so close to pulling her hair out in frustration if only that will solve anything and give her a capable replacement for Hannah.

She is beyond exhausted and knocks on her door bring nothing but incompetency nowadays.

So when soft raps sound on her door, Diana cannot help but sigh. If the person on the other side of the door is another incompetent temp that Barbara has sent, she will go down the HR Department and give her friend a stern talking to. She doesn’t pay her to give her inept employees that doesn’t know what’s right from left.

“Come in.”

The door swings open and Diana looks up from her laptop to see Akko standing in the doorway. She’s too tired to get flustered at the sight of Akko wearing her hair in a half ponytail that exposes her button-down shirt with the top two buttons undone. In any other time, she will be a blubbering, blushing mess but today, she’s simply too exhausted to even recognize the white shirt. “Yes, Miss Kagari?” Diana asks, exhaustion evident in her voice.

Akko’s eyebrows knit in concern at Diana’s obvious fatigue but she doesn’t bring voice to it, instead focusing on her task at hand. “Uh, Barbara asked me to give you this.” She holds up a folder.

Diana nods and beckons her over. “Put it on my desk, please, thank you.”

“Yeah, sure, no problem.” Akko walks over to Diana’s desk as Diana goes back to typing the revised proposal that she plans to discuss with the Hanbridges next week.

Akko gently puts the folder on the table and notices the scattered papers on top. She knows from the few times that she’s been in Diana’s office that her table will always be organized and pristine. So seeing such a disarray surprises her.

Not that Diana notices Akko’s surprise.

Until she looks up and Akko opens her mouth to say something but the shrill sound of a phone call interrupts her.

Diana holds up a finger to signal for Akko to standby as she swipes at her phone to answer the call. “Hello, Diana Cavendish speaking.”

“Hello, Diana, it’s Miranda.”

Diana briefly looks at Akko before she stands up and walks over to the glass wall of her office overlooking the city, stretching her sore muscles as she goes. “Ms. Holbrook, of course. How may I help you?”

“I’ve been trying to get in touch with your assistant since yesterday but she seems unavailable so I decided to contact you directly.”

Diana pinches the bridge of her nose. One of the many things she has overlooked is to tell the directors to contact her directly since she has no permanent assistant for the time being. “Ah, my apologies, Ms. Holbrook, Hannah is out of town and I have yet to have a suitable replacement for her. Is something the matter?”

“I would just like to inform you of something regarding the latest medicine variant that Dr. Lukic has made.”

Diana is vaguely aware of the landline ringing on her desk. She glances over her shoulder to see Akko looking back and forth between her and the phone. She gestures for Akko to leave it. Diana knows whoever it is will call her again later. Right now, she has to focus on Miranda and the topic at hand.

She turns back to the glass wall to gaze down at the people walking on the sidewalk. “Yes, of course, what about it?”

“I just noticed that it lacks an important chemical that balances out the other two that it contains.”

“That… I haven’t been aware of such absence, I’m afraid.” _ Darn it. _ Dr. Lukic informed her of no such thing during their meeting last time. Hasn’t she scrutinized the medicine properly before it went to manufacturing? Why is she being only informed about this _ now? _

“Well, I went over the factory yesterday and that’s when I noticed it. I have talked to Lukic about it and it appeared that she wasn’t aware of what she missed.”

“But they’ve already been under manufacturing since yesterday.” Then it hits Diana. Some of the medicines are supposed to be delivered today. _ Shit. _“Why hasn’t Dr. Lukic said anything to me about it?”

“She got preoccupied correcting her mistakes, I believe.”

Diana can feel her teeth grinding. Of all the problems that she has to have, it has to be concerned with manufactured medicines. “Why has no one told me about this? The medicines have to be tested and re-checked multiple times. Did someone overlook the error?”

Her mind starts running with all the possible repercussions and corrections she has to oversee considering how something as important as a missing chemical in a medicine will impact Cavendish Pharmaceuticals. Such a thing is a grave mistake and considered a misconduct in the medical world. The media will tear the company apart, people will judge her and doubt her capabilities, the investors will back out and –

“No worries, Diana. I have made the proper adjustments to right the mistakes. The deliveries haven’t gotten out yet. Dr. Lukic and the others are working on it as we speak.”

The imagined scenarios screech to a halt. Diana could’ve jumped at that but she simply breathes a sigh of relief. She can’t help but feel proud of herself for designating Ms. Holbrook as VP of manufacturing. After all, with her experience and training in Chemistry and Business, she’s the best candidate for the job. 

“And the costs?” Diana asks.

“They manufactured five batches of the medicine so it wasn’t _ that _much. My apologies, Diana, I’d make sure nothing of this sort happens again.”

Diana sighs. She cannot do anything with the money they already lost. It was just sheer luck they haven’t manufactured a lot and gone out to delivery yet. “Thank you, Ms. Holbrook. Please, from now on, if there are urgent problems such as this, do not hesitate to contact me directly.”

“Of course, Diana. I apologize if I was a bit late to inform you.” She chuckles, apologetic.

“It’s alright. I’ll see you on the next directors’ meeting. Goodbye, Ms. Holbrook, have a great day.”

“Likewise, Diana.”

Diana hangs up the phone with a heavy sigh and turns around to see Akko scribbling something on a sticky note on her desk.

“Miss Kagari?”

Akko jumps away from Diana’s table, clearly focused on whatever she is writing. “Ay, you surprised me.”

“What were you doing?” Diana asks as she begrudgingly returns to sit at her desk. Her whole body is stiff for sitting too long and she aches to come home and just sit in her tub to unwind. Heaven knows she badly needs it.

“Mr. Paul Hanbridge called and asked to move your meeting to Friday next week.” Akko won’t meet Diana’s eyes. “I, uh, checked your calendar and saw that you have an available time after the meeting with Legal so I penciled him in on the afternoon.”

Diana’s eyebrows rise, taken aback. “What did you just say?”

Akko blushes a bright crimson, averting her eyes from Diana’s intense look. “Gomen-nasai, Diana, er, Miss Cavendish, but I saw the worry lines on your face while you were on your phone and when the landline rang I just thought that maybe the caller was, um, an important person? So I answered it? I didn’t mean to meddle, I promise!” She frantically waves her hands in front of her.

“It’s been a tough week without Hannah,” Diana confesses, unable to help herself. Gods, she’s just so drained.

Akko lowers her hands to her sides, growing more concerned at noticing the bags under Diana’s eyes. “Have you been scheduling all of your meetings?”

“Yes and talking to directors and heads of staff. Not to mention I have routine check-ups on the factories and hospitals.” Diana doesn’t mean to vent but she’s beyond exhausted. She never realized how much information and scheduling Hannah handles until _ she _has to do them herself.

“I thought Barbara – or was it Mary? – was gonna find you a temp?”

“There is none available now. And the ones that she gave me were too incompetent to even know how to properly schedule a meeting.” She leans back in her chair and closes her eyes, craning her neck from side to side, trying to undo the knots that have formed. Gods, what she will kill for just to have a full body massage.

“I, um, maybe I can be your assistant?”

Diana cracks open one eye to regard Akko. She doesn’t say anything, just simply stares and Akko fidgets, not sure what to make of the look in Diana’s eyes.

Akko blushes and scrambles to explain through her embarrassment, “Just until Barbara finds you someone competent! I can schedule meetings and do other stuff, too. So you don’t have to do everything by yourself.” 

Diana still doesn’t say anything, opting to just stare at Akko.

Akko fidgets, feeling nervous under Diana’s gaze. “If you’re worried about, uh, the, um, our agreement, don’t worry, nothing’s changed! Except for my job description… if you agree… I swear to be professional.” She holds up her right hand in promise.

Diana begins to weigh her options. On one hand, Akko’s proficiency won’t be a problem. If Barbara is accurate with her observation of Akko’s skills, then Akko will likely last more than a day as her assistant. If she fails, she can just go back to HR, no harm done. On the other, that indicates they both have to work together which means they will see and spend time alone with each other and Diana isn’t sure she can handle seeing Akko wearing different kinds of unbuttoned shirts every day.

But _ bloody hell_, she’s willing to risk her sanity if it means she’ll finally have a competent assistant (if what Hannah and Barbara have said is indeed true).

“Trial run.”

Akko tilts her head to the side, adorably confused. “Nani?”

Diana straightens up in her seat, gazing at Akko intently, her mind made up. “Let’s do a trial run. Do you want to do it today or tomorrow?”

Akko’s eyes widen and she shuffles her feet, clearly surprised at the sudden turn of events. “I… yeah, sure. Today is fine? I think? But Barbara –”

“Trust me, Barbara will be over the moon when she finds out.” And it’s not only because she will no longer have to look for assistants every day _ if _Akko lasts for more than 8 hours working for Diana. With Hannah gone, Barbara needs someone to talk to or tease and who is the best candidate aside from Diana? Having Akko as her assistant will provide Barbara with more ammunition and tales to relay to Hannah.

Akko scratches the back of her head, a blush still evident on her cheeks. “Should I inform Barbara? Or will you inform her? Or like when do I start? Do I start like, right now? I need to get my stuff and everything so I just –”

“Akko.”

Akko clamps her mouth shut.

Diana pinches the bridge of her nose before saying, “Today is a simple trial run. I just need to know if you really are capable of handling an assistant job. After all, you’re a Psych major.”

“I minor in Business,” Akko replies, suddenly sounding unsure.

Diana just stares at her, eyes unblinking and expression grim. Akko’s cheeks are still red and Diana doesn’t want to think what Akko is blushing for this time.

The two stare at each other – one with a tired expression and the other with a hopeful (albeit a little confused) one – and while Diana is exhausted beyond comprehension, she cannot deny that the fluttering in her belly at the sight of Akko in front of her is back now that her mind has settled somewhat.

And, heavens, it is back with a vengeance. _ Bloody hell. _

“What do you want me to do?”

The question is innocent and simple enough and if only Diana can keep her focus to the conversation at hand that will be _ great_. Seriously, a few minutes ago she’s distressed and now she’s back to daydreaming about Akko again? She cannot honestly believe that her mind is able to shift from professionally tired to sexually imaginative in a span of seconds.

“M-Miss Cavendish?” Akko prompts when Diana continues to stare blankly at her.

Diana blinks a couple of times before her eyes focus on Akko, worry lines etched on her lovely face.

“Do you want me to get you some meds? Water? Tea, maybe?” Akko’s eyes seem to hold genuine concern for her. “You look really exhausted. Have you eaten at all?”

Once more, Diana is taken aback with Akko’s words and she actually stammers through her next words, “I…um, I’m…fine.” She shakes her head and clears her throat, willing her heart to stop galloping in her chest. _ She’s just concerned, it means nothing more_. “I’m fine, Miss Kagari. Thank you for your concern.”

Akko smiles, her gaze earnest and Diana has to look away for a second before she can continue. Darn it, why are her smile and gaze always so warm?

“Just looking out for you. And… just Akko, _ please_.”

“Only when we’re alone,” Diana concedes, unable to say no to the puppy look Akko is throwing her way. Saying no feels like she’s kicked an actual puppy.

The beam Akko gives her is enough to make Diana’s ears turn a shade of pink.

_ Professional is always the way to go, Cavendish. _

Diana coughs into her fist, unable to meet Akko’s eyes. “Please inform Barbara of our new arrangement. Then come back here so I can give you your tasks for the day.”

Akko nods and without another word, quickly makes her exit.

Diana doesn’t even try to analyze what just transpired. She’s exhausted for heaven’s sake. And it’s only physical and mental. If she thinks about Akko again, she will absolutely lose it. So instead, she puts her focus on going over the project proposal – albeit futile – until her office door slams open and Barbara comes barging in.

Diana’s voice is clear with exasperation. She would’ve hidden it better if her energy bar isn’t so depleted. “How many times do I have to remind you to knock _ first _and –”

“You finally said yes!”

The way Barbara said it makes Diana think she’s referring to something else. But then her friend continues, “You don’t have to worry about Akko’s internship contract since it’s stated she can change departments so that’s smoothed out. We just need another one that outlines her assistant job. I will have her work transferred to Lotte and Sucy and then we can –”

“Barbara,” Diana cuts her off before she can go further.

“What?”

“Has Akko failed to mention that today is just a trial run to see if she can really handle being my assistant?”

Barbara tilts her head to the side, tapping one manicured finger against her chin. “Huh, she did say something about testing the waters first but I was already out of the office before she can finish…”

A heavy sigh escapes Diana and Barbara at least has the decency to look sheepish.

“Nothing is decided yet, Barbara. Akko just offered to be my assistant and I simply wish to test if she’ll be able to do the job properly.”

“Well, I can vouch for her. She’s a fast learner and persistent.”

Diana purses her lips. “Not that I don’t value your opinion and assessment of her but I believe I have to see her working for me firsthand.”

“I mean, yeah, sure but –”

A breathless Akko comes running in, stopping whatever Barbara is going to say next.

They both look at her.

Akko doubles over, putting her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. “Barbara, I haven’t even…” she releases a shuddering breath. “I wasn’t even finished and you ran out on me!”

“Well I got excited, Akko!” Barbara is grinning. “Diana finally agreed to have you as her assistant.”

“You could’ve waited for me to finish.”

“You were talking too much.”

Diana scrunches her eyebrows at the interaction in front of her. Since when have the two become close to have a banter such as the one they’re having now?

“It was important!” Akko exclaims, swiping at the sweaty bangs on her forehead.

Barbara rolls her eyes before she finally takes in Akko’s sweating form. “Wait, why are you all gross and sweaty, anyway? Did you _ run _ up here?”

Akko straightens up. “Well, yeah, I couldn’t let you get to Diana before me but I still failed.”

Two pairs of eyes widen at that.

And then Barbara snickers. And Akko glowers at her.

Diana tries to stomp the irritation she feels expanding on her chest at seeing how the two seem to have bonded since the last time she saw them together. _ Really, Diana, you’re _ ** _jealous_**_? _

She supposes it’s natural that they will become close since Akko is under Barbara’s care for her internship but Barbara has no natural inclination towards people like Akko who are giddy and loud so she wonders just what got them to have a connection that allows them to have a friendly teasing. The two of them have a good professional relationship, that’s all. There is absolutely no reason for Diana to be upset or jealous. 

_ None at all. _

“Miss Kagari, we have lifts. There was no need for such…drastic measures,” Diana says gently.

Akko blushes and Barbara chuckles again.

_ Don’t, _ Diana tells herself as she feels an irrational emotion at the pit of her stomach. _ Not today. Not… ever. _

“S-Sorry, Di – Miss Cavendish. But the lifts have so many stopovers and I was worried what Barbara was going to tell you.”

“What were you planning to tell me anyway?” Diana directs the question to Barbara.

Barbara merely shrugs and throws her a sly grin and Diana’s brows furrow in confusion.

And then it clicks.

Barbara is teasing Akko _ and _Diana.

_ Of course. _

She has to divert her attention somehow after Hannah left. Barbara wasn’t exactly in the best headspace the last few days especially considering the fact that she and Hannah never spent more than 8 hours apart from each other. Hannah’s departure was ensured to take a toll on Barbara. Granted that London isn’t a ten-hour drive but with their work and responsibilities, they can only meet up during weekends. 

And as far as Diana has known Barbara, she needs to have someone to tease or rant to to get through the day – it’s just simply how she functions. Most of the times – no, _ almost always, _it would be Hannah but now she’s far, she has to focus her teasing on someone close. And who else is the next best choice other than her friend and the intern the said friend has slept with?

Diana doesn’t even have enough energy to berate Barbara. Maybe she can let this one slide. Just this time.

So, she simply states, “Anyway, as agreed, Miss Kagari will do a trial run today to see if she’s fit to be my assistant for the time being. Until _ you _finally find me someone competent.” Her eyes narrow to slits.

Barbara throws her hands up in the air. “Sorry. But in my defense, I briefed them and instructed them what to do. I honestly don’t know what went wrong.”

_ A lot, Barbara, a lot, _Diana thinks but what she says is, “If Miss Kagari gets through the day, have her transferred to Hannah’s desk and inform everyone that all calls go through her. Am I clear?”

Barbara nods. “Crystal. Don’t worry, I know the drill.”

“As for you, Miss Kagari.” Diana turns her attention to Akko who straightens up and puts all her focus to Diana. “If you’re successful after today, finish any pending tasks Barbara has given you before you officially start working for me.”

Akko gives an affirmative nod.

“Very well, now that’s settled, you can go back to HR, Barbara. Thank you.”

Barbara gives her a teasing look before turning around and patting Akko once on the shoulder. “She’s all yours,” she says over her shoulder to Diana before she walks out of the office.

Both Diana and Akko can’t help but turn pink at the insinuation. 

Hannah and Barbara are practically the same peas in a pod at this point with the way they make fun of her complicated relationship with Akko – not that they weren’t before. The pair can even finish each other’s sentences and sometimes Diana wonders if they weren’t twins separated at birth. The only real downside to their twin-like attitude is the way they tease Diana.

Not like Diana can actually do anything about their teasing. They used to stop their mischiefs whenever Diana glared daggers at them but they’re all adults now and they’re not the same people they were back in high school and college. That or the two of them just really like pushing Diana’s boundaries and self-control because frankly, she has a _ lot. _ But Diana is only human and heavens, she is _ tired _and control is harder to come by whenever she’s too exhausted.

Sighing, Diana gathers the scattered files and folders on her desk. “For today, I just want you to familiarize yourself with the names and positions of the board members, directors, vice presidents – as well as the heads of different departments. It’s important that you know them if you officially become my assistant. I know they’re quite a lot to remember so you can take your time.” Akko nods eagerly and Diana continues, “I just need you here in the office for the time being so that if anyone calls to schedule for a meeting, you’ll be on standby and tell me the most suitable time.” 

It’s not the most efficient thing but this is simply a trial run and Diana doesn’t want to overwhelm Akko with everything. She’s only an intern and Diana is not evil to just dump all of the workload on her just like that.

Diana rummages through the drawer of her desk before pulling out a black binder notebook. She extends her arm to give it to Akko. “The names of the executives and the department heads are here.”

Akko nods, taking the binder from Diana.

Their fingers touch briefly but it’s enough to send a bolt of electricity coursing through Diana’s fingertips up to her arms and she abruptly pulls back, her ears going ablaze. Her heart suddenly trying to gallop out of her chest.

So little contact but such intense reactions. Diana cannot describe – much more _ understand _ how visceral her reactions to Akko are. Her piercing gaze, her warm smile, her genuine words, and now her soft skin.

_ Goodness gracious. _ Diana really needs more than four hours of sleep every night if she will work with Akko because she is _ not _going to survive this with no energy to combat her increasingly-difficult-to-handle feelings and reactions.

Diana coughs into her fist, once more donning the professional mask. “You can take your place on the settee for the meantime.” She waves her hand to the left side of her office. “If you need some refreshments, feel free to help yourself to the bar. Hannah always kept it stocked with various drinks.” She directs her to the other side of the room where the bar is.

“Okay, got it!” Akko beams at her and Diana has to steel herself. She chose this. This is her choice. And she has to stand by it. 

Even if Akko is so damn cute looking like a human puppy in the middle of her office. _ Darn it. _

Their first few minutes in the room is… awkward, to say the least. Diana notices the number of times Akko wants to say something but chooses to remain silent instead. As if she’s scared of crossing a line she shouldn’t. 

Aside from that, she has also caught Akko stealing glances at her several times and Diana actually begins to doubt that Akko is really suitable to be her assistant as her friends so gravely insisted. How can Akko acquaint herself with the list she’s been given if she pays more attention to Diana than she does with the pages themselves?

But then the landline on Diana’s desk rings and the two women in the room look up from their respective tasks to look at each other.

Diana remembers to answer the phone before it can stop ringing. _ Get a grip, get a grip. _

“Hello, Diana Cavendish speaking.” She watches as Akko stands up, binder in hand and walks over to her. She gestures to Diana’s calendar and Diana nods her assent. 

“Diana, this is Blackwell.”

“Mr. Blackwell, hello. How may I help you?” Diana tries not to let her irritation bleed into her tone. Mr. Blackwell is one of the cocky and belligerent board members who didn’t trust Diana when she first took over the company – and _ still _ don’t trust her now, years later. To have him speak directly to her opens up old wounds Diana has long forgotten that existed.

“I haven’t received a reply to the email I sent you an _ hour _ ago.”

Forget cocky, this man is downright conceited.

Diana clenches the hand not holding the phone. “My apologies, Mr. Blackwell. I’ve been busy with –”

“It’s important and I expect to have an answer by today.” Then he hangs up.

Diana practically slams the phone back to its cradle. “Son of a bitch,” she murmurs, incapable of stopping herself. “Who does he think he is?”

“Everything okay?”

Diana jerks in her seat, having forgotten that Akko is literally a foot away from her. _ I really need to get a goddamn grip. _“It’s fine.” She waves her off. “Just a… haughty board member.”

“Mr. Blackwell, is it?”

Diana hums in response, pinching the bridge of her nose. Mr. Blackwell never fails to grate her nerves. The man literally looks down on everyone else just because he has a good stature in life and it irks Diana to no end. Her mother would never approve of such man in the board yet there he is because of Aunt Daryl. Diana has been looking into ways she can kick him out of her company but to no avail.

“I think I read his description. Arrogant… self-serving, aggressive.” Akko visibly shudders. “Yikes.”

Diana’s eyes go wide, her irritation replaced with confusion. _ “Description?” _

Akko tilts her head to the side, puzzled at Diana’s tone and frown. “Um, yes…?” She opens the binder to the right page before she offers it to Diana.

What Diana sees is a scribble – Hannah’s to be exact – on the side of Mr. Blackwell’s small photo, name, and contact details.

_ Arrogant, self-serving, aggressive piece of shit. Stay away from him as much as possible. He’s toxic masculinity personified. _

Diana scans the other pages. Her frown deepening as she goes through them.

“Did Hannah write them…?” Akko asks, tentative. She clearly fears for her life – and the longevity of the binder’s existence – with the way Diana is glowering at the pages as if they offended the House of Cavendish.

Her irritation is not gone. It just got transferred somewhere else.

Diana breathes in through her nose and lets it out of her mouth. The binder has been with Hannah since she started working as Diana’s assistant. It’s been passed down from one assistant to another since it contains important contacts her executive assistant has to remember. And Diana ensures that she updates it once in a while so it remains accurate. To have it vandalized with such words is straining her self-control even more.

“M-Miss Cavendish?”

“There were no descriptions when I first gave this to Hannah.”

“I can transfer them to another binder if you want?”

Diana’s eyes widen minutely but she quickly recovers and shakes her head. “There is no need for that, Akko.” She knows exactly who should be doing that. 

“Have you had your lunch yet?” Diana doesn’t even wait for Akko’s reply. “You can take your break now.” Her tone implies it isn’t a suggestion.

Akko clearly wants to argue if the look on her face is anything to go by but one narrowing of eyes from Diana is enough for her to back down and simply reply with, “Want me to buy you anything?”

“Just enjoy your lunch, please, Akko.”

Akko gives her one last apprehensive look before she opens the door and goes out without another word.

Before the door is even fully closed, Diana already has Hannah’s number dialed.

She drums her fingers on her desk as she waits for her friend to pick up. She shouldn’t be calling her on such a trivial matter but Diana is functioning on a cup of tea, four hours of sleep, and irritation and she has no real control over herself right now.

There’s no answer but Diana is a persistent woman. She dials her friend’s number again.

This time, Hannah picks up on the fifth ring. “Give up already?” Her voice is overly sweet and it only succeeds in grating Diana’s nerves even more.

Diana doesn’t even bother with a greeting herself. “What the bloody hell did you do to my binder?”

Hannah stays silent on the other line. Then she huffs. “I put notes. Did Akko appreciate them?”

“_Hannah,_” Diana hisses. “That binder is for my assistant for them to familiarize themselves with the names of the executives, not have biases on them based on your judgement of their personality!”

Diana can practically _ hear _ Hannah’s eyeroll. “They’re _ notes, _Diana. They serve as a warning to stay away from those slimy bastards.”

“Just because you’re on leave doesn’t mean you can slander them.” Diana pinches the bridge of her nose. “Han, I swear when you come back you will transfer _ all of these information._”

Diana swears she can hear Hannah’s barely contained annoyance when she answers, “I put those notes there for Akko to know how to react to them. The board members and some of the directors are really nasty, Diana. Trust me, I _ know._”

Diana leans back in her chair, blinking the fog out of her eyes. “That doesn’t excuse your _ descriptions _ of them."

“You know I don’t have the habit of acting like I care about the feelings of people who are downright horrible.”

_ “Hannah.” _

Hannah doesn’t even try to mask her annoyance anymore “Stop lecturing me, Diana. It was for Akko.”

“How were you so sure it was Akko who told me about them anyway?”

“Duh, Barb already told me. Told you to just accept your fate last week.” Hannah sounds incredibly smug.

Diana rolls her eyes. Leave it to Barbara to relay the progress as soon as she’s able. She probably did it on her way back to her office, Diana thinks. “I wouldn’t have to resort to relying on an intern if Barbara only provided me with better staff,” she tells Hannah.

“And we recommended Akko but you didn’t want to listen.”

“Now _ you’re _ lecturing _ me._”

“Look, I’ll transfer them to another binder when we see each other, okay? I’ll even buy you one – hell, tens of them if you want.”

“Transferring them to another one is good enough.” Diana huffs. “Those notes are highly unprofessional, Han.”

Hannah laughs. “I miss you and your never ending lecture. You and Barb,” she admits softly. Gone are the haughtiness and annoyance in her voice.

Diana softens at that, her irritation gone and forgotten. She can’t begin to imagine how Hannah is coping. “How’s everything there?”

Hannah groans and her voice drips with sarcasm when she says, “Peachy.” A sigh and then, “I wanna go back to Blytonbury already.” _ But I can’t _ is what’s left unsaid. 

Yet both of them already know this.

“And your family business?”

“Booming but I wish there’s more sunlight here. It’s always so gloomy here… like you.”

Diana simply rolls her eyes at her friend’s attempt of a joke. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything?”

“_Now _ you say that?” Hannah laughs and Diana cracks a smile.

“Well, you’re a businesswoman now too. I know from experience how busy it can get.”

“Oh, Diana, you have no idea. There’s this one time –”

A stern voice speaking in the background halts whatever Hannah is going to say next.

Hannah mumbles a curse under her breath before saying, “I gotta go. Father is here and he’s pissed. Miss you, Diana. See you and Barb this weekend.” She doesn’t even wait for Diana to respond before she hangs up.

Diana looks at the phone in her hand, wondering if she should send Hannah a quick text but she decides against it. Hannah cannot afford to have distractions especially if her father is around. He will only use it against her.

She sighs and looks at the time. She doesn’t expect Akko to be back for a while so maybe she can finish up the proposal she’s been doing and make herself a cup of tea ju–

Diana’s thought process halts as the door swings open and Akko comes striding in, holding a brown paper bag and a lidded cup of what she can only assume is tea.

Eyes wide, Diana can’t help but gape. “Akko, what are you doing back here so soon?”

Akko looks at her funny, as if what Diana just said is weird even to her ears. “I brought us lunch. I’m not gonna let you starve when you don’t even have enough sleep,” she answers as she comes forward until she’s standing from across Diana. “I hope you don’t mind.” Akko flashes her a meek smile.

Diana doesn’t even protest when Akko grabs her hand and wraps Diana’s limp fingers around the paper cup, too astonished with what’s happening to remind her of their agreed boundaries. “That’s black tea. Barbara recommended it since I wasn’t sure what to buy.” She chuckles nervously.

Akko’s smile grows when Diana sips from the cup and releases a hum of appreciation. She then continues, “I also asked her if you’re a picky eater and she said no so I bought you some sushi from this resto across the street.” Akko walks over to the settee and places the bag down on the coffee table. “I personally recommend it because it’s authentic Japanese sushi and I’m Japanese so that’s saying a lot.”

Diana finally finds her voice. The tea helps soothe out her nerves and get her bearing back in order. “Did you buy this with your own money?”

Akko is still smiling and Diana tries so hard not to melt in a puddle of goo. “Barbara gave me a card, said it’s specifically for your assistants to buy you meals and tea because you tend to skip eating?” 

It isn’t even accusatory but Diana still feels the need to defend herself. “I forget to eat sometimes because I’m too busy.”

“And here I thought your only flaw is having one pancake in the morning.” Akko smirks and Diana can’t help but blush. 

Since when did Akko become so sure of herself and actions around Diana? She already thinks an easily flustered and clumsy Akko is attractive and downright adorable. Confident Akko though is on another level and to say that Diana is unprepared for it is an understatement.

_ Get a grip. Or sleep. Either way, stop being so gay, Cavendish! _

Akko finishes preparing the food she bought and she gestures for Diana to join her. “Come on, let’s eat.” Her smile brightens up her whole face and Diana can swear it sends a fresh wave of electricity through her whole body until all she can pay attention to is the tingling under her skin.

Diana eventually decides to join Akko on the settee. She doesn’t want to be the one to dampen Akko’s good mood.

When Diana sits down next to her – making sure that there’s _ plenty _of space between them, Akko quickly says, “I really hope you don’t mind we’re having lunch together. I’m just… concerned… about you.” Her cheeks and ears go a tinge of pink. “In a totally professional way, of course! You’re the CEO and you have to be in perfect health because the employees rely on you and I think as your assistant I have to take care of you? Totally professional, I swear, because our agreement is the real deal and I – really need to stop talking,” Akko stops her rambling once she notices Diana’s amused stare.

“Thank you, Akko. I do appreciate this.”

Akko’s eyes light up at the gratitude she hears in Diana’s voice. “Anytime! When I become your full time assistant, I’d make sure you’ll _ never _ skip a meal again.” She puckers her lips into a pout. “That’s not healthy, you know? One pancake in the morning is one thing but skipping _ meals _altogether can be bad for your health.” Her eyes meet Diana’s and for a moment, Diana almost believes that her heart can skip a beat because of the look Akko is giving her. 

Honest, open, _ affectionate. _

Diana closes her eyes for a moment to collect herself. If her mind goes haywire anytime Akko does something remotely caring or – god forbid – _ romantic, _she’s sure all the boundaries and rules she tells herself everyday will be forgotten faster than she can utter no.

“I can take care of myself,” Diana says after a beat. Then she notices the way Akko’s smile falters and she internally chastises herself. “But, thank you. I… I really do appreciate this, Akko. Just…”

“Boundaries?” Akko shyly fills in for her. One corner of her lips tilts up in a half-smile. “I won’t forget, I promise. I am _ so _gonna take you out on that date.”

Diana coughs into her fist. She needs to steer the conversation back to professional. And quick. “Shall we?” she gestures at the food on the table.

“Right!” Akko grabs the plate of sushi and gives it to Diana alongside a pair of chopsticks.

“You know how to use chopsticks, right?” Akko asks, a sushi halfway to her mouth.

Diana almost rolls her eyes. _ Almost. _“Of course, Akko,” she says instead.

“Of course you do. Silly me.” Akko chuckles at herself.

They eat in relative silence until Akko speaks up around a mouthful of sushi, “Irs grood, wight?”

Diana purses her lips, trying to fight the urge to smile at the undeniably adorable look on Akko’s face as she chews much more food than she should, making her look like a pufferfish. “It _ is _ good, if that’s what you’re asking.”

Akko tries to open her mouth but Diana beats her to it.

“But please, swallow the food first before you speak.”

Akko’s throat bobs as she gulps down the food. “Sorry.” She sheepishly rubs at her nape. “I forget my manners sometimes. Okay, most of the time, heh.”

Diana waves her off. The display does not bother her one bit. She’s more concerned Akko will choke on her own food. Not that she’s going to admit that. “It’s quite alright, Akko.”

Akko nods but she’s still clearly embarrassed at how she acted in front of Diana.

Diana tries to steer the conversation on a casual and not at all awkward topic. “I’ve never eaten at this place before. From across the street, you said?”

The Japanese girl nods, showing her teeth. “It’s drowned out by the bigger restaurants but it’s this tiny place with the big red lanterns. With Kanji inscriptions?” Akko looks at Diana, waiting for a sense of recognition. Diana simply gives her a blank look.

“It’s beside the Italian one, right before you turn on the corner?” Akko tries again.

It’s Diana’s turn to look sheepish. “You’d probably have more chances with Barbara or Hannah,” she replies. “I don’t eat out as much as they do.”

“That’s totally fine! I’d just take you there sometime when you’re not busy.”

The implication isn’t lost on Diana.

However, it takes a few seconds for Akko to register what she just said. “In a totally professional way, of course!” Her laugh is too forced and Diana just shakes her head. This woman clearly doesn’t think before she speaks.

That only makes Akko more endearing, though.

_ Enough, _ Diana chastises herself. _ She’s your intern! And now she works under you as your executive assistant.. _

The thought of Akko _ under her _sends a fresh wave of heat on Diana’s face and body and she’s only lucky Akko is too embarrassed about her acting-before-thinking habit to notice it.

“Let’s just eat,” Akko eventually mutters, resigned to the fact she’s always going to humiliate herself in front of Diana no matter how hard she tries.

Not that Diana herself minds. The carefree way Akko acts and speaks is refreshing for someone like Diana who grew up and interacts with sophisticated but arrogant people on a daily basis.

Akko is a breath of fresh air in her world full of posh and wealth.

And Diana can’t get enough.

She just wishes Akko will not become the air she needs to _ survive _ because if that happens during her internship, Diana is absolutely _ fucked._

* * *

Three more scheduled meetings, an arranged factory visit for next week, a planned hospital check-up, and one finished project proposal later, Diana slumps back against her chair, _ finally _done with the day.

All of the scheduling has been done by Akko and Diana doesn’t know if she should feel relieved that Akko is as good as Hannah and Barbara claimed her to be (at least in scheduling) or be terrified that Akko is actually good with the job Diana has no reason _ not _to accept her.

Maybe it’s because she’s way better than the temps Barbara has given her.

Or Diana’s just incredibly biased.

But it’s not like her perceived bias has anything to do with her decision. If anything, Akko proved her dedication to show that she can really handle being Diana’s assistant (even though what she’s done today is merely the surface of her job description).

Akko has made herself acquainted with the list of the executives and department heads and Diana can’t help but feel a little amazed with how quickly she has them memorized.

“So,” Akko drawls out once she notices Diana has closed her laptop. She sits down on the chair across Diana’s table. “Did I get the job?”

Diana lets out a wry chuckle. “If you really need to know. Yes, Akko, you got the job. Your scheduling is not awful compared to the ones I had this past week.”

Akko looks slightly hurt before she registers the humor in Diana’s tone and the slight upturn of her lips. “I’ll show you I’ll be the best assistant you’ve ever had!”

“Only second to Hannah, I hope?”

The two women break the locked gazes they have on each other to see Barbara standing at the threshold of Diana’s office, a brown envelope tucked under her arm.

“Barbara, hey,” Akko greets, a smile and blush on her face. “Guess what?”

“You got the job?”

“Yeah!” Akko answers enthusiastically and Barbara laughs as she walks around the desk to stand beside a sitting Diana.

“Good job. Knew you’d thaw Ice Queen’s heart here.” Barbara pats Diana’s shoulder once. She receives an icy glare in response.

“Hey, Dian – Miss Cavendish is not an Ice Queen,” Akko retorts. Her brows scrunched in a frown.

“It’s fine, Ak – Miss Kagari,” Diana tries to placate her. She is not even slighted by Barbara’s moniker for her. “It’s practically my nickname to her when she and Hannah don’t get what they want.”

Barbara merely chuckles. “Anyway, I just came here to check if Akko really passed your ridiculous test – not that I had doubts.” She looks at Akko. “I knew you’d do great.”

“It wasn’t ridiculous. I was being cautious. Your track record of giving me temps hasn’t been the best, if I recall,” Diana replies dryly.

Barbara rolls her eyes. “_Anyway,_” she says again, “I’ve drafted a memo for you that states Akko is now your executive personal assistant and any calls and messages go through her first. I also have another one for the security department that says she’ll be given keys to your office tomorrow and another for your flat if she asks for it – within reason.” She puts down two sheets of paper on Diana’s desk. “I’ll have them sent out tomorrow morning. I just need your signature.”

“You already made memos?” Diana asks the same time Akko exclaims, “Wait, _ flat_?”

Diana’s eyes widen comically. She totally forgot about that. Having a close friend as her assistant oftentimes blurred the boundaries between personal and professional and she forgot that her former assistants before Hannah also had access to her place.

Barbara looks confused. “Uh, yes? All of Diana’s assistants can get a key to her flat once we’re sure they’ll last more than a day or a month. Diana sometimes needs you to bring files to her place during the weekends.”

“That happens rarely,” Diana interjects, trying to soothe the look of terror on Akko’s face. She doesn’t know if it’s due to the fact that she may have to work on weekends or the idea that _ she _can have access to Diana’s flat.

Barbara shakes her head. “You haven’t briefed her at all, have you?”

“I’m busy, Barbara.” Diana sighs as she pinches the bridge of her nose.

“Well, I’ll do the briefing tomorrow morning. Come in earlier, will you, Akko?”

Akko still looks confused and a little terrified. “Um, yeah, sure. Of course,” she manages to say.

“Well, that’s settled. Now sign, Diana.”

Diana huffs but signs the memos anyway. “And her contract for this job?”

“Here too.” She puts the contract in the middle of the table. “Got it scanned by Legal already. It’s airtight and everything.”

“You really prepared for this.”

“Haven’t done anything else today.”

Barbara backs slightly at the venom in Diana’s glare. “Just kidding!”

“Have a look at this first, Miss Kagari,” Diana addresses her, pushing the contract towards her. “If you have any objections or any thoughts you may have, please don’t hesitate to contact me or Barbara.”

“I don’t have your number,” Akko tells Diana, hesitant – like she’s not sure if she should be confessing that out loud. 

“Oh, yeah, that.” Barbara bends down to scrounge through Diana’s desk drawer.

Diana heaves out a sigh as she watches her friend mess up the organization of the things in the drawer. “Barbara, please stop messing with my stuff. I can look for it myself.”

“Found it!” When Barbara straightens up, she has an iPhone in her hand. She hands it over to Akko. “That phone is what we call the DiMobile.”

“DiMobile?” Akko parrots, staring at the phone in her hand.

Diana rolls her eyes but she lets Barbara explain. It’s not like it’s the first time she’s done this.

“Exclusively for calls and messages to Diana. And only her executive assistant can have that since it’s connected to her laptop and drive so you also have access to her files. It also contains all of her scheduled meetings so you can organize her calendar with that whenever, wherever. Basically all things Diana the CEO needs.”

Akko’s eyes widen and her mouth hangs open a little. “Oh, wow. Really?”

Barbara nods. “Really.”

“Cool,” Akko mutters, her eyes still wide in disbelief.

“Anyway, I’m gonna go.” Barbara gathers the memos and puts them back in the envelope. “I have a Skype call with Han at 8,” she informs Akko.

“Tell her my apologies for missing tonight,” Diana says.

“She understands you’re tired, don’t worry.” She gives her a pat on the back then waves at Akko.

“See you in the morning, Akko,” Barbara says before closing the door behind her, leaving Akko and Diana alone once more.

The two sit in awkward silence until Akko fidgets uncomfortably in her seat. “Aren’t you –” she clears her throat before asking again, “Aren’t you gonna go home?”

“Actually, I am planning to retire for the day,” Diana answers as she arranges folders and the laptop on her table. “And so should you.”

“Ah, yes, right. Go home. Yes.” Akko stands up and gets the contract, not meeting Diana’s eyes, her cheeks and neck are flushed with color. “I should, uh, get going… t-then.”

“Do you…” Diana trails off. _ Damn it. _She isn’t supposed to ask Akko anything but her mind and mouth aren’t functioning properly anymore and she already spoke the words before she can think them through.

Akko is looking at her, waiting for Diana to finish whatever she’s meaning to ask.

Diana swallows the lump in her throat, willing her voice to not waver. “How will you get home?”

Akko tilts her head to the side and Diana tries not to see the action as cute. “I bike to and from work.”

“You _ bike_?” She doesn’t mean to sound so incredulous but again, her mouth betrays her.

The blush that creeps up on Akko’s cheeks doesn’t go unnoticed by Diana. “Uh, yeah. Eco-friendly, cheap, and kinda like workout too.” Her smile is shy as she gazes at Diana. “Why’d you ask?”

The million dollar question. _ Bloody hell._ “Just… I just wanted to know so I’d know how late I can keep you here.” _ Blatant lie. _ But Diana isn’t going to admit to Akko the _ real _reason why she asked it in the first place. She can’t even bring voice to it inside her own head.

Akko’s smile this time is wider, like she’s trying to hold off saying something that is beyond their set boundaries. “Okay, then. I’ll just grab my things.”

Diana nods and Akko leaves at once.

Once everything is in order, Diana grabs her purse and phone off the desk and goes out of her office, turning off the lights and locking the door.

When she steps out of her office, Diana’s breath unexpectedly hitches, not expecting Akko to be there outside, leaning casually against the edge of the table – waiting for her. 

Seeing as Akko has yet to notice her, Diana takes her time to skim her eyes over Akko’s figure. While Diana noticed Akko’s white button-down shirt earlier, her eyes never went lower than her collarbones (for reasons she is _ not _ going to acknowledge) so she hasn’t realized just how _ snug _those jeans are on Akko’s shapely legs.

_ Jesus. Those gym classes and biking do pay off. _

As Diana’s eyes slowly travel higher (she tries _ hard _ not to focus on Akko’s midsection because _ goddamnit _she knows what’s hidden behind that shirt), she notices how the dim lights on the floor highlight the shape of her shoulders as she hunches over her phone and the curve of Akko’s jaw. 

Jaw that she once had the chance to kiss and nip and caress. The memories of their night together flashes through her mind and Diana feels heat pool in her belly and travel slowly downward. 

Some of her brunette hair has fallen over Akko’s face and Diana resists the urge to walk over and tuck the stray hairs behind Akko’s ear and maybe nip her lobe afterwards. And have a repeat of what happened when they first met.

_ Ah, shit. _

Diana can’t help her sharp intake of breath and Akko looks up from her phone and asks as she straightens up, “Ready to go?”

Not trusting her voice to not betray her treacherous thoughts, Diana simply nods and they both walk towards the lift in silence.

The ride to the underground carpark is laden with awkwardness and tension – of what kind, Diana doesn’t want to know. But the moment they step inside, Diana can feel the hairs on her arms and at the back of her neck stand up on end. The air around them is humming with electricity and while Diana is unsure if Akko feels it too, she knows that Akko cannot contain herself – it’s obvious with the way she’s fidgeting with her hands, her eyes trained on her shoes, her shoulders tense.

She somehow hopes Akko won’t strike up a conversation, what with Diana’s unrestrained thoughts and libido.

All hope is squashed, however, when the lift reaches the 15th floor and Akko eventually says, “Diana.” 

Diana doesn’t speak but she inclines her head to look at Akko.

“Uh, thank you… for letting me be your assistant.”

_ Oh. _ “I believe _ I _ should be thanking _ you. _You removed a weight from my shoulders by doing an incredible job today,” Diana manages to say in a calm voice.

Akko chuckles, her eyes not meeting Diana’s. She seems adamant to have a staring contest with her shoes. “Thank you. I just… I know we talked about this but I… ugh, this was so much easier in my head.” The last part doesn’t appear to be for Diana to hear.

“Akko,” Diana begins gently, trying to coax the Japanese girl to continue talking, “what is it you want to say to me?” She just want this ride to end but seeing Akko internally struggling makes Diana _ ache _and gods, why does she even feel this way just because they slept together once?

“I just…I guess, uh, I hope things won’t be, um… awkward between us since we’ll be working… together. Alone. A l-lot. And I know we had…_ something _but you still accepted me as your assistant and I guess I just wanna s-say that I won’t let you down – agreement or not, I-I’d do my best to be a good assistant to you.” Akko chuckles, still looking down. “Because I know we got the order of things wrong but I-I…I like you, Diana, and I want to get to know you better after my internship.” Her cheeks and ears turn a bright shade of red at the confession.

And oh _ heavens, _Akko is now looking at Diana with those beautiful and warm crimson eyes and she unconsciously wets her suddenly dry lips. Akko’s eyes seem to be drawn to the action and her gaze darts down to stare at Diana’s tongue going over her lips.

Suddenly, the air is no longer just humming, now it’s full-blown _ electrifying. _

Several profanities that will probably have her late mother rolling on her grave, run through Diana’s head when Akko draws in the corner of her bottom lip between her teeth.

_ Oh, sweet heavens. _

What Diana will do just to have a taste of those lips again. Soft, inviting, lu– 

It is just in time that Diana swallows the gasp that threatened to escape her.

Mercifully for Diana, the lift signals their arrival at their destination, saving her from making a coherent response and Diana flinches at the sound. Akko blinks several times, seemingly in the same haze Diana was in mere seconds ago.

They both shuffle out of the lift, blushing from ear to ear and if the carpark guard takes notice of it, he doesn’t comment and simply gives Diana a polite greeting.

“My car’s just here,” Diana manages to say once they both somewhat gathered their bearings. “Akko, about what you said in the lift –”

Akko’s vehement headshake halts whatever Diana wants to say. “It’s fine, Diana. I just want to make my intentions clear.” 

Diana nods, pursing her lips. She isn’t certain what she wants to really convey, anyway.

“Um, well, my bike’s in the bike lane.” Her brow scrunches. “Lane? Parking?” Akko tilts her head to the side, adorably confused.

Bloody hell. Diana needs to stop thinking of Akko as adorable. Or hot. She needs to stop thinking of Akko _ altogether! _

“Be careful on you way home,” Diana says, unlocking her car. She is tempted to offer Akko a ride but being confined in a dark, _ private _ space with her right now is a terrible idea what with Diana barely holding on to her self-control. She _ nearly _ pushed the emergency stop in the lift just so she can pull Akko’s lip between _ her _teeth. Surveillance camera be damned.

“You too. I-I’ll see you tomorrow.” Akko smiles at her, a little shy. The heat Diana saw in her eyes earlier has now cooled to warmth and it still flutters her belly.

“Bye, Dia – Miss Cavendish!” Akko waves at her with so much unbridled energy – back to her usual sunny self – as she skips away to retrieve her bike. Diana is honestly amazed how she can control and shift her emotions so fast.

Diana has just gotten buckled up in her car when a connection manages to penetrate the cloud of lust gathered in her brain.

If Akko bikes to and from work, then _ it could be _ that she’s the biker who got too close to her car that one day Diana was almost late to work. Come to think of it, Akko and the biker seem to have the same shade of hair and – 

Akko, wearing a biker’s helmet, passes by on Diana’s line of sight as she pedals her way out of the parking lot and Diana sucks in air when she sees her riding the bike.

The bike with the same model and color – and apparently _ rider _– that she almost hit.

Akko _ was _ the biker who swerved too close to her that day three weeks ago.

_ Of course, it’s her. Who else could it be? _

Diana thumps her head against the steering wheel and lets out her biggest sigh of the day.

Nothing better to end the day but with a new realization that involves her intern – now executive assistant.

She sits there in silence for several minutes, enough to cause confusion in the guard who has his attention focused on his boss who’s been sitting in her Mazda car for more than five minutes now. Eventually, she manages to pull herself together.

Diana drives home on autopilot – barely registering the light traffic, greets the receptionist in the lobby like she usually does, before mechanically riding the lift to the building’s top floor that is only comprised by her flat.

Once she’s inside her bedroom, she goes straight for the bathroom, throwing her stuff on her bed and then drawing herself a hot bath in the tub. All of her movements are done through muscle memory. Nothing is really registering in her exhaustion and lust addled brain and only when Diana finally sinks into the tub, emerging her whole body and only leaving her head above water, does the fog in her brain slowly dissipate.

Not that there is any doubt but Diana’s mind almost immediately wander to her current situation with Akko.

The moment she laid eyes on Akko in LWS, everything in her world hasn’t been the same. Diana has always been in control of the things in her life but Akko just simply breaks down the chains that Diana uses to control everything.

The worst part of it all, she kind of…likes it.

She likes the way Akko smiles at her, the way her smile lights up her whole face and brings a glint to her eyes; the way that brings a warm to Diana’s chest and a flutter to her belly.

She likes the way Akko is so earnest and pure – like the world hasn’t gotten its dirty claws on her yet; the way her purity and genuineness endear Diana to her even more.

She likes the way Akko stumbles through her words one moment and commanding Diana the next; the way that makes Diana feel giddy and oh _ so alive _like she’s experiencing everything for the first time.

She likes how Akko is able to just tear apart every fiber of control Diana weaves even without trying. She doesn’t understand why she should like that – Diana loathes losing control over things in her life – but she _ does. _

She likes…

Diana’s head thump against the edge of the tub as she releases a shuddering breath.

She likes Akko.

Diana knows this before – she has already admitted it to herself after a torturous mental battle – but now… Now Diana can list the things she likes about Akko and what they do to her and it is _ not _good.

Not when Akko is now her executive assistant and they will have to work together _ alone _most of the time. With Akko probably wearing button-downs and skinny jeans to work.

Every. Single. Day.

_ Oh, gods. _

She lets out a pitiful groan, sinking deeper in the tub. Hoping that by going in deeper, she can drown her feelings for and reactions – both physical and emotional – to Akko in the process.

_ Good luck with that. _

Diana has already been way too deep when she saw Akko in LWS. They just danced – grinded against each other is the more appropriate term – but Diana felt something stir deep within her at the sight of Akko. Like a long abandoned treasure that has only been unlocked by the right key. Like Diana has always been the target of many but only one person managed to capture her.

And again, why does it have to be an intern for _ her _company of all people?

Something about Akko makes Diana want to abandon and forget about her duties as a CEO and just do the things she wants to do with (and to) her. Yet at the same time, there’s also something else that prompts Diana to be careful and tread lightly on this, as if her relations with Akko is as fragile as walking on thin ice. 

The tug-of-war of her feelings and the right actions exhaust her more than she’s willing to admit. Add physical stress and Diana all but falls asleep in the tub.

She jolts awake at the brink of sleep, sloshing water over the edge of the tub in the process. She quickly cleans herself up and prepares for bed.

As Diana lies underneath her comforter, body now relaxed for a much needed sleep, her mind conjures up Akko’s warm smile and inviting eyes. The feelings Atsuko Kagari evokes in her is an enigma. But the thrill of it is new and exciting and _oh so_ _worth it_.

Maybe, just maybe, Diana will consider going out with Akko after her internship is over – after all, with no power relations involved, it’s easier to find out if Diana is only in deep because of the chase or because of Akko herself.

It’s the last coherent thing in her mind before she finally succumbs to exhaustion and lets sleep envelop her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go! On to the sexual tension and hilarity next chapter ;)


	6. Holiday Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short compared to the other chapters but as I’ve said this is a gift for you guys. And I apologize if this seems rushed or anything. This doesn’t contribute much to the plot and I’ll try to post something worthwhile after the New Year.

Warm fingers caressing her arm is what Diana wakes up to.

She opens her bleary eyes and warm crimson ones meet them and Diana feels a smile tugging at her lips at the sight of Akko peering down at her.

“Morning, sunshine,” Akko greets as she continues peering down at Diana. Her smile is warm and open and it’s a beautiful sight to wake up to.

“Hey,” Diana replies, her hand coming up to caress Akko’s cheek.

Akko nuzzles her face into Diana’s palm and plants a soft kiss on the skin there. Her lips slowly skim down Diana’s arm and Diana’s breath hitches as Akko kisses her way from Diana’s wrist up to her arm and continuing to her bare shoulder.

The blanket that covers Diana’s upper body shift downwards as Akko continues kissing whatever skin is exposed to her.

Diana barely swallows the moan that threatens to escape her lips when Akko reaches the juncture where her neck and shoulder meets. Akko lavishes her neck with tongue and occasionally nips at it causing Diana to writhe and for the blanket to completely fall off her upper body.

A shiver runs through her as the cold air touches her skin, despite the heat coming off Akko’s body pressed against her own. Diana can already feel herself getting wet with just a few kisses. Yet she can’t feel embarrassed – Akko is hot and sexy especially naked, and that alone is enough to get her aroused.

“Akko,” Diana gasps as Akko sucks _hard_ on her neck. She arches her back and Akko takes the opportunity to palm the underside of Diana’s breast which prompted another gasp from Diana.

“_Jesus_,” Diana whispers hoarsely as Akko continues her assault on her neck and breast. She squirms against Akko’s body pinning her down but Akko is far stronger than she is and she only succeeds in having her chest brush against Akko’s. 

That alone makes more wetness pool in Diana’s nether regions.

Akko’s own breath hitches with the contact but she manages to mutter, “Just Akko is fine,” against her neck and Diana laughs breathily.

Akko raises her head to watch her handiwork – Diana is blushing from neck to ears and there are multiple red marks dotting the skin of her throat. 

With eyes full of lust, Diana gazes up at Akko who is simply looking at her as her fingers continue to trail on the sides of her breast.

“What?” Diana asks, her cheeks reddening further, if that’s possible.

“You’re so beautiful,” Akko says reverently before her lips crash against Diana’s.

Their kiss is searing. Akko groans against Diana’s mouth. Diana, in turn, moans at the feeling of Akko’s hand on her (despite it not touching her where she _really_ needs it) and the tongue that probes into her mouth. 

There’s a bit of shuffling as Akko moves and properly straddles Diana’s waist without breaking their kiss.

Diana is now fully exposed, the blanket thrown off haphazardly away. She licks her lips as she stares up at an equally exposed Akko. She brings her hands up to Akko’s side to caress her but Akko tsks at her and Diana settles for simply holding Akko by the hips.

Her discontentment of not being able to touch Akko is quickly dispelled though. Diana’s breath stutters when she feels wetness on her belly as Akko fully settles herself down on her. “Bloody hell, Akko,” she murmurs against Akko’s mouth. “You’re _wet_.”

“And you’re not even touching me yet,” Akko replies as she pulls away from their kiss and sits up. She watches for Diana’s reaction as her hand slowly trail from Diana’s breast to the other.

Her nipples are painfully erect but Akko ensures that her fingers only touch her areola. Diana almost growls in impatience when fingers tantalizingly brush against her nipple only to pull away before the contact can be fully appreciated.

“Akko,” Diana whines as Akko continues her teasing.

“What do you want, Diana?” Akko practically purrs, a sly smirk on her lips as she watches Diana writhe underneath her.

Diana gulps. She doesn’t want to beg. She’s a Cavendish, goddamnit, but Akko won’t touch her unless she _explicitly_ tells her where she wants to be touched.

“Akko,” Diana huffs, as fingers continue to trail from her breasts down to her stomach then back up again. The teasing and the feeling of Akko’s wetness on her belly is driving her senseless, with nothing on her mind but want and Akko, Akko, _Akko_.

A coy smirk is thrown her way but Akko says nothing else as she continues to tease Diana with soft and gentle touches.

Diana’s breath stutters when nails scrape against the underside of her breast and moves down on her stomach and she almost throws Akko off her with how much she’s wriggling.

“T-Touch me, p-please,” Diana manages to say through her panting. Forget pride. She’d beg on her knees if that means Akko will touch her where she needs it most.

“Where?” Akko taunts her.

“Akko…”

“Diana,” Akko parrots.

To hell with it. “Touch my…n-nipples, p-please, Akko.”

The smile Akko gives her and the fingers _finally_ tweaking at her hard nipple are enough to cement the fact that Diana will beg as much as Akko wants her to if she will continue touching her like that.

But the reprieve from the teasing is over all too soon and Diana whimpers at the lost of contact. She’s about to voice her displeasure when she realizes Akko has moved off her and is slowly shimmying herself down on Diana’s body.

Akko nudges Diana’s legs open and settles herself down in between. Diana gulps as she watches Akko’s fingers trail on her inner thighs, almost brushing against her soaking center.

Diana props herself against her elbows to watch Akko. She’s not wearing anything at all and one nudge to the right direction will put Akko’s fingers where she needs them the most. “Akko, p-please.”

Akko looks up from her ministrations and smirks at her. 

Diana’s hips stutter when Akko’s hand grazes against curls on the apex of her thighs.

“Yes?”

The groan that manages to escape Diana’s lips makes Akko chuckle.

“Stop teasing me,” Diana half-growls, half-begs when a sole finger touches her labia and darts away quickly.

A smirk is all she gets in return.

“Do I have to beg?” Diana manages to ask in between faltered breaths.

“You could,” Akko replies cheekily and Diana almost does just that. 

Until Akko continues, “But I think you waited long enough.” She lowers herself down to bring her face closer to Diana’s core, maintaining eye contact all the while.

Diana watches as Akko’s lips brush closer to her center and her breath hitches when she feels the first touch of tongue against her aching core and she throws her head back with a cry as Akko’s tongue lap up her –

Diana jolts awake, eyes hazy as she looks around her room and tries to catch her breath. She’s painfully aware of the sweat on her body and the wetness between her legs.

She’s _wet_ and achingly so.

She’s alone. No signs of Akko being in her room anywhere and Diana groans as she sinks deeper against her pillows.

One day of trial run of Akko as her assistant and she already has a wet dream involving her? Diana groans once more as she shifts to flop on her stomach and burrow her face against her pillow. 

She knows she should feel ashamed of herself for thinking about Akko in a sexual way. Hell, she didn’t even think of her _consciously_ but her mind managed to conjure up a very vivid wet dream about her.

Maybe she does need to get laid. And soon.

Diana just wishes it can be with Akko.

“Ah, bloody hell,” Diana mutters to herself. 

Two months can’t end soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is like the third scene where we all witness Diana waking up but I wanted to give you guys some sort of gift for the holiday 😊 also can I just say writing a sexy scene is difficult af I swear it’s so difficult to write it even if you have experience or not. I had to use their names a lot in this and I hope I didn’t cause much confusion ahaha
> 
> Happy Holidays and see you guys next year!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! I just finished my thesis so I finally found the time to work on this one. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Is Akko compensated well for her internship?” is not the first thing Diana planned to say to Barbara when she asked her to come into her office.

It _ is _the point Diana wants to raise but she rarely forgoes pleasantries. She was groomed as an heiress after all and manners and poise are always at the forefront of her lessons when she was a child. For a Cavendish, talking to someone without pleasantries seems barbaric.

If Barbara is surprised at Diana’s version of a conversation starter, she hides it well. “All interns are, Diana,” she answers airily and sits down on the chair across Diana’s desk. “It’s your policy, remember?”

Diana hums, her eyes focused on the files from Accounting Akko has given her earlier. “Give her a salary befitting for my assistant.”

It has only been two and a half days (if she is to include this day) since Akko has become her official executive assistant and she has proven to be suitable for the job. Despite Diana’s earlier apprehensions (and the explicit dream she had of Akko after the trial run), she can’t help but feel a little relieved and grateful to whatever being is out there for bringing in Akko to her office last Tuesday.

Diana no longer has to worry about scheduling all her meetings, appointments, and hospital visits. Calls are only redirected to her if they are of much importance and she can fully give her focus on her planned meeting with the Hanbridges next week.

Barbara’s eyes widen in surprise but Diana is too busy to notice. “What?”

Diana raises her eyes to look at Barbara over the rim of her reading glasses. “Did I stutter?”

“No but –”

“Barbara.” Diana removes her glasses and Barbara gulps at the look Diana sends her way. “Akko is working hard and I believe it’s fair to give her the salary that she deserves.”

Barbara nods, her eyes understanding. “Yes, I get that. What I’m trying to say is that people will talk. Your assistant’s salary is quite… hefty.”

“Not if they know nothing about it,” Diana retorts, back to scanning the files in her hands once more.

“Not an easy feat – uh, but totally doable,” Barbara hurries to add when Diana glares _ harder _at her the second time she looks up.

“If you’re concerned with Finance, I’d just have my own money transferred to her account.”

“Diana, that’s sketchy!”

She brushes off the comment with a non-committal shrug of her shoulders. “I just want her properly compensated because she’s doing a fantastic job.”

Barbara frowns. “You’re only saying that because you suffered through a bunch of incompetent temps and Akko is literally a breath of fresh air. Besides, she’s been working for you for what? Almost four days?”

“Three,” Diana corrects her. “Perhaps you are right but I want my employees – intern or not – to know that their work is valued and properly remunerated.” Diana puts the files down on her desk, focusing solely on Barbara now. “Akko is no exception to that. I simply wish to give her more due to her workload as my assistant. You know it’s not the easiest job and I’m hardly the best boss to work for.”

Diana didn’t lie when she said the last part. She knows how meticulous she can be – hell, Hannah has complained to her more than once that Diana is too much of a perfectionist sometimes that it makes it hard for her as an assistant to keep up. Even before Hannah, the salary for her executive assistant is on the high end and Diana understands why Barbara is apprehensive.

Even if Akko is her assistant, she is _ still _an intern whose real reason for being here is to know what the real corporate life entails. Giving her a salary that will make regular employees green with envy is a topic that should not to be taken lightly.

“But it’s weird,” Barbara tells her. “She’s still an intern, Diana, and people _ will talk._”

“Let them. The last thing I care about is the gossip mill.”

Barbara rolls her eyes. Of course the least of Diana’s concern is the runny mouths of some of her employees. “How about this? We give her the intern compensation _ and _half of the salary for your executive assistant.”

“Barb –”

“No, Diana, listen to me. Please.” Barbara’s voice holds a plead in them and Diana stops whatever protest she’s about to say.

“It’s the best option that you have. Don’t let whatever it is you had with Akko cloud your judgment.”

“That’s not it.” Diana throws her a dirty look. Saying such a thing is implying that Akko only got the job because they slept together. Which might be true but not the case _ at all. _Heaven knows how much Diana tried to avoid working with Akko.

Barbara gulps, sensing the topic at hand is too important for Diana. “Okay, sorry, my bad. Point is, the last thing you need is for people to talk about _ why _Akko is receiving such a huge amount of salary. They will speculate and trust me when I say it will get ugly real fast for her.”

The implication hits Diana hard on the chest. She hasn’t thought about that at all, solely focused on ensuring that Akko’s work is properly rewarded. While Diana herself may not care about the gossip mill that she’s certain her employees partake in, Akko is still an intern and it will do no good if she is to be the topic of office rumors.

And it’s not like she can say that her decision was clouded by other reasons. After all, she only really wanted Akko to be properly waged for working hard.

It’s no excuse for her for being such an idiot, however.

Diana sighs and stammers to get the words out of her chest. “I…I haven’t really…thought about that.”

Barbara’s expression morphs into one of concern. “Are you okay?”

“Yes. I was just focused on ensuring Akko gets what she deserves. _ Too focused, _as it turns out.”

“Hey, that’s fine. You’re a generous boss.” Barbara chuckles, trying to assuage Diana’s unease.

Diana just sighs, still not over the fact that she overlooked something like that. “I believe we can do your suggestion. It is far more reasonable than what I originally wanted.”

Barbara nods. “I’ll do the paperwork for that and inform Akko as well. Anything else?”

“No, you may go. Thank you, Barbara.”

“Wanna have lunch together?” Barbara inquires as she gets up from her seat.

Diana gives her a tight smile. “I’m afraid I have to decline. I have a scheduled late lunch meeting with Mr. Blackwell.”

Barbara’s face scrunches in disgust at the mere mention of the name and Diana honestly feels the same. “Eugh. Well, I wish you the best of luck. Text me if you need anything.”

Diana nods. “Thank you, Barb.”

Once her door is closed, Diana stands up to gaze out through the glass wall of her office, files that needed approval forgotten for the time being.

Her conversation with Barbara sort of opened the gates of her mind to – _ once more _– think of Akko and their situation.

Akko was short of being the perfect assistant to her but while Akko’s proficiency – despite her clumsiness sometimes – has proven to be more than enough for Diana to continue having her as her executive assistant, Diana still has problems that involve her overly active and imaginative brain and thirst for the other woman.

And her lewd dream about Akko two nights ago is proof enough of Diana’s attraction to her.

She tries so hard to control her feelings and reactions whenever she gets a whiff of the flowery scent of Akko’s perfume or sees her doing that (adorable) head tilt whenever she’s inquiring or confused. However, more often than not, while Diana is ensuring that none of her _ internal _battle with herself shows on her face, she will see a strip of skin revealed by stretching out sore muscles and Diana just becomes a puddle of lesbian goo right on the floor.

It isn’t Akko’s fault, Diana knows that much. It’s the way her mind sees Akko as some sort of conquest – someone she wants to chase and have. Like a prize she can only have if she works hard for it like most things in her life. Yet Diana knows herself and she knows that that’s not the sole reason.

She really _ does _like Akko. And not just physically.

And working every day with her is straining Diana’s self-control until it’s so taut one snap can render her undone.

_ Gods, _ Diana thinks to herself_, this internal deliberation is getting old. _

Only her etiquette lessons prevent Diana from thumping her head against the glass wall in utter frustration.

“Miss Cavendish?”

Diana flinches from where she’s standing and she whirls around to see Akko standing at the threshold of her office. She clears her throat before speaking, “Yes?”

“Your 11:00 – Dr. Lukic – is here,” Akko replies after a beat of studying Diana’s face.

A flush threatens to creep up on her cheeks. “Send her in. Thank you, Akko.”

Akko beams at her before she closes the door to fetch and usher their head chemist.

Diana shoots one last look at the city bustling outside before she squares her shoulder. There’s always another time to worry about her personal plights.

* * *

Thankfully, her meeting with Dr. Lukic and Mr. Blackwell have gone as smoothly as they could. Aside from having to chide the head chemist for the medicine incident and Diana having to stomp down multiple insults to say to Blackwell, the agenda for their meetups have been thoroughly discussed and she only has to go to the factory and sign a few more papers that need approval.

Overall, the day is less hectic as compared to the previous ones she had before Akko became her assistant. It’s only 2:30pm and it’s turning out to be good.

Three knocks sound on her door before it’s being pushed open to reveal a meek Akko on the other side.

“Yes, Akko?” Diana asks, abandoning the email she’s typing. It’s the last thing she needs to do before she has to leave for the factory visit and head straight home afterwards.

Akko steps inside and closes the door behind her. “Uh, so I finished sending out the email for next week’s board meeting. I’m also done preparing the files needed for that. All the appointments and visits for next week and the ones after that are also confirmed…And,” she drawls out, “I think that’s about it?”

Diana nods. “Okay… but what is it you want to ask me?”

Akko tilts her head to the side and honestly it should be an old trick by now but Diana only regards it cuter and cuter every time she witnesses it. “Um, how’d you know that?”

“You’re fidgeting. And no offense, Akko, but it’s not _ that _ difficult to figure out your tells.” Diana dares not say that she only knows that because she’s been paying much attention to Akko despite _ her _insistence on being solely professional.

If Akko realizes the underlying meaning behind Diana’s words, she doesn’t show it. Instead, she gives Diana a sheepish smile. “Eh, busted.”

“So?” Diana prods.

There’s a bit of feet shuffling and fingers twiddling and then, “Amanda asked me out for drinks. Not that way!” Akko hurries to add when Diana doesn’t say anything but simply cocks a curious brow at her. “She’s kind of bummed about Hannah leaving.”

Diana nods in understanding. She may not be good friends with O’Neill but she caught wind of how she is doing through Barbara. And the fact that she looked so sullen and did not even tease her about Akko during their Legal meetup earlier today already said enough.

“I-I just wanted to um, ask if there’s still anything you need me to do. Or if I can leave early…today…?” Akko, despite her embarrassment, maintains eye contact with her.

Diana’s reply is instantaneous. “Of course, you may leave early. You can actually go once I leave for the factory visit.”

“I can?” Akko’s tone is full of incredulity and Diana wonders what her assistant assumes of her. Does she really think she’ll hold her back on a Friday evening?

“It’s Friday, Akko,” Diana says in lieu of an explanation. “Enjoy yourself.”

“How about you?”

“How about me?” Diana echoes before she can berate herself for sounding so stupid.

Akko nods enthusiastically. “Aren’t you going out?”

“Where?”

“Uh…to a pub, maybe?”

Diana’s face scrunches at the thought of going to a pub and drinking again. She’s had enough drinking experiences the past two weeks to last a lifetime, thank you very much.

“You can come join us.” Akko is practically vibrating with excitement after coming up with that idea.

Diana barely contains her eyeroll. “As you may be privy to by now, I can’t hold my liquor.”

“Eh, practice makes perfect?”

Diana sends Akko a look so dry that the Japanese girl almost withers on the spot.

“You can just hangout with us without even drinking!” Akko tries again. “Professional hangout, of course. Nothing too personal.”

“I appreciate the invite but I have to decline. I’m the last person O’Neill wants to see right now.”

“Why’s that?”

Diana sends her a look that says, ‘really?’

Akko simply blinks owlishly at her.

“I’m Hannah’s friend. She’ll only be reminded of her absence more if I was there.” Diana sighs. The woman in front of her can be so naïve sometimes and she’s only known her for three weeks.

And yet Diana can’t find it in herself to be bothered by it. Akko’s naivety and innocence on some things are mildly refreshing and amusing. And cute, if she’s being honest.

“Well,” Akko begins, rubbing the back of her head, “if you change your mind, we’ll be at Last Wednesday. You can go there after the factory visit. Think about it, okay?” She gives Diana a small smile.

Diana is helpless to fight off her own smile tugging at her lips. Akko’s warm smile is simply too contagious. “I can’t promise anything so don’t hold your breath.”

“I’ll try not to,” Akko retorts with a grin before she walks out.

That sounded a lot like a flirtatious remark but Diana lets it slide. She has an email to type. And heaven knows how many times she already found herself abandoning her work in favour of thinking about Akko.

When 3:00pm rolls in, Diana gathers her stuff and the checklist and files that she needs during the visit.

She’s reading something about the report on the equipment delivery from last week when she goes out of her office and doesn’t realize that Akko is walking towards her, eyes on the files she’s rifling through. Both of them are too focused on the papers in their hands to notice the other.

They bump against each other and both stagger back as papers fly overhead due to the collision and slowly descend to the floor in a heap of disarray.

“Kuso – I’m so sorry, Diana – Miss Cavendish,” Akko quickly says, eyes wide when she realizes who she bumped into. “I was busy looking at the printed list to give you before you go and – and I –”

Crimson eyes helplessly look down and around to see the scattered files lying on the floor and beside their feet. “I’ll go pick them up now!”

Akko immediately bends down to pick up the scattered papers. She moves quickly and puts the files on the desk closest to her, blushing all the while. Diana just shakes her head with a bemused smile before she crouches down to help.

Diana’s hand is halfway to picking up another paper behind Akko – who is now facing away from her – when her eyes follow her assistant’s movement as she bends over to retrieve the fallen files and – _ holy shit. _

Due to her position, Diana is able to see up Akko’s skirt. 

Yes, today of all days, Akko has decided to wear a skirt – _ a goddamn pencil skirt _ that hugs her curves well _ – _and oh dear heavens, has Diana died and gone to heaven?

The skirt rides up Akko’s smooth legs and – _ mother, forgive me, I really don’t mean to ogle – _Diana can’t erase the memory of seeing a hint of black panties.

Unbridled heat coils low in Diana’s belly and settles on her core and she feels sweat prick at the back of her neck.

_ Bloody hell. _

Try as she might, the image of Akko wearing such lingerie has imprinted itself into Diana’s mind and she swears right then and there that being a lesbian is both a blessing _ and _a curse.

Because god_ damn, _those legs. What Diana will do to just have them wrapped around her waist again as she –

When Akko straightens up, Diana is staring at the space where her assistant was bent over mere seconds ago, her mind empty aside from the flashes of black panties running in circles.

“Miss Cavendish, you okay? Did I hurt you?”

Nothing. 

“Eh, Diana?”

Still nothing.

“Hey, Dianaaaa?” Akko drawls out as she moves closer until she’s a mere inch away from Diana’s face. Her crimson eyes regard Diana’s face for any malady that’s causing her to space out.

“Diana?”

The softness and closeness of Akko’s voice rev Diana’s idle mind and she startles when she realizes Akko is crouching and is now practically nose to nose with her.

Diana almost stumbles back but she rights herself on time. She straightens up, looking anywhere but at Akko who is still crouched down. Luckily, Diana catches herself before she looks down and see if the lace panties match with a bra.

_ Stop being a pervert, Cavendish. For heaven’s sake, she’s your assistant! _

She blinks rapidly, trying to get rid of the lust clouding her eyes. “I – uh, I wasn’t…I mean, uh –”

Akko goes back to her feet as she asks, “You okay, Diana?”

Diana nods once and abruptly turns around before she walks – _ runs – _ back inside her office, slamming the door shut and locking it behind her.

“_Bloody hell_,” Diana murmurs. She’s a lesbian but _ damn, _Akko seems to have awoken something so primal in Diana that she never even knew existed in the first place.

_ Deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out. In and out. _

Diana closes her eyes as she focuses on calming down her erratic breathing.

She has to leave in – she glances at her watch briefly – in _five minutes _or she’ll be late but she can’t walk out of her office with an evident blush on her cheeks and feelings of arousal.

What is it about Akko Kagari that reverts her back to being a hormonal teenager? _ Jesus. _

Diana sighs and runs her fingers through her hair. This cannot happen. This should stop and it should stop _ now. _

Thinking and dreaming about Akko is one thing but _ ogling _her is another. The last thing she needs is for Akko to realize that her boss is lusting after her despite their agreement on keeping things solely professional.

She is so lost in the whirling thoughts in her brain that she startles when the doorknob rattles before a knock vibrates against the door behind her back.

Akko’s voice sounds muffled as she speaks, “Um, Miss Cavendish, I organized the files that you need for the visit and the printed medicine list Dr. Lukic sent. I have them here with me.”

Diana clears her throat before replying, “P-Put both of them on your desk. I’ll… get them on my way out. Please go to Barbara and see to it that the payrolls are given on time. Then you may leave after that.” She actually knows that Barbara and the Finance Department are already done with that but she _ cannot _leave and see Akko on her way out.

Not with her mind full of unsolicited images of Akko in various states of undress, wearing different kinds of sexy lingerie.

_ Oh, gods. _

There’s a slight pause on the other side before a simple, “Uh, sure, okay then.”

Diana listens closely and she releases a shuddering breath when she hears the lift ding.

She quickly steps out after seeing that the coast is clear, grabs the files on the desk, and impatiently jabs her finger at the elevator button. She can’t be more thankful that her aunt decided to renovate the company building and thought that they needed four lifts for each floor. A waste of money, sure, but a blessing right now.

Once inside the empty lift, Diana practically slumps against the cold metal.

Akko will be the death of her, she’s sure of it now. There is no way she will last two more months of having her as her assistant. _ Not _if the Japanese girl keeps wearing tight pencil skirts and form-fitting blouses with the top three buttons undone.

Diana really ought to add those clothes to inappropriate office attire.

* * *

Diana ended up 20 minutes late for the factory visit – meaning some of the workers had to extend their shifts in order to accommodate her and she continuously berated herself during the visit. 

It wasn’t her employees’ fault that she had to sit in her car for more than ten minutes in order to calm herself and erase any residue of a half-naked Akko from her brain. And five more minutes to gather her wits before she can drive without any risk of accidents due to a wandering imagination.

And even after the visit is over and Diana apologized to her employees for holding them up on a Friday night, she can’t shake the uneasiness off her shoulders.

Perhaps she _ should _go to Last Wednesday. Not to hangout with O’Neill and the others but to grab Akko, get her alone, and just let go of all the sexual tension that’s pinning her down.

Gods, what Diana is willing to sacrifice to just be able to pin Akko down and – 

_ Enough already, goddamnit! _

Diana thumps her head against the steering wheel and she’s too distressed to actually realize that she’s been thumping her head against a lot of things lately due to her frustration.

She can’t even mask the tone of defeat when she answers her ringing phone. “Hello?”

“Well, don’t you sound cheery.”

Diana straightens up and adjusts her Bluetooth headset. “Barbara.”

“Hey, Diana.”

“Why are you calling?” She barely manages to hold in the sigh that escapes her.

The cheeriness in Barbara’s voice makes up for the lack of it in Diana’s. “Wanna go out?”

“Let me guess,” Diana says as she revs the car into ignition. No point in stewing any further. “Last Wednesday?”

“You read my mind!”

Diana shakes her head as she drives out of the parking lot and straight to her home. “Are you going out with O’Neill and the interns?”

There’s a slight pause and Diana imagines Barbara frowning. “Actually, I’m having drinks with the girls from _ my _department. Unfortunately the interns are not included since Amanda roped them in first.”

“Well, don’t let me intrude.”

“Diana,” Barbara begins.

“Barb, we have lunch with Hannah tomorrow. I’m not risking anything. Besides, I owe my liver a break after two weeks of consecutive drinking.”

“Diana, you, like, drank twice the past two weeks. Granted that you drunk yourself to oblivion but still.”

Diana grimaces at the memory. “Thank you for that awful reminder of why I shouldn’t drink.”

“Aw, come on.”

“I’ll pass.”

“Even with Akko there?”

“_Especially _with Akko there.” Diana honks hard at car that almost got her sidemirror. “Son of a bitch,” she mutters under her breath, hoping Barbara doesn’t hear.

But her friend is obviously paying close attention. “You sound on edge.”

“Just tired,” Diana easily lies. She’s not willing to reveal anything. Not when Barbara is about to drink. Her friend can be a lose tongue with enough alcohol in her system. It’s unsafe to tell her anything especially since she and Akko will be in the same place. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Barb.”

A groan and then a sulky, “Fine.”

“Don’t get too drunk. Han will murder you if you miss lunch.”

“I’ll try not to! Bye, Diana.”

Diana doesn’t even notice that Barbara has already hung up, too focused on the memory the last sentence has brought back.

Her thoughts are thankfully interrupted by another call before they can even begin to drive her crazy.

However, once the voice speaks up, Diana wishes she’ll be just left alone with her thoughts instead as she almost swerves off the road. “Hey, Miss Cavendish.”

Luckily for her, Diana has good control of the car. She can’t say the same for herself though. “Ak-Akko, hello.”

“Sorry to call you but uh, you busy?”

Diana shakes her head.

When she receives no response, Diana realizes she’s on call. _ Ah, hell. _ “Um, no. Is there anything I can help you with?”

“Have you thought about my invite?”

_ I’ve thought about you, alright. _ “Akko… I – hanging out with O’Neill is just – I don’t want to impose. And I believe that despite your insistence that it’s a _ professional _ hangout, having drinks with you borders on…too _ familiar._”

“Well, yeah, I remember our boundaries but…”

Boundaries that she herself put up is the last thing in Diana’s mind. But she’s not going to tell Akko that. “Just have fun and enjoy yourself, okay? I’ll see you on Monday.”

Diana can practically _ feel _the pout adorning Akko’s face at the rejection. Yet she cannot be weak-willed. She has two months to go with Akko as her assistant (or until Barbara finds someone competent) and having drinks with her every Friday will not aid her in keeping her feelings in line.

“If you change your mind,” Akko tries again.

“Don’t worry about me, Akko. Again, thank you for the invite. Have fun.”

“Be careful on your way home, alright?” Akko chuckles. “Drive safe. And uh, eat dinner, please. Don’t starve yourself, it’s not good for your body. Not that anything’s wrong with your body because you’re already fit and amazing. Not that I’m implying that I’ve seen it! I mean, I _ have _ but that’s not the point. _ Shit. _ Uh, I’ll, um, see you on Monday. Bye!”

The line disconnects before Diana can form a reply. Not like she has anything with how flustered she became as Akko unconsciously rambled.

She doesn’t even know if she should be glad that the physical yearning is reciprocated or be absolutely terrified that it _ is. _

The rest of the ride home is pure mental torture again for Diana.

* * *

Diana has always been a punctual person.

Her mother has instilled in her that respecting other people’s time is an imperative trait to have. So, as Diana grew up, she saw to it that she would be there five or ten minutes earlier before classes start. And now, even as an adult, she carries that trait with her when attending appointments or meetings.

Never _ four hours _earlier, though.

Her lunch hangout with Hannah and Barbara is not until 11:30 but there Diana is, already sitting in the café across the restaurant they agreed to eat at.

Who can blame her though? She barely got any sleep last night from how much she tossed and turned and stewed in her thoughts about her current predicament.

Diana reasons with herself that this way, she can actually get some work or reading done as she waits for her friends instead of just _ brooding _– as Hannah puts it. After all, she never leaves her place without her work tablet or a book to occupy her time.

She thought about jogging or going to the gym but considering that those activities don’t require _ all _of her focus, her mind will inevitably go back to the cause of her lack of sleep. So she has decided to bide her time in a café and inconspicuously people-watch as she reads the morning paper while sipping her morning tea.

A day without any business-related emails or proposals is a rare occurrence for Diana. As president and CEO of Cavendish Pharma and the head of the House of Cavendish, it’s almost impossible for her to catch a break or have a day solely for herself.

Granted that Aunt Daryl has been overlooking the Cavendish estates and their other businesses in London while Diana is busy taking care of their company in Blytonbury but all major decisions and contracts still go through her before being approved.

Not that Diana will have any exciting or fun activities if she has a day-off from all the work, however. She would just usually lock herself in the library when she gets the chance. It’s the closest thing she can get to her late mother.

Blue eyes gaze out the glass wall of the café and observe people as they go on with their lives. She watches as a father lifts his daughter off the ground as the mother looks on with love in her eyes.

A bittersweet smile graces Diana’s lips. She always envied people with fathers when she was younger as she had no clear recollection of hers at all. She was told that he died in a plane crash when she was a just year old.

So, it was no surprise that Diana absolutely loved and adored the only parent she knew. Her mother who would work late at night and get up very early in the morning just to ensure that she prepares Diana’s school lunch herself. Her mother who never once complained that she was tired with everything. Her mother who always supported Diana and her silly antics even if they tend to happen in the middle of the night.

Her mother had always been a busy person. Between juggling an entire corporation and being a single mother, she barely had any time for herself. But she was always so kind, gentle, and smiling.

It’s one of the many things that Diana admired about her.

However, exhaustion eventually caught up to her.

Diana still remembers it vividly even if she was only six when it happened. 

Playing in her mother’s room as she waited for her to come home from work was her usual routine. Diana would run up to her mom once she hears the door open and her mother would drop whatever she’s holding to catch Diana in her arms.

She should’ve seen it. Diana had noticed that her mother’s eyes had become sunken and there were dark bags under them as days turned into weeks turned into months. But her mother reassured her she’s fine, nothing would happen.

Until something did.

That night, Diana was halfway across the room when her mother collapsed on the threshold of her bedroom.

Diana’s heart clenches painfully in her chest as she remembers what happened and what she could’ve done to prevent it.

_ You were six, young lady, _is what Anna, their head maid and Diana’s nanny, always tells her whenever she sees Diana looking at her mother’s picture with a face full of sadness and regret.

Tears begin to cloud her vision and Diana shakes her head as she gets rid of the miserable thoughts in her mind.

It’s a reprieve from thinking about Akko but reminiscing about her mother simply puts salt on unhealed wounds.

So, she squares her shoulder and picks up the forgotten tea on the table, taking a sip and wincing at the lukewarm liquid that touches her tongue. She’s been too much into her head lately and it has done nothing good to her wellbeing.

Yoga and meditation don’t work. Neither do workout or jogging. Her mind will always, _ always _inevitably go back to one Atsuko Kagari.

And if it doesn’t, she gets lost in the memories of the past.

Diana sighs as she brings out the book she brought with her. Losing herself in a book is a much easier and safer option than letting her mind wander to what she should do with her situation with Akko. Diana has prided herself in facing problems and challenges head on but that same rule can’t be applied to her assistant. Not when the only solution Diana can think of is forgetting their agreement about being solely professional until Akko’s internship is over.

A sigh once again escapes her lips. _ James Patterson save me from this torture. _

Eventually, Diana did lose herself in her book that she only stops reading when her phone atop the coffee table vibrates and catches her attention.

_ Hannah, _the caller ID reads.

“Hello,” Diana greets as she puts the phone to her ear.

“Hey yourself. Where are you?”

Diana notes the page number on the book before putting it back in her bag. “In a café. Why?”

Hannah sounds grumpy as she answers, “Well, I’m already here at the restaurant and Barbara won’t reply to my texts or answer my calls.”

Diana looks out the glass wall and sees Hannah standing outside the restaurant across the street, wearing a casual blue blouse and white jeans with a pair of loafers. An appropriate outfit for the relatively warm weather. “I can already see you from here. I’ll be right there.”

“I can go to the café instead.”

“No need. You can just wait there.”

“Or I can run and meet you outside the café?”

Diana chuckles. “Fine.” She gathers her things and walks out of the coffee shop. Hannah almost immediately spots her from across the street and she waves her hand high above the air as she runs towards Diana as if they haven’t seen each other in months instead of two weeks.

She lets a small smile grace her lips at Hannah’s exuberant energy and she halts on the sidewalk as she waits for Hannah to reach her. 

Hannah stops short before she can throw her arms around her friend. She knows Diana is not big on physical affection and Diana is grateful for Hannah’s respect for her boundaries.

“Come here.” Diana opens her arms and Hannah beams before she throws her arms around her friend. She did miss Hannah. Maybe not as much as Barbara or O’Neill but Hannah is a good friend and confidant and practically her sister. Waiving her boundaries on physical affection can be done once in a while.

“I missed you,” Hannah murmurs as she pulls away.

“Missed you, too,” Diana replies with a smile. “How have you been?”

Hannah laughs as she gestures for Diana to walk with her to the restaurant. “Aw, still so formal, I see. It’s like I never left.”

“You’ve only been gone for two weeks, Han,” Diana retorts dryly.

“Yeah, well, I thought Akko would rub off on you by now.” She waggles her eyebrows and Diana rolls her eyes.

“She’s been working for me for three days. Not three years.”

Hannah laughs. “And same dry humor.”

Diana raises a brow. “Do you really expect me to change so suddenly after you left?”

“One could only –”

_ “Hannah!” _

Suddenly a very enthusiastic Barbara is barreling towards them and Diana has half a mind to sidestep before she can be included in the bear hug Barbara gives Hannah.

Diana raises her hand to cover her mouth as she tries to stifle her laughter at the sight in front of her.

Both of her friends are crying and sniffling while looking each other up and down and touching the other wherever they could. To a stranger’s view, they seem to be lovers who have been apart for years. 

But to Diana, they’re simply best friends who have never been apart for longer than 10 hours and now have to deal with a hectic working schedule and a two-hour drive away from each other.

She’s equally touched and amused.

“I missed you!”

“I missed you, too!”

A teary gaze and then another hug.

Now Diana is just amused and trying hard not to laugh.

Hannah pulls away and exclaims, “Stop laughing at us and come here!”

Before she can back away, Diana is pulled into a three-way (more like two-way since she’s not exactly reciprocating) hug and she inwardly groans as her two friends squeeze her.

“I love you both,” Hannah tells them as she pulls away.

Hannah and Barbara once more share a hug before they gather themselves enough to stop being locked in each other’s arms.

Diana simply opts to watch people milling around in the park as she patiently waits for her friends to wipe any remaining tears from the heartfelt reunion. She can’t even find it in herself to be bothered by their enthusiastic display. Knowing them for as long as she has –

Her thoughts halt as her eyes get drawn to the back of a jogging brunette that she already knows the identity of without her turning around.

Even on weekends, she can’t get a break from her?

She’s unaware of her friends following her line of sight until Hannah speaks up.

“Doesn’t that brunette jogger look like Akko?”

Diana whirls around, a blush already forming on her cheeks. “Pardon me?” she manages to say.

“Yeah, that really does look like her,” Barbara agrees with a nod.

Before Diana can refute their statements, the brunette turns around and starts jogging _ towards their direction. _

“Yup, definitely Akko,” the two say in unison.

Diana feels frozen on the spot after realizing that Akko with her hair up in a ponytail and wearing a sweatshirt and tights is as hot and alluring as an Akko wearing a tight pencil skirt and a blouse with the top three buttons undone.

She doesn’t even notice the look that passes between Hannah and Barbara. If she had, she would’ve stopped them before they can even open their mouths.

“Hey, Akko!”

Sapphire eyes widen in surprise and she whirls on the two traitors with a reprimand on the tip of her tongue – which then promptly dies as she hears, “Oh, hi!”

_ Oh, bloody hell. _

Diana hears rather than sees Akko approaching them as her jogging slows to a walk as she moves towards them on the sidewalk. She gingerly turns around to face her doom, keeping her eyes trained on a spot over Akko’s shoulder.

“Hey guys.” Akko smiles at them, wiping at her bangs matted on her sweaty forehead. Her eyes linger on Diana’s jean clad legs before Barbara subtly coughs and gets her attention.

“Hey, Hannah, you’re here!” Akko beams as her eyes refocus on the other girls. “I’d hug you but I’m all sweaty.”

“Yeah, no, I’ll pass.” The words seem offensive but Hannah is actually laughing. “I didn’t know you run.”

Akko shrugs. “Stiff muscles. I’m not used to sitting for too long.”

“Yeah, heard you got the job! I mean I knew you would because I’m never wrong,” Hannah declares, voice taking on a haughty tone.

Diana just rolls her eyes. That, at least, got her to focus more on the conversation instead of drinking in the sight of Akko in her sinfully snug tights.

“We’re just about to have lunch. Wanna join us?” Barbara asks and Diana can strangle her then and there.

After calling her over now she wants Akko to have lunch with them? Akko, whose shirt is damp in some places with hair stuck on her forehead and sides of her face but manages to make sweat look sexy.

_ Heavens, give me a break. _

Akko, thankfully, declines before Hannah or Barbara can make a case for themselves. “Gomen-nasai but I promised Lotte I’d help her with her botany stuff after my run.” She gives a sheepish smile.

“That’s quite alright,” Diana says before her traitorous friends can utter a single syllable. She has to save herself from this somehow. “Don’t let us impose on your weekend plans.”

“But if you want, you can totally ditch Lotte and join us,” Hannah adds, a sly smirk on her face.

Diana glares so hard at Hannah that even Barbara shrinks a little from where she’s standing next to her.

Akko luckily doesn’t notice the look on Diana’s face. She laughs and shakes her head. “Rain check?”

Hannah shrugs her shoulders. “Sure.”

“It’s nice to see you again, Hannah.” She smiles and nods. “Barbara.”

Diana gulps when Akko turns to her. The look on those crimson eyes is enough to rob her of her next breath. “Diana.”

She gives her a curt nod, not able to meet those red eyes.

Akko studies Diana a bit longer then says, “I’ll see you guys on Monday.” She waves at them before jogging off.

Once she’s out of their sights, Hannah drawls, “So that’s interesting.”

When the haze in her mind clears, Diana narrows her eyes at her treacherous friends. “I will order the most expensive food in this restaurant and the two of you will pay for it_ in cash,_” she declares before turning on her heels and walking briskly to the restaurant. Petty, sure, but Diana needs something else to focus on or she will combust from unexpectedly seeing Akko.

“Diana, you don’t pay me enough to afford this!” Barbara exclaims after seeing the menu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I put something else aside from sexual frustration 😂. Just wanted to show a different side of Diana albeit small.


	8. Week Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A relatively short chapter. I'll upload another one hopefully within the week. Just thought it's better to separate this from the other one.
> 
> You'll know what I mean after this. 
> 
> Enjoy! ;)

When Monday rolls in, Diana is prepared for whatever possible question Paul Hanbridge might ask her during their Friday meeting. The proposal is flawless and whatever rebuttal she may receive will be suitably answered.

She has no doubt in her mind that the hospital for her mother’s memoriam will be done according to her plans with the Hanbridge Group as their biggest investor. After all, this has been her main agenda ever since she became the CEO of the company – to build a hospital after her mom’s legacy and kindness. 

Of course, it took longer than she originally intended due to the complications her aunt has brought upon them but after five years of cleaning up her mess, she can finally put the plan into action.

Diana can’t help but feel a little accomplished for finishing something close to her heart.

Despite the awkward situation she had to face last Saturday and the _ interrogation _Hannah conducted, she still had something to look forward to and put her attention on.

She also finally found a solution to her quandary with Akko. One that she plans to put into action today so she will stop second-guessing herself and her decision.

“You called me?”

Diana looks up from her laptop to see Akko poking her head in through the small opening of the door. She immediately closes the lid of her laptop and slides it aside.

“Come inside, Akko, and close the door.”

Akko does what she’s told then settles herself on the chair across the desk, her body turned towards Diana fully. “Um, what’s up?”

Taking a deep breath – which is probably a mistake because now Diana had a lungful of Akko’s perfume and _ gods, _she really does smell divine.

Shaking herself out of the trance, Diana begins, “First, I need your word that whatever we’re about to discuss in this room will stay between us and between us alone. I wanted to have my lawyers write an NDA but I deemed it… too excessive.”

There’s a moment of hesitation before Akko gives a tentative smile and nod. “Hai! Just between the two of us, I promise.” She raises her right hand to seal the vow.

Diana squares her shoulder. _ Now or never. _ “I called you here to talk to you about…our unusual… _ situation_, so to speak.”

Akko almost immediately sits straighter. “Is there a problem? Did I cross a line last week? I mean, I tried so hard not to stare at you for longer than five seconds and I’m sorry if me looking at you has made you uncomfortable. Just tell me what I can do to fix it and I’ll –”

“Akko, wait, no.” Diana exhales and tries not to focus on the staring part. This is already going off script. And she hasn’t even properly begun!

“Then what is it?”

“I…have another agreement I’d like to propose to you.” Diana takes in a breath before continuing, “One that I know is bizarre but it’s the only solution I can think of to resolve this…” she trails off, gesturing at the space between them. “_…tension._”

“Are you dumping me? Firing me?”

Diana runs a hand through her hair. “Akko, please, if you’ll just let me finish?”

Akko bashfully casts her eyes down and makes a zipping gesture to her lips.

Steeling her nerves once more, Diana continues, “I am not going to be a hypocrite and deny that I feel an…attraction towards you. And neither am I blind or oblivious to say that is a mutual feeling. Or am I wrong on that part?”

At Akko’s quiet disagreement, Diana ploughs on, “Which is why I thought that dancing around this tension until your internship is over is ineffective. Please, wait for me to finish.” She lowers the hand she put up when Akko opened her mouth to protest.

As she waits for Akko to swallow any objections at the tip of her tongue, Diana reminds herself that for this to work, she has to be completely honest – with Akko _ and _herself. Even if admitting to her feelings and reactions the past few weeks is taking all of her courage and strength.

“I must confess that I have been distracted lately,” Diana resumes. It’s easier to talk without having to look directly into Akko’s warm crimson eyes. “I didn’t exactly imagine to bump into you again after that night. Worse, to learn that you’re our intern and now my assistant. And yet, we established an agreement that will last until you’re no longer legally bound to this company and in extension, to me.”

Akko raises a hand and Diana can’t help the bemused smile that tugs at her lips.

“You want to ask a question?”

An enthusiastic nod.

Diana nods in return. “Go on, then.”

“What are you trying to say exactly, Diana?” The words leave Akko’s mouth in a rush and Diana has an inkling she’s been struggling to inhibit herself from speaking. “I’m kinda lost here.”

Here goes nothing. “I believe that our agreement will no longer be necessary –”

_ “NANI?!” _

“Akko,” Diana grits out after touching her ear at the shriek she just heard. Akko can _ really _ be loud. “I told you let me finish first, _ please._”

Akko deflates in her seat but she motions for Diana to continue. She resembles a kicked puppy with ears down and Diana almost feels bad.

_ Darn it, now is not the time, Cavendish. _

After a few moments of silence, Diana finally speaks again. “As I was saying, I believe that the agreement we had will no longer be necessary because I want to stop dodging this attraction just to have it bounce right back at me, catching me at the most inopportune of times.” _ Like last Friday_, is left unsaid.

A raised hand again.

Diana closes her eyes and nods her assent. Sometimes she wonders why she’s drawn to Akko at all.

When she opens them again, she’s reminded exactly of the reason why when her gaze falls on Akko’s face and _ lower. _

_ Bloody hell. _

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Akko inquires.

“I want you,” Diana replies the same time Akko says, “You’ll go out with me now?”

_ Ah, fuck. She’s so wholesome. _

Akko blushes as red as her eyes and Diana can also feel the flush on her neck and cheeks.

Did she really expect everything will go according to her plan? With Akko in the mix? _ Fat chance. _

“Wait, so you _ do _want me? The same way I want you?”

“Akko,” Diana warns, her voice divulging the mortification she feels. She’s tempted to drop her face into her hands if only that will make this conversation less humiliating.

“I mean – I – Diana, _ come on! _ You can’t just drop that on me and expect me to take it lightly!”

Diana thinks she might be right. But still, she never expected to hear such excitement in Akko’s voice at the admittance. Has she never realized just how much Diana has been staring at her lately? How her eyes glaze over whenever Diana catches a whiff of Akko’s perfume? Or how Diana loses her train of thought whenever Akko gives her that cute lopsided smile or that head tilt that she’s doing _ right now?_

“I mean, I didn’t want to assume since you’re all professional and I respect the boundaries you set for us but like… _ really? You _ want _ me?"_

“Yes, Akko, get on with the program.” Diana rolls her eyes. Despite the offhanded remark, a blush is still evident on her cheeks.

“So what does this mean?”

“What do you think?”

“You want to…sleep with me? Again?”

Diana wills herself to stop blushing. Wasn’t this the plan? The only way she’ll get through with this is to stop running and hiding and finally face this head-on. 

She coughs into her fist before answering, “I thought I made that clear.”

Akko’s face scrunches. “But what happens after?”

“Pardon me?”

“I mean, if – hypothetically speaking, we,” Akko clears her throat, blushing again, “sleep together, what happens next?”

Diana eyes her curiously, unsure of what Akko wants her to say. But this is fine because she _ planned _to answer this kind of question. 

“We go back to being professional colleagues, of course. You’re a great assistant and it would be a darn shame for me to lose you just because we slept together.” She steeples her hands, props her elbows on the desk, and braces her chin against her joined fingers. “I simply want to stop skirting around this tension. This has been tormenting me for days now and despite my self-control, my…attraction to you only succeeded in distracting me from my duties as a CEO. The only solution that I thought was to just… do it.”

“So, what you’re saying is you’re going to sleep with me just to get it over with?”

Diana winces at the choice of words but she nods, nonetheless. “If you put it that way.”

“Oh, hell _ no_.”

She sits back. _ “I beg your pardon?” _

Akko scrambles to explain at the look of pure disbelief on Diana’s face. “Okay, don’t take this the wrong way or anything. I really like you, Diana. And I want you. _ Kuso_, I want you so bad, you have _ no idea_. But if falling into bed with you means that I won’t be able to take you out on a date then my answer is no.”

She puts up a hand, a stern look on her face when Diana opens her mouth to speak. “No, it’s my turn to speak. I meant what I said the first time. I want to take you out on a date, not just have a quick tryst in a random hotel.”

“We went to _ my place _ the first time_, _Akko.” Diana can’t help but interject.

“Bleh, you get my point. Just… Diana, there is nothing in this world that I want more than you. But if having you only means one night of lust and passion instead of making you laugh over dinner then I’m afraid the answer is no.”

Diana is stunned to silence, unsure if she’s hearing right.

“My attraction to you runs deeper than just physical. And if what _ you _feel is just that – you know, physical – then I’m willing to wait until my internship is over to show you that there’s a bit more personality under this amazing bod.” She waggles her eyebrows.

And despite the gleam in her eyes, there’s fear and uncertainty there. Fear that Diana only wants Akko for her body. Like a goddamn perverted asshole.

Diana backtracks their conversation in her head as fast as she can. 

“Akko, I didn’t mean it that way, I’m sorry. I –”

“I know you didn’t.” She gives her a small, reassuring smile that does nothing to ease Diana’s worries. “Trust me, I know it’s hard to keep the distance. I mean, have you seen _ you? _ I never thought wearing glasses is sexy until I saw _ you _ wearing one. Plus you wearing those business clothes? _ Kuso_. I feel like I’m in a damn manga fawning over my senpai.”

“A what? _ Your what?” _

Akko waves her hands in the air, dismissing the questions. “Back to the point, though. Diana, I will take you out on that date and _ then, _we’ll see how it goes.”

“I don’t think I’ll last until then,” Diana confesses softly, embarrassed. But she knows there’s no point in hiding behind a stoic façade anymore. Not when Akko has unexpectedly destroyed her plans and built a very different one.

Understanding and realization dawn on Akko’s face. “Um, tell me what I can do to help?”

“Well, you can stop existing or you can sleep with me. But the former is impossible and you already said no to the latter.” The words are out of her mouth before Diana can think twice about them. Her brain really does malfunction whenever Akko is near.

Akko gives her a timid smile. “Yeah, sorry ‘bout that.”

“You can, um,” Diana begins, uncertain if she should reveal this one as well.

At Akko’s encouraging nod, Diana breathes out. There really is no point keeping anything secret anymore. She might as well just divulge this information seeing she has no dignity left anymore, anyway.

“You can avoid wearing anything, um, tight, maybe? Or just keep the top three buttons of your shirt closed.” The blush that spreads on Diana’s cheek can rival Akko’s eyes.

Due to her chagrin, she doesn’t see Akko smiling like a cat that got the cream.

“Sure. I can do that.” Akko chuckles. She sounds way too smug.

Diana scrubs at her face with one hand. “Seeing as how I managed to screw this up, I would like to apologize for coming as too forward and suggestive. I never meant to –”

Akko lays a gentle hand on Diana’s that is resting on the desk. Diana flinches in surprise but doesn’t pull away.

Her hand is so warm and gentle and Diana has to force herself to stop staring at their hands.

“Hey, it’s okay. I promise.” Akko’s smile is sincere and Diana chastises herself for being hormonal and having a tunnel vision. 

She thought solving this physical attraction is the only solution. And yet even now – even when Akko’s blouse only has _one_ button undone and there’s not much of a bare skin on display, Diana still wants her. Just as badly as when she first saw her.

And she wants to see more of that smile. And experience more of that warmth.

Diana almost scoffs at herself. _ So you really thought sex will solve this, huh? _

She’s in too deep already. _ Heavens, save her. _

“I’m not offended. I promise,” Akko is saying. “I think I’m sorta flattered? I mean, wow, it’s _ you_, you know what I’m saying?”

Diana doesn’t but she doesn’t say that aloud, too busy thinking about what all of this entails.

“You don’t have to worry about offending me, Diana.”

“Still, I apologize, Akko. I was too forward and brash and I don’t want you think I’m objectifying you in any way. Or I simply want you for your, um…body.” Diana feels flustered again.

“Don’t worry about it.” Akko retracts her hand and Diana tries to hide her disappointment behind a smile. “One last question though. So what is our agreement now?”

“The same old one?” Diana tries because if she’s being honest with herself, she didn’t think Akko would turn her down so she didn’t think of any alternatives. Which, in hindsight, she _ should have_. She’s been working as the CEO of their company for years, thinking of options is supposed to be a second nature to her by now.

But anything Akko-related throws Diana out of the loop. And this one is no exception.

“But can we, like, um, be more…familiar with each other? Like friends? You know, lunches and stuff? Totally platonic, of course, until I finish my work here.”

_ Platonic. _ Diana almost scoffs at the mere mention of that. Nothing about this is platonic. But if it will keep her feelings in line and maintain Akko at a safe distance then she’ll do it. She honestly sees no harm in it.

After all, running away from Akko was already proven to be futile. Maybe doing the opposite can ease her tension?

Akko apparently thinks as much. “I guess it’ll make things easier if you don’t have to restrain yourself so much, you know?”

Diana raises an eyebrow at her intonation. “Is this for me or for you?”

The smile Akko gives her screams of ‘busted.’ “A lil of both?”

She gives a wry chuckle and shakes her head. “Fine, I concur. Although I still believe we must not show any kind of display to others that may be construed as something more.”

“So a…professional bond?” Her smile is hopeful.

Diana’s heart flutters in her chest at the sight and she should be scared of this. Of the possible reason for the flutter because when was the last time she felt this way? And yet for some reason, she’s _ not. _

“Yes, you can call it whatever you like, Akko,” says Diana after a while.

Akko’s smile widens. “Cool. Do we hand shake on that or what?”

Diana simply raises an elegant eyebrow.

“Okay, that’s a no. Um, anything else you wanna say?”

“I already stated what I wanted. And now we already have a more apposite agreement between us.”

Akko nods. “Then, um, I’ll go. I have to finish sending out the files you presented earlier during the board meeting.”

“Of course. Don’t let me hinder from your tasks any longer.”

Akko stands up and is halfway across the room when Diana finally finds her voice again.

“Akko,” Diana starts, uncertainty lacing her voice, “I really didn’t mean to imply that I only want you…physically. For what it’s worth, I…”

Akko stops with a hand on the knob and looks over her shoulder to regard Diana, eyes softening. “You don’t have to say it if you’re not ready.”

Diana nods, grateful for the out Akko offered. Yet she still feels she has to right this somehow. Fix what she has royally butchered. 

Because now that her attraction to Akko is out in the open, it’s easier to be more honest with herself and to the person of her desires. Now, nothing is in the way except for the professionalism they must maintain while Akko is still her intern and assistant.

The knob turns and –

“I like you too, Akko.”

The dazzling smile she gets in return is enough to calm the storm brewing in Diana’s mind.

And then Akko’s gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so there's that. I know it's not much but think of it as the turning point of their relationship as colleagues *wink wink*


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Another chapter within a week??? Yeah, that's what happens when I'm stuck in my room the whole day. 
> 
> Anyway, as you can surmise by now, I write the stories per week. Just in case there’s any confusion.

Diana dislikes Andrew Hanbridge with every fibre of her being.

Being heirs to long-standing and influential aristocratic families of Europe, she and Andrew were in the same group of friends growing up. But being in the same group never ensured that they would get along.

They never did.

While Diana is polite, well-mannered, and kind despite her wealthy family background, Andrew is haughty and he never fails to remind people that he is a Hanbridge and they must remember his status in society.

The first time they met was during summer, Diana was four and Andrew was five. Diana had been quietly playing with her teddy bear in their manor’s lawn when a shadow blocked her view. When she looked up, Andrew was smirking at her and it was too late when Diana realized that Andrew had taken her toy and had thrown it away just to spite her.

The teddy bear had been given to her by her mother and despite still being whole and intact, Diana hated Andrew for it. And that was just the beginning.

Every time they would come across each other at parties, Andrew would do something just to piss off Diana. Of course, being a Cavendish taught her that no matter how rude a person can be – even if it’s Andrew – she has to show that she’s above such silly things. Andrew would prank her and Diana would just let it go without so much as a fuss.

Eventually, Andrew got tired of annoying Diana and he just flat out ignored her.

Not that Diana minded, of course. She was grateful that Andrew finally grew out of his infantile behavior. They knew each other fairly well but they still didn’t get along. The two of them merely tolerated each other, they were not friends nor were they enemies.

Acquaintance, that’s the word Andrew used to describe their relationship. They were merely acquaintances.

But when 16-year old Andrew caught a 15-year old Diana kissing his crush in a broom closet, Andrew decided that he wants nothing to do with Diana at all. Yet he has made it a point to inflict pain or humiliation to Diana with every chance he gets.

Diana doesn’t blame him, of course. She would’ve been pissed too if she was in his shoes. But in her defense, she didn’t know he had a thing for Chloe. Andrew didn’t know that nor did he care to listen to Diana and Chloe’s hasty explanations.

Thus begun the endless and fruitless antagonization of Andrew Hanbridge against Diana Cavendish.

Diana doesn’t mind, Andrew is pretty much harmless – he literally can’t do anything to seriously hurt Diana lest he damages their family’s reputation and ruin their business – and he at least knows when and where he can be rude to Diana. She is at least thankful for that.

Yet right now, Diana can’t help but feel as if Andrew’s antagonizing words in front of every board member of her company will be far better than seeing him leaning over the desk and blatantly _ flirting _with Akko Kagari, if her blush is anything to go by.

Diana sees red. And not the red that is Akko’s warm eyes, no, she sees blood red, the color of boiling annoyance and jealousy.

She knows it’s misplaced and misguided. They already had a serious talk a few days prior and it only served to show just _ how much _Akko likes her. And despite what they’ve talked about, Diana has no hold over Akko’s personal relations. Yet here she is, standing a few meters away, watching as Andrew continuously gets in Akko’s personal space.

_ Bloody hell. _

With rational thought out the window, Diana marches over to Akko’s desk. Andrew and Akko don’t even notice her presence until she says, “Miss Kagari.”

Two pairs of eyes look up to see a _ very calm but very scary looking _ Diana.

“M-Miss Cavendish,” Akko sputters. She rolls her chair a few good inches away from Andrew and Diana feels a false sense of security at the action. “I-I was just, um, there was nothing here, I swear!”

“Ah, Diana, you never fail to ruin my game,” Andrew says as he straightens up and raises an eyebrow at her and Diana glares.

“My employees, especially the _ interns _ –” Diana ensures she emphasizes the word enough, “– are not your plaything.”

“Live life a little, Cavendish. Have you not a rebellious bone in your body?”

“And you still have the mind of a ten year old. Grow up already, Andrew.”

Andrew merely sneers at her. “I did grow up, Diana, and I did it so well that girls are always fawning over me.” He glances at his side. “Right, Atsuko?”

Akko, who is staring at Diana up until that point, whips her head to look at Andrew. “I’m not one of them! I already told you, like, so many times. And I told you, it’s _ Akko!_” She actually sounds tired and Diana narrows her eyes at Andrew.

Diana maintains a cool composure despite every fiber in her being telling her to just smack Andrew across the face. _ God _knows he deserves it. “Leave her be, Andrew. You shouldn’t be here in the first place.”

Andrew shrugs. “I’m just looking around the place. It’s not like I’m not allowed to.” It’s a challenge, the way he says it. Diana knows Andrew far too long to not know his antics and logic.

But Diana has been playing this game with Andrew for as long as he has. “You have no business to be here. This is the 20th floor and the meeting is at the 19th.”

Andrew rolls his eyes. “What’s gotten into you? I’m literally just looking around.”

“You were practically draped over Akko.” She drops the pretense of being professional. _ None _ of this is professional.

Diana glances at the Japanese girl and Akko is as bright as a tomato, looking like she’s caught in a crossfire and Diana can’t blame her because she _ is_. “As a business partner, need I remind you of the possible repercussions of your actions?”

“She’s an intern. She’ll be out of here before you know it. It’s not that scandalous.” He throws her a smirk and Diana has to remember how to breathe to calm herself. She cannot lose control over Andrew’s behavior. It will just add fuel to his fire.

“Leave, Andrew.”

“What are you doing here, anyway? Isn’t the meeting at the 18th?”

Diana’s eye twitches and she pinches the bridge of her nose. “19th,” she automatically corrects and judging by Andrew’s expression, he knows he said the wrong floor. He’s messing with her. “And if you are so inclined to know, _ my office _is in this floor. I believe I have no need to explain what I do in my own company building.”

“Well I was just asking, you know. How are _ you, _anyway?”

As if he actually cares. “None of your business.”

He puts a hand over his heart. “You wound me, Diana.”

“_Leave_, Andrew,” she repeats, with much more venom this time.

“I just want to have fun. You have new faces, gotta stay acquainted, right, love?” He throws a wink at Akko’s direction and she glares at him.

“Andrew,” Diana warns. She’s already reaching her limit. She usually is more composed than this but seeing Andrew invading Akko’s personal space – and Akko looking very trapped – does not help with her current predicament. She isn’t jealous, Diana tells herself, she’s simply looking out for her hardworking assistant.

“You used to be a lot more fun, you know, back when you used to sneak in broom closets, stealing other people’s girls. You’re competition but you _ were _fun. Now you’re just…bland. Sometimes I wish you’d go back to stealing what’s mine instead of this rundown version.” Andrew rolls his eyes.

“I swear on the Cavendish name, Andrew, if you don’t stop –”

“What are you gonna do, Diana? Ban me from going here? You can’t do that. I can go here whenever I want to pester whoever I want. And you know what? I happen to like Atsuko here.” Andrew playfully narrows his eyes. “Unless you plan to steal her, too, right under my nose?”

Diana has endured this for so long. The not-so subtle digs about what Andrew had seen a few years back is his favorite and Diana knows she kind of deserves it. But at this point, she knows it’s just to spite her. However, the remark rubbed her the wrong way and she actually feels her blood boiling with something akin to rage.

Diana doesn’t know she has it in her up until that point. 

“I said, _ stay away from her, Andrew.” _

It surprises the three of them. Especially Diana. Why did she say that? And in front of Andrew of all people?

It is too late to take it back and by doing that, Diana will only make matters worse.

_ Dear goodness_, what has she done?

Andrew realizes he’s never heard such animosity in Diana’s voice and he starts piecing things together. “Well, that explains a lot.” He chuckles and looks at Diana as if she’s just given him the weapon to use against her that he’s been looking for all these years. 

And maybe she has.

“You like her.” It isn’t a question and Diana knows that much. 

Andrew laughs, an evil glint in his eyes. And Diana steels herself to take the brunt of the consequences of her actions.

But then Andrew just straightens up and smooths nonexistent creases on his suit. He starts moving forward but stops when he is standing side by side with Diana.

“Careful now, Diana. With this knowledge, _ I _ might just steal _ your _ girl.” His voice drops down to a whisper. “You know a thing or two about that, _ don’t _you?”

With that, he walks away.

And Diana feels sick to her stomach.

She should’ve stayed in place. She should’ve walked right to her office and just ignored Andrew. He wouldn’t have noticed her and she would’ve been able to have more time to mentally prepare for her meeting with Andrew and his father. The day would’ve gone by without an added thing on Diana’s to-worry-about list. It would’ve been fine. Akko would’ve been fine without Diana’s intervention.

But the moment Diana saw the discomfort in Akko’s eyes, the pleading in them that just screams for someone – _ anyone _ – to get her out of her seat and away from Andrew made Diana just _ lose _it.

She told herself that even though she and Akko talked about what they should do about their attraction to each other, it still doesn’t mean that she can blatantly express just how much she feels towards her own assistant. After all, there is power relations involved and getting entangled with an employee – especially her own assistant _ and _ an _ intern _at that – will absolutely wreck her reputation and company.

But put Andrew into the mix and now… 

Now Diana has dug a deeper hole for herself and Akko.

If this happened a few weeks earlier, Diana may have seen this as an opportunity. With the looming threat of Andrew knowing what to say to ruin Diana, she would’ve had more reasons to stop Akko with her plans to date her after her internship. Andrew won’t stop pestering her for a few weeks but if he (visibly) notices that Diana no longer has feelings for Akko, then he will stop eventually. He always does.

But this happened _ today _ and Diana is already in too deep and it’s too late to back out now. Not even Andrew being a threat can put an end to her feeling whatever _ feelings _she has for Akko.

Diana opens her mouth to warn Akko about what kind of slimy bastard Andrew is and what he might try to do with his newfound knowledge about them but what Akko says first puts her on a standstill.

“Thank you.”

“Huh?” _ Very eloquent, Diana. _

“I wanted to punch him.” Akko chuckles but it seems off and Diana’s heart clenches. “He was getting too close and it made me really uncomfortable but he’s a bigshot according to the binder. An investor, too. So I, uh, I didn’t punch him.” She scratches the back of her head before bashfully looking up at Diana. “I didn’t want to give you any troubles.”

“You should have,” is all Diana says.

“What?” Akko is looking at her like she can’t believe her own ears.

“You should have punched him,” Diana says a second time and she means it. She would’ve had to settle something for Akko not to take the brunt of that particular deed. It would be messy and time consuming and disgraceful but it would have been absolutely _ worth it. _After all, Andrew deserves a few strategic punches.

“You’re kidding, right?” Akko chuckles nervously.

Diana shakes her head. “I am not in the habit of joking. I mean it, Akko. If you punched him, I would back you up and ensure you’d come out of the ordeal unscathed.”

Akko looks like she just heard the best news of her entire life. “You’d do that for me?”

_ I’d do a lot of things _ to _ you_, Diana thinks, and the inappropriacy of her thoughts just makes her say a simple and mechanical, “Of course.”

Akko beams up at her and Diana notices she’s _ vibrating _a little in her seat. She sees how Akko has her hands clasped tightly together on her lap and she feels a thrill run down her spine at the sight of Akko visibly reinforcing herself from touching Diana.

It’s only their second week of working together in the same floor but Diana already knows the next ones will be pure torture.

_ You’re killing me, Kagari. _

  
  


* * *

When Diana enters the meeting room with Akko in tow, she expects to see Paul Hanbridge seething in anger at whatever his son told him about Diana and how it can greatly affect the company and thus their investments. The older Hanbridge is stricter when it comes to business transactions and he never lets anything go by without much scrutiny.

But he believes in Diana’s capabilities as the heiress of the Cavendish Pharmaceuticals, he’s one of the few who stood by her side when the board questioned an 18-year-old Diana if she really can handle the pressure of managing a huge company at such a young age.

Yet there is no disapproving look or an accusatory glance. Paul and Andrew are merely looking at their phones, casually sitting on the chairs at other end of the long table.

Diana clears her throat to get their attention and Paul looks up and gives Diana a small smile.

“Diana.”

She returns the smile. “Mr. Hanbridge. Forgive me for running a little late. I was merely…attending to some issues.” She barely manages to stop throwing Andrew an accusatory look.

Paul waves his hand dismissively. “That’s quite alright. I just arrived here as a matter of fact. Andrew got here before me.”

Diana nods, trying to not give away too much. “Shall we begin, then?”

“Of course.”

Diana gestures for Akko to give the folders to the Hanbridges. Andrew doesn’t even show that he has been flirting with Akko mere minutes ago and simply takes the folder with no comment whatsoever.

Akko settles on the seat directly beside Diana, opening the laptop and showing the presentation through the PowerPoint.

Diana takes a deep breath before starting.

* * *

The meeting went by smoothly and Diana could not have been more relieved that it’s already over. She tried hard not to throw something across the table at Andrew whenever he decided to waggle his eyebrows at her or toss a meaningful look or two when his father was reading the other clauses of the proposal.

It was no easy feat, but alas, control and years of posh upbringing won and Andrew was saved from physical agony once again.

Diana has them escorted by Akko to the lobby where their car is already idly waiting for them.

But it seems as if the universe has decided that today is not Diana’s day.

“You go ahead, Dad. I just need to talk to Diana regarding a few things.”

Diana is already planning to have her afternoon tea before delving back to executing their proposed project and hearing those words come out of Andrew’s mouth throws her off-kilter. 

_ Damn Andrew. _

Paul looks between the two of them before shrugging and saying, “Make it quick. We don’t have all day.” He then says his goodbye to Diana and walks to the lift.

Akko, god bless her and her perceptiveness, doesn’t even try to say anything to Diana. She simply gives her a curious look before following Paul.

Andrew waits for the lift doors to close before he turns to Diana.

She already hates this conversation.

“So, you and Atsuko, huh?”

Diana gives him a sideways glance before turning on her heel and marching right back into the meeting room. She halfheartedly wishes Andrew will get the hint and leave her be but whatever luck she has right now will not grant her anything she actually wants.

“I must say, I didn’t know you had it in you.”

Diana has learned that tolerating Andrew means ignoring his jabs at her. Giving him attention only ensures that he won’t stop nagging her. So ignore him she does. 

But Andrew knows that Diana can only take so much. He sits on the edge of the table, his hand resting right on top of the laptop that Diana is meaning to get. 

Diana’s hand stop halfway, retreating at the sight of Andrew’s palm pressed against her laptop. _ Bloody hell. _

“A CEO and an intern. That’s some messed up shit right there. You planning to change the legalities of it anytime soon?”

Diana crosses her arms and simply levels him with a glare. Withering glares or disinterested looks usually work on keeping Andrew in arm’s length but today, Andrew just sneers at the expression on her face.

“You can keep trying to ignore me, Diana, but I already saw it with my own eyes. You like Atsuko.” He dramatically looks up the ceiling, a shit-eating grin plastered on his stupid face. “Imagine all the things I could do with that information.”

That is a threat that Diana can no longer ignore. “What do you want?”

“She speaks!” Andrew exclaims, looking at her. Diana doesn’t like the gleam she sees in his eyes. “So, tell me, how did you and Atsuko get together?” He pretends to look interested in whatever Diana is going to say.

Diana rolls her eyes. “There is nothing between me and Miss Kagari.”

“You didn’t say you don’t like her.”

_ Walked right into that. _

Diana tries not to ball her hands into fists. “Don’t you think it’s a little preposterous of you to assume such a thing? You’re basing your accusation on _ one _interaction.” 

“Diana, Diana, _ Diana_.” Andrew tuts at her. “I’ve known you since we were kids. I know your tells. I get you worked up but only when I question your ability to head the Noble House of Cavendish. Never over a girl, Diana. Never.” He looks at her, expression suddenly serious. “Even over Chloe.”

And there it is. The root of it all.

Diana knows Andrew got over Chloe a long time ago. What he keeps coming back to, however, is the betrayal that he felt when he saw the two of them together. No matter how hard Diana tried to explain, Andrew just brushed her off.

And it’s not like she got anything out of the whole situation either. Diana promptly ignored Chloe after she found out that Chloe actually _ knew _ that Andrew liked her. Diana was angry because Chloe simply used her to make Andrew jealous. They were not close, yes, but Andrew was still a person who knew Diana personally, no matter how hard he tried to make it seem like he detested her. 

Andrew knows what it is like living under constant scrutiny. He hates it too, sometimes, just like Diana. They relate to each other in some way but now whatever cordiality they have is gone forever.

“I had no feelings for Chloe,” Diana says at last.

“But you have for Atsuko?” Andrew is baiting her and Diana is starting to get pissed by his stupid game and his ever present smirk.

She can simply deny it. Denying any feelings for Akko will be the best option and the _ only _way to stop Andrew from pestering her. Yet Diana can’t bring herself to say the words out loud. As if saying them will diminish her feelings for Akko, as if she’s going to hurt her, as if Diana is betraying herself.

“What do you want, Andrew?” she asks instead.

“I want to propose a game. A challenge if you must.”

Diana already feels exhausted at the prospect of a game with Andrew but she humors him, anyway. “What kind of challenge?”

“Let’s see who can take Atsuko out on a date first.”

Diana has the urge to tell him that _ Akko _ has already asked _ her _ out _ weeks _ before – though there’s a likelihood that the date may still not happen despite the _ improvement _of their professional relationship – so the whole game has already been won by Diana but saying that will only confirm Andrew’s suspicion of her… relationship and feelings for Akko.

“No.”

The smile on Andrew’s face falters a fraction. “No?”

“No, Andrew. I am not going to engage in such a ludicrous game with you. Akko is not a _ thing _to be used as a pawn to your endless antagonization of me.” She cannot let anyone else be used in Andrew’s stupid games. Especially not Akko. The girl is innocent for crying out loud.

“What if I threaten to out you to the board?”

Diana already knows it’s coming the moment Andrew left earlier. On her way down to the meeting (despite its briefness), she has already thought of all the possible scenarios if Andrew outs her to the board. And she has come up with a list of solutions and comebacks. To say she is prepared for this will be an understatement.

“No one will believe you, Andrew, after all you have no proof. And even _ if_, hypothetically speaking, I have feelings for Miss Kagari, I have not acted upon them. We have no relationship with each other that you can use against me.”

Andrew looks contemplative, as if he’s plotting his next threat.

“Don’t even try, Andrew.”

“I’ll have our investments pulled out. You know I can do it.”

“Your father will not let you. Cavendish Pharmaceuticals gives Hanbridge Group ten times of what other medical companies can give.” Diana smiles, eyes glinting. “And even if you pull out, there are other willing investors ready to take your place.”

“They don’t have as much as we do.” Andrew frowns and Diana feels a sense of victory at seeing his façade slowly falling.

“No, they don’t. But their quantity can already compensate for that.”

Andrew sighs, he knows he’s defeated. Andrew may be smart but he is not smarter than Diana. “Humor me, Diana. Play this game with me.”

Diana shakes her head. “Absolutely not. Akko is not a prize to compete for. If you want to take her out, then by all means, do it. You need not include me in your agenda.” Saying that makes her sick to the stomach but luckily, it doesn’t reflect on her face. 

“Aside from that,” Diana continues, “pursuing anything with any of my employees is forbidden. And while you’re only an investor, you’re part of that prohibition. I certainly hope you remember that.”

“It’s just a game. We don’t even need to take her out for real. Just have to get her to say yes and that’s that.”

Diana simply raises an eyebrow at him.

A mischievous smile tugs at Andrew’s lips. “Come on, it’s not fun when there’s no competition.”

Diana grabs the laptop under Andrew’s hand, already done with the conversation. “I do not know a thing about that.”

“Why don’t you think of it as redemption then?”

“I have nothing to redeem for.” Diana turns her back but Andrew’s words still her before she does so.

Andrew gives her a hateful look. “You stole Chloe from me.”

Diana sighs. She guesses this is a long time coming. “Correction, _ Chloe _ kissed _ me _ to make you jealous. I had no feelings for her then. I was merely shocked by what she did that I had no time to react before you saw us. I stole _ no one _from you, Andrew.” She finally turns and goes for the door.

“She still likes you. Apparently kissing you made her realize just how much you mean to her.”

Diana doesn’t know why but she stops in her tracks. It’s already been years and yet this issue is still haunting her. “That is not my problem.”

“After all these years, she’s still hoping you two can get together. She kept in contact with me, said she lost you already and doesn’t want to lose me as well.” Diana hears him huff. “As if she doesn’t really care that she keeps rubbing salt to a wound.”

“Well I’m glad you two chat once in a while. But I honestly couldn’t care less.” She opens the door. “You can see yourself out. Goodbye, Andrew.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Folks, let me tell you, I know NOTHING about the corporate life and I’m just winging it as I write this story so I sincerely apologize if there are any discrepancies or inaccuracies. I’m no CEO but here we are. Please don’t kill me.
> 
> On another note, oh my god, you awesome beings. All your comments from last chapter are so heartwarming! I’m like blushing from all your kind words and feedbacks. I love you all and I hope I’m giving my best for all of you.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t really satisfied with this one but I knew if I don’t upload it, I never will.
> 
> Hopefully it’s good enough.

"Hey, Miss Cavendish. I got food.”

Diana looks up from her laptop to regard Akko and gestures for her to come inside. Akko readily complies and takes her place on the settee and immediately sets out the food she bought for them.

This has been the norm for them ever since their talk last Monday. While Akko has the ability to ensure Diana’s lunch time is undisturbed, she has no control over the mouths of board members, investors, or anyone who sets up a meeting with Diana. So, Akko just ensures she brings food to Diana during her break – whenever it may be.

While Diana doesn’t really care about missing lunch, Akko insists that she has to eat or she’ll _ ‘drop dead in the middle of a meeting and that is not good.’ _

Diana compromised by saying she will eat _ only if _Akko will join her.

She may have said that due to selfish reasons.

But Akko didn’t comment or tease her about it. She was just ecstatic to have her boss agree to eat more.

“You look pissed.”

“Oh?” Diana blinks the haze out of her eyes as she watches Akko finish setting up the food on the coffee table.

Akko nods. “Yup,” she replies, pooping the p. “You get this crease on your forehead that usually indicates you’re in a sour mood.”

Diana immediately fixes her face into a neutral expression as Akko looks on, fighting to keep a smile off her face. 

“No, I don’t,” Diana feebly protests.

“Yes, you do,” Akko easily counters.

“I don’t.”

“You do.”

“I do _ not._”

“Yes, you _ do._”

“Can we just eat whatever you bought?” Diana says when she realizes how futile it is to argue with Akko over something so inconsequential. Arguing with her is unsuccessful no matter what the subject is, _ period_. 

Diana always seems to lose to her for some reason, anyway. And yet she doesn’t even feel troubled because of it. Having these trivial arguments with Akko are fun and amusing and sometimes the highlight of her day.

Yes, she has it _ that _bad.

“Sure. I accomplished what I had to do anyway.”

Diana’s halfway to the settee and she narrows her eyes at Akko. “Which is what, exactly?”

Akko’s grin is smug. “To make you smile.”

True enough, there’s a small smile tugging at the corner of Diana’s lips.

_ Damn it to hell. _

“See? You should smile often. Your smile is so nice.”

Aside from bringing her lunch, Akko also seems to be increasing the deliverance of her pick-up lines to Diana despite never getting an actual response other than an eyeroll or a raised brow.

It’s borderline flirting sometimes but Akko never shows any indication that she’s doing it purposely and so Diana casts them aside as harmless teasing of close colleagues/boss and employee.

No harm done.

Just a flutter of a belly or an inconvenient blush at times.

For someone who claims to be emotionally crippled, Diana sure experiences a lot of emotions because of Akko.

“You’re a flatterer, did you know that?” Diana asks as she settles herself down beside Akko. She leans forward to grab the Chinese takeout box in front of her and gestures for Akko to get hers.

Before taking a bite of her food, Akko responds nonchalantly, “Only with you.”

Diana almost chokes on her food but she quickly recovers and hides it behind a cough.

Akko looks over at her, chewing on her food all the while. Her face is etched with concern. “Shu oke?” she garbles around a mouthful.

That will sound like gibberish to anyone else but Diana has been eating with Akko for a week now. She can now decipher Akko’s gibberish just fine.

“I’m alright,” Diana tells her after ensuring that the food goes down the right pipe. Going to the emergency room and explaining you choked on Chinese food because your beautiful assistant said something that made you lose your hold on reality is not something Diana wants to happen to her.

Diana is lost in thought when Akko asks quietly, “It’s because of Andrew, isn’t it?”

“What is?”

“Reason for your sour mood.”

“Oh.” Diana averts her gaze. Should she even explain this to Akko? Or should she just offer some vague excuse about her real connection with Andrew? 

Because while they have been having small talks over lunch, the topic at hand borders on too personal. But Diana feels as though Akko has the right to know after witnessing or rather, being _ caught _in the middle of her exchange with Andrew earlier.

Akko seems to read Diana’s mind. “You don’t have to answer if it’s too personal. I just wanted to ask since the forehead crease never left even though he’s already gone for hours now.”

Diana narrowly stops the disagreement on her tongue at the crease remark. “Andrew and I are childhood…acquaintances,” she explains. “We weren’t exactly friends but we had the same social group growing up.”

She puts the half-eaten food box on the table and gazes out the glass wall. “He’s always been antagonistic towards me but never really hurtful. I never learned why he was like that with me. The first time we met, he just took my stuffed toy and threw it for no concrete reason.” Diana pauses letting Akko digest what she just said.

“I simply endured all of his antics until he finally stopped. And to be honest, he’s actually kind to others. He just hates my guts,” Diana finishes.

“Doushite?”

“Pardon me?”

“Oh.” Akko’s cheeks tinge with pink at the slip. “I meant, why? Why does he hate you?”

Diana falters. Years of tolerating Andrew and yet she never found an answer to that question. Being caught kissing his crush comes to mind but it still doesn’t justify his action prior to that. “I believe I have no answer to that question. I never got to ask why he hates me.”

“I’m gonna ask him the next time I see him,” Akko decides, a clear look of determination on her face.

“Just keep your distance from him, Akko,” Diana says. She doesn’t want her to be caught in the middle of whatever Andrew is planning to do next. He may have failed today but Diana is sure he won’t stop because of one rejection.

“He was so annoying, you know?” Akko murmurs as she, too, puts down her food box on the table and leans back in her seat. “He wouldn’t stop pestering me because he saw me glance at him. Like, I only looked at him for 2 seconds max when he strolled in then went right back to work.” Akko crosses her arms over her chest and huffs.

Diana feels torn if she should be more concerned or find the whole thing cute.

_ Heavens_, those pouted lips are so kissable.

“And then he went to me, asked if I was new and of course I answered him as politely as I could because I remember his face from the binder you gave me. Hannah didn’t put anything about him being an arrogant, self-entitled jerk, though.”

“Hannah and Barbara have a crush on Andrew,” Diana explains. She never understood their reasoning. Andrew is good-looking by society’s standards, sure (she may be gay but she’s not blind), but his attitude cancels out anything good about his physical appearance.

“Ah, I knew it! There was a tiny heart next to his name on the binder.” Akko’s face scrunches in – disgust, maybe? Diana isn’t sure.

“He didn’t try anything with you…did he? I mean you said he was getting too close earlier. Did he try anything else?” Andrew may be an arrogant prick but he’s only big on words and never actions. Just thinking about what may have happened to Akko while she was alone with him sends a shiver down Diana’s spine – a _ bad _one.

Akko is shaking her head fervently. “No, no. He was just really smug and all that.”

“You could file a complaint against him if –”

Her eyes widen. “What? No! There’s no need for that, really. I’m fine.”

“Akko,” Diana says in her sternest voice. “I don’t want you to feel unsafe in the workplace. If whatever he told you was too suggestive or borders on harassment, all you have to do is come to me or Barbara and file a formal complaint. Hell, you can come to O’Neill if you’re more comfortable. I’m sure Amanda can handle the complaint with ease.”

Diana clenches her hands in her lap. She didn’t think Andrew would even be capable of – 

“Woah, woah, hold up, Diana.” Akko reaches for her hand and Diana watches warily as their hands touch, sending small jolts electricity through her body. “Nothing like that happened.”

The assurance and even Akko’s warmth isn’t able to temper Diana down, however.

“Akko, you don’t need to cover for him if he really did something. There is no reason for you to be scared of what migh –”

“Okay, you need to stop right there.” Akko angles her body so she’s facing Diana fully now. Both of her hands are holding onto Diana’s clenched fists. “I’m touched you’re concerned about me but it’s fine. He was just really cocky but he wasn’t harassing me or anything like that. Trust me. I think he just continued talking to me because he learned I’m your assistant.”

Diana still doesn’t feel convinced. Okay, so maybe she _ did _blow things out of proportion in her mind but in her defense, she’s only worried about Akko. After all, she overlooked asking the entirety of what happened with them earlier due to her annoyance with Andrew.

“Are you really sure?” Diana asks.

“Yes. I swear. You could look at the security cameras to check.”

Diana simply nods, looking down at their joined hands.

Akko notices her gaze and slowly retracts her hands. “_If _he tries anything in the future, I can defend myself.”

Before she can doubt herself, Diana reaches out a hand and lays it gently on Akko’s forearm. She files away the knowledge of how soft Akko’s skin is under her touch. “Just remember, if Andrew comes back and becomes too suggestive again, you can punch him. You need not worry about the consequences. I will back you up, you have my word.”

Red eyes gaze down on Diana’s hand then to her eyes. Akko swallows before muttering a quiet, “Hai.”

Their gazes stay locked on each other until a phone rings and the trance they’re in gets promptly broken.

They both blink and Akko fumbles to answer the phone in her pocket without looking at the caller ID.

Diana scoots herself away as she watches Akko.

A few more seconds of staring at each other and Diana may have done something she will regret. What with Akko’s explicit rejection of her proposition from last Monday.

After spending almost all day with Akko for a week, Diana can’t still control her libido.

_ Darn it_, her hormones are so maddening.

Akko clears her throat as she puts her phone to her ear. “Uh, hello.”

There’s a murmured answer on the other line.

“Oh, hi, Amanda, it’s you! Why’d you call? Ah… Eh, gomen, gomen. I didn’t hear the desk phone ring…. No, she’s not busy… Yes, Miss Cavendish is free right now.” Akko looks at Diana and gestures wildly with her free hand.

Diana just tilts her head at her, unsure of what’s being communicated.

“Nope, she doesn’t have any meetings left for today, so I can squeeze you in. Wait, hold on.” Akko moves the phone away from her ear and puts a hand over the speaker. “Amanda’s asking if she can talk to you.”

“About what?”

“She said it’s sort of personal.”

Diana sighs but nods, anyway. She’s already certain this is about Hannah. “Okay, she can come up here.”

Akko gives her a smile before going back to the phone conversation. “She said yes so you can – nani? Oh, okay, okay, cool.” She ends the call.

“She’s already on her way up,” she tells Diana.

Well, that’s fast.

Akko moves to tidy up the coffee table. Diana rushes in to help her and their hands touch briefly, sending electricity up Diana’s arm again. But instead of pulling away immediately – like they would have if this happened last week – they both relish in the contact. Akko gives her a small smile and –

The door opens and Amanda strolls in and the two pull away at the same time as if they’ve been caught doing something they shouldn’t.

A blush is visible on both of their faces.

If Amanda notices it, she doesn’t comment and simply raises a curious eyebrow at them.

“You said she’s not busy,” Amanda tells Akko who stops putting the trash in the paper bag.

Akko looks confused at the tone directed at her. “Uh, she’s not?”

“Good afternoon, Miss O’Neill,” Diana greets, sensing Amanda is pissed and poised to strike. It’s visible in how tensed her shoulders are and the way her hands are clenched into fists. She doesn’t want Akko to be at the receiving end of that. “How may I help you?”

“I need to talk to you. _ Privately_.”

Akko finishes gathering the empty cartons and she immediately stands up. “I’ll be outside if you need me, Miss Cavendish,” she says and goes out of the office. But not before giving Amanda a questioning look which she simply ignored.

Diana’s eyebrows knit together. Aren’t they friends? Why is O’Neill being cold to Akko?

“Is everything alright?” Diana asks as she walks back to her desk chair and sits down. “You may have a seat.”

Amanda simply watches her, just standing in the middle of the room.

“Miss O’Neill –”

“I want to file an indefinite leave.”

Diana raises an eyebrow. That’s not what she’s expecting. “You should tell that to Barbara, not me.” 

“I’m not sure I’d be back.”

_ Still not the person to talk to about that_. “May I ascertain why?”

“You know exactly why,” Amanda all but spits out.

Diana’s eyes widen slightly. She has never seen her this hostile before. Even earlier during their weekly Legal meeting, O’Neill was civil and professional. It’s like talking to someone else entirely. “If I may say so, I think you’re letting your personal affairs dictate your professional life.”

Amanda glares at her. “Yeah, what is it to you, huh?”

“You’re mad at me,” Diana deduces, not even offended in the slightest with her tone. She’s faced worse tempered people than her.

Amanda scowls. “You didn’t stop Hannah from leaving.”

Eyebrows shoot up on Diana’s forehead at the accusation. “First of all, you don’t know that for certain. If you _ asked_, you’d know that I actually offered to take Hannah in but she chose to leave.” She takes a deep breath, willing her voice to stay neutral. “Second, she’s her own person who can make her own decisions. Lastly, I don’t understand why you’re saying all of this just now. She left _ weeks _ago.”

“She came here last Saturday and she didn’t even tell me!” Amanda almost stomps her foot on the ground.

Oh, so that’s the problem. Due to the interrogation they did regarding Diana’s situation with Akko, she wasn’t able to ask Hannah anything about her relationship with O’Neill. She didn’t think it’s _ this _ bad.

“I’m sure she has her reasons,” Diana tries to argue.

“Yeah, well her reasons suck.”

“Why are you leaving?” Diana asks again.

Amanda crosses her arms over her chest. “I’m following her to London.”

Surprise blooms on Diana’s face. “O’Neill, I’m not certain that is a good idea. Hannah is taking care of their family business while she’s there.”

“I know that,” she retorts. “But she can’t even reply to my texts or answer my voicemails? What – did she lose her phone or some shit?”

_ Okay, Hannah needs to sort this out quickly, _Diana thinks distantly.

“I am not privy to her reasons as to why she won’t talk to you but –”

“Stop defending her, Cav.”

Well, at least she’s using her moniker for her so that’s a good sign. “I’m not,” Diana protests. “I’m trying to make you see reason.”

Amanda simply stares at her coldly.

Diana almost rolls her eyes. “You’re in law school, O’Neill. Juggling work and academics is difficult as it is. Going to London to confront Hannah is _ not _the best route of action.”

“What do you suggest then, huh?”

“A visit during weekends is a step in the right direction. Leaving work_ and _ law school just to follow Hannah is stupid and while you’re loud, I know you’re no fool.” Diana levels Amanda with a cool look. “You can talk to Barbara and ask her about Hannah’s weekend plans because I’m afraid you came to the wrong friend.”

Amanda huffs in annoyance. “Barbara won’t tell me shit.”

“I’ll try to help but I am in no way promising you anything,” Diana says after a while of contemplation. “If Barbara didn’t say anything to you, chances are, Hannah made her vow not to.”

Amanda just nods.

So, Diana continues, “I’ll inform you if Hannah is planning to come here in Blytonbury tomorrow. I think she and Barbara are planning to go to the spa.”

“And you’re not coming with them?”

“I’m busy,” Diana declares like it’s the most obvious answer in the world.

“Why are you helping me?”

Diana arches an eyebrow. “Pardon me?”

“You don’t like me because – and I quote, ‘you’re a brash American who only cares about yourself and you don’t even see what’s wrong with that.’”

Diana _ did _say that when O’Neill got into her nerves during a stressful day and she almost fired her then and there. But that was practically a year ago. Things had changed since then.

“You’ve changed,” Diana answers with a small smile. “You quieted down a little now.”

That gets Amanda to laugh albeit less boisterous than what Diana is used to. “Ah, thanks, Cav.” She looks sheepish and there’s a tinge of pink on her cheeks. “I’ve been really pissed lately because of this whole thing with Hannah. Can’t think straight.”

“Yes, I’ve noticed,” Diana replies dryly.

Just when she thinks Amanda will make herself scarce, she chooses to sit down on the chair across Diana then proceeds to put her hands behind her head.

_ Ah, bloody hell, this does _ not _ look good. _

“So how are you and Akko?”

_ Knew it. _

“She’s a wonderful assistant,” Diana answers, voice nonchalant.

Amanda’s eyebrows rise in skepticism. “You two seem…closer.”

Diana deliberates all the ways she can dodge this line of questioning. Faking a call is out of the question since she doesn’t have to take direct business calls anymore. Excusing herself for a meeting is not plausible as well since Akko already told Amanda she no longer has meetings today.

Which practically leaves Diana with _ no option at all. _

“We work close together as she is my assistant after all.”

Amanda’s grin is teasing. “Even during breaks?”

“It’s a professional late lunch between colleagues.” Diana rolls her eyes. After offering to help, _ this _is what she gets?

“Professional lunch, huh?”

“Do you need anything else?” Diana snaps, feeling a traitorous flush creep up on her cheeks. Darn it, she was better at hiding her emotions behind a stoic façade before. What the hell happened to her now?

_ Akko, that’s what. _

Amanda puts her hands up in the air. “Fine, fine. I’ll behave now since you’re nice to me.” She stands up and gives Diana a small smile. “Thanks again, Cav. You put me back on track. Guess the whole drinking myself to oblivion last week didn’t really help, heh.”

Diana is curious as to what may have transpired last Friday but she doesn’t dare ask. Akko seemed fine when they saw her in front of the restaurant. She supposes it’s only Amanda who did all the drinking.

“I’ll contact you if I find anything useful.”

“Yeah, thanks again for this whole… thing.” Amanda gestures wildly before shrugging then going out of the room.

Diana sighs and leans back against her chair. That could’ve gone better.

She takes her phone from the desk and texts Hannah, asking if she has plans for tomorrow. She knows deep down she should feel bad for betraying her friend like this. She shouldn’t even be meddling in the first place. If Hannah has decided to not talk to O’Neill, then she probably has good reasons.

Just a minute after sending the text, her phone rings in her hand.

Diana masks her surprise. A lot of things have been startling her lately. “Hello, Hannah.”

“Did Amanda put you up to this?”

“I beg your pardon?”

Hannah’s voice is dripping with irritation. “Amanda’s been texting and calling me non-stop. Barbara even told me she asked her about me.”

“Perhaps you should talk to her if she’s that persistent?” Diana suggests calmly.

“I can’t, okay? Father will kill me if he finds out I’m dating an American. And a _ woman _at that. I’m trying to keep a low profile here until I’ve settled things so I can finally go back there.”

This time, Diana doesn’t even try to hide her shock. “Oh? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I haven’t even told Barbara about it, Diana. I’m just – I need to iron out a few more things. Tie loose ends.” Hannah sighs.

“You should at least text O’Neill. I think she’s worried about you.”

“So she _ did _put you up to this.” Her tone sounds accusatory.

Diana pinches the bridge of her nose. How did she get caught up in this complication? Was having her own not enough? “No, _ I _ offered my help. She was planning to _ follow you to London, _Han. She wanted to quit here and forget about law school.” 

Silence.

Diana looks at her phone to check if the line is still connected.

“Why would she do that?” Hannah practically whispers. If Diana isn’t waiting for her reply, she would’ve missed it.

“I think you know why,” Diana replies just as quietly. “At least text her if you can’t give her a call. Just explain things to her, I’m sure she’ll understand.”

Hannah scoffs on the other line. “Have you met Amanda? Understanding is not in her vocabulary.”

Diana rolls her eyes. Hannah says that but deep down, she’s head over heels for the other woman. “Just explain it to her, Han. _ Calmly_,” she emphasizes. “If she doesn’t understand right away, I’m sure she’ll come around.”

“Look at you, acting like a love guru.” Diana can practically _ hear _Hannah smirk. “It’s because of Akko, isn’t it?”

“Don’t you have better things to do than pester me about my assistant?”

Hannah laughs. “Whatever. I’ll grill you again when I see you. Which is soon, by the way!”

“Remember what I said, Hannah,” Diana reminds her before her friend can hang up.

“Yes, _ mom._” Another laugh_. _“Bye, Diana. Miss you.” She doesn’t even get to reply before Hannah disconnects.

Diana sighs. She loves Hannah and she’s even starting to see Amanda as a friend. But combining the two of them? She cannot stand their idiocy and stubbornness. There is nothing proper communication won’t be able to fix and yet they’re not doing it. 

Okay, Diana is no expert. And yet there she is, acting like some love advice professional (just liked what Hannah just said) when all she has in terms of experience is one failed relationship and a complicated platonic/professional relationship with her assistant who she slept with prior the start of said assistant’s internship.

She should be the _ last _person to give Hannah and Amanda advice regarding their relationship. Diana can’t even have lunch with Akko without finding little things about her adorable and/or hot.

And yet she _ did _and she hopes that the two will eventually find a common ground and make peace with each other.

Cavendish Pharmaceuticals Company can only handle so much lesbian drama. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler but not really. It added something to the Hamanda plot, eh.


	11. Week Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I've mentioned, I'm trying to stick to the weekly update. So here's a new one. :)

If there’s one thing Diana has learned from her mother’s death, it’s to never push your body to its limits.

Her mother was a healthy woman but stress and overexertion exposed her body to different kinds of illnesses. Body aches became flu became pneumonia.

And yet Diana is overworking herself for the hospital for her late mother who had overexerted herself before she was diagnosed with cancer.

The irony is not lost on her.

But Diana can’t bring herself to care.

Diana knows she can delegate the tasks. She’s in contact with some of the best engineers in all of Britain and one call from her will ensure that she will have the best engineers supervising the construction

Aside from that, the construction company they chose to handle the building of the hospital is also a family friend which ensures that every material will have the best quality.

But Diana _ wants _to oversee every single thing. From the exterior design, to the blueprint, to the site until it’s a fully constructed, fully furnished hospital – she wants to be there at every step of the way.

It may be because it’s the closest thing she can get to her mother.

If she’s being honest, the whole process has been really swift – how Paul is able to immediately agree to the proposal and approve the budget for the hospital construction and put Diana’s plan into action is something she still doesn’t quite believe but doesn’t dare question either.

Diana is just grateful for the opportunity to build something that will honor her mother and help other people as well. It’s what her mother would have wanted.

Her mother would not approve, however, of the way Diana has been treating herself lately.

There are dark bags under her eyes, her muscles are sore, her skin feels too hot to the touch, and there’s a pounding in her head. (If she will only admit it to herself, she’ll realize she’s coming down with a flu.)

And she’s also been out of the office so much lately that Akko rarely sees her anymore. Thus, she’s unable to _force _(read: annoy) Diana to eat anything during her breaks (something she also rarely gets the chance to have lately).

Akko and Barbara give her a piece of their mind on Wednesday afternoon.

Diana is preparing the files she has to bring to the construction site when Barbara barges in with Akko hot on her heels.

When she looks up, two concerned looking women are staring down at her with their arms crossed.

“We need to talk,” Barbara states with the firmest voice Diana has heard from her.

To which Akko wholeheartedly agrees if her enthusiastic nod is anything to go by.

“You look like hell, Diana,” Barbara observes, tutting once.

Diana alternates her gaze between the two, clearly puzzled with what’s happening. “I’m working.”

“You’re the CEO! You’re supposed to be going on cruises or vacations all the time instead of holing yourself up in your office all week.”

“That’s what Aunt Daryl did and we almost went bankrupt.” Diana is still confused. The heat behind her eyes and the subtle throbbing in her head aren’t really helping her grasp what’s transpiring.

Akko’s eyes widen. “Nani?”

Barbara glares at her accomplice. “Akko, shush! Don’t let her ploy distract you.” She turns back to Diana. “You need to take a break.”

Diana rolls her eyes. She has no time for trivial conversations such as this. “I already did,” she answers, trying to assuage their concerns. The sooner she settles their erroneous worries, the sooner she can leave.

“Yeah, for five minutes,” Akko retorts. Her face creases in worry. “And I _ know _ you’re skipping meals.”

“Just because you don’t see me eating does not connote that I haven’t eaten,” Diana reasons.

“Well, what did you eat then?”

Silence befalls the room.

“Are you two running an intervention?” Diana asks, finally realizing what’s really happening. 

The two nod in unison.

“We’re worried about you,” Barbara says for them both.

“You’re always out of the office and you barely have time to take care of yourself,” Akko adds.

Barbara’s face softens as she tells Diana, “We’re just looking out for you because you’re clearly not doing it for yourself.”

“I’m just doing what any other CEO would do.” Diana impatiently looks at her watch. She has to leave soon. If she can finish the conversation immediately, she may even be able to scrounge her drawer and check if there are any flu medications left because her stubborn headache isn’t going away.

“Uh, no!” Barbara glances at Akko. “Akko, tell us what Diana’s schedule from Monday to today has been like.”

“Hai!” Akko flips open the folder she has in her hand and Diana raises an eyebrow but doesn’t say anything.

“Monday,” Akko begins, “Meeting with the board at ten. After that was the routine check. Then you had a late lunch meetup with Paul Hanbridge at two to go over possible construction sites. Factory visit at four o’clock. Tuesday: ten am meetup with Paul to go over budgets. Appointment with Dr. Lukic and Ms. Holbrook at 12. You skipped lunch because you had a hospital check – which lasted for one hour and a half.” She stops reciting the schedule to look at Barbara. “I couldn’t ask her to eat lunch even though I was with her the whole time because she insisted we had no time. _ I _didn’t eat lunch either.”

“See?” Barbara glares at Diana. “Even _ Akko _wasn’t able to eat.”

“What’s the point of this?” Diana questions, exasperation lacing her voice.

“Akko, quick, continue,” Barbara orders, sensing Diana’s barely restrained annoyance.

“Right! After the hospital check, you talked to other investors for the hospital construction. Then you were holed up in your office until around six, talking to different people on the phone. Calls, emails, texts.” Akko pauses to take a gulp of air. “_And today,_ another meetup with Paul to sign the title for the lot of the construction site at nine. Meeting with some of the engineers at ten. Appointment with Ms. Finnelan for the alumnus’ endowment for Luna Nova at 12. Three pm, you’re going to the construction site.”

“I was actually here until eight yesterday,” Diana can’t help but amend. _ Stupid brain. _

“That’s even worse!” Barbara cries out.

Diana still doesn’t understand why they’re so agitated. Their reactions are already way over the top and they are not even aware that she also brings her other workload home because she can’t sign papers since she’s mostly outside the office and having meetings left and right.

She doesn’t want to envision what their faces would be if they learn of that.

“It’s like the whole assistant debacle all over again. But this time is worse because you’re overworking yourself _ on purpose _ and you will run yourself dry if you keep doing this.”

“I have Akko who’s been doing my schedules and appointments. It’s not a big deal, Barb.”

“Miss Cavendish, if I may,” Akko starts and Diana can’t help the surprise that blooms on her face. Akko sounds so formal and different.

_ You’re just exhausted, you bloody idiot. _

“You’re running on tea and some pastries I dropped off at your desk _yesterday morning_. It’s 2pm and you haven’t even eaten anything _at all! _I mean you’re still absolutely fit but uh… _Right!_” Akko slaps a hand on her cheek once when Barbara nudges her. “You have bags under your eyes – but don’t worry you’re still beautiful –”

Diana and Barbara quirk an eyebrow at that.

“– and you look like you haven’t even bathed even though you still smell so nice. And – kuso, what’s your perfume?”

“Akko!” Barbara hisses. “Get back on script.”

Akko shakes her head and Diana can’t fight off the smile that tugs at her lips. Exhausted to the point of getting sick or not, she can’t deny the emotions Akko’s utter silliness and adorableness evoke in her.

“Where was I? Uh…. Right! We’re just trying to help,” Akko finally finishes. “You need to rest.”

Barbara rolls her eyes at Akko but turns serious when she looks at Diana. “Being the CEO doesn’t mean you have to oversee _ every single thing. _You have supervisors who can overlook stuff for you, Diana. Uh, delegation rings a bell?”

“Ladies, please,” Diana tells them. Their voices are doing nothing to help with her worsening headache. “There is no need for you to worry about my wellbeing. I appreciate your concerns but it’s sorely misplaced. I’m fine.”

Attempting to leave and cut off the pointless intervention, Diana stands up from her seat only to fall back down when a sudden wave of nausea hits her. She steadies herself using the armrests, blinking rapidly.

Why the _ hell _ is the office tilting a little on the side?

Akko and Barbara are beside her in a beat.

“Diana, hey, are you okay?”

“What happened? I told you, you need to rest!”

Diana tries to shake off the dizziness but only succeeds in making it worse. Now the whole office is _ spinning. _She closes her eyes, groaning quietly.

“That’s it. I’m calling Timothy and you’re going to the hospital.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Barbara,” Diana manages to say despite the nausea _ and _the throbbing in her head. Everything suddenly feels hotter. “I don’t need to go to a hospital. It’s just a headache. But perhaps, you two are right. I need a break.”

“What you need is a two day break from all of this.”

“You also need food and lots of water,” Akko adds.

“Can you both stop being ludicrous?” If Diana has her eyes open, she would’ve rolled them. “A nap is sufficient enough.”

She hears Barbara scoff. “You are so annoying. I’ll be back, I’ll just get some meds.”

Diana doesn’t even try to tell her there might be medicines in her drawer. Barbara leaving will lessen the noise she’s enduring.

There’s a bit of rustling but Diana doesn’t even open her eyes. She’s still willing to stop the pounding and spinning happening behind her eyes – it’s the worst possible combination. 

“You need to take care of yourself, you know?” Akko tells her quietly.

Diana cracks open one eye to look down at Akko who’s gazing up at her on her perch beside the chair. “I’m fine, Akko.”

“Stop lying to yourself, Diana, come on. If you don’t wanna take care of yourself, then I would do it for you.”

“Professionally?”

Akko chuckles but it sounds sardonic to Diana’s ears. “Totally. But you gotta stop overworking. I can see you’re tired. It’s not good for you.”

“It’s for my mother.”

Red eyes soften at that. “I can see this is important to you.” Akko tentatively lays a hand on Diana’s. “But I’m sure your mom would want you to take a rest once in a while.”

“The beginning of the construction is always the most stressful,” Diana explains, closing her eyes once more and leaning back against her chair. “Site picking, supplies delivery, contacting engineers and the construction company.”

“But you have contacts for those. I mean, I’m here to contact them for you, that’s literally part of my job description. You just need to be there once in a while… I think? I mean, that’s what Barbara told me.”

Diana tries to nod but immediately halts when the hammering in her head gets worse, if that’s even possible. She wants to groan in pain again but doing that will only make Akko fuss over her even more. “Barb is right. I can just delegate tasks. My main job is to oversee, sign, and review papers and contracts that need signing.”

“But…?” Akko prompts.

“But this is for my mother and I want to ensure that every detail is taken care of.”

“And who will take care of you, huh, missy?” Barbara suddenly pipes in.

Akko hastily removes her hand from Diana’s.

Diana blinks open tired eyes and receives the glass of water and medicine that Barbara offers her, averting her gaze from Akko all the while. She swallows the pills then gulps down the liquid, wincing at how dry and constricting her throat has become.

“You should go home,” Akko tells her once she’s put down the glass on the desk that she took from Diana’s hand.

“Don’t be silly. I’ll just rest until the medicine kicks in.”

Barbara huffs, displeased. “You are so bullheaded it’s annoying. If Hannah was here, she’d have your head for acting like a child.”

A small smile plays at Diana’s lips. “You two always loved fussing over me,” she recalls fondly.

“Because for someone so smart, you always forget that your body isn’t invincible.” Barbara has her brows drawn together but there’s evident concern in her eyes. “Just take the rest of the day off. Akko will take care of anything that needs rescheduling.”

Akko nods, smiling gently at Diana. “Absolutely. Making a few calls is really easy, I’m telling ya.”

“See? No need for you to worry. Akko will take care of your schedule then –”

“I don’t want to lag on any work,” Diana cuts her off, avoiding any sudden movement in case the nausea hits again. “You know I _ detest _catching up on work I could’ve done early.”

“You need to cut yourself some slack, Diana, for Christ’s sake! The company will _ not _fall apart if you take a day off.”

Diana returns her friend’s glare in equal measure. “_Enough_, Barbara. I know my limits and I can handle myself. You _ need _ to stop worrying about me.”

Barbara opens her mouth to speak but closes it again. While Barbara is the least temperamental of their trio of friends, Diana knows she’s barely controlling her temper, clearly indicated by how red the tips of her ears have become and how she keeps clenching and unclenching her jaw. Diana knows her long enough to see the signs.

“Akko,” Barbara says, still glowering at Diana, “talk some sense to her. I just need to make a quick phone call. I’ll be right back.” She throws one last dirty look at her friend before marching out of the office.

“She’s pissed,” Akko states, staring at the door Barbara just slammed shut. “I’ve never seen her that pissed before.”

Diana exhales. “I may seem like the epitome of composure but Barbara rarely loses her temper.” She closes her eyes as she rests her head against the chair once more. Her handle on the whole conversation is awful, she wonders why her friends put up with her at all.

“She’s just really concerned. We both are. You should really take a rest.”

“This is rest,” Diana replies. 

Akko doesn’t know if she’s kidding or not. So, she opts to stare at her

Diana, despite having her eyes closed, can feel the weight of Akko’s gaze on her. “What?” she demands, slowly blinking her eyes open.

Akko is now leaning casually against the desk, a little on Diana’s right. “Diana, I like you but sitting down doesn’t automatically mean you’re resting. Soooo,” she drawls, “I’m just gonna guard you until you finally fall asleep on your chair. Or until Barbara comes back.”

“I’m not going to fall asleep here,” Diana disagrees despite knowing that there are instances in the past when she’s too tired to keep her eyes open and she just promptly falls asleep on her chair. But she’s not telling Akko that.

“You’re so stubborn and I don’t know why that makes me like you more.”

“And you’re cute,” Diana remarks offhandedly.

Due to her surprise, Akko almost chokes on air. She sputters to say something but nothing coherent comes out of her mouth.

Diana merely giggles but even that small action causes the pulsing in her head to worsen.

“Bloody hell,” she murmurs under her breath, hoping Akko doesn’t hear.

She does, though, and she’s crouching in front of Diana again in an instant.

“Kuso, Diana. Maybe you really need to go to the hospital.”

Diana doesn’t even try to shake her head. “No. But,” she adds in a hurry before Akko can protest, “perhaps I can rest here for a while.”

“The settee’s more comfortable and bigger. You could lie down there,” Akko implores.

“Here is fine.”

Akko sighs but doesn’t protest further. It’s the most she can get from Diana anyway. _ For now _. Diana thinks that once Barbara is back from whoever she’s calling, Akko will no longer take no for an answer from her. She may even take Diana home even if she has to carry her boss over her shoulder.

The door slams open just when Diana is starting to feel a little drowsy.

Akko straightens up and looks at Barbara.

“Yes, yes… Well, do you really think I didn’t try?” Barbara is telling… whoever it is she’s talking to the phone, although Diana has a suspicion on who it might be. “Akko is here and we’re _ still _not getting through to her… You damn well know how she is… Here, have at it.” Barbara presses a button on her phone before practically shoving it right at Diana’s face. “You’re on speaker now.”

“You, Diana Cavendish, will die if you don’t stop being a _ bloody idiot!_” Hannah’s _ extremely _loud voice booms from the phone speaker.

The three wince at the volume.

“Jesus, _ fuck_, Hannah, keep your voice down!” Barbara exclaims, holding one hand against her ear.

“Well, someone has to yell at her if she keeps acting brainless!” Hannah practically shouts. “Perhaps then she’d finally listen.”

“How come you’re miles away and you still manage to yell at me?” Diana says through gritted teeth as she massages her temples. Her friend’s voice only amplified her headache.

Diana can almost _ feel _ Hannah’s glare. “You’re acting dumb, Diana. No matter where the hell I am, I _ will _yell so you’d stop being such a damn moron.”

“Your concerns are appreciated but –”

“Don’t make me tell Barb and Akko to drag you out of your office and tie you down to the bed just so you’d rest.”

At the corner of her eye, Diana notices Akko’s cheeks tinge pink at hearing the last part of Hannah’s statement.

Before Diana can fully focus on the implications of that reaction, her attention is grabbed by Hannah’s continuous tirade over the phone.

“– both girls, you know they’d be able to do it, Diana,” Hannah is saying. “They’re scared of you but I’m not. And you two shouldn’t be! Diana won’t fire you both. God knows how difficult it is to find a perfect assistant like me. And Barbara is too good at her job.”

Barbara actually blushes at the compliment. “Aw, thanks, Han.”

“Focus!” Hannah barks over the phone and both Barbara and Akko straighten up.

If Diana is not experiencing such ache and nausea, she would’ve found the whole thing hilarious.

“Diana, listen to me. If you don’t go home willingly, Akko and Barbara will drag you home. Barbara, remember what I said?”

“Yup,” Barbara answers, a smirk tugging at her lips.

Diana doesn’t like that look on her face. It spells nothing but trouble.

“Tell Akko about it, okay? Diana, I swear to god, if you don’t heed me, you won’t like what’s going to happen.” There’s a bit of a shuffle on the other line and then, “I need to go. You better send me a pic of Diana in bed, Barb, or you’ll owe me 50.”

“Bye, Han, love you. Thanks for the suggestion,” Barbara says before ending the call.

Diana glowers at her. She knows the two of them get _ too _ creative sometimes and usually Diana will be caught in the middle of their chaos – no matter how hard she tries to avoid it. If their aim is _ her, _then Diana is screwed.

She may be a CEO but her friends become nefarious beings when they put their minds together.

“I’m taking the rest of the day off,” Diana declares before Barbara can execute her devious plan.

Barbara’s smile is triumphant. Diana played right into her trap. “Good. I already called Tim to drive you home.”

“I can drive –”

“You can barely move your head without grimacing, Diana.” Barbara looks at Akko. “Can you accompany her to the parking lot?”

Akko nods. “Of course.” She offers her hands to Diana. “Here, let me help you stand.”

Diana consents to Akko’s proffered help after a moment’s hesitation. The smile she then gets in return makes her wonder why she faltered at all. She gingerly clasps her hands around Akko’s and she fails to hide the blush that threatens to cover her face.

Luckily, Diana doesn’t stagger. But Akko moves to her side and tentatively puts an arm around her waist, anyway. “This okay?” she asks Diana quietly.

Diana simply hums, still blushing furiously.

After all, the left side of her body is practically _ molding _ itself into Akko’s right and she shouldn’t be able to focus on how soft but firm Akko’s body is but she notices anyway and now her mind is in the gutter.

Akko’s just helping her, darn it. There is no reason to be flushing like a goddamn teenager every time they touch.

Meanwhile, Barbara is just smiling mischievously at the display in front of her.

“Where are you going, Barb?” Diana queries once she’s sure she’s not going to wobble – or turn into a goo on the floor.

“I just need to take my stuff then I’d be with you. I’m clocking out early,” Barbara declares, eyes now glued to her phone and fingers typing furiously. “I’m making sure you stay in bed.”

Diana sighs. “I already said I’m taking the rest of the day off, what more do you want?”

“I don’t trust you.” Barbara frowns at her then directs her gaze to Akko. “One time, she got sick and Hannah and I thought she went home since she didn’t attend any of her classes. Turned out, she was in the _ library _ studying.” She shakes her head, looking like a very disappointed parent. “Since then, we always make sure she gets and _ stays _at home whenever she’s feeling under the weather.”

Despite their _ miniscule _height difference (which kind of infuriates Diana deep down), Akko has to look down to smile at Diana. “So you cut classes just to study? Why am I not even surprised, eh?”

“It was finals week,” Diana protests weakly. Looking at it now, she realizes she always gets sick whenever finals week was coming up or whenever there’s a big project that she’s overseeing.

“All right, all right, no more dawdling.” Barbara grabs Diana’s purse and phone then jerks her head to the door. “Akko, go. I’ll be right behind you.”

The grip on Diana’s waist tighten and she gulps. Apparently the only thing she needs is to have Akko touch her like this and the headache is nothing but a long forgotten memory.

However, once they begin to walk, Diana feels the dizziness come back tenfold and she accidentally leans harder against Akko.

Akko instantly tightens her grip and raises her other hand to hold Diana’s shoulder steady. “Woah there. Can you even walk?”

Barbara is standing on her other side. “Jesus, Diana, you’re coming down with the flu, aren’t you?”

“I’m dizzy probably because of hunger,” Diana admits. She hasn’t eaten anything after all.

“I’ll have Agatha prepare food so you’ll have something to eat when you arrive home,” Barbara says, back to typing on her phone again.

“She’s on leave for the week,” Diana informs her, still leaning against Akko. She can’t even stand on her own, damn it to hell. How is she going to oversee the supplies delivery tomorrow?

“What?”

“Her daughter gave birth so she’s helping her take care of things while she’s indisposed,” Diana explains.

“Aw, shit.” Barbara contemplates for a while. “Fine, I’ll buy something on the way. Come on.”

The three of them shuffle towards the lift. Or, rather, two of them do, since Diana is practically being hauled on her feet by Akko.

Once inside, Diana tries to straighten up to stop being such a deadweight but Akko’s arm around her only squeeze her closer.

“I’m not letting you go,” Akko whispers against her temple and Diana swears her heart skips a beat at the taken out of context declaration.

Now of all times, Akko decided to tell her _ that_? Sure, it’s about ensuring Diana doesn’t stumble or fall flat on her face but Diana can’t help but still feel a flutter in her belly and a blush on her neck and cheeks.

She’s suffering from headache and nausea and her body _ thinks _she can still handle fluttering emotions?

Feelings, such an inconvenient thing.

Fortunately, Akko and Barbara don’t say anything else as they descend down the building.

The lift signals their impending arrival on the 2nd floor and Barbara turns to them. “I’ll just get my stuff then I’ll be right with you, Diana. You got her, Akko?”

“Hai. I got this.”

“Okay. Tim’s waiting for you there. He’s parked next to Diana’s personal car.” She waves at them then walks out of the lift once the doors slide fully open.

“How you feeling?” Akko asks once the lift continues its descent to the underground parking.

“Like a bloody hammer hit me on the head,” Diana groans.

Akko rubs her hand up and down Diana’s shoulder. “You’ll feel better once you get food in your stomach and rest a little. That’s what my okaasan always tells me when I’m sick.”

“I’m just dizzy, Akko, not sick,” Diana insists. If she doesn’t let this headache get the best of her, she’ll be able to complete all the things needed to be done tomorrow.

“So stubborn,” Akko sighs but doesn’t argue further when they finally arrive at the carpark. She ushers Diana out as careful as possible to avoid any jostling.

Akko scans the lot before seeing Timothy standing in front of the driver’s seat of the black sedan. They both walk quietly to the car, Akko keeping a watchful eye on every step Diana takes.

When Timothy sees them, he immediately opens the passenger door.

“Thank you, Timothy,” Diana tells him, nodding once, then groaning at the pain the action brought.

“Easy, there.”

“Do you need help, Akko?” Timothy asks, stepping forward once.

Diana quirks an eyebrow at hearing him say Akko’s name like they’re friends. He’s never done it with Barbara no matter how much she insists. She idly wonders when they got familiar with each other.

“No, I got this, Tim. Let’s just wait for Barbara,” Akko replies, just as casual. She then slowly guides Diana down on the seat with Diana grimacing all the while. She sits down beside her while they wait for Barbara.

Timothy silently closes the door behind her.

“Kuso, Diana. Any movement makes you wince,” Akko observes, brows scrunched in concern. “Maybe I should ask Tim to –”

Diana grabs Akko’s wrist and looks directly into her wide crimson eyes. “Don’t you dare.” Then she winces and loosens her hold on Akko.

So much for acting intimidating.

“I just really need to eat and rest,” Diana articulates, closing her eyes.

Fingers brush back stray hairs that fell across Diana’s forehead. She can feel Akko’s breath on her skin as she speaks, “I think Barbara has a lot of other meds on her. You should drink those too.”

“Thank you, Akko,” Diana says softly. “This is beyond your job description –”

“Hey, it’s fine. Seeing you like this is an experience. Although,” she hurries to amend when Diana cracks open one eye to glance at her, “I don’t like seeing you sick and fragile.”

Diana hums, letting her head rest against the seat. She doesn’t want to give the two the satisfaction of being right but they _ are. _She really needs to rest. Her mind and body haven’t gotten any respite ever since Friday and they’re killing her now in vengeance.

Frequently closing her eyes doesn’t help either.

“I’ll be fine by tomorrow,” Diana whispers, hoping that by saying those words, the universe will hear her and grant her that. She _ needs _to be well tomorrow or she will certainly lag on her work and be put behind her personal schedule.

“Only if you rest.”

“Will you tell Paul that I am deeply sorry for canceling on him today?” Diana says, remembering what she ought to do before nausea and headache got the best of her. “Just tell him I’m feeling a little under the weather and won’t be able to meet up with him.”

Akko is nodding her head as Diana speaks but her eyes widen with what Diana says next.

“Reschedule him for tomorrow at ten. Move any other appointments that I have if there’s any. I’ll probably be on the site until lunch.”

“What? You’re not even sure if you’ll be okay by tomorrow!”

“Akko,” Diana hisses, “lower your voice.”

“Gomen-nasai. But – but are you sure? I think Barbara has a point when she said you need a two-day break.”

“She’s overreacting. I’ll be fine by tomorrow,” she repeats, like a mantra. She has to believe in her body’s ability to replenish.

“Diana, seriously, you need to rest.”

“And I will.”

And yet, somehow, they both know that Diana will work long hours once the headache and nausea ease.

“I don’t know if I want to shake some sense into you or kiss you until you agree,” Akko murmurs under her breath.

Diana won’t have heard it if they’re not the only two occupants of the car. Her cheeks automatically brighten with color and she doesn’t dare open her eyes to see for herself what Akko’s face is like.

She’s scared of what she’ll see.

And what she’ll want to do despite her headache.

Heaven knows she’ll be dizzy because of a completely different reason when she _does_ open her eyes.

Akko’s just about to say something again when the other car door opens and Barbara slides in, dropping the purses she’s holding on her side. “We good to go? Akko, you coming?”

Diana opens her eyes just in time to see Akko shake her head. “Gotta print some files and do some rescheduling.”

When Akko directs her gaze to her, Diana almost blushes a deeper red. Fortunately, the dim lighting hides her face color. “You rest, okay?” Akko tells her softly with a small smile. “I’ll handle your schedule.”

“See you, Barbara.” Akko toothily grins at her before bidding them farewell and climbing out of the car.

Curious, Diana watches through the car window as Akko says something to Timothy before waving at him as well.

Blue eyes trail after Akko’s retreating form until she can no longer be seen without moving.

“You have it bad, don’t you?”

Diana whips her head to look at Barbara and groans loudly as her head remembers it’s aching and has nausea.

“Should’ve said it later,” Barbara mutters after apologizing for surprising her.

She only receives a weak glare in response.

Once Timothy gets in the car and drives off, Barbara checks for her temperature and asks her how bad the dizziness is. Of course, Diana lies, saying it’s not that bad anymore. She can’t have Barbara worry too much lest she _ actually _ ties her to the bed just so she’ll rest.

Diana dozes off once Barbara stops fretting over her. She doesn’t even notice that they stop somewhere to buy food and she blearily opens her eyes when Barbara gently shakes her awake.

She and Timothy help her out of the car and towards the lift that leads up to her flat.

Timothy basically carries her to her room and Barbara thanks him before he leaves.

Before Barbara can direct her to the bed, Diana goes for her drawer – ignoring the assault on her head for the sudden movement – and quickly gathers a night wear. She knows once she lies down, she won’t wake up until later.

“Need me to accompany you to the bathroom?” Barbara appears on her side.

“I think I can handle that just fine. Thank you.”

Barbara looks apprehensive but then she just sighs. “Alright. I’ll be in the kitchen.” She gives her one last look before going out of the room, leaving Diana on her own.

Once alone, Diana takes a deep breath and shoulders through the pain in her head. She goes about her routine as quick as possible and foregoes a shower, opting to simply wash her face instead.

She knows standing for longer than ten minutes under running water is not advisable in her condition right now.

When Diana’s finally done, she props herself against the headboard, wincing slightly. She still feels a little dizzy but her nap in the car at least helped settle it somehow.

As if sensing she’s already done cleaning up, Barbara comes back carrying a paper bag of what smells like chicken.

“You know I hate fast food,” Diana grumbles, feeling queasy at the prospect of eating what Barbara bought.

“It’s not McDonald’s.” Barbara rolls her eyes, sitting down on the edge of Diana’s bed. “It’s Subway and don’t you dare make an excuse because I know you can actually stomach their food.”

She rummages through the bag and offers Diana a Steak & Cheese.

Diana warily receives it and takes a bite, feeling Barbara’s gaze on her all the while. It’s not her first choice – she’d rather have sushi really – but she dares not complain.

Not with Barbara looking like a terrifying parent watching over her like a hawk.

She finishes it under five minutes.

Barbara hands her a glass of water, wordlessly.

“Thank you,” Diana says once she’s finished.

“Don’t mention it.” She fixes the silk sheets and arranges the pillows on Diana’s bed. “I meant it when I said you need a two-day break.”

“Some medicine and food will do the trick. I’d be good as new tomorrow.”

Barbara looks unamused but she says a quiet, “Fine. I’d be in the sitting room if you need me. Just holler.” She smiles at Diana before leaving her be.

No matter how hard she’s denying she needs rest, Diana falls asleep in minutes.

* * *

When Diana wakes, her head is still throbbing like hell and she feels her condition has worsen.

Luckily, Barbara is nowhere in sight to hear her groan.

Just as she is about to message her, – she is _ not _going to holler – her bedroom door opens and Barbara strides in. She thinks Barbara either has a supernatural hearing or off-the-charts mother instincts.

“How you feeling?”

“So much better, thank you,” Diana lies. “You should go home. Don’t you have a Skype call with Hannah?”

“I just had it. I brought my laptop with me.”

Diana arches an eyebrow. That means it’s late. And that also dampens her plans of getting rid of her friend. She loves her but she doesn’t like being treated like fine china. “You’re not planning to stay overnight, are you?”

“I was. But if you’re actually feeling okay…?”

“I am.” Diana lets a smile grace her lips to sell the lie better. Thankfully, she manages to hold in the grimace when the action only caused a searing pain pierce through her skull.

Barbara raises an eyebrow. “You’re not lying to me?”

“I see no reason why I should.”

“Well, let me name them. You have a hospital construction to oversee, meetings you loathe to cancel, papers that can’t wait to be signed, appointments that –”

“I get it,” Diana cuts her off. “But I’m not lying, Barb. I’m no longer dizzy.” Well, that at least isn’t a lie. It was really hunger that made her feel nauseous.

Barbara is still looking skeptical.

“I will call you if it gets bad again. But I’m better now and I will just stay in bed until I’m well-rested.”

She still doesn’t look convinced.

“Barbara, just go, okay? You have work tomorrow. I’ll be fine. Just call Timothy and ask him to drop you off at your house.”

Apparently, no matter how concerned of a friend Barbara is, the mention of Timothy’s name can cause enough of a distraction. “But are you a _ hundred percent _ sure?”

Diana nods despite the pain it causes.

Barbara knows moving her head hurt Diana earlier. After seeing her friend nod without so much as a grimace though, really convinced her that she’s feeling better. “Alright, I’m going. _ But _ you call me in case it gets worse, okay? Meds, sandwich, and water are on your bedside table. Put your phone there, too. A chowder soup is in the fridge as well.”

A small smile graces Diana’s lips. “Thank you, Barbara.”

“No worries.” She waves at Diana before leaving and closing the door behind her.

After straining to hear that Barbara already walked out of her flat, Diana sighs. She didn’t want to lie to Barbara but she’s never getting out of her hair if she didn’t.

And with her worsening state, Diana isn’t certain her protests will deter Barbara from admitting her to a hospital.

Her skin feels feverish and her head is aching thrice as much now.

She picks up the medicine Barbara left for her and gulps them down with water.

Then she collapses against her pillows with a loud groan.

This is going to be a long and terrible night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may notice in this one, I used curtain instead of blinds (you’ll get what I mean) for Diana’s room. I changed it since I only recently thought Diana’s too lavish to have blinds and NOT curtains. My mistake. Fixed chap one because of this too, for consistency’s sake. Anyway, hope you enjoy this one and sorry for the late upload!

Waking up the next day is absolute _ hell. _

Diana’s limbs feel like lead and she can’t even move her head without pain lancing through it with every slight movement. She touches a hand to her forehead and winces at the heat.

She’s sick.

And horribly so.

The universe didn’t heed her wish.

There’s not much sunlight streaming through the curtains so Diana supposes it’s still early morning.

She blindly reaches for her phone on the nightstand but only succeeds in worsening the searing pain in her head and her arm just plops back down on the bed.

“Bloody hell,” she mutters under her breath.

This is just a flu and she can wade through it. She’s experienced far worse than this. It doesn’t have to stop her from doing what has to be done.

It _ does, _ though, and when Diana gracelessly rolls out of bed and stands up, her legs fall from under her and she promptly collapses on the floor.

“Ugh, shit,” she groans, clutching her head in her hands as she lies down on her side.

Diana knows she needs to stand. If she can’t go to her office, she at least has to get back on her bed, get her phone, and contact Akko or Barbara to tell her about her state. Then perhaps drink another medicine.

All she succeeds in doing is clutching her head tighter as pain unceasingly pierces her skull and her muscles continue to ache.

That’s how Akko finds her: curled up in a fetal position with her head clasped in her hands.

“Diana!” Akko runs to her and quickly kneels down. She gently uncurls Diana and cradles her head in her arm like a makeshift pillow. “What happened? How long have you been like this? Are you okay? Of course you’re not okay. Should I call an ambulance? Or Tim? Kuso! I knew I should’ve visited you last night. Let me just –”

“Akko,” Diana whispers, finally putting a halt to her assistant’s rambling.

Worried and panicked eyes gaze down on Diana. “Hold on to me. Can you do that?”

Diana nods although she’s not even sure she can lift her arms.

Akko, sensing Diana’s too weak to even do that, gently wraps Diana’s arms around her shoulders. She puts one arm under Diana’s knees and the other on her back before she pushes herself up, leans over, and gently lays her down on the bed. Akko quickly fixes the sheets and discarded pillows, ensuring Diana is laying comfortably.

“You’re burning up,” Akko says, her palm pressed against Diana’s forehead. Her eyes fall on the empty medicine pack and glass on the bedside table. “I’ll just get some meds and water. I’ll be right back.”

Diana is not even lucid enough to form a reply. She just closes her eyes and softly groans.

It’s probably just a few minutes, but to Diana, Akko comes back so much later.

The bed dips down on the side and there’s a hand guiding Diana to drink medicine and water before she promptly lies back down on the pillows.

A damp cloth is put on her forehead afterwards.

Despite every ounce of her body protesting, Diana opens her eyes and sees Akko staring down at her, brows scrunched in concern and worry.

“What time is it?” she manages to croak out despite her dry throat.

“Eleven,” Akko replies. “You weren’t answering your phone so I got worried. Barbara was planning to come here herself but she’s meeting with Accounting regarding some human resource… stuff – which I can’t remember for the life of me – that she can’t cancel.”

Diana hums, barely able to understand half of what Akko is saying.

Akko takes it as a yes to continue, “I used the keys you gave me by the way, I hope you don’t mind.” She chuckles and rubs a hand on her nape. “I bought some pastries and tea so you can eat if you’re holed up in your room working. And meds, too, just in case.”

“Well, the other reason my assistants have a key to my flat is for emergency cases,” Diana explains. “So, no, I don’t mind.”

“What I saw was an emergency, sure. You got me worried sick there, Diana. I thought something really bad happened.”

“I couldn’t get the phone.”

Akko’s small smile is a mix between concerned and amused. “Figured. How are you feeling?”

“Headache, fever, and muscle ache.”

“I’ll buy some more suitable meds later when you fall asleep.”

Diana nods and shields her eyes from the sunlight by closing them. Sunlight and flu aren’t the best possible combination.

Akko notices. “You want me to close the curtains?”

A small nod.

The extra weight lifts off the bed before the room gets shrouded in darkness. Akko fumbles a little before she manages to turn on the nightlight on Diana’s bedside table.

Then she sits back down on the bed.

“Do you need anything?”

“Phone,” Diana replies and opens her eyes. 

Despite the darkness surrounding the room, Diana can clearly see Akko’s scrunched brows. “You can’t use it. It’ll hurt your eyes and worsen the headache. I can check it if you want me to.”

“I have a meeting with Paul.”

“I’ll reschedule everything that needs rescheduling. Please, Diana, just think about yourself for today. You’re sick.”

A protest dies on Diana’s lips when Akko’s hands frame her face.

If she’s not already red in the face because of fever, she would’ve blushed.

Akko leans down, eyes serious. It’s a new sight that even in her delirious state, Diana files it away. “You need to listen to me today. I know you’re sick but you need to rest. You won’t be able to do anything in your state and it will only make you feel worse. And I know this is like beyond our boundaries but I can’t leave you like this all alone. You got it?”

Diana can only manage a small nod.

Red eyes search her face before Akko nods, seemingly satisfied for now. “Okay, good. Now, you go back to sleep. I’ll buy something healthier for you to eat when you wake up again. I won’t cook in case I add food poisoning to the list of your ailments.”

“Barbara left some chowder soup yesterday.”

“Okay, I’ll just heat it up later, then. I just need to run some errands and make some phone calls.”

Before she can voice her question, Akko tells Diana, “I’ll stay here until you fall asleep. In case you need anything.” She retracts her hand away from Diana’s face only to hold her hands. “I’ll be here when you need me.”

Diana gazes at Akko for a while, letting the words sink in. This is why she detests being sick. It slows down her cognition and makes her feel like a fool.

And like she’s always on the verge of dying.

An exaggeration, sure, but Diana rarely gets sick that every time it hits, it feels worse and worse every time.

After a while of mulling over Akko’s words, she nods in understanding and murmurs a quiet ‘thank you’ before promptly falling back to sleep, her hands cradled in Akko’s all the while.

* * *

Diana wakes up to the sound of Akko’s hushed voice.

She faintly notices that the damp towel on her forehead is replaced by a fever cooling patch.

The room is still shrouded in darkness – save for the light from the bedside lamp – and her eyes have to adjust to see Akko standing near the door, body turned away from Diana. 

“No, that’s fine… Yeah, I’ll take care of her… No, it’s fine really, I understand…” A low laugh. “I get it, Barbara, jeez. I’ll tell her that… No, I’m not leaving her until she’s back to her old self.” Akko’s head turns to Diana’s direction and she smiles. “I’ll keep you updated. I gotta go, she’s awake… Yeah, bye.”

Akko pockets her phone and sits down on the bed. “Hey, how you feeling?”

“Worse,” Diana admits, shivering.

Akko gathers the end of the sheets and pulls them up until they cover Diana’s neck too. “Are you sure you don’t wanna go to the hospital? They’ll take better care of you there.”

“Tired of me already?”

“Are you kidding? Never.” Red eyes look so solemn and Diana chuckles, trying to hide the emotion _ that _look makes her feel.

“I’m just really worried,” Akko explains. “I checked your temperature and it’s high. It could get worse.”

Diana slowly shakes her head. “Drinking medicine on time is a good enough solution for this. More than that is absurd.”

“Now I can see why Barbara wanted to take care of you herself. You’re so stubborn when it comes to things like this.” Akko rolls her eyes but there’s a small smile on her lips. “I’m just gonna heat the soup for you to eat, okay? Be right back.”

Akko leaves the room at Diana’s nod.

Not wanting to be completely helpless, Diana eases herself into a sitting position with as much energy a sick person has – which is practically none. She smothers a painful whimper and ignores the pounding in her head and the protest of her muscles as she leans back against the headboard.

Akko later walks in with a bowl of steaming hot soup, a fresh glass of water, and a banana sitting atop a tray. If she is donning a uniform, Akko would’ve looked like a nurse.

“Nani? How’d you sit up?” Akko puts the tray down on the bedside table before sitting on the bed. She leans over Diana’s lap to retrieve a pillow and quickly slips it between Diana’s back and the headboard before she lets her lean against it again.

“I’m not incapacitated, Akko,” Diana reminds her once she’s comfortable.

“I know. Just a really concerned assistant here.” She sighs before getting the bowl of soup. She alternates her gaze from the soup in her hands and to Diana. “Can you eat this on your own?”

Time to prove she can be independent even if she’s sick. Diana opens her hands, giving an affirmation to Akko’s question.

Akko looks doubtful and Diana almost rolls her eyes.

“You asked me,” Diana tells her.

“It’s hot. Don’t wanna scald you or anything.”

“You asked me, Akko,” she repeats, sterner this time. She mentally pats herself on the back. Despite being sick, Diana can at least still sound authoritative.

Akko scrunches her brows together before coming up with a decision. “You know what, screw professional, I’m just gonna feed you myself. I’m not risking it.”

Before Diana can formulate a reply, Akko scoops some soup on the spoon, blows on it and offers it to Diana.

Why does she always seem to find herself getting spoon-fed by Akko?

“Say ‘ah,’” Akko instructs, much like the first time this happened.

Too flustered to protest, – much more _ think _– Diana opens her mouth and accepts the liquid food. It doesn’t even taste anything and she immediately wants to vomit it out.

The internal torture seems to reflect on Diana’s face because Akko asks her, “Doesn’t taste anything, huh?”

“It’s awful.”

Akko barely stifles a chuckle before she gets the glass of water and offers it to Diana.

She takes it then sips slowly. The water tastes even better than the soup and it’s a clear indication that Diana really is delirious at this point.

“But you still need to finish this.”

This time when Diana groans, Akko doesn’t even try to contain her amusement.

With Akko’s help, insistence, and her constant chatter about work-related news (which also helped in ignoring the terrible taste of the soup in her mouth), Diana eventually finishes the soup, manages to eat half of the banana, and drinks the medicine Akko has brought with her.

Akko aids her in lying back down on the bed and Diana almost immediately dozes off, the drowsiness side-effect of the medicine kicking in instantly.

“Thank you, Akko,” Diana whispers, eyes already half-shut.

“No problem,” is Akko’s instantaneous reply. She brushes back stray hairs on Diana’s forehead. “Just tell me if you need anything, okay?”

Diana hums, half of her is already asleep. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

There’s a soft chuckle but Akko doesn’t say anything else for a while.

So Diana isn’t sure if she hears the spoken words correctly but they sound a lot like, “I’d take care of you for the rest of my life if you’d let me.”

Then she vaguely feels a soft sensation against her hairline before sleep completely claims her again.

* * *

  
  


Once she comes to consciousness again, Diana is already feeling a little better. By better she means she’s no longer shivering and feeling like she’s on the verge of dying.

The headache and fever still haven’t completely subsided but at least she doesn’t feel delirious anymore.

Unlike last time, Akko is nowhere to be found.

And despite losing the shivers that the fever has brought about, Diana’s muscles feel just as sore as when this began.

She slowly sits up and idly wonders if she’ll be able to go to work tomorrow. She already imagines having to hurry and working extra hours in order to compensate for her early departure yesterday and absence today.

The door creaks open and Akko pokes her head in, peering inside. Her hand blindly searches for the light switch on the wall before she manages to find it with a quiet, ‘aha!’

The room is then bathed with light and Diana raises a hand to shield her eyes from the sudden brightness.

“Oh, sorry, didn’t see you’re awake,” Akko says when she notices Diana’s rapidly blinking eyes. “You want me to turn it off?”

“Leave it,” Diana answers, eyes still adjusting. “What time is it?”

“A little after eleven pm.”

Diana massages her temple. “It’s late. Why are you still here?”

Akko throws her a look that seems to ask whether she’s bluffing or not. “I’m not gonna leave you alone like this, Diana.”

“But –”

Akko silences her by sitting down on the edge of the bed. “I’m not leaving you. Beyond our boundaries or not, I’m not gonna let you be sick on your own. It’s dangerous for you to be alone right now.”

The emotions swirling in Akko’s eyes are enough to finally expunge any other protest Diana has.

“Um,” Akko begins tentatively, avoiding Diana’s gaze. “I hope you don’t mind but I kinda changed your clothes. Just the top, by the way!” she hurries to add when Diana’s eyes widen and she looks down at herself.

Sure enough, her pyjama top is different from what she wore to bed yesterday. A slight flush creeps on her cheeks.

Akko changed her clothes when she was… asleep? Meaning, she saw her naked?

Okay, _ not _ naked, she’s wearing a bra, thank _ god_, but…

Diana’s cheeks turn a shade brighter.

She doesn’t even know why she’s feeling embarrassed about this all of a sudden. They’ve already been intimate before. Akko has _ seen _ and _ touched _her practically everywhere.

Although, Diana has to admit, Akko doing something so simple for her feels _ more _intimate than nudity and sex.

“I – I didn’t – I didn’t see a-anything, I s-swear!” Akko is waving her hands in front of her frantically. “The, um, the lights were off and – and I kept you under covers the whole time.” Her cheeks are as bright as Diana’s and she looks absolutely terrified now.

But before Diana can say anything to ease her worries, Akko continues to explain herself.

“You were sweating a lot earlier while you’re asleep and when I touched your clothes it was damp from sweat. My okaasan told me that sweat drying on your clothes while you’re wearing them will make you sick so I _ had _to change your top. I wanted to wake you but you needed the rest. Not that I didn’t debate on it –”

“Akko –”

“– because kuso, I had to think if you’re gonna be mad at me for doing that without your consent. I mean, I _ didn’t _ ask and you didn’t exactly know so I don’t want you to think that I’m taking advantage of you in any way. I like you and I really wanna kiss you but I’m not a perv or a creep and I –”

“Akko, wa –”

“– don’t want to break your trust like that. And also while we’re on it, I used a damp cloth to clean up your upper body. _ Again _ – I didn’t look or go anywhere near, uh, your – your bo – um, ti – I mean, _ midsection! _ My eyes were above your collarbone the whole time, I promise! I won’t do it again without your consent next time, so please don’t kill me and –”

“_Akko!_”

Akko _ finally _shuts her mouth, breaths coming a little ragged due to her rushed ramble.

Diana pinches the bridge of her nose. She considers her for a while before she sighs. “First, I’m not mad at you. I won’t kill you and neither would I fire you for –”

“I didn’t even get to –”

The glower Diana throws her way is enough to make her clamp her mouth.

“As I was saying, I won’t fire you just because of that. I appreciate what you’ve been doing for me since this is beyond your job description.” When Akko tries to protest again, Diana glares at her _ harder_. That’s enough to shut her up again.

“Second of all, while I know consent is important and I’m glad we both value that, I trust you and I believe everything you just said. The interactions we’ve had the past few weeks were enough for me to put my trust in you.”

And it’s true, Diana won’t normally give her trust to anyone just like that. Yet, Akko not only makes her more honest with herself regarding her own feelings without making her feel truly vulnerable but also manages to make Diana feel safe and truly cared for despite the boundaries they’ve set.

In the span of three weeks, Akko not only took residence in her mind but also succeeded in gaining Diana’s trust. Not an easy feat considering the limited number of her friends.

“Lastly,” Diana continues, “you’ve seen everything. I’m only ashamed that you saw me like that again in such a weak state.”

“What are you even saying? You’re totally fit and your stomach? It’s so flat I can put a glass of water on it and not a drop will spill.” Realizing what she just blurted out, Akko clamps both hands over her mouth, face red all over.

It’s a comedic sight.

And while Diana is blushing due to the unprompted compliment, she can’t deny the slight satisfaction of knowing just how much Akko…appreciates her as well.

“God, I always put my foot in my mouth,” Akko mutters to herself. “_Baka._”

“Well, I’m glad you think that of me, thank you.” Diana can’t help the sly grin on her face. She’s sick, yes, but damn if she won’t take advantage of this.

Akko seems intent on looking at the closed curtains behind Diana. “Uh, no – no p-problem.”

Diana simply lets the silence stretch. She’s enjoying this but she’s not evil. She can at least give Akko some time to recover from her mortification.

Which doesn’t really take that long at all.

“Oh, yeah, by the way,” Akko begins, although her eyes are still not meeting Diana’s, “Barbara dropped by earlier but you were sleeping and she didn’t want to disturb you. She dropped off some food and meds.”

Diana sighs. Where is her friend when she _ actually _needs her? “She should be the one taking care of me instead of you.”

Not that it’s any of her friend’s responsibility but they _ did _promise that they’d be there for her especially when she’s ill.

And now she is and they’re nowhere to be found.

A flawed and problematic logic really but Diana doesn’t want to be a burden to Akko.

There’s a slight twinge of hurt in Akko’s voice when she says, “What is it with you wanting Barbara to take care of you when I’m already here?”

Okay, that came out wrong.

“Akko, she’s my friend ever since high school. We’ve lived together far longer than I have with my aunt,” Diana says in lieu of explanation. She doesn’t mention the fact that having Akko take care of her is making her feel _ more _for her.

_ Dear heavens, _ there seems to be _ literally nothing _ to stop Diana from having these feelings and reactions to Akko.

“And I’m your assistant whose only job is to schedule your day and give you papers to sign.” Akko pouts and crosses her arms. “But you’re sick so I kinda have no boss? I’ve done the rescheduling here while you were sleeping. I have nothing else to do.”

Diana opens her mouth to rebut but Akko beats her to the punch.

“Besides,” she drawls, “I’d rather take care of you and ensure you don’t fall off the bed again.”

“I didn’t fall. My legs gave out,” Diana defends weakly. “And besides, the hours you spend here taking care of me won’t even be credited for your internship.”

“Stop worrying about me.” She gives her a lopsided smile. “I can still earn the hours. I only get this one chance to take care of you.”

Diana vaguely remembers what she heard earlier but she can’t be sure. And she can’t bring it up without embarrassing both of them either. Or talking about just how deep this connection between them really is.

Now is not the time for that.

So she changes tact when she notices the difference in Akko’s attire. “You changed your clothes as well,” Diana notes.

Akko looks down at herself, as if not realizing that she changed her outfit from a blouse to a loose t-shirt with a simple _ Luna Nova University _ printed on the middle. “I asked Lotte and Sucy to bring me a change of clothes after their shift. The blouse felt too formal.” She offers a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry, I met them at a café nearby. In case you don’t want them to know where you live.”

Diana waves off her concern. “That’s alright. But I really don’t want to be such a burden to you.” The mere fact that Akko is in her room is making her dizzy. And not because of hunger this time.

She was unable to pay much attention to it earlier but with a slightly better state, the memories of having Akko in her room and the implications of it assault her harder than the headache.

Diana doesn’t even want to think about how _ normal _all of this feels. Or how much she wishes she can always have these little moments with Akko.

Simple. Domestic. _ Normal. _

It appears to be that Akko was not the only one who shares the same sentiment she _ may _ have said earlier.

_ Bloody hell. _

Can’t she just be sick and groan in pain instead of having such intricate feelings?

“You’re never a burden,” Akko reassures her with a soft smile. “This is no biggie really.”

She knows she’s not winning this one and Diana may as well just wave a white flag over her head at this point.

Well if Akko is to stay, Diana can at least be a hospitable host. “If you’re staying overnight, you should use the guest room. It’s right beside this room.” She waves her hand towards the room’s direction. “Hannah and Barbara always sleep there when they stay overnight so it’s well-kept,” she adds.

Akko looks taken aback by the offer. “What? No, the couch is fine. I mean, it’s big enough for me. It’s almost the same size of my bed in our dorm.”

Diana ignores the pain in her skull when she shakes her head. “No, please, I insist.”

“But –”

“It’s the least I can offer. You’re already taking care of me.”

Akko looks like she’s thinking of other excuses to refuse. Diana quickly decides to win the deal with the softest and sweetest voice she can muster in her current state.

“Please, Akko.”

The gulp that Akko does is enough for Diana to claim victory for this battle.

A bout of silence and then, “A-Alright.” She clears her throat, eyes not meeting Diana’s.

Diana doesn’t fail to notice the slight flush on Akko’s cheeks. 

Or the way she is fidgeting as if she wants to get away as soon as possible.

True enough, after a few quiet seconds, Akko tells her, “Um, I’ll be there if you need me, okay? G-Goodnight,” before she goes out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Glad to know Diana is not the only one getting affected by their attraction to each other.

She goes to bed that night with a fever and a smile. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is sort of a continuation of the last chapter. And you guys might be sick of the sick arc already (see what I did there) but I had to put this in or else it’s gonna go straight to trash. And I’ve already typed like two thousand words so yeah. After this one, we’ll move on to the next ‘something’ I promise. Bear with me.
> 
> This is also relatively long compared to the ones I’ve put out this year. I can’t cut it off or we’ll have another sick arc chapter.
> 
> Enough from me. Enjoy!

Friday morning has Diana staggering her way to the bathroom only for Akko to catch her in the act and promptly put her back on the bed, chastising her about safety and wellbeing all the while.

The headache is no longer crippling and is barely even there but she still has a fever and there’s still a slight soreness in her muscles.

She’s been sick for three days now! Diana already imagines that her desk is piled up with folders and envelopes due to her absence. The image alone was enough to push her to move. That is until Akko caught her.

“I can’t stay in bed any longer,” Diana almost whines when Akko finishes patting down the pillows and helping her lay back down. “I need to go to work. And take a bath, I feel filthy.”

Akko is frowning at her. “What you need is rest. You could’ve fallen, you know.”

“I’m feeling better now,” Diana retorts, crossing her arms. “And I told you what happened yesterday was a mishap.”

“Which can happen again if you’re not careful!” Akko crosses her arms as well. “And you still have to eat. You missed dinner last night.”

“I can grab breakfast on the way.”

Akko is shaking her head. “No. Barbara gave me strict instructions to not let you out unless your flu has completely gone.” She puts the back of her hand against Diana’s forehead and Diana resists the urge to swat it away.

She doesn’t want to risk hurting Akko just so she can be petty.

“You still have fever,” Akko surmises, hand falling back to her side.

Diana rolls her eyes. “I’m fine.”

“Gomen, Diana, but you can’t go to work yet. Barbara will kill me if she sees you in your office working.”

“Akko, _ I’m _ your boss.”

“You haven’t seen her face, Diana.” She shudders, as if remembering Barbara’s threat.

“She can’t fire you since you report directly to me,” Diana gently reminds her. Yet despite the assurance, she knows Akko won’t budge.

Diana won’t put it past Hannah to intimidate an employee to do her bidding, but Barbara? Now, that’s a new thing she has to watch out for.

“Look, just rest for today, alright? Eat some solid food and then maybe when the fever is gone, you can finally check some emails or something. But you _ can’t _ go to work today.”

“I’m not a child.” Diana can’t help the petulance in her tone.

Akko’s eyes soften. “Please, Diana. We’re just looking out for you.”

Diana doesn’t respond and she won’t meet Akko’s eyes. She understands Akko and Barbara’s concern for her but she really does think it’s too much to the point of extremity. She won’t break, no matter how much her body protests.

The room is filled with tense silence until Akko sighs with what Diana hopes is defeat.

“What about a compromise?” Her tone is hopeful.

Diana finally directs her gaze to Akko. “Tell me, then.”

“You eat whatever I buy for you, drink meds, and rest – hold it, I’m not done,” Akko reprimands when Diana opens her mouth. “Then if your fever lowers a little, I’d let you use your mobile. _ For an hour_.”

“That hardly seems fair.” Diana barely resists the urge to pout.

“You’re sick,” Akko enunciates. “It _ is _fair. Mobile phone radiation doesn’t help with headache.”

Diana quirks an eyebrow. “And where did you read that?”

“Google, duh. I researched it.” Akko looks so proud Diana feels the fight in her ebb away at the sheer fondness she feels. _ Jesus. _

_ No, focus on getting back to your office. You have work. _

“It’s not fair,” Diana reiterates. Then with deliberate thought, pouts. Screw sophistication and maturity. She _ needs _to go back to work and it doesn’t matter if she has to play dirty. Or act cute.

Akko’s eyes widen and Diana can’t help but smirk internally.

Careful not to overdo it, Diana quietly asks, “At least let me use my mobile _ and _laptop?”

Literally slapping herself out of the trance Diana has put her in, Akko narrows her eyes at her. “No, no, _ no, _ you’re not getting it. What I said is the only compromise I’m willing to give. Take it or leave it.”

Diana drops the cute pretense. “Your bargain isn’t even fair.”

“You’re sick,” Akko says for the nth time.

“I’m not,” Diana insists. “I no longer have headache. The fever will be gone by the time I finish taking a bath.”

“I’m sorry but it’s still a no.”

“Akko, don’t make me –”

“I will tie you to this bed if I have to!” Akko suddenly exclaims.

Diana arches an eyebrow at the sudden outburst, surprised and mildly amazed at how Akko stands up to her own boss.

Not that it should still be a surprise. This is the third time Akko has stood her ground against Diana. With steel-like determination in her eyes.

She doesn’t fail to notice the blush dusting Akko’s cheeks though.

If Akko said it in any other situation, Diana would’ve blushed and squirmed as well. Instead, she sees this as an opportunity to distract Akko and achieve what she wants. She did say it doesn’t matter if she has to play dirty.

And she _ will. _

“Oh?” Diana asks with one side of her lips quirked.

Akko doesn’t know whether to stare unabashedly at her or the floor. “Di-Diana! I know what – what you’re d-doing.”

Deciding to keep it toned down for now, Diana simply says, “You’re willing to tie me to this bed if you have to, remember?”

“And I am! If that means you won’t go to work. But I don’t have anything to… hmm, I might have to improvise though. You have scarves here, don’t you?” With every word she speaks, Akko’s expression morph from determination to confusion to curiosity.

After almost dropping the façade, Diana tries her damndest to not fall for Akko’s utter adorableness. She has to turn this on her favor somehow. “Well, I’m sure you’ll do amazing…_ things _ with a scarf.”

“Diana, kuso, stop that,” Akko practically whines. “I’m not going to budge even if you’re obviously trying to seduce your way to work.” Her cheeks are aflame and Diana takes victory in the way Akko squirms under her gaze.

And if Diana is being honest, she can’t say she’s unaffected by this either. Teasing Akko has as much effect on Diana as it has on the Japanese girl.

She may not feel feverish anymore but she’s still sick. But having a banter like this with Akko is enough to shut everything else out from her mind and subconscious.

“I’m just stating an observation. And to answer your question, yes, I do own scarves,” Diana deflects. “How many do you need?”

Akko’s eyes dilate ever so slightly and she growls low in her throat. Diana swallows the sudden lump in her throat at the sound. The burn in her cheeks has absolutely _ nothing _to do with fever now.

“That’s it. No phone _ and _laptop. I’m guarding the door so you won’t leave. I will barricade it if I have to!”

When Diana’s pulse quickens, it’s no longer because of lust. But of indignance. “_Akko!_”

Red eyes meet blue and they glare at each other until Akko lurches forward and grabs Diana’s mobile from her bedside table and runs to the door, planting her back firmly against it.

“Akko!” Diana immediately sits up, swings her legs over the side of the bed, and prepares to stand and that’s when nausea hits her again.

Of all the times… _ darn it. _

The room spins and Diana steadies herself by planting one hand on the bed and the other on her head. _ Bloody hell. _

Akko notices the change in Diana’s demeanour and she pockets the phone before crouching in front of Diana. “What happened?”

“Dizzy,” she admits, defeat and annoyance clear in her voice.

There’s a few Japanese phrases Akko murmurs under her breath before she aids Diana onto her back to rest again. “I think you need to eat something. All you ate was soup and banana yesterday. Must be the reason why you’re feeling lightheaded.”

Diana is grateful for Akko for not pointing out that she’s right. Although she can see how Akko’s restraining herself from saying anything else.

“Wait here, okay? I’ll just get what Barbara bought and heat them up.” She smiles before walking out.

Well, that’s a foiled plan.

Diana feels mortified. She may have distracted Akko but it wasn’t enough to get her to back down. And she did it at the expense of her pride and dignity!

What she had to do in desperation and still she got nothing. Frustration doesn’t even begin to explain how Diana feels right now.

She’s tempted to sneak behind Akko’s back but thinks better of it. She’s not a teenager who wants to go out to party. She just needs to go to work.

Anyone else will use this opportunity to rest but not Diana. Not when her life literally revolves around being a CEO and the Cavendish heiress.

Akko later comes back with a bowl of what suspiciously smells like Chinese takeout.

“I put them in a bowl,” Akko explains once she sits down on the mattress beside Diana. She puts the food on the nightstand before she helps Diana into a sitting position. 

“Are those pot stickers?” Diana inquires, peering at the bowl.

“Yeah. You don’t like it?” Akko takes the bowl and looks between the food and her. “Huh, come to think of it, Barbara brought unhealthy food instead of vegetables or something.”

“It’s because when I’m sick, those actually taste like actual food,” she explains. “As compared to a vegetable salad.”

Akko nods in understanding although Diana is sure her explanation doesn’t make much sense. “Here, let me help you eat.”

“No need,” Diana declines politely. She can’t take another session of feeding from Akko. Not when her body is still coming down from the high of lust and want from earlier. “I can eat on my own now.”

Akko studies her face before she nods, slowly. “Okay.”

Diana accepts the bowl before looking down at it. “Have _ you _eaten?” she asks because while Akko is taking care of her, there’s a slight chance that she is neglecting her own needs in favor of looking out for Diana.

“Oh?” Akko looks surprised at the question and it’s evident in her wide eyes. “Oh, yeah, yeah definitely.”

“What did you eat?”

“I bought some sushi yesterday – not the one we usually eat which _ sucks ass _ – and Barbara also gave me some food earlier when she dropped by.” Akko smiles at her. “She really wanted to take a day off to take care of you but it’s a Friday payday today. The first time I witnessed Friday payday, it was _ total _chaos in HR.”

Diana hums, a smile tugging at her lips due to Akko’s innate rambling. With anyone else, it’s childish and irritating but Akko’s genuine warmth and infectious joyful attitude make her rambles endearing and really cute to listen to.

“Hey, I don’t see you eating,” Akko admonishes but her lips are curved upwards.

“Why don’t you join me?” Diana tells her. “I do remember agreeing that I’ll eat _ only if _ you do it with me.”

Akko’s cheeks pinken at the reminder and she won’t meet Diana’s gaze.

For a second, Diana thinks Akko will decline and bolt out of the room like a threatened animal.

“Uh, yeah, sure,” she finally agrees with a small smile. “I’ll just, uh, get mine.” She quickly gets up and goes to the kitchen without waiting for Diana’s reply.

Using the chopsticks, Diana picks up, drops, then picks up a pot sticker as she waits for Akko to come back. Her thoughts all blurring together.

How has this come to this?

She still doesn’t quite understand how Akko so easily gained her trust and affection. They slept together once and now Diana _ likes _ her.

This isn’t exactly news to her anymore, though. She’s already told herself she likes Akko. Hell, she’s admitted it to her.

The only thing stopping them from being together right now is Akko’s insistence that they date first before they fall back into bed together. And even though it frustrated Diana to no end (she used up all her extra batteries the weekend after Akko, _ ahem_, bent over) now the desire that she feels for her is somehow _ tied _to other emotions as well.

Now her desire for Akko is simply simmering beneath the surface instead of being in the forefront.

It seems to her that her fondness of Akko is the one in front of the line now. And it’s only growing stronger with each banter, lunch, and interaction they have.

Diana is too deep in dissecting her feelings for Akko when the person of her thoughts walks in and sits down on the side of the bed, the mattress shifting under her weight.

“Diana?”

She jerks and she almost accidentally spills out the contents of the bowl in her hands.

“Sorry. You were spacing out.”

Diana clears her throat, brandishing all thoughts of her feelings for Akko from her mind. “Just thinking about work.”

“Still?”

“CEO brain,” Diana replies simply. 

Akko looks at her funny before she picks up a pot sticker from her own bowl with chopsticks. “Okay, boss.” She puts the whole thing in her mouth and munches on it.

Diana rolls her eyes in mock disgust but her lips are curved upwards. “Don’t you even dare talk while your mouth is full,” she chastises before Akko can prattle about work related news. “How many times do I have to remind you of that,” she adds as an afterthought.

Akko sends her a playful glare and Diana’s smile grow as Akko swallows quickly before she starts relaying news (and gossip) about work.

The smile on Diana’ face stays even when Akko keeps talking _ whilst _eating. She even laughs at one point due to Akko’s dramatics.

Diana hasn’t felt this content and happy in a long time. She’s sick and missing work and yet the feeling is there.

It’s strange letting herself have _ and _enjoy this feelings after a long time of suppressing them.

But Diana will be a hypocrite if she doesn’t admit that it actually feels nice to feel this fondness, this affection for another person. And just let it be instead of concealing it.

Especially when it’s all because of her bubbly assistant, with her warm smile and infectious laugh and joyous personality. 

Hell, even_ with _ her lack of proper eating manners sometimes.

Even if (god forbid) she doesn’t get to be with Akko at the end of this all, Diana won’t mind because just seeing Akko smile is enough to satisfy her and quell any fears that having intricate emotions invoke in her.

Having these moments with her is enough.

* * *

On Saturday, Diana feels a whole lot better.

She did nothing but sleep yesterday after all due to Akko’s insistence that she still rest despite the barely there fever. And no matter how much Diana protested, Akko eventually won out and kept all of Diana’s electronics away from her.

So, basically, Diana had no other choice but to sleep instead of letting her thoughts consume her. Having senseless dreams was far better than letting herself be overcome by emotions and thoughts of Akko.

Not when the woman of her desires is mere metres away from her.

No matter how annoying it was to _ just rest _because Akko ordered her to, Diana still can’t deny the attraction she feels for her and how utterly helpless and speechless she becomes whenever Akko touches her cheek or her forehead to check her temperature.

She’s seriously lamenting avoiding any form of physical contact from others (friends, included) because even the slightest brush of Akko’s fingers on her hair makes Diana’s brain go haywire for a few seconds.

Luckily, today, her fever is gone and the only remnants of her being sick is the occasional pounding in her head if she moves too fast.

If she’s alone, Diana already would’ve showered and gone to work despite it being a weekend.

Except she’s with an overly concerned brunette who won’t allow her to even touch her laptop.

“Akko, give me my laptop.”

“No.”

“Akko.”

“No is no, Diana.”

Banter with Akko is never dull but Diana is getting tired of this.

She feels dirty and she’s sure if she misses work for another day, she _ will _malfunction from the lack of stimulus.

“Akko, I’m not sick anymore. And for real this time.” She opens her arms. “You can check if you want to.”

“It’s to ensure nothing else happens. What if the fever comes back?”

“It won’t,” Diana insists, trying and failing to hold on to her thinning patience. “I’ve been resting for three whole days with no phone or laptop. I’m fine.”

Akko is shaking her head, arms crossed over her chest and Diana resists the urge to throw a pillow at her in her frustration.

Her pillow is soft and surely it won’t cause any real harm to Akko, right?

“It could come back, Diana. And it _ will _ if you overwork yourself again _ right after _ you recovered from flu.”

“I am not a child,” Diana all but exclaims, her patience is running on a _ very thin _ ice now. She likes Akko but _ goddamn, _ the woman is more unrelenting than Hannah and Barbara _ combined. _

Diana adds, “And I appreciate you taking care of me for the past few days even if you didn’t have to but I’m fine now. I can take care of myself. You can’t stop me from working anymore.”

Akko frowns at her but she doesn’t say anything.

Diana should’ve noticed that there is an evil glint in Akko’s eyes but it’s too late to do anything about it when Akko stomps her way from the door until she’s face to face with Diana.

From where Diana is standing at the foot of the bed, she looks up (a little) at Akko, another reason why she can go to work at the tip of her tongue.

Suddenly, she is falling backwards and down on the bed. Diana’s eyes widen as Akko follows right after her, swings her leg over, and straddles her belly.

Her breath hitches and any argument that Diana wants to say dies in her throat.

Akko is straddling her while Diana is lying flat on her back.

On her bed.

In her room.

In her flat.

With no one else but just the two of them.

Memories of Akko doing the exact same thing during their first meeting flash through Diana’s mind.

The mere thought sends her blood pressure careening upwards.

_ Goddamnit. _

If this is payback for the stunt Diana pulled yesterday, then Akko paid her back full _ and _with interest.

“I know you’re still not that well but no harm in doing this if I can get your word on not working.”

“Akko, get off me,” Diana manages to say despite the sudden lump in her throat. She’s burning and pulsing _ everywhere. _The suddenness of Akko straddling her threw her off guard and now her whole body is tingling due to having Akko so near her core.

_ Bloody fucking hell. _

Akko shakes her head so ardently that causes her body to shake as well. Diana has to force herself to keep her eyes above Akko’s exposed collarbones. “No! I am not moving until you promise me that you won’t work until tomorrow.”

Diana has to control her breathing before she can mutter, “Akko, we’re in my bed.”

“Give me your word, Diana.”

She tries not to squirm or squeeze her thighs together. “You need to listen to me.” Her voice sounds hoarse already. _ Fuck. _ “I will do whatever you want, promise whatever you ask, just – get off of me.”

“Your word first.”

At this point, Diana doesn’t even know what she’s promising to do.

Her hands, which are limp on her sides, clench into fists. She has to restrain herself from reaching out and tugging at Akko’s shirt until their lips meet halfway. _ No touching, no touching_. “Fine, fine, you have my word.”

Akko merely tilts her head at her.

“What?” Diana squeaks out.

Akko’s smirk is downright sinful. And Diana is _ so _ darned tempted to sit up and kiss it off her face.

“You can do better than that,” comes Akko’s taunt.

Did Akko forget what she does to Diana or is she purposely doing this?

The answer eludes her and Diana’s brain is frying itself in her skull already. She needs to get Akko off –

Diana’s cheeks go aflame. Sweat prickles her temples. Her pulse quickens even further.

She wants to sit up and just claim those lips. And mark the incredibly pale column of Akko’s throat until she moans out Diana’s name and there’s nothing else but Diana’s name on her tongue and in her mind.

She needs to get Akko off _ of her. _

_ Now. _

_ Fuck. _

“I swear on the Cavendish name, okay? Just –” She closes her eyes, counts to ten before she opens them again. “You’re killing me.”

Akko seems to realize just what she’s been straddling and she blushes a bright crimson but stays on her position on Diana’s belly, determined.

Her determination will be Diana’s death, that’s for sure.

“You promise?” Akko’s voice also sounds strained now. Her eyes dilated.

It’s the last straw. “Yes, Akko, yes! I won’t work – just _ please_. I can’t – I’m –”

Akko finally takes mercy on her and scrambles off her lap. She looks sheepish as she clambers off the bed, keeping a good distance away from Diana – which is probably the best since Diana is barely holding on to her self-restraint.

The only thing keeping her rooted on her spot is Akko’s previous refusal of her proposal to sleep together.

That’s the _ only _reason why she she’s staring at the ceiling instead of grabbing Akko by the waist and dragging her back to bed to finally finish what she unintentionally started.

_ Take her out before you take her, you bloody idiot. That’s what she wants. That’s what she told you explicitly. _

Diana respects Akko’s decision but _ fuck _if it isn’t killing her to do the right thing right now.

“Gomen-nasai. I wasn’t, uh, thinking.”

Diana heaves a deep breath before she sits up and shakes her head, trying to clear her thoughts. This is in no way Akko’s fault. She just wants Akko so badly it’s driving her insane. “I – Forgive me, Akko. I just – the sight of you straddling me –” _ turned me on and took me back to the first time we slept together _“– was too much.”

Akko rubs the back of her neck. “Right, right. Sorry. Sometimes I forget you like me back.”

The look Diana sends her screams of ‘are you fucking kidding me?’ and Akko just offers her a bashful smile in return.

“Keep your promise, okay?”

Still feeling the aftereffects of her desire, Diana just sighs. “You could’ve insisted in front of me and I still would’ve said yes. Eventually,” she adds.

And she knows she would have. She can’t seem to find it in herself to say no to those warm crimson eyes after all.

“Eh, I thought having me on top of you was way better?”

Diana chokes on air.

Akko’s laugh permeates the atmosphere and Diana glares at her.

When they agreed on being closer to each other, this is _ not _ the way Diana envisioned it. Meals and professional conversations sure but flirting and teasing are definitely _ not _in the realm of professional and are way beyond their boundaries.

One more second of Akko straddling her and she’s certain work will be the last thing in her mind for a few hours – hell, _ days _if she’s being completely honest with herself. She’s a Cavendish, not a saint.

And her lust for Akko is through the roof already.

Diana is already so taut with sexual tension, if Akko so much as teases her again, she swears any flat surface will suffice.

Their first date be damned.

* * *

“Diana, I like you, but I _ swear _ you’re pushing it.”

Diana looks up from the laptop on her lap and promptly blushes. She didn’t even hear Akko come in, so engrossed with her task.

Akko is frowning at her and Diana feels like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar – which she never did once in her childhood, by the way, so having that kind of feeling right now makes her feel like a child again. 

“Does working on your laptop mean rest to you?”

“I’m checking e-mails. It’s not work.”

“You gave me your word!”

“Akko, I’m not working. Look.” Diana turns the laptop around to show it to her. Her tabs simply consist of e-mail, a news site, and their company website.

_ Oh, shit. _

Red eyes scan the screen before Akko huffs, vexed. “Diana, that’s the company website!”

She resists the urge to look elsewhere lest she gives herself away. “I was just checking for any announcements. I wasn’t working.”

Akko looks wary. “You own the company.”

“I’ve been confined to bed for three days. I’m catching up on some news.”

Red eyes narrow into slits. “News that I deliver to you every day since you fell sick?”

“Fine.” Diana sighs. There’s no point in lying when she’s already been caught red-handed. “I was checking if there was any update on the site that I asked the developers to do last time.”

“And?”

“And I e-mailed them about it, saying I want to see it by Monday.”

“That counts as work!” Akko crosses her arms over her chest, huffing. “And you promised you wouldn’t work until tomorrow. You broke your promise.”

If Akko has dog ears, Diana is sure they’re folded in sadness and disappointment by now.

“I’m sorry, Akko, but I can’t help myself. Being the CEO is ingrained in me. It’s my daily routine to check and oversee the company and every facets of it.”

“But taking care of yourself is important, too.”

“I know.” Diana exhales. If there’s one thing she learned from her illness – aside from coming into terms with how much she feels for Akko – is that she lags on more work if she overexerts herself.

Akko, expecting another disagreement, stutters and she focuses wide eyes on Diana. “Nani?”

Diana simply arches an eyebrow at her, confused.

“Are you sure you don’t have fever anymore?” Akko puts a hand against Diana’s forehead and she looks more confused now. “You’re not sick anymore but you agreed with me. Are you sure you’re not delirious?”

“Akko!” Diana’s voice is irate.

“Well, it takes a lot for you to agree with me,” Akko muses. “You sure you’re not sick?”

Diana levels her with a glare.

“I’m trying to make sure!” Akko’s grin is teasing and despite Diana’s best efforts to not return it, her lips eventually quirk into a half-smile.

“You’re incorrigible.”

Akko has a Cheshire cat smile as she says, “And yet you like me.”

Diana blushes but she doesn’t let it deter her from retorting with a, “I do but sometimes I wonder why.”

“We both know exactly why.”

Blood rushes to Diana’s cheek at the remark and she just blinks owlishly at Akko who’s smirking in triumph.

The gall of this woman to – 

A sigh escapes Diana’s lips as she chooses to let the subject drop.

Dwelling on the initial reason why she likes Akko is _ not _on safe territory and she’d rather not be caught in an endless maze of lust and feelings which will ultimately lead to her disregarding Akko’s choice. She’s not risking anything, not with Barbara arriving in a while to check on her.

A cheeky grin is still plastered on Akko’s face when Diana sets aside the laptop and goes to the kitchen.

She needs her tea to survive Akko and the roller-coaster ride that her life has become.

* * *

When Barbara visits her that day, Akko is hovering near Diana’s shoulder as she picks the clothes she’ll wear for the day. She insisted that she’s not going to fall since she’s no longer sick but Akko is persistent and she really doesn’t back down despite Diana’s chilly glares thrown her way.

It’s admirable and cute.

If only it doesn’t hinder her from working again.

Barbara smiles when she sees Diana is not working in any way. “Good job, Akko.”

“Good afternoon to you, too, Barbara,” Diana greets her icily. She feels like the two are always teaming up against her lately.

It’s a good thing Hannah is unable to travel to Blytonbury this weekend due to unforeseen circumstances Diana isn’t privy to. Or else she has to defend herself from _ three _women fussing over her.

One is enough. Two is maddening. Three would have been downright torture.

The grin on Barbara’s face is wicked. “How you feeling?”

“Terrible.”

“So, no working until Monday then?”

Diana actually _ growls _and glares at her friend.

Used to Diana’s various intimidation tactics by now, Akko just sighs, unfazed.

Barbara, on the other hand, hides herself behind Akko. Years of being friends with her haven’t made her immune to Diana’s glower.

“Woah, scary,” Barbara murmurs. “How come you were still unable to tame her?” she asks Akko.

“Making her rest is difficult enough, Barbara,” Akko complains but Diana can see there’s a slight curve on her lips.

“I’m standing right here, ladies,” Diana all but snarls. She grabs the clothes she put down on top of the drawer and marches to the bathroom.

The two look at each other then shrug.

“We’ll be outside if you need anything!” Barbara hollers before they go out of the room.

After hearing the door close shut, Diana leans against the bathroom door and heaves out a breath.

She can’t go to work because of Akko’s insistence and Barbara teases her nonstop.

Both of them combined will ensure she won’t get anything done for the rest of the day.

Thankfully, by tomorrow, she’ll be alone again and there will be no one to berate her for trying to _ glance _at her mobile.

Although, Diana has to admit that the thought of having the privacy and the ability to do anything she pleases upsets her for some reason. She’s just getting used to having Akko with her almost all the time and by tomorrow, they’re back to being professional colleagues again.

It was easier to pretend to play house while they’re in a more domestic setting but being in the office automatically compels Diana to become _ the _Cavendish heiress and CEO.

Something that Diana surprisingly isn’t looking forward to despite all of her previous rejections of her feelings and adamance that she and Akko stay professional.

She stares at herself through the mirror, wondering just how Akko made her way in through the brick walls surrounding Diana’s heart. And how she makes it seem so utterly easy to just let her be part of her life – professional or otherwise.

Diana should’ve known lunches and being sick create a bond between two people. Akko isn’t the first one to share those with her after all.

And yet there she is, watching her reflection and musing why it feels as though there’s nothing to lose and everything to gain if she just lets herself feel these complex feelings that make her want to pull her hair out in frustration and listen to love songs both at the same time.

With a sigh, she finally takes a bath, letting the water and her thoughts fall down the drain and away from her.

* * *

Having spent almost an hour in the bath, it’s not surprising to see that Akko and Barbara kept themselves entertained.

There’s an opened pack of snacks on the coffee table in front of the couch and the two are watching some movie on the television mounted on the wall.

Barbara doesn’t notice her, too engrossed with the film and eating the popcorn from the bowl in her lap. Akko does, though, and she beams at the sight of Diana. 

“Hey, come sit with us.” Akko beckons her over, scooting a little to her side and patting the empty seat next to her.

Diana doesn’t protest and simply walks over and sits down. “What are you watching?”

“Titanic.”

“That again, Barb?” Diana asks with a sigh. She’s practically seen the film a hundred times. She can even recite the lines from memory alone.

And she’s _ not _even watching it most of the time.

“Hush!” Barbara whisper-yells, eyes never leaving the screen.

“Again?” Akko asks, eyes trained on Diana.

Diana nods. “It’s her and Hannah’s favorite. Sometimes I wonder why I haven’t thrown the damn CD away already.”

“It’s on Netflix,” Akko tells her with a bemused smile.

“Great. Now I’m never getting rid of it.”

“Guys, shut up!” Barbara chastises them without looking away from the screen.

Akko giggles and Diana just rolls her eyes. Leave it to her friend to stick her face to a romantic tragedy film.

“How you feeling?”

Diana regards Akko for a few seconds before she shifts her focus to the film. “Fine. No more flu if that’s what you’re really after.”

One of Akko’s lip quirks in response. “Just making sure.”

Diana sighs but there’s a small smile playing at her lips. “How many times do you have to _ make sure?_”

“As long as I have to.”

Knowing the conversation isn’t going anywhere, Diana shakes her head and stands up. “I’ll just find something to cook. I’ll be fine,” she adds when Akko opens her mouth to object.

When Akko just looks at her with concern, Diana heads towards the kitchen in search of something to cook.

Her palate needs some cleansing from all the fast food she’s been forced to eat the past few days.

Diana rummages through her fridge, only seeing a frozen pack of fish and some chips. She hasn’t gone to the super market yet and Agatha is still on leave until next week. She’s hoping to cook something more heavy and appetizing but with the stock that she has, they have no choice but to either go out to eat or have something delivered.

With a sigh, Diana straightens up and turns around – only to come face-to-face with Akko, mere inches away from her.

Diana stumbles back in surprise and trips over her own feet. Before she can fall, however, Akko has an arm wrapped around her waist, steadying her.

Diana’s hand automatically reaches out and grips Akko’s bicep to hold for balance.

“You okay?” Akko whispers, eyes scanning Diana’s face for any sign of discomfort.

Diana nods mutely.

Something akin to ‘sorry I startled you’ sounds from Akko but it’s cut short when they both realize they’re chest to chest.

Diana’s breath falters and Akko’s red eyes widen.

The sexual tension from their earlier encounter adds to the mounting tension simmering just beneath the surface of their skins, rendering them motionless and imprisoned in each other’s eyes.

Diana watches with bated breath as Akko slightly parts her lips and she feels like her heart is trying to beat out of her chest with how rapid it’s pumping blood into her veins.

The distant sounds of the movie dissolves into nothing as Diana’s whole being zones in on Akko’s eyes, then down to her nose, then ultimately – to her lips – lips that are licked by a soft pink tongue that Diana so desperately wants in her mouth.

And elsewhere.

A kiss can be permitted if it won’t lead to anything else… _ right? _

Because Diana _ can _kiss Akko without it leading to something more.

Perhaps.

Hell, she’ll settle for a _ chaste peck _ if she can just feel Akko’s lips against her own again.

_ Agonizingly _slow, Diana starts to lean closer, lips automatically parting just a little. Sapphire eyes scan Akko’s face for any indication that she doesn’t want this but she sees no sign of disagreement or rejection which propels Diana to throw caution to the wind and close the remaining distance between their lips.

But she is _ too slow _and just as their lips begin to brush against each other’s, Barbara’s cry of “Nooooo, not them!” breaks the spell they’re in and Akko abruptly steps back, stumbling away.

Her face is flushed red and Diana can’t even see the crimson in her eyes anymore.

She’s certain she’s sporting the same kind of expression on her face right now.

“I – um,” Akko stutters, eyes finding purchase on the kitchen counter. She tries to mumble some sort of apology but only gibberish comes out until she just gives up and her shoulders slump.

Her eyes finally find Diana’s but it lasts for only a second before she diverts her gaze again and she mutters, “Need bathroom,” before promptly leaving Diana deserted in the kitchen.

Diana staggers backwards until her back meets the fridge door and she slumps against it, a shuddering sigh leaving her lungs in a rush.

She ponders when her life has become a continuous stream of what ifs and last second interruptions one after the other.

Never mind the endless bouts of sexual tension and frustration.

Shaking her head to rid her mind of what could’ve beens, Diana pushes herself to move to the sink. She plants both hands on the ledge before she opens the tap and leans down to wash her face to cool her overly heated skin. And hoping that the water can also clean away her dirty thoughts of the assistant she almost kissed.

With Barbara mere metres away from them!

Diana needs to temper herself down or she will lose it, lust-crazed animal that she is.

Akko deserves much _ more _than just a quick tryst.

She just has to survive the seven weeks left in Akko’s internship.

Surely, it’s not_ that _ hard.

Goodness, she hopes not or she’ll simultaneously combust and burn in hell for her sins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that is basically the ultimate lesbian breakdown. Just guess which one. I’m really being tough on Diana, I know. I don’t care. This fic is just basically her being frustrated all the time. Poor Diana.
> 
> Some of you may have noticed that I added something cryptic regarding Diana’s past but I’m keeping it on the down low for now and focus more on her blossoming relationship with Akko first. That and maybe some antagonist in the future? (Forget Andrew for a while, he’ll come back soon enough) *nervous giggles because I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing or where the hell I’m going with this*


	14. Week Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was away from my laptop for a few days so I still haven’t finished the supposed entirety of this chapter thus I cut it into two parts. It’s either I do that or I end up not posting anything this week. And I don’t like being late to my self-imposed upload schedule.
> 
> So here it is.
> 
> Relatively short compared to other chapters. Hopefully I get to post another one soon!

Diana promised herself to not overexert her body to the point of sickness after being confined to her bedroom for three straight days.

Her interactions with Akko were pleasant but the overall experience of being sick and stuck in bed all day was absolute hell.

She is catching up on work and having meetings and appointments outside the office all day for two days now and while she’s done it before and is a totally normal routine, her assistant is having none of her usual rejection of taking breaks in favor of eating.

Diana doesn’t really mind Akko’s incessant worrying and concern. It’s far better than Hannah and/or Barbara fussing over her but still, she’s unused to having such an overly caring person looking out for her all the time.

And despite being able to evade Akko’s attempts at making her eat and rest for at least ten minutes during the day (a nearly impossible task considering Akko _ is _her assistant who schedules her day), Diana can’t escape her clutches once 3:00pm rolls in and Akko realizes she’s not taken a break yet.

Today, however, Diana is able to focus on going over budget reports amongst other things by locking herself up in an empty conference room on the tenth floor. She’s finished the meeting with Finance early and she’s sent Akko out on an errand that won’t have her back until at least five. And by then, Diana will almost be done with whatever she has to finish so she can actually eat without being ordered to.

That is her plan and for once ever since meeting Akko, the plan actually succeeds.

Akko comes back a quarter before five, just like Diana expects.

“I’m back,” Akko announces right after she opens the door to the conference room. “Man, those people in Dev are like nerds on the outside but closeted pervs on the inside,” she adds under her breath.

Diana raises an eyebrow at that. “Pardon?”

Akko’s eyes widen and it’s clear she didn’t mean for Diana to hear what she just said. “Uh, n-nothing, just you know, um –”

Seemingly unsure of what to say next, Akko just flails her arms around like a bird who lost its wings and momentum and is falling out of the sky and fast.

“How did the update go?” Diana asks, saving Akko from further embarrassing herself.

Akko looks grateful for the save, eyes finally settling on Diana’s. “Oh, right, the update!” She chuckles, rubbing the back of her head consciously. “I followed the instructions to a T. The website looks better now. I had it checked on my phone too, as you asked.”

“Good. Thank you, Akko.”

Smiling, Akko saunters to where Diana is sitting at the head of the long mahogany table and peers over her shoulder, looking at the documents laid out on top.

“Anything else you need me to do?”

The sweet flowery scent of Akko invading her nostrils make Diana’s head fuzzy and she shakes her head to both answer Akko’s question and clear her mind.

Ever since their near kiss last Saturday, Diana has been assaulted by the different scenarios wherein she and Akko finally consummate their burning desire for each other.

_ None _of which includes the very fact that Barbara was in her flat when it happened.

Never mind the fact that Akko straddled Diana in her bed hours before their near kiss.

Thinking of all the possibilities haunted her and _ still _haunts her to this day.

It’s another reason why she sent out Akko to oversee the website updating even though Diana knows the developers can pretty much do it with very few instructions and despite the fact that she already saw the update yesterday.

Diana needed a break from Akko and constant thoughts of her and it’s the best she can come up with without blatantly saying, _ “Hey, Akko, can you vanish for a few hours just so I can sort myself out and control my libido? Masturbating to thoughts of you does nothing but make me want you more at this point and it’ll be nice to just be alone and not lust after you. Okay? Splendid, thank you.” _

As if.

“Diana?”

Blinking the haze that settled over her eyes, Diana lifts her head and looks up at Akko.

“You’re zoning out,” Akko states as she settles herself on the edge of the table on Diana’s left. “Are you okay?”

“Just lost in thought.”

Akko eyes her warily. “You haven’t taken a break yet. Must be the reason why you’re spacing out.”

The statement doesn’t sound accusatory but Diana still feels as though she has to defend herself.

“I ate the sushi you bought earlier. And not eating does _ not _correlate to zoning out.”

Akko crosses her arms over her chest. “You ate _ two _pieces then went right back to work. We have a deal.”

Diana leans back in her seat and crosses her arms as well. “_You _made a deal that I don’t remember ever _agreeing_ to.”

“You need to eat.”

“I’ll just finish reading these,” she gestures at the documents on the table, “then I will.”

A frown is all the answer she gets.

“What?” Diana asks when Akko simply stares at her. The intensity in Akko’s eyes is making her fidget and she can already feel a blush creep up on her cheeks. That’s the same look she had when she threatened to tie Diana to the bed.

Right now though, she doesn’t know why Akko is looking at her like she either wants to kiss her or smack her across the face.

Honestly, though, getting smacked across the face will be far better than a kiss. Who knows what Diana will do to Akko on the long mahogany table.

Just the implication of it makes her blush and Diana hopes Akko doesn’t notice.

_ Darn it. _

Eventually, Akko speaks, no sign of her seeing Diana’s flushed cheeks. “I’m staying here. I’m not gonna let you overwork yourself again. You were sick for three days, Diana.”

“And I turned out fine.”

Akko merely glares at her. “You need to eat _ now._”

“Are you bossing me around?”

The tinge of pink that creeps on Akko’s face show just how embarrassed she is at being called out. Not that Diana _ really _ minds Akko telling her what to do. But that’s another topic to be discussed some other time.

Akko flaps her hands around before she says, “I don’t want you to get sick again, is all.”

“Have dinner with me, then?” Diana knows it’s not professional at all but spending the weekend with Akko made her realize just how much she _ craves _Akko’s presence. 

And not just in the context of sex.

It’s easier to chalk up her invitation to what they previously agreed to – being friendlier and closer to each other while maintaining a professional relationship. And while so far they only had two close calls (never mind that they happened on the _ same _day), it’s still an agreement that Diana wants to hold up until the end of Akko’s internship contract.

Or until Akko finally loses her immaculate control of her libido and just take Diana out on a date or on top of her desk (either of the two is totally agreeable to Diana at this point).

The latter is less likely but not impossible. They almost _ did _kiss last time after all. Who knows what Akko would’ve done if Barbara didn’t scream the moment that she did.

Of course it’s more difficult holding the end of _ her _ bargain especially when Diana should be acting professional and indifferent. In addition to that, her desire for Akko has not waned in the slightest but only increased tenfold, if that’s even possible.

However, wanting to have sex with Akko is one thing but desiring to be with her in the simplest ways is on a whole other level and it’s _ absolutely _ terrifying. Yet Diana can’t seem to find it in herself to stop.

Despite vowing to herself that she will be distant and apathetic to Akko, Diana was unable to do it. And now, Akko only calls her Miss Cavendish when they’re in company of others. Now, they talk and act like they’re friends who (not-so secretly) harbour romantic feelings for each other.

Diana is tired of keeping this on the down low. Heaven knows doing that only succeeded in amplifying her feelings for Akko. 

This feeling of wanting to be with Akko in the most mundane moments is petrifying but Diana will be damned if she doesn’t admit that it also has excitement coursing through her body.

So, now, she’s going to savour this as much as she can. Without guilt or trepidation.

It’s just dinner.

Akko’s cheeks flush in response to Diana’s invitation. “S-Sure.”

This is only the second time they’re having dinner together (the first they’re eating outside the office) and it amuses Diana to see Akko blushing every time she extends the invitation.

They’ve already shared lunches together. What’s so different about having dinners?

Or is Akko really oblivious to how much Diana likes her?

Either way, Akko looks absolutely adorable with pink on her cheeks so it’s not a sight that Diana minds. She quite revels in it, to be honest.

Diana hides her smile by turning her attention to the documents laid out in front of her. “Do you have any place in mind?”

“Well we had Thai delivered yesterday,” Akko says, more to herself. “You already had sushi and I’m not craving for anything heavy.”

“I happen to know a 24-hour diner in the area, if you prefer to have burgers and milkshakes,” Diana comments offhandedly, eyes focused on the documents but seeing nothing but a jumble of letters. Her whole attention is on Akko now despite not meeting her gaze “Hannah and Barbara used to frequent it when we were in college.” She doesn’t add that _ she _herself used to go there when she’s younger.

“Ooooh, milkshakes and burgers? I’m in!”

The smile on Diana’s face grows and she tries her hardest to wipe it off but to no avail.

Akko’s enthusiasm is no longer new to her but it never ceases to amaze her just how much it affects her even in the littlest ways.

Yes, Diana has it real bad.

To think she assumed sex is going to solve her attraction to Akko is honestly baffling to her now.

No one can really blame her though. After all, they started with one night of passion, which has turned to professional then to a friendlier relationship.

Diana isn’t complaining.

After agreeing on a place to eat at, Akko quietly takes a seat on Diana’s left and lets her work as Akko herself goes over appointments and meetings for tomorrow’s schedule.

They sit in companionable silence as they both work and focus on their respective tasks.

Well, _ okay. _ Diana isn’t going to lie by saying that her full attention is on the documents in her hands. She can’t help but sneak a glance at Akko once in a while. Seeing her quietly tapping her fingers on the table and furrowing her brows as she looks over Diana’s schedule is quite an endearing and distracting sight.

Until Akko stretches in her seat and moans as she hears the bones in her back pop. “Ah, that feels good.”

Despite Diana’s valiant efforts, she blushes at the sound. 

_ Goddamnit. Diana, what the hell? _

It’s an innocent sound, for crying out loud!

Shaking her head, Diana focuses once more on the papers in her hands. However, her mind is more attuned to every sigh and movement Akko makes.

“Did you bike to work today?” Diana asks Akko instead. She knows she’s not getting anything else done, not after hearing that sound slip past Akko’s lips.

Heaven and hell know how much Diana wants to be the cause of that sound coming when she – 

_ Stop it! _

“Nah, I took the bus. Why?”

Diana nods, still trying to rein herself in. “I’d drop you off your dorm then, after our dinner,” she says it so casually that Akko just blinks at her, eyes wide and unbelieving.

When she looks up, she’s confused by the expression on Akko’s face. “What?”

Blood rushes to Akko’s cheeks which only puzzled Diana further. “Akko, what is it?”

Akko shakes her head. “N-Nothing.”

Diana arches a brow, unconvinced, but she lets it drop. She’s not going to push Akko if she doesn’t want to talk about… whatever she’s thinking of.

A few more minutes pass with just silence between them and Diana wonders what got Akko so quiet. She’s usually always blabbering about something to fill the silence but now she’s simply staring at the desk, her cheeks still tinged with red.

“Akko, are you alright?”

Diana doesn’t want to assume but she can’t help but imagine that Akko has somehow managed to catch hold of Diana’s train of thought – _ impossible, _she knows – and she’s feeling uncomfortable because of it.

When Akko looks up at her, there’s an unfathomable look on her face that Diana can’t quite decipher. She looks like she’s conflicted and giddy at the same time. Eyes a little hazy and dilated.

“I’m fine.” Akko smiles, just a slight curling up of her lips but the action alone sends tingles up Diana’s spine and makes her warm all over.

“Are you sure?” Diana asks, a little shakily. _ Bloody hell. _

Akko nods, her smile growing the longer they gaze into each other’s eyes. “Hai!”

Diana’s heart flutters at the sight and she hopes her cheeks don’t pinken in reaction. “O-Okay. Let me just wrap this up then we can go.”

Before Akko can say anything, Diana continues, “Actually, why don’t you go back to the office first and fix your things? I’ll be right behind you.”

It’s better if Diana has some alone time before she goes out to dinner with Akko. She has to compose herself and organize her thought. She knows, once they’re alone, Diana’s mind will be occupied by Akko’s flowery scent, her cheery disposition, and her warm red gaze.

Diana has to prepare herself for that.

Akko tilts her head and Diana resists the urge to just stare and admire the way Akko’s half-ponytail and bangs tilt on the side, creating a curtain of brunette hair. She knows she can do it all day long if given the chance, peculiar as it may sound.

She internally admonishes herself. Liking Akko doesn’t grant Diana the reason to stare unabashedly at her.

Gathering the files into a stack, Diana lifts her gaze to see Akko just watching her, still in her seat with her head still slanted.

“What?”

Seemingly coming out of a daze, Akko abruptly stands up and all but sprints out of the room, only muttering a quick, “Don’t take too long!” before she’s out the door.

Diana blinks at the closed door, wondering what just happened.

Shaking her head, she lets out a breath, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Akko acts bizarre and too random at times but it only makes her more endearing and adorable in Diana’s eyes.

Her spontaneity is so dissimilar to the organization in Diana’s life and it is refreshing to see it once in a while. 

_ Like the sun rays peeking through the overcast sky_, Diana thinks distantly.

She finishes stacking the documents and she gathers her things before she walks out of the room, greeting the employees she passes on her way to the lift.

They all look at her, confusion and disbelief on their faces but Diana pays them no heed as she hums a quiet tune, simply chalking up their reactions to seeing a smile on her face. 

After all, she smiles so rarely around other people it’s a miracle her face muscles even remember how to do it whenever the need arises.

When the lift doors shut behind Diana, her employees simply stop and wonder what kind of miracle just happened for their boss to smile _ and _hum. But whatever it is, they hope it continues happening. Their boss needs some sunshine in her life.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relatively long compared to the last one. Hope you enjoy this chapter full of two useless lesbians.

It’s _ not _just dinner.

How can it be when the moment they get inside Diana’s car, Akko hasn’t stopped talking about everything and nothing with her facial expressions accompanying her anecdotes and making Diana giggle despite trying her hardest not to?

How can it be when the moment Diana parks her car and quickly gets out to open the passenger door, Akko gives her a smile that radiates so much warmth that Diana actually stops breathing for a full second and all of her mind’s thoughts cease to exist and focus solely on the beam on Akko’s lips and the sparkle in her eyes?

How can it be when Diana can only watch with adoration as Akko sizes up the diner and practically runs to a corner booth far from the counter and other patrons with Diana’s hand grasped in hers the whole time like it’s the most natural thing in the world?

How can it be when all Diana wants to do is pull Akko into her arms, gaze into those lovely red eyes and that dazzling smile and never let go?

She wants to be with Akko. In every sense of the word.

It’s not _ just _dinner.

And if Diana had it her way, she will consider this as a date.

The first of many more to come, too.

Can’t this count as a date? Both a professional and romantic one?

Although _ if _ Diana is to plan their date, it will be more along the lines of a candlelit dinner in a fancy restaurant with some romantic gestures thrown in instead of coming to a diner right after work wearing business casual clothes.

Once they’re seated, a woman wearing a complete ensemble of the typical ‘diner waitress’ gives them two menus with a polite smile before she goes to a patron waving her over.

Diana’s eyes wander around while Akko silently goes over the menu.

The diner is relatively empty except for a suited man sitting at the counter sipping a beverage, a teenager whose head is practically glued to the laptop she’s working on, and a couple snuggling up on one of the booths near them.

The interior of the place hasn’t changed much since the last time she’s been here. The booth tables and chairs are still red with white outlines running on the sides. The lights are still as bright and scattered as Diana remembers them. Gramophone records are framed and litter the beige walls with some mounted articles here and there written about the diner back in the day. 

This place has been erected during her mother’s childhood years and they frequented this often whenever Diana wanted to spend time with her mother outside of their company building.

When she attended Luna Nova with Hannah and Barbara, this has become a staple place for solace and comfort food despite the 30 minute drive from their shared flat. The fact that it’s also owned by the same person who owns Last Wednesday Society (admittedly their favourite pub in town) is just an added bonus.

She’s missed the place.

After all, she hasn’t been here in a while, only dropping by once or twice in the past two years whenever her craving for milkshake is too bad or Hannah is lamenting over her complicated relationship with O’Neill.

“What’re you gonna order?”

Diana tears her gaze away from the milkshake maker behind the counter to look at Akko from across the booth table.

She’s smiling at her, eyes bright as she waits for Diana to answer.

Diana’s heart rate picks up speed. “Probably some doughnut and tea,” she manages to say without a waver in her voice to betray her treacherous emotions.

Akko’s eyebrows scrunch together. “No milkshake for you? I thought we’re here for the milkshakes.”

“Their doughnuts are good too,” Diana assures her with a smile. She’s amused at seeing Akko frown at her due to her lack of enthusiasm for milkshakes.

“How ‘bout their burgers?”

“I’m not fond of them but Hannah and Barbara swear they’re heavenly.”

Akko giggles and her eyes are alight with mirth as she replies, “What do you suggest I order then?”

Diana feels her smile widen. “Burger and milkshake.”

Akko throws her a dirty look that suggests she’s not amused in the slightest. It’s adorable.

“You asked and I answered,” Diana replies cheekily.

“You’re in a good mood,” Akko notes.

“Should I not be?”

“NO!”

Diana’s eyes widen as she looks around to see if other people are paying them any mind at Akko’s outburst.

Sensing she said it a tad too loud, Akko lowers her voice as she speaks. “I mean, uh, it’s just your smile is nice and I-I really like you like this. You look really beautiful when you _ really _smile, makes your eyes crinkle and I just – uh… Not that you’re not beautiful on a day to day basis because you are! It’s just different. Tonight. All smiles and that,” she finishes off lamely.

Blushing slightly, Diana lowers her eyes and tries her damndest to control the grin forming on her lips. “And you’re really cute when you babble and dig a hole to bury yourself in.”

If this dinner happened before Diana realized how she longs for Akko’s presence, she never would’ve thought of saying that sentiment out loud. But tonight is different and she can pretend that they’re just two women – not boss and employee – enjoying a playful banter with each other and having dinner together after work.

Akko huffs, clearly vexed at Diana’s teasing.

“Are you ready to order?” Diana laughs at the affronted expression on Akko’s face.

With a pout, Akko nods once and Diana raises her hand to signal for the waitress, still giggling like a schoolgirl.

Her laugh is dying down when the waitress arrives at their table.

“Hi. What can I get you two?” the waitress asks as she ambles over to their booth, pen in hand and poised to write on her pad.

Diana looks at Akko, gesturing for her to speak first.

“Uh, chocolate swirl milkshake and uh, two double stack cheeseburger with extra mustard.” Akko gives the waitress a beam which she politely returns after she looks up from writing. 

The waitress turns to Diana with the same pleasant expression. “How ‘bout you, miss?”

“I’ll have one double stack cheeseburger and vanilla milkshake. Also, half a dozen of chocolate glazed doughnuts. Thank you.”

The waitress repeats their order before she gets the menus and walks away.

Akko is looking at Diana with a teasing smile, eyes narrowed.

“What?”

“You said you’ll order tea and _ some _ doughnut.”

Diana rolls her eyes. “I indulge once in a while.”

“Uh-huh. Indulgence, sure,” Akko drawls, playful smirk still in place.

“I ordered the doughnuts for us to share. We both know you’re harbouring a monster in your stomach.”

The smile drops and gets replaced with a glare. “Hey!”

Diana braces an elbow on the table and rests her chin on her palm. She can’t help but grin at the sight of a red-faced and embarrassed Akko.

Feeling the weight of Diana’s gaze on her, Akko self-consciously tucks a stray hair behind her ear and asks, “W-Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Need I remind you that I fancy you, Miss Kagari?”

Diana has no idea where the hell that came from but once it was out of her mouth, she can’t take it back – not that she wants to. She did mean the sentiment.

Oh, just how _ much _ she means it.

However, with their mutual agreement, she wasn’t expecting herself to be so forward.

Neither does Akko as she gulps before she closes her eyes and mutters something to herself that Diana can’t hear no matter how much she strains to try.

“What was that?”

Akko almost jumps in her seat as her eyes shoot open. “Nothing!”

“If I make you uncomfortable in any way –”

“No, no, none of that.” Akko shakes her head. “Just a reminder to myself.”

Curious, Diana says, “Of what, if I may ask?”

“Uh, tasks? Yeah, tasks, definitely. F-For tomorrow!” She chuckles, the sound forced and awkward. Her cheeks bright red.

It’s always Diana who gets flustered so having Akko like this is an amusing sight to see.

But Diana is not evil so she lets up on teasing Akko once the waitress arrives with their food.

And also because the utter wonder in Akko’s face at the sight of the melted cheese on the burger is too amusing and endearing for Diana to make fun of.

Gods, it never occurred to her that she can be _ this _fond of someone after her last failed relationship. Akko makes it so darn easy.

And funny too, as she uses both hands to grip the sides of the burger and takes a huge bite and groaning in pleasure. She swallows before gushing, “Oh my god, this is _ amazing._”

Diana laughs as she cuts hers into smaller portions with a fork and knife. She takes her time as she spears the cut burger with the fork. “What?” she asks when she notices Akko’s gaze on her.

Akko’s brows are drawn together, a deep frown marring her beautiful features. “Why the _ heck _are you using fork and knife?”

“It’s how I eat?” Diana’s answer comes out like a question, the fork halfway to her mouth.

“A _ burger_?”

She still doesn’t understand the line of questioning. “Yes?”

Akko looks insulted at her answer. “Doushite, Daiana?”

“What?”

It’s as if Akko doesn’t hear her. “So beautiful, so intelligent, so elegant, but eats a burger with a fork and a knife?”

“Akko,” Diana admonishes. She can feel her cheeks heat up at the sort of backhanded compliment. She knows Akko likes her as well but hearing her compliment her so casually (in spite of the burger comment) makes her flushed and feel warm inside.

“Do you really eat burgers like that?”

“What’s wrong with it?” Diana challenges.

“It’s weird.”

“It’s _ perfectly _normal. I’m not the only person who eats a burger using a fork and a knife.”

Akko frowns. “But we’re not in a restaurant.”

“And so?”

“So you can be as messy as you can.”

“Do you mean as messy as _ you _ are?” Diana gestures at the spots of mustard on the table with an arched brow.

“Hey, it dripped.”

Diana shakes her head as she finally puts the cut burger in her mouth.

The look of distaste on Akko’s face is evident. Diana brushes it off with another raised brow.

“Stop judging me.”

“I’m totally judging you,” Akko tells her, still so focused on the cut burger like it’s a monstrosity to all of mankind. “Do you eat pizza like that as well?”

“No.”

A look of relief washes over Akko’s face. “Oh, thank god, you eat it like a normal person.”

“What are you insinuating, hm?”

“Uh, that you’re too posh?”

“This is how I eat,” Diana sighs. She can’t believe she’s having a discussion about how she eats her burgers. Granted that this is Akko and anything food related with her _ requires _seriousness, she’s still amazed that their conversations and banters flow so easily.

Never in a million years has Diana thought that she will find herself having dinner with Akko and arguing with her about the proper way of eating burgers.

Akko, who, without conscious thought, climbed over the walls Diana has built to keep others out. And Diana _ let _her.

How can something scary be also this exciting?

After Akko’s initial aversion of Diana’s ‘odd’ way of eating burgers, she begins to chatter about how she’s never had such a good tasting burger that has her wanting for more.

To which Diana simply raises another eyebrow, skeptical that this is the first burger that Akko finds divine.

No offence to her but she actually looks easy to please when it comes to food.

“Have you heard from Amanda?” Diana asks halfway through their dinner.

Akko is now down to her second burger and Diana can no longer stop herself from asking.

She missed her weekly meeting with Legal due to her flu and she also hasn’t heard from O’Neill after their last conversation.

Okay, she was also head deep into their latest project that she barely has time for herself – much more her friends and it makes her feel guilty. She only has two close friends and O’Neill barely qualifies as one but their situation last time was mildly serious (based off what she’s seen) and Diana is growing concerned with Hannah’s radio silence.

The last she’s heard from her was when she shouted how much of an idiot Diana is over the phone.

So, now, she has absolutely no idea of what’s going on with her two friends.

Akko, knowing full well Diana will berate her if she tries to speak with her mouth full, swallows down her food before answering, “She just invited me for a night out last Saturday but I declined. What’s up?”

Diana shakes her head, trying to hide her disappointment. “Nothing. I just haven’t heard from Hannah and I was wondering if you heard anything from O’Neill since you two seem close.”

“Well, she likes asking me, Lotte, and Sucy to go out to Last Wednesday. Probably because folks at Legal won’t drink ten shots of vodka with her,” Akko explains with a chuckle.

Diana arches an eyebrow at hearing ‘ten shots of vodka’ because surely that’s _ not _healthy but she doesn’t ask Akko to elaborate.

“Didn’t Barbara tell you anything?”

“She knows nothing. Hannah has been really busy lately she even forgoes her Skype calls with her.”

“You’re worried.” The way Akko says it is more of a declaration than a question.

Diana doesn’t refute it. “The last call I had with Hannah, she said that she’s settling something in London – whatever that means.”

“Maybe she’s tying loose ends?”

“Perhaps,” Diana agrees, looking thoughtful. She’s been too preoccupied with the company and spending time with Akko she’s unintentionally forgetting to reach out to one of her closest friends.

Guilt and worry gnaw at her.

“Hey,” Akko says softly, placing a gentle hand on Diana’s resting on the table. “I’m sure Hannah’s fine.”

Diana jerks at the touch but she doesn’t pull away, simply letting Akko’s warmth seep through her skin. It helps her calm down a bit. Quite the opposite of what Akko’s touch did to her the previous times they touched.

“I’ll ask Amanda how she’s doing and report it back to you,” Akko tells her with a mock salute.

“Thank you, Akko.” She gives her a smile. “Do you mind if I send a quick message to Hannah?”

Akko shakes her head and pulls her hand back and Diana stomps down the pang of sadness she feels at the loss of contact. “Not at all. You go ahead.” She throws Diana a quick smile before she returns her attention to her almost finished burger.

Diana gets her phone and messages Hannah, asking how she’s doing and when she’ll come visit next or if she and Barbara should go to London to visit her instead. When she’s done, she looks up to see Akko munching on a doughnut.

“Nani?” Akko asks, wiping at her mouth with a napkin.

Diana’s lips quirk into a small smile. “Is it good?”

“It’s not as good as the burgers but still good enough to come back to.”

“We’ll come here again next time,” Diana assures her. And she hopes she’s able to convey to Akko that it’s not an empty promise. Diana does want to spend more time with Akko outside the office.

Professional or friendly, it doesn’t matter. She just wants to have Akko’s presence near her and see her smile and hear her laugh.

Gods, she’s royally screwed.

When Akko finally can’t eat another doughnut – she already ate _ four, _much to Diana’s astonishment – Diana asks for the bill.

However, before she can get her hands on it, Akko grabs it and holds it close to her chest.

To think she’s been whining about how full she feels mere seconds ago.

“Akko, please give me that. I’ll pay.”

“No, Diana.”

“It’s not a big deal.”

“I can pay the half, you know? My salary is quite good.”

Diana barely contains her eyeroll. “I know but, Akko, I asked you to have dinner with me. So, just let me pay for it. This is my treat.”

“You’ll let me or we’ll split the bill.”

“Akko, just let me pay for this one, okay?”

“I wanna pay half,” she counters in a whiny voice.

“I’ll let you treat me on our date with no objections from me.”

That effectively shuts down any further rebuttals from Akko. And with pink-tinted cheeks and a pout, she hands the bill over to Diana’s waiting hand.

“Thank you,” Diana says, smiling at Akko to sweeten the deal.

Akko tries her hardest to glare but she’s betrayed by her flushed cheeks. “Y-You’re lucky you’re cute.”

Diana doesn’t dignify that with a response. If she does, she won’t stop flirting with Akko. And she’s already treading on a thin line here. Dinner with just the two of them outside the office is already bordering on a more… not-platonic territory.

She doesn’t want to stray farther than that, considering how sexually taut Akko can make her.

However, the bill isn’t the only thing they’re in a disagreement with.

“Uh, I can take the bus, you know,” is Akko’s reply at Diana’s insistence that she take her home.

They’re standing outside the diner, with the occasional people passing them by. If Diana only knew they’d debate over this as well, she would’ve done it inside the warmth of the diner.

“No, Akko. Please, I insist. It’s late and I’d feel better if I dropped you off myself. I already told you about this in the office.” Diana frowns. She doesn’t like the idea of Akko commuting alone at this hour. “If you’re not comfortable with me, I can call Timothy to drive you home.”

Much as that thought stings, it’s still better than having her go home alone.

“What? No, no, no. I just – um…” Akko trails off, having more interest in the pavement.

“What is it, Akko?”

Her cheeks pinken. “Well, uh, I’m shy?”

Diana’s brows shoot up to her hairline and she fails to hide her smirk. “Shy?” That’s absolutely the _ last _ thing Diana will use to describe her.

“I mean, I’m not shy as a person –”

“That’s more like it.”

Akko glares at her playfully but she continues on as if she hasn’t been interrupted. “– but I just think that it’s too much. You already paid for dinner and now you’re dropping me home. It almost feels like…”

“A date,” Diana finishes for her, a full-blown smirk painted on her lips.

Red eyes widen almost imperceptibly but Diana’s too focused on Akko to not notice.

“Should we _ not _consider this as a date?”

Akko chokes on air or maybe her own saliva, Diana isn’t certain. “Diana!”

“I’m _ asking_.”

Akko huffs and crosses her arms over her chest. “We agreed that _ I _ will take _ you _out on a date. Not the other way around.”

Unable to help herself, Diana asks, “So, if _ I _ were to ask _ you _ out on a date, we still have to wait until your internship is over?”

“What? I thought _ you _wanted to wait!”

“I did. But things have changed.” Diana doesn’t elaborate further, wanting to tease Akko more.

Akko narrows her eyes at her. She looks as if she’s debating whether or not she should rise up to Diana’s bait. “What has changed?” she questions after a while.

“Does it matter?”

“Of course it does!” Akko flails her arms, unable to contain her frustration at Diana’s feigned nonchalance.

“How so?”

“You’re distracting me!”

Diana can’t help but smirk again. “Is it working?”

Because _ heavens, _the look on Akko’s face is so cute it’s taking every ounce of Diana’s strength to not kiss her there and then.

Akko puts both hands on either side of her head. “Gah! I can’t believe I’d prefer you all hot and bothered than this confident version. I can’t think straight.”

“Oh?”

“_Diana!_”

Diana lets out a laugh, tears pricking behind her eyes as laughter continues to spill forth from her mouth. “You are so adorable, you know that?”

“You’re an incessant flirt.” Akko glares at her but it’s bellied by the smile tugging at her lips.

“So, is that a yes?” Diana asks once her laughter is contained. Still, a smile remains on her face. “Will you let me drive you home to your dorm?”

Akko huffs. Diana notices a light pink tint on her cheeks. “Y-Yeah.”

“Thank you.” Diana grins, pleased. “Come on, then.” She inclines her head to the car park and they both walk side by side towards the car in silence.

Diana automatically opens the door for Akko. Why? She really can’t explain. It’s as if her body knows what to do before her brain can direct it.

The shy smile Akko offers her is enough to silence any questions and rob Diana of her breath again. _ Jesus. _

After closing the door and blinking at nothing, Diana moves around the car and settles herself in the driver’s seat.

“Which dorm are you staying in?” Diana asks Akko once she’s started driving. “You’re staying in Luna Nova grounds, I presume?”

“Yep. I’m at the North Wing.”

“Ah,” Diana murmurs. “For the seniors, of course.”

Akko swivels in her seat to face Diana – or rather, as much as she can with the seatbelt obstructing more movement. “Did _ you _stay in Luna Nova’s dorms?”

Diana shakes her head, eyes focused on the mostly deserted road. “No. I shared a flat with Hannah and Barbara. It was just a few minutes from the university.”

“Why not the dorms?”

With a smile, Diana recalls fondly, “I didn’t like sharing my personal space. Although Hannah and Barbara have always been an exception somehow. Well, _ after _they’ve started treating others with more respect and kindness, that is.”

Akko simply grins at her, letting Diana continue at her own pace because unlike her, Diana rarely goes on to tell things about her past – or her life, really.

“My aunt already had a flat prepared for me for when I got accepted to Luna Nova,” Diana resumes, glancing at Akko with a small smile. “So when I learned Hannah and Barbara would be attending too, I decided to ask them to be my flat mates. Three rooms were a tad too much for one person, after all.”

“You’ve been friends for a long time.”

Diana nods. “Since high school. They were my roommates then, too. How about you? Any long time roommates?” she asks, giving Akko another sidelong glance.

Akko chuckles, the question seemingly bringing her a wave of good memories as well. “Hai, hai. Lotte and Sucy – my co-interns, you remember?” At Diana’s nod, she continues, “They’ve been my roommates since freshman year. It’s a major coincidence we all major in Psych. We’re lucky we’ve never been separated since dormmates shuffling happen every year.”

Diana nods. “When…” She clears her throat. “When you were in my flat, after your first week, you mentioned Miss Manbavaran will perform an experiment on you if you fail to clean?”

Akko bristles at the mention of experiments and Diana wonders what brought such an intense reaction. “She minors in Chemistry. I don’t know how those two are connected but she manages fine. _ Too _ fine that she brings home her chem experiments and makes _ me _her lab rat!”

“Is that ethical?”

“How would I know?” Akko huffs. She looks like she’s traumatized by Sucy’s experimentations and Diana feels bad and genuinely concerned for her. “All I know is that I have to do cleaning duty or else I’d have mushrooms growing under my bed!”

Diana can’t help but chuckle at the look of utter exasperation on Akko’s face. She can’t _ believe _she’s finding her cute right now. 

“It’s not funny!”

At that, Diana can’t help but burst out laughing. She has to focus hard on not swerving as her shoulders shake. “Oh, forgive me, Akko,” she manages to say between bouts of subdued laughter. “It’s just, you are _ so _adorable. I simply can’t help myself.”

It’s probably the gravity of her words but Akko is stunned to silence. Before she sputters out a, “You can’t possibly be flirting with me _ again!_”

Diana would’ve taken offence if it isn’t for the pink colouring Akko’s cheeks. “Is that a bad thing?”

“No, just makes it harder to wait,” Akko admits softly, eyes trained on the dashboard.

That sobers Diana up quickly. And makes her consider pulling over to gather Akko in her arms and kiss her until they’re both gasping for air.

_ No, no, no. Stop that line of thinking, quick! _

“Oh,” is all Diana manages to mutter.

Sensing the atmosphere has changed, Akko immediately hurries to say, “Ay, gomen-ne! I just meant, uh, I mean… it’s –”

“It’s alright, Akko,” Diana reassures her with a quick glance and a small smile. “I feel the sentiment as well.”

“You do?” Akko scrunches her brows together before she amends, “Of course you do. I mean, I’m not saying I _ know, _just that I can, uh, see it… too?” She chuckles awkwardly, gaze now on the road before them.

“And here I thought I was being subtle,” Diana comments with a soft smile.

“You were! Totally. I mean, you _ did _ reject me that one time.”

Diana quietly groans at that. The memories of that night are all too embarrassing to talk about. “A clear lapse in my judgment, I assure you.”

Akko is quiet for a few seconds and Diana looks over at her long enough to see her gaping. “Wow, you, like, have different flirting styles.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Uh, wasn’t that flirting?” At Diana’s confused look, Akko retracts her previous statement. “_Anyway, _you were totally subtle except for that one time you said you like me and last Saturday.”

At the mention of that _ eventful _day, they both blush simultaneously. 

Akko even more so than Diana, probably because she didn’t mean to say it out loud. After all, they made no mention of what happened that day and bringing it up can only cause awkwardness and unnecessary tension.

Being together causes enough sexual tension between them, thank you very much.

“Oh, kuso,” Diana hears Akko mutter. “Uh, s-sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Diana belatedly notices they’re nearing Luna Nova grounds and she focuses on driving to the North Wing of the campus. “You really have nothing to apologize for.”

The car is filled with awkward silence that Diana nor Akko tries to break.

“Was I being too forward tonight?” Diana asks once she’s parked her car next to the kerb near the entrance of the North Wing. There are a few students still out and walking on the lawn and the empty roads. Just seeing the exterior of the campus transports Diana back to her college days.

However, her mind is too preoccupied with wondering if she’s gone too far tonight with Akko to reminisce about stolen kisses under streetlights when she was still a freshman.

Diana knows the way she’s been acting all night is different from the past and yet she can’t control it, as if there’s a flipped switch buried within her that just urged her to blatantly flirt with Akko.

She isn’t even certain that Akko is _ totally _fine with it despite her positive responses so far. For all she knows, Akko is feeling uncomfortable with her verbal advances, subtle as they may be.

“No, no. I… actually kinda like it.” Akko won’t meet her eyes. “It’s different but… g-good different, you know? I’m just surprised is all.” At that, she raises her head to throw Diana a bashful smile.

Diana doesn’t have a response to that when she can’t even rationalize her actions to herself.

She didn’t even want to date Akko in the first place and now she’s wooing her with flirty banters and dinner after work!

When the silence stretches too long to be comfortable, Akko awkwardly clears her throat and says, “Well, I should, uh, keep going.”

“I’ll walk you to the entrance,” Diana blurts out before she can stop to think.

Just about when she starts to remove her seatbelt, though, Akko halts her with a soft hand on her forearm.

Diana freezes in place, eyes wide as she stares at Akko’s hand on her skin. Her fingers grazing the sleeve of her pale blue blouse.

Warmth. There’s so much warmth.

Suddenly, Diana has the urge to take Akko’s hand and kiss each knuckle. And then trace a path on Akko’s wrist with her lips then continue her exploration to her arm until she reaches her shoulder and neck and…

“You don’t have to walk me home.” Akko gives her a small smile. “My dorm’s just a few metres away from here anyway. I mean the entrance is right there.” She gestures at it with a soft chuckle.

Unable to speak due to her sudden impulse, Diana simply nods.

“I really had fun tonight,” Akko tells her, smile and eyes soft as she looks at Diana.

“Me too,” she admits softly, tentatively returning the smile.

“Would you… uh…”

“Yes?”

Akko flushes pink and Diana can’t help herself as her smile grows. “Well…”

“Would you want to have dinner again tomorrow, perhaps?” Diana asks, sensing where Akko’s line of direction is heading. The tentativeness of her voice and inability to meet Diana’s eyes easily giver her away.

Akko’s head jerks up and she blinks. Once. Twice. “R-Really?”

“Only if you want to.”

“I want!” Surprised at her own enthusiasm, Akko sinks a little in her seat. “I mean, I’d… I think I’d like that.”

At this point, Diana’s smile is taking up the entirety of her face. “Okay. Splendid.”

“But _ I _ will pay. You’re only paying for tonight. Or at least I’ll foot half of the bill. If we’re going out again. Not that I’m assuming that we _ will _ since you’re a busy person_, _I’m just saying…”

“You handle my schedule, Akko.” Diana smiles. “And you can always pay me next time. It doesn’t really bother me.”

Akko doesn’t say anything. Instead, she leans over the console to plant a soft, lingering kiss on Diana’s cheek before pulling away with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Diana blinks wide, dazed eyes at her.

Her whole being is focused solely on the skin that Akko kissed. Diana is dimly aware that her heart is pumping twice as fast now and there’s a burning sensation just beneath her skin.

“Thank you again. Goodnight, Diana. Drive safe. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Akko gives her another smile before opening the car door and getting out. She leans down and waves at Diana through the car window before she walks away.

It’s a few more minutes before Diana’s brain catches up.

She rolls down the passenger side window to see Akko has stopped walking and is currently standing in the middle of the well-lit lawn of the campus near the North Wing’s entrance gates, conversing with Lotte and Sucy – who as if sensing they’re being watched, turn to look at her over their shoulders.

Diana blushes but she refuses to be flustered just because she’s caught looking. She gives a nod and a smile to their direction which Lotte returns with a shier one. Sucy just tilts her head at her, polite but detached.

Akko sees what – or rather, who they’re looking at and immediately looks over Sucy’s shoulder and waves at Diana with a beam even from afar is enough to set Diana’s whole being into fire once more.

With a final glance at the trio, Diana rolls the window up and begins her drive home, smile never leaving her lips once. 

Not even when she exits her car and makes her way up to her flat.

Not even when she runs herself a bath.

Not even when she has to pick apart the emotions welling in her as she slowly lowers and submerges her body in hot water.

The last time she did this, she realized the gravity of her feelings for Akko goes beyond the sexual aspect.

Something about tonight is different.

Diana was too forward with her words and actions and despite the assurance from Akko, she’s still feeling the aftereffects of what she did. Of course, it’s not a bad thing per se but Akko is right when she said Diana’s attitude makes it harder to wait.

The friendlier they get with each other, the more Diana wants Akko. More of her laugh, her smile, the twinkle in her eyes.

She still doesn’t understand why she’s feeling this way towards Akko. Chalking it up to sexual desire is an easy enough answer but she knows it isn’t _ it. _ Because after spending so much time with her – arguing with Akko when Diana was sick, laughing with her over dinner, having banters with her during their breaks, talking about everything and nothing while going over schedules, or just enjoying companionable silence while on their phones goes _ beyond _sexual attraction.

Yes, she likes Akko. She knows and feels that much.

No, she doesn’t know why or how. She just _ feels _ it. And no amount of denying – or admitting, as it turns out – can make her stop feeling it.

It’s scary. And exciting.

And Diana can’t get enough of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like me again. I let them have a kiss. Granted it’s just on the cheek but that’s something, right? See you next week!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys will hate me for this. I just know it.

After having dinner with Akko last night, Diana decides that it should become their nightly ‘ritual.’ She thought eating lunches with Akko in their office was fun until they had dinner.

It shouldn’t come as a surprise to Diana that she really enjoyed Akko’s company but it _ did _and now she knows she’s in hot waters with how much she’s looking forward to having her lunches and dinners with Akko. Every day until her internship is over.

She really is like a teenager, getting giddy for a dinner with her crush and counting down the minutes until they’re together again.

What has she become?

However, her good mood quickly dissipates when instead of meeting Paul for another visit to the hospital construction as she expected, she’s met with Andrew.

Thankfully, he was professional all throughout the site visit and never once said anything that hinted at their last interaction. But his eyes were alight with mirth and knowledge of something Diana has no idea about. And she _ hates _ it.

She hates getting thrown off the loop; hates how there are things that are outside of her control; hates the uncertainty and worries that seeing Andrew brought; hates how they both know Andrew is planning something against Diana despite his civility towards her.

Diana’s mood is already on a downward spiral and even Akko’s smiles aren’t enough to cheer her spirits up. To think yesterday had been a good day to her.

When her office door opens around midday, Diana doesn’t even bother to look up. She knows Akko will inform her first if there’s anyone important she has to meet today.

“Hey, Cav.”

Diana doesn’t even remove her attention from her laptop screen. Only one person addresses her as Cav and despite her worry last night, she doesn’t want to be caught in the middle again.

And also because she’s still mildly annoyed she had to interact with Andrew for an hour.

“Yo, totally disrespectful. I’m talking to you, boss lady.”

Without missing a beat on what she’s typing, Diana says, “What do you want, Miss O’Neill?”

No prompting is needed as Amanda takes a seat on the chair across Diana’s table and puts her hands behind her head. At least she doesn’t prop up her legs on the desk like she wont to do in Barbara’s office. “With ‘miss’ again? Thought we’re past that.”

Still not giving her full attention, Diana says, “Out with it, I don’t have all day.”

“I’m filing a leave of absence,” Amanda replies without missing a beat.

“Do I look like the Human Resources Department to you?”

Diana can see her shrug in her peripheral. “I asked you coz the last time I said something like this, you admonished me like I was five.”

“Because you were acting like one.”

“Just for a few days this time. I just wanna visit Hannah.”

With a sigh, Diana abandons the e-mail she’s composing to regard her. She’s not getting anything done with O’Neill in the room. “Did you consult this with her beforehand?”

Amanda looks at her like she’s stupid. “It’s a surprise. Han loves surprises.”

“Not when she’s with her father, she doesn’t.”

“How’d you know?”

It’s Diana’s turn to look at Amanda like she’s stupid. “Trust me.”

“Not good enough. So, sign my application for leave, hey?”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because I asked?”

Before Diana can argue with her further – why it’s not a good idea and how she’s the head of the _ company, _ not a department – the door slams open and in marches Barbara with murder in her eyes. “Amanda, _ you little shit. _ You can’t just bypass me because I won’t allow your leave!”

Confusion flickers on Diana’s face as Amanda immediately gets to her feet and faces a fuming Barbara.

“What is going on?” Diana demands.

No one answers her.

“Look, boss lady here already agreed,” Amanda tells Barbara.

“I’m the HR head! _ I _sign your leave application.”

Still confused, Diana simply watches as the two bicker in front of her.

“Look. If the CEO already gave me permission, then who are you to revoke that?”

Barbara swivels to face Diana then, fire in her eyes that has Diana blinking thrice in quick succession. “Did _ you?_”

“No.”

“You liar,” Barbara hisses as she turns her glare back to O’Neill. “I won’t sign it and neither would Diana.”

Amanda turns to Diana, an uncharacteristic sad look on her face. “You’ll give me permission, right?”

“I’m not the HR head,” Diana states simply, finally catching up with what is really happening. This can only be about Hannah, what with Barbara’s sternness and irritation amped so high.

“Oh, come on. It’s just a few days. It’s not a big deal.”

Barbara crosses her arms over her chest. “Hannah already asked for space, Amanda. Respect that.”

“She did?” Diana can’t help but blurt out. She isn’t aware of what’s happening with O’Neill and Hannah. Her friend’s nonchalant and vague reply last Tuesday didn’t help and Akko fared no better either. O’Neill simply distracted her long enough about a topic Akko decided not to tell Diana about.

“Told me just now,” Barbara explains to her. “And _ then _just a few minutes after that, Amanda barges in waving an application for leave.”

Diana sees Amanda’s eyes flare with frustration. “I need to talk to her. She practically dumped me _ over the fucking phone._”

Barbara rolls her eyes. “She asked for space, not a breakup.”

“Space is just code for ‘we’re still together but I wanna find someone else while you wonder about what you did wrong.’”

“Hold up,” Diana interjects before either of the two can speak again. “What is going on exactly? One at a time, _ please,_” she hurries to add when both open their mouths at the same time. “You go first, O’Neill.”

“Hannah called me, saying she wants space. I just wanna go to London and ask her why. I need three days, max.” At the last word, she throws a pleading look at Barbara.

Diana looks at Barbara expectantly. 

“Hannah called – _ warned _me that Amanda will surely file a leave of absence. She explained she needed the space to sort things out. She can’t have Amanda going to London.”

“That’s not what she said to _ me. _ She just said, ‘hey, I need space, I’m sorry’ and that’s it!” Amanda flails her arms around, frustration clear in her features and hurt lacing her tone.

Barbara is quick to respond. “To sort things out obviously, dumbass. You don’t know what she’s going through.”

Amanda is short of stomping her foot on the ground. “Because she won’t tell me shit! It’s unfair!”

“Well because look at you raging on about her being unfair when you know _ nothing. _You don’t even trust her enough to do this on her own.”

“If she only told me what’s going on, I can help her.”

Barbara scoffs, a haughty look on her face. “What does an American like you know about British nobility duties, anyway?”

_ Okay, that’s too harsh_, Diana thinks. She already knows O’Neill is barely able to contain her irritation as it is.

Affronted, Amanda growls, “Why, you bit–”

“Enough!”

The two automatically shut up and glance nervously at Diana. “My office is not a place for you two to _ shout _at each other. You’re both acting like children. Don’t you have some sense of decorum? Can’t you talk like two civilised beings?” Diana pinches the bridge of her nose.

When she’s only met with silence, Diana announces, “No one is going to London.”

Barbara smiles in appreciation whereas Amanda’s face morph into shock and then anger.

“What?!”

“Hannah already told you, didn’t she?” Diana begins, ensuring her voice stays neutral. The last thing she wants is to further agitate O’Neill. “She already informed you that she needs space to sort things out. You need to respect that. At least this time, she has the decency to tell you outright,” she can’t help but add.

“Listen,” Amanda starts, infuriation still clear on her face despite her voice mellowing out a little, “a few days is all I need. Why are you both being a bitch about it? Acting like a gatekeeper? She’s _ my _girlfriend.”

Diana doesn’t take offence at being called a bitch, she’s heard worse whispered insults behind her back. However, Barbara does and she scowls at Amanda.

“And she’s our best friend. I won’t let you leave because that means you don’t respect Hannah’s decision.”

“So you’re a friend first before a department head? I have the right to file a leave. And I’m filing it as an employee. This is within my rights.”

_ Checkmate. _

Barbara doesn’t have an answer to that. And neither does Diana as she trains her eyes at O’Neill’s unflinching gaze.

“If I sign your application for leave,” Diana starts, ignoring the alarmed look on Barbara’s face, “what good will it do?”

Confused, Amanda turns her body to face her fully. “What do you mean?”

“Say, I sign your application for leave and you depart for London today, what will you do once you get there?” Diana expounds. “Do you have any plans of action? Do you know where Hannah is currently staying at? What her schedule is like?”

“I…”

Sensing she has Amanda where she wants her, Diana continues, “_If _ you find her, will she even talk to you after explicitly informing you that she needs space? You know Hannah and you _ know _she will lash out on you if you blatantly disrespect her wishes.”

Diana resumes when she’s met with only silence, “Of course, on the other hand, she might welcome you with open arms and a happy smile. However, that is very unlikely since she already said she needs space.”

“We don’t even know what she’s up to, okay?” Barbara informs Amanda softly. The fight in her gone as she and Diana watch Amanda visibly deflate at all the possible scenarios Diana just laid out.

“Then let me go to London for a few days and _ ask _her personally,” Amanda tries though her voice is more pained now than angry.

“Amanda, no.” Diana shakes her head. “Don’t subject yourself to something you know is uncertain.”

“But how would I know how Hannah really is if I don’t go to her? What if she’s forced to say that just so I won’t worry?” Amanda shakes her head, eyes on the carpeted floor. When she looks up and at Diana, the determination in her eyes is startling. “Fuck uncertain. I love Hannah and I’m not letting her go just like that just because she asked for some space.”

“That’s romantic but also stupid.”

Amanda frowns at Diana’s words. “What did you say?”

“You’re acting rashly again. Last time, you wanted to quit law school to follow Hannah. Now you want to take a leave _ after _she told you she needs space. Why can’t you take a hint, O’Neill?” Diana can’t help but snap.

“Look, just because you won’t take the leap _ yourself _doesn’t mean everyone else is like you.”

Diana is taken aback. “I beg your pardon?”

“Amanda –” Barbara tries to say.

“You’re scared shitless, aren’t you? Because Akko is the uncertain and you_ hate _uncertainties. But just because you’re like that doesn’t mean you can force it on me, too. I know how I feel and I’m not scared to do what I feel is right.”

Diana’s brows are close to her hairline now. “Are you calling me a _ coward_?”

“So what if I am?” Amanda raises a challenging eyebrow. “You’re a coward, Cav. You’re just scared to pursue anything with Akko because you don’t want to get hurt. Well guess what? That’s part of every relationship. And _ I _am not scared to get hurt. Unlike you.”

The inflection hurts more than the actual words and Diana breathes through her nose to keep her calm. Calm she doesn’t feel. “You know nothing about what is going on between me and Akko. That is _ none _of your goddamn business.”

“And my relationship with Hannah is none of yours.” Amanda seems to want to say more but in the end she just shrugs. “Whatever. I’m taking a leave whether you like it or not. Fire me if you want, I don’t care,” she says the last part to Barbara before she storms out.

“Goddamnit, Amanda,” Barbara mutters under her breath. Then she turns to Diana, concern clear in her eyes. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Diana lies through gritted teeth. “Just notify Hannah of O’Neill’s course of action. It’ll be marginally better if she’s informed beforehand.”

“Diana –”

“Go,” she urges with a look that states she wants to be left alone.

With a worried expression and a sigh, Barbara nods and leaves her be.

Diana mutters curses under her breath as she leans back against her executive chair. She tilts her head back and stares at the beige ceiling, pondering why situations always manage to slip through her fingers.

They were talking about Hannah for god’s sake. And as much as Diana shouldn’t be meddling, her friend asked for space which O’Neill clearly wanted to ignore and she couldn’t let that happen. That sort of thing can only lead to a falling out and she knows that despite the two’s complicated relationship, they love each other dearly.

But now here she is, mulling over carelessly thrown words aimed to hurt her just for the sake of it.

Diana knows she hates things outside of her control. Akko and her feelings for her are both uncertainties, yes, and they _ do _ scare her but at the same time Diana wants to pursue them – pursue Akko and learn more about her feelings for her.

It’s scary and there’s no clear vision at the end of the tunnel. But even so, why does it matter if she’s stumbling her way through blindly? She didn’t plan the dinner last night but it went great – amazing, even – and she wants to do more of it.

Then she recalls how O’Neill called her a coward.

Not that she is wrong.

The initial reason why Diana didn’t want Akko anywhere near her was because of fear. Fear of letting anybody get too close. Fear of feeling emotions again. Fear of getting hurt and left alone to pick up the broken pieces of what remains of her heart.

Diana wants to run the opposite direction and never look back. The last time she felt like this was when she was still a teenager. And look where it got her?

Alone and lonely in her early 20s with scars running so deep even the slightest emotion scares her shitless.

But she’s been doing better. Diana knows this. She’s come to accept the terrifying feeling that comes with the emotions Akko evoke in her. She may not be embracing it fully but little by little, she’s letting herself feel again. She’s letting someone in despite the fear that grips her heart every time Akko gets too close.

She’s a coward but damn it if it’s going to stop her again.

They’re still testing out the waters. It isn’t anything serious yet and Diana can still swim to the surface to save herself from drowning again.

Her only trepidation now is not knowing just how in deep Akko already is.

She can only hope they’re both at the same level of depth.

Diana sighs, rubbing at her eyes.

Goddamn Amanda for making her reassess and rethink all her past decisions and actions.

Should she continue this precarious thing she has with Akko? Setting aside their boundaries and agreement to wait and the power imbalance involved, can Diana even have a relationship with Akko? Is it really the chase – the adrenaline of wanting something she shouldn’t that’s clouding her judgment?

What about the emotions she feels when Akko smiles at her with gleaming eyes? Is that even part of the thrill of doing something she shouldn’t?

Are her feelings for her truly genuine? Or does she actually like Akko only because she can’t have her?

Diana groans in frustration.

The answers elude her.

* * *

  
  


“There’s the forehead crease again.”

Diana almost jumps out of her seat. “Akko, stop doing that!” she exclaims, putting a hand over her rapidly beating heart. She glares at Akko’s head poking through the slightly open door. She’s developed a habit of surprising Diana when she least expects her or when she’s too busy mulling over budgets and department reports.

It’s a game Akko plays with Diana as a reluctant participant.

“Oops?” Akko pushes the door all the way and enters. “Sorry.” She doesn’t look sorry at all. As a matter of fact, Diana feels Akko is amused by her reaction.

Glad one of them is in a good mood.

“Is there something wrong?” Akko inquires as she sits down on the chair.

“Why would you think that?”

Akko points at Diana’s forehead. “Uh, forehead crease?”

After a grueling hour of going over her feelings _ again, _Diana is somewhat more composed and in control of her emotions again. She still has no answers but she’s put the questions to the back of her mind for the time being.

However, her mood is no better and it’s quite noticeable, evident through Akko’s worried eyes gazing at her.

“Just friend drama,” Diana replies simply. She doesn’t want a repeat of their conversation earlier. Just thinking about it sours her mood further.

“I saw Amanda marching outta here earlier. Barbara too. They both look mad as hell.”

“We just had a misunderstanding with Miss O’Neill in respect to her relationship with Hannah.”

“You’re sad,” Akko observes, brows scrunched. “What happened? Is Hannah okay?”

“She’s fine,” Diana answers automatically.

“Diana…”

Sighing, Diana shakes her head. “Don’t, please. I’m fine. I just need to do finish these,” she gestures at the documents laid out on her desk, “then I’ll take a break.” She knows it’s a quarter before three and Akko is in her office to nag her about taking a break.

“I’m worried about you,” Akko admits softly. “Not about your eating habits,” she hurries to clarify when Diana arches a brow at her, “You were kinda snappish to people after your conversation with Amanda and Barbara.”

Apparently no matter how well-bred Diana is, her irritation can still bleed through her interactions.

The earlier conversation got to her much more than she realized.

“Forgive me. The stress of…” _ dealing with people, _“… the day is making me irritable.”

“I know just the solution to that. Wait here!”

Before Diana can say anything else, Akko is out of the chair and the room. Blue eyes stare blankly at the empty seat.

Akko comes back with a beam on her face and hands behind her back.

“Close your eyes,” she instructs Diana once she’s standing in front of the desk.

“What?”

“Shh, just do as I say.” Akko winks at her and if that isn’t enough to drive Diana’s mind into hyperdrive, her voice lowers into a husky whisper as she says, “I’ve got a surprise for you.”

Damn Diana’s stupid brain for conjuring the image of Akko saying that phrase in a different setting with a different mood and with nothing but flimsy scraps of cloth covering her modesty.

_ Fuck. _

Diana closes her eyes as she tries to regulate her breathing and lewd thoughts. 

There’s a bit of shuffling and then Akko tells her, “You can open them now.”

Opening her eyes, Diana is faced with a bar of chocolate. A _ half-eaten _ bar of chocolate. She silently raises her eyes to look at Akko with a questioning gaze.

Akko’s smile is bashful. “Uh, I ate the half earlier after lunch but I saved the other half for dinner later but you’re acting mopey so I thought I’d give it to you instead.”

Diana just blinks at her.

The silence is enough to make the Japanese girl fidget. “It’s just, uh, chocolates make me feel better whenever I’m feeling sad and I thought it might help you, too? Maybe? Although I understand if you won’t eat it since I already ate half and –”

Diana unceremoniously grabs the chocolate from Akko’s grasp and she opens the packet before her teeth sink into the chocolate to take a bite. She moans in pleasure as the delight melts in her mouth.

_ Ah, _when was the last time she ate one of these heavenly sweets?

Diana takes another bite in silence and she finishes it before she realizes it. She sighs as she throws away the plastic to the bin beside her desk.

Akko’s wide eyes stare at her and Diana notices her pupils are dilated and idly wonders why.

Then she realizes that she moaned _ multiple _times while consuming the chocolate.

_ Oh, heavens. _

Diana’s not even sure why she took the chocolate in the first place. It may have something to do with Akko’s embarrassment and the way she looked like she wanted to bury herself under the ground that made Diana act before she can fully think her actions through.

“Good?” Akko asks, voice coming out a little raspy.

“Y-Yes,” Diana replies just as hoarsely. She swallows down the lump in her throat she knows is _ not _caused by the chocolate she just ingested.

“You have a, uh… chocolate stain on…” Akko gestures at her own face. She mimes wiping at the corner of her mouth.

“Oh.” Diana blushes as she wipes away at the aforementioned chocolate stain on her face with her thumb.

That apparently only leads to her smearing it even more.

“Ah, here let me just…” Akko leans forward and bends down at the waist to get to Diana’s level. She braces one arm on the desk and slowly reaches out with the other to gather the offending stain on Diana’s cheek.

“Can’t let it go to waste,” Akko murmurs, still face to face with Diana. Her eyes are focused on her current task.

Diana, on the other hand, isn’t sure if Akko is referring to the chocolate or the opportunity of touching her.

Just when Akko is about to pull away, Diana makes the hasty decision to grab her wrist and draw Akko’s chocolate-stained thumb into her mouth.

Red eyes widen as she stares at Diana’s unflinching stare and Akko’s mouth parts almost imperceptibly.

Without breaking their gazes on each other, Diana’s tongue darts to lick Akko’s thumb clean of the chocolate and Diana swears she hears Akko’s breath catch in her throat and her eyes go a little darker.

She continues licking at the appendage until she’s sure it’s more coated in saliva than chocolate.

Diana releases Akko’s thumb with a soft pop. She’s distantly aware that both their breathing are ragged with her hand still holding onto Akko’s wrist firmly.

“C-Can I...” Akko gulps before she continues, “I mean, m-may I kiss you?”

Diana involuntarily sucks in a breath and everything ceases to exist except for Akko’s eyes darting to Diana’s lips then eyes then back again, her own lips parted as she breathes through her mouth.

Diana nods.

To hell with it.

_ They _ both want this _ so badly. _And Diana is tired of restraining herself.

Akko inhales sharply before she slowly leans even closer to Diana, mouth just hovering a few inches from hers.

Both their eyes flutter close when their lips tentatively brush against each other – just the softest of touches, barely even there.

But even that is enough to set the embers under Diana’s skin on fire and for her whole being to come alive. She presses forward to fully capture Akko’s mouth in hers and finally have a taste of her again –

“Hey, Diana – _ whoa! _Oh, shit.”

They both break apart – Diana jerks back in her executive chair so hard it skids back a metre and Akko stumbles back from her lean over the desk, almost hitting the chair and losing her footing in the process. She turns around and stutters but fails to produce any coherent words.

Barbara is standing stock still in the middle of the office, eyes darting between Diana and Akko’s red and guilty faces. “Uh, so I’m just gonna…” she backs out slowly.

Diana clears her throat as she slowly wheels herself closer to her desk, trying to compose her features into neutrality. “D-Did –” Her voice still sounds hoarse so she tries again, “Do you need anything?”

Barbara’s teal eyes are wide as she continuously shifts her focus from Diana to Akko. “You know, it can, uh, it can wait. Until later… when – when you’re not busy.”

Diana would have glared at her if it weren’t for the bright color on her cheeks. 

“I’m just gonna go,” Barbara murmurs before she quickly makes her exit, slamming the door shut behind her.

Diana breathes out as she stares at the closed door. Goddamnit. Do they always have to be interrupted? What kind of cruel fate has been bestowed upon them?

Akko, on the other hand, looks as if she’s really ready to bury herself alive.

Not that Diana doesn’t feel the same sentiment. She forgot about their set boundaries for god’s sake. And here she thought she has more control over herself and her hormones.

_ What in the bloody hell happened to waiting? _

They were both so lost in the moment that they forgot what they agreed upon.

“Akko –”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I didn’t know what came over me and I know you’re probably mad at me right now and I totally understand! We both agreed on waiting until my internship is over and _ this _is probably the reason why. I’m so sorry, Diana, I promise –”

“Akko, stop.”

For the first time, she actually does at Diana’s first attempt. It takes Diana by surprise and she falls silent as she tries to comprehend the miracle of Akko actually listening to her.

Then she sees the fear and genuine panic in Akko’s eyes and Diana’s mind kickstarts again.

“There’s nothing for you to apologize for,” Diana says gently, hoping to convey that none of what happened is Akko’s fault. “We… we both wanted it. _ I _wanted it.”

“But Barbara saw! And she could – she could –”

“Rat us out to Human Resources?” Diana can’t help but smile a little despite what just happened. “Barbara’s my friend and she knows we’re two consenting adults. I know there’s a rule of no public displays of affection in the office but technically speaking, we weren’t exactly in _ public_.” She gestures at the thick oak walls surrounding her office. “You have nothing to worry about.”

“Diana –”

“Akko, Barb won’t tell another living soul.” When Akko raises an eyebrow, Diana corrects, “Well except for Hannah but that’s about it.” She is a hundred percent certain Barbara is on the phone right now with Hannah.

Akko won’t meet her eyes still. “You’re so calm about this.”

Diana shrugs. She can list all the reasons why she shouldn’t _ be _but she doesn’t want to add to Akko’s paranoia. She trusts Barbara with her life and she knows it will be kept within the three of them – four, including Hannah. “I wanted it.”

_ Badly, _ Diana adds silently. She doesn’t know what would’ve happened if Barbara didn’t interrupt them – _ again. _

She eyes the things on her desk and thinks the documents, paperweights, and envelopes would’ve been on the floor by now and Akko will be on top of the table instead, open and all for Diana to consume.

_ Dear heavens. _Waiting has never been this excruciating.

“I’m still sorry,” Akko mutters dejectedly. “I shouldn’t have –”

“Akko, I put your thumb in my mouth,” Diana reminds her. The words send a new wave of blush to her cheeks again but she has to say them to calm Akko down. She looks like she’s at the brink of a panic attack.

Diana distantly wonders how their roles have been magically reversed somehow. She, the composed one and Akko the flustered one.

“But I wiped the chocolate first!”

“We can go on and on about this all day but the point still stands that I wanted it too. No one forced anything. Please, don’t beat yourself up over it.”

“Will you not get in trouble?” Akko asks, eyes flicking up to meet Diana’s briefly.

_ Ah, so that’s why. _ “No. There’s really no clause in the company policies that bars the employer from pursuing anything with the employee as long as it’s consensual. Albeit, it’s frowned upon and becomes a hot topic for the rumour mill.” And Diana can’t really do anything about gossips anyway. Doing anything about it will stomp on her employees’ freedom of expression and speech.

“You can ask Barbara yourself if you so desire,” she adds. It may be the only way to calm Akko and her quite seemingly alarming thoughts.

Akko nods but she still looks unconvinced. “I don’t wanna cause trouble,” she whispers.

It makes more sense to her now why Akko is so adamant on waiting until her internship is over. The sincerity behind her consideration makes Diana’s heart swell.

“You won’t,” Diana tells her. “_I own _ this company, Akko. They can’t fire me even if they want to.” She can’t help the haughty tone that slipped into her voice when she said the last part.

There’s still a forlorn look on Akko’s face that Diana wishes she can kiss away.

_ Gods, _ it was _ so _close. She already had the slightest taste of Akko’s lips again and having Barbara interrupt them frustrates her to no end.

The fear and uncertainty of getting close to Akko were wiped clean off her mind once their lips met in the briefest kiss.

All she wants to do right now is kiss Akko senseless. And ignore anyone else who barges in through the damn door.

But Akko’s fear is genuine and a legitimate concern so Diana restrains herself. “Akko,” she says softly, “I want you, remember?”

Pink colors Akko’s cheeks once more at Diana’s candid statement.

“If anything, _ I _should apologize,” Diana starts. “You said you wanted to wait until you can take me out on a proper date and I… I keep treading on the fine line of our boundaries and I continue to push you –”

“I want you, too.”

That effectively shuts Diana up.

Abrupt as that was, it still sends shivers down Diana’s spine and for her heart to pick up speed.

“But date first.”

Diana can’t help the low laugh that spills out from her. Akko is clumsy and babbles about everything but she’s determined once she’s set her mind to something and Diana admires that. It’s one of the many facets of Akko that she appreciates.

“Of course.” Diana’s lips curl into a smirk. “So I guess that means no kisses until then, too?”

_ “Diana!” _

Gods, if the thrill of the chase is the only thing that makes Diana want Akko, then she will see to it that she undergoes a very thorough mental examination because sexual attraction to someone only covers the carnal desires of the human body.

Not the need to go out on dates. Not intricate feelings. Not the yearning to be with her in every sense of the word.

And certainly not the flutter she feels in her belly when she hears Akko laugh and smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (hides in a corner) I have no regrets. None.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload folks. I wasn't really feeling up to writing this week since it's too fucking hot here in my country I feel like I'm being roasted alive. And also because of the current virus outbreak. (Hope everyone is staying at home and safe!)
> 
> Thank you for all your kind comments and words and for sticking with this fic despite the insane amount of sexual tension and frustration. I mean, slow burn but also not really tag, right?
> 
> And before you get any ideas, nope, no release in this chapter. Yet. I already had a laid out timeline for this whole fic and veering away from that will throw me off the loop so sorry folks but you have to wait a few more chapters for the smut (and also because I have never written smut in my entire life so there's that too).
> 
> But we WILL get there. Hope you stick around till then.
> 
> Enough from me. Unto the 17th chapter now, yes?

After their brief kiss – if it can even be called a kiss – it’s as if the tension between the two of them has somehow lifted and became heavier at the same time.

They are still in agreement on waiting – or rather, Diana respects Akko’s decision to wait until her internship is over – and have compromised that even though it is very much obvious that they want each other, it’s much simpler if they’re still to maintain a professional relationship.

Although none of their interactions after that ‘brief kiss’ can ever be considered professional anymore. There will always be undertones of sexual desire – the need to touch and taste each other until both of their hungers have been sated.

It’s just sheer luck that they still get to have dinners in and outside Diana’s office without wanting to jump each other with every opportunity they can get. Difficult but not impossible.

It is also a good thing that Diana can throw herself into her work and forget about how much she craves Akko’s presence and touch.

No.

That’s a lie. 

Two days have passed and Diana is still distracted.

It takes her three tries to read and understand the clauses of the contract with their new supplier and four attempts at writing a _ two paragraph _e-mail she needs to send to Paul Hanbridge regarding the hospital construction.

She’s distracted by the consuming thoughts of Akko’s lips against her.

Unconsciously, her fingertips ghost over her lips at remembering just how soft Akko had been when she leaned in last Wednesday.

Her memories of their first night together are muddled and despite her remembering them every time she gives in to her perverse fantasies, memories are _ just _memories in the end. To make it even harder, Diana was tipsy when it happened and even her ‘outstanding brain’ (Hannah’s words not hers) can’t always give her the best flashbacks of events.

Diana groans as she leans back in her chair. The flashing of the cursor is taunting her as she looks at the blank page on her laptop screen.

Words have always been her forte. It took her three hours to memorise and familiarize herself with a semester’s worth of notes and only an hour to finish an essay for a literature class.

However, adding Akko to the equation always ends up with Diana malfunctioning in one way or another.

What has she become?

Is she so touch-starved that one brushing of lips is enough to throw her off kilter? Where is her control? Her restraint?

It happened on Wednesday. It’s Friday now for god’s sake. How is it still at the forefront of her mind?

“Goddamnit, Diana,” she murmurs to herself as she braces both her elbows on her desk and drops her head to her hands. “Pull yourself together.” 

When she raises her head to look at her computer, the blinking cursor mocks her.

“Bloody hell.”

Her eyes briefly dart to the decanters of alcoholic beverages on the bar but she shakes her head to banish the thought. Alcohol will do her no good. Not when she’s barely holding onto her restraint at this point.

She needs fresh air.

Diana stands up and grabs her phone off the desk.

Akko looks up from her computer when she sees Diana coming out of the office, question clear in her eyes.

“Hold off any appointments that I have if there’s any,” Diana instructs Akko once she’s in front of her desk. “I’d be on the roof deck for a while. Call me if there’s any urgent matter that I need to attend to. You can have a break while I’m gone.”

Before Akko can say anything, Diana makes her way to the lift and pushes the RD button that will lead her to the top of the building.

The roof deck is another addition to the company building that her aunt had decided was necessary to ensure that the employees can have a place of solace whenever their work stresses them out too much. However, Diana knows it’s for _ her _and not for the employees.

Her Aunt Daryl always had a knack for soirées and she never misses the chance to show off her wealth to her friends – even when the company was on the brink of bankruptcy when it was under her management.

The roof deck only served as a place for her aunt’s extravagant get togethers with her friends and some of the company’s investors.

The lift doors open and Diana scans the area and breathes out a relieved sigh when there’s no one else in sight.

Despite her better judgment, Diana has decided to have the roof deck maintained and cleaned.

After all, there really isn’t much here. There are three long couches lined up against the wall on one side with one coffee table in front of each. A sole dustbin sits close to one end of a couch. And aside from the potted plants that are spread throughout the roof, there’s really nothing else.

Diana lets out a sigh as she sinks down on one of the couches and looks over the Blytonbury skyline. The sky is inked with shades of blue, orange, and pink, casting a soft iridescent glow to buildings and structures alike.

She closes her eyes as she lets herself be lulled to peace by the chilly breeze and the quiet hum of traffic down below. She needs this. Gods, just how much she needs to get away from everything once in a while and bask in the setting rays of the sun.

Diana forces herself to empty her mind of any thoughts, simply wanting to unwind for once.

She manages to clear her head using the meditation techniques she learned when she had to deal with her unquenchable thirst for Akko during her first few weeks.

No, no, _ no. _

Akko’s name alone can bring back a rush of memories and fantasies.

It’s too late now though, as Akko – her smile, her infectious laugh, and the warmth in her eyes bombard Diana’s mind all at once.

“Goddamnit to hell,” Diana whispers to the sky, more than a little frustrated with herself now. It was much easier to deal with her sexual attraction to Akko, shocking as that sounds.

At least she can simply chalk it up to her body reacting to someone as attractive as Akko. She can easily blame her hormones for her reactions. She’s a Cavendish, yes, but she’s also a lesbian, she has needs, and she isn’t blind. But this?

Diana only has herself to blame. She let herself be attracted to someone she shouldn’t like. Of all the people, it has to be an intern for her company and now they have to wait and – 

There’s a sudden, soft thump somewhere to her right and Diana opens her eyes just in time to see O’Neill walking out from behind a shaggy potted plant, a lit cigarette held between her fingers and lips. Her expression one Diana can’t really see and describe what with her head bent down and eyes staring at the ground beneath her feet.

O’Neill hasn’t noticed Diana yet and that gives her ample time to stand up and quietly make her way to the lift without detection –

Amanda turns around, eyes almost immediately landing on Diana. She visibly stiffens and Diana quickly gets to her feet.

Diana went out here to relax (failing as she is on that part) – not to be called a coward again by someone who knows nothing of her fears and scars. And even though Diana wants to apologise for meddling with O’Neill’s affairs with Hannah, she still went out of line when she butted in _ Diana’s _personal relations. 

“Cav, wait,” O’Neill says as she throws her cigarette to the pot before she rushes forward.

Diana hurries but Amanda plants herself between her and the lift. Diana steps to the side only to be blocked.

Side. Blocked. Side. Blocked.

Diana’s eye twitches in annoyance. She doesn’t want to deal with her right now. Or ever. “Get out of my way, Miss O’Neill.”

Amanda flinches at the acid in Diana’s tone but she holds her ground. “No, wait. I need to talk to you.”

“I have more important matters to attend to. So, can you please get out of my way?” Diana gestures at O’Neill blocking her way out.

“Look, Cav, I’m sorry.” O’Neill rubs the back of her head, trying to get Diana to meet her eyes. “I’m sorry I called you a coward the other day. T-That was… that was, uh, uncalled for.”

Diana doesn’t dignify her with a response. She knows O’Neill was right by calling her as such and despite the doubts that her words planted in her mind, being called out like that put things into perspective for her somehow.

Yet, true as they were, the words still wounded her.

And even though Diana claims to be impervious to barbed words thrown at her, she’s not exactly made of brick stones.

Without waiting for Diana’s reply, Amanda continues, “I… I didn’t mean to lash out on you. I was mad at Hannah and I realize now that I took it out on you because man, my relationship was going down the drain right in front of my eyes, you know? And I couldn’t do anything about it and…” She rubs her nape, eyes focused on the ground now. “And I needed an outlet for my anger.”

Diana still doesn’t say anything, content with looking at the grey wall behind O’Neill. She isn’t confident that she won’t say pointed words to her out of sheer pettiness.

“I’m sorry, Diana. I really am. I was just so frustrated. I know nothing about what’s going on with Hannah and I don’t like being kept in the dark. And I know I suck at apologies so uh…” Their eyes meet briefly before O’Neill chuckles awkwardly. “Anyway, um, Hannah called me when I was about to leave last Wednesday,” she carries on despite receiving nothing from Diana. “She explained everything to me.”

When there’s still no word or _ anything _at all from Diana, Amanda sighs but resumes anyway, “She said she found a letter written by her mother that was addressed to her.”

Curious and unable to stop herself from reacting, Diana tilts her head to the side. This is news to her. Barbara hasn’t told her of anything about a letter and she is always the first one to inform her of any updates regarding Hannah.

“Are you not going to ask me what it said?” O’Neill asks her with a look that clearly hopes Diana will rise up to her bait.

Diana simply arches an elegant brow at her.

“O-kay,” O’Neill mutters at seeing Diana’s cold look thrown her way. “I’ll say it anyway. The letter said Hannah has inheritance from her mother that she can use to gain her freedom from her sorry excuse of a dad.”

Well, that is certainly a new nugget of information. Barbara nor Hannah informed her of such. Diana idly wonders if that’s the reason Barbara barged in her office last Wednesday. (Although she never came back so Diana can’t be sure.)

“She doesn’t have to stay in London anymore.” Amanda smiles, a real and genuine smile Diana only ever sees when she’s either downing shots of tequila or being affectionate with Hannah. “But she has to iron out a few more things before she can go back here. That’s why she asked for space.”

“She didn’t tell me,” Diana finally speaks, no longer able to contain herself.

“She didn’t want to tell _ anyone _yet,” Amanda explains, smiling wider at hearing Diana finally say something to her. “Not even Barbara. She had to make sure that it wasn’t a cruel joke before she informed anyone. Didn’t want to cause false hopes. But, uh, me wanting to go to London kinda screwed that up so she had no choice but to tell me.”

That certainly explains it. Why Hannah asked for space in order to handle matters on her own; why she decided to keep it to herself so she doesn’t break Barbara or Amanda’s heart if the letter is proven to be a hoax.

What Hannah did was to protect them but Diana can’t really blame O’Neill for acting impetuously when she didn’t have the faintest clue of what’s really happening with Hannah.

“She was short of flying out with her father’s chopper when she called to tell me about her reasons for asking for space,” O’Neill is saying, a slight twinge of pink colouring her cheeks.

“She should’ve had a more foolproof plan considering it involves you,” Diana murmurs.

“Yep, well, anyway,” Amanda says, hands now deep inside her jacket pockets. She’s back to her usual cool demeanour now that Diana isn’t acting like she’s invisible. “My break’s over. So I gotta go.”

“O’Neill,” Diana begins before Amanda can fully turn her back. She said her piece and Diana ought to say hers as well. O’Neill wasn’t the only one who crossed the line the other day. “What happened last Wednesday wasn’t solely your fault. I apologise for meddling in your issues with Hannah. I do understand where you’re coming from. I was just making sure –”

“That her wishes are respected,” O’Neill cuts her off with a small smile. “I know. I get that now. You’re just looking out for her. I should have listened to you. I was… acting like a bitch.”

“It was wrong for us to keep you away from her.” Diana knows where she and Barbara went wrong. Offering opinions and solutions and literally stopping someone from doing something – no matter how reckless – are two different things. Especially when it’s not _ their _relationship on the line. “No one wants to be kept in the dark. I should’ve known that better than anyone,” she adds.

Amanda gives her a lopsided smile. “That means we good?”

Diana nods once.

O’Neill grins. “I’m gonna go back to the office,” she declares once more. “You wanna stay here for a while or…?”

“I should go back, too.” Diana may not have gotten the peace she was looking for but it all worked out in some other way.

“After you, then.”

They both turn and walk to the lifts in companionable silence.

“O’Neill,” Diana says, stopping herself before she can punch the down arrow button, “next time, please dispose of your waste properly.”

Amanda gives her a blank look which turns ashamed when Diana jerks her head to the potted plant where she was hiding behind earlier. “Oh… yeah… that.”

Diana rolls her eyes but doesn’t say anything as the lift doors slide open.

“I didn’t see you in the meeting earlier,” Diana casually mentions once they’re inside the lift.

Silence.

And then a guilty chuckle from Amanda and a, “Uh, yeah, about that…”

Diana raises an eyebrow at O’Neill, waiting for an explanation.

Amanda’s guilty smile says all Diana needs to know.

“See to it that it doesn’t happen again,” Diana instructs her before the lift arrives to her office floor. She walks out then says, without turning to face Amanda, “I may see you as a friend but that doesn’t exempt you from being punctual to work.”

“Wait, we’re friends now?” Amanda exclaims but before she can say anything else, the lift doors slide close.

A smirk unintentionally graces Diana’s lips as she makes her way back to her office.

Akko’s head snaps up and she sits straighter in her chair once she spots Diana coming her way.

“Diana! Er, Miss Cavendish, I was just about to call you. Miss Chloé, uh, Mercy-er…? is on line 2,” Akko tells her, holding the desk phone in her hand.

Despite the glum mood Chloé’s name brings, Diana can’t help but chuckle at Akko’s mispronunciation. “Akko, it’s _ mér-syé,_” she corrects, her French accent lilting her voice.

Akko mutters something that suspiciously sounds like, “Stupid French names with their stupid pronunciations.”

Diana chuckles at the annoyance she hears in her assistant’s voice. Of course even frustrated, Akko sounds so utterly adorable. “We should visit your French lessons over dinner sometime.”

“No!” Akko whines, face contorted in a look of pure repugnance. “Anything but French, eugh. I almost failed that class.”

“The more reason why we should revisit it.” Diana barely stops herself from adding ma chérie at the end. She’s sure even Akko can understand the basic French endearment.

_ Where the hell did that even come from? _

Now her mind supplies endearments for Akko, too?

Akko blows raspberries before redirecting the topic. “Anyway, Chloé on line 2.”

Good mood gone, Diana replies with an offhanded, “I don’t want to speak with her.”

“Why?”

Diana stares at Akko with a raised brow. She’s beautiful but she can be so dense at times.

“I’m asking why so I have some excuse to brush her off,” Akko explains when the silence stretches.

“Tell her I’m in a meeting and I won’t be taking any calls until it’s done.”

“She’ll call again.”

“I’ll be done by six which means it’s past office hours. Is that good enough?”

“Yeah, okay. I’ll tell her that.”

“Thank you, Akko.” Diana sighs but there’s a small smile across her lips. Akko never fails to bring out such reactions from her without even trying.

Before she can move along, Akko asks, “Dinner later?”

Dinner with Akko has become a staple and _ the _highlight of her busy days. And no matter how conflicting her emotions can get, Diana can’t deny the feeling of serenity she feels in Akko’s company. “Of course.”

Akko grins at her, smile so wide and giddy Diana can’t help but return it. “Great! Looking forward to it.”

Diana’s eyes twinkle in mirth. “See you later, Akko.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t happy with this chapter. I know this is the worst so far when it comes to writing. Everything is going to flames in my country and I can’t get into the right headspace to write. Apologies. (Please do me a favor and don’t point it out, I know this one sucks.)
> 
> It's also a bit short but I wanted to finally put it out because I can't edit it anymore. 
> 
> The next chapter has been written weeks before (I write scenes randomly or when I get an idea) so hopefully it fares better than this one.
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes I've overlooked.


	18. Week Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chloé doesn’t have a surname from LWA so I took the liberty of giving her one. Made it as French as I could too. Forgot to mention this on last chapter’s notes.
> 
> Anyway, here it is. Hopefully it's better than the last one.

Despite her daily lunches and dinners with Akko, Diana is still out of the office for most of the day due to the hospital construction. She is short of renting a place across the site just so she can oversee every aspect of it.

Diana is meticulous but she knows even this is honestly too much for her. Paul has already assured her that they have the best Britain has to offer and she should trust their engineers to do their jobs.

But Diana is Diana and she cannot let a day go by without having to check on the hospital construction. And being out of the office means there are other matters she unintentionally neglects and has to catch up on later that day. 

No matter the amount of time she spends during her breaks with Akko, when Diana is alone in her flat, she goes over documents and files, checks every reports and proposals until even her own mind and body give up on her.

“You’re overworking again,” Hannah tells her over the phone on Monday.

Hannah was unable to go to Blytonbury last Saturday to visit them due to her father’s insistence that they spend time together outside of work (which Hannah bemoaned about over Skype once the whole ordeal was over). 

Hannah also finally explained (in full detail) how she found the letter in one of her mother’s old chests while she was rummaging through old photo albums. It was sheer luck that Hannah was feeling nostalgic that she stumbled upon it.

But even though she has found the key to her freedom from her father’s clutches, Hannah explained to them that she still has to stay in London for a little longer in order to manage their estate business while surreptitiously asking her mother’s siblings on how she can access her inheritance without her father knowing.

It’s a strenuous task but Hannah still finds the time to reprimand and/or grill Diana over the phone when she has free time.

How she manages to juggle her obligations and social relationships is beyond Diana’s comprehension.

Diana asks, “And who told you that this time?” Because she’s quite certain someone is snitching her out despite how sneaky she has been lately. Hannah and Barbara fussing over her already has its intended effect. Adding Akko to the mix drives Diana nuts. So she ensures she only works overtime when she’s truly alone and there are no prying eyes and blabbering mouths.

“I can sense it,” Hannah answers, “I have, like, a sixth sense that tells me you’re not eating or something.”

“I always eat on time now thanks to Akko,” Diana replies offhandedly.

She ignores the teasing lilt in Hannah’s reply, “It’s just Akko now, huh?”

Diana rolls her eyes. _ Of course. _ “Don’t you have more important things to do than bother me?” she asks as she puts her laptop to sleep. She’s not getting Hannah out of her hair soon. “Perhaps chat with Amanda?”

After telling O’Neill of what she has found, Hannah’s relationship with her has become steadier – well that is based on Barbara’s running commentary of the two’s relationship. Only backed up by the mere fact that O’Neill hasn’t come barging in Diana’s office announcing her leave or resignation.

Hannah tuts at her. “Oh, shush you. We just talked, okay? I called because I want some hot goss.”

“‘Hot goss?’” Diana repeats the phrase with thinly veiled disgust.

“Duh. I haven’t been in the office for _ weeks _and I need new info on who’s banging who.”

Diana would’ve been scandalised if she isn’t used to Hannah’s blunt phrasing. “I believe you called the wrong person to ask about that.”

_ And even if _ she knows who’s sleeping with who, she won’t go around telling it to others. Whoever her employees are sleeping with is _ none _of her business as long as it’s consensual.

“Diana, stop being dense. I’m asking if you already slept with Akko.”

Diana chokes on air. She beats her chest with her fist as she coughs out. Tears start to spring to her eyes as she continues to cough.

“Whoa, no need for such over the top faking of a medical condition.” 

“Damn you, Hannah,” Diana manages to sputter out.

Hannah laughs out loud on the other line. “Well, someone’s gotta ask. So…? Spill the beans.”

“There is no beans to spill as you so eloquently put,” Diana replies once she’s got ahold of herself. She flattens the non-existent creases on her blazer and leans back against her executive chair, trying to compose herself. What Hannah said flustered her and put images in her mind that she does _ not _need at the moment.

Because the mere mention of Akko’s name is enough to distract her. Because with every meal she shares with Akko, Diana is reminded it’s both a blessing and a torture.

A blessing because now they can simply talk like normal colleagues and act as if everything is professional between them when it’s anything _ but. _

A torture because with each passing day, Diana’s feelings for Akko get more and more solidified. Akko’s laugh is somehow more contagious and endearing; her smile is more breathtaking; her eyes more inviting; voice more intoxicating.

To say that it’s driving Diana insane is a _ severe _ understatement.

And they haven’t even gone out on an ‘official’ first date yet.

Hannah’s voice is skeptical. “Are you sure ‘bout that? Last I’ve heard, you two are having dinners in _ and _outside the office.”

Diana tries to sound nonchalant. “So?”

“So? _ So?_” Hannah is almost screeching on the other line now. “So there must be something that has changed! You’re not telling Barbara anything _ willingly _thus I’m asking.”

“Because there’s nothing to tell.” Diana is pretty sure the only reason Barbara knows about her dinner arrangements with Akko is because she overhears it when Akko goes to visit Lotte and Sucy in the Human Resources. Akko usually spends her time in the HR with her friends whenever Diana gives her a break or there’s a down time in the office.

And Akko is _ pretty loud _ and Diana is sure she babbles _ a lot _ to her friends. And Barbara never minds her own damn business _ especially _when Diana’s name is involved. 

“Why are you so adamant on asking about my relationship with Akko, anyway?”

“Relationship, huh?”

Okay, so Diana shouldn’t have used that word. Sue her. “We have nothing going on outside of a professional capacity. Stop interrogating me about it.” She doesn’t even try to hide her exasperation.

“I’m asking as a concerned friend, Diana.”

As if Diana can be fooled by such treacherous words. “Didn’t you want some ‘hot goss’ just a few minutes ago?”

“Still stands true.”

Diana threatens, “I’m hanging up on you.”

“Don’t you fucking dare, Cavendish!”

“Then enough with the needless questioning about my relations with Akko. She’s my assistant, end of the story.”

Hannah harrumphs but relents. “Fine. I will grill you when we see each other again.”

“You already said that the last time, Han. Less words, more action.”

“I like this side of you,” Hannah comments with a smirk, Diana is certain. She can already picture her friend’s smug face. “Did someone sprinkle you with sassy glitters?”

“Glitters? What are you, ten?” Diana sighs but there’s a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. She’s honestly missed Hannah despite how noisy and pushy she becomes sometimes. Diana occasionally thinks of driving to London with Barbara to visit their friend but she remembers how their last interaction with Hannah’s father had been and it’s enough to stomp down any ideas of visitation.

Before Hannah can retort, there’s a knock on her door before it’s pushed open by Akko.

Diana can’t even fight off the fond smile that breaks out on her face at the sight of the bubbly brunette.

Oh, to have it this bad for someone.

Hannah will surely throw a party if she can only see her now.

“Uh, sorry! I didn’t know you’re in a call with someone,” Akko says when she notices the phone against Diana’s ear. She begins to back out of the room slowly.

Hannah exclaims, “Is that Akko? Don’t hang up!”

Diana inwardly rolls her eyes at the excitement in Hannah’s voice but she heeds her, nonetheless. She views this as a chance to prove to Hannah that she and Akko are professionals when it comes to handling the simmering tension between them (despite the many instances when they _ almost _crossed the line). “It’s fine, it’s just Hannah,” she informs Akko, beckoning her to come closer with one hand.

Hannah lets out an indignant gasp in Diana’s ear. “_Just _ Hannah? How dare you?”

“Don’t be such a crybaby, Han, or I’ll hang up on you,” Diana whispers to her phone before she focuses on Akko. “Is there anything you need, Akko?”

Akko shuffles her feet before quietly saying, “So, uh, Miss Mercier is calling again.”

“Wait, Miss Mercier? Mercier as in _ Chloé Mercier?_” Hannah exclaims through the phone. “Diana, what the hell is going on? Why is she calling you?”

So that puts a dent to her plans. It’s time to put a stop to her friend’s incessant background commentary. “I’ll call you back later, Hannah,” Diana says before quickly hanging up the call and turning her mobile to silent.

Then, she looks up to meet Akko’s eyes. “Tell Miss Mercier I’m in a meeting.”

When Akko just stares confusedly at her, Diana asks, “What?”

Akko fiddles with her hands, eyes more interested in the floor now. “Is she, uh, you know – your ex?”

Diana practically gapes at Akko. Did she just –? “I beg your pardon?” So, she’s been instructing Akko to tell Chloé that Diana is always busy but does that immediately imply Diana is ignoring her because she’s her _ ex-girlfriend? _

Diana doesn’t have a lot of past relationships under her belt to know much about post-breakup guidelines.

Akko is fiddling her fingers as she looks anywhere but at Diana. “It’s just that – you’ve been avoiding her and you hung up on Hannah when her name was mentioned so I just thought that –”

“She’s not my ex-girlfriend,” Diana says with such finality she even surprises herself. She doesn’t want to analyse why she’s adamant that Akko knows nothing romantic happened (aside from that stupid kiss but that’s irrelevant) between her and Chloé.

Akko releases a breath that Diana assumes she’s been holding. And – is it relief that washes over her features? “Uh, well, okay.”

“Were you worried she’s my ex?” Diana asks, trying to get Akko to meet her gaze. She’s curios as to why Akko would think of Chloé as her ex-beau.

Akko’s voice is defiant. “Uh, no. Why would I be?”

_ Ah. _Now she gets it.

Diana raises a skeptical brow, her lips tugging into a smirk. “Really?”

“Y-Yes!” The tinge of pink on Akko’s cheeks betray her. Even as she defends herself. “I was just worried that she’s, uh, she’s…”

“Stalking me?” Diana supplies with an amused smile.

Akko looks so relieved by the save. “Yes! That! Stalking! I was worried she might be a stalker. I didn’t want to entertain any possible creeps who are lurking to get to you. Um, d-danger and all that.”

Diana can’t help but chuckle at Akko’s utter awkwardness. So, she’s even cuter when she gets jealous. Even though the jealousy has no factual or concrete basis, Diana can’t help but revel in it. “You can rest assured, I simply have no inclinations to talk to her. I have more important matters to attend to. Simply ignore her when she tries to call again.”

Akko is nodding along to herself as she says, “Hai. Of course. That’s all it is.” She chuckles then backpedals slowly. “Well, that’s all. I’m just gonna…”

When Akko closes the door behind her, Diana is smiling like an idiot.

That short interaction just made her entire day.

* * *

  
  


“Break time!” Akko announces as she opens the door.

Diana glances up from the reports she’s procured earlier from her visit to the hospital construction to regard her assistant over the rim of her glasses. Akko is holding a paper bag and two teas on a cup holder and is wearing a huge grin on her face.

A smile makes it way to Diana’s lips at the sight.

Even though she wants Akko on every flat surface available, seeing her so jovial is just as satisfying. Diana can’t help but wonder when the sexual attraction shifted to something leaning towards emotional.

“What’s the menu for today?” Diana asks as she removes her glasses and places them on the desk.

Akko is already pulling out the food she bought and is setting them down on the coffee table. “Cinnamon buns!” she answers so excitedly Diana can’t help but giggle. “They just got out of the oven when I got to the bakery so it’s really fresh.”

Maybe it’s because they spend every possible free time together. And with every lunch, break, and dinner that they share, the more Diana sees just how lively and joyful Akko is; how free-spirited and persistent and determined she is when she has a goal in mind. And even though Akko has her fair share of clumsiness (she tripped over her own feet when she walked in the office earlier this morning), Diana can’t help but feel enamoured and more curious as to what else is there behind that vibrant smile.

“Diana?”

Diana blinks out the haze that dropped over her eyes and she shakes her head as she directs her gaze to Akko. “My apologies. Did you say something?”

Akko has a lopsided smile. “I asked if you have something in mind for dinner later.”

Blue eyes blink in surprise. “We are just about to eat and you’re _ already _asking what we’re having for dinner?” Though, should Diana really be surprised? Akko is always eating when she’s not working, it’s a miracle she’s still in a good shape.

Okay. Maybe not a miracle because Diana is certain Akko goes to the gym. She can’t achieve those toned legs without exercise. And even if she doesn’t go to a fitness center_, _ she rides a bike to work. And jogs during the weekends.

And if memories serve her right, Diana is sure Akko has toned abs, too.

Abs that she kissed and licked and marked as her own when they had a night of passionate and hot, _ hot _sex.

Oh, what Diana will do just to touch Akko’s stomach – fleeting as it may be – just so she can confirm it to herself.

And then maybe touch her somewhere lower. Or higher. Or both. Honestly, both sounds better.

_ Whoa there. _

Those are _ not _ break appropriate thoughts.

“Diana, are you okay?”

Shaking her head to rid of her highly inappropriate thoughts, Diana smiles at her as if she wasn’t just imagining splaying out Akko over the coffee table to ravage _ her _ instead. _ Oh heavens. _ “Of course.”

Akko tilts her head to the side. She doesn’t look convinced. “Well, you’re flushed. Are you sure you’re okay?”

Diana nods as she makes her way to the settee. “I’m not sick if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“But you could be.” Akko scoots closer to her once Diana is seated.

Their proximity and the assault of Akko’s flowery scent to her senses make Diana flush harder. _ Bloody hell. _

Akko is squinting her eyes at her, scanning her face for any signs of malady Diana might be hiding. It makes Diana’s pulse race.

This close, she can see the different individual specks of red on Akko’s eyes. The way her half bangs make her unique eye color stand out even more. The way her lips are parted ever so slightly as she examines Diana’s face.

This close, Diana can feel Akko’s breath against her skin and it sends shivers down her spine and makes her want to abandon any pretense of being professional.

_ Gods, I want to kiss her so badly. _

At this point, does she still care about anything else but the desire to consume Akko and be consumed in return?

Everything else be damned?

It is so unlike Diana but nothing has been the same ever since she met Akko. Everything has changed and Diana can’t say it isn’t for the better.

Akko must have realized how close they’ve gotten because her calculating eyes widen in surprise and panic and she scrambles back as if burned.

_ There goes your chance to kiss her, _ Diana thinks to herself even as she straightens up and coughs into her fist to diffuse the tension that settled over them.

“Uh…”

“Well…”

They both say at the same time.

That’s apparently enough to diffuse it. They share a laugh before Akko leans forward to grab a bun which she then offers to Diana.

“Thank you.”

“How’s the hospital construction?” Akko asks after swallowing a big chunk of cinnamon bun. “Since you know, I haven’t been to the site even though I’m your assistant.”

If it was anyone else, Diana would have had them with her at all times especially during her site visits. But after her interaction with Andrew, Diana has decided to simply go to the construction site all on her own in order to keep Andrew away from Akko. Diana never knows when Andrew shows up in lieu of his father and she veers towards the safe side.

She doesn’t want Andrew to set his sights on Akko again.

“Everything is going according to plan,” Diana answers after sipping her tea.

Akko doesn’t reply but simply opts to squint at her.

“What?”

Heavens, those eyes are so inviting and curious. It should be illegal to have such beautiful, expressive eyes. Especially at this proximity.

“Barbara said you’re bad at delegation,” Akko says it like it’s more of a question than an accusation. “Don’t you trust your employees?”

“Of course I do,” Diana replies, a little defensively. “It’s not about trust. I _ do _trust them to do their jobs. It just happens that I want to oversee things myself.”

Akko puts down her tea on the table and Diana knows it’s a sign Akko is about to be serious. It’s a habit of Akko’s she has noticed. “But you’re overworking again.”

“Did Barbara and Hannah put you up to this?”

“What? No! _ I _am your assistant, Diana. I know you’ve been taking home all those documents and files whenever you’re too busy to go over them here.”

So, she hasn’t been as cautious as she thought. _ Darn it. _

Diana tries to appear nonchalant. Akko has been getting good at reading her tells lately. “I just check them in the car.”

Akko squints her eyes at her again. “You drive yourself home most of the time. I can count on one hand how many times you had me call Tim to drive you home.”

“Are you running an intervention?” Diana deflects. She doesn’t want to lie or hide the fact that she’s working herself to the bone but she knows Akko and her friends will stop at nothing if they find out she’s been overworking again.

Diana can’t stand being away from her work for three days in a row. Once was enough. 

“I’m worried,” Akko admits softly, eyes on her fiddling fingers. “I know you eat now because I’m with you but I can see the bags under your eyes. Do I have to sleep with you now too?”

Diana blinks owlishly at Akko. The words not fully sinking in. “I – pardon me, what?”

Akko’s eyes gradually increase in size as she realizes what she just said. “Oh baka, baka! I mean – I meant sleep with you as in sleep _ sleep. _Like when you go to bed and lie down and close your eyes kind of sleep. Not the se-sexual kind!” The more words she says, the pinker her cheeks get.

Diana can’t even formulate a coherent reply. The words Akko said put images in her mind that she can’t erase by simply shaking her head and focusing on more innocent things.

“But it’s not like I don’t want to sleep with you in _ that _ sense,” Akko is saying. Even the tips of her ears are red now. “I just – I want to make sure you get enough sleep. But if we sleep together in _ that _ sense _ , _ I’m sure we won’t be getting enough sleep _ at all. _I mean – that’s not – I just –”

“Akko, just stop.”

“I – you’re right. Stop, Akko.”

Diana never thought it’s humanly possible to be blushing red from forehead to neck. And maybe even lower. But with Akko’s white blouse blocking any other patch of skin, Diana can’t be sure. Maybe she can ask Akko to undo the top two buttons of her blouse just to check and – 

_ Definitely not the kind of thoughts you should be latching on right now, Cavendish. _

Either they get interrupted during a heated moment or they get sidetracked by a sexual innuendo. There really is no in between when it comes to their interactions.

Akko mutters a dejected, “S-Sorry.”

Diana sighs. “Don’t be. I get it. I know how you feel, believe me.” If only Akko can hear how fast her heart is racing, she will no doubt believe that Diana knows _ exactly _how she feels. 

“I make it harder too. I'm so stupid sometimes,” Akko murmurs under her breath, quite possibly to herself, but Diana is so focused on her she can’t help but hear it. “Me and my stupid brain.”

“Don’t you say that,” Diana chastises her, brows drawn together. Sexual thoughts banished from her mind at Akko’s words. “You’re not stupid, do you understand?”

Akko is twiddling her hands on her lap again. She looks so small then, so unlike the woman Diana has grown fond of and accustomed to. “It’s true. I always say stupid things and I –”

“No, Akko. Don’t say that about yourself.” Diana swivels in her seat to take Akko’s hands in hers. Akko looks up with wide, watery eyes. 

“You’re not stupid,” Diana repeats with much more conviction this time. She wants Akko to remember every single word she’s about to say. “You’re one of the most determined and intelligent person I have ever had the chance of meeting. Sure, you’re clumsy and you have a tendency of babbling –” Akko chuckles softly and Diana smiles, “– but I’ve seen you. I’ve seen how you handle rude business partners and investors. I’ve seen you organise files and documents before meetings. I’ve seen your dedication when you first became my assistant. I’ve seen you memorise the binder like it’s the easiest thing to do. Those things take a lot of practice for some people but you do them like you’ve done them all your life.”

Diana pauses, letting her words sink in. Akko’s eyes are starting to be cleared of tears now and there’s a tinge of red marring her cheeks. 

“And me?” Diana continues, “I’m not an easy boss to deal with and please but somehow you always managed to reach – sometimes even exceed – my expectations of you. I honestly expected you to quit after the second day.”

Akko’s eyes widen, clearer now. “Nani?!”

“Yes. Why do you think none of those temps lasted for more than a day? But look at you, a month as my assistant, right? And you still haven’t run screaming for me to take mercy on you.”

“I’d never do that.”

Diana lets her smile grow a little wider. “My point is, you’re far from stupid. You’re persistent and determined and I admire that of you. You never once complained about the scheduling and the countless emails you have to send throughout the day. Akko, you’re not stupid. You’re far more worthy and amazing than you think you are.”

Akko stays silent for a while, just content on looking at Diana. 

Diana, on the other hand, hopes she made herself clear. She loathes to have Akko think that about herself when she’s anything but. Akko is amazing and Diana will make damn sure that she knows it. 

“Diana,” Akko whispers after a while, a small smile curling at her lips. 

“Yes?” Diana replies just as softly. 

“You really like me, huh?”

Diana can’t help the bubble of laughter that comes out of her mouth. Which then prompts Akko to laugh along with her, their hands intertwined like it’s the most natural thing in the world; the tension between them diffused and forgotten like a lost memory. 

_ Oh, Akko, _ Diana thinks once they’ve settled down again_, you have no idea. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My laptop charger broke and I'm still waiting for the delivery of a new one but due to the lockdown, I don't know when it'll arrive. So I'm not sure if I'll be able to upload another chapter soon :(  
I'm trying to work on my phone but I write better and faster on my laptop so uh we'll see.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quarantine had been extended until the end of the month so I'm still stuck with no laptop charger. Fml honestly.
> 
> I tried my best writing with my phone but it's just different somehow. Anyway, here's another chapter. 
> 
> Happy Easter!

Diana doesn’t expect the rest of her week to be eventful after the impassioned speech she said in front of Akko.

Once Akko left her to go back to her work, Diana asked herself why she said what she had. Akko is _ indeed _amazing at her job and Diana is actually planning on offering her a job once she’s graduated university. As her assistant or not, it doesn’t matter. What Akko has shown her the past few weeks was enough to convince Diana that not offering Akko a position in her company is just utter stupidity. 

However, it still doesn’t erase the fact that Diana keeps on overstepping her bounds. She is still Akko’s employer. Akko is still an intern. 

Having romantic or sexual relations with a colleague or employee is somehow acceptable for as long as it’s consensual and doesn’t happen between employees of the same department. Having personal relations with the intern though, that’s a different topic altogether. 

And yet, Diana isn’t _ really _ bothered by the implications or the consequences of her relationship with Akko. Cavendish Pharmaceuticals is _ hers _– fifty-five percent if she’s being precise. She’s the sole heiress of her late mother’s entire conglomeration of medical business and hospitals. It’s haughty for her to think that but it’s the only reason why she’s not pushing Akko away again. 

If she is to _ really _ pursue Akko (and by _ really, _ she means use _ all _of her limited knowledge in wooing a woman) before her internship is over, the board will raise their eyebrows and concerns but at the end of the day, they can’t really do anything about it.

She’s in that kind of thought cycle when her office door opens and Akko pokes her head in with her usual goofy smile. 

If anyone ever comes between Diana and that smile, she will _ smite _them. Family motto of kindness be damned. 

Diana returns Akko’s smile and gestures for her to come inside. “Anything the matter?”

“Nah. Just a quick question.”

Akko is wearing a light blue long sleeved blouse paired with black slacks today and despite the outfit being Akko’s standard office attire, Diana can’t still help but admire her slender form. She somehow envies her because she’s witnessed how much calorie intake Akko has and yet she still manages to look perfectly fit.

Maybe she ought to ask her what her gym routine is. 

“Earth to Diana?”

Diana blinks rapidly to see Akko’s face in front of her own, red eyes curious and concerned. A blush automatically creeps up on Diana’s cheeks at having Akko in such close proximity. 

_ Heavens. It’s just her face, _ Diana thinks to herself._ It’s just her utterly beautiful, absolutely attractive face. _

“You’re spacing out _ a lot _lately,” Akko notes as she straightens up. “It’s… concerning.”

Diana waves off Akko’s concern despite knowing how furiously she’s flushing. She’s not sick but she’ll be damned if she admits to having not so professional thoughts about her assistant. “I’m alright, I assure you. Your question?” 

Akko is absolutely gorgeous but she also has a short attention span and Diana is infinitely grateful for that.

“Right! So I came here to ask you if you wanna come hang with us this coming Friday?” Akko is giving her her most convincing smile.

And Diana is immediately tempted to say yes without even asking where this hangout is supposed to take place. Or _ who _is included in ‘us.’

“It’s our seventh week here and we wanted to celebrate finishing half of our internship,” Akko explains, saving Diana from inquiring. “We also invited Amanda and Barbara already and they said yes.”

“Of course they would,” Diana comments with a light scoff. O’Neil never says no to a night out especially when it involves alcohol and Barbara needs to go out with others or else she’ll starve from the lack of friendly dates and hangouts she usually did with Hannah.

Akko is looking at her with a very convincing expression – bright eyes wide and smile hopeful. “I asked two days in advance because I know you don’t like impromptu invites.”

Diana really doesn’t. It warms her heart to know that Akko remembered that. However, it begs the question of why she didn’t simply choose to put it in Diana’s schedule. 

“Of course I gotta ask first!” Akko replies when Diana asks about it. “It’s not like I _ control _your schedule. It still needs your approval.” Another smile and Diana thinks her heart will malfunction at some point due to how fast it beats whenever Akko directs a smile her way. 

Akko could’ve simply smiled at her and Diana would’ve said yes to whatever she asks of her. 

That’s how smitten she is. 

They’re _ not _ even dating _ yet_. 

_ Heavens save her. _

“Okay.”

Akko’s face breaks into a wide grin and she actually jumps a little. Excitement is written all over her face and her eyes are so bright Diana wishes she can simply look at them for the rest of eternity. 

What does Akko do to her? 

_ How _ is she feeling like this? _ Why? _

“Great! I’ll tell Barbara. Thanks, Diana!” Another wide beam before Akko is out of the office. 

Not a second passes though when Akko pokes her head in again, “Oh we’re going to Last Wednesday, by the way. Forgot to mention it. Okay, thanks, bye!” And then the door shuts closed again. 

Diana blinks at the door then shakes her head and just smiles. 

Her feelings are so darned conflicting sometimes but at least working and having interactions with Akko always manage to brighten up her day. 

* * *

  
  


Diana is halfway done with checking the weekly reports when her mobile rings.

Looking at the unknown caller ID, Diana frowns. She doesn’t recognize the number and she wonders if this may just be a prank call. However, some investors and board members frequently change their numbers so it can also be the case.

She regrets giving out her personal number to some self-proclaimed VIPs especially when they choose to call her directly.

With caution, Diana picks up the call.

“Hello, who is this?”

“Diana, hi.”

_ That voice can’t be… _

Her eyes widen in surprise at hearing the voice she hasn’t heard in a long while. Diana briefly wonders if she’s hearing right but who else could have that strong French accent but _ her? _“Chloé?”

“Oui, it’s me. I got your number from Aunt Daryl, if you’re wondering.”

The traitor. Of course she’ll give it away like free candy as if it’s hers. Daryl always saw Diana’s private affairs as public information she can give away to her peers.

“Is there any particular reason why you’re calling me?” Diana asks, not wanting to prolong the conversation. She already has an inkling on where this is headed.

She didn’t ignore all of Chloé’s calls just to talk to her now. 

“You’ve been ignoring me.”

_ And she’s right_.

Diana has known Chloé since they’re little – she grew up alongside her and Andrew and Diana has a pretty good grasp on her childhood friend despite being practically out of touch with her ever since the kiss happened.

Diana automatically corrects, “I’ve been busy.” Not a total lie but not the whole truth either. She sees no point in consoling Chloé though.

“Your assistant always says you’re in a meeting.”

“Because I am when you call.”

“It’s no longer Hannah,” Chloé notes, voice nonchalant but words holding a deeper meaning. “Your assistant, I mean.”

Naturally she’ll notice. No matter how physically and emotionally distant Diana is, Chloé still manages to know new information regarding her professional life. She tries not to think where Chloé acquires the information but Diana has a pretty good hunch. “Hannah is in London. However, I see no reason why I should explain my change of staff to you.”

“I’m trying to make conversation, Diana. You didn’t attend my family’s party last time after all.”

Diana doesn’t even remember receiving an invitation from the Merciers. Hannah must have taken the liberty to not inform her about it, knowing that Diana wouldn’t want to attend anyway.

Thank heavens Hannah takes the liberty of choosing which party invites reach Diana’s table.

“I miss you.”

The confession is so unexpected Diana takes ten full seconds to respond. “I’m busy, Chloé.”

Diana can hear the sadness in Chloé’s voice as she says, “You’ve been ignoring my calls, you don’t reply to my emails, you don’t go to our soirées. It’s like we’re no longer friends.”

_ We’re not _ is at the tip of Diana’s tongue but she holds back. She’s not as close with her as she is with Hannah and Barbara but they are still somewhat friends – despite what Chloé did which resulted to her ultimate falling out with Andrew (if she can even call it that considering her… weird relationship with him).

But Diana considers her ‘friendship’ with Chloé as complicated. And Diana doesn’t want complicated relationships – has no time to mull over them and has very little experience when it comes to dealing with feelings and confrontations that they entail. 

So she steers away from them as much as she can. Her close friendship with Hannah and Barbara are more than enough for her social circle. 

“I’ve just been really busy, Chloé.”

There’s a twinge of jealousy Diana detects in Chloé’s response. “A little bird has informed me _ someone _caught your interest recently.”

So _ this _ is what it’s all about. What Andrew told her a few weeks ago suddenly rings true now. Why? She doesn’t know. They kissed _ years _ago. And they haven’t exchanged words other than the mandatory pleasantries. Why Chloé would like her is beyond Diana’s comprehension.

“The only thing I’m interested in is keeping Cavendish Pharmaceuticals and our subsidiaries flourishing.”

“So you don’t like your assistant?”

_ Damn it, Andrew, you little snitch. _

What good does it bring him to add someone else into his juvenile games? And Chloé of all people? Can this be another one of his ploy? Is he so bored with his life he’s decided to play games with Diana again?

“Is there anything you need?” Diana deflects. She doesn’t want Akko to be their topic.

“No blatant denial, I see.”

_ Ugh. _ “Even _ if _that were true, what is it to you, Chloé?”

There’s only silence from the other line and then, “You know I like you, Diana. Andrew told me he mentioned it to you already.”

“That doesn’t entail that I _ should _like you back, does it now?” Diana can’t keep the vitriol out of her voice. Chloé has always felt entitled to Diana’s time and affections and even though Diana tolerated it when they were younger, they’re both adults now and she should know better.

Being kissed to make someone else jealous was the last straw for Diana. She hates the idea of people using others for their own personal gain. And to be put in such situation only succeeded in estranging her from Chloé.

“Ma chérie, are you still mad for the stunt I pulled when we were 15? That was eight years ago!”

Diana rolls her eyes. She doesn’t want to spend the afternoon reliving the past. Especially not one that has no importance in her present. “It was nice talking to you, Chloé, but I have to go. I have an appointment. Goodbye.”

Before Chloé can reply, Diana ends the call.

So much for a good day. 

* * *

  
  


Her mood hasn’t fared better after her brief conversation with Chloé. 

It’s easy and practically a routine for Diana to bury herself in paperwork and reports in order to forget her personal woes but alas, she can’t hide her sour mood at having such an unexpected conversation with someone from her past. 

Diana didn’t like Chloé’s tone when she spoke of Akko. Like she knows something Diana _ doesn’t. _

Which then leads to how Chloé knew about Akko in the first place. She curses Andrew and his knack of meddling with her personal life. What has she ever done to him to deserve such cruel intentions? 

“That bastard,” Diana hears herself murmur, agitated. 

If only Hanbridge Corp isn’t the top construction company in Britain and one of the company’s investors, Diana would’ve had Andrew out of her life in the speed of light.

Of course, Diana has the option to talk to her legal counsel regarding the consequences of what she is _ dying _ to do yet somehow she already knows it’s not the solution she’s looking for. Cutting ties with the Hanbridges won’t affect her business wise but the PR disaster it’ll incite already gives her a headache. The House of Cavendish and the Hanbridge Family had friendly connections with each other even _ before _ their ancestors built their respective family legacies. Cutting ties with a known family friend and associate will cause her more trouble than what it’s worth. 

And also because Paul had been more than supportive of her once she took over the House of Cavendish and his diplomacy and professionalism should more than make up for Andrew’s lack thereof. 

She sighs, closing her eyes. 

Diana wishes, not for the first time, that she has someone she can _ really _ talk to. Sure, she has Hannah and Barbara and while they tend to be overly dramatic with their reactions, they’re actually good listeners and they always lend her an open hand. But it’s still somehow… lacking. 

Times like this make her miss her mother more. Her mother always knew the right words to say whenever Diana sought for advice for childish woes. She had been Diana’s number one supporter and fan, her believer, her mentor, her guide, the light and the warmth waiting for her at the end of a sad day. 

But when her mother died, she took her guidance and that light and warmth with her. 

Now Diana has to make decisions all on her own, with no one to turn to whenever she feels like it’s too much – even for her. 

And she hasn’t felt warm since – hasn’t felt like there’s a place where she can feel the serenity and safety her mother’s arms exuded. She felt warm sometimes when she’s with a lover but she knows it’s only a temporary heat, not the soothing warmth she secretly craves and longs for. 

Oh, how she wishes to abandon everything, forget the complications of leading a multi-billion corporation to search – _ seek – _for that warmth, for that security.

And yet her mind supplies that she doesn’t _ have to _ because she found it in those gentle, red eyes. 

Diana doesn’t want to dwell on that and once more wonder just how deep her feelings for Akko really go. 

_ Akko? Again? Really? You’re thinking about your mother a minute ago! _

Diana knows she shouldn’t be feeling like this. When she dated during her freshman year, it took her _four months _of exclusively dating to feel completely secured in her lover’s embrace and _six _more to feel the warmth she’s been craving ever since her mother passed away. 

But with Akko… they’ve known each other for seven _ weeks_. _ Weeks, _not months. 

That’s already a dead giveaway for how much she _ actually _likes Atsuko Kagari. 

And it’s _ terrifying. _

But at the same time, exciting. 

_ Akko, what have you done to me? _

Diana shakes her head, willing to rid her mind of things such as feelings and their actual and real depth. She needs to focus and she needs to focus _ now. _

Her eyes land on the documents on her desk and she squares her shoulders. 

She should stick to work. Focus on the business. Forget Chloé and Andrew. Forget the search for warmth. Forget Akko. At least for a little while. 

Diana eyes the stacked papers once more before she takes them in her hands to begin working again. 

Paperwork is good. Paperwork is not complicated. Paperwork is a good distraction. Paperwork isn’t difficult to understand. 

But ultimately, paperwork isn’t Akko.

And Diana is more inclined to do the latter. 

_ Oh, damn her and her insatiable imagination. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really long but I've already written the next two chapters. I'm just tweaking them so hopefully I get to post another one soon. If not, apologies, I'm binging a new series so heh 😅


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any difference on my style of writing, blame it on the lack of laptop. Typing on a laptop somehow makes me more creative.
> 
> This chapter is sponsored by lack of sleep and boredom.

“Today is Friday! You know what that means…”

Diana rolls her eyes at the excited announcement of Barbara over the PA system. She allowed Barbara to have control of the public announcements during payday Fridays after a grueling hour of her pleading her case yesterday as to why it’s important to announce a day which practically every employee is anticipating for.

Diana only actually agreed because she was already exhausted when her friend came in and Barbara was going off point multiple times and Diana just wanted to go home. 

And… also because Akko came in halfway through the appeal and Diana already knew when Akko threw a smile her way that said she’s on board Barbara’s plan and that whatever else Barbara wants – for as long as Akko smiles at her like that, Diana would’ve said yes. 

(Once inside her car, Diana wished Barbara was too busy appealing her case to notice.) 

However, despite today serving as the dry run, Diana is already feeling inclined to relinquish the privilege she bestowed upon her friend. 

“… payday Friday!”

Diana sighs at hearing a loud automated cheering. Of course Wangari is helping Barbara operate things. 

She really shouldn’t have said yes. The whole thing is pointless if Diana is being completely honest. Public announcements are done through memorandums and the PA system is only ever used during emergencies or _ very _important announcements that needed to be made public quickly. 

But those red eyes… darn it. 

“All thanks to our gracious CEO and President – the Human Resources Department has complete control over the PA system during payday Fridays,” Barbara is saying through the speakers. “I know this is only ever used for _ important _public announcements but that changes today. Payday Friday Announcement is now a thing, everyone.” Another automated cheering and Diana visibly blanches. 

_ Regrets, regrets. _

Diana pinches the bridge of her nose as Barbara drones on about what Payday Friday Announcement entails – which is just basically to boost morale – but the words don’t register fully in her mind anymore. A headache will be her companion if she continues listening to her. 

She loves Barbara dearly but it’s _ nine-thirty _ in the morning. 

Before long though, Barbara is wrapping up her monologue and Diana tunes back in just in time to hear her friend say, “Enjoy your payday Friday, everyone!”

Diana sighs, relieved at finally having her morning peace. If she has to hear payday Friday one more time, she will throw a fit. 

Everything has been stressful and annoying and Diana wonders how she was able to deal with this for five years. 

_ Because you didn’t have to deal with a barrage of calls and messages from an old friend, _her mind supplies. 

Ever since Chloé contacted her last Wednesday, she hasn’t stopped messaging and calling her and it’s making Diana more irritable than usual. She even blocked her number! Which only prompted Chloé to use a _ different one. _

Diana swears if she has to see her number one more time, she will not be as polite anymore. She is at her wit’s end. 

“Payday Friday tea!”

Diana looks up from staring blankly at her laptop and then promptly groans as she drops her head into her hands. “Oh, Akko, not you too.”

There’s a confused sound from Akko standing in the doorway before Diana hears her footsteps coming towards her. Then there’s a steaming cup of tea under her nose. 

Diana looks at the tea before she glances up at Akko whose expression is one of amusement and morbid curiosity. 

Neither of them say anything as Diana puts the cup to her lips and takes a sip. She can’t help but let out a soft, satisfied moan as the liquid touches her tongue and goes down her throat to settle warmly in her belly.

Ah, tea. Just what she needs. 

She looks up in time to see Akko blushing slightly, wide eyes a little dilated and Diana can’t help but smirk internally. 

Akko started making Diana’s morning tea four days after her trial run but by far this is the only time that Diana lost herself and let out a noise she knows for sure _ is _distracting. 

Diana shouldn’t but it’s comforting to know she’s not the only one suffering from the sexual tension between them. 

Akko coughs once before she’s back to her usual giddy self. “Happy Payday Friday, Diana!” 

How Akko is able to switch from slightly aroused to very friendly is beyond Diana. She can’t even look at Akko’s lips for _ days _ after their brief kiss was interrupted. 

“Akko, please,” Diana grouses once her mind processes Akko’s words. “Not you, too.”

“What? What not me too?”

Diana rolls her eyes at the gibberish but sighs as she adjusts in her seat. “If I hear another payday Friday from anyone – _ anyone at all _– I will go crazy. I’ve heard enough of it from Barbara.”

“But didn’t you wholeheartedly agree to it yesterday?”

_ Only because you were there. _

Akko’s eyes widen and she promptly blushes again and Diana belatedly realizes she said the sentiment out loud. 

_ Oh, bloody hell. _ It’s only 9:45 and she’s already lost control of her mouth. 

“Oh, uh…” Akko stammers, a hand scratching the back of her head. “I just – I thought it’s nice for morale boost?”

Diana nods stiffly. She can feel the heat on her cheeks and she knows she and Akko are both as pink as they can get. “I had my qualms but ultimately I couldn’t give a reason that Barbara would accept.”

“Well I think it’s nice. Morale boost, hooray!” Akko pumps her arms in the air, a wide grin on her face.

Diana can’t help the chuckle that leaves her mouth. Akko is too adorable and her energy is simply infectious. 

_ She really is like sunshine. _

“Well I certainly hope that positive outlook stays. What’s my schedule for today?” Diana asks, opting to steer the conversation to a more professional path. 

At that, Akko straightens up and immediately pulls out the company phone and dutifully recites Diana’s schedule. 

“Move the site visit to one o’clock, I’d like to go home first to shower before we go to Last Wednesday.”

Akko’s eyes light up like a child’s would on Christmas day. She appears to be looking forward to the group hang tonight. “Hai!” She types a few things before looking up at Diana again. “Anything else?”

Diana shakes her head no. 

“Okay. See you later!”

“Oh, Akko?” Diana says before Akko can fully turn her back. “Please tell Wangari of Communications to lessen her usage of automated cheering whenever Barbara is using the PA system. Or else I’m banning Payday Friday Announcements. For good. ”

Akko’s trying hard not to chuckle at her serious tone, Diana’s sure of it.

“Got it.”

With one last smile, Akko goes out of the office. 

At least Diana’s mood is a little better now. 

* * *

  
  


Diana is going over the e-mail Paul has sent after their meet up at the hospital site when her mobile rings and she raises an eyebrow. She’s been getting a lot of personal calls from people the past few days it’s honestly a wonder her ear hasn’t fallen off.

Looking away from her laptop to retrieve her mobile, Diana answers the call automatically, forgetting this can be another attempt at contact from Chloé again. “Hello, this is Diana Cavendish speaking.”

“Hello, dear.”

Diana’s blood runs cold. “Aunt Daryl.” She hasn’t spoken to her aunt in months and to have her talking to her right now is a shock to Diana’s system.

“Well, don’t you sound cheery.”

“What do you want?” Diana can’t even be bothered with pleasantries. Not with Aunt Daryl. She’s her only close relative aside from her cousins but with their attitude, Diana prefers to act as if she’s without a family anymore.

Daryl sounds offended on the other line. “Dear, that is not how I raised you.”

Rolling her eyes in exasperation, Diana sighs. “Anna raised me more than you did,” she can’t help but fire back. Her aunt was more present in soirées and gatherings than she was in the manor while Diana was still in middle school.

And Anna, their head maid, took it upon herself to raise Diana when her mother passed away and Daryl took over the company her sister had left.

“You lived with me until you were 12, Diana. _ I _raised you.”

Not wanting to argue further, Diana lets the subject drop. She’s never won an argument against her aunt, anyway. “What do you want?”

There’s a scoff and then, “Do you really think I only call when I want something? Frankly, that is insulting. I thought as a Cavendish you have more refinement than that.”

Diana pinches the bridge of her nose. Leave it to her aunt to turn things against her. “Aunt Daryl. I ask again, what do you want?”

There’s complete silence and Diana looks at her mobile screen to see if the line is still connected.

Daryl mutters something incomprehensible.

“Pardon me, what was that?”

“I sold my shares.”

“You did _ what?_” Diana exclaims. She abruptly stands up from her chair in disbelief. 

She can practically see Daryl’s eye roll when she says, “I said I sold my shares, Diana.”

“I heard you loud and clear.” Diana starts pacing back and forth, mind reeling with the information. “To whom?”

This time, Daryl doesn’t murmur her reply. “Victor Mercier.”

Diana stops pacing, blue eyes practically scorching marks on the carpeted floor. She should’ve seen this coming. _ Bloody hell. _ “Why?”

“I needed the money.”

“For what, exactly? You’re already earning from taking care of our other properties and businesses there in London. That is plenty enough.”

“Stop using that tone on me, child. I’m not a brat to be chastised.”

“You sold your shares,” Diana repeats as calmly as she can despite the rising anger in her. “Behind my back. Without consulting or telling me beforehand. You own _ ten _percent of the company, Aunt Daryl.”

“And you own fifty-five. It’s not a big deal.”

“It was my mother’s shares. This is a matter that _ should _ be discussed before putting into action. It _ is _a big deal.”

Now all Diana wants is to go back in time and tell her mother that giving her shares to her sister in her deathbed is an act of stupidity.

Diana remembers how her mother informed her that as her daughter, Diana owns more than half of Cavendish Pharmaceuticals and its other subsidiaries and she herself only owns ten percent of it. Diana always wondered why she was given such a huge percentage even at such a young age but her mother would always tell her that she’s the rightful heir of every Cavendish business and property.

After all, Diana is the only daughter of the eldest child of Beatrice Cavendish.

Diana thinks it might be the reason why her Aunt Daryl hates her.

Daryl huffs, displeased. “Diana, I know what I’m doing. Quit chastising me like I’m not your elder.”

Undeterred, Diana prattles on, “Need I remind you that my mother – _ your sister _– gave that ten percent to you and made you promise to hold on to it in her deathbed? Do you really not respect her last wishes?”

“I don’t have to explain myself to you any longer. I only informed you because Victor’s daughter, Chloé, will be replacing Damien – you remember my representative? – in the stockholders meeting which is next week, if I’m not mistaken. You’re friends, are you not?”

Before Diana can reply, Daryl continues, “Anyway, I have to go. I have to meet with my friends. Ciao, dear.”

“Aunt Daryl –”

She hangs up.

“Fuck,” Diana mutters before glaring at the mobile and throwing it on her chair. She takes a deep breath, trying to control her temper.

Diana has to retrieve the ten percent her aunt carelessly sold. 

It was her mother’s and unlike her aunt, Diana respects and upholds her mother’s last words and wishes. 

With no monetary problems, buying back ten percent of the company shares isn’t a difficult task. However, buying it from someone who clearly has an ulterior motive is a different thing altogether. And even though Aunt Daryl isn’t privy to what’s really going on between Diana and Chloé, she still became part of whatever plan Chloé is plotting.

Bloody hell.

She picks up her phone again and sits down on her chair, staring at the device in her hand. She contemplates if she should act now or wait for Chloé to contact her first. Waiting, however, means she’ll stew in her own thoughts.

With a deep breath, Diana does her best to hide the irritation she feels once she dials the latest number Chloé used to contact her. She’s answered on the second ring, as if Chloé is waiting for Diana’s call all day. “Hello, Chloé.”

“Diana, allô! To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Please, cut the crap. You bought my aunt’s shares.”

“Technically _ she _ sold it to _ us_, my mother specifically. I can tell you more about it in person. Want to have dinner with me?”

Diana knows this is coming. She guesses this is her karma for ignoring Chloé for the past few days despite her persistent calls and messages. And here she was thinking _ that _ was enough to send the signal that she’s _ clearly _not interested. “Where?”

“I’m craving for tacos. _ Ella Canta _ sounds good?”

Diana simply hums, not looking forward to it in the slightest. She has to devise a way to get Chloé to sell her the shares they just bought from her aunt.

“Actually, why don’t I come pick you up from your office right now? I’m in the area.”

Diana’s reply is instantaneous. “No.”

“Non? Pourquoi? In another meeting?” Chloé asks in a teasing tone.

She knows all those meetings were faux and merely excuses. _ Darn it. _

“I have other things I need to finish before I –”

“I pick you up or no conversation at all, Diana.”

_ Bloody hell. _

What is it with her childhood friends/acquaintances and their knack for threats, bargains, and blackmail?

Agreeing will mean she has to cancel her nightly dinner with Akko, her supposed hangout with her friends and interns, and reschedule everything else left on her calendar for the day.

Declining will mean she will see Chloé during the stockholders meeting on Monday.

Those are _ not _good options at all.

She glares at the ceiling for a few seconds before heaving out a defeated sigh. 

With a heavy heart, Diana finally says, “Fine. Give me thirty minutes.”

“Fifteen.”

_ Why this… _“Twenty-five, take it or leave it.”

“That’s what I like about you, ma chérie, you always drive a hard bargain.” Chloé chuckles. “But okay. I’ll be there in 25. Looking forward to seeing you.”

Hanging up, Diana barely resists the urge to throw her mobile across the room. The last thing she needs is to replace her phone and transfer all of her data on a new one.

Instead, she continues on working as if her day hasn’t been ruined until she notices she’s left with only five minutes to spare.

Not wanting to have Chloé come up to her office, Diana quickly gathers her things and goes out of the room.

Akko looks up from her computer when Diana stops in front of her desk. She alternates her gaze between Diana’s face and her purse, question clear on her face.

Before Akko can ask, Diana tells her in a rush, “Cancel any appointments I have for the rest of the day. Reschedule only the important ones. My apologies but I won’t be able to have dinner with you tonight. Oh, and please tell the others I’m saddened to have to miss the celebratory drink. I have an important matter to attend to.”

Akko blinks at her for a few seconds before she mumbles a quiet, “Nani?”

“It’s a personal matter,” Diana explains, not wanting to divulge any other details. They may have grown closer the past weeks but she wants this to remain private and away from Akko. The last thing she needs is for her to get caught in the middle again.

Chloé knowing Akko’s her assistant is enough.

“Well, um, okay, no problem.” Akko still looks as if she’s having a hard time understanding Diana’s hasty explanation. “But what if –”

Diana’s mobile chimes in her hand and she mutters a curse under her breath when it’s a message from Chloé informing her she’s out front. “Message me if there’s anything that needs my immediate attention. Otherwise, I’d expect no business interruptions. I have to go, I’m sorry. Enjoy your Friday and I’ll see you on Monday, Akko. You can clock out early,” she adds just before she hurries to the lift.

Akko stares wide-eyed after her, mouth opening and closing like a gaping fish.

It’s the last thing Diana sees before the lift doors shut closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short but the next one will more than make up for it. I promise. :)
> 
> (No, don't get ideas please)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels galore. No regrets.

Going back to her flat is as dull as her evening has been.

Diana called Timothy to pick her up from the restaurant Chloé chose for them despite the French woman’s insistence that she drop her home.

She already agreed to an early dinner. She has to draw the line at taking her home. For all Diana knows, Chloé will find a way to come up to her flat, coax her into drinking, and cite being inebriated as an excuse to stay over. 

Diana needs her space and quiet.

She needs to think.

No matter how hard she tried to steer the conversation to her aunt’s sold shares, Chloé evaded it every time she tried.

And now Diana knows more about the status of Chloé’s master’s thesis and the latest gossip about the European noble families.

She missed her daily dinner with Akko for the rumour mill. To say she’s pissed is an understatement. 

Exiting the lift, Diana mechanically makes her way to her flat with eyes closed and mind somewhere else.

She still doesn’t know what Chloé is planning to do. Diana doesn’t even know why her aunt sold all of her shares. For all she knows, her aunt is gambling again and losing huge amounts of money and she needs more to sustain her vice.

But what does Chloé want? If she’s planning to woo Diana by owning a percentage of her company, how does Chloé plan to execute it? Stockholders meeting only happens every six months. Or does she want to make friends with her again? Spy on her and feed Andrew information? For what? _ Why? _

The possibilities make Diana’s head throb and she groans quietly and closes her eyes. She can’t wait to soak in her tub and forget this day ever happened.

What Diana sees in front of her doorstep halts her, though, and her mind actually goes blank for a few seconds. “Akko?”

Akko, who’s in front of Diana’s door, sitting with her legs crossed under her, looks up from her phone before she hastily gets to her feet and pockets her mobile. “Hey.”

“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in Last Wednesday?”

Her smile is bashful. “I was waiting for you.”

Diana tilts her head to the side. The stress of the whole day is making it hard for her to comprehend what’s really going on. “Why?”

Akko rubs the back of her head before answering, “Well, you left in a rush earlier and I got worried when you didn’t answer your phone. Is everything alright?”

Forcing a smile, Diana answers as truthfully as she can without really revealing anything, “My aunt just got into a… predicament, so to speak.”

Red eyes fill with worry. “What happened?”

Coming up with a vague answer is difficult and Diana debates whether she should actually disclose this to Akko or not. It’s not something that actually concerns her in any way but – 

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” Akko says before Diana can even finish thinking to herself. “I know we said we’d tell each other stuff but if it’s too personal then it’s fine. I was just really worried and –”

“Aunt Daryl sold her shares to Mr. Mercier,” Diana interrupts her. Speaking the words out loud to someone outside her family makes the situation more tangible in a sense.

“Mr. Mercier…?”

“Chloé’s father.”

A look of realization dawns on Akko’s face. “Oh.”

Diana laughs, the sound hollow even to her own ears. “You can guess my reaction when I heard the news.”

“You wanna talk about it?”

“Perhaps in the sanctity of my flat,” Diana allows and Akko immediately scurries away from the doorway with a slight blush.

Diana fishes out her keys from her purse, quietly opens the door, and gestures for Akko to go inside. “Please, do come in.”

Akko is looking hesitant but at Diana’s half-smile and ‘go on,’ she eventually walks inside.

They both remove their coats in silence and hang them on the coat rack by the door.

“Do you fancy some tea?” Diana asks Akko once they also remove their shoes.

Akko shakes her head. “Are you okay, Diana?”

Without answering, Diana goes for the kitchen and puts her purse down the granite island table before preparing herself a cup of tea. Akko follows quietly and sits down on the kitchen stool and patiently waits for Diana to finish pouring herself a cup and take her first sip.

Working for Diana for weeks showed Akko that she functions and thinks better with tea. Diana is at least grateful for that.

“You could’ve used your key to enter, you know,” Diana says as she lowers her cup down on the kitchen island. She feels slightly relaxed now. The tea helps her gather her scattered thoughts and calm herself down a little. 

“And look like a creepy admirer? No, thank you.”

Despite her bad mood, Diana can’t help but chuckle at Akko’s tone. “And you think camping outside my door fares better?”

“Yes?”

“Oh, you truly are one of a kind,” Diana mutters absently with a shake of her head and a quiet chuckle. Akko in turn gives her a sheepish smile. 

“You okay, Diana?” Akko asks again. Despite her short attention span, when she really sets her mind to something, she doesn’t let go of it easily. 

“You skipped your celebratory drinks with your friends,” Diana deflects. She _ will _answer Akko’s question but she needs hers answered first. “Why?”

“I told you, I was worried.”

“There really is no reason for you to be.”

“You sure about that?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Forehead crease.”

And sure enough, there is a crease on Diana’s forehead when she raises a palm to it. She schools her features into neutrality with Akko watching with an amused smile. 

“What’s wrong? You can talk to me and I won’t tell another living soul.”

That statement would’ve been more believable if only Akko isn’t such an open book and a rambler. 

“I’m just tired,” Diana allows. It’s not the truth in its entirety but it’s also not a lie. She _ is _tired. Chloé somehow managed to suck out all her social energy and spare ones and now Diana’s left with nothing. 

Spending the evening with Chloé reminded Diana exactly why she _ loathes _social gatherings with noble families: faking of smiles, whispered rumours behind everyone’s backs, thinly veiled insults, and disdain for anyone not befitting of their ludicrous standards. 

Her mother didn’t raise her to be such a snob. And she isn’t going to turn into one just because she has to attend parties and mingle with other nobility for business purposes. 

“What happened exactly?” Akko is asking, bringing Diana back to the present. “Because I think ‘just tired’ isn’t the real answer.”

“Are you using your degree on me?”

Akko playfully narrows her eyes at her. “Hey, I haven’t graduated _ yet _ but what if I am? I’ve been studying it for _ years _ now so might as well, right?”

Diana merely chuckles before she finishes her tea. “I _ am _tired, Akko. There’s really nothing else to it.”

Akko doesn’t look like she believes her in the slightest. Before she can ask Diana again though, Diana decides to turn the focus away from her. 

“You can still go to Last Wednesday, I believe,” Diana says, putting away the now empty cup. Akko has an eyebrow raised when Diana turns to face her again. “I’d love to come with you but I’d honestly prefer to just rest, I’m sorry.”

“Diana, that’s not –”

“I can, however, drop you off if you want. Or would you rather prefer to have Timothy drive you there? I can call him if you like.” Diana moves to retrieve her phone but Akko is out of her seat and in front of her before Diana can even take a step forward. 

Diana blinks owlishly at Akko’s sudden movement. 

“I’m not leaving you.” The words are said with so much conviction Diana only manages to open and close her mouth with nothing actually coming out of it. 

Akko’s eyes are like hardened steel, with determination and confidence shining bright in them and Diana gulps involuntarily. 

Akko looks _ hot. _

_ Oh, gods, can you shut up? _Diana whispers silently to her libido. 

This is _ not _the time to think of such things. 

“Not when you’re like this, Diana,” Akko adds, eyes softening as she sighs. 

Diana shakes her head to rid of the inappropriate thoughts before she gently smiles at Akko. She needs to make it as believable as possible. “I’m alright, Akko. I assure you. You can go to Last Wednesday like you’re supposed to.”

Akko shakes her head, brows scrunched together as she glares at Diana.

And Diana, ever the useless lesbian that she is, takes a moment to commit the memory of a different look on Akko’s face. Diana’s seen it once when she was sick but it’s somehow different now – as if her brain has more capability to take it in. After all, Akko rarely gets annoyed at anyone and to be on the receiving end of it is a new feeling altogether. 

Diana isn’t sure if she’s turned on or amused. 

“Akko,” Diana says in what she hopes is a reprimanding tone. She can never fully control herself whenever Akko is around. This time is no different. 

“Diana,” Akko replies, just as sternly. 

Diana sighs. She doesn’t have the energy to argue with Akko. Not when she’s feeling drained and Akko looks as if she can take down a drug cartel with just sheer will. 

“I’m not arguing with you about this,” Diana tells her. “I’m not sick and I’m fine. You don’t need to put a stop to your evening plans just because of me.”

Akko replies coolly, “No one’s arguing with anyone. Besides, there’s four of them together. They’re good without me.”

Diana massages her temple. Akko’s persistence is annoying as much as it is impressive. “Akko, just go, okay? I told you I’m alright and I mean it.”

Akko murmurs something unintelligible before she shakes her head and squares her shoulder. As though she’s just come to a solution to a problem only she herself knows. 

“Akko?”

Akko doesn’t dignify her with a response. Instead, she raises her arms and opens them, as if beckoning Diana closer. 

“Akko,” Diana begins, more confused now than anything, “what are you doing?”

“Hug.”

“Hug?” she parrots.

Akko rolls her eyes but the corners of her lips are tilted up. “Yes, hug. You know, where two people come close to each other to put their arms around each other’s backs? It helps with stress and sadness. Brings comfort, too.”

It’s Diana’s turn to roll her eyes. “I know what a hug _ means, _Akko.”

“So, hug?” Akko asks again with a smile. “I’d hug you professionally if you like. No molesting or anything, I promise. I mean, I’m totally wholesome and I can hug you without getting carried away. And by carried away I mean, do something like kiss you or something like that. Although I _ do _ want to kiss you it’s just that I think you’re not in the best headspace right now and I –”

As Akko drabbles on, Diana tells herself, _ to hell with it, _before she steps forward to close the remaining distance between them and wraps her arms around Akko’s waist, promptly and effectively stopping whatever else she’s about to say. 

Diana feels more than hears the hitched breath Akko takes and she realizes Akko is not moving at all. And maybe Diana misinterpreted the gesture and Akko’s simply kidding – 

Diana takes a step back, an apology ready at the tip of her tongue but then Akko’s arms come down and circle Diana’s shoulders and back and suddenly her face is snuggled up to the juncture of Akko’s shoulder and neck and it’s Diana’s breath that hitches involuntarily this time.

An inhale has Diana dizzy because Akko’s scent is so much stronger now that she’s nose deep into her neck and it takes all of Diana’s willpower to not breathe in and move aside Akko’s shirt collar to snuggle closer.

They’re already embracing. This is _ way _beyond their set boundaries and Diana isn’t planning to move it further back by cuddling and sniffing Akko – much as the thought is enticing. 

She should step back. Move away and apologise for being too personal. They may not be in the office, they may be closer now but it doesn’t erase the fact that they want each other and Diana is one temptation away from giving in to her carnal desires. 

Akko is her intern. _ Intern. _Having a relationship with an employee directly under her supervision is scandalous enough. 

Diana is still debating with herself on whether she should step back and put some distance between them when Akko whispers against her hair, “Stop thinking.”

And surprisingly, Diana actually does. 

When her brain stops running in circles, she realizes what’s really happening.

She’s… she’s in Akko’s arms. 

Akko’s arms are circled around her shoulders and back, holding her close. Their chests are pressed against each other and Diana can feel every breath Akko takes. And she’s sure Akko’s cheek is pressed against the side of her head. 

The realization hits her harder than a ton of bricks. 

Akko’s arms are strong and warm around her and Diana forgets her momentary embarrassment and problems as everything else falls away, save for the feeling of Akko’s arms wrapped around her, her soft breath tickling the shell of her ear. 

Her flowery scent interspersed with something so uniquely Akko – like sunshine and happiness. 

For the first time in a _ long _time, Diana is only focused on the feeling of someone else holding her and she closes her eyes as she sinks deeper into their embrace. 

“Is this your first hug?” she hears Akko murmur against her hair. Her voice sounds so close to Diana’s ear but at the same time it feels far away. 

Diana’s voice is muffled by the collar of Akko’s blouse. “Don’t be silly. Of course it isn’t.”

“When was your last then?”

It triggers something in Diana that has her flinching slightly. Akko’s arms tighten around her in response. 

Diana hasn’t been hugged like this since… since her mother passed. There were occasions wherein Hannah or Barbara would hug her but only fleetingly for they know how Diana avoids physical intimacy with others. And her ex-girlfriend never lingered on hugging her, afraid of overstepping Diana’s boundaries despite dating her for months. 

Her voice is so quiet that Diana doubts Akko hears her whisper, “So long ago that I even forgot what a hug felt like.”

Akko’s arms tightening around her tells a different story, however. “Oh, Diana…”

It’s not the pity or the sympathy she hears in Akko’s voice but the utter sadness that _ breaks _ the walls surrounding her heart. 

Diana scrunches her eyes tighter as she feels an ache in her chest so familiar it takes all of her strength to not break down herself. An ache demanding to be noticed and felt until there’s only the feeling of sadness inside that makes her feel hollow. 

Diana remembers this ache from when she saw her mother shed tears when she learned of her husband’s sudden death; from when her mother’s firm grip on her hand loosened as she breathed her last; from when her ex-lover accused her of loving a company more than anything or anyone else. 

It reminds her of how she shut herself out – how she shut _ others _out in order to not feel that ache again because the one thing those events had in common was the existence of other people. 

And what better way to preserve one’s self than to protect your vulnerability at all costs? Even if it also meant you had to stop feeling everything else as well?

Diana takes in a staggering breath and she can’t help the tiny sob that almost escapes her lips. 

How long has it been since she’s been in someone else’s arms like this? Her mother was the only one who ever made Diana feel completely and utterly warm and safe. 

Until… until… 

She didn’t realize it but she _ longs _for this. Not just from anyone, but from Akko.

The meals they’ve spent together showed her just how _ good _and genuine of a person Akko is, how funny and witty, how intelligent despite being a klutz.

And the more she got to know her, the more Diana wanted to be with her.

The more Diana wants to learn _ more. _

Screw her defences and walls. 

However, her dinner with Chloé reminded her of how many responsibilities she has. She has been getting better at delegating tasks but the hospital project has her scrambling. And now this company share fiasco.

Diana hates how that one simple interaction reminded her why she avoided Akko in the first place, why she’s hesitant and scared to date anyone at all – to let someone in again. 

Chloé reminded her of who she really is deep down – of who she _ has _to be – an heiress whose life only revolves around work and responsibilities and obligations and nothing else, surrounded by people who only recognizes you when you’re on top and ridicules even the littlest of your mistakes and acquaintances who only want to know the latest happening in your life so they can gossip it to others.

Diana thought she’s put those things behind her but tonight only proved that they will always, _ always _catch up and snag her back to the circle she so desperately wants to leave. 

There’s a tiny movement from Akko but it’s enough to break the spell she was in and jar her back to her senses and Diana immediately steps back and away from the warmth of Akko’s embrace. 

Akko’s surprise is evident on her face. She didn’t expect Diana to end their hug so abruptly. 

And neither did Diana but Akko’s slight movement told her they’ve been hugging for more than a few minutes and Diana was so lost in her own thoughts she forgot Akko’s only offering her temporary comfort. 

They may like each other but Diana cannot let any more of her guard down. Not like this. 

Diana swallows the lump forming in her throat. “I…”

“Diana –”

“You should go. I’m taking a shower.”

Before Akko can say anything else, Diana practically sprints to her room and into the bathroom. She leans back against the door, her heart beating wildly in her chest. 

She does her best to empty her mind as she mechanically steps under the shower and does all her bath routine without actually thinking about what she’s doing. 

Diana tries not to ponder what the hug meant. What it made her feel. Why it compelled her to forget everything that’s stopping her from pursuing Akko. Why she felt like it’s in Akko’s arms she truly belongs. And why she suddenly feels emptier now that Akko’s arms aren’t wrapped tightly around her. 

Her thoughts are muddled and Diana’s heart leaps into her throat when she opens her bathroom door and sees the light switched on and Akko standing in her room, in front of her bed, holding out pyjamas. 

“Akko!” Diana exclaims as she turns away and pulls her bathrobe tighter around her, cheeks turning a bright shade of pink. 

Akko’s eyes sweep up on her once – a slight blush creeping up her face – before they’re suddenly scrunched closed. “Oh, gomen-nasai! I just wanted to ensure you’re okay. I thought you’d need clothes after your shower so I hope you don’t mind I went to your dresser to get one for you. Uh, come to think of it, that’s actually creepy and I shouldn’t have done that so I’m just gonna –”

During Akko’s ramble, Diana manages to calm her racing heart and control the furious blush on her cheeks. She slowly turns to face Akko fully again. “Akko.”

“I need to go. I totally overstepped and I’m sure you don’t like me now so –”

“Akko. Just give me the clothes, please.”

“Oh, yeah. Clothes!” Without even opening her eyes, Akko stretches her hands out to offer Diana the said clothes. 

Diana takes them with a quiet thanks. 

“I’m just gonna go…”

“Stay right where you are. I’m just going to change into these in the bathroom.”

“Or you could do it here.”

Diana arches an eyebrow at that but Akko still has her eyes closed so Diana just sighs and goes to the bathroom to change. 

Once inside, she wills herself to not overthink things. Akko’s just worried. That’s it. She’s caring and Diana’s hurting so she’s helping her. 

So what if they mutually like each other? This is just close colleagues being close and being there for the other. 

Before she can stew further in her thoughts, Diana leaves the safety of her bathroom to come face to face with Akko again. 

“Hey,” Akko murmurs once she sees Diana emerge. She’s having a hard time meeting Diana’s eyes, cheeks still redder than usual. 

“Hi,” Diana responds just as shyly. 

“I’m sorry about overstepping my bounds, I’m just worried and –”

“It’s okay, Akko.” Diana offers her a small smile. She can’t be mad at her for thinking of ways to help her. She knows Akko never does anything with the intent to harm. Diana knows that much. “Thank you for looking out for me.”

Akko’s still looking a little embarrassed with a slight blush but she beams at her nonetheless. “Of course.”

They smile at each other for a few more heartbeats before Diana moves and sits down at the edge of her bed. She pats the mattress, looking up at Akko who’s quietly blinking down at her. 

“Come sit with me?” Diana asks as gently as she can muster. She doesn’t want Akko to feel like Diana’s forcing her to do anything. If Akko wants to leave again, she’d let her. If she wants to stay, then they might as well talk. 

And by talk she means talk about her feelings without _ actually _ talking about them.

Akko waits for Diana to retract her offer but when none comes, she decides to sit down. 

“How you feeling?” Akko asks quietly after a few moments, breaking the temporary silence that engulfed the room. 

“Tired,” Diana replies, just as quietly. 

Akko opens her mouth to say more but thinks better of it and settles with sighing instead. “Go lie down,” she instructs Diana.

Diana blinks confused blue eyes at Akko. “Come again?”

Instead of repeating what she said, Akko gets to her feet, opens the lamp on Diana’s nightstand, and turns off the main light before she points to the bed. “Lie down.”

Failing to grasp what Akko’s asking her to do, Diana just blinks up at her.

Akko sighs before she’s pulling back the bedsheets and gently guiding a docile Diana to lie on her back. She pulls the sheet up again to cover Diana and fluffs the pillows to see if she’s comfortable before she sits on the edge of the bed, eyes soft as she looks down at Diana. 

Diana can feel herself flush at the warmth in Akko’s gaze. “Akko?” she murmurs, wondering what just transpired.

“You said you’re tired,” Akko replies, eyes crinkling a little as she gives Diana a cheeky smile. “So you need to rest.”

_ It’s that easy for her, _Diana thinks to herself. Touched and a little overwhelmed with so many emotions vying for her attention, Diana simply swallows and gives a silent nod of appreciation. She hopes Akko can understand how she’s grateful of her tonight.

From waiting for her, to the hug, to the clothes, and now to ensuring she gets some rest… Akko _ does _ care about her.

Not a revelation in of itself but nevertheless, Diana is pleasantly surprised and moved.

Only Hannah and Barbara had seen her in her lowest point and even then, Diana had already known them for _ years _so their kindness and care weren’t new. 

Akko’s is and Diana is still pondering if that terrifies her or warms her very soul. 

“I can make you another tea,” Akko offers, smile so bright it’s enough to light up a room. “I mean I’ve made you enough tea to know which one you drink to make you feel calm.”

Diana shakes her head before saying, “Thank you, Akko. For tonight. For taking care of me once more.”

Akko beams at her, looking a lot like a puppy who’s just been told she’s a good girl. “Anytime.”

They stare into each other’s eyes and Diana tries not to let herself get lost into those wondrous crimson eyes again lest she lose control. She’s feeling too vulnerable and she doesn’t want her second ‘first time’ with Akko to happen just because she’s feeling lonely and empty inside. 

Akko deserves more than that. 

And also because Diana respects Akko’s decision to date her first. 

Akko is the first one to break eye contact. _ Thank heavens. _

She clears her throat before saying, “Well, uh, I don’t wanna impose so I think I should go. Sleep well, Diana. Call me if you need anything.” Akko gives her another smile before she gets to her feet.

Before Diana can think better of it, she sits up and reaches out to grasp Akko’s wrist, effectively halting her.

Akko looks down at her wrist then at Diana, a silent question burning in her eyes.

_ Shit. _

Diana doesn’t know why she’s stopping Akko. Tonight is already brimming with exposed feelings and emotions threatening to make her fall spectacularly. She doesn’t need this to tip her over completely.

But the mere thought of Akko leaving her side ties Diana’s stomach into painful knots and she knows it’s too much – what she’s feeling for Akko is _ way _ too much already – but she can’t help it.

Diana just wants –

She just needs –

_ Here goes nothing. _

Mustering all her courage, Diana softly asks, “Can you stay with me tonight?”

“Diana –”

“I promise I won’t attack you in your sleep,” Diana assures her with a small, watery smile. Her emotions are getting the better of her again. She silently curses herself as she feels her eyes start to burn. “I just – I just need – I mean –”

“Shh, it’s okay,” Akko murmurs softly as she returns to sit on the edge of the bed. She reaches for both of Diana’s hands and clasps them in between hers. “You want me to stay with you until you fall asleep?”

Diana nods, feeling her cheeks flush at what she’s asking of Akko. It’s too much, she knows, but she can no longer deny needing someone to hold her. At least for tonight. “If… if that’s alright with you.”

“Lie down,” Akko instructs once more and this time there’s no lapse in Diana’s brain as she immediately complies. She moves a little to the right and turns on her side, giving Akko enough space to lie down on. 

Not a breath later, Akko is sliding under the covers and she moves a little until she’s lying on her side too, facing Diana. “I’ll stay with you for as long as you want me to.”

Feeling emotions _ further _well up in her, Diana gulps and offers a silent nod of gratitude. She doesn’t dare speak lest her voice cracks and Akko sees just how vulnerable Diana really feels.

The hug from earlier left her open and bare, memories of her mother washing her with grief she has long buried deep within her soul.

Ever since her mother died, Diana has not felt warmth – the warmth that only her mother can provide. And even though Akko’s warmth differs from her mother’s, it is _ still _warmth, soothing her very soul.

Warmth that engulfs her body and seeps through from the outside and spreads to her being, making her feel safe and not at all empty. 

“I’m exhausted,” Diana admits softly, face pressed against the pillow. She closes her eyes, not wanting to drown in the tenderness in Akko’s crimson orbs.

“You need to rest. For real,” Akko replies, just as quietly. “No thinking about business or any of your stressors.”

Diana can’t help but chuckle lightly. “Spoken like a true Psychology major.”

When she opens her eyes, she’s immediately lost in the deep emotions swirling in Akko’s red eyes. 

Akko reaches out a hand and brushes back stray hairs from Diana’s face.

Diana quietly sighs in contentment and the feeling of Akko’s touch against her skin. So gentle and warm. 

Oh, how Diana wishes they can stay like this forever. 

“If I have it my way, I’d take you away and never bring you back here.”

Letting a tiny smile grace her lips, Diana replies, “I wish it’s that easy.”

“I’m sure if you sold your shares of the company and use your inheritance, you’d be able to send three of your children _ and _ one or two grandchildren to college _ while _providing them with a lavish lifestyle.”

Although she doesn’t refute Akko’s declaration, Diana still murmurs her name with an admonishing tone.

“I know it’s for your mother. But this is taking its toll on you.”

“I just need to sleep then I’ll be fine.”

“It’s okay to _ not _ be fine once in a while, Diana. That doesn’t make you less perfect. It just makes you _ human._”

Diana opens her mouth to speak but no words come out. “I –”

Akko shimmies closer, opening her arms and beckoning Diana to fold herself in her warm hug once more. 

_ Might as well, _Diana thinks to herself before she wriggles closer to tuck herself in Akko’s embrace.

The arm underneath Diana’s head curl around her back while the other pulls her head closer. 

Akko softly kisses Diana’s temple. Her lips barely touch the skin but it still leaves tingles up Diana’s spine. “I’m here.”

Unconsciously, Diana nuzzles her face on the crook of Akko’s shoulder, sighing at the scent and warmth that envelop her. “Thank you.”

Her companion stiffens and Diana is just about to back away and apologise for her actions when Akko tightens her hold on her. “I’ve got you, Diana. I’m here. You’re not alone anymore.”

The stress, exhaustion, frustration, and every other negative emotions all pile up and combine to become tears and before she knows it, her eyes become too hot to control and Diana is crying against Akko’s neck. Her tears hotly sliding down her temple to soak Akko’s blouse and wet her skin. 

She wants to pull away, to apologise for ruining Akko’s blouse but then arms just tighten even further around her and there’s a hand rubbing soothing circles against her back and Diana all but melts in Akko’s embrace as she silently lets the tears out she’s kept hidden for so long. 

Akko just keeps rubbing her back with whispers of comfort and butterfly kisses against Diana’s hair. 

It takes a few minutes for the tears to finally stop coming and Diana sniffles quietly. 

“It’s okay. I’ve got you,” Akko whispers against her hair, arms still wrapped firmly around Diana’s shoulders and head. “I’ve got you, Diana. I won't leave you.”

Now that her heart isn’t as heavy, Diana suddenly feels embarrassed at sobbing against her assistant’s neck. She really didn’t think she’d break down but Akko’s concern and kindness overwhelmed her so much that she couldn’t help it any longer. 

And also because of that one sentence. 

Diana pulls away with quiet sniffle and tilts her head a little to meet Akko’s soft gaze. “I’m sorry you had to hear that. And I ruined your shirt, too. This is beyond our boundaries, I know, so I apologise if I –”

Akko puts a finger against Diana’s lips, stopping whatever she’s about to say next. “It’s okay.” She gives her a small smile. “We don’t have to speak of this again if that’s what you want.”

Diana swallows at the feeling of Akko’s fingers touching her lips. Somehow, this feels as intimate as the hugs they shared. She can feel her cheeks take on a new level of blush. “I shouldn’t have let you see me like that.”

“Like what?” Akko looks confused as her finger retreats from Diana’s face. “We’re just hugging like two professional colleagues, right? Totally normal things to do on a Friday night.” Her eyes twinkle in realization. “Oh, that rhymed.”

Diana can’t help but chuckle at Akko’s diversion tactic. “Thank you, Akko. I appreciate it.”

Akko beams at her. The look she’s giving Diana is efficiently washing away the fatigue of today and Diana huffs out a breath, closing her eyes. 

Tonight the boundaries between them have been blurred and crossed and Diana tells herself that she might as well bask in the domesticity and normalcy of it all and worry about regrets come morning. 

For now, she can revel in the feeling of Akko’s arms around her, her scent calming Diana’s senses, and her warm crimson eyes flickering between her own azure ones and her lips. 

Diana can feel the sexual tension between them crackling with electricity as they both continue looking into each other’s eyes.

She should’ve known vulnerability pushes people closer. 

Akko leans in closer and just as Diana anticipates for their lips to _ finally _ touch, she feels Akko put a gentle kiss on the corner of her mouth, lingering just a tad too long to be considered as anything _ but _desire, before she pulls back, eyes hooded and lips parted as she breathes through her mouth.

Diana’s breath falters and she can feel the thundering of her heart and the blood rushing in her ears. She’s sure Akko can hear it too with the silence engulfing them.

She wants to lean closer to close the distance but she knows she’s too defenceless. Too tired. Her heart leading her, for once. And Akko knows it, too.

With or without their no kiss rule, Akko won’t take advantage of Diana’s vulnerability.

“Akko, I –”

Akko gently puts a finger against Diana’s lips again, effectively silencing her. “Don’t think about it.” She gives her a lopsided smile and softly says, “Goodnight, Diana.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One kiss is all it takes. Dua Lipa's right.
> 
> Anyway, the "Is this your first hug?" question is something I got from a diakko fanart on Pinterest. Idk if it's originally from them but that's where I saw it so I'm giving the credit to them. I'm not risking being called a thief. (https://pin.it/62UMqPf)


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a new laptop charger! Might stick to a regular update schedule :)

Sleeping curled against Akko’s chest with her cradling her like a baby is probably the reason why Diana wakes up the next morning feeling like there’s a lifted weight off her chest and she’s floating on cloud nine.

Their legs are entangled with each other’s under the covers and Diana doesn’t know where one part of her ends and Akko’s begins. 

But instead of embarrassment and panic (which are closely associated to waking up next to Akko), all Diana feels is contentment and warmth. 

Akko feels soft and cozy and despite this being the third time Diana has woken up next to her, it’s the first one she appreciates and basks in.

She slowly raises her head to watch Akko snoring softly, the slow rise and fall of her shoulders in rhythm with Diana’s. 

Akko looks even more beautiful like this. Face peaceful and soft curves highlighted by the sunlight streaming through the gaps of her curtains. Like this, she looks younger and more radiant and Diana has to remind herself that Akko is actually only twenty-one and two years younger than her.

The temptation to touch Akko is overwhelming and Diana has no absolute control over herself as she continues to watch her slumber.

She wants to trace a path from Akko’s temple down to her cheek and to the corner of her lips and the line of her jaw. And pepper light kisses to every sliver of skin she can reach.

Diana knows she shouldn’t. Last night was already full of crossed lines and to touch Akko while she’s sleeping is simply – 

Akko murmurs something in her sleep before she pulls Diana closer to her. 

_ Oh, darn it. _

Unable to help herself any longer, Diana gently raises one hand to slowly trace the outline of Akko’s cheek with the back of her fingers. 

Warm and soft, just like how Diana’s imagined it. 

And oh, how many times she’s imagined doing this.

She’s careful to not wake Akko from her slumber as she carefully pushes back a few wayward locks of brunette hair that have fallen over Akko’s face. It’s so soft under her touch that Diana’s hand remains on Akko’s hair and she’s far gone at this point that she even lets herself comb through the silky strands.

Diana is struck once more of the realization that she’s so enchanted by everything that involves Akko – that even in her sleep, she’s able to captivate and hold Diana’s attention. And she’s not even doing this with conscious effort.

She’s so enraptured by the curve of Akko’s lips that she doesn’t notice her eyelids slowly open. 

Crimson eyes greet her and Diana automatically smiles. “Good morning.”

“Morning.” The familiar voice is a little low and hoarse from sleep but there’s a hint of a smile forming at the edges of Akko’s lips as her eyes slowly adjust to the brightness in the room. It’s a sight that does interesting things to Diana’s heart rate.

Akko removes her arm loosely wrapped around Diana’s waist to rub at her eyes. “You look beautiful.”

Diana flushes pink at the unexpected compliment and she ducks her head to hide her embarrassment. 

“Oh, I said it out loud,” Akko mutters mostly to herself, voice still a little raspy from sleep. “I mean it though.”

“Did I wake you?” Diana asks instead, not wanting to stew in embarrassment. Her hand continues its silent exploration of Akko’s face, tracing a path from her hairline down to her cheek, undeterred by the fact that Akko is completely conscious now.

Akko hums and closes her eyes as Diana uses the backs of her fingers to caress Akko’s cheek again. “No. Sunlight did.”

“I could close –”

Akko’s arm circle Diana’s waist again to hold her captive and it’s enough to halt any further movements from her. 

“No, stay.” Akko dips her head to nuzzle Diana’s chest and Diana unconsciously stiffens as Akko’s hair tickles her chin and the skin exposed by her loose pyjama top.

Akko almost immediately pulls back and her eyes widen as an apparent realization hits her. “We didn’t have sex last night.”

Diana chokes on her own spit.

Akko’s arm slowly retreat from where it’s resting comfortably on Diana’s waist and Diana wills herself to not focus on the feeling of loss that goes through her at the action.

“Uh, I mean – I – what I meant was…” Akko tries to salvage the situation but only manages to stutter out words incoherently.

Diana clears her throat as she herself attempts to help Akko out of the hole she dug for herself. “What you meant was you thought we did and that’s why we’re snuggled up to each other and why I was being cuddly, am I right?”

Akko nods enthusiastically, gratefulness clear on her features. “That!”

A smile takes up residence on Diana’s face as she studies Akko. “What happened last night was more intimate than sex for me,” she quietly admits.

Without waiting for a reply from Akko, Diana disentangles her legs from Akko’s, sits up, and shuffles closer to the edge of the bed.

Akko’s hand grasps her wrist – reminiscent of how Diana did the same last night – and Diana looks over her shoulder to see Akko sitting up now as well, looking at her with a look she can’t quite decipher. “I said we don’t have to talk about last night and I meant that.”

Diana flashes her a grateful smile. She’s more than appreciative of the fact that Akko somehow prompts her to be more unguarded and open without overstepping any invisible boundaries Diana has drawn.

She reckons it must be a gift of hers.

“Thank you,” Diana manages to say after a while. “That means a lot to me.”

Akko’s thumb sweeps over Diana’s inner wrist and even that small action is enough to ignite the flames of her desire for Akko again.

Crying and vulnerability had somewhat blocked her yearning for Akko last night but now that her mind is no longer as muddled, her libido is alive and back – full force.

Akko must have said something along the lines of “you’re welcome” but Diana’s attention is drawn to the soft caresses on her wrist and she doesn’t blame her past selves for reacting with panic whenever Akko and a bed are involved.

Put together, the images and possibilities are endless.

And treacherous.

Professionalism is always the solution, though.

Diana clears her throat and Akko quickly pulls back, suddenly sheepish.

“Can I offer you breakfast?” She then peers over Akko’s shoulder to check the time on the digital bedside clock, surprised to see it’s past eleven already. “Or brunch as it turns out. As a thank you. Please,” she adds to sweeten the deal.

Akko nods. “Sure.”

Diana gets to her feet. When she looks back at Akko, she notices the rumpled state of her blouse and she unconsciously scrunches her nose. “Do you want to take a shower? I have clothes I can lend you.”

Akko’s brows furrow before she lifts an arm to sniff her armpit. “Do I smell?”

Diana can’t help but chuckle at the expression on Akko’s face. “Absolutely not.” As a matter of fact, she still smells so good but Diana keeps the sentiment to herself. “You slept in your blouse and slacks last night so I thought you’d want to change into something more comfortable?”

Realization and understanding dawn on her face. “Oh. Uh…. Sure? If that’s okay?”

“I offered, remember?” Diana shakes her head with a small smile before she walks over to her dresser. She rummages through her clothes before finding an oversized and faded red shirt and an equally oversized grey sweatpants. 

She’s learned from her mistake last time. Giving Akko anything fit or small is a _ terrible _ idea. 

Especially with the… status of their ‘relationship.’

She steels herself – _ have some semblance of professionalism, Diana _– before she turns around to give the clothes to Akko. 

“Just use my bathroom. You know where things are by now, don’t you?”

That was _ not _ professional. _ Goddamnit. _

Luckily, Akko doesn’t think anything of it. She simply nods with a smile.

“I-I’ll see what I can cook for breakfast,” Diana manages to say despite the rising heat in her face.

“Want me to help?”

“Perhaps next time.”

Akko grins toothily before she shrugs, muttering a “your loss” and going for the bathroom.

Diana blinks at the closed bathroom door before she exits her bedroom, cursing herself while walking towards the kitchen. 

_ Perhaps next time? Perhaps _ ** _next time? _ ** _ Diana, you bloody moron. _

Where is her control and professionalism when Akko is involved? 

Next time means last night will happen again and Diana can’t afford that. Her vulnerable state last night made their impromptu sleepover happen and while she can blame it on her exhaustion of just about everything, a repeat of it can be misconstrued as something more… something else. 

Diana is already pushing the bounds with their daily lunches and dinners. She is _ not _adding sleepovers to the lengthening list of their blurred boundaries. 

She’s still chastising herself well after she’s splashed water on her face and fixed her hair and when she finally opens the fridge door, her agitation redirects itself at the empty compartments. 

Of _ course _she doesn’t have any food to cook. 

She rarely eats at home now especially since she started having dinners with Akko but to not have stocks _ at all_?

Diana closes the fridge door with more force than strictly necessary and she turns around to estimate the time it will take for her to buy some groceries before Akko finishes her shower. 

Her eyes land on her purse she’s left on the kitchen island and she quickly goes for it and rummages to get her mobile. She ignores the barrage of messages and missed calls, thinking they must have come from Chloé.

Despite rarely using food delivery applications, Diana still keeps a variety of it in the case that her friends decide to drop by unannounced and she doesn’t have anything to feed them with. 

It happens rarely though so she’s grateful for her old self for keeping the apps. It gives her more time to think of what Akko may want to eat for brunch.

Diana goes through a variety of food – all of which are _ not _suitable to be eaten in the late morning – and ultimately decides for some pizza and pasta. 

Not her best choice but she’d rather have those instead of tacos. Her dinner last night ensured she’ll stay away from tacos for a while. 

She’s sitting on the stool sipping her tea when Akko trudges in, brunette hair wet and dripping water droplets to her shirt and the floor.

Diana immediately sets down the cup and swallows down the liquid, barely tasting it as it travels down her throat.

_ She’s so hot. Jesus Christ. _

Apparently even in oversized shirt and sweatpants, Akko still looks fine as hell. 

Diana is so screwed. That’s the only thing she knows for certain. 

Professionalism _ cannot _save her at this point onwards.

“Hey.”

“H-Hi.” Diana clears her throat and wills her mind to stop imagining pinning and kissing Akko against her shower wall. “Unfortunately, I have no food stocks so I decided to order some pasta and pizza. Is that alright with you?”

Akko answers, “Hell yeah, it is,” as she sits herself on the stool directly across from Diana. “Free food is free food, Diana.”

“Oh, right. Sometimes I tend to forget you’re still in university and food doesn’t come cheap.”

“Definitely not cheap,” Akko grumbles with a pout Diana can only associate with a teary-eyed pup. “Half of my allowance used to go to food. Thank _ god _Lotte cooks for us sometimes.”

“And you don’t know how to cook and _ yet _you offered to help me prepare breakfast.”

Akko’s voice is defensive as she replies, “I can cut and slice… stuff.”

Diana barely manages to hold in a scoff. “Sure you can.”

A glare is thrown her way. “I’ll prove it to you!”

Diana can’t stop the smirk that takes up residence on her face. A defensive Akko is a new side Diana already knows she will enjoy teasing. She’ll worry about professionalism and boundaries… some other time. “How so?”

“We can buy groceries! And then I’ll show you my majestic slicing skills!”

“By majestic, do you mean not slicing off your finger?”

“Yes! I mean – no! _ Diana!_” 

Diana dissolves into a fit of laughter at the utter look of offence on Akko’s face. After last night, the easy banter between herself and Akko is very much welcome and needed. She can set aside professionalism for today and worry about everything else on Sunday night.

And just enjoy the feeling of contentment and warmth Akko’s mere presence brings.

Once Diana gets ahold of herself, she sees Akko has her arms crossed over her chest and sporting an adorable pout.

“Offended?”

If possible, Akko pouts even more. “No.”

Shaking her head, Diana reaches across the island to comfort Akko by patting her forearm and letting it linger there. “We’ll go grocery shopping next time and you’ll show me these majestic slicing skills of yours, alright?”

Akko doesn’t say anything and Diana is actually beginning to get worried she _ really _offended her when Akko finally relents with a, “Fine. Maybe then you’ll believe me.”

Diana breathes a quiet sigh of relief and smiles. “I’m sure you’re great.”

Just when she’s about to pull away and retreat to a safe distance, Akko uncrosses her arms and catches Diana’s hand in hers.

Surprised at the sudden action, Diana blinks in rapid succession at Akko.

“You’re amazing you know that, right?”

Feeling her cheeks flush, Diana can only sputter out, “What do you – I – _ what?_”

Akko simply smiles at her, eyes tender at she caresses the back of Diana’s hand with her thumb. “Random, I know, but I just wanted you to know that you’re an amazing person and anyone will be so lucky to have you.”

“Akko –”

“Hopefully _ that _will be me after my internship ends.”

Diana barely manages to restrain herself from saying it’s already her. She deems that may be a tad too much. Even despite the mood.

“Do you regret it?” Diana asks in a quiet whisper. She _ knows _ she shouldn’t but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t _ want _to. 

Akko tilts her head to the side, her caress on Diana’s hand ceases momentarily as she asks, “Regret what?”

Diana just wants to know if Akko feels the same way she does, she reasons to herself. She just needs reassurance that her burning desire for Akko isn’t one-sided and she’s not the only one who’s suffering from their sexual tension. From restraining herself from showing just how _ much _she wants her. “Choosing to wait.”

“Sometimes.” Akko’s voice is barely above a whisper but with the silence that surrounds them, her words ring loud and clear in Diana’s ears. “Most of the time.”

Diana doesn’t say anything, afraid of what she’ll say – _ worse, do _– and simply waits for Akko to elaborate.

She doesn’t have to wait long.

“I mean it’s _ hard _ because you’re _ you _and you always look so composed and gorgeous. Like, never a hair out of place, immaculate and awesome clothes, and the lipsticks you use are always so –” Akko stops herself, takes a deep breath, and throws Diana a small smile.

“It’s, uh, difficult, that’s for sure. Especially when you do something that just makes me want to ki –” Akko catches herself in time and covers the slip with a cough.

Diana should’ve known she’s treading on dangerous boundaries. If that word comes out of Akko’s mouth, Diana will throw caution to the wind.

And with just the two of them in her flat – with so many of her walls already broken down, Diana isn’t sure she can stop herself in time _ if _she actually does something reckless.

It’s too much.

She has to remove herself from this situation somehow before it escalates further into something Diana cannot get out of unscathed.

Just because she’s willing to forgo professionalism today doesn’t mean she can act with reckless abandon.

Diana looks down at herself and finds a quick way to escape. “Uh… Akko, pardon me but, do you – do you mind if I shower and change quickly?”

“Nani? Uh… no, not all. S-Sure.” Akko shoots a confused smile her way. Then she must have realized what Diana is trying to do because she then nods her head a bit too enthusiastically. “Take all the time you need. I have my phone with me. I’m well entertained already.” She pats the pocket of her sweatpants.

Diana nods and quickly makes her way back to her bedroom. 

Her eyes briefly land on Akko’s folded clothes on the vanity unit and Diana tries not to let her mind – and hands – wander as she steps into the shower.

She will _ not _ touch herself to thoughts of Akko when _ Akko _ is a few scant metres away from her.

That’s just – no.

She finishes her shower in record time – she avoided thinking of Akko or _ anything at all _ to finish quickly because she knows she would’ve taken _ forever _had she let her mind wander – and she’s just coming out of the bathroom when she hears the front door buzzer ring.

Diana opens her bedroom door and pokes her head out as she exclaims, “Do you mind if you get the door, Akko? That’s probably the food I ordered.”

Akko immediately obliges with a, “Sure!”

Diana busies herself in dressing – she chooses a nondescript white shirt and old faded blue jeans since she doesn’t plan on going out – and opts to not apply any makeup since it’ll take too long and she doesn’t want Akko to feel abandoned. Or bored. Diana knows Akko well enough now that using her mobile won’t suffice to keep her occupied.

She checks her reflection in the mirror of the dressing table, pleased her eyes aren’t swollen from her abrupt sob session last night.

Satisfied, she goes out of the room.

Diana doesn’t hear the hushed voices at the doorway so when she returns, she stops in the middle of the hallway, shocked to see Hannah and Barbara grinning like a Cheshire cat with Akko looking apologetic behind them. 

“Hey, Diana,” Barbara greets her with a smile and a quick wave.

Hannah, the sly fiend, is smirking devilishly. “So, _ this _ is why you’re not answering our calls.” Her eyes are alight with mischief and Diana can feel the telltale sign of a blush creeping up on her cheeks at the implication of her friend’s statement. 

Both she and Akko looking fresh from a shower is _ not _helpful in mitigating insinuations.

Diana is quick to divert the topic before it can get out of hand. “What are you doing here?” 

Hannah quirks a brow, as if shocked she didn’t rise up to the bait. “Friends can’t ambush their friends on a Saturday?”

“A little heads-up would’ve been nice.”

“We called, like, a million times. Right, Barb?”

Barbara nods. “We got worried so we went here.”

“We should’ve known you’re in _ capable _ hands.”

Thank heavens Hannah’s back is turned to Akko so she doesn’t see the playful waggling of Hannah’s eyebrows as she says that. Diana doesn’t know if she can stop herself from strangling her friend if Akko caught sight of such blatant teasing.

Diana throws a warning look at Hannah before asking Barbara, “How are you not hungover, Barb?” 

Barbara shrugs. “We didn’t drink much.” She then turns around halfway to tell Akko, “We were kinda worried about you.”

A blush creeps up on Akko’s cheeks as all attention shifts to focus on her. “Uh, well, I was here?”

“We can see that,” Hannah agrees, smirk permanently plastered on her face. “Hope we’re not interrupting anything.”

Diana wishes strangling a friend to death isn’t a crime punishable by law.

Either Akko is oblivious to Hannah’s teasing or she’s choosing to ignore it because she then replies, “Uh, no. We’re just about to have brunch actually.”

Hannah alternates her gaze between Akko and Diana. “Late morning, huh?”

“_Way _too obvious, Han,” Barbara mutters under her breath as she nudges her on the side. “Play nice.”

“I _ am _nice.”

“Could’ve fooled me.” Diana rolls her eyes, defeated and already mentally preparing herself for the barrage of teasing. To think that she was (slightly) looking forward to a _ quiet _ day with Akko _ alone. _

“Are we just going to stand here or are we moving this to the living room?” Hannah asks to no one in particular.

Barbara shrugs. “Sounds good to me.”

Without another remark, the two of them make their way to the living room, leaving Diana and Akko alone.

“I can go.”

Diana’s voice is surprised as she asks, “I beg your pardon?”

“Uh, I can go?” Akko repeats obediently.

“Why? You can stay if you want. I ordered the food for us. Unless you’re uncomfortable?”

Akko shakes her head. “No, no. I just feel like I’m intruding.” She rubs at her nape, a slight blush evident on her cheeks.

“You’re not. If anything, _ they _are intruding.” Diana shouldn’t have said that but the beam she gets in return expunges any regrets that may come up.

Her smile is absolutely beautiful Diana wishes she can paint just so she can capture it.

Akko’s expression is still a little shy. “If you don’t mind?”

Diana smiles, feeling affection welling in her at how considerate Akko is being. What has she done in her past life to deserve to know someone as pure as Akko? “Not at all. And they won’t either. They’re fond of you.”

“They are?”

“Have you not noticed?” Diana asks, genuinely wondering if Akko hasn’t noticed the way her friends treat her. “If I dare say, they actually like you.”

Which, in Diana’s opinion, is probably true. Hannah and Barbara always have a lot to say when it comes to Diana’s possible romantic partners (mostly disapproving) but she has yet to hear anything negative about Akko from them.

“Jealous?”

Caught off-guard, Diana opens her mouth but no words come out.

“Don’t be. I only have eyes for you.” As if to deliver the final blow, Akko throws in a wink before she walks over to join Diana’s friends in the living room. She settles herself on the couch, almost immediately starting a conversation with Hannah and Barbara.

Diana is left dumbfounded standing there, wondering if this is a cruel twist of fate or the sweet prompting of destiny.

Either way, as long as it involves Akko, she doesn’t mind.

* * *

She should’ve known this isn’t a normal ‘we’re worried about you’ kind of visit.

“I invited Amanda.”

Diana swallows the pizza she’s been chewing before glowering at Hannah from across the kitchen island. 

They’re in the kitchen, with Diana and Akko sitting next to each other on one side and Hannah and Barbara on the other. They’re sharing the food for _ two _Diana ordered and it’s sheer luck that she decided to buy extra just in case Akko’s feeling ravenous.

She simply wasn’t expecting that the extra for Akko would go to her friends instead.

“Invite her to what exactly?” Diana asks after she wipes her fingers on a napkin and gulps down water to both digest the pizza and cool her head. She’s not opposed to friendly hangouts but it’s not exactly ideal to have it while Akko is here.

Hannah is relentless when it comes to teasing Diana.

To have the reason for the teasing in the same room as them will grind Diana’s gears to the limit.

“We’re doing a group hang,” Hannah announces.

“And when did you decide on that?” Diana asks with an arched brow.

“Just now, duh.” Hannah fetches her phone from her pocket and is already typing away at it.

“Did you even plan to tell me beforehand?”

Hannah looks up from her mobile long enough to scoff, “No.”

“No offence, Diana,” Barbara interjects softly, “but you’re a spoilsport sometimes.” 

Diana shrugs it off. She’s not the life of the party. She’s self-aware. “None taken. However, this is _ my _flat, Han. You do know I dislike having a lot of people over.”

Hannah locks her mobile before looking at Diana with a too sweet of a smile to be considered as genuine. “Amanda told me you consider her as a friend now.”

“And?”

“Friends’ hangout.” Hannah directs her gaze to Akko. “Right, Akko?”

Beside Diana, Akko is happily munching away on a pizza, totally oblivious to the ongoing banter. So she’s genuinely surprised when Diana nudges her with a gentle elbow to the side.

Akko looks away from her pizza to stare at Diana. “Nani?”

Noticing a smudge of pizza sauce on the corner of her lips, Diana says, “You have a little… Here, let me.” She raises a hand to swipe at it with her thumb and it comes away with the pizza sauce. Instinctively, Diana puts it against her lips as her tongue darts out to clean it.

Akko’s eyes track the tongue that licks the appendage and her gaze lingers on Diana’s mouth longer than strictly platonic.

“Thanks,” Akko whispers, voice a little raspy. Heat is evident in her eyes and Diana wants to lean in and kiss Akko senseless – even with her one hand holding a greasy food.

Not wanting to break the spell they’re seemingly in, Diana whispers right back, “No problem.”

“Oh my god, get a room, you two!”

Both of them blink rapidly and they straighten up immediately at the exclamation from Hannah. Their cheeks blush profusely as they avert their gazes from the other two people in the room they _ totally _forgot about.

_ Bloody hell. _

Diana can’t believe Akko has that much power over her. She was talking to her friends _ mere seconds _before and she forgot about them!

What is she going to do with herself honestly?

“Uh, w-what were you saying?” Akko stammers out from beside her, cheeks still tinged with pink.

“Friends’ hangout,” Hannah answers after throwing Diana a knowing smirk. “Although maybe we should postpone…” she lets the sentence hang.

Attention finally focused on the topic at hand, Akko asks, confused, “What? Why?”

“Don’t you want some alone time?”

“We can go,” Barbara adds with an expression matching Hannah’s.

The traitors.

Before Akko can say anything else, Diana steps in. “A group hangout would be nice, yes.”

A slow smile spreads over Hannah’s features and Diana knows she’s walked _ right _ into her trap. _ Willingly. _

Whatever.

“Are you finished?” Diana asks instead, gesturing at the now empty plates. “I’m going to clean up.”

“I can help,” Akko pipes in, back ramrod straight as she looks at Diana with a wide smile and bright eyes. 

She looks a like a puppy.

The only thing missing is a wagging tail.

Diana shakes her head to answer Akko and rid of the thought. “No, Akko. You’re a guest here. Let me.”

“But, Diana, you already bought the food.”

“It’s alright. I can just –”

“Diana, just let me –”

Hannah groans loudly from across them. “You two give me a toothache. Akko, you and Barbara go to the living room. Diana and I will clean up.”

When no one moves a muscle, Hannah barks, “Go!” which has Barbara and Akko scrambling to get out of their seats and the kitchen as fast as they can.

“So…”

“Don’t start,” Diana warns as she grabs the empty plates on the island. She rinses them before loading them on the dishwasher.

Hannah puts the glasses on the sink, before she leans back against the counter. “Diana, you’re awfully obvious. You sure you didn’t –”

“Don’t you _ dare _finish that sentence, Hannah England.” Diana straightens up and levels Hannah with a look she hopes conveys her feelings towards what her friend is doing.

She’s not irritated. But she’s getting there.

Hannah whistles lowly. “You used my full name.”

“I’m serious, Hannah. Tone down your teasing. Not while Akko is here.”

“I’ll try.” When Diana just glares at her, she throws her hands up in mock surrender. “I’ll do my best.”

They stay quiet as Diana finishes loading the dishwasher.

“You’re a lot like O’Neill these days,” Diana mutters under her breath once she’s done.

“Told you, she’s rubbing off –”

Diana rolls her eyes. “On you, yes. You need not remind me.” She then starts walking to the living room, Hannah following behind her.

“Hope Akko’s doing the same to you.”

The urge to whirl around and glower at her friend is tempting but Diana resists. The more she rises up to the bait, the more ammunition Hannah gets.

Undeterred by Diana’s lack of response, Hannah continues, “Been gone for a few weeks and she’s not only taken up residence in the office but also in your life.”

They reach the living room wherein Akko is sitting on the couch while Barbara reclines on the armchair, her head on one arm while her feet dangle off the other.

“… and then Diana was like, ‘fuck right off, you slimy toad.’”

Akko bursts out laughing. “Did she really say that? That must have been comedy gold.”

“It was,” Hannah agrees and Diana looks back to see her friend already sitting on the other armchair which only leaves a vacant position on the – 

“Oh, you’re done. Diana, come sit with me!” Akko implores as she shifts a little to her right, giving ample space for Diana to sit down on.

Diana doesn’t even need to check for her friends’ expressions. She already knows they’re smirking, content with playing cupid.

As if Diana needs more arrows to nudge her to Akko.

She did that on her own, thank you very much.

“Barbara was just telling me about this guy you totally destroyed,” Akko relays, smile wide as she recounts the story Diana barely remembers.

Diana asks, “And I believe you found it funny?” as she settles on the seat beside Akko, leaving ample space between them.

“Hilarious,” Akko agrees, grinning. “Tell me more.”

“Before that,” Hannah butts in, gathering all of their attention, “I asked Amanda to buy groceries before coming here but she’s whining about not having her credit card so –”

“It’s in my purse,” Diana cuts her off before Hannah can say more. “You know which one.”

Hannah grins before she gets to her feet to retrieve Diana’s credit card.

“You’re going to let her use your card?” Akko asks, turning her body to face Diana. “Just like that?”

“Diana has like – three,” Barbara replies in Diana’s stead. “One for her personal use, one for friends, and one for business meals. So it’s no big deal.”

Akko whistles and Diana feels the telltale signs of a creeping blush on her cheeks.

Okay, so she _ does _have three credit cards but she never gave it much thought. She wants to keep things separate and organized. 

Looking at it now, though, it may come off as a little intimidating and haughty especially to someone like Akko who doesn’t come from European nobility.

“You really are rich, huh?” Akko asks her.

But instead of having that intimidated and impish look Diana thought she’d possess, Akko is simply looking at her with wonder and amazement.

It takes Diana by surprise and she’s still looking at Akko in shock when Hannah comes back waving a blue card.

“Got it. Barb, mind meeting Amanda at the supermarket?”

“Why me? You’re her girlfriend.”

The two of them share a look that Diana doesn’t focus on too much – her mind is still reeling at Akko treating her newfound knowledge of Diana’s cards with ease.

Most of the women she agreed to have a date with didn’t reach past two dates after they learned who Diana is. They’d say they’re suddenly busy or they just didn’t feel like it but Diana always knew the actual reason.

They’re overwhelmed by Diana’s status in society and European hierarchy.

Not that she can blame any of them.

It’s one of the reasons why Diana stopped dating altogether.

“Earth to Diana.”

“Hm?” Diana blinks, hazy eyes clearing and slowly focusing on Akko’s puzzled expression.

Akko reaches out and lays a gentle hand on Diana’s forearm. “Hey. Lost you for a while there. You okay?”

And they will lose her again if Akko doesn’t stop looking and touching her like that.

Gentle eyes and a warm touch shouldn’t send her heart aflutter but they _ do _and Diana is so helplessly into Akko she thinks it’s actually insane at this point.

Diana raises her arm to stifle a cough and the jostling removes Akko’s hand from her and she breathes a quiet sigh of relief. “I was just lost in thought, forgive me. Where’s Barb?” she questions as she notices it’s only Hannah who’s smirking at her from the armchair.

“Sent her out to help Amanda with groceries.”

“By groceries she means liquor and snacks,” Diana explains to Akko with a roll of her eyes. 

“Kinda figured that,” Akko replies, chuckling.

“Akko, why don’t you call Lotte and Sucy? We should do a _ bigger _group hang!”

Akko’s eyes widen as she stares at Hannah. “Nani?”

Diana is glaring at Hannah. What the hell is she planning? Unless –

“You’re planning to play truth or dare and spin the bottle, aren’t you?” Diana asks, throwing a pointed look at her treacherous friend.

She knows Hannah long enough to deduce that this is her way of “helping” her out with Akko. It’s the same thing she did back in their university days whenever she suspects Diana’s crushing on someone. Hannah would invite whoever she thinks Diana has a crush on and propose a variety of juvenile games. 

Diana should’ve known nothing changed except for Hannah’s age. Her maturity apparently got stuck on the same level when she was eighteen.

Hannah’s eyes glint. “It’s more fun with two more players, right?” She waggles her eyebrows and grins. “Besides, it’s Saturday, you don’t have any appointments as far as I’m concerned, and Barb and Amanda are already buying drinks and snacks. Might as well, right?” 

“It’s two in the afternoon, Hannah,” Diana points out. 

“Time is a social construct.” She turns to Akko and says, “Go call them, Akko.”

Akko alternates her gaze between Diana and Hannah, clearly confused if she should heed Hannah or ask Diana first. 

“Do you want to?” Diana asks her quietly. They’re close enough that Hannah won’t hear what she’s saying if she lowers her voice enough. “You did miss your group hang last night.”

“You missed it, too,” Akko gently points out. “You were supposed to come with us. But are you sure you want me to call them? I mean they’re _ my _ friends and –”

“Akko, just call them!” Hannah urges. “No one’s an intern today, got it?” 

Diana glares at her once more before sighing. 

The one weekend Hannah is here and she’s already tormenting Diana.

But even then, Diana thinks it’s fair to ask Akko’s friends to hang with them as well. Hannah, Barbara, and Amanda are her friends and even though Akko seems to be comfortable, there’s no harm in inviting her own friends over.

Aside from the fact that she’s fraternizing with her interns but that’s a problem for another day.

Diana smiles and tells Akko, “Call them.”

Akko looks at her with inquisitive eyes, probably checking if Diana really means it before she gives her a tentative smile. “Alright. I will.”

“Hooray!” Hannah cheers as Akko moves away from the couch and into the kitchen to get some semblance of privacy and quiet.

“I know what you’re trying to do,” Diana hisses at Hannah once Akko’s out of earshot.

Hannah quirks a challenging brow. “Do you?”

“Stop meddling, Hannah. We talked about it and we agreed we’ll wait until her internship is over.”

That surprises Hannah. Before long though, the shock morphs into confusion. “That’s five weeks from now. One _ month _ and a week from today, Diana. I know you have immaculate self-control but I can see you’re at your wit’s ends. It’s evident in your longing looks and what not. You’re slipping.”

Diana knows exactly what Hannah is talking about. Barbara no doubt told her what happened when she walked in on them that fateful day.

And she’s a witness to what happened earlier too.

“We said we’d wait,” Diana repeats after a while. “Whatever you’re planning, forget it. It’s not going to help.”

“Diana, I love you and I’m doing this to help you.”

“Han, stop meddling,” she enunciates every word, hoping to get her point across without raising her voice. “It’s Akko’s decision to wait, not mine.”

That halts whatever rebuttal Hannah has. “Pardon?”

“I propositioned a… solution, so to speak, a few weeks ago. And she’s steadfast in waiting until she’s no longer my intern. And I respect that.”

Hannah simply blinks at her for a few seconds.

Diana glances at Akko who’s now pacing back and forth near the living room while still talking to her friends. She turns her head and catches Diana’s eyes and she smiles and waves a little with her free hand.

A smile makes its way to Diana’s own lips.

“Oh, you got it so bad,” Hannah mutters from her seat, eyeing the two of them with a mischievous smirk.

Diana tears her eyes from Akko’s and glowers at her friend again. “Shut it, Hannah.”

They have a stare down for a few tense seconds before Hannah throws her hands up in the air in a sign of defeat. “Fine, I won’t meddle _ as much. _ But I still think a little push will help.”

“Hannah –”

“They said yes,” Akko announces as she walks back to sit beside Diana on the couch.

Diana throws Hannah one last warning look before directing her gaze at Akko. “That’s splendid. I hope they weren’t busy or hungover.”

“Nah, no one got smashed last night so they’re good.”

“Awesome.” Hannah claps her hands once. “Now we just wait for them to arrive then we can start.”

Diana swallows as she envisions what can happen today.

She prays to whatever deity is out there who may be listening that she comes out of this whole and sane.

Hannah and O’Neill in the same room spells trouble.

She doesn’t trust Hannah to stick to her words and she knows having O’Neill with her will only add to Diana’s mounting worries.

In addition to the troubling couple, Akko is here and it’s the one thing she can never have control over.

Anything involving Akko makes Diana lose any semblance of control and she has to get it together or they might just christen her bed again.

Or dressing table. Or dresser.

_ Not the direction you should be going at, Cavendish. _

But as Akko looks at her with an expression that resembles a puppy excited for a walk (she really needs to stop comparing Akko to a pup), Diana can’t help but think that even if she were to lose herself, she won’t mind as long as it’s in Akko’s eyes.

Perhaps losing control will be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be what idk 10k words but I haven't finished the other half and wth is a 10k chapter so yeah. This halved version instead.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's on the third re-read when I finally said fuck it.
> 
> I didn't focus much on the game, I'm sure you won't mind :)
> 
> (also ano ba 'tong pinasok ko?)
> 
> FAIR WARNING: This chapter includes drunk kissing and a little OOC moment (man I suck at this). If that makes you uncomfortable, you can skip this chapter as everything will be explained in the next one anyway.
> 
> Basically this one's a filler 🙄

O’Neill, Barbara, Lotte, and Sucy all arrive together about two hours after Akko contacted her friends.

Hannah ushers the girls into the living room and orders them to sit wherever while she goes to the kitchen to mix their drinks and prepare snacks.

Like it’s _ her _ flat and not Diana’s.

Diana leaves Akko to attend to her friends for a little while after she says her greetings and tells them to refer to her simply as Diana for today and she goes to the kitchen to check on her own friends and ensure nothing catastrophic will happen.

She doesn’t trust Hannah and Barbara to not burn down her kitchen. O’Neill added to the mix simply spells more trouble.

Seeing the expensive varieties of tequila, vodka, and other liquor Diana cannot possibly name has her glaring at O’Neill and Barbara and preparing herself for the worst to come. There are at least _ five _bottles and she idly wonders if there are more people coming and Diana isn’t just informed.

“That many? Really?” she voices out once she’s standing at the end of the kitchen island. She eyes the bottles of clear liquid with distaste. All of them are of known brands and she knows their alcohol content is higher than the average pub drinks.

“I’m just following the orders,” O’Neill says defensively, already feeling Diana’s ire on her even without her stating it out loud.

Diana arches an eyebrow. “Of your boss?”

“Of my girlfriend,” Amanda corrects. “She’s gonna bite my head off if I didn’t follow the list she sent me.”

“We bought you some food stocks, too,” Barbara informs her and Diana looks up in time to see her putting two plastic bags of fish and meat in the freezer.

Diana replies, offhandedly, “Thanks.” Her attention more focused on Hannah who’s whistling a happy tune as she prepares their drinks.

She can’t hold back a wince as Hannah pours an entire bottle of vodka into a pitcher.

_ For the love of… _

“If anyone gets alcohol poisoning, you’ll foot the bill,” Diana warns as she grabs two bags of crisps from the island top and goes back to the living room to attend to her other guests.

Diana can berate Hannah all she wants but at the end of the day, she’ll just waste her energy and Hannah will still do what she wishes.

Maybe she’s gone too soft on them.

“I ordered pizza with your card!” Hannah calls from the kitchen and Diana simply takes note of it as she enters the living room.

“The pizza has just been ordered so please have some of these for the time being,” Diana says as she puts the bags of crisps on the coffee table.

“Oh, thank you, Miss Cavendish – uh, D-Diana,” Lotte hastily amends when Diana quirks a brow at her.

Lotte and Sucy are sitting on the two armchairs and Diana distantly thinks that even _ Akko’s _friends are in on teasing them both and putting them in close quarters.

She surmises that even without Akko explicitly telling them about her relationship with Diana, Lotte and Sucy still know Akko enough to _ know. _

Or are they _ that _obvious?

Diana gingerly sits on the couch beside Akko again. Lingering too long will just raise suspicions. “My apologies for the late notice for a hangout. I’m sure you have your own plans for today.”

“We don’t actually,” Lotte replies, voice still a little shy as she looks at Diana. “After last night we just decided to stay in.”

Akko, who’s busy tying her hair into a ponytail when Diana walked in – a hairstyle which, in Diana’s opinion, makes her look hotter and punctuates the long, pale column of her throat – finally finishes fixing her hair and asks, “What happened last night anyway?”

Before Lotte can answer, Sucy replies in a deadpan tone, “Same old, same old.”

Akko hums. “That’s too bad.”

“We just had a few beers,” Lotte explains at seeing Diana’s puzzled expression. “We always order the cheapest off the menu.”

Akko leans in close to whisper conspirationally to Diana’s ear, “College student problems.”

The proximity and the tenor of Akko’s voice make goosebumps appear on Diana’s arms. _ Darn it. _ Can _ she _be any more obvious of how much effect Akko has on her?

She truly must try harder to keep herself and thoughts in check.

“It’s because our financier was missing last night,” Amanda declares as she plops down beside Akko who has to scoot closer to Diana to give her space.

And now their arms our touching.

The unexpected feeling of Akko’s skin against her own has Diana gulping and trying to focus on something else aside from the electricity that’s coursing through her veins at the contact.

_ Oh, heavens. _

Diana schools her features into neutrality, feeling as if Lotte and Sucy are watching closely for her reactions and expressions.

Why is the couch so darned small? Diana ought to buy a new one that can seat at least five people. And if there’s no such thing in the market, then she’ll have it made. Just so she can have more space for thinking and breathing without involuntarily inhaling Akko’s scent at every intake.

She’s in so much trouble already and there is no alcohol involved yet.

Akko’s accusation of O’Neill luckily penetrates the haze in Diana’s mind. “Hey, you said it’s your treat.”

“We could’ve had more if Cav was there.”

Focusing more on the conversation instead of feeling Akko’s skin against her own, Diana replies, “You only invited me for my credit card, then?”

“Yes,” Amanda confirms the same time Akko exclaims, “No!”

The two whip their heads to glare at each other, faces almost touching as they lean closer to have a stare down. It’s very reminiscent of the first hangout they had in Last Wednesday.

How many weeks has it been since then?

“I invited her to hangout, not treat us,” Akko says, pointing a reproving finger at Amanda.

The accusation is just shrugged off. “Your girl’s rich. A few bottles of the most expensive drinks in LWS cannot put a dent to her bank account.”

“But you have a job!” Akko counters, agitated. She seems to be taking this too seriously. “You can pay for your own.”

“Oh, so you don’t deny Cav’s your girl?”

Diana plants her head unto her hand and groans. Of course O’Neill would go there. As if Hannah isn’t enough, now her girlfriend is in on the teasing too.

_ This _is what she gets for letting them hang in her flat?

Akko’s sputtering doesn’t help and Diana can hear Sucy’s snort of amusement. Even Lotte is giggling from her seat on the other armchair.

Diana would’ve found it hilarious too if the teasing isn’t related to her.

When nothing coherent comes out of Akko’s mouth still, she decides to use actions instead.

Akko gets to her feet and she leans down to wrap her hands around Amanda’s neck, playfully throttling her. “You! I will kill you!”

Amanda’s hands come up to grip Akko’s wrists and stop her from completely cutting off her oxygen supply. “It’s the – it’s the truth! Y-You can’t deny it!” she wheezes.

Before Diana can break up the fight, – because as playful as it looks, Akko has murder in her eyes – Hannah walks in with three pizza boxes and exclaims, “Oi, hands off my woman. You already have yours.”

It’s a _ very _effective way of halting Akko’s actions apparently as her hands fall limply to her sides and she sits back down without so much as another word.

_ That’s weird. _

Suddenly worried, Diana dips her head to catch Akko’s eyes. However, her gaze is focused on her hands on her lap, cheeks reddened with a blush. “Akko?”

Akko’s head suddenly shoots back up and she grins widely at Diana even as her flushing cheeks give away her embarrassment. “I’m okay!”

When Diana looks up, she sends a stony glare at Hannah’s direction, hoping to convey her displeasure. Hannah said she’d keep the teasing toned down. It’s expected that the same courtesy is extended to Akko as well, damn it.

Hannah shrugs as if to say, ‘I didn’t do anything wrong.’

“Damn, Akko,” Amanda says, rubbing at her neck. “You almost choked me to death. But I gotta admit I kinda liked it. It’s almost the same when Hannah –”

“Spill the details of our sex life more, why don’t you.” Hannah glares at her girlfriend before she walks over to the coffee table to set the boxes down. “Now, babe, be a dear and move this table to the wall. And form a circle already. I want to start ASAP.”

Amanda complies without a complaint and Diana tilts her head to the side as she contemplates the different way the couple is acting and talking.

It’s unusual for O’Neill to do as she’s told without protests and Diana isn’t far from thinking that Hannah must have put something important on the table for her girlfriend to acquiesce to her every word.

She still feels something is amiss though.

“Eager, aren’t we?” Barbara asks as she joins them, immediately going to Lotte and sitting on the arm of the chair and launching into a discussion about their common interest. They seem to have gotten closer since their first drink at LWS.

On Diana’s side, Akko remains silent.

“Hey.” Diana gently bumps her shoulder against Akko, slightly jostling her. “You’ve gone quiet.”

And that makes Diana more worried than she should be because for all the weeks that she’s known Akko, never once has she stayed silent this long.

She might fall silent when she’s feeling embarrassed or too flustered but not _ this _long.

Akko’s loud and exuberant and all kinds of jolly and to see her looking troubled is making Diana’s heart to painfully clench in her chest.

She doesn’t like the feeling one bit.

“The teasing,” Akko murmurs, eyes still captured by her twiddling thumbs resting on her lap. “Does it – does it bother you?”

“No.”

The answer comes quick and unexpected for both Diana and Akko and they both fall quiet as the other people in the room _ finally _goes about their own business without minding them.

_ About time. _

“No?” Akko parrots, gaze shy as she finally meets Diana’s eyes. 

Her eyes look troubled, no signs of their usual warmth and happiness.

_ Damn you, Hannah. _

“No,” Diana repeats. “Does it bother _ you_?”

Akko shakes her head slightly. “Not really. I just – I mean my friends know about… about us but I didn’t give too much details. They know I like you but that’s about it. I just – Amanda and Hannah, well…”

Diana’s hand leave her own lap to capture one of Akko’s. She lets her thumb caress the back of Akko’s hand for a few seconds before saying, “I’m not uncomfortable if that’s what you’re trying to get at. My friends have always been like this since they found out about us.”

And the novelty of teasing Diana will not dissipate until they _ finally _date each other, that’s for sure.

Or it might get worse even then.

What mature friends Diana has.

“And our boundaries? Their teasing doesn’t affect that?”

Diana gives Akko a small, reassuring smile. “I don’t see why it should. Their teasing won’t affect our actions and decisions, would it now?”

Akko grins at last and Diana’s heart does a somersault in her chest at seeing the smile she’s come to adore finally resurface on Akko’s face.

It’s as if Akko isn’t Akko without her trademark sunny smile.

Diana vows to herself to ensure that Akko’s smile will stay. Even if that means she will have to strangle one or two of her friends.

“Hey, lovebirds. Pause the flirting and come join us,” Hannah calls and it takes Diana a full second to realize it’s _ them _Hannah is referring to. Diana pulls her hand back and Akko rubs at her neck, not looking at anyone in the room. Both of their cheeks are tinged with pink.

Diana can already feel all eyes on them. _ Bloody hell. _

Hannah gives her a devious smile before she goes to the kitchen. To get the pitcher and start drinking, Diana thinks with no amount of excitement.

They sit down in a ragged circle on the carpeted floor. Diana has Lotte on her left and Barbara on her right who smiles at her with overly eager eyes, barely able to contain her excitement for the upcoming (juvenile) drinking games.

Diana’s at least glad someone is looking forward to this.

O’Neill is across from her and Diana gives her an icy glare for aiding her girlfriend in buying their ‘poison.’ 

“Stop shooting lasers at me, Cav,” Amanda tells her. “I was just the buyer.”

Diana just ignores her, focusing instead on Akko who is sitting on Amanda’s right, animatedly conversing with Sucy as they wait for Hannah to sit in the space between her girlfriend and Barbara.

No signs of worry on Akko’s face now for which Diana is glad.

She smiles to herself at finally having Akko back to her usual self. It upset her that Akko was affected by the teasing of her friends. Was it only because Akko was worried about their (pretty much non-existent) boundaries? Or was it something else?

Diana should’ve known it was a bad idea to acquiesce to Hannah’s plan since it gives her nothing but trouble and a headache to match.

Which brings her to asking herself: why did she agree to this in the first place anyway?

Diana has iron fist but she’s outnumbered and she has no choice but to contemplate whether she can still get away from them without any of them noticing.

And perhaps drag Akko with her.

And Diana really wished she did just that because now, sitting on the carpeted floor, she can’t help but wonder why she feels like she’s back at Luna Nova during her first week there, doing body shots in her classmate’s dorm room well past curfew.

She really should’ve known Hannah is the common denominator of both.

“Game’s spin the bottle,” Hannah announces as she reenters the living room holding a pitcher and a red plastic cup. She sets both of them down beside the empty bottle in the middle of their circle. “You know the basics, yes? Whoever the cap points at has to pick between truth or dare. Who gets to spin and ask depends on our position. Counterclockwise, starting from Barbara.”

Diana shoots Hannah a glare. She’s last to spin and ask and she _ knows _it’s all part of Hannah’s plan – whatever the bloody hell it is.

“If you fail to answer or do the dare, you drink. Half a cup.”

“What’s in the pitcher?”

Hannah’s eyes glint dangerously as she answers Akko, “You don’t wanna know.”

Akko looks like she wants to stand up and get out of Diana’s flat as Hannah sits down beside her girlfriend.

All of them eye the pitcher with wariness. That answer is pretty much all they need to hear to know that they will all wake up with a hangover tomorrow morning.

Hannah rolls her eyes when she sees their reaction. “Don’t be such wimps. It’s not poisonous.”

“Did you mix them all?” Amanda asks, eyes still focused on the full pitcher. Even she sounds dubious of her girlfriend’s non-answer.

“It tastes good, okay? Don’t be a spoilsport. Now, come on, ladies, and let’s get started!”

Their game starts off innocently enough. The questions mostly are about the office and their honest opinions on some of their colleagues while the dares are either dance to the music blasting off from Diana’s speakers or do something silly like touching your elbow with your tongue.

And despite Diana’s initial hesitation of the whole thing, she can’t help but feel happy. Seeing her friends smile and laugh while bonding over goofy things remind her that she is not alone in whatever battle she faces.

That these are her friends and no matter how much they tease her about Akko, she can still trust them with her life.

(Perhaps.)

(But that doesn’t erase the fact that Diana still wants to smother them to death.) 

Catching Akko’s eye and smile every once in a while also helps too.

It’s on the third rotation that the game takes a different turn though.

It’s Hannah’s turn to spin and it lands on Akko.

Almost immediately, Diana feels dread in her stomach. This can’t be good. She knows this is what Hannah has been waiting for all day since she planned this hangout.

“Truth or dare.”

“Truth,” Akko says with so much bravado Diana actually arches an eyebrow at the tone.

_ That’s new. _

No one has passed on a dare or refused to answer a truth but Akko sounds as if she’s full of liquid courage already.

Hannah smirks (and really that’s a bad sign in and of itself already) before saying, “You wanna fuck Diana on the kitchen counter.”

Diana’s jaw actually drops open while Akko luckily isn’t drinking or eating anything or she would’ve sputtered it out gracelessly. 

Across from Diana, Amanda murmurs “Hoo-boy,” under her breath.

The rest of them have wide eyes, silently waiting for Akko’s answer and Diana’s inevitable reaction.

Diana glowers at Hannah so hard she can feel her face contort into anger. 

She should’ve known _ that _is the kind of question Hannah will ask if given the chance.

Before Diana can reprimand her though – to remind her that Diana is still _ their _ employer and it’s already unprofessional to spend the weekend playing juvenile games and asking _ that _ kind of question is unethical in more ways than one – Akko finally _ does _something.

“Pass.” Then without missing a beat, she pours their drink into the cup, grabs, and gulps it down. She practically slams the plastic cup down on the floor once she finishes with an ‘ah!’

Diana knows Akko’s barely holding in her grimace as she shakes her head and munches the taste away with pizza.

“What the fuck is _ that_?” Akko asks to no one in particular as she continues on munching at the greasy food.

Hannah is looking bummed out by Akko’s declination to answer but then she smiles as something dawns on her and Diana already _ hates _how this day is going to pan out.

Alcohol and Akko are _ not _a good combination for Diana. Especially with how fragile her hold on her self-control is nowadays.

If this continues, Diana will be in a perilous situation.

When it’s Amanda’s turn to ask, the bottle cap lands on Diana.

_ What a bad luck. _

O’Neill smirks at her, eyes glinting devilishly and Hannah leans in close to whisper something to her girlfriend’s ear.

“Hey, no coaching,” Diana reprimands. She’s not particularly invested in the rules of the game but it’s _ her _turn to pick and she can already feel the oncoming shame she has to endure when O’Neill finally asks her.

Hannah pulls away a second later, trying hard to not give away what she just whispered to Amanda.

Scheming traitors.

“Truth or dare,” Amanda finally says.

Weighing her options isn’t a luxury Diana has at the moment and she clenches her jaw before gritting out, “Dare.”

“I dare you to spend three minutes with Akko in your room.”

That’s the worst dare she could –

Wait.

_ What? _

“Pardon me?” Diana asks, incredulous. That’s not the dare she’s expecting. _ Especially _ from O’Neill. It’s… too _ tame. _

Did she hear her right?

Amanda looks confused at Diana’s bewilderment. “Three minutes with Akko in your room. Or do you not want that? Because I can totally –”

Diana is on her feet before Amanda can finish her sentence. She looks at Akko who’s staring up at her with wide eyes. “Akko?” she prompts.

“Right.” Akko gets to her feet as well and they both silently make their way to Diana’s bedroom.

“We’ll shout once three minutes are up!” Amanda exclaims just before Diana and Akko enter the bedroom.

Diana nudges the door but doesn’t fully close it. Knowing the door is ajar keeps things from being too… suggestive.

“That’s a weird dare, don’t ya think?” Akko asks as she sits down on the edge of Diana’s bed. She’s comfortable enough now to do it even without Diana’s prompting.

Diana agrees from her position near the door. “Certainly. I assume they must be plotting something and they just wanted to get us of there.”

A reach but a plausible reason. O’Neill wouldn’t waste a chance to give Diana an obscene dare if she has the chance.

No, this has to be all part of Hannah’s ploy.

Diana really ought to have a stern discussion with Hannah regarding their _ no meddling _ arrangement _ . _

Akko tilts her head to the side, humming in agreement. “What do you think they’re planning?”

“Something that will presumably lead to us getting intoxicated.”

“They really ship us, huh?”

“Ship?”

Akko’s cheeks turn a shade of red as Diana watches her with curious eyes. “Oh, uh… It’s a fandom term. It’s when you want two characters – or people – to be romantically together. So you ship them.”

Diana mulls Akko’s words, turning them carefully in her mind. “That’s a weird way of putting it,” she finally comments with a smile.

Akko laughs. “Yeah. I don’t know its origin but the people who ship pairings are called shippers.”

Diana quirks an eyebrow at that. She’s learning new terms today. And this coming from Akko is pleasant, to say the least. “You mean like fans?”

“Yeah! It’s actually a very known term in fan bases nowadays.”

Before Akko can expound on that, they hear Amanda shout, “Three minutes are up!”

“Shall we?” Diana opens the door for Akko and waits for her to pass before she pulls the door without completely closing it.

“You should educate me about those terms some time,” Diana tells Akko as they make their way back to the living room.

Akko turns to her with a wide smile. “Of course. I assume you know nothing about them since you don’t have the time?”

“That and I’m an old soul,” Diana replies just as they emerge from the hallway and into the living room. Their friends all look up from whatever they’re doing and regard them with inquisitive gazes.

As if they expect something different from them.

“Enjoyed it?” Hannah asks as Diana and Akko reclaim their seats in the circle.

Diana rolls her eyes as Barbara snickers beside her. “We just talked.”

“Right.”

Luckily, it’s Akko’s turn to spin the bottle and that halts whatever else Hannah is planning to say.

The brief respite from the game and the small talk she had with Akko help Diana enjoy the game genuinely.

Sure, her friends tease them endlessly with no amount of shame and that’s embarrassing to say the least. But the moments like that with Akko helps Diana feel calm and ready for whatever else might happen today.

Because Akko is there and she will always smile at Diana like it’s only the two of them in the room. Like nothing else exists in their private, little world.

Eventually, the dares become too bold and the truths too honest and one by one, they all drink from the cup at some point.

At one point Hannah even dares _ her girlfriend _to kiss Akko and O’Neill whips her head to question her for her twisted sense of humour.

Amanda thankfully drinks from the cup instead.

Diana doesn’t know what she would’ve done if the two kissed in front of her. Should she strangle Hannah for suggesting such a thing? Or choke O’Neill for agreeing to kiss someone who is _ not _her girlfriend and who is clearly interested in someone else?

Time passes by and Diana has somehow evaded being completely inebriated.

She’s a little tipsy because she had to drink thrice to prevent herself from giving Akko a lap dance, doing a body shot on Akko, and sitting on Akko’s lap for two rounds.

_ Yes_, basically she had to do avoid doing anything _ remotely _indecent with Akko and Diana would rather have her throat screaming in anguish and head swimming a little than risk her precarious self-control.

She did ready herself for the onslaught of dares and truths that would somehow involve Akko so she’s not entirely unprepared.

But Akko _ is _and she practically avoided every truth and dare asked of her. Especially when it’s about Diana or something related to their relationship.

Diana isn’t sure if she’s avoiding them for her sake or for Diana’s.

Akko isn’t the only one getting hammered though.

Lotte drinks whenever she deems a dare is too adventurous for her; Sucy passes whenever the dare takes too much effort (well, that’s what Diana assumes, the girl is tough to read); and Barbara avoids doing any physical dares.

Even O’Neill backs off from a challenge at times.

It’s solely Hannah who is brave enough to do almost all the dares she’s been given and she’s not too shy to answer the truths. Only when asked about her family does she drink but questions can’t be repeated so she’s mostly safe.

Eventually they get to their second pitcher and at that point, most of them are tipsy except for Hannah.

And Akko who is definitely intoxicated now at this point if her exchanging places with Lotte and snuggling up to Diana are anything to go by.

“You’re drunk,” Diana comments when Akko continues to cling on to her arm while rubbing her face against Diana’s shoulder, much like a cat.

With most of her defences down due to her alcohol intake, Diana doesn’t even flush like she would’ve if she were completely sober. She doesn’t even attempt to berate Akko for being too clingy with her.

And okay, perhaps Akko’s utter adorableness is also a deciding factor.

Diana doesn’t care if their companions are looking at them with glint in their eyes, – because she _ knows _they are – the only thing that matters to her is that Akko is comfortable and happy.

“Just a lil,” Akko slurs with a contented sigh as she finally stops cuddling Diana’s shoulder. _ Only _ for her to bury her face against Diana’s neck. “You smell nice.”

Diana stiffens and now she can feel a blush creeping up her cheeks. Akko rubbing her face on her shoulder is tolerable but the lips against the flesh of her neck is just too enticing and overwhelming to ignore.

The hand Diana has wrapped around Akko’s shoulder to steady her tightens a little as she whispers, “Ak-Akko.”

She feels Akko’s lips ghosting against her throat and years of lessons on the proper decorum is the only thing that prevents Diana from moaning at the sensation.

_ It means nothing, _ she tells herself. _ Akko is just an affectionate drunk – apparently. _

“Here,” Barbara says and Diana looks up from gazing at the mop of brunette hair to see her friend’s outstretched hand holding a glass of water. 

Diana gets it from her with a soft thanks, careful to not jostle Akko from her position. “Akko, hey, drink this.”

Akko thankfully hears her because she looks up and blearily blinks at Diana, eyes unfocused. “Nani?”

The smile that breaks out on Diana’s face cannot be helped and she’s too focused on Akko’s adorable confused face to really control her expression. “Water.”

Seeing as Akko cannot hold the glass on her own, Diana directs the glass to Akko’s lips and helps her drink the water until nothing is left.

“Good?” asks Diana once she’s put away the empty glass.

“Hmm,” Akko replies before snuggling up to her once more. Luckily, she only leans her head against Diana’s shoulder this time.

Still, this is not good for Diana’s libido and overactive mind.

Those fingers wrapped around her forearm feel too soft and warm and it’s tempting Diana to trace every sliver of skin she can see.

“Hey, Akko,” Hannah says and Diana blinks rapidly as she remembers that they are _ not _alone in the room.

Akko really has that effect on her, huh.

Without moving from her position on Diana’s shoulder, Akko answers with a simple, “Hai?”

“Can you still play?”

Akko waves a hand in front of her. “Yeah, yeah. But can Diana spin for me? She’s too comfy and soft and I don’t wanna ever move.” She punctuates that last remark with another rubbing of her face against Diana’s shoulder.

_ Goodness gracious. _

This will be Diana’s death, she’s certain.

Hannah snickers from her seat but says nothing else as they continue their game.

And true to her word, Akko doesn’t move from her position against Diana’s shoulder and while Diana really isn’t complaining – this close Akko’s scent is more intoxicating than the alcohol and Diana’s getting addicted – the feeling of their friends’ gazes on them are heavily laden with amusement and teasing.

Especially when they all know the real deal between them.

The game continues like that – with Akko snuggled up to Diana and Diana doing the spinning of the bottle whenever it’s Akko’s turn. Akko’s still lucid enough to ask truth or dare and she still somehow manages to choose whether she’ll answer a truth or do a dare.

It’s astounding how much alcohol Akko can consume without losing consciousness that Diana’s a little envious of her tolerance.

At some point in between their game and the sporadic breaks to chatter amongst themselves, they manage to finish _ all _of the liquor O’Neill and Barbara bought which puts an end to their juvenile game.

Much to her surprise, Diana isn’t as inebriated as the others – Lotte and Barbara are snuggled up on the couch together, murmuring amongst themselves; Sucy, despite her normal aloof and bored expression, is smiling maniacally at the mushroom she has in her hands (where she got that, Diana has no idea); and O’Neill is getting dragged by Hannah (the only other sober person in their group) to the guest bedroom.

“Barb?” Diana calls, looking over her shoulder to see if her friend heard her.

Barbara’s voice is a little sleepy as she replies, “Yeah?”

“Hannah and Amanda already claimed one guest bedroom,” she informs her. “Will the three of you be fine in the other?”

“Yeah, we’re just gonna stay here for a while.”

Diana nods. “Okay.”

Akko, meanwhile, is still snuggled against Diana’s shoulder, more intoxicated now after choosing to decline to do four more dares and answer two truths that required her thinking critically.

Most of the dares and truths Akko declined to do or answer have come from Hannah and Amanda and Diana distantly wonders if it was even possible for the _ bottle _to be rigged or it was sheer fate that they got Akko every time.

Nevertheless, Akko _ is _drunk and Diana will be lying to herself if she says that the feeling of Akko snuggled up against her doesn’t feel good.

It’s very much apparent now that Akko is a clingy and affectionate drunk.

“Let’s get you to bed,” Diana whispers against Akko’s hair. It’s only quarter past ten and it’s still early to sleep but everyone is hammered and in their own worlds already Diana is certain no one would want to bond over anything anymore.

Akko simply hums. “Comfy.”

Diana smiles to herself. This is a new development in their ‘relationship.’ It’s always Akko who takes care of Diana so for their roles to be reversed is a little foreign to her.

“The bed is more comfortable. Come on,” Diana urges.

No reply.

“Akko.”

“Uh – hmmm… nani?”

“Bed.”

“Right.” Without warning, Akko pulls back from Diana and gets to her feet, wobbling on unsteady legs and almost losing her balance.

Panicked, Diana practically scrambles to stand to steady Akko by wrapping her arms around her waist. She’s just in time to catch Akko before she can fall flat on her face.

Diana does her best to not focus on their chests touching.

“Easy there,” Diana mutters as Akko sways in her arms. “Can you walk?”

The question sounds silly even to Diana’s ears.

_ Of course she can’t walk, Cavendish. _

“’M fine,” Akko slurs, head swaying a little to the side.

Before she can think twice about it, Diana squats down and puts her arm behind Akko’s knees and back before she scoops her up in her arms in a bridal carry.

_ Oh. Oh, no. _

_ Fuck, _Akko is heavy and Diana hasn’t been working out.

She severely underestimated Akko’s weight.

She’s barely three inches taller than Diana and she’s fitter so how _ the hell _is she this heavy?

It must be all the food she hides somewhere in her body. Diana should’ve known Akko isn’t as light as she looks.

Adjusting her hold on Akko, Diana groans under her breath and curses herself for letting Hannah do whatever she wanted today. Akko became the sacrifice for Diana’s leniency.

Akko giggles softly when she’s jostled and even as her arms are already straining from the new weight, a smile still makes its way to Diana’s lips as she walks out of the living room and into the hallway leading to her bedroom.

She’s careful as she carries Akko to her room – thank heavens she didn’t close the door completely earlier – and gently lays her down in the middle of the plush bed.

Diana releases a breath as she opens the bedside lamp and stretches out. _ Bloody hell. _ She’s out of shape if carrying Akko for (hardly) three minutes already has her lungs burning and her muscles aching.

She needs to add workout to her schedule. Maybe she can do it on weekends starting next week?

“Diana…”

Diana stops rotating her shoulders and looks down at Akko who’s now staring up at her with bleary eyes. “Akko? Do you need something?”

When there’s no reply, Diana sighs and leans down to place a gentle kiss on Akko’s forehead. _ She’s so cute. _ “I’ll get you some water to ease the hangover tomorrow.”

Diana’s already straightened up when Akko mutters something.

“I want more kiss.”

Diana stares at her, unsure if she heard right. Is she really as sober as she thinks she is? “I beg your pardon?” 

Akko pouts her lips in the _ most adorable _way and Diana blinks several times to stop the urge to lean down and capture Akko’s lips with her own.

_ Darn it. _

Why did Akko want to wait again?

Shaking her head to erase any intrusive thoughts, Diana reminds Akko, “You’re drunk. You’re not thinking clearly. Go to sleep, Akko.”

In one fluid motion that has Diana’s eyes widening in shock, Akko sits up straight and scrambles out of the bed.

Before Diana can question her though – and wonder how she’s standing upright now – Akko pushes her down on the bed with force that any drunk person shouldn’t have and straddles her hips even before Diana’s flat on her back.

“A-Akko?” Diana whispers, looking up at Akko with panicked eyes.

Hazy eyes are illuminated by the dim light and Diana has to shake her head thrice to remember that this is not an actualization of their first night together.

Okay, so Akko is intoxicated – and that makes one aspect of this accurate – but Diana _ isn’t _and one of them has to think clearly and rationally.

Akko wants to wait and Diana will honour that.

“Kiss,” Akko repeats, brows scrunching as Diana simply continues to stare up at her with unbelieving eyes.

“Akko, what are you saying?” Diana tries to chuckle to alleviate the tension and panic she feels boiling under her skin as Akko continues to gaze at her with such intensity.

Those eyes looking at her like she wants to devour her whole is stoking the embers in Diana’s centre and that is _ not good. _

Her control is hanging by a thread.

“Kiss me.”

Diana opens her mouth but words fail her and she just gapes at Akko.

Did she just – did she really –?

Her mind whirs and Diana can’t latch on to one coherent thought – all of her attention focused on those two words.

Drunk as Akko is, it doesn’t stop Diana from feeling lightheaded and – and…

And _ aroused. _

Because goddamn, it’s been a hectic week and she hasn’t been able to attend to her physical needs and she’s sexually frustrated. Her libido is acting up almost every time Akko is near and it’s just – 

_ Fuck. _

Akko leans down a little and it’s enough to break Diana out of her trance.

She holds up her hands to stop Akko from completely descending down on her. “Akko, wait, you’re drunk –”

“Kiss!” Akko insists, face scrunching into a cute frown and Diana has to regulate her breathing or she will surely die of asphyxiation. 

_ Oh, heavens. _

In a last vain attempt at deescalating the situation, Diana pleads, “Akko, listen to me first, okay? You’re drunk and I –”

Whatever else she’s about to say is cut off by Akko’s hands cupping her face and soft lips pressing down on hers.

Diana’s eyes widen into the size of saucers and she swears she _ actually _ stops breathing as she feels Akko’s lips move tentatively against hers and _ hell _if this doesn’t make Diana want to forget everything that’s hindering her from taking Akko right now.

Without conscious thought, Diana’s eyes slip closed and she loses herself in the soft sensation of Akko’s lips against hers and Diana can already feel a moan bubbling in her throat as Akko swipes her tongue at her lower lip, asking for entrance which Diana thoughtlessly provides.

Their tongues meet and Diana groans against Akko’s mouth. The feeling of their tongues twining is setting every inch of her skin on fire and she can feel a dull throb starting in her core.

The taste of bitter alcohol is prominent on Akko’s tongue and it takes Diana a full second to remember that Akko is _ inebriated _ and she _ cannot _take advantage of her like this – no matter if Akko appears to want it.

Even if heat coils low in Diana’s belly that makes it hard for her to think straight.

_ (Oh, the irony.) _

Diana grips Akko’s shoulder to push her away but Akko _moans_ against her mouth, the sound vibrating against her lips and Diana almost loses control but she reminds herself that no – this cannot happen like this.

She wants Akko but not like this.

They are _ not _doing this with alcohol in their systems.

Not again.

Diana finally gathers the strength to pull away from the messy kiss and put some semblance of distance between herself and Akko. She’s still catching her breath and arranging her thoughts into something coherent – something that isn’t Akko’s gentle lips against her own – when Akko descends down on her and attacks her neck this time.

Her breath stutters and Diana has to bite her lower lip to restrain a desperate moan from escaping.

_ Holy fuck. _

If Diana doesn’t know Akko is intoxicated, she would’ve thought of this as an intentional assault to her self-control because _goddamn _– now Akko’s tongue is tracing patterns against the column of her throat and occasionally nips at the skin with her teeth like she can’t get enough of it.

Diana’s breaths come in shallow pants and she scrunches her eyes closed to concentrate, trying to block out the feel of Akko’s lips and tongue lavishing her neck with so much attention.

It’s so good. And Diana will be lying if she denies that she’s _ incredibly _aroused right now.

_ Bloody hell. _

But they can’t. They – 

This has to stop. And this has to stop _ now. _

Diana isn’t throwing consent out of the window just to get laid.

“A-Akko,” Diana starts but she hears how raspy her voice has become so she clears her throat and tries again, “Akko, w-wait, you need to – _ ah _ – s-stop.”

Akko simply hums against her neck and continues on with her ministrations, her hands now massaging Diana’s clothed hips as she continues to pepper Diana’s throat with kisses and the occasional bites and – _ goodness gracious. _

Diana musters all of her remaining power – as depleted as they are now – to put her hands on both of Akko’s cheeks and lift her head up to meet those glassy eyes.

“You’re drunk,” Diana states as sternly as possible. She regulates her breathing as her hands lower themselves on Akko’s shoulders – a far safer territory than her face in Diana’s opinion. “A-Akko, we can’t – I won’t take advantage of you like this.”

Although her breath smells like ten alcoholic beverages combined, it doesn’t stop Akko’s words from making Diana shiver when she says, “I want you.”

_ Jesus Christ. _

The three words send a tremor all over Diana’s body and she gulps in another breath to steel her nerves and control her libido.

Because Akko sure is _ not _making this easy on Diana.

“Not l-like this, Akko. You’re drunk and –”

“But I want youuuu,” she practically whines when Diana pushes her back further away from her, hands grasping fruitlessly at Diana’s shirt. “And I’m not _ that _drunk.”

The farther they are from each other, the more Diana can think. “Akko, listen to me, please. We _ cannot _do this, okay? You want to wait, remember?”

Akko’s hands find purchase on Diana’s stomach and she mindlessly draws shapes on her shirt that has Diana clenching her hands on Akko’s shoulders that are still in her grasp. Even the smallest of touches is making her lower belly clench with arousal.

“Waiting is stupid.”

Diana has never agreed with her more.

She shakes her head to rid of the thought. She has to focus. _ Even if _ she wants those hands under her shirt and touching her elsewhere. “If you want, I – we can just do… this tomorrow or some other day when you’re more level headed and not intoxicated.”

Akko pouts, brows scrunched in a way that makes Diana wants to give her everything she asks for. “I want you _ now._”

Except that. For obvious reasons.

“Let’s just – let’s just sleep, Akko, o-okay? We can even cuddle.”

That makes Akko’s wandering hands still and Diana breathes a silent thanks to whichever deity has finally decided to take mercy on her.

“Cuddles?”

“Yes.”

“All night?”

That’s a perilous deal but anything to avoid Akko jumping her again is better. Diana can’t believe it herself but anything that isn’t sex right now _ is _ better.

Waiting _ is _stupid.

“Yes,” Diana finally replies.

Akko seems to contemplate the compromise and Diana wishes the answer will be in her favour – 

“No.”

“W-Wha –?”

Before Diana can ready herself, Akko leans down and starts peppering kisses on Diana’s neck once more.

_ Oh, bloody fucking hell. _

A treacherous moan escapes Diana’s lips when Akko bites down on the juncture of her neck and shoulder and the sound is enough to spur Akko on.

Akko’s lips travel from her neck to her jaw and Diana’s utterly helpless to stop the whimper escaping her lips when Akko kisses – and then _ sucks _at the spot just behind Diana’s earlobe.

The only sounds in the room are Diana’s faint pants and quiet mewls and Akko’s shallow breathing as she continues nibbling on Diana’s neck.

_ Gods. _

Blue eyes dilate even further as Akko pulls away long enough to pull her shirt over her taut stomach, past her black bra – _ oh, sweet mother of – _and off her head.

Diana’s distantly aware Akko throws the garment somewhere behind her.

Akko leans down again to attack Diana’s neck with kisses but when she reaches her collarbone, she stops and pulls away.

“A-Akko?”

Without answering, Akko takes the end of Diana’s shirt in her hands and tugs to indicate she wants it off.

When Diana simply stares up at her with wide, lust filled eyes, – the rational part of her brain has shut down temporarily – Akko growls and tugs until she pulls the shirt off Diana herself and tosses it haphazardly away before skimming her hands over Diana’s now bare stomach.

Diana throws her head back and moans out loud when Akko cups her breasts through her bra, fingers tweaking at her hardened nipples. “S-Shit, Akko – _ ahh._”

“Diana,” Akko whispers, voice laden with lust and the simple sound of her name coming from Akko extracts a needy whimper from Diana’s lips.

As Akko continues softly massaging Diana’s breasts, Diana’s hands find purchase on Akko’s waist and her grip tightens when Akko leans down to capture her mouth in a searing kiss.

Akko’s tongue is hot and insistent as it dances with Diana’s and everything becomes muted and irrelevant as Akko continues kissing her with so much fervor Diana’s head spins with headiness.

Gods, she wants her so badly.

Diana nibbles gently on Akko’s lower lip and the whine that escapes Akko’s throat at the action sends more tingles to Diana’s belly and legs and she can already feel the overwhelming wetness between her thighs.

And they’re only kissing.

Akko deepens the kiss and Diana bucks against the hands still cupping her breasts with a soft groan.

The sound makes Akko’s grasp on her chest tighten and – 

_ It’s so good. _

Everything feels so, _ so _good.

Then the taste of alcohol registers in Diana’s brain and she remembers that Akko is intoxicated and that they shouldn’t be doing this.

_ Shit, shit, shit. _

** _Fuck._ **

Diana detaches her lips from Akko with difficulty. It takes so much effort to fight this and she wonders if fighting this is even worth – _ no. _

She shouldn’t go down that path.

Diana can barely get the words out as she whispers hoarsely, “Akko – wait – I –” 

Instead of trying to kiss her lips again, Akko decides to lick and nip her way down on Diana’s chest.

Akko plants featherlight kisses against the tops of Diana’s breasts, alternating between the two even as her hands begin to tweak at Diana’s nipples again through the soft fabric of her bra.

As if they have their own mind, Diana’s hands reach up to comb through the fine hairs at Akko’s nape. She aches to remove the tie holding Akko’s ponytail in place and just run her fingers through the soft tresses.

Akko nipping at the skin of her chest captures Diana’s attention and she lifts her head to see Akko kissing her way towards Diana’s still clothed nipples.

_ Wait. No, no, no. _

If Akko’s hot mouth gets to Diana’s nipples, it’ll be too late.

She can only take so much. And she’s already been resisting Akko for so long.

Diana’s not a fucking saint.

Diana curses in every language she knows before she hooks a leg behind Akko’s knees and uses all of her remaining strength to flip her on her back and reverse their position so Akko is the one lying flat on her back and Diana is the one straddling her hips.

“Hot,” Akko mutters as her hands reach up to trace patterns on Diana’s sides. Her touch leaving goosebumps and shivers in its wake and Diana just wants to feel Akko _ touch _her breasts again even through her bra.

No!

_ Focus. Focus, focus, _ ** _focus._ **

“A-Akko, look at me.” Diana orders, voice still raspy from arousal. “Akko, hey, look at me.” She cups Akko’s face in her hands to keep her from trying to lean up to nip at her neck again.

The words she wants to say get stuck in her throat but Diana knows she has to say them or else Akko won’t stop.

This _ has _to stop.

She steels herself for the words. “I don’t want this,” Diana declares once she’s sure she has all of Akko’s attention. “Not like this.”

Akko’s face falls and Diana swallows the lump in her throat. It’s either this or they wake up in the morning with a broken agreement and a strained relationship.

She has to do this. For both their sakes.

“Doushite? Doushite, Daiana?” Akko practically cries.

Remembering the last time Akko used the Japanese word, Diana sighs and offers her a small, tight smile. “You want to wait, Akko, remember?”

“No waiting,” Akko insists and cups Diana’s behind through her trousers and _ gods, why does she have to be the one who has to maintain a rational mind? _

With much struggle, Diana removes Akko’s hands from her and pins her arms above her head to ensure she won’t try to distract Diana again by touching her.

The sight _ does, _though, and Diana closes her eyes as she curses under her breath. How many times has she imagined having Akko pinned underneath her, completely at her mercy? To do to her whatever she pleases?

_ Ah, fuck. _

She will _ murder _ Hannah and her accomplices tomorrow.

For now – 

Diana opens her eyes, projecting as much authority in her voice as she can as she says, “Atsuko.” The firmness in her voice actually stops Akko’s struggling under Diana’s hold and she looks up at Diana with wide eyes. “Enough.” 

Tears start to pool at the corner of Akko’s eyes and Diana panics at the sight.

No, no, _ no, _she can’t cry! Why is she crying?

Diana’s the one who’s frustrated and torn here, goddamnit!

“Don’t you –” A sniffle and then, “Don’t y-you want me?”

“I – of course, I want you! _ Christ._” Diana barely resists the urge to run a hand through her locks. One hand isn’t enough to pin Akko down. “I’m having a difficult time holding on to my control as it is.” Diana chastises herself when she hears how frustrated she sounds at the last few words.

But she _ is, _goddamnit, and there’s no reason for her to be hiding her true feelings regarding this cruel situation.

Akko sniffles before asking, “Then why won’t you let me touch you?”

Diana resists the urge to lean down to kiss away the lone tear that escapes Akko’s eye, afraid of what she’ll do if she lets herself slip – even just a little. “Because you wanted to wait,” she answers after a while. “It’s the alcohol talking right now, Akko. Please, you have to remember what you told me.”

Another sniffle. “But you’re beautiful and sexy and I just – I want you so much.”

Glad they share the same sentiment regarding the other.

“When you’re no longer inebriated, we can talk. And if you still want to do it by then, then we will. I just want our second first time to be memorable and special, you see? Isn’t that what you want as well?” Diana lets a smile grace her lips, hoping to reassure Akko despite the throbbing she can feel between her thighs.

She needs to go to the bathroom soon or she might just burst.

Or attack Akko. _ Gods, why? _

There’s a contemplative look in Akko’s eyes before she sniffs again and nods gravely.

Diana heaves the biggest sigh. The heaven finally takes mercy on her.

“Thank you.”

“But I want those cuddles now.”

_ Shit. _

Thinking that Akko might just want to resume trying to bed her if she refuses, Diana nods and slowly scrambles off Akko’s stomach.

Diana looks at Akko’s prone form before quietly saying, “I’ll just get our shirts.”

“Hmm.”

With the dim light from the bedside lamp, Diana searches for their discarded shirts. She finds Akko’s at the foot of the bed and hers on the floor.

After donning her shirt, Diana returns to the bed to find Akko fast asleep, one hand lying across her naked stomach while the other hangs limply off the side of the mattress.

Despite the lingering traces of arousal pooling at her centre, Diana can’t help but smile at the display.

Akko is just – she’s simply so _ precious. _

Even if she pushed Diana’s restraint to its limits tonight.

With a shake of her head, Diana sits on the edge of the bed and puts the shirt on Akko, trying hard not to jostle her too much and stare unabashedly at Akko’s clothed chest as she does it.

She already had enough temptations tonight.

Once Akko is fully clothed again, Diana fixes the pillows and reaches for the silk sheet to cover Akko up to her shoulders.

She contemplates whether Akko will wake up again and find her supposed cuddle buddy missing or if she _ won’t _and Diana doesn’t have to spend the rest of the night beside her biggest turn on.

Diana hasn’t come down from the high of lust yet and having Akko in her arms won’t do her any favours.

Watching Akko slumber peacefully, Diana comes up with a decision. One that she knows is unwise and shameful but the only logical thing she can think of right now.

Diana leans down and places a gentle kiss against Akko’s forehead and murmurs, “Goodnight, Akko,” against her skin.

She puts a pillow in her supposed position and smiles as Akko’s arms find it and starts cuddling it with a quiet mumble.

Grateful that she has a lot of extra pillows, Diana grabs another one and goes to her dresser to retrieve a blanket.

With one last glance at Akko, Diana turns off the bedside lamp, drowning the room in darkness, before she quietly slips out of the room, closing the door gently behind her.

Diana soundlessly pads her way to her home office just across her bedroom with a pillow tucked under one arm and a blanket draped over the other.

She enters the room and locks the door behind her, not even bothering to open the light. She blindly makes her way to the couch on the left side of the room – glad she knows the place like the back of her hand – before she sets down the pillow on one end and plopping down on it.

Once she’s settled, Diana lets out a deep sigh.

She cannot sleep in the same bed as Akko with her mind and libido running wild.

_ Hell, _Diana can still feel the discomfort between her thighs with every little movement – urgent, overwhelming, and trying to swallow her whole.

She was able to fend off Akko’s attempts to bed her but that doesn’t mean that she won’t try again or _ Diana _won’t change her mind.

She doesn’t even know where she found the strength to fight off Akko’s attempts _ multiple times. _

Just remembering the feeling of Akko’s lips against hers has Diana’s skin on fire once more and she throws her head back to stare up at the dark ceiling, trying to control her increasingly erratic breathing.

Her hand moves to her belly on its own accord and Diana releases a shuddering breath at what she’s deliberating of doing.

Gods, she knows she shouldn’t and it’s all kinds of dirty and shameful but Diana knows if she doesn’t, she won’t be able to sleep at all and one glance from Akko and all hell will break lose.

She _ has _to touch herself or she will erupt.

And she’d really rather come undone under her own fingers instead of Akko’s – what with her drunken state.

The memory of Akko kissing her tears a strangled groan out of her throat and Diana shuts down the rational and guilty part of her brain as she closes her eyes and lets her hands wander.

She doesn’t even need to tease herself because she knows she’s wet and she _ knows _just a few strokes of her fingers will be enough to send her careening over the edge.

Akko already started the fire within her core and Diana just needs to finish it off.

Diana doesn’t stop to reevaluate her actions as one hand palms at her breast through her shirt while the other unbuttons her trousers and slips underneath the hem of the thin fabric of her underwear.

She can’t help the quiet gasp that escapes her lips when her fingers move past damp curls and through moistened folds.

Gods, she’s so _ wet. _

Not wanting to prolong her own agony, Diana’s fingers immediately find her clit and her hips buck up against her palm at the first swipe of her digits against the bundle of nerves. She hisses under her breath as she feels herself getting closer to the edge of an orgasm.

She’s only just began and she’s already on the brink. _ Heavens. _

She imagines it’s Akko’s fingers touching her clit, Akko’s teeth scraping against her hardened nipples, Akko’s tongue laving attention to her neck as she continues to pleasure her while whispering everything she wants to do to Diana..

Thinking about all the ways Akko could’ve made her come tonight if she didn’t stop her pushes her ever closer to the edge.

She pictures the carnal desire in Akko’s eyes as her fingers tear a hoarse cry from Diana’s throat, how the sound will spur Akko on much like earlier, how Akko will bury her face against Diana’s neck, murmuring dirty words against her skin as Diana continues to moan out Akko’s name with wanton need.

Diana knows this won’t take long as she can already feel her orgasm building. Her leg muscles begin to tense, her toes curl, and the other hand on her breast leave its spot to move and paw at the pillow beneath her head.

Her fingers dig deep into the cushion and her hips uncontrollably rise to meet her palm as she continues rubbing her clit – imagining the fingers are Akko’s – until white hot pleasure shoots through her core.

“_Akko_,” Diana whimpers as her legs continue to quiver and the orgasm rocks through her entire being. “Akko, _ ahh, hngh."_

As Diana comes down from her high, she’s made aware of the sweat running down her temples and back, soaking her shirt, the pounding of blood in her heart and ears, the shallow pants coming from her parted lips.

The throbbing between her legs is nothing but a muffled sensation now and Diana sighs as she tries to regulate her breathing back to normal.

With a quiet mewl, Diana removes her hand from her trousers and with no other option, wipes her fingers on the end of her shirt. She’ll just change clothes tomorrow.

As the haze of lust dissipates and her mind begins to clear, Diana can feel the onslaught of guilt and shame of masturbating to thoughts of Akko when the person of her desire is just a room away.

The reasoning she told herself earlier now seems flawed and Diana groans in frustration.

Her release has been amazing – and she’s inclined to think it’s because of the feeling of Akko’s touch lingering on her skin – but even if her lust has been sated for the time being, Diana still wants Akko.

_ Badly. _

Their unexpected kisses – _ plural _ – earlier opened hundreds of possibilities in Diana’s mind. She is no longer certain if she can get back to being professional and normal with Akko after what happened.

Diana should’ve known that once they kiss, it would be impossible to stay away again. The dam is already broken. The ensuing flood is inevitable.

She doesn’t know if she can go back to treating Akko as a mere assistant when she finally knows how her lips taste and what kinds of sounds she makes in bed.

How can she gaze at Akko without being reminded of how soft her lips are? How warm her tongue is as it danced in a tuneless music with Diana’s? How those fingers caressed, teased, and left hints of heat across her skin?

How can she ever go back to restraining herself during their every interaction when she now knows how much Akko wants her?

Diana releases a shuddering sigh as she closes her eyes and tries to quiet down her raging thoughts.

What happened already happened and while Diana can feel the traces of regret for letting it go as far as it did, she knows she’s done right and she’s stopped it in time.

Akko wanted to wait and she respected that. She _ will _ respect that until Akko decides to stop waiting and give them both what they want.

_Sober. _

Even if waiting after what happened tonight will kill Diana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I don't know anymore


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read another fic that's full of sexual tension and it's only on its fourth chapter and I'm dying from it already. How are you guys still with me after all this time?
> 
> It's insane.
> 
> But anyway, we're getting closer to some... thing 👀
> 
> Just need to lay out a few more things, maybe ten (?) more chapters then they'll go there. Kidding, no, not ten. I'll just post longer chapters instead of breaking them down. 
> 
> Oh don't look at me like that. Slow burn remember
> 
> Big thank you to Ryu_No_Me for beta reading this chapter. You're a godsend, my friend.

"Di-Diana?”

Surprised at the unexpected call of her name, Diana looks up from mindlessly stirring her cup of tea to see Lotte standing at the entrance of the kitchen.

It’s only a quarter after seven and she didn’t expect anyone to be awake as early as she is.

Not that it’s a conscious decision to be awake this early on a bloody Sunday after a night of drinking.

Despite her state last night, Diana wasn’t able to sleep soundlessly.

After her short… indiscretion, she tried her damndest to get some sleep but only ended up tossing and eyeing the ceiling and wondering what the bloody hell she will do once she and Akko inevitably see each other again.

Of course, there is a huge possibility that Akko won’t even remember what happened last night but based on how persistent Akko was, Diana doubts she’s forgotten everything. 

If she does forget, then it’s all dandy. No problem. Diana can just go back to pretending she doesn’t miss the sensation of Akko’s soft lips against hers.

If she _ does_, then Diana is royally screwed because how will they ever get past this new hurdle in their blossoming romance?

_ Eugh_, that sounds a lot like a line from a young adult novel.

And Diana prefers her books to be about mystery or history for _ that _ precise reason.

She really shouldn’t have let things get out of hand last night.

Now, she’s lost her loose grasp on her self-control and with not enough sleep and a hangover to match, her head feels like it’s being bloody hammered to a pulp, her eyelids are heavy, and her limbs weigh like lead.

When Lotte just continues staring at her with a nervous expression, Diana realizes she spaced out and has yet to respond. “My apologies. What is it, Lotte?”

“Uh, may I –” she gestures at the stool from across Diana and Diana nods once.

She waits for Lotte to settle herself properly before asking, “Is something the matter?”

Lotte shakes her head, her gaze focused on her hands resting in her lap. “No, no. I just wanted to thank you for inviting us yesterday and letting us stay for the night.” At that, she lifts her head and gives Diana a small smile.

“Of course.” Diana forces the corners of her lips to tug upwards. She doesn’t want Lotte to feel like she’s bothering her even though all she wants to do is bemoan her cruel fate _ alone_. “You’re my guest. I hope you found the room to your liking?”

Lotte adjusts her glasses on the bridge of her nose before nodding. “Ah, yes. Yes, the bed was very comfortable. Um… Uh, well, there’s just this one thing I wanted to talk to you about. Please don’t think of this as meddling or anything?”

Diana quirks an eyebrow, confused as to what Lotte is trying to say. Her brain feels fuzzy and she can’t for the life of her anticipate where this conversation is heading.

Perhaps this is regarding her internship?

“It’s –”

“It’s about Akko.”

Both of them look up to see Sucy entering the kitchen. She unceremoniously plops down on the stool beside Lotte before monotonously telling Diana, “We’re here to threaten you.”

Lotte swats Sucy’s arm with a glare that doesn’t really fit with her friendly face. “We’re not. Sucy!” She then shoots an apologetic look at Diana. “I’m sorry, that’s not the word I would’ve used.”

Diana alternates her gaze between the two. There’s a slight throbbing behind her eyes even after drinking ibuprofen and she pinches the bridge of her nose as she tries to find the right words to say. “Is this a… what do you call it? Ah, a shovel talk?”

“No.”

“Yes.”

Lotte swats at Sucy’s arm again before clearing her throat. “We just want to tell you that we know about uh… you and Akko. She didn’t say anything! We just figured it out on our own,” she hurries to add when Diana’s eyes widen in alarm.

Breathing a sigh of relief, – because even though these are Akko’s friends, their relationship is still technically unprofessional and shouldn’t be known just by anyone – Diana nods once. “I see.”

Still, if this isn’t a shovel talk, then what the hell is it?

An intervention? A warning? A threat just like what Sucy claimed?

Darn it. It’s too early for this and hangovers and lack of sleep don’t bode well together.

“It’s just, uh, we want to say that we’re happy. For you and Akko.”

Wait… what?

_ What? _

They’re not – they’re not even dating yet!

Why would they be –

Oblivious to Diana’s internal confusion, Lotte continues on with a small smile, “We’ve known Akko since our freshman year and we’ve never seen her the way she is with you. I mean, we had our doubts that someone as rich and successful as you would like someone like Akko.”

Diana blinks slowly as Lotte’s words sink in. She doesn’t quite like the implication of what she said. She quirks a brow and asks, “Someone like Akko?”

Eyes widening in alarm, Lotte waves her hands in front of her as if to dispel the words she just said. “I meant it in the best way possible!”

“She meant someone from the middle class,” Sucy interjects without looking up from inspecting her nails. “Since you’re a millionaire and Akko is… well, Akko.” She stops gazing at her fingers to glance up at Diana.

Their gazes meet for a brief moment before Sucy returns to examining her nails.

Diana does her best to word her next sentence properly. Even if this isn’t a shovel talk and she isn’t feeling her best self right now, it’s best to remain cordial. “Does it bother you? That a CEO of a company is pursuing your friend?”

Not that their opinions will make much of an impact to Diana’s decision making from here onwards considering how in deep she is already but these are Akko’s friends and Diana doesn’t want to get on their bad side.

Weirdly enough, their approval of her is somehow a big deal.

After all, they are probably the two closest people to Akko right now.

Lotte shakes her head at Diana’s question. “Setting aside your professional relationship and class disparity, we think you and Akko are a perfect match.”

Sucy gives Lotte a sideways glance before she directs her uninterested gaze at Diana. “Akko seems happy with you even without the kissing and sex bit.”

“Sucy!”

Diana feels an unwelcome blush creep up on her cheeks. As innocent as the sentiment was, the words still send a wave of embarrassment and guilt through her body.

Because she and Akko shouldn’t have done what they did the night before. Even Sucy and Lotte know that their current status is complicated and nothing romantic or otherwise can transpire between them.

And yet Diana can’t focus too much on the shame of last night. Her mind is too intent on asking one thing: if Akko is happy without… _ those_, then what will Akko feel when she wakes up?

_ Shit. _

She already dreads the conversation she’ll need to have with Akko.

“Sorry again,” Lotte tells Diana after sending an admonishing look to Sucy’s direction. “Sucy has no filter much like Akko.”

Diana waves off her concern. “It’s alright.” It _ isn’t _ but damn her if she’s going to admit that.

“Anyway, as I was saying. We just like the Akko we see now. She hasn’t always been out there if you know what I mean.”

Interest piqued, Diana tilts her head to the side to prompt Lotte to continue. This is a new tidbit of information to her and Diana wants to know more.

Anything related to Akko is something that she desires to discover more of.

Lotte fidgets in her seat, gaze alternating between Diana and the tabletop, as if debating whether or not to share the information. “It’s not my place to tell but, well… It was only in our sophomore year that Akko came out of her shell and started dating.”

With a shake of her head, Sucy explains, “Akko was a playgirl is what Lotte is trying to say.”

“Sucy! I told you we’re keeping it vague.”

As the two continue to argue quietly between themselves, Diana mulls Sucy’s words.

Akko was a playgirl?

With her sunny demeanour and friendly disposition, it comes as a shock to Diana to hear such words from someone who’s known Akko for years.

_ Akko was a playgirl? _

Which begs the question, does she know how to flirt?

Like the not-awkward, honest to god deliberate flirting?

Oh.

Oh, gods. If Akko knows the ways of flirting and is simply waiting for the right time to do so then Diana is –

“Akko’s not a playgirl _ playgirl_,” Lotte clears up, as if sensing Diana’s inner turmoil. “She just wore her heart on her sleeve and she fell easy.”

“Basically, even when she tries her best, she always ends up being the dumpee.”

Lotte nods, finally in agreement on something with Sucy. “We just don’t want to see her getting dumped again, you know? Akko’s a child at heart but her intentions are always pure and she will never do anything to harm anyone intentionally. Even if she makes mistakes a lot, she tries her best to succeed.”

Sucy’s disinterested eyes harden into something akin to the eyes of a mother protecting her children from predators and Diana would’ve been intimidated if she weren't dealing with a hangover and severe lack of sleep.

“So,” Sucy begins, “if you don’t have any plans to pursue her after our internship then do it nice and slow so it won’t be a shock to her.”

Something about the way Sucy said those words upsets Diana. Does she think Diana views this as a mere game? A simple chase? She never would’ve let things escalate to their current degree, wouldn’t have chosen to wait and honour Akko’s decision to wait if she knows she’s only in it for the sex, goddamnit.

“I would have you know that I _ am _ planning to date and pursue Akko after her internship.”

And really, the accusation would’ve had more merit if Diana didn’t give much thought to every complicated emotion she has before she admitted her feelings to Akko.

Across from Diana, Lotte groans. “Sucy, for the love of – this isn’t what we talked about.”

“It’s okay, Lotte,” Diana says but her eyes are focused on Sucy’s hard, unrelenting gaze. “I do understand where Sucy is coming from.”

“We just really want to tell you about Akko’s past dating experiences in the vaguest terms and say we actually like how she is now. She’s more smiles than usual and she always wakes up like nothing could go wrong.”

That breaks Diana’s increasingly heated stare down with Sucy. “She does?”

Akko smiles more than usual? And she’s the cause of that?

Diana can’t wrap her head around the concept of Akko smiling less than what she’s accustomed to. She sees Akko as someone who exudes joy and can brighten up a room just by walking in it and to hear such notion is baffling to her.

Lotte nods. “You won’t think it’s possible but yes. It’s like the smile never leaves her face anymore ever since…” she trails off, thinking.

“Ever since she stopped having lunches with us,” Sucy fills in for her. “Our guess is that she spends them with you.”

Suddenly embarrassed at being caught, Diana ducks her head. “I – yes.”

Lotte smiles at seeing the look on Diana’s face. “Well, that’s all we wanted to say. We’re happy for you and Akko. Really. We think you’re good for each other.” She hops off the stool. “Sucy and I better get going.”

“What?” Diana gazes between the two, surprised at the abrupt end of their conversation. “Aren’t you going to stay for breakfast? I was just about to cook when you walked in here.”

_ Lie. _ Diana is planning to shoo out her friends once she’s got her headache under control. Though she will be nicer to Lotte and Sucy but that’s about it.

She’s had enough social interactions to last her for the week and now she yearns for some peace and quiet.

And sleep.

Lotte shakes her head. “We don’t want to overstay.”

“But what about Akko?” Diana asks, knowing the Japanese girl will probably feel left out if her friends leave without her. “She’s still asleep in my room and –”

“She’ll sleep in till the afternoon,” Sucy cuts her off before she can say more. “It’s normal.”

“We already sent her a text saying we’ll head out earlier.”

Sucy gets up from the stool as well. “If we wait for her, we’ll wait forever.”

Lotte chuckles but doesn’t refute the statement. “Thank you for inviting us yesterday, Diana. We had fun.”

“The free drinks and pizza didn’t hurt,” Sucy adds with a nonchalant shrug.

Despite the offhanded way Sucy said the words, Diana still feels a smile gracing her lips. She thinks she’s getting Sucy’s humour.

Perhaps.

“Let me walk you out then,” Diana offers before she can stop herself. She can’t even move her head without feeling pain lancing through it with each movement.

But she knows her manners and they dictate to always walk and see her guests out.

Damn her and ingrained etiquettes.

Luckily, Lotte shakes her head and Diana breathes a quiet sigh of relief. “We’ll be fine,” Lotte assures, “Maybe you should just take a rest.”

“Do I look as terrible as I feel?” Diana can’t help but inquire.

“No.”

“Yes.”

This time, Diana chuckles as Lotte slaps Sucy’s arm again. During their brief but meaningful conversation, she’s come to see the stark differences between the two.

Lotte, the kind and gentle introvert who’s afraid of saying the wrong thing in case she hurts someone else’s feelings. Sucy, the disinterested person who couldn’t care less if you start crying from her frank words.

Diana idly wonders how Akko fits in their trio.

“I’m sorry, Diana. Sucy forgets how to be nice to others sometimes.”

Diana shakes her head slightly. Sucy’s bluntness is something she doesn’t mind. She’d rather have someone be straightforward with her instead of lying to her face and stabbing her once she’s turned her back.

“It’s alright,” Diana says. “Are you two sure you won’t stay for breakfast?”

“No, we’re good.” Lotte smiles. “Thank you again, Diana.” She glances at Sucy expectantly but when the mauve haired woman simply inspects her nails again, Lotte nudges her with an elbow to the side. “_Sucy_.”

Sucy rolls her eyes but mutters, “Yeah, thanks,” under her breath anyway.

“Have a safe trip home,” Diana tells them before the two walk out of the kitchen.

Seconds later, she hears the front door opening.

Once she hears it close, Diana rests her arms on the island top and lets her head fall on them with a quiet groan.

That’s not a conversation she expected to have at seven o’clock in the morning.

And it’s not something she wants to mull over either.

She’s too tired, sleepy, hungover, and way too conflicted already to think of anything else.

Thankfully, her mind finally agrees with her body and before long, she dozes off on the kitchen island.

* * *

“Morning, sleepyhead.”

Diana lifts her head from its perch on her crossed arms resting on the kitchen island to see Hannah standing across from her with a sly smirk.

She groans as she straightens up and stretches out her aching limbs. She blinks bleary eyes and looks at the time on her phone. _ 8:07 AM. _

_ Gods_, she’s exhausted. She really needs to get some sleep.

The short nap she had after Lotte and Sucy left earlier isn’t able to fully quell the soreness of her muscles and the slight throbbing in her temples.

“You look beat.”

“Whatever you think you accomplished didn’t happen, understand?” Diana all but snaps. She already has an inkling on where this conversation with Hannah is going and she dislikes it.

“Uh-huh.” Hannah gazes at her with unbelieving eyes before she walks over to the kitchen counter to pour herself a mug of steaming water from the kettle. She rummages through Diana’s assortment of teas before she picks one and dunks it in.

All the while, Diana watches her with tired, unfocused eyes.

Once Hannah is finished preparing tea, she settles on the stool across from Diana. “So, if you didn’t get laid, what does that hickey on your neck mean?”

Almost immediately, Diana’s hand comes up to her neck as if she can detect if there is, indeed, a hickey on the column of her throat.

There are no mirrors in her home office and Diana didn’t even bother to look at herself in the bathroom’s mirror before going out since she already knows she’ll look like a sight for sore eyes, anyway.

And that’s where her mistake lies because now Hannah has a faint clue of what happened in Diana’s bedroom last night and she knows Hannah’s mind is already churning out possible scenarios and –

How is she even going to explain it to _ Akko? _

_ Bloody hell. _

Diana waves her hand, trying to go for nonchalant. Perhaps Hannah won’t be as perceptive today. “Nothing of the sort happened.”

“Well, that’s believable since you’re snoozing here in the kitchen instead of snuggling up with Akko.”

Diana’s only answer to that is an eye roll. At least she didn’t push it.

“Why didn’t you have sex with her, though? Honestly, Diana, bloody hell. What is _ wrong _with you?”

The words rub her in the wrong way. Perhaps it’s due to the lack of sleep. Or the guilt of somewhat enjoying what transpired between her and a drunk Akko. Or the shame of what she did in her home office afterwards.

But whatever it is, something in Diana just… _ snaps. _

“Akko was drunk, Hannah!” she exclaims. “We had drunken sex the first time and no matter how amazing that experience was, I wasn’t going to have a repeat of that no matter how much I want her! She wants to wait and I sure as hell would respect that even if it kills me. Why can’t you understand that?” Diana doesn’t realize she’s gotten winded until she stops talking and realize she’s panting for breaths.

What is happening to her?

_ Jesus. _

“You really like her.”

Diana groans and drops her head into her hands. “For fuck’s sake, Hannah.”

Hannah hurries to correct herself at hearing Diana’s reaction, “No, no. I mean you actually really, _ really _ like her.”

Diana lifts her head, glowers at her, and says, “You could _ not _ possibly assume I was only after the sex.”

Is that what it appears to an outsider? That Diana is just a bundle of hormones lusting after her assistant? That she’s so transparent in regard to Akko that everyone just _ knows_? Can’t she really hide how much she wants her?

Okay, so, Diana wants Akko physically but she also wants her _ romantically. _ She wants to make Akko laugh and clutch at her belly, not just make her moan and clench the sheets.

And the two aren’t mutually exclusive as far as she’s aware.

With a shrug, Hannah replies, “I thought you were and you were just confusing genuine like for sexual attraction.”

Diana gives her an annoyed stare. Really? _ Really? _

Sure, it felt like pure carnal lust the first few days but with every interaction and all the meals they shared together, it went far and beyond that. The desire she has for Akko has become more of a crackling of heat underneath her skin instead of the raging inferno trying to burn her from the inside out.

So, to hear Hannah saying that infuriates Diana.

It wasn’t even an insinuation!

Her lack of sleep and the various scenarios she imagines on how she’ll talk to Akko probably don’t help with her short temper and indignation. 

“If you have nothing else to do but provoke me, just leave me alone. I am on the _ verge _ of strangling you, England.”

Hannah throws her hands up, the fear of further agitating Diana clear on her face. “Look, I’ve never seen you like this ever since you broke up with –”

At Diana’s glare, Hannah doesn’t say what they both know she was about to say. Hannah knows she’s already pushing it.

“I thought it was a crush,” she finishes lamely.

Diana runs a hand through her hair. The headache may have been slightly diminished by her nap but it’s coming back full force with Hannah’s aggravating remarks. “Were you not listening when I practically shouted that I like her?”

Hannah purses her lips but says nothing else for a while.

Diana is grateful for the short reprieve.

First, Lotte and Sucy. Now Hannah. Next is Akko and she isn’t certain she has enough energy – physical and mental – to deal with that later.

She has _ so _ many regrets and it honestly feels as though she’s transported back to her freshman days doing things that any nineteen year old would do except she’s not just _ any _nineteen year old but an heiress of her family’s business with a shit ton of responsibilities and obligations weighing on her shoulders and she shouldn’t have been doing body shots just after her first week in university due to her friend’s goading.

_ Bloody hell. _

“I’m sorry, Diana.”

Surprised at the sudden apology, Diana lifts her head to look at Hannah’s – guilty expression? “Pardon me?”

“You asked me not to meddle but I didn’t listen. I really thought I was helping you, I’m sorry.” Hannah shrugs her shoulders, eyes downcast and trained on the mug between her hands. “Did I fuck things up?”

Oh, that is… Hannah actually apologised and Diana doesn’t know what to feel. In all the years she’s known her, Hannah never admitted she’s in the wrong and _ rarely _ apologises for anything especially not with an actual ‘I’m sorry.’ So to hear her say those words makes Diana’s mind reel.

Diana shakes her head no after a moment. “No, nothing happened. Akko was just… well… she was…” Diana fails to find the appropriate words.

Clingy? Affectionate? Lusting after Diana as much as Diana is lusting after her? On the verge of perishing from the insane amount of unresolved sexual tension between them? Tired of waiting and wants to forego her previous decision?

Hannah observes her, speculation clear in her eyes. “But you look terrible so _ something _ must have happened.”

“Please, don’t hold back and tell me more about how awful I look.”

Hannah snorts and Diana inwardly smiles as she sees her friend’s usual demeanour come back to the surface. It feels a little uncanny to see Hannah look so remorseful and apologetic.

The infantile game was her idea, yes, but the things that happened afterwards were Diana’s doing – or at least should be blamed on her lack of immediate response. Hannah only added fuel to the fire, so to speak.

“You already feel it so no need to elaborate,” says Hannah with a cheeky grin. “But Diana, hey, I’m really sorry. I feel partly responsible for what may have happened last night between you and Akko.”

Diana waves her off. “Apologise to her not to me. Once she wakes up and remembers what happened, she will blame herself.”

And hell if that thought doesn’t fill Diana’s stomach with dread. She knows her conversation with Akko will be… emotional, to say the least.

“I will shoulder all the blame if need be.”

Diana agrees, “As you should.”

Hannah gasps, faux indignance clear on her features. “Oi, you’re supposed to console me.”

“Please, all of last night was your fault.”

_ False. _ Diana wouldn't be in this crossroad if she didn’t let her friend have her way in the first place, so she is partly to blame as well. But she’s getting some fun out of teasing Hannah like this and perhaps she doesn’t deserve this after what she did last night but she will bask in it for the time being.

“Didn’t know you’re this insufferable when hungover and lacking sleep and I’ve known you for _ half _my life.” Hannah narrows her eyes at her. “What did you do to the real Diana? Where’d you hide her?”

“Oh, shut it, you,” Diana admonishes but she feels a tugging at the corners of her lips.

Hannah notices Diana’s vain attempt at hiding her smile and she grins, triumphant. “Gotcha. But hey, Diana, I mean it. I will apologise to Akko later. For meddling and getting her drunk.”

“Everything went according to your plan, I presume?”

Not that there is a need to ask since she already knows the answer but Diana sees no harm in confirming her suspicions.

“Well, we did plan to get Akko wasted since I learned from a credible source she’s an affectionate drunk, so that one went well. _ But _ you didn’t get laid so not _ everything_.”

That certainly explains it. They were all conspirators. “You’re incorrigible. And you sound a lot like O’Neill, it’s nearly repulsive.”

Hannah merely laughs, the sound carefree and loud in the quiet of Diana’s flat. “Why don’t you go lay down beside Akko? Or beside Barbara. Get some sleep. You look like shite.”

Diana rolls her eyes. “Gee, thanks.”

“I’m serious, Diana. Get some rest because we both know after you got that hickey –” Hannah points at Diana’s neck and Diana automatically rubs at the column of her throat, “– you didn’t get enough sleep. Or any. At all.”

“But –” Any protest Diana may have is cut off by Hannah hopping off the stool and coming around the island to haul Diana to her feet and shoo her out of her own kitchen.

“I’ll clean up the living room,” Hannah tells her as Diana just stands there at the entrance of the kitchen. “Barb, Amanda, and I will just order in or eat out for lunch later. You and Akko should sleep in.”

“But –” Diana tries again.

Hannah glares at her and Diana certainly feels like a child again under the intensity of those eyes. “Don’t make me drag you and force you to sleep beside Akko. I’m already giving you the option to sleep wherever.”

Diana swallows any other objection she may have. Is this her flat or what? Why is she being admonished like she’s not an adult herself?

Hannah has become way too comfortable bossing her around.

Begrudgingly, Diana sighs and acquiesces. She won’t win with Hannah, no matter how hard she tries. “Fine. _ But _ wake me up if you’re to go out.”

“Okay. Now, shoo. Sleep.”

With one last grin and wave from Hannah, Diana trudges on her way back to her home office.

She will not sleep beside Akko for obvious reasons and neither will she lie down beside Barbara because that woman knows no personal space when asleep.

Luckily for Diana, a less than an hour nap isn’t sufficient to keep her awake despite her raging thoughts and soon enough, she’s fallen unconscious again on her couch.

* * *

Diana is awoken by a soft shake to her shoulders.

She opens her eyes to see Hannah peering down at her. “Hey. Wanna join us for lunch?”

“What time is it?” Diana asks groggily as she simultaneously rubs at her sleep heavy eyes and sits up.

“A little before twelve. I didn’t wanna wake you but you said to inform you if we leave.” Hannah shrugs. “So, wanna come with us for lunch?”

Diana yawns and as her eyes begin to focus more, she notices Hannah’s already got her peacoat on. “No, I’d rather not. Akko’s still sleeping and I’m loathe to wake her up.”

Hannah nods. “All right. We’ll be back later. Don’t miss us too much.”

“No, what am I to do without you here?” Diana rolls her eyes as she plants both feet on the ground and stands up to stretch out her limbs and groans as she feels her muscles tightening then relaxing.

_ Ah, that feels good. _

“Diana Cavendish, sarcastic? Shocker.” Hannah smiles at her before turning around and heading for the door. She stops just before she reaches the doorknob and turns back around to face Diana again. “Want us to buy you something?”

“Just some food for Akko, please. I’m sure she’ll be starving once she wakes up,” Diana replies, offhandedly, focused on straightening the creases on her shirt.

Due to her inattention, Diana doesn’t notice the glint in Hannah’s eyes just before she says, “Alright. See you later then. Call me if you need anything else.”

Then she’s gone.

When the door clicks shut, Diana takes a deep breath and mulls over what she should do now.

Her mind isn’t as fuzzy and she is no longer feeling hungover either. The four hours of sleep did wonders to her sore limbs and she’s more awake now even without tea.

And yet she still can’t – for the life of her – think of what she should do and say to Akko.

Should she explain everything? Apologise for getting carried away?

What is she supposed to say? Do?

Turns out, the answer to that is to wait outside her own bedroom door, holding a glass of water and two ibuprofen pills.

Diana is still contemplating whether she should knock and peek or just open the door and leave the water and medicine on the bedside table.

Would Akko even be awake if she goes inside?

It’s a little past twelve and if Lotte and Sucy are correct with their estimate, then Akko will be rousing from sleep soon.

Should Diana go for subtle? Pretend nothing out of the ordinary happened? Or should she just be frank and apologise for last night – for letting herself get carried away and enjoying what she shouldn’t?

How will she even console Akko if she remembers everything she’s done?

Diana is still in the middle of pondering the proper course of action when she hears quiet murmurs of Japanese – curses, she presumes with the way the words are spit out.

Without any conscious thought, she turns the knob and walks inside to see Akko lying on her side, curled up against a pillow, body bathed in sunlight that’s streaming through the gaps of the curtains.

Her brunette hair is out of its ponytail and now splayed across the white cushion and Diana stamps down the thought that crosses her mind at seeing Akko’s hair in such a beautiful disarray.

She looks lovely basking in the sunlight.

Diana quietly pads to the bedside table and puts down the glass and medicine on it.

She aches to reach out and run her hands through Akko’s hair like she did yesterday morning; craves to touch and caress her pliant skin, to hold her in her arms, and enjoy the feeling of how perfectly their bodies fit together.

And just neglect what happened last night.

But Diana knows Akko is awake if the scrunched eyes and tight grip on the pillowcase are anything to go by and she doesn’t want to push her if she’s pretending to be asleep to avoid having to talk to her.

Even if Diana’s whole being is screaming at her to do so, to clear things up, and save whatever it is they have from burning down before it can even begin.

“Akko.”

Akko flinches slightly but stays resolute in feigning to be in a deep slumber.

Diana knows Akko must be suffering from a terrible hangover after everything she drank last night and if Akko doesn’t want to talk to her then it’s fine. Diana just needs her to drink some painkillers. 

However, deep down she knows that the ache blooming across her chest isn’t just from the longing to touch and hold Akko.

“I know you’re awake,” Diana informs her quietly as she looks at the edge of the mattress. There’s an urge to sit down on it but Diana knows if she gives in, she won’t ever leave. And Akko seems to need some privacy. “If you don’t want to talk to me about… um, anyway, I brought you some painkillers and water. Drink them, alright? I’ll be in the kitchen if you need anything.”

Diana sighs and swallows the lump in her throat, deciding to shoulder on despite the tightening in her chest. Of all the imagined scenarios her mind has conjured up, Akko ignoring her and pretending to be asleep isn’t one of them.

Thus, she is wholly unprepared for the feeling of hurt making itself known by clawing at her heart.

“Diana, I – wait.”

Diana stops, one hand on the doorknob. She slants her head slightly to the side but doesn’t turn around. Perhaps Akko will be more inclined to talk if she doesn’t have to come face to face with Diana.

Bloody hell, why has it come to this?

“Can we – can we talk?”

Sensing the tremble in Akko’s voice, Diana whirls on her feet and sees Akko sitting up in the middle of the bed, clutching a pillow to her chest with both arms, head downcast, and face hidden by the curtain of her hair.

Overcome with the sudden urge to comfort her, it takes Diana three strides to get to the bed and sit down on the edge of the mattress. She barely resists the urge to reach out. She’s unsure whether Akko will be inclined to accept any form of physical contact from her. “Akko –”

Without lifting her gaze, Akko says in a rush, “I-I’m so sorry, Diana. I don’t remember everything but I remember _ enough _ and I know I did something I shouldn’t have. And I – I’m sorry. I’m sorry I lost control a-and p-pushed you like – like t-that.”

“Akko –”

Whatever Diana’s about to say is cut off by the fierce shaking of Akko’s head. “No, _ don’t_. Don’t – don’t try to console me or tell me that it wasn’t my fault.” Akko takes a shaky breath before lifting her head to look at Diana. “I-I know what I did, Diana, and that is my fault.”

Taken aback by the tears pricking at the corner of those crimson eyes and the utter helplessness and pain she feels at the sight of it, Diana remains quiet and Akko takes it as an indicator to continue.

“I-I would accept any punishment you see fit,” Akko continues, eyes misting even further. And Diana feels as if there’s a fist _ clenching _ her heart at hearing the quiver in Akko’s voice. “You’ve been respectful of our boundaries for two months and I – I practically threw all your hardwork out the window last night. I’m – I’m really sorry.”

When Akko drops her head and says nothing, Diana seizes her chance to speak. “Akko, what happened last night wasn’t solely your fault. I was tipsy, too.”

But Akko is steadfast in blaming herself. “I basically – I practically pressured you into sex. Kuso, I _ forced _ myself on you, Diana, when you clearly didn’t want it!”

When Akko looks at her again, Diana can practically hear the sound of her heart ripping into two at seeing tears streaming down Akko’s cheeks. She reaches a hand out to comfort her – to tell her it’s okay but Akko _ recoils _ from her and Diana tries hard not to take it too personally as her hand heavily drops back down to her lap. 

_ Akko needs space. It’s not – it’s not what you think. _

But even as she tells herself that, Diana isn’t so certain.

_ No, this isn’t about you. _

Diana refuses to allow her emotions get the better of her even as her nose starts to feel sour. “Akko, that is _ not _ what happened.” 

Akko angrily wipes at her cheeks and sniffles. The expression on her face is something Diana doesn’t want to ever see again – full of pain and regret, of thoughts saying that she ruined something dear to her and cannot remedy it with a simple apology.

An expression that Diana never thought she’d see on Akko’s face.

“Was trying to kiss you and begging you to have sex with me not that?” Akko demands, hands gripping the pillowcase so tightly her knuckles are now white. Again, Diana has the urge to reach out and take Akko’s hands in hers. “Diana, you’re supposed to be the smart one here. Just because you like me doesn’t mean I didn’t do something – something terrible. Something _ stupid_.”

Diana forces her hands to not clench the fabric of her trousers as she tries to make Akko see reason. Especially when they’re clearly not in agreement with each other. “I wanted it! Goddamnit, Akko, I wanted you, too, okay? But you were drunk and I know you wouldn’t have done it if you were wasted so –”

“Being wasted isn’t an excuse to do shitty things!” Akko all but shouts, tears running freely down her face. “I was out of line and I – _ god, _ Diana. I feel like I took advantage of you and I am so sorry. I’m ashamed of what I did and –”

Diana shakes her head and despite the warning bells in her head, reaches out again. This time, Akko flinches slightly but doesn’t move away. Diana takes it as a good sign and proceeds to gently and slowly – to give Akko plenty of time to pull away – lay her hand on her forearm.

She doesn’t miss the tingles that run from her fingertips to her arm at the light contact.

“Akko, please. Don’t put all the blame on yourself.” Seeing as Akko isn’t shrugging her hand off, Diana takes the risk and lowers her grip until she’s gently clutching Akko’s wrist. She rubs her thumb against the pulse there, hoping to abate Akko’s worries and fears, to offer her some sense of comfort and assurance.

“I confess, what you did was a little out of character,” Diana admits as she continues caressing the wrist in her grasp. She keeps her focus on Akko who’s looking at her with watery eyes. This is her chance to make things right and she _ cannot _ fuck it up. “I was shocked, yes, but it doesn’t mean that I – Akko, how many times do I have to remind you that I want you, too? But I know you wanted to wait so I respected that.”

The tears cease a little and Akko wipes away at her eyes with the back of her free hand. “But _ I _didn’t. I put you in an awkward situation, Diana. Stop making excuses for me.”

“I’m not,” Diana assures her. “I’m not saying this either to placate you. You did something wrong but I’m not going to crucify you for it when you clearly regret it. And I know you won’t do it again.”

“Of course not!” Akko exclaims around a sniffle. “If I could rewind time, I’d stop when you first said wait. Kuso, I’m sorry, Diana. I was pushy and stupid and I totally would get it if you won’t want to date me anymore.”

As if that’s conceivable. Diana will more likely perish first before her desire to date and be with Akko wanes.

With the sincerest tone she can muster, Diana says, “And I forgive you.”

Even though she believes that she and Akko are both responsible for what happened and she really shouldn’t apologise. Diana let things escalate even when she was the more level headed and sober. She has faults in this, too.

“How could you, though? I – the implications of what I’ve done, Diana… just thinking about them is –” Akko abruptly stops and releases a shaky breath. 

Diana doesn’t want to see Akko like this – looking so vulnerable and broken, none of her usual happiness reflected on her face, her normally warm eyes looking dull and – empty, void of any joy.

But she’s also grasping at straws here. Diana only had one relationship. They never had any big fights or confrontations. The only one that really stands out to her is when her then girlfriend accused her of choosing a company over her own lover and breaking up with her right after.

And Diana only watched her walk away.

So, in all honesty, Diana doesn’t know what to do because she never had to deal with such things before. Though, something in her tells her that if she just lets Akko be like this then it’ll be one of the biggest regrets of her life.

She cannot let Akko shoulder all the blame and think she royally screwed up.

Because she _ didn’t. _

“I know you feel guilty,” Diana starts without actually knowing where she is going with it but Akko’s gloomy eyes implore her to continue even with no solid plan. “And I know you think that what you did was stupid and terrible and deserves some sort of reprimand or punishment.”

“It does,” Akko interrupts.

“Perhaps,” Diana concurs with a small nod. “Or perhaps not because even though being intoxicated isn’t an excuse when you do something stupid, alcohol _ is _ liquid courage. And I do believe that what you did last night was borne out of frustration and longing – the same things that I’m currently experiencing. Or am I wrong to presume that you did what you had because you’re tired of waiting as much as I am but you stand by your word and want to wait this out?”

Akko says nothing and Diana waits with bated breath for any kind of reaction from the woman in front of her. “Y-You’re not wrong,” she finally mutters.

Diana nods but Akko’s too busy with staring adamantly at the pillow in her lap to see the action. “If the situation was reversed, Akko, would you not forgive me?”

“O-Of course I would!” Akko cries, moist eyes wide as she looks up at Diana. “I’d forgive you in a heartbeat because I know it’s difficult to wait and really, I was stupid to think I – _ we _ – could last for twelve weeks without wanting to just – to just… _ do _ it.”

“That is the same reason why I forgive _you_ because I know it’s not easy to be in this situation and I really can’t blame you for acting that way especially with how intoxicated you were.”

“It’s not an excuse,” Akko insists but the fight in her voice is gone, replaced by defeat and exhaustion, evident by the slumping of her shoulders.

Diana agrees, thumb still stroking senseless patterns against Akko’s wrist, “I know. But it already happened and we can beat ourselves up about it over and over but we still won’t be able to move forward. I forgive you, Akko, and I know you won’t do it again.”

Akko shakes her head vehemently, her eyes are still watery but she at least stopped sobbing. “I promise I won’t get drunk again. Or try anything like that. I respect you, Diana, I swear. I wouldn’t have – I wouldn’t have done that if I was sober. I shouldn’t have done that, period.”

Then, as if she hasn’t been crying for the past few minutes, Akko sniffles and squares her shoulders, steely resolve shining in her crimson eyes. “I, Atsuko Kagari, promise to never get drunk again and to thereby refrain from any activities involving alcohol.”

Diana arches an eyebrow at the sudden shift in Akko’s mood but she shakes her head to focus on what Akko just said. “Akko, that’s not – you can drink whatever in moderation. Don’t promise such silly things. One mistake shouldn’t hinder you from enjoying things.” But even as she says that, Diana knows she’s a hypocrite because one thing _ did _ stop her from enjoying her life as much as she could. 

She won’t say that to Akko, though. They have more pressing matters to talk about.

“It’s to never make such a horrible mistake again. And it’s a small price to pay after what I did.”

“If anything I should apologise, too,” Diana tells her. “I let things escalate. Partly because I was exhausted from restraining myself and partly because you’re…” she gestures at Akko, “…you.”

Akko’s puffy cheeks further pinken at Diana’s words. “I still… it’s still mostly my fault.”

“Tell me the real reason why you feel so awful about what happened.”

Akko’s brows scrunch as she tilts her head to the side in confusion. Her eyes gleam with unshed tears. “Nani?”

“The reason why you can’t seem to forgive yourself,” Diana explains. She knows something deeper is bothering Akko and while she might have an inkling of what it is, she can’t be a hundred percent sure. She can never be really certain when it comes to Akko. “You’re upset about what you did and it’s understandable but why are you so adamant –”

“I don’t wanna lose you,” Akko blurts it out like if she didn’t say it quickly, she might never say it. “I don’t want you to like me less… I don’t want to lose this.” She gestures at the air between them with her free hand, eyes darting around the room but never meeting Diana’s.

Diana just blinks. That’s not exactly what she was expecting. She was thinking along the lines of Akko being afraid of upsetting her for pushing their (useless) boundaries. Not something like… _ that. _

“You thought that would make me like you _ less_?” Diana doesn’t mean to sound so appalled but she is. She can’t fully wrap her head around what Akko just said.

Akko nods, meekly, eyes clouding with tears again. Looking at her now, gone is the bubbly and warm ball of sunshine Diana has come to like and adore. In its place is someone bracing herself for the inevitable rejection and pain she thinks she’ll receive.

Sucy’s words ring in Diana’s ears. The words finally making sense to her.

_ “Even when she tries her best, she always ends up being the dumpee.” _

And in that precise moment, she knows what she needs to do.

She needs Akko to know that nothing changes between them. That despite what happened, what they have isn’t something so fragile that can be easily tainted by a drunken kiss instigated by prolonged denial and frustration.

Emboldened, Diana scoots closer to her and reaches out with her other hand to gently wipe away the tears on Akko’s cheeks. She rubs at the tear tracks under those beautiful crimson eyes and smiles when she sees a slight blush blossoming on Akko’s face.

“I _ like _ you, Akko,” Diana whispers, lifting her eyes to catch Akko staring at her with wide eyed wonder. And she can feel the rips in her heart earlier slowly mend themselves as the feeling of adoration and affection she has for this woman in front of her flood her senses. “I want to have sex with you, no point in hiding that, but it’s not just _ that. _ Do you remember when you told me that if I only wanted you for sex, then you would do your best to show me that there is more to you than that? Well, you _ did_. Unconscious and unintentional as it has been, you made me like you, Akko. What I feel for you is beyond sexual attraction.” The corners of her lips tug upwards as she enumerates the reasons why she fancies her. “I like you and the way your bangs are always carefully combed and styled in the morning but would be messy by mid-afternoon. I like how you smile at people – at strangers – because you believe that a smile can lift a person’s spirit up.”

“It’s backed by research,” Akko quietly murmurs.

Diana’s smile grows. “I know. And I like how you never hold yourself back. How you never run out of things to say. Have I ever told you how adorable your ramblings are?”

Akko silently shakes her head no.

“They’re endearing,” Diana tells her. “It shows how passionate you are about the things you love.” With no more tear tracks on Akko’s face, Diana lets her fingers brush back stray hairs away from those red eyes and gently cup Akko’s cheek. She doesn’t fail to hear the sharp intake of breath Akko takes at the action. “I want to take you out on dinners and hear you gush about how good the food is. I want to listen to you talk endlessly for hours because I could never get tired of your voice and the animated motions you do when you tell a story. I want to see you smile, to hear you laugh – more than that, I want to be the _ reason _ that you smile and laugh. What happened last night won’t change that.”

Akko’s eyes begin misting again and Diana internally panics. Did she say something wrong? She honestly doesn’t know where those words came from but they felt right and Diana wanted to say them but what if they were too much? And she was being too forward with her feelings?

And she can’t take them back either because that will only make her look like a liar and make the situation even worse.

However, her thought process halts when Akko reaches up to cover Diana’s hand holding her face with her own. Akko’s palm is soft against the back of her fingers and it honestly should be illegal to feel this _ much _ for someone. “I like you so much, Diana,” she breathes out, the sound barely audible. “I just don’t – I don’t wanna mess things up.”

“You didn’t. And you won’t.” Diana stops her caress on Akko’s wrist only to lift her arm and use both hands to hold Akko’s face in between them. “We’re okay,” Diana assures her and without thinking, – because honestly she needs to hold off on that for a while – she brushes back Akko’s bangs, leans forward, and presses a gentle kiss against Akko’s forehead. The solid feel of Akko’s skin against her lips sends a shiver down Diana’s spine and she lingers far longer than strictly necessary but she can’t find it in herself to care.

Akko needs this reassurance.

And Diana is tired of restraining herself. After all, it’s done her nothing good.

Diana pulls back only to let her forehead rest against Akko’s. She closes her eyes as she feels Akko’s breath intermingling with her own and revels in the calmness that Akko’s proximity brings her.

She wants Akko in every conceivable way but she can safely claim that this – how normal their heads resting against each other’s feel, the warm hand wrapped around her fingers, the slight rise and fall of Akko’s shoulders as she quietly breathes in and out – is something she won’t trade for anything in the world.

Softly, as to not break the serenity of the moment, Diana whispers, “Meeting you that night in Last Wednesday is the best coincidence to ever happen to me. I wouldn’t have that night any other way.”

When Diana pulls back and opens her eyes, Akko has hers closed and her grip on Diana tightens a little.

A stray tear slips from Akko’s closed eyes and just when Diana is about to wipe it away – she wants to brush it off with her lips but she deems that too intimate – Akko throws her arms around her.

The surprised gasp that escapes Diana’s lips is only half-smothered by Akko’s hair against her mouth.

Akko tucks her face against Diana’s shoulder and her voice is muffled as she murmurs repeatedly, “Thank you. Thank you. I don’t know what I did to deserve you but thank you.”

Diana’s hands – which up to that point are suspended in the air due to her initial shock – come down and around Akko’s back to return the hug. She squeezes Akko, hoping that the small action is able to convey what her words weren’t able to.

Her heart is racing in her chest and Diana doesn’t know if it’s their proximity or the sensation of Akko’s body fitting perfectly against hers.

All she knows is that she doesn’t ever want to let her go and she will do anything to never lose this warmth.

Akko pulls back from their embrace and Diana’s heart leaps into her throat when she sees her freshly crying _ again. _ Damn it.

Which deity does Diana need to bribe to stop Akko from sobbing?

“Akko –” she begins, reaching out to wipe the tear away.

“I’m okay, I’m okay,” she insists even as fresh tears continually flow from her eyes. “These are happy tears because even after what I did, you still like me.” She sniffles and brushes her tears away with a wet chuckle.

“Come here,” Diana implores and without waiting, gathers Akko in her arms again. She feels Akko sag against her and she coos soft nothings into her ear as Akko continues weeping against her shoulder.

She now understands the origin of fear in Akko’s eyes. And what Lotte and Sucy meant earlier when they conversed.

She can’t be more grateful to them for coming to tell them about Akko’s past relationship(s).

All this time, Diana thought she’s the only one being burdened by past mistakes and regrets. It is ridiculous and selfish of her to think that Akko doesn’t have emotional baggage of her own. That her reactions and actions aren’t affected by her past.

Why Diana ever thought of that is beyond her own comprehension. She always sees Akko as someone bubbly and warm and it never occurred to her that behind those sunny smiles are bittersweet memories and lessons.

For someone deemed to be intelligent, Diana can be so obtuse.

Granted that _ this _consists of complicated emotions and feelings but still, Diana should’ve known better.

Akko isn’t a concept. She isn’t an idea that’s all sunny smiles and happy memories. She’s a human being carrying her own regrets much like Diana. Their only difference is that Akko still gives away free smiles despite everything that happened to her. 

Lost in her own thoughts, Diana doesn’t notice Akko pulling away from their embrace. 

“I really, really like you, Diana,” Akko whispers, eyes still wet as they continue to stare at Diana’s own. “I don’t wanna mess things up with you.”

“I really, really like you, too. And I know that you won’t. Nothing you do will make me like you any less. And that includes you talking with your mouth full.”

Akko chuckles and Diana smiles at having pulled a happy reaction from her.

Her positive mood is further reinforced when Akko doesn’t pull away and simply closes her eyes when Diana reaches up again and her fingers trace a path along Akko’s pronounced cheekbone, down to the strong line of her jaw, and tenderly swipes her thumb across Akko’s lower lip.

When Akko takes a gulp of air, Diana realizes what she’s been doing and hastily pulls back. Bloody hell. Just because they’re okay now doesn’t mean she can touch Akko however she pleases.

Yet, before Diana can fully retreat, Akko’s hand comes up and grasps her wrist.

“Don’t stop,” Akko murmurs softly. “I like it.”

Diana swallows and nods even though Akko cannot see her with eyes closed.

Eventually, emotional exhaustion gets to them both and Diana has half the mind to make Akko drink the ibuprofen pills and water on the nightstand before they settle down against the plush pillows.

They don’t speak as Diana leans back and pulls Akko down against her chest. Or when Akko wraps an arm around Diana’s waist and sighs in contentment. Or when Diana feels Akko clinging onto her with a vise like grip as if afraid that if she lets up, she will lose Diana.

They lie there in silence, their even breaths and pounding hearts the only sounds in the bedroom.

Not long after they’ve settled down, Diana feels her heart calming down as she gets used to feeling Akko against her. She looks down at the mop of brunette hair and feels adoration flood her heart at seeing Akko snoring softly through parted lips.

She looks peaceful now. No creases of worry etched on her beautiful face. The only remaining sign that Akko even cried is the puffiness of her cheeks.

Diana smiles fondly and places a gentle kiss on top of Akko’s head, glad they were able to fix whatever crack last night’s incident left. She doesn’t know what she would’ve done if they hadn't – doesn’t want the terrifying thoughts to plague her mind when she should just be enjoying the feeling of Akko’s body fitting perfectly with hers.

With the soothing presence of Akko tucked comfortably against the crook of her neck and the lulling sensation of Akko’s ribs moving against her, Diana slowly begins to fall into the deep recesses of sleep and envisages a place where she can love freely – with no fear and hesitation, with no traces of the past haunting her.

But she knows, even with regrets and mistakes of the past, the only place she wants to be in is where Akko is.

It’s the last thought Diana has before she lets sleep and fatigue fully claim her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Homegirl Diana needs all the sleep she can get so I gave her lots. Nobody disturb her.


	25. Week Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many times can I make Diana wake up at the start of a chapter in one fic? The answer is as many times as possible. She will have another waking moment later on, believe me.
> 
> Also, remember on a previous A/N I said what the hell is a 10k word chapter? Yeah, well, what the hell is an 11k one? 
> 
> Thank you all for your wonderful comments and support! You guys rock (and strong since you're still here after all the INSANE amount of sexual tension), I salute all of you.
> 
> A huge shout out to Ryu_No_Me for beta reading this chapter. He's the one who catches all my pesky mistakes :)

Waking up with Akko in her bed is, frankly, becoming a common occurrence. So much so that Diana thinks she will have to adjust to waking up alone come tomorrow morning.

She doesn’t linger too much on relishing the feeling of Akko’s arm wrapped around her waist, with her hair tickling Diana’s neck and cheek; doesn’t dare categorize the emotions swarming in her chest at feeling how Akko’s body perfectly fits against hers (that thought doesn’t and will never grow old); doesn’t wish that this becomes her everyday reality soon. She knows that if she does any of those things, she will never get out of bed.

Instead, she puts effort into removing Akko’s arm from her waist without disturbing her peaceful sleep.

She fails though because Akko stirs just when Diana sits up.

Akko’s brunette hair is sticking out in all directions but Diana has never seen a more beautiful sight. The sun’s setting rays through the curtain gaps highlight her hair, giving it an almost orange hue. Diana’s breath catches in her throat.

_ She’s so beautiful. _

“Hey,” Akko croaks out, voice laden with sleep that Diana shouldn’t find adorable but does so, anyway. “What time is it?”

A glance at the clock shows Diana that she enjoyed sleeping with Akko far too much. When was the last time she was this comfortable to sleep with no fear of nightmares terrorizing her?

_ Just yesterday morning when you were in Akko’s arms, too _, her mind supplies.

“A little after six,” Diana answers with a blush that she hopes Akko doesn’t notice. She really needs to put a lid on her thoughts if she wants to survive this alive and sane.

Akko sits up as well and stretches her arms above her head with a groan.

_ Oh, holy mother of – _

Diana swears she tries her best _ not _ to look but she fails so miserably that her eyes end up hungrily drinking in the sliver of smooth, _ smooth _pale skin displayed by Akko’s shirt riding up.

_ Isn’t that damn shirt supposed to be oversized? Goddamnit. It wasn’t _ that _ oversized after all. _

She’s quick to avert her eyes to the wall when Akko finishes stretching and turns to look at her.

Diana can feel her cheeks blaze with embarrassment and well… arousal.

_ Bloody hell. Stop being a hormonal teenager for just one second! _

“I’ll check if Hannah dropped off some food for us,” Diana says without meeting Akko’s eyes. She shouldn’t be checking her out _ especially _alone in her bedroom. Those things are forbidden and will only result in regrets.

No, what she needs to do is to feed Akko because she knows she must be starving after not eating anything before they went back to sleep together.

“Di-Diana,” Akko stammers out just when Diana’s about to get to her feet.

Having regulated her breathing and the blush tinting her cheeks, Diana turns to meet Akko’s eyes. She can’t read the expression on her face. “Yes?”

“Are we still okay?”

Oh.

_ Oh, Akko. _

Diana reaches out, cupping Akko’s cheek with one hand. It’s a daring move and she’s honestly becoming bolder now too after everything that has happened (and despite her raging thoughts), but she doesn’t really care anymore. She wants Akko and she wants her to know it, to feel just how much Diana fancies her.

“Of course,” she reassures her with a tender smile she hopes will abate Akko’s fears. Diana can’t will her worries away with just a confession and if she needs to be affectionate – or as affectionate as their professional relationship will allow – then so be it.

For Akko.

Even if Diana doesn’t even remember the relationship cues and advices her friends had taught her a long time ago.

“Promise?” Akko whispers, leaning against Diana’s touch. Her crimson eyes are full of hope and despite seeing some of the usual warmth in them, Diana can still detect the lingering fear and worry that what they talked about was all in her head.

Heavens, what Diana will do to just erase any lingering doubts Akko has and make her believe _ nothing _can change Diana’s mind and feelings for her. She’s in this for the long haul.

Even if they are yet to officially start dating.

“I promise,” she vows quietly.

Reassured, Akko nods. “Thank you.”

With a smile, Diana pulls back and gets to her feet. Just because she told herself she will be affectionate with Akko doesn’t mean she’ll start in her bedroom. That’s just asking for trouble.

“Wash up if you want to,” Diana tells Akko with one corner of her lips quirked. “You know the drill by now, I’m sure.”

Akko grins, eyes alight with mirth and the cheeriness in her voice as she answers, “You betcha,” makes Diana beam before she leaves Akko to freshen up.

Diana is expecting to see some note on her kitchen counter alongside bags of food. She isn’t expecting her friends to be lounging in her living room with knowing grins plastered on their faces even as their eyes are focused on the movie playing on the TV and hands occupied with popcorn buckets when Diana emerges from the hall.

“Well, well, well. You finally decided to grace us with your presence, huh?” is the first thing that Amanda tells her. Her eyes are practically _ glowing _with humour.

Fortunately, Akko has taken up the offer to wash up so Diana has some time to warn them off from teasing them.

She isn’t sure if Akko will appreciate the teasing especially after what they talked about earlier.

“Save your mischief for another day, O’Neill,” Diana says after looking over her shoulder to check if Akko will come out of the bedroom anytime soon. “And I’ll be indebted to you.”

Amanda and Barbara raise an eyebrow at that but Diana has no time to explain because she then hears Akko padding her way towards them into the living room.

She turns on her heels just in time to see Akko beaming at her.

“Hey, so I was wondering if you’d like to have – oh.” Akko’s smile turns into an expression of surprise when she sees the others sitting comfortably on the couch and armchair. “Guys! You’re still here. Thought for sure you left.”

“We did,” Hannah agrees after munching at a handful of popcorn. “For brunch anyway. We bought you Chinese.” She points to the paper bags on the coffee table. “You must be starving.”

“Oh, heck yeah, I am! Thanks!” Akko exclaims before she practically sprints to the coffee table and takes the vacant armchair opposite Barbara. She retrieves the containers out of the bag and sets them down on the table with a wide grin.

Except for her slightly puffy eyes, Akko looks as cheerful as usual.

All of them watch her with amused smiles. Akko and food go hand in hand so Diana isn’t exactly surprised to see such enthusiastic reaction from her but it is still endearing and adorable to see.

Especially after what happened earlier.

Diana still can’t believe the words she has spoken and even though she meant every single one of them, she’s not used to such… emotional confession, even more so since it came from her.

Although she reckons that it was due for a long time, anyway.

Diana focuses back in time to see Akko grinning and beckoning her to come closer.

“Come join me, Diana. You must be starving, too.”

“We did buy that for you both,” Barbara murmurs, glancing at them for a brief moment before focusing back on the movie, a hint of a smile on her lips.

Diana, ignoring the sly smirks thrown her way by Hannah and Amanda, walks over to sit on the arm of the chair Akko is occupying.

“Wanna switch?” Akko asks, looking up at her, still wearing that bright smile of hers.

Her smile should really be illegal. Or at least be recognized to be as blinding as looking directly at the sun.

“I’m alright here,” Diana assures her with a small smile of her own. She feels kind of… weird, being back to normal with Akko after all that transpired. As if they should talk more about what they _ talked about. _

Everything about and involving Akko is new territory and Diana isn’t sure what to expect.

“You sure?”

“Positive.”

“Aight.” Akko nods and proceeds to give her an opened container of chow mein, potstickers, and chopsticks, the smell of the food wafting out and making Diana’s stomach rumble.

After all, she hasn’t had anything aside from a half cup of tea and while she is used to skipping meals, she feels a little dizzy now after the adrenaline of their emotional conversation has subsided and her mind has redirected its attention to her other bodily needs.

Thankfully, aside from a few cursory glances from her friends, she and Akko eat in relative silence with only the movie sounds as the background noise.

“Hey, Akko,” Amanda says when they are halfway through eating. Diana eyes her warily. She doesn’t completely trust her to keep the teasing toned down. “You stay in the dorms, right? I can drop you off.”

“Sweet. Thanks, but what about Hannah?” Akko asks with a mouthful and she really shouldn’t be cute but she _ is _and Diana can’t even find it in herself to be annoyed at her lack of eating etiquette.

Frankly, she’s used to Akko talking with her mouth full by now.

And she really does like her even when she does it.

_ What a sap. _

Hannah waves her concern off. “Oh, don’t mind me. Barb’s my ride.”

“Are you going back to London tonight?” Diana asks, finally contributing something to the conversation. She is always content with observing from the sidelines but she has no idea what her friends are planning to do especially since they could’ve just gone home after dropping their food off but instead chose to stay here and wait for them.

_ Or they just stayed to have a chance to tease us again_, Diana thinks bitterly.

“Yeah, I have an early business transaction tomorrow,” Hannah answers but doesn’t elaborate further.

Diana doesn’t try to push the topic, either. Hannah would’ve told her what it was if she thought it was worth sharing or of utmost importance.

She doesn’t miss Amanda’s arm slung over Hannah’s shoulders tighten, though.

“How’s London, anyway?” Akko inquires, red eyes flickering between the other occupants of the room.

Diana arches an eyebrow at the query. “You’ve never been?”

Akko sounds sheepish when she answers, “Blytonbury and Glastonbury are literally the only places I’ve been. Busy with uni stuff and travel expenses aren’t cheap.”

That makes sense. “We should probably go sometime,” Diana offers and is rewarded with a smile. _ Cute_. “It’s not as picturesque as advertised, though, I’m afraid.”

“It’s gloomy,” Hannah adds with an eye roll. “So you’re not missing out much.”

Hannah never liked London since it’s where her ‘prison’ (her words, not Diana’s) is located so Diana can’t blame her for her unenthusiastic response.

Akko lifts her head to catch Diana’s eyes, as if asking if it is true.

Diana gives her a shrug. Their family manor isn’t in Central London and while Wedinburgh has a fairer weather compared to London’s, it is still relatively cloudy.

“If you’re going to London, you should go to the Cavendish manor, too,” Barbara pipes in as if she can sense Diana’s line of thought. “Haven’t been there in a while, though, but I’m sure it’s as impressive as I remember.”

“Oh, is it as lavish as I think it is?” Amanda asks, lips curling into a smirk as she looks at Diana whose only response is the furrowing of her eyebrows. “Heard it’s a huge ass place.”

Hannah hums. “Think of an enormous mansion in the US but make it more British and stylish.”

Barbara snickers while Amanda’s face darkens slightly.

“That’s a thinly veiled insult,” O’Neill remarks but she doesn’t seem as offended as Diana thought she might have been.

_ That’s new_, she notes, idly wondering what has changed with the two’s dynamics. They seem… different. Not more mature because that’s too generous considering their complicated status in the past but some_thing _has shifted between them.

Something good, Diana hopes.

“Cavendish manor is one of the most lavish European noble houses,” Barbara explains to Akko who is looking more confused by the second.

“Nothing has changed, though,” Diana comments offhandedly. She doesn’t go as much to their family’s manor because one: her aunt is a headache she doesn’t want to deal with if she has a say in the matter; and two: the huge house feels empty and hollow – void of the happiness it reeked of when her mother was still alive.

So, Diana has her reasons not to go.

And while Akko is not privy to those, Diana’s heart still soars when Akko asks her if it is okay to do so, eyes bright with concern and worry – for her.

All for her.

They are not even dating yet but Diana already feels like the luckiest woman on Earth.

_ Bloody hell. _If this thing with Akko goes down in flames, Diana is absolutely certain it will wreck her. Even more than her last relationship did. And that one lasted for a year and a half.

She’s in too deep.

It should be scary.

But it isn’t – not anymore.

This is Akko. She’s different.

“After your internship,” Diana promises her with a smile that Akko returns with glee.

They hold eyes for longer than they should considering they have company but Diana doesn’t care.

Akko’s eyes are captivating and full of unspoken words and Diana doesn’t mind getting lost in them even with her friends here. She can stare at those beautiful orbs and never tire of them, of the emotions that flicker in them.

Perhaps, she does deserve their teasing after all because she has it so badly it is palpable.

“Diana, can I borrow your charger?” Hannah asks out of nowhere, breaking the gaze between Diana and Akko.

Blue eyes lift to see Hannah with her best imitation of a puppy look.

It isn’t as effective as Akko’s.

“It’s in my room,” Diana tells her, picking at her food.

“Can you get it?”

Diana arches an eyebrow, intrigued. Hannah takes whatever she wants in her flat. Why is she asking now? “I don’t know, can’t you?”

Hannah gives her a pleading smile that does nothing to provide Diana with an answer. “Please?”

“I can,” Akko pipes in after swallowing a mouthful of her food.

“No! I mean, finish your food first, Akko,” Hannah amends, raising Diana’s suspicions even further. “Aren’t you starving? You should stay here and just let Diana get the charger since it’s hers and all. Besides you won’t even happen to know where it is, right? Diana has feet, she can get it for me.”

Did Hannah just… _ ramble_?

She never does that. Why would she – 

_ Ah_.

She gets it now. Darn it. She’s so slow on the uptake lately.

Diana puts down her food on the coffee table and gets up. “I’ll get it,” she tells Akko. “Go eat, alright?”

Without waiting for Akko’s reply, Diana walks out of the living room.

Back in her bedroom, the first thing Diana notices is that the bed is made as pristinely as she would’ve done it herself. She idly wonders how quickly Akko did it. Must be from all those times she probably woke up late and had to hurry. 

The thought of Akko rushing with a toast between her teeth as she moves around her room is too amusing and adorable it leaves a smile on Diana’s face.

That sight will most likely make Diana’s day if she ever gets to see it.

She moves on from the bed to close the curtains, shrouding the room in darkness. She idly wonders what Hannah will say to Akko.

Even though she didn’t want to leave Akko’s side – heaven knows she would never do so voluntarily – Diana also knows what the look on Hannah’s face meant. She understood from her pleading eyes and the uncharacteristic blabber that Hannah needed to get Akko alone and even though curiosity burned in her, Diana knows the apology isn’t meant for her.

Hannah already apologised to her. Akko deserves to hear hers without the need to be self-conscious because Diana is there, hovering behind her, like a metaphorical devil on the shoulder.

She appreciates Hannah actually owning up to her deeds the night before and the ramifications they have caused. She’s become a better person now – a better version of herself when Diana first met her – and Diana can’t be more proud of the growth her friend has had.

It takes a lot of humility to admit you were in the wrong and apologise.

With no other things to arrange, Diana takes the charger from her drawer and notices her reflection in the mirror in her passing.

“Shit.”

The hickey on her neck is… really prominent and it’s undoubtedly the reason why O’Neill was throwing sly looks at her general direction.

_ Ugh. _

It is a wonder how Akko hasn’t noticed it earlier, though.

A blessing, too, because now Diana has the opportunity to hide it under a layer of concealer. She doesn’t want to see Akko panicking and apologising again after seeing she’s left a mark on Diana’s skin the night before.

Especially when it can be covered by makeup anyway.

As she dabs powder on it, Diana’s eyes zone in on the bed behind her through the vanity table’s mirror.

Akko slept there.

In her bed. With Diana.

For two nights in a row.

Now that her attention has focused on something else, Diana can smell Akko’s perfume enveloping the room, the scent attached to the bubbly woman herself and the memories they’ve made together – here.

She is sure if she buries her face into one of the pillows, Akko’s scent will be there too.

She shouldn’t, but Diana wishes that Akko will stay the night again. And again. And again. Until there’s nothing left but Akko’s perfume wrapping Diana in an invisible but warm and gentle embrace, muting everything else on the outside even when Akko’s not here herself.

_ Okay, let’s not get ahead of ourselves_, Diana tells herself gently as she finishes applying the concealer. _ Go out on a date with her first. _

Supposing she has given Hannah (and hopefully O’Neill, too) enough time to apologise, Diana walks out of her room to rejoin her friends.

She strains to hear what they are saying and hopes they are already done but that thought vanishes and is replaced with curiosity when she catches what Hannah is saying.

Diana almost automatically places her back against the wall to avoid being seen. She hates eavesdropping but it seems as though that Hannah has yet to finish her apology.

“… so I’m really sorry, Akko. It won’t happen again, I promise.”

“Can’t promise to stop teasing you, though,” Diana hears Amanda say which is closely followed by slapping noises and a pained, “Ow, ow, ow. Alright, _ alright_! We’ll try – _ keep _ – it on a minimum.”

“No worries, I swear!” is Akko’s laughing reply. Diana can already imagine her waving her hands in front of her with a bright smile that can dispel anyone’s woes. “I was just worried about Diana’s reaction, that’s all.”

Even when the apology is meant for her, Akko still worries about Diana.

Her thoughts go back to her conversation with Lotte and Sucy again.

Akko is, indeed, frightened of making mistakes that will cost her their developing relationship. Diana can’t be more grateful that she talked to Akko’s friends which gave her valuable insight into Akko’s past relationships.

What has she ever done to deserve such a pure and kind soul?

“Diana _ adores _ you,” Hannah is saying. “You talk with your mouth full and she still looks at you with lovey dovey eyes.”

_ She does? _

“She really hates that?” Akko asks in a quiet voice Diana has to strain to hear.

“It just annoys her,” Barbara answers instead when there is no forthcoming reply from Hannah.

“Not when it’s with you, though,” Hannah assures.

Diana can picture Akko tilting her head to the side as she curiously asks, “How’d you know?”

“You did it earlier and all Diana did was smile fondly,” answers Hannah. Diana can almost _ hear _ and _ see _the smirk on her face. “If that were Amanda, she would’ve smacked her behind the head. So trust me when I say you have nothing to worry about.”

“Cav’s smitten,” Amanda says with a chuckle. “What a lesbian.”

Okay, that is enough of her friends revealing things to Akko.

Diana did say she likes Akko no matter what but to be tattled on by her friends? No, thank you. She’s already doing a good job of being obvious about her feelings for Akko all on her own.

She makes sure her feet create as much noise as possible to alert her friends of her arrival as she pads her way back to the living room.

“You drowned in there or something?” O’Neill asks once Diana gives Hannah her charger.

They act like they’re just watching the movie instead of having a meaningful conversation and Diana wishes their secretive nature is also applied when it involves her and Akko.

“Or something,” Diana replies as she reclaims her seat on the arm of Akko’s chair and picks up her food to continue eating.

They all lapse into comfortable silence after that. Something Diana never thought is possible with the combination of different personalities in the room.

She isn’t complaining, though. She does need some peace and quiet.

“Not to be a spoilsport but, Akko, do you wanna get going? I’m kinda beat after last night and I require more sleep,” Amanda says once the movie ends with Hannah and Barbara teary eyed.

Granted that the two are hopeless romantics and will cry over anything remotely tragic but Diana doesn’t even know what is so sad about the film. Perhaps it’s due to her attention being solely focused on Akko as she watched the movie with rapt attention. The way those crimson eyes lit up or drooped with sadness depending on the scenes playing out were much, much more captivating than any artistic cinematography.

Either way, Diana’s enjoyed the quiet time they spent together even with other people in the room.

It almost felt like… a normal thing to do with Akko and her friends.

And Diana shouldn’t have her hopes up but her friends get along well with Akko and what’s so terrible about wishing for every weekend to be like this?

Spending time with the people she cares about and just enjoying her days off.

Her life has become a routine of work, work, sleep, a hangout with friends thrown in once in a while, and more work that the simplest things excite her and have her wishing for more.

Akko changed that, though.

And for once, Diana is certain it’s for the better.

They get going after Hannah and Barbara have gathered their wits and things.

Her three friends (yes, O’Neill is officially included in her friends list now) move to the hall near the lift after saying their gratitude and farewell, giving Diana and Akko time to talk between themselves without anyone else overhearing.

Another thing Diana appreciates is that they know when they should give them privacy.

Everything comes with a price, however, but Diana is willing to conceal her irritation at O’Neill’s two thumbs up she throws her way when Akko isn’t looking. 

“So,” Akko begins, teeth worrying at her bottom lip as they stand at the threshold of Diana’s front door.

Diana only glances momentarily at the action before she decidedly looks at the wall behind Akko’s shoulder. She can’t get her mind out of the gutter if she thinks about wanting to bite on Akko’s lip herself.

She still did it, darn it._ Stupid brain. _

“Uh, thank you for everything this weekend,” Akko tells her with a hesitant smile, mistaking Diana’s lack of response for something else. “I had fun.”

“If anything, _ I _ should be thanking _ you_.” Diana folds her arms across her chest as she leans against one side of the door frame. “You made my usually boring weekend eventful.”

“Even with –”

“Even with that,” Diana assures her. Knowing her friends are just down the hall outside and might be spying on them, she opts to take Akko’s hand in hers instead of reaching out to touch her cheek. She brushes her thumb against the knuckles and smiles at seeing the slight blush on Akko’s cheek. “I like you, Akko. Things haven’t changed between us. Although,” she amends after a beat, “I suppose I might be… I might try to be… more uh, well, affectionate, if you don’t mind?”

She didn’t mean for it to be spoken out loud but Diana wants to have Akko’s consent on this, _ needs _to know if she’s okay with Diana being more demonstrative of her feelings for her.

Akko wants to wait.

And while in the past, Diana was the one hesitant about pursuing this connection between them, she still needs to know if Akko is on board with this new progression on her part.

A lot has changed after what happened last night and Diana isn’t throwing caution to the wind.

This relationship with Akko is as concrete as it is fragile – _ like a cement block_, she thinks with a wry smile.

She has to be careful, cautious.

“Within our agreed boundaries, of course,” Diana adds when Akko just stares at her with wide unblinking eyes. Did she overdo it? “If that’s not alright with you then you don’t need to worry. I don’t want to put you in an awkward position wherein you feel obligated to reciprocate especially since I’m your boss and –”

Akko pulls her hand back only to throw her arms around Diana’s shoulders and squish her into a tight, warm embrace.

Diana squeaks in surprise but wraps her arms around Akko’s waist after a moment’s hesitation.

She’s only been hugged by Akko twice but Diana thinks the various feelings the embrace brings are her new favourite things in the world.

Warm, soft, full of happiness and hope. Everything that Akko is and more.

“I’d like that,” Akko whispers against the shell of her ear and Diana feels shivers travel down her spine at the sensation. She hopes Akko doesn’t notice. “I’d like that very much.”

Akko pulls back but instead of pulling away completely, her hands stay atop Diana’s shoulders. “Can I reciprocate?”

“Only if you want to,” Diana agrees with a slight blush. She doesn’t want Akko to feel beholden to return her affections especially after what happened. But Diana supposes it’s better to slowly ease themselves into it instead of fully suppressing their desires.

Heaven knows they’re just tripping on their own feet after restraining themselves so badly.

Akko exclaims, “I want to!” before she’s embracing Diana again.

She can get used to this.

Gods, Diana can get used to this warmth. To having Akko in her arms with hardly any space between them.

And if that isn’t enough of an evidence to how much she likes Akko, then she doesn’t know what is.

“I should probably go,” Akko says once they’re apart. This time, her hands return to the pockets of her coat. Her eyes are as bright as what Diana always sees and it brings her happiness to see Akko back to her usual sunny self. “Don’t want them to be waiting too long for me.” She jerks her head to the general direction of their friends.

“Of course,” Diana agrees. “Be careful on your way home. Text me when you get there?”

Akko nods, beaming. “See you tomorrow, Diana.”

And with one last hug and a smile, Akko bids Diana a goodnight and a goodbye.

She watches her skip happily down the hall and waits until Akko and her friends enter the lift.

The flat is decidedly duller without Akko’s bright smiles illuminating it up.

Diana doesn’t let her mind wander too much as she cleans and arranges the things in the living room.

She doesn’t want to overthink things and end up second guessing herself with every decision and words she did and said this weekend.

She stands by what she said to Akko. She _ will _do her best to show her affections for her despite their professional boundaries in the way.

Of course, Diana has to be careful whenever they’re in the presence of others but the perquisite of having the girl you like as your assistant is you can have her in your office almost all the time and no one will bat an eye.

Or at least, Diana hopes so.

Who cares, though? It’s been a long time since Diana has discarded the worries of being found out that she’s infatuated with her bubbly assistant.

Besides, Akko’s eighth week starts tomorrow.

Five more weeks until the end of her internship.

They’ve already waited for two months. Surely, another one won’t kill them.

It entails five more weeks of torturous waiting, sure, but at the end of it all is the freedom to date Akko – to hold and touch her, to kiss her without the fear of breaking the rules.

Diana can live with that.

She just has to put her control in an iron cast and she’ll be fine.

When she enters her bedroom, though, and smells Akko’s perfume still lingering in the air, she knows an iron cast control isn’t enough.

But anything for Akko.

Anything at all.

She deserves it and more.

* * *

“You’re pissed and it’s only ten,” is the first thing that Akko says when she enters Diana’s office the following day.

Diana barely looks up from her laptop. She has to finish the presentation for today and she only has – she glances at the time and curses under her breath – thirty minutes before the stockholders’ meeting. She wouldn’t be in this situation if only she managed to remember that the meeting is this Monday and she has yet to wrap up the presentation she started last week.

Sure, it’s the small scale stockholders’ meeting they conduct during mid-June or July, with most of the attendees being mere representatives and it’s nowhere near as grand and big as the one they hold in hotels at the end of the year but it’s _ still _ a meeting and Diana is the CEO.

She shouldn’t be scrambling around trying to wrap things up in time.

Not that anyone can blame her really. A lot has happened since Friday night – from her showing her vulnerable side to Akko to the impromptu hangout with her friends and subordinates to that ‘incident,’ the talks that happened thereafter, and the teasing glances and sly smiles when she and Akko woke up.

Even after she’s been left alone, Diana didn’t have the time – or the care – to worry about corporate meetings.

And really, where else could she fit a PowerPoint presentation she had to do when she’s barely had the time to _ breathe _the past weekend?

Now it’s Monday and she’s cramming the last few slides of the presentation and she’s not exactly enthused to see Chloé later.

So, yes, Diana _ is _pissed even though it’s only ten.

“Has anyone arrived at the conference room already?” she asks as she continues typing, only sparing her assistant a brief glance. She can’t bear to get distracted especially when Akko is looking sinfully good with a blood red cotton blouse with the ends tucked under a tight black pencil skirt that show off her toned calves.

What is with this woman and those wickedly short and skintight skirts?

A lot of things about Akko _ should _be illegal in Diana’s opinion.

Akko has folders tucked under one arm and the company phone in her other hand and immediately perks up at the question. “None yet. No one messaged me they’ll be late though so you can expect them to arrive in about twenty-five minutes.”

Diana hums and continues double checking the slides. She is sure half of the stockholders will only send in a representative like her aunt usually did, however, she still has to ensure that everything is properly accounted for.

“Need help?”

Diana blinks up at Akko who’s giving her an adorable smile and her mind actually barricades any other thought that isn’t of Akko.

She seems back to her usual sunny self and Diana can’t be more glad.

Even when Akko appeared to be fine yesterday, Diana thought things might feel awkward or strained between them today. And even if the thoughts were mostly created and backed up by fear, they were very much still valid.

After what happened between them, Akko might want to put some needed distance between them. Or change her mind about her agreement with Diana regarding displays of affection.

But there is no forthcoming change of heart from her.

So having Akko like this puts Diana’s mind at ease.

They really are okay.

“You’re spacing out,” Akko comments with a frown, eyes crinkling with worry and Diana shakes her head to rid of the haze that momentarily covered her eyes.

Diana smiles, hoping to assuage Akko’s concern. “I’m alright. Just… thinking.”

Akko nods and doesn’t push it. She can see the hurry in which Diana is working. “Do you need me to prepare anything else?”

“Did you already print out the files?” Diana asks instead, eyes trained on her laptop screen again as she continues typing things out.

“Yep.”

“The snacks?”

“Prepared and ready to be eaten.” Akko beams with an awkward thumbs up considering her hands are full at the moment.

“Coffee and tea?” Diana inquires, knowing everyone has a penchant for drinking something during meetings to stop themselves from zoning out.

“I already had someone bring in freshly brewed coffee and hot water for tea.”

“Projector?”

“Tested and checked thrice.”

Diana nods, satisfied. Everything seems to be ready. _ Except for her. _ “Wonderful as always. Thank you, Akko.”

Akko grins, proud to receive such a compliment from Diana.

And if that’s what she’ll see every time she does it, then Diana will do it more often. Self-indulging, sure, but who will stop her?

She likes Akko. And it’s damn time she shows it.

* * *

With the PowerPoint presentation completed and double checked, Diana and Akko come down to the 16th floor together.

Their arms brush once and the mere touch of Akko’s skin against her has Diana’s _ whole _body tingling and mind short circuiting for a few seconds.

Heavens, the reactions this woman gets out of her are unbelievable. Akko can probably look at her and Diana will melt into a puddle of lesbian goo.

_ Oh, right. _That already happens.

Quite often, too.

But she has to keep her mind from straying. She has a meeting and it will do her no good to have her mind full of thoughts about Akko.

She can do that later.

Diana mentally notes of the points she will make in the meeting today as the lift descends to the 16th floor. She’s ready despite the hurry she found herself in earlier.

She’s wholly unprepared for the person waiting for them, though.

“Ma chérie.”

Diana’s confident stride halts as Chloé comes into view as they walk out of the lift, a wide grin spread on her face and accenting her high cheekbones.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she sees Akko stiffen slightly. Diana guesses Akko remembers Chloé after the many times she had to tell the French woman that Diana was busy.

Chloé excuses herself from the person she’s conversing with and walks – _ saunters, Jesus, can she be any more obvious? _– towards them and she leans forward and kisses both of Diana’s cheeks, lingering for a tad too long that Diana is certain there are faint marks of Chloé’s pink lipstick on her cheeks.

_ Oh, bloody hell. _

Chloé has always been affectionate with her and while Diana had no qualms about it before, Akko is _ literally _standing just behind her shoulder and what will she think?

She’s just resolved to become more affectionate with_ Akko _and now Chloé is stomping down on her plans already, darn it.

“Looking gorgeous as ever,” Chloé compliments with a teasing smile as she pulls back and Diana barely resists the urge to step back and put some needed distance between them.

Diana notes there are some actual stockholders mingling with others and it won’t do her any good if she were to act hostile especially to the only Mercier daughter.

Their families have ties and connections that go way back.

And Chloé knows this.

She’s exploiting it.

The audacity of this woman.

“Good morning, Miss Mercier,” Diana greets with as much politeness as she can muster despite the rising irritation she can feel. She doesn’t need this. Her frustration of Chloé hasn’t subsided ever since her lack of cooperation last Friday, it was only buried for a while when she was busy worrying about other things.

“Oh, drop the formalities, ma chérie.” Chloé doesn’t even mask her flirtatious tone as she lifts and rubs her hands against Diana’s forearms in what should be a friendly gesture but only succeeds in infuriating Diana further. “It’s as if we don’t have history.”

Diana scowls before she schools her expression into neutrality. Chloé knows which buttons to push just as much as Andrew does. Perhaps the two are partners in crime. Or separated twins at birth considering how good they are with grating her nerves. “We don’t,” she grits out.

Brown eyes roll. “Why you deny us is beyond me.”

“There is no us, Chloé. There wasn’t and there never will be.”

Chloé fakes a gasp. It’s too sorrowful to be genuine. “Oh, Diana, ma chérie, nothing is set in stone. Don’t knock it ‘til you’ve tried it.”

Diana arches a blonde brow. “You’re better with English,” she notes.

Which, in hindsight, is a mistake because it shows that Diana pays enough attention to notice. She _ doesn’t, _not intentionally, anyway. But it’s hard to not comment when she knows Chloé had a difficult time speaking English when they were children.

“You inspire me,” she says with a wink and Diana swallows her repulsion.

She really should’ve kept her mouth shut. “Enough with the theatrics. We have a meeting to attend and people are waiting.”

Chloé shrugs but instead of turning her back on Diana and walking towards the conference room, she steps closer to her and leans in.

“What are you doing?” Diana hisses under her breath, trying to catch Chloé’s eyes and convey her irritation at her lack of decorum.

But Chloé isn’t looking at her. Her eyes are trained on Akko over Diana’s shoulder. “Laying claim on what’s mine.” Then without further ado, she reaches up, her aim clear as her fingers brush against Diana’s hair.

However, before she can touch her face, Diana’s own hand comes up and clasps Chloé’s wrist in hers. Not wanting Akko to hear anything else, Diana mutters, “Arrȇte, Chloé.”

Chloé raises an eyebrow at her sudden shift to French but goes along. “Pourquoi? Est-ce que c'est à cause de ton assistante?”

“Non, tu agis de manière inappropriée.”

“Tu es trop sérieuse, ma chérie,” Chloé teases but relents, nonetheless. She steps back and shoots Diana a mischievous grin. “Tu es si facile à déchiffrer.”

Diana grits her teeth but says nothing else as Chloé backs further away from her.

“We’ll talk later,” Chloé says with a smile but Diana detects the threat in her tone. She waves at her before she turns and walks inside the conference room.

In their short interaction, they already garnered some of the attention of the people milling around.

_ Goddamnit. _

Now Diana has one more reason to be pissed.

It’s early in the morning and her temper is already rising. She’s not temperamental but hell if that interaction didn’t grind her gears.

Chloé and her little games. If she gets her alone, she will strangle her to death. She doesn’t even care if that will land her in prison.

“Miss Cavendish.”

Diana blinks as she snaps out of her murderous thoughts. She turns her head to see Akko looking at her with concern in her eyes.

_ Right. _

She even momentarily forgot Akko was there.

“I’m okay,” Diana assures her before taking a breath and squaring her shoulders. She just has to tamp down her annoyance until the meeting is adjourned. “Let’s go.”

* * *

The meeting went by without a hitch.

Diana, alongside the vice presidents, gave everyone the rundown of the profits for the past months, the current production rate of the medicines, and their advertising costs.

Aside from the medicine incident that happened a month ago – for which Dr. Lukic apologised profusely – everything was going smoothly for the business.

Diana really shouldn’t have rushed herself earlier considering it’s only the midyear meeting but a Cavendish doesn’t do things halfway and that’s been instilled in her ever since she could talk. It’s a hard habit to break.

She’s halfway done conversing with Marjolaine when she notices Chloé talking to Akko in one corner of the conference room. The visible tenseness of Akko’s shoulders has Diana making up an excuse to stop her conversation with the only stockholder she actually likes so she can intervene.

The last thing she needs is for Chloé to say anything that can provoke Akko. She doesn’t trust Chloé to not do something stupid or let loose a scathing remark.

And even though Akko is as bright as a ray of sunshine, Diana has seen how Akko reacted to Chloé earlier. She won’t risk it.

“Miss Kagari,” Diana says, startling Akko who visibly jumps at the sound of her name. “Can you please accompany the others outside? Miss Mercier and I have some personal things to discuss.”

Akko looks at her with concerned eyes and scrunched brows and while Diana wants to squeeze her arm and reassure her, she won’t willingly reveal anything to Chloé and everyone else still loitering in the room.

Meanwhile, Chloé has a quirked brow and a wicked grin displayed on her face that Diana is so tempted to slap off. She’s literally the female counterpart of Andrew.

And it’s irking her. _ So much. _

Without taking her eyes off Chloé, Diana whispers, “Wait for me in my office,” when Akko passes her by.

They both simultaneously wait for the room to clear out before Diana crosses her arms and _ glares _at Chloé. She’s been wanting to do that since she ambushed her earlier with her flirtations.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Chloé doesn’t reply. Instead she goes to sit on the settee placed against the ceiling to floor window. Diana watches her with cautious eyes as she herself chooses to perch on the edge of the long mahogany table, facing Chloé.

“Why are you so… suspicious of me?” Chloé asks as she leans back against the leather seat and crosses her legs, bared due to the shortness of the black long-sleeved dress she’s wearing that accentuates her curves.

Chloé knows she’s gorgeous what with her long dirty blonde hair that’s always so stylishly slicked back and she’s an elegant dresser, too. She knows that she looks good and she’s not afraid to flaunt it. But Diana hasn’t paid much attention to her and she won’t start now, either. Especially with those brown eyes watching her with such unbridled concentration.

“Like what you see?”

Diana snaps her gaze from Chloé’s calves. Leave it to her to accuse Diana of checking her out even when she didn’t mean for her eyes to stay there while she zoned out. “Cut the crap, Chloé. You avoided my questions last Friday and you kept pushing my buttons earlier. What is your agenda?”

“Wanting to be friends again isn’t enough reason?”

“You’re doing the _ exact _opposite of trying to get back into my good graces.”

Chloé pouts and it only annoys Diana further. Pouts only look cute on Akko. “And here I thought our dinner the other night was a reconciliation.”

Diana scoffs with an eye roll. That dinner was hardly friendly. “Please. You bought my aunt’s shares with a hidden motive and you wouldn’t let me buy it back.”

“Maman only wanted to help Auntie Daryl.”

“And you saw the opportunity in that.”

She only gets a shrug in response. “We’re in business, ma chérie. It’s ingrained in us to take advantage of presented opportunities.”

“I don’t believe you,” Diana voices out, her distrust clear as day. Despite Chloé’s genuine tone, there is something in Diana’s gut that nags at her, that whispers she shouldn’t trust Chloé’s words at face value.

Or perhaps she is just paranoid.

“You can believe whatever you want about me,” Chloé states with an expression of indifference. “You, on the other hand, are being obvious, ma chérie.”

Diana arches an eyebrow. Is she talking about her irritation? Because yes, that one is pretty much evident in how scathing her replies have been earlier. She wants Chloé to know she doesn’t appreciate being played. Especially by another person from her childhood.

“Do you care to elaborate or are you leaving it at that?” Diana asks when there’s no follow up explanation.

“You’re obviously infatuated with your assistant. Dear Andrew was right.”

At the mention of the name, Diana frowns. “Did he put you up to this?” She won’t put it past Andrew to have someone else do the dirty work for him. Heaven knows how many times he used poor Frank for his personal agenda.

But using Chloé? That’s new. Especially considering how she hurt Andrew in the past.

Diana didn’t consider that they are _ actually _ in good terms after everything.

“What makes you think _I _didn’t put _him _up to this?”

“Did you?”

She scoffs. “No.”

Diana narrows her eyes. _ Breathe in, breathe out. _“Quit playing with me. I am done with your games.”

“I am simply stating my observations, ma chérie.” Chloé folds her arms over her chest and gives Diana a chiding look. “I saw how you were earlier. I am quite observant, no?”

If Diana could’ve rolled her eyes any further, they would’ve rolled out of their sockets already. “Hardly.”

“You wound me.”

“Your so-called ‘observation,’” Diana put air quotes as she says the word, “couldn’t be farther from the truth.”

“You’re saying you’re not infatuated with – what’s her name? _ Ak-ko, _is it?” The name sounds foreign in Chloé’s French accent. Almost as if she shouldn’t say it at all.

Diana is so tempted to lie. It’s just Chloé and there is no harm in lying _ especially _ if it gets this woman off her back. But at the same time, it’s about Akko and her feelings for her. She didn’t deny her feelings for Akko to Andrew before and Diana knows she won’t do it now with Chloé either.

Even if a non-denial will only bring her more irritation.

“Listen to me, Chloé,” Diana begins, straightening up from her perch on the table. She’s done with this aimless conversation. “My personal relations and feelings are _ none _of your business. Stay out of my affairs.” She brushes off non-existent dirt off her blazer. “I have more important things to attend to. You can see yourself out.”

“I have a proposal,” Chloé blurts out before Diana can move another muscle.

She shouldn’t, hell, she should just leave and never look back. Forget Chloé exists the way she did all those years ago. However, Diana can’t stop the burning curiosity in her. “Out with it,” she says eventually.

“I can be your beard.”

Brows rise to Diana’s hairline. “My what?”

“It’s a thing within our circle nowadays,” Chloé starts, face rid of any humour which is an indicator to Diana that this is a serious matter for her. “Remember Louis? He has been dating Lizzie for a few months now but I know she’s just his beard. Louis is actually dating some guy named Leo from Appleton that his parents will never approve of because one, he’s not nobility and two, he’s a man, too.”

Diana rolls her eyes. Social status always comes first for noble families even though it’s the 21st century and such notions are already outdated. Nobilities and their self-righteousness are frankly nauseating. 

“But instead of a guy,” Chloé continues, “you pretend to date me. It’s the same principle really. Hiding your real relationship behind a false one in order to protect your reputation and the woman you so fancy. I know you’re out to our social circles but that doesn’t mean people won’t talk especially if you attend a ball with your assistant-slash-intern in your arm.”

Like her sexual orientation and the person she’s dating are any of their business? Like Diana even _ cares _about what they think of her? 

“Let me get this straight,” Diana begins once she’s fully digested Chloé’s words. “Basically, you’re propositioning yourself to be my fake girlfriend to hide this hypothetical relationship that you _ believe _I have with my executive assistant?”

“Yes.”

Diana barks out a laugh.

She doesn’t mean to. She only meant to let out a chuckle but goodness gracious, Diana is too stressed and busy agonizing over other things that the absurdity of the idea is just too amusing for her.

Chloé looks offended when she finally contains her mirth.

Diana clears her throat. “I am not having any relations that I would be ashamed of. And neither am I hiding any.”

Because Diana will _ not _ hide Akko or their relationship once they begin dating. That is the last thing – _ no, _it’s not even in her mind at all. Hiding her relationship with Akko is not and never will be an option.

And technically, they’re not breaking any clauses in Akko’s contract anyway. So what if they have feelings for each other? The one time they acted on it was due mostly to alcohol.

The only real hindrance here is that Akko’s a company intern.

It’s easy to promote an employee to dodge the ‘do not engage in any romantic or sexual relations with your direct superior’ clause but it’s even more difficult to deal with it when the one you’re dating is an intern.

It’s unprofessional.

And can cause Diana’s downfall if word of it gets out.

But they already agreed on waiting and it’s just a month and a week away until Akko finishes her internship and _ surely _they can wait until then.

There is no need to consider Chloé’s preposterous offer at all.

“If that is all you have to say, then I am taking my leave.” Diana doesn’t spare her another glance before she moves around the table and heads for the door.

Chloé hurries after her, heels barely making a sound on the carpeted floor.

And before Diana can reach for the door, Chloé plants herself against it.

“Wait, ma chérie,” she pleads with her back covering the door. One hand is held up in front of Diana to stop her from leaving while the other is behind her own back, between her body and the knob.

Diana takes a calming breath before stating, “We have _ nothing more _ to discuss, Chloé. Now, _ move._”

Chloé’s brown eyes are practically begging her to see reason. “I’m just concerned for you. Why can’t you see that?”

“I am perfectly capable of handling myself. I do appreciate the concern though.”

“Diana, that girl is an intern!” she all but shouts and Diana is rendered mute for a few moments. Chloé never raises her voice and rarely calls Diana by her real name. So for both to happen at the same time is disconcerting to her. “She can be your downfall if the board finds out.”

Gathering her wits, Diana shakes her head. “I have no entanglements with her – romantic or otherwise. Our relationship is strictly professional.”

“I wouldn’t call eye-fucking each other professional,” Chloé spits out, vitriol in her every word.

It’s only her noble upbringing that stops Diana’s jaw from falling wide open. “_I beg your pardon?_”

“Oh, please.” Chloé removes her hand from the doorknob to cross her arms. “I’m not blind, ma chérie. I saw you two. I watched how you practically undressed her with your eyes earlier. You want her.”

“I do not,” Diana replies without thinking and the immediate stab in her heart is enough to remind her to not deny her feelings for Akko in the future.

But Chloé only tuts at her, clearly seeing through her denial. “I’ve known you since we were children, Diana. And I _ know _ you desire that girl so badly. It’s evident in your eyes. Stop _ lying _ to me.”

“If,” Diana starts after clenching and unclenching her jaw, “and this is a big _ if – _if I have these feelings for my assistant as you so claim – ”

“You do.”

Diana glowers at her and Chloé purses her lips. “_If _I do have feelings for her, there is no evidence that suggests I am in a relationship with her. That is enough to refute your proposal to be my fake girlfriend for the public eye.”

“Beard,” Chloé corrects her. “But you _ want _to be with her. I’m offering you something that can make your life so much easier. You can be with her and not worry about the wrong people finding out. Your reputation within our circles and the business world would be safe.” The look in her eyes is so sincere that Diana can feel her doubts about Chloé’s intention begin to ebb away.

“Why are you offering in the first place?” she asks. It’s hard for her to fully let her guard down. Not with Chloé.

Chloé drops her arms and sighs. “I’m trying to help you.”

“Why?”

“I don’t have any other reason aside from wanting to help.”

It’s Diana’s turn to cross her arms. “You see, Chloé, that’s where the problem lies. I know _ you. _ Helping out of the goodness of your heart just isn’t in you. You want something in exchange. So, tell me, _ honestly, _ what is it that you _ really _want?”

“You.”

Diana blinks. _ What? _“I –”

“You. I want _ you_. But that was improbable before and near impossible now so I’m doing this as a friend. That’s all you’ll ever see in me, anyway. I want to help you hide something I know is special to you.” Chloé reaches up to touch Diana’s hair and her fingers accidentally graze her cheek.

Diana’s too stunned from the confession to move away and Chloé mistakes it as consent to continue her ministrations. Her fingers trace a pattern from Diana’s cheek down to the line of her jaw, touch almost featherlight.

“Let me help you. Even if it’s just pretend, let me be the one holding your hand in public,” Chloé murmurs, voice soft but close enough to Diana for her to hear it loud and clear.

It’s then that Diana realizes how close they’ve gotten – the heat from Chloé’s body is scalding and the hand on her face is making Diana bristle – and she hastily takes a step back to put distance between them, almost stumbling in the process.

Diana shakes her head to rid of the sickly sweet perfume evading her senses. While Akko’s scent is sweet and _ just right, _Chloé’s makes her head spin.

“I don’t need to hide behind a pretend relationship,” Diana states once she’s confident her voice won’t shake. “I appreciate the offer, Chloé, but I have nothing to hide.”

Chloé shakes her head. Disappointment is clear on her features but Diana cannot care less. “You’re too stubborn for your own good, Diana.” Despite the words though, she still steps aside as she pulls the door open.

Diana eyes her warily. She’s still a little shaken with how she lost her composure and let her guard down enough to let Chloé touch her when there are no prying eyes to stop her from swatting her hand away. She can feel the ghost of her touch on her skin and it repulses her.

When Chloé only returns her stare, Diana decides to finally leave. As her feet move towards the doorway, Chloé reminds her, “If you change your mind, you know which number to call.”

“That will not be necessary,” Diana replies as she passes her by.

“I do hope so, ma chérie.”

Diana’s steps falter but she continues on. She cannot let Chloé deter her any further when she already wasted a lot of time with her nonsensical bullshit.

Once in the lift, Diana runs a hand through her hair, frustrated.

Seeing as how unruly her curly hair has become in the reflection of the mirror and how it reminds her that Chloé touched it, she retrieves a hair tie in her blazer pocket – one she always has for whenever she visits the factory – and ties her hair into a ponytail.

She’s so – _ pissed. _

Pissed doesn’t even do it justice.

Diana feels as though she played right into Chloé’s trap – whatever in the bloody hell it is – and it’s just so – 

_ Ugh! _

What was _ that, _anyway?

The beard thing? Chloé seeing right through her façade and denial? Is Diana so blatantly obvious to _ everyone _that it’s so darn easy to detect the sheer tension between her and Akko?

And why did even Chloé offer to _ help _her with nothing in return? What is her goddamn agenda?

Her mind is so muddled by the many possibilities running through it that she doesn’t even notice how heavy her footsteps are once she steps out of the lift and into her office’s floor until Akko comments from her desk chair, “Where’s the marching band?”

“In my office, now,” Diana all but grits out as she passes by Akko who hurries after her after a momentary confusion at her brisk tone.

Diana is perched on the edge of her desk, arms crossed and fingers tapping against her bicep when Akko walks in timidly.

“Have a seat, please,” Diana tells her, pointing at the chair on her right, before she crosses her arms again and resumes her tapping.

The moment Akko is settled on the chair, Diana asks, “What did Chloé tell you, Akko?”

Akko looks up at her, red eyes wide and pink lips parted a little. “I – well…”

That reaction isn’t giving her anything remotely positive right now. “What did she say? Did she mention anything weird or mildly threatening?”

When Akko continues looking like a fish out of water with her gaping mouth, Diana’s brows furrow. Worry spreads in her chest like an untamed wildfire and she clenches her fists as she contemplates how she can make Chloé pay.

If she said anything remotely hostile to Akko, god forbid, Diana will cut ties with Chloé so fast she will have whiplash. Family relations be damned. She’s tired of being jerked around by family friends.

“Hot.”

Diana tilts her head in confusion at the muttered word. “Hot?” she parrots, genuinely puzzled. “_In here_?”

“Hot. You’re hot.”

For the second time that day, Diana finds herself at loss for words. “I – what?”

“You’re hot!” Akko blurts out, the words leaving her in a rush, her cheeks bright pink. She avoids Diana’s eyes, intent on having a staring contest against the carpeted floor. “With the… uh, the way you’re sitting on the edge of the table is hot. Your glasses and tied hair don’t help either. You look like a hot teacher scolding me.”

Oh.

Diana doesn’t know what to say. Her mind is actually devoid of anything to retort. The feeling of irritation and worry churning in her chest are gone in a flash at the stammered admission. 

But she knows the tips of her ears are red and so are her cheeks.

_ Oh, heavens. _

“Do you, perhaps, have a power kink?” The words are out of her mouth before Diana can scrutinize them.

_ Did she just say that? Bloody hell, kill her now. _

Where did that even come from?!

_ “Nani?!” _ Akko shrieks. Like, an honest to goodness _ shriek _ that has Diana closing her eyes and wincing at the shrillness of it. “No! I mean, I don’t think so? Wait, no. _ Of course not! _ Why would I – it’s just that – it’s just you – _ you _ look so c-casual and powerful at the same time and _ kuso, Diana, _ why do you even have your hair up all of a sudden? Do you carry a hair tie with you? When did you even do it? You really need to look in a mirror because _ holy fuck, _ you are _ not _making it easy for me not to jump you again.” Akko realizes the words she just said and she slaps both hands to her face and hides behind them.

Diana can see the tips of Akko’s ears have gone rosy pink.

Blinking at the sudden turn of conversation, Diana tries to make sense of the word vomit Akko just did. “Well, I-I was getting annoyed with my hair sticking to my face so I tied it on my way back here. A-And I do carry hair ties with me in my blazer pockets for factory visits. And um… sorry?”

“Hot,” Akko mutters behind her hands, her voice muffled. “So freaking hot.”

“I can untie it?” Diana offers, lost as to what she should do or say. 

Akko removes her hands the same time she gets to her feet. “No! Don’t you dare!”

Due to the placement of the chair and Diana’s position on the desk, Akko is standing _ right _in front of Diana’s face, a scant inch separating their bodies from touching.

Neither of them says a word.

Perhaps it’s her imagination or wishful thinking, but Diana can almost feel the static of electricity between them crackling at their proximity. And the way Akko’s gaze travels from her eyes down to Diana’s slightly parted lips doesn’t help either.

The memories of how soft and warm Akko’s lips felt against her own flood Diana’s senses. 

_ Inch. A goddamn inch. _

She can already feel Akko’s minty breath mingling with her own. All they have to do is lean forward, _ closer, _erase the space between their lips. Let their lips and bodies do the talking.

They’re both sober right now. And they already crossed this boundary the other night. So what’s stopping them?

Diana can reason to herself that a kiss to the lips is just another action she can do to be affectionate towards Akko and show her how _ much _she likes her.

It doesn’t have to lead to anything… more.

“I –”

“Um –”

They both mutter simultaneously and it’s enough to break the tension between them. They share a look before they chuckle lowly.

Akko is the one to step back first. Probably the best course of action as Diana is unsure she can keep herself from reaching out and tugging at Akko’s shirt to pull her in.

_ I want to kiss her. _

_ So, _ ** _so_ ** _ badly. _

_ I want _ her _ to kiss _ me _ again. _

An iron cast control means nothing when faced with one Atsuko Kagari.

“Well, heh,” Akko murmurs. She rubs at her nape, cheeks rouged with pink. It would’ve been an adorable look except Diana can see how dark her eyes have become. “That was….” She lets her sentence dangle.

“Yes,” Diana agrees, a little out of breath. She can feel the blood in her cheeks and knows she’s sporting the same blush on her face. She has a good hunch on what Akko intends to say.

Why do they always find themselves in such situations?

Diana can still hear how hard her blood is pumping in her ears, the racing of her heart in her ribcage, the constant echoing of the words: _ kiss her, kiss her, kiss – _

_ Steer the conversation to a safer zone. Now! _

“What did – what did Chloé say to you?” Diana asks again. The name is enough to send her high spirits (and overactive libido) careening down to solid ground.

Akko clears her throat, still unable to look Diana in the eye, and answers, “Just questions about my job. Told her I was an intern and your temporary assistant while Barbara looks for someone competent.”

Diana arches an eyebrow at that, intrigued. She wasn’t expecting Chloé’s line of questioning to be mundane. “That’s it?”

“Yeah.” Akko nods, finally looking up and meeting her eyes. “She remembered my voice after the many times I had to tell her you were busy.”

“Nothing else?” she presses. It’s not like she doesn’t trust Akko to be telling her the whole truth but Diana knows Chloé, knows from experience how infuriating and nosy she can be.

Did she just somehow mistake the tenseness in Akko’s shoulder as something else? Was Chloé legitimately genuine in her offer?

Does she only want to help? _ No more no less? _ What will she even get out of this?

The possibilities make her head throb painfully.

“Nothing else,” Akko confirms. Her brows scrunch as she continues gazing at Diana. “Everything okay?”

Diana nods mutely. She doesn’t know what to make of that.

Was Chloé really telling the truth about wanting to help her out of the goodness of her heart? As a _ friend_?

_ Goddamnit. _

Diana hates not having concrete answers or evidence to back up her gut instincts.

_ What is the truth, Chloé? What in the bloody hell do you want? _

They lapse into silence, Diana’s mind churning possibilities at her.

“Uh… don’t you have departmental rounds today?” Akko asks a moment later, voice shy as she smiles at Diana.

One blink. Two. Three and then, “Oh. Right.” It _ is _Monday today. And it’s lunch break already. She’s supposed to do her rounds after lunch. “I genuinely forgot about that,” Diana admits with a wry chuckle.

She’s been too much in her head about the real deal with Chloé she actually forgot about her responsibilities. 

A _ lot _ has been happening and Diana can barely keep up anymore. _ Jesus. _

Akko nods like she totally understands where Diana is coming from. “Too much on your mind?”

Diana hums. “Would you like to accompany me? After lunch?”

Akko’s answering beam is enough to quell any worries from Diana’s mind. Chloé’s true intentions behind her offer, the complications of her non-relationship with Akko, the yearning and tension she feels thrumming in her veins, how difficult it is to wait for five more weeks to give in to their desires.

Those mean nothing and all become muted and forgotten when faced with Akko’s smile.

As long as she has Akko with her, everything else can go to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations of the French sentences:
> 
> Arrête - Stop
> 
> Pourquoi? Est-ce que c'est à cause de ton assistante - Why? Is this because of your assistant?
> 
> Non, tu agis de manière inappropriée - No, you're being inappropriate.
> 
> Tu es trop sérieuse, ma chérie - You're too serious, my dear.
> 
> Tu es si facile à déchiffrer - You're so easy to figure out. 
> 
> I'm so glad Ryu_No_Me knows French better than I do 😂
> 
> (thank you to Lucytop for making the French sentences here flawless)


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you to Ryu_No_Me for quickly beta-reading this. I wasn't gonna post this yet because that means I have to actually write again but it's been three weeks already since the last update so... here ya go.
> 
> Anyway, thank you all so much for staying up until now. I swear we're getting closer to the kiss. Five chapters max. I think.

Self-restraint and control are the two things Diana is good at.

As her mother’s only child and the heir apparent of their family even at a young age, she was taught to learn how to control her emotions and restrain herself from doing things that can harm their family’s image.

And Diana grew up doing exactly that.

She is prim and proper, polite, and always in control of situations.

Except of course when it comes to Akko.

“Absolutely not.”

“Please, please, please?” Red eyes bat pleadingly and Diana can already feel her control begin to crumble at the sight of those puppy dog eyes and pouty lips.

_ Goddamnit. _

“No.”

“Just one?” Akko smiles, overly sweet, eyes pleading for Diana to just give in to her pleas. “It will be _ so _ good, I swear.”

“When it comes to you, one won’t be enough.”

“It will be this time!”

Diana wrinkles her nose as her distrustful gaze falls on the opened container of food on the coffee table Akko is coercing her to taste. “Akko, I like you but I draw the line at eating those – those _ monstrosities._”

Akko gasps in indignation and puts her hand to her chest at the same time. “Miss Cavendish, how dare _ you_? This is authentic _ umeboshi._”

Diana rolls her eyes even as the corners of her lips tick upwards at Akko’s playful tone. “And while I appreciate your kindness for sharing such ‘amazing’ Japanese food, I much prefer to just stick to sushi and tempura.”

“Just one! Then I won’t force you to eat it again, I promise!”

Already, Diana can feel her resolve further deteriorate at Akko’s pout. _ Jesus. What this woman can do to her. _“Akko –”

“Wait, is that a fly behind you?”

Confused, Diana looks over her shoulder to check if there really is a fly in her office, wondering how it even got in in the first place. However, all she sees is the Blytonbury skyline. No signs of a fly or any other insect for that matter.

Turns out, it was simply a distraction.

Because once Diana’s attention is diverted, Akko used it to do something Diana is wholly unprepared for.

The question promptly dies on her lips when she sees Akko has moved closer to her in the settee and has one piece of wrinkled plum in between her teeth and she’s gazing expectantly at Diana as if she’s – as if she’s…

“A-Akko, what –”

“Jush one. Fow me? Pwease?”

Diana blinks owlishly at Akko, uncomprehending. Not of the words – she understands Akko’s gibberish and she’s delighted to say she’s certainly an expert now at this point – but of the request.

All this just so Diana will eat the pickled plum Akko loves so much?

What’s with it, anyway?

“Jush eaw thish. It wiw be goog. I aweady –”

Diana plucks the plum from in between Akko’s teeth and holds it in between her pointer finger and thumb instead. It’s a little sticky and she eyes the wrinkled food with disdain when she smells how sour it is. “Now, come again?”

“Eat that one!” Akko exclaims, elated as if she can feel Diana’s determination waver even more at her silly antic. “I already sucked half of it so it won’t be as sour but it’ll still be good!”

Diana stops judging the pickled fruit in her fingers and lifts her eyes to regard Akko. “Pardon me – _ what _was that?” she asks slowly.

She sucked _ half _of it? How is that even possible?

Akko looks so adorably confused for a second that Diana momentarily forgets what they’re even talking about. “Oh, are you spit conscious? I just thought you’d like it better if you know… I put it in my mouth and transfer it to yours?”

_ Like… like a kiss? Or something? _

Oh, but for Akko to transfer the pickled fruit from her mouth will require her to press her mouth against Diana’s and use her tongue to push the food and –

Diana feels the heat on her cheeks as she imagines that she won’t complain if Akko were to do _ that. _Complaining will be the last thing in her mind if Akko –

Not wanting to focus on how Akko’s tongue will feel against her own, she puts the plum in her mouth, bites into it, and –

– immediately regrets it.

“Jesus Christ, that is fucking _ sour!_” she cries as she barely resists the urge to spit it out. She quickly munches on the food, feeling the pickled juice come out of it, and swallows with much difficulty. She can feel her face scrunch as her taste buds undergo a continuous assault of sourness.

Akko’s brows crease, disbelief on her face at seeing Diana’s reaction. “Kuso, Diana, you put a pirate to shame. Also, what is the problem? It’s good!”

Diana shakes her head as she leans towards the coffee table to get her glass of water. She gulps down the liquid, relief washing over her features as her palette gets cleansed somewhat. That was one of the sourest things she has ever eaten. _ Ugh. _

“What even is your definition of _ good_, Akko?” she asks once she’s placed the glass back on the table. She then grabs a paper napkin and wipes her fingers clean.

She can still taste some lingering flavour of the food on her tongue. _ Eugh. _

Suddenly sheepish, Akko ducks her head, cheeks rouging a little. “Ooh, I think I should’ve made you eat the sweet one instead?”

A blonde eyebrow arches. “You think?”

“I grew up eating umeboshi, Diana,” she says as a way of explanation. “Okaasan used to make it for me all the time. It’s practically candy to me.”

“Is she a good cook?” Diana asks once she’s thrown away the napkin and all her attention is once more solely focused on Akko. “Your… _ okaasan, _I mean.”

Akko smiles at her valiant effort of trying to pronounce the Japanese term right. “Yeah. She never taught me how to cook though. I’m forever banned in the kitchen after I accidentally… well… set it on fire?”

Diana’s eyes almost bulge out of their sockets. “You did what now?”

Akko throws both of her hands up in a defensive manner even as she blushes harder at her confession. “An accident, I swear!”

A smile fights its way to occupy Diana’s face. This is a new piece of information about Akko and she really does like getting to know more about her. Even if it involves accidental arson. “What, pray tell, did you do?”

Crimson eyes dart around the room before they finally settle on Diana. “I left a kettle of water unattended for… hours?”

Diana doesn’t know whether to laugh at the ridiculousness of the admittance or to be appalled. Instead, her mind settles for: “Oh, my God.”

“Hey!” Akko’s voice sounds defensive and embarrassed at the same time. “In my defense, my favourite movie was on.”

“Oh, my God,” Diana repeats and this time, she bursts out laughing. How can she not? The whole thing is hilarious and she is in need of a laugh.

There is a look of offence on Akko’s face but before long, she joins in on the laughter.

The two of them clutch at their bellies, head thrown back as mirth continues spilling forth from their lips.

And it feels good.

To just share this simple moment with Akko, laughing over something ridiculous from her past. Diana can get used to this.

She _ desires _to have this normalcy, to have teasing banters, and just enjoy each other’s presence.

And she realizes with glaring clarity that for once, she is _ genuinely _ happy.

A different kind of joy.

So unlike the happiness she urges herself to feel in the presence of her closest friends or the forced laughter she does whenever she has to socialize with business partners or family friends.

This… feels warm, satisfying, _ liberating. _

And it’s all because of Akko.

Diana berates her past self for ever thinking of pushing Akko away due to the professional constraints and power imbalance between them. For even thinking that the connection they have is all due to her sexual desires.

She can’t even imagine a day without lunch and/or dinner with Akko now.

Oh, how the winds have changed.

“Did you really set your kitchen on fire?” Diana asks once their laughter has died down to quiet giggles. She really can’t believe the tale even if it sounds very much like something Akko would’ve accidentally done.

Akko’s shoulders rise to her ears as she recalls, “A part of it. Okaasan came home to a burning smell. She was _ livid _when she learned of what caused it.”

“And the sprinkler system didn’t work?”

“It was broken at that time.”

“A series of unfortunate events,” Diana concludes with a teasing smile which earns her a glare and pout from Akko. _ Cute. So darn cute. _

“That’s why I’m only ever allowed in the kitchen when my parents are home,” Akko says, hand rubbing the back of her head. Her expression is still of embarrassment. “And why I never got to learn how to cook for myself.”

“Haven’t you asked Lotte to teach you how?” After all, they have been roommates for quite some time now and it’s strange to think Akko hasn’t even _ tried _to have someone teach her how to cook. Especially with her penchant for eating.

Who knows what Akko can come up with if she learns how to cook for herself. After all, as far as Diana is concerned, everything edible is good food for Akko.

“I was banned from cooking when I shared that story with them.”

“Even with adult supervision?”

“I _ am _ an adult!” Akko protests and flails her arms around. Diana has to stop herself from giggling at her expression. She doesn’t think Akko will appreciate being laughed at again. “But even with supervision, I’m still not allowed in the kitchen! And if I’m not allowed in the kitchen then how am I supposed to learn how to cook? And if I don’t learn how to cook then I will never be allowed in the kitchen. Do you see the cycle?”

Diana pinches the bridge of her nose even as her shoulders are shaking from barely suppressed laughter. “Oh, Akko, you poor soul. What am I to do with you?”

“Date me,” Akko replies with bravado, abruptly changing the subject.

If Diana heard that two, three weeks ago, she would’ve sputtered out, blushed from the roots of her hair down to her chest, and excused herself from this conversation, and _ then _ thoroughly tell herself that she _ should _wait and that it’s unprofessional to even consider replying to such statement.

_ Except _Diana has become bolder and no longer afraid of the ramifications of her not-so platonic and professional relationship with Akko.

She’s come to embody the expression: to hell with it.

With as much confidence she can muster considering the way her mouth still tastes at the moment, Diana replies with, “Five weeks from now, I will.”

Akko makes a choked sound at the back of her throat, thrown by Diana’s reply. “Nani the fuck?” she whispers, eyes wide as saucers as she looks at Diana with an expression of bewilderment.

Diana scrunches her brows. “Did you just say _ nani the fuck_?”

Akko waves her off. “Bilingual problems.” Her eyes seem far away and Diana recognizes that as a sign that Akko is in her own head. She’s seen her do it plenty of times before.

“I don’t understand the big deal about my agreement to date you,” Diana says conversationally. She can see Akko’s still lost in her thoughts. “I fancy you, Miss Kagari. Did you forget? Shall I refresh your memories for you?”

Eyes wide, Akko whispers, “H-How would you, um, do that?” Her voice has taken on a rough edge and Diana can see black eclipsing the red in Akko’s eyes.

_ Oh. _

_ Oh, they’re going _there.

“I think a kiss will suffice,” Diana murmurs and it’s only then she realizes how hoarse her own voice has become. _Shit. _She is _not _prepared for this. “Don’t you think?”

Akko nods, her cheeks now a bright pink. “A k-kiss would be… nice, y-yes.”

“But,” Diana replies after a beat of watching Akko’s darting eyes and blushing cheeks, “I’m sure there are other things I can do to… show you.”

Gods, the things Diana wants to do to Akko just to demonstrate and get her point across.

If she had a mirror, Diana would find her eyes almost as dark as Akko’s.

When she said affectionate, this is not what she envisioned. She thought it would be more along the lines of _ innocently _affectionate and adorable, not suggestive flirting in the settee in the middle of their lunch break!

Not that she _ dislikes _ it but heaven – and practically _ everyone, _as it turns out – knows that the tension between them is simmering and on the verge of overflowing already.

Even their drunken kiss the other night wasn’t able to stave off their desire for each other. On the contrary, it only added tautness.

A reminder of what it is like to give in.

To consume and be consumed in return.

“Kuso, Diana, don’t say things like that,” Akko mutters and Diana laughs, breathless as she moves away to give both of them some space to breathe.

She shakes her head to rid of the temptation to demonstrate how much she likes Akko. That can’t do. _ Not yet. _

“Forgive me,” Diana says with a crooked smile. “I couldn’t resist.”

“Your flirting will be the death of me,” Akko admits, voice still a little breathy and eyes still darting around the room.

Diana smiles as she leans back against the back of the settee and counters, "_You _will be the death of me.”

After another great deal of blushing, sputtering, and avoidance of eyes at another unexpected statement from Diana, Akko finally clears her throat. “We should, uh, get going. For your rounds. Or I might just forget you’re my boss.”

Uncaring, Diana shrugs one shoulder. “Perhaps you should.”

Bold, yes, but then again, she is exhausted of hiding how much she wants Akko. And it is not as if she isn’t enjoying the reactions she pulls from her bubbly assistant.

She won’t lie, turning the tables on Akko is quite gratifying.

And who knew she can flirt and tease Akko without being a blubbering mess herself?

Akko’s jaw drops before she shakes her head to _ glower _ at her. “_Diana._”

The uncharacteristic threat and dominance in Akko’s voice stun Diana into a few moments of silence.

Damn, that’s hot. And cute.

How can Akko possibly be hot _ and _cute at the same time? How is that even possible?

Heavens save her because it’s getting _ really _difficult to exercise control especially with conversations like this.

_ Reel it in, Cavendish, _she reminds herself once she’s able to compose her features.

It amazes her how they can go from laughing to teasing to flirting in one sitting.

But everything related to Akko is amazing so Diana should no longer be surprised.

They clean up the table and their hands brush once – which sends shivers down Diana’s spine and if this is how Akko’s skin will feel against her own every single time then Diana has to prepare herself for when they finally have the freedom to do whatever they want.

Because if a _ graze _ can already ignite the embers burning under her skin, then Diana doesn’t know what will become of her when Akko touches her _ intentionally. _

Perhaps she will die of euphoria. Or simultaneously combust.

Either way, what a way to go.

* * *

Doing her departmental rounds with Akko should’ve been done weeks ago.

After all, she is _ still _an intern whose main reason for working in the company is to learn. Aside from that, it’s also the best time to teach her about the goings and proceedings of different departments.

Why Diana didn’t think of it before, she doesn’t know.

But she really should’ve done it before because the simple acts of walking side by side with Akko and explaining the transactions and dealings of the various departments are somehow soothing.

Diana can’t explain it. She’s the one who is doing most of the talking while Akko simply nods, glances around the bullpen, and only asks a handful of questions but somehow, she feels calm and collected. She even daresay that she’s… happy.

The simple act of explaining business transactions and proceedings to Akko makes her happy. It sounds ridiculous and Diana should scoff at the mere thought of that but she knows Akko does have that kind of effect on her.

Akko does that to her.

That is until she says, “Diana,” in a tone of voice that Diana is sure will lead up to a conversation she won’t like. She’s heard that tone enough times to know what happens next and, in her experience, none of the conversations were pleasant.

“Hm?” she asks, anyway. They’re on their way to the Accounting Department now, the fourth one after Marketing.

Akko takes a deep breath – as if she’s steeling herself for her own question – before timidly asking, “If you don’t mind me asking, what did you and Chloé talk about?”

Luckily, it’s only the two of them in the lift so no one else sees Diana’s face fall. “Oh.”

She hasn’t even thought of Chloé once during their lunch.

Akko does have the ability to distract Diana in more ways than one.

However, now that her name has been mentioned, Diana’s mind is involuntarily thinking of all the possible reasons behind Chloé’s proposal. _ Again. _

“I mean, it’s not like it’s my business or anything!” Akko hurries to add when Diana remains quiet, blue eyes glazed over. “I’m just curious! You were stomping when you came back, so uh… none of my business.”

Diana chances a glance at Akko whose cheeks are slightly flushed. She’s certain it isn’t the air conditioning in the lift so it must be due to her question. “Well,” Diana begins, “it’s about…” Gods, how should she say this? “It’s about –”

She’s interrupted by her mobile ringing the same time the lift doors open.

_ Oh, thank heavens for good timings. _

Diana reaches for her mobile as they step out of the lift. “I’m just going to answer this. Go ahead and observe, Akko. I’ll be right with you.”

Akko looks at her with apprehension before she nods and starts to walk around the bullpen.

“Good afternoon, Hannah,” Diana says as she finds a corner near the lifts and away from the staff. She nods at an employee who greets her on her way.

Hannah’s voice is devoid of any mirth Diana has grown accustomed to as she replies, “Hey, Diana.”

Concerned, Diana immediately asks, “Is everything alright?” They haven’t had any proper conversation after their weekend hangout and for Hannah to call her just a day after seeing her is something Diana isn’t used to, so she’s a little uneasy about the purpose of this phone call.

“You in the middle of your rounds?” Hannah’s timid tone does nothing to calm Diana’s anxieties.

“I’m on the fourth department now. Why? Han, are you okay?” she presses as she turns to look out the floor to ceiling window to watch people walking on the pavement down below.

“I’m fine. I’m fine,” Hannah assures, perhaps sensing the tenseness and worry in Diana’s voice.

“Are you sure? You sound… different. Say plums if you’re in danger.”

Hannah laughs over the phone, the sound of it washing over Diana alongside relief. At least she laughed which is a good sign. “Calm down, mama hen. I’m alright, I promise.”

“Then why are you calling?” Diana presses.

There’s a drawn-out sigh, a bit of shuffling, and then Hannah’s muffled voice murmuring, “I hate it here.”

Oh. She needs to vent.

Diana feels this conversation shouldn’t be done over the phone but she can’t abandon her obligations in the middle of the day and Hannah isn’t inclined on having them over in their family’s mansion either.

So she does what she can as of the moment: listen.

“It’s so… suffocating,” Hannah admits over the line, her voice barely above a whisper. “Dad never seems to be satisfied with whatever I do and he keeps on ranting about how I spent months of being a _ mere _assistant as if my job isn’t decent.”

There’s a scoff and then silence. Diana waits patiently. She knows her friend well and knows Hannah doesn’t appreciate being pushed to talk if she doesn’t want to.

“I wanted to call Barb,” Hannah finally continues after a beat, “but I knew she’d clock out early if I tell her that I’m tired of staying here. Amanda won’t fare better either, as we both know.”

“She _ did _ try to follow you there,” Diana agrees, quietly. “The two will probably team up to kidnap you.” Which, Diana knows for certain, they _ will. _ They are _ that _loyal and concerned for Hannah.

Hannah chuckles then she sniffs and Diana only realizes how tired she must have been to be silently crying over the phone. She hadn’t noticed it the other day or yesterday what with the whirlwind of events but now that things have calmed down, Diana looks back at her interactions with Hannah and remembers how badly she wanted to play and drink and thinks Hannah must have been trying to distract herself.

What an awful friend she is. She didn’t even notice it.

“I just need to fix a few things before I go home,” Hannah reveals, her voice quavering a little. “Won’t take more than a week.”

Diana clenches her free hand. She wants to drive to London and comfort Hannah despite not being able to handle displays of emotions very well. Instead, she’s here in the office, listening to her closest friend cry over the damn phone.

To say she’s feeling useless is an understatement.

“Do you need help with anything?” Diana asks, anyway. It’s the least she can offer right now.

“Nah. But just so we’re clear, I still have a job when I come back there, right?”

Diana raises a brow at that. “Of course, Han. Why won’t you? Even if you won’t be my assistant, you’re still head of Public Relations as far as I’m concerned.” She pauses before asking, “What happened exactly, anyway?”

Diana isn’t really expecting Hannah to answer that so she’s pleasantly surprised when she admits, “Just had an ugly spat with dad. I’m itching to just leave everything here and you know, disown myself.” Hannah’s laugh is bitter and hollow, betraying just how difficult her situation really is.

Diana sighs. She can’t even imagine what Hannah is going through. Diana didn’t have a father growing up but her mother loved her dearly until her last breath. Even though her aunt isn’t the best guardian, she still had Anna who took care of her like Diana was her own child.

But Hannah – her mother died of a car accident just a few months after Hannah turned fifteen and her father didn’t take it too well and drowned himself in work, eventually forgetting he even has a child left to take care of.

The Englands’ home became too stifling after their matriarch’s passing and Hannah’s already strained relationship with her father took the brunt.

But Hannah doesn’t need sympathy or pity right now. She needs reassurance, a friend she can trust and rely on.

“My offer about taking you in still stands,” Diana says with as much care as she can inject in her voice.

Diana can imagine Hannah shaking her head as she replies, “Mom’s inheritance for me is enough to cover that part. I’ve already taken care of it, by the way.”

“Then why are you still there, Hannah? The inheritance is for you to be finally free from your father.”

“He’s still my dad,” Hannah murmurs, voice glum and Diana can already picture her with her eyes closed, willing the tears away. “I’m still willing to try and fix this, but this is my last week here. If he still doesn’t come around about my being bi and my chosen career then I’m out of here.”

Diana nods even though Hannah can’t see. “I understand. Do you want us to pick you up? When exactly are you planning to come back?”

“Saturday,” Hannah answers. “I already asked Amanda to come and get me. I don’t think I’d come back to work immediately though. That okay?”

“Of course. You’re on indefinite leave. You can come back anytime. It’s a perk of being the best friend of the CEO but don’t tell anyone that.”

Hannah laughs and this time, Diana can tell it’s genuine. “Thanks, Diana. That made me laugh.”

Diana smiles. “So I heard.”

They’re silent for a few moments and Diana focuses her attention on the pavement once more, idly wondering if she can do anything to further assist Hannah. Conversing over the phone might have helped alleviate her pain but Diana wants to do _ more. _

“You won’t mind me being your assistant again, will you?” Hannah asks eventually, snatching Diana’s attention from the pedestrians below. “Unless you want Akko to stay in position?”

“I do plan on having Akko move into another department as soon as possible,” Diana divulges even as she has yet to put the plan into action and inform Akko about it. “And if Barb finally gives me a suitable and competent assistant, then you can go back to your position in PR.”

“You sound on edge. Everything okay there?”

Diana hums, hesitant to disclose more to Hannah over the phone especially something that involves Chloé. She hates her guts simply because Chloé played with Andrew’s feelings in the past. Awful logic, she knows, but it’s Hannah.

And besides, she has enough on her plate already.

A childhood friend offering Diana to be her fake girlfriend for the public eye shouldn’t be on Hannah’s mind.

She looks around, hoping to give a reasonable excuse that isn’t too flimsy.

She finds one when she sees Akko in the middle of the bullpen, seemingly arguing with a man Diana can vaguely recognize – if the frown on her face and the way her hands are moving are any indications.

A woman with her head bent down is behind Akko, clutching folders in her arms.

_ What in the bloody hell? _

“Han, I am so sorry,” Diana says, already moving towards the commotion, “but I have to cut our call short. I think Akko may have gotten herself into trouble.”

Hannah releases a sound of surprise at that. Diana knows it’s because she never once had her former assistants come with her during her rounds before. “She’s with you?”

“I want to teach her more about the goings of the business considering she’s spent almost half of her internship running errands for me.” She notices Akko’s scrunched brows and she frowns. “I have to go. Talk to you soon. Call me if you need anything.”

“Of course. Thank you. Bye, Diana.”

As soon as the call ends, Diana pockets her mobile and strides towards the fuss, her heels clacking on the floor and making other employees look up from their tasks.

She’s a metre away from them when she hears the man saying, “– one will talk against me here,” to which Akko replies with, “Afraid that people will call you a piece of shit?”

Diana’s too late.

“What is happening here?” Diana asks once she’s close enough to them.

Her question catches them off guard. The three all turn to face her, wearing different expressions on their faces – Akko’s is of a frown, the man panic and surprise, while the other woman’s is relief.

“Miss Cavendish!” the man exclaims, voice wavering slightly at the sight of Diana’s scrunched brows. “So nice of you to grace us with your presence here in Accounting.”

Diana quirks an eyebrow, trying to place the voice and the military cut hair of this man. She knows she’s seen him somewhere… in a meeting, perhaps? This is the Accounting Department which can only make him – “Mr. Lemmy.”

Mr. Lemmy nods, obviously preening at Diana’s remembrance of his name. “Is there anything I can help you with, Miss Cavendish?”

Diana gives Akko a once over, checking if she’s okay before she turns her attention to the financial manager of the department. “Yes, you can start by telling me about what was happening here.”

“Well, you see, I had a little misunderstanding with my staff but nothing big or important, I assure you, Miss Cavendish.” Mr. Lemmy smiles, the corner of his lips twitching as Diana continues looking at him with speculation and a frown.

Not that she can blame him. Barbara once dubbed her displeased expression as ‘so cold it can freeze a man over.’

Diana lets her gaze linger on him for a few more seconds, making him squirm under her scrutiny, before she directs her eyes to her assistant. “Akko?” she asks, her question clear.

Mr. Lemmy’s eyes widen at the familiarity with which Diana said Akko’s name. Perhaps also because he didn’t think Akko is directly linked to her.

“He was shaming Verochka,” Akko answers, brows knitted together and mouth in a thin line. It’s a new side of her that Diana hasn’t witnessed before. She looks… so angry it’s a little intimidating. “And he was boasting that no one from this department will ever report his behaviour because he’s _ the _ financial manager.”

Diana nods, face remaining impassive even as her mind begins to churn out possible courses of action. She’s heard rumours about how Mr. Lemmy embarrasses his employees when they make a mistake – no matter how miniscule and irrelevant it can be – but no one has come up to her during her previous rounds and there are no complaints filed to HR either.

She is already too involved with the goings of the departments as a CEO. And even if the Human Resources head is her best friend, she can’t act on suspicions and rumours alone.

This, however, gives her the opportunity to find out if this man really is what the rumour mill paints him to be.

Diana turns to the man in question. “Is this true, Mr. Lemmy?” she asks with a quirked brow.

“Of course not! Miss Cavendish,” he hurries to add. “She’s using my words against me. I would never say such things especially to an employee such as Miss Ivanova.”

“Are you saying my assistant is lying?”

If possible, Mr. Lemmy’s eyes go even wider. “Y-Your assistant,” he sputters, colour draining from his face.

Diana turns to the woman still cowering behind Akko, her face hidden by the veil of dark brown hair. “Miss Ivanova, is it?” At her timid nod, Diana continues, “Is what my assistant is saying true?”

She doesn’t miss the way Miss Ivanova’s eyes flicker to Mr. Lemmy whose face is now a mask of impassivity even as his eyes are full of threat as he tries to possibly warn her to not speak out against him.

Akko puts a reassuring hand on Miss Ivanova’s arm and whispers, “It’s okay. I trust her. You can, too. She won’t let anything happen to you.”

Diana blinks, unprepared for the warmth blossoming in her chest at that simple statement. She knows she and Akko are in a complicated relationship that very much involves sexual desire and mutual attraction but she never once thought that Akko _ trusts _her.

Trust is… trust is a big deal.

Trust is not given freely. It is _ earned _and cultivated.

Does that mean she has earned Akko’s trust?

_ She _trusts Akko – she’s proven herself to Diana over and over again but Diana has yet to prove herself and –

Diana shakes her head to focus back to the conversation at hand. Even when Akko’s statements have a penchant of derailing her thought process and concentration, she can’t go in depth regarding that right now.

Miss Ivanova still has her head bowed and she won’t meet anyone’s eye except for Akko’s. She must be really scared of the repercussions if she says a bad word against Mr. Lemmy.

“If you feel uncomfortable,” Diana begins, sensing Miss Ivanova’s mounting apprehension to answer with everyone’s attention focused on them right now, “you can express your concerns directly to the Human Resources and file an official complaint instead.”

Diana sees Miss Ivanova swallow before she nods and quietly says, “I’d appreciate that, Miss Cavendish.”

“Miss Cavendish, there is no need for such as there was no complaint to begin –”

“Are you questioning _ my _decision, Mr. Lemmy?” Her eyes are unyielding as she turns her attention to the manager.

Mr. Lemmy swallows before slowly shaking his head. “I-I didn’t mean to undermine you, Miss Cavendish.”

“If you have done none of the things these two women are accusing you of, then you have nothing to worry about. However, I have heard rumours about you, Mr. Lemmy,” Diana informs him and she watches as his eyes widen and he visibly gulps again. “Even though I am not the one who should be investigating or meddling in this matter, I cannot stand back and let this go. The right actions will be done by Human Resources as this falls under their jurisdiction. I will personally have Miss Parker handle the situation and ensure there will be a formal investigation regarding this.”

At Mr. Lemmy’s reluctant acquiescence, Diana resumes, “Now that that is settled, my assistant and I will accompany Miss Ivanova to the Human Resources. Everyone else not directly involved can go back to their respective tasks,” she says the last part a little louder and immediately hears the clacking of keyboards as everyone who’s been eavesdropping abruptly gets back to work.

“Please await directives from the Human Resources, Mr. Lemmy. For now, you can go back to… whatever you were doing,” she informs him before gesturing for Akko and Miss Ivanova to go to the lifts.

The three of them make their way to the lift and to the HR. Diana doesn’t try to wheedle any answers from Miss Ivanova and is content with the silence. Surprisingly, so is Akko.

However, she doesn’t fail to notice the way Akko’s hands are clenched into fists and how her face is scrunched in annoyance or perhaps anger, Diana isn’t sure.

She wants to ask Akko about it but with Miss Ivanova with them, Diana can’t risk it. She knows she isn’t as professional as she used to be with Akko and she will only come off as overly concerned.

When they arrive at the second floor, they see Barbara talking to one of her staff. She quickly notices them and excuses herself from the conversation before meeting them halfway.

“Diana, Akko,” Barbara greets with a smile. “Doing your rounds?”

“Yes,” Diana answers, “and heard a manager shaming an employee while doing so.”

Barbara’s brows crease in confusion and that’s when she notices Miss Ivanova standing timidly behind Akko. Her lips form a thin line before she looks around and says, “My office is better suited for this conversation. Shall we?”

Once inside the privacy of Barbara’s office, Akko and Miss Ivanova sit face to face across Barbara’s desk and relay what happened – explaining that Mr. Lemmy was shaming the latter in front of her colleagues and that was when Akko stepped in and asked what he was doing, which then led to their verbal standoff.

It appears that the incident wasn’t the only time a shaming due to a tiny mistake happened and Miss Ivanova wasn’t the first one to receive such treatment from Mr. Lemmy either.

“I see,” Barbara murmurs as the two finish their retelling. She leans back against her chair and nods, eyes narrowed as she thinks to herself.

Diana is content to watch them from near the door with her arms crossed. She is aware of how good Barbara is at her job – she wouldn’t be in her position for more than a year if she weren’t, friend or not – but to see her in her element is a fascinating sight. Especially when Diana only ever sees her (and Hannah) as happy-go-lucky and never _ this _serious.

“I will immediately have a formal investigation regarding this matter to quickly resolve this,” Barbara announces after a while of contemplation. “For now, Miss Ivanova, I need you to talk to Mary to file an official complaint against Mr. Lemmy. She will direct you to the one who will type out the details of your complaint.”

Before anyone can say anything, Barbara quickly amends, “You know what, I should just call Mary myself.” She pushes a button on her desk phone before saying, “Mary, come into my office, will you?”

Just a few seconds later, Barbara’s assistant comes in, tablet in hand. “Yes, Barbara?”

“Miss Ivanova is here to file a complaint against Mr. Lemmy of Accounting,” Barbara immediately replies, gesturing to the said woman. “Can you accompany her to Aileen? I just need to finish going over some new applications then I’ll handle the case myself.”

Mary nods. “Of course.” She smiles at Miss Ivanova and inclines her head to the door. “Please come with me, Miss Ivanova.”

“Thank you so much, Akko,” Miss Ivanova says as she stands up. “I would have never had the courage to file a complaint if it wasn’t for you.”

Akko gets to her feet as well and beams. “Don’t worry about it, Verochka. Next time he does it, punch him, alright?”

“No, please don’t do that,” Barbara disagrees with a hard shake of her head.

Miss Ivanova giggles at that, while Diana simply sighs with an exasperated smile. Of course Akko would suggest that.

“Thank you as well, Miss Cavendish,” Miss Ivanova says, turning to face her.

Diana gives her a nod and a smile, a simple acknowledgement.

Then she and Mary walk out of the office, leaving the three remaining women alone.

“Can I punch him?” Akko asks, turning to Barbara. Her voice is uncharacteristically hostile and Diana idly wonders if there is a reason why Akko is so pissed as to want to punch the man herself.

She is certain Akko hasn’t interacted much with others in Accounting prior to today meaning she can’t possibly be close to Miss Ivanova.

Or is she?

“Punching a man is assault,” Barbara explains with another shake of her head. “You will not only be reported to HR but can be sued as well. That can also terminate your internship contract. You don’t want that.”

“So can I do it after?”

“Did he do something to you?” Diana asks, moving to stand behind Akko. She might have interfered before the commotion escalated but she doesn’t know if Mr. Lemmy touched Akko or did something just as outrageous.

Akko turns towards her, face inscrutable, and it makes Diana even more concerned.

Without thought and care that one of her closest friends is watching them, Diana reaches out and gently grasps Akko’s forearms. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” Her eyes roam from Akko’s ballet flats to the top of her brunette hair, looking for anything that might be different.

Akko shakes her head. “He didn’t. I’m okay. He just reminded me of a professor who publicly insulted one of my friends who then dropped out of the program because she was so ashamed of what the professor did.”

“A professor of Luna Nova?” Barbara gasps, incredulity clear on her voice. Not that Diana can blame her. Luna Nova University is a prestigious school and to hear one of the professors doing such a thing to a student is shocking.

Akko nods, face solemn. Diana releases her as Akko decides to sit back down on the chair. “She was given a warning for what she did but my friend didn’t file a complaint, so the prof got off easy.”

“That’s awful,” Barbara comments.

“That’s why I don’t want people like that Lemmy to be freely roaming around shaming people when he could just correct them properly,” Akko bemoans. “Public humiliation over something so insignificant is just being a dick. Why not talk to them in private and teach them to right their mistakes? Constructive criticism is a thing, damn it. Shaming them in front of everyone will do nothing but lower their self-esteem and make them doubt themselves.”

“You sound a lot like you experienced it yourself,” Barbara observes and Diana shoots her a look that Barbara doesn’t even notice, eyes too focused on Akko.

As Akko said her piece about public humiliation, Diana has come to a realization that Akko may have experienced it firsthand and not just because of a friend who dropped out of a program.

Diana doesn’t have to be a Psychology graduate to notice the waver and anger in Akko’s voice have more meaning to them than she admits.

“I did,” Akko confesses, her voice a quiet whisper. She has her head hung low and fingers twiddling in her lap. “I wasn’t the best student in class and my sensei would always scold me in the middle of the class for not paying attention or not answering correctly. It’s like they don’t even want to try to _ help _me be better.”

Diana doesn’t even try to stomp down the blooming urge to reach out and comfort Akko.

She settles herself on the chair opposite Akko and reaches out to lay her palm on Akko’s intertwined hands. “I am so sorry that happened to you, Akko. I promise Mr. Lemmy will not get away with what he did. Isn’t that right, Barbara?” Diana asks without taking her eyes off Akko.

She looks so down – eyes unfocused as she probably remembers what she’s gone through in the hands of those teachers who thought shaming a student is a way to teach and help them improve.

And it makes Diana furious.

Akko doesn’t deserve that kind of treatment. Neither does Miss Ivanova or anyone else for that matter.

Diana can’t do anything about teachers and professors having a backwards thinking when it comes to helping students learn from their mistakes but she has a say to the behaviours of her employees. And if she has to, she will personally scrounge through every department to weed out higher positioned individuals who think they’re better than others because of their positions – much like Mr. Lemmy.

Diana is so lost in her anger that she barely hears Barbara promising, “Of course, I’ll see to it.”

“I’m just glad I helped Verochka.” Akko lifts her head up and gone is the sadness swimming in her eyes earlier.

How can she shift moods so quickly and effortlessly? There is not even a hint that she’s upset anymore that Diana is concerned Akko is simply concealing it.

Before she can voice out her worry, however, Akko gives her a smile that wipes out any other thoughts from her mind.

“Can I go check on Verochka? I wanna see what happens during the complaint filing.”

Blindsided by Akko’s adorable little smile, Diana nods wordlessly. _ What did she even ask for? _

“Arigatou, Daiana!” Akko exclaims before she gets to her feet, bows, and walks out of Barbara’s office.

Two sets of eyes dumbly blink at the just closed door.

“What the hell just happened?” Barbara asks slowly, gaze lingering on the door.

Diana shrugs. “Your guess is as good as mine.”

Barbara narrows her eyes before a teasing smirk slowly makes its way to her lips. “You’re so whipped, Diana. One smile from Akko and _ bam! _Yes to whatever she asked you. Did you even hear what she said?”

_ Ugh. _She knows at this point they are pretty much obvious to everyone looking their way but she still doesn’t appreciate being teased about it.

Awareness and acceptance are two different things.

“If you are done mocking me,” Diana says, “please see to it that Mr. Lemmy gets what he deserves.”

Without even outright saying it, Diana knows Barbara already understands the underlying meaning to her words.

Barbara nods before she types a few things on her computer. Then she sighs and Diana looks at her with an arched brow, curious. “Aunt Daryl hired him,” she informs her.

Diana rolls her eyes. Of course. When Aunt Daryl was in charge, she made sure that all of her closest friends _ and _the closest friends of her closest friends were hired immediately, regardless of their abilities and skills. Diana might be a little guilty of nepotism, too, but she at least has the decency to actually look at her friends’ resumés before hiring them. And even so, she ensured that they are well-equipped for their positions.

The employees represent the company as much as the CEO does, so it is important that they do not act as if they are above anyone else.

“No wonder he’s a jerk,” Diana mutters.

“Do you need anything else?” Barbara asks when Diana just sits across her desk, unmoving and mute after that comment. She inclines her head to the side as she watches her. “You seem… stiffer than normal.”

Diana hums. Now that she knows Mr. Lemmy will be taken care of, she has other problems to think about.

From a French descent to be precise.

“I need you to post an urgent hiring for an executive assistant job,” Diana tells Barbara, her voice formal now that Akko is nowhere in sight or hearing distance.

Barbara notices the abrupt change in her demeanour and her eyes bloom with surprise before she’s able to school her features. “Pardon?”

“I’m promoting Akko – or demoting depending on your point of view. She’s moving to Marketing, effective immediately.”

“Is this because of Chloé?” Barbara asks, tone cautious as she watches Diana with calculating eyes. “I’ve heard she was here earlier.”

Well, news travels fast. She idly wonders who snitched her this time. Or whose mouth was running at the speed of light.

There weren’t a lot of employees in the meeting earlier, so the possibility of a spread of rumours is unexpected.

“Where’d you hear it from?” Diana deflects. While Barbara isn’t as vengeful as Hannah, the two are still peas from the same pod and Diana knows her friend will throw a fit if she reveals what really transpired between them earlier.

“Some guy from my department.” Barbara shrugs. “Overheard him telling his friend he arrived at the wrong floor and saw you and Chloé. Well – I _assumed_ it was Chloé based on his description and the French accent but you pretty much just confirmed it, anyway.”

Diana simply hums. So it was purely based on Barbara’s hunch. A very good one, she must say.

Then something must have not made sense to her because Barbara’s next question is, “Why was she here in the first place, anyway? Didn’t you have a stockholders’ meeting earlier today?”

_ Oh. _ She hasn’t told them about the shares. As a matter of fact, she hasn’t told _ anyone _aside from Akko.

Barbara – and Hannah for sure – will kill her for withholding a _ vital _piece of information regarding their sworn enemy.

Better rip off the band-aid now. “Aunt Daryl sold her shares to Chloé. Well, to Chloé’s mother actually.”

“She did _ what_?” Teal eyes are wide in shock and her mouth is agape. It would’ve been a comedic sight except for the fact that Diana knows surprise will soon give way to indignance for being kept in the dark.

“When? How? Why did she sell it to her? And why _ didn’t you tell us_?” At every question, Barbara’s brows draw nearer together until she’s glaring at Diana.

Diana’s answering shrug only adds to Barbara’s ire.

“Diana!”

Another careless shrug. “I was handling it.”

“Why didn’t you tell us then?”

“I was busy,” Diana replies simply. She was, after all, actually busy it slipped her mind.

Barbara throws her hands up in surrender. They’re both aware that Diana isn’t going to cave and admit what really occurred between her and Chloé. Barbara needs Hannah’s help with _ prying _answers from Diana.

So it’s only logical for Barbara to ask the question which led them to Chloé in the first place. “Is your moving Akko to a different department because of Chloé?”

Diana is tempted to say no but the realness of the situation weighs in her mind so instead she admits, “Yes. If I’m to pursue anything romantic with Akko – which I will, by the way – I’d prefer her future career not be tainted with rumours of how she dated her direct superior during her internship.”

It’s a precarious situation.

Even as their drunken kiss is as fresh in her mind as if it happened yesterday, Diana still knows there is no concrete evidence that will incarcerate them for being unprofessional in the office.

She won’t risk it, however.

As a careerwoman, she knows how important both reputation and image are. She won’t let Akko’s get ruined just because of some jealous French woman vying for her affections. Or desiring to become her fake girlfriend.

Bloody hell_, _Chloé’s proposition sounds absolutely ludicrous.

“Did she do something?” Barbara asks, an uncharacteristic threat underlying her voice. She and Hannah have always been protective of her because they know Diana will never intentionally hurt someone, much more do anything remotely close to revenge, and so they take it upon themselves to do it _ for _Diana instead.

Even as they mainly hate Chloé because she strung poor Andrew along eight years ago.

Diana shakes her head no. Even if Chloé does say anything mildly threatening, Diana doesn’t want her friends to be involved. It’s her own problem to solve – she got herself in this situation. “No need to get violent,” she chastises with a slight shake of her head. “I’d simply feel more at ease if Akko is no longer under my direct supervision.”

Barbara nods in understanding. “Okay. No problem. I’ve been going over possible applicants, anyway. I think I might have an exhaustive list by next week, if that’s alright?”

“The earlier the better but no need to rush. I know your hands are full.”

“If you need anything else, don’t hesitate to come to me.”

“Of course.” Diana smiles before she bids her farewell. She’s stayed here long enough and she has other departments left to visit.

She’s almost out the door when she remembers one important detail. Something she almost neglected to mention.

Diana turns halfway to look back at her friend. “And Barbara?”

Barbara looks up from her computer, brows arched. “Yeah?”

“Please don’t tell Akko yet. I want this to remain confidential for the time being, do you understand?”

Perhaps it’s the grave look on Diana’s face. Or the way she spoke of the words. Or how her hands are clenched into fists. Whatever it is, though, Barbara doesn’t hesitate to say, “Of course,” with no further questions asked.

And with a grateful nod, Diana walks out.

Her eyes and attention immediately fall upon Akko who is standing outside of one of the cubicles and chatting animatedly to Lotte and Sucy.

The expression on Akko’s face quickly shifts from amused to mad and then back to amused again and it brings a smile to Diana’s lips.

Akko is so… peculiar – and she means that in the best way possible.

Diana thinks she understands her but every time she thinks that way, Akko does or reveals something about herself. For all of Akko’s rambles and their shared conversations, Diana still feels like there is a whole lot to learn about her.

From where she’s standing, closer to Barbara’s office than the bullpen, Diana can hear Akko’s words loud and clear.

“– and his ears just turned pink and I swear he was gonna punch me in the face!” Akko is saying, hands moving in time with her tale.

Lotte has a worried expression on her face while Sucy is chortling with barely contained laughter.

“Tell me you at least punched him,” Diana hears Sucy say as she walks quietly towards them. She doesn’t intend to eavesdrop or put a damper into their conversation. She’s merely intrigued about the trio’s friendship.

Akko’s shoulders deflate. “Mou, I wish.” Then she perks back up. “Diana intervened before I got the chance to. But you should’ve seen his face when Diana burned him to the ground with _ words. _ It was like she was wielding a sword but it was made of _ words_!”

Diana blushes at that and her footsteps halt. She’s never heard Akko talk of her to her friends like that before. Come to think of it, Diana has never heard Akko talk about her with anyone _ at all. _ This is the first time she’s heard of it.

And it’s making her cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

She doesn’t even know what she should feel considering these people are her company’s interns.

Lotte agrees, nodding. “She _ is _intelligent enough to use barbed words without being blatantly rude.”

“Your gay is showing,” Sucy comments with a scoff.

“Anyone’s gay would be showing if they saw Diana practically _ murder _that arsehole.” Akko’s smile is huge that it’s taking up the entirety of her face and Diana idly wonders if that is the same exact expression she has whenever the topic is about Akko.

Is she as excited? As happy? Eyes bright and full of giddiness and adoration?

Diana thinks the answer might be yes.

After all, plenty of people have been commenting on how obvious she is so it’s not at all improbable.

However, she still wishes the three will keep their voices down. It’s a damn miracle not everyone in the bullpen is in on it at this point.

“She was so… _ hot,_” Akko says, voice taking on a dreamlike quality and Diana flushes.

_ Wait. Did Akko say…? _

What? She was?

Diana was only focused on putting the man in his rightful place. She didn’t think Akko will view her as such when she’s merely berating a wayward manager for his measly attitude.

How was she hot, anyway?

Sucy makes a face. “Okay, TMI. Keep it in your pants.”

Lotte giggles when Akko merely sticks her tongue out at Sucy.

“It is _ in _my pants, Sucy,” Akko retorts with a pout. “Even though I wish it wasn’t.”

There’s a groan and then, “Eugh, keep it PG.”

“Something happened?” Lotte asks, eyes wide and concern lacing her voice.

“Did you two finally kiss again?” asks Sucy, voice taking on a teasing tone again. “Everyone knows you’re lesbigay for each other anyway, so it won’t be a surprise to anyone.”

_ Everyone knows? _

_ As in _ ** _everyone?_ **

_ Oh, gods. _ Are they _ that _obvious?

Diana should be panicking, looking for excuses to defend herself even if it’s only in her head. Instead though, all she feels is embarrassment of her feelings being too apparent for everyone to see when her closest friends used to call her an ice queen.

Has she really changed that much?

Akko sputters, “Nani? I – wha – no! Sucy!” Her cheeks turn red and Diana swears she can feel her own face flush harder in embarrassment.

So, perhaps she shouldn’t have let them talk too much.

She’s just about to step in when Akko’s next words halt her and make her head spin and her face to further heat up.

“I do wanna kiss her so badly, though,” Akko admits with a sigh, “but I promised her I’d wait until my internship is over.”

_ Oh, heavens. _Akko wants to kiss her, too.

For all the whirlwind events that have been happening lately, hearing those words come from Akko is somehow validating – reassuring that she and Akko are in good terms and the feelings Diana has for her assistant are _ very _much reciprocated and shared.

“Gay,” Sucy mutters and Lotte backhands her arm.

Diana’s beginning to think it’s a common thing between them.

“Let’s talk about that later, okay?” Lotte places a reassuring hand on Akko’s forearm after shooting Sucy a glare. “Somewhere more private.”

At least she has the thought for that and Diana can’t be more grateful.

And before Akko can say anything more, – she can no longer take any additional blushing, her face is already too heated up – Diana moves forward and greets them.

Sucy glances at her and the mere look on her face confirms Diana’s suspicions that Sucy knew she was standing near them all along. Diana’s only seeing her now as Hannah’s counterpart but more devious and secretive.

She’s suddenly grateful she has Hannah as a friend and not Sucy.

Lotte, on the other hand, gives her a polite nod and a smile.

“Diana!” Akko beams at her as she turns. “Oh, Miss Cavendish, I mean.”

Diana returns the smile before asking, “Have you already gone to Miss Ivanova?”

“Yes!” Akko nods. “I actually offered to stay there with her in case she needed moral support. Said she was already bothering me even though I said it was nonsense. _ Then, _ she said I already helped her when all I did was do the right thing. I mean, she was being embarrassed in front of her colleagues and that guy – ugh! I hope he gets what he deserves because he’s obviously a prick and –”

Lotte clears her throat, eyes quickly darting to Diana. “Akko…”

“Oh, right!” Akko’s cheeks warm as she realizes she’s been rambling again. “Yeah, so uh, I just decided to chat with Lotte and Sucy while waiting for you. Heh.”

The corners of Diana’s lips quirk up. Akko’s rambling never gets old. And she’s always so adorable when she does it that Diana doesn’t really mind her doing it a lot.

“You can stay here if you want,” she offers, gesturing at Lotte and Sucy who are simply watching them interact. “I’m finishing my rounds, anyway, and I don’t have anything to ask of you for now.”

“Nope! Wanna come.” Akko’s grin falters when she realizes what she just said and its implications. “For you. I-I mean! Wi-with! _ With _ you. _ Baka_,” she whispers the last part to herself.

For their part, Lotte and Sucy are able to contain their amusement and exasperation of their friend by putting a closed fist against their lips and snorting.

Diana, on the other hand, is blushing so hard she can feel the tips of her ears burning as well. _ Christ, Akko, you and your mouth. _

That is _ not _helpful!

Now her thoughts are of Akko coming _ for _her and if Diana doesn’t quickly extinguish the images her mind has conjured up then she will not be held accountable for what she might do next.

And yet, try as she might, her imagination is now running wild.

Her mind swims with images of Akko squirming under her as Diana drives her closer and closer to the edge. And then of Akko gasping her name as she comes undone under Diana’s tongue right after she whispers, ‘Come for me.’

_ Jesus Christ, I will go to hell for this. _

Diana clears her throat, willing to dispel the sudden tension and awkwardness in the air. And forget Akko’s words – _ and moans – _that are still bouncing off in her head at the moment. “Shall we do that, then?”

When a brow arches and two pairs of eyes widen, Diana realizes what _ she _just replied and she gulps before correcting, “I meant go continue the department rounds?”

She does _ not _need any additional fuel to the already raging inferno of lust inside of her, goddamnit. Now all she can think about is Akko begging her for release and –

_ Fuck, not again! _She’s already feeling a little dizzy what with all the blood rushing to her head – and nether regions.

Diana looks around, searching for anything – _ anything at all – _to distract her mind and stop her downward spiral.

She finds none, mind too wrapped up in images of Akko wearing nothing but the blood red blouse she has on right now with _ all _ the buttons undone and that _ sinfully _ tight pencil skirt bunched around her waist.

_ Gods, _she is so fucked.

And not in the way she desires.

“Diana, you okay?”

Blinking, Diana raises lust filled eyes to meet Akko’s concerned gaze. There is residual evidence of muted heat in her crimson eyes – perhaps her imagination ran rampant as well, much like Diana’s did – but even so, Diana sees the worry and fear in them.

Worry she overstepped again and messed things up between them. Fear Diana might resent her decision of wanting to be affectionate with her.

_ Oh, Akko. _

The look in those eyes is enough to quell any lingering arousal and images in Diana’s head. She arranges her expression into one of reassurance and calm, hoping to assuage Akko’s qualms. “No need to worry, Akko,” she says with a soft smile. “It’s alright.”

Akko searches Diana’s eyes, looking for… Diana isn’t sure what exactly but she guesses Akko finds it because she then nods and grins, a pinkish hue still dusting her cheeks.

And if there is any further proof needed to demonstrate how deep Diana’s feelings for Akko run, then it’s this.

Because no amount of sexual tension, arousal, and _ wild _ imagination can make Diana forget Akko’s welfare and disregard her anxieties about their ‘relationship.’ Akko’s well-being will _ always _ come first.

Always.

They bid their farewell to Lotte and Sucy once Akko’s made sure that Diana is really alright.

The rest of the departmental round goes smoothly after that, thank heavens. Diana doesn’t think she can handle anything that requires more energy and mental capacity.

They are on their way back to Diana’s office when Akko glances her way and gives her that quirky little smile that just brightens up her whole face and makes Diana imagine the sun shining brightly just behind Akko’s shoulder. Diana can’t help the soft expression that takes over her features at the sight.

It’s just so… _warm _and gentle. It makes everything else subdued and irrelevant as it goes through her like a soothing balm.

Diana never thought that a smile can do that to her again – not after she’s lost her mother whose smile never failed to soothe and cheer her simultaneously when she was still a child.

But Akko has proven her wrong.

And Diana’s never been grateful that she was wrong.

O’Neill was right. What a lesbian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… a lot happened, huh? I don’t even have an explanation. This got out of hand. I wanted to move things faster but my mind said: “Write something about Hannah! And about Akko’s past! And some irrelevant douche! Don’t forget the sexual tension! Give them Lotte and Sucy! You still have the Chloé problem!”
> 
> So basically, it’s a jumbled mess. And it happened all in one day. Huh.
> 
> The next chapter will be more relevant to the plot. I promise it will move things along! (Although this is a little relevant too. Somehow. Wink.)
> 
> Also, lwa-but-gay, told you I ain’t no coward.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this chapter was supposed to happen between Week Five and Six but the timeline got messed up and I didn’t want to throw this away. I wrote this waaay back in 2019 and just edited it for it to mix right in with the current timeline.
> 
> That being said, you better read the story tags carefully. I won’t be responsible for any rage or frustration filled reactions to this chapter. I said what I said. I mean it, folks.
> 
> And as always, thank you to Ryu_No_Me for beta reading this chapter :)

“I want to kiss you.”

Diana blinks owlishly at Akko. She knows Akko has gotten bolder during the past several weeks they spent working together. They’ve gotten closer and the sexual tension between them is palpable more than ever but she didn’t think Akko has the confidence to actually say that out loud.

Yes, out loud. Because Diana isn’t blind and she’s very much observant to the things and people around her and she’s a fool if she says that she’s never noticed how Akko’s eyes always seem to linger on Diana’s lips when she thinks no one’s looking. She flushes when she remembers just how much those crimson eyes linger on her to be anything but dangerous and suggestive.

They already talked about keeping the pretense of being professional with each other. At this point, it’s merely a farce but Diana will continue pretending that she doesn’t want to bend Akko over her desk every time she sees a sliver of skin revealed or a tongue darting out to wet dry lips.

She _has _to respect Akko’s decision. Much as that kills her.

“Akko…”

“If I wasn’t your assistant and you’re not my boss and we didn’t establish any ground rules, would you kiss me back?”

“_Akko_,” Diana warns. They may be alone in her office but they’re still very much in public and someone can walk in on them. She doesn’t want any more of Barbara barging in on them. She’s her friend but Diana is already at her wit’s ends with the constant interruption.

And if it isn’t Barbara, it can be someone else. And one glance at their proximity is enough to deduce that they’re more than professionals on a settee going over schedules and appointments.

“Well?”

Diana grits her teeth. She wills her eyes to not travel down Akko’s exposed… chest. Good gods, she can already see the beginning of a red lace bra and it makes her cheeks heat up. _ Wait. Since when does she have _**_five _**_buttons undone? _

“You know I can’t answer that,” Diana murmurs, looking away for a second before her gaze returns to Akko’s red tinted lips. She can’t help it. She’s only human, for God’s sake.

“Why not?” Akko tilts her head to the side, looking annoyingly adorable with that innocent look on her face. And Diana is powerless against it despite knowing just how phony it is right now.

Didn’t Akko want a date first? Why is she asking such questions?

Diana pinches the bridge of her nose, trying to calm herself down. “Need I spell it out for you? We’re in my office, Akko! Someone can walk in. Don’t you remember the last time? The one when Barbara walked in on us? I thought you don’t want a repeat of that.”

“It’s past ten so I’m sure we’re pretty much alone. Besides, they know better than to just come into your office without knocking,” Akko answers, matter-of-factly. Diana is starting to hate how Akko has gotten used to everything in her life lately. She knows exactly the things to say to retaliate and break down Diana’s defenses.

A perk – con for Diana, really – of being her executive assistant.

“Akko,” Diana tries again, albeit knowing it’s futile.

“Would you kiss me back, Diana?”

The desire she sees in Akko’s eyes and the challenge in them make Diana throw caution to the wind – enough to reply with a breathy, “Yes, I would. You know I would.”

Just like that, Akko gives her a predatory grin and Diana almost wishes that Akko will take the initiative to lean in and close the gap between their lips. How many times has Diana fantasised about having Akko’s lips on hers again? She may have forgotten about her when she first woke up after that fateful night, but she can never forget how those lips felt against her own or how that wonderfully skilled tongue explored her mouth like it was a new discovery that she couldn’t get enough of.

And _gods, _the past weeks she’s worked with Akko only showed how kind, genuine, and amazing Akko is and solidified Diana’s desire for her.

Her fantasies soon come to a halt when Akko moves impossibly closer to her. Diana barely manages to resist the urge to lean back.

Has the settee always been this small? She can’t even move away or she’ll risk falling off. _ Wait, what? _ It _is _small, barely able to seat both of them. Since when?

Diana has no time to dwell on such matters, however, because Akko’s next words make everything else in Diana’s mind disappear.

“If I kiss you _ now, _would you kiss me back?” Akko’s breath ghosts against Diana’s lips, sending tingles up her arms.

Diana swallows at seeing how Akko’s eyes flicker between her lips and eyes. She can’t even open her mouth to speak because she knows it will only succeed in incriminating her further.

She just has to lean in and Diana can finally feel Akko’s lips on her again. _ Bloody hell. _

Despite her silence, Akko seems to know Diana’s answer and she simply settles with smiling even wider. Forget predatory, her smile looks downright deadly now.

“I will kiss you.”

Diana’s eyes widen and –

“After my internship is over.”

She releases a sigh of relief –

“And I will not stop until you’re screaming my name again.”

All the breath gets knocked out of Diana and her mind actually goes haywire.

Akko is too smug and too turned on to laugh at Diana’s expression. She settles for gently pecking Diana’s forehead before she stands up to gather the forgotten files Diana has managed to drop in the middle of her lesbian nuclear meltdown.

After a few more seconds of stunned silence, Diana looks over to where Akko is now fixing the folders on her desk as if she didn’t just cause her boss to have a major lapse in her brain. She decides right then that she can’t be the only one suffering from all the sexual tension.

Two can play this game.

And Diana is going to _win. _

She marches over gracefully to where Akko is bent over the desk and barely resists the urge to take her in that position.

Diana will wait but she will make it so damn hard that Akko will no longer be able to deny herself and Diana.

Akko straightens up to look at Diana and she barely has any time to recognize the look on Diana’s face – much more to step away – before Diana pushes and pins her against the table, her backside roughly hitting the edge in the process with a quiet thump.

Diana doesn’t even stop to ask if Akko is hurt. She looks too startled by Diana’s actions to register any discomfort the push may have caused anyway.

Akko puts her hands on the desk behind her to steady herself as Diana leans in closer, warm breath ghosting against her face.

“Once your internship is over, I will do more than just kiss you,” Diana says, her lust-filled sapphire eyes looking right into Akko’s unblinking wide-eyed stare. “I will _ fuck _ you on my bed, against my dresser, on my kitchen counter, on _ that _settee, and _on this desk right here._” Diana taps the furniture once to enunciate her words, her eyes alternating between looking at Akko’s blown pupils and plump lips and imagining how they will feel against her own.

At every word she says, Akko’s eyes widen more and more.

Diana notices how Akko’s breath hitches when she puts her lips right against Akko’s ear and she can’t help the grin of satisfaction that graces her lips. “You’d love that, wouldn’t you?”

Akko almost lets out a soft whimper as she shivers in pleasure. “Y-Yes,” she weakly answers, the word barely audible.

“I will bend you over on this desk and I’d have you come on my fingers and against my tongue until there’s nothing else in your mind but my name as I drive you to the brink over and over and _over again._” The words send a pleasant tingle down Diana’s own spine and she already knows she’s too far gone to care about what they’re doing.

Being in her office doesn’t matter anymore. Faux propriety and professionalism can go to hell.

Akko moans at her words, Diana’s name catching in her throat as her breaths quicken. “P-Please.”

Diana tuts at her, lips still lightly brushing against the shell of Akko’s ear to further tease her. “But you wanted to wait, right?”

Akko’s groan is a mix of arousal and frustration and it sends more heat shooting straight to Diana’s core. _ Gods, _the sounds Akko makes are enough to push Diana ever closer to the point of no return.

“Be a good girl and _wait. _ Good things come to those who wait after all.” She can’t help the smirk that tugs at her lips when Akko whimpers again. “I’ve been waiting long enough that as soon as I have you, one night won’t be enough.” Diana gently nips Akko’s lobe before pulling back.

She’s already feeling intoxicated from all the stimuli from teasing Akko and she knows she can no longer control herself if she does or says anything… more.

However, before Diana can fully retreat, Akko wraps her arms around her neck and draws her closer, her moist lips right at Diana’s ear and hot breaths coming out in sharp gasps. “P-Please, Diana. Please touch me_. I need you._”

Those words are Diana’s undoing.

She wants to hear more. She _needs _to hear Akko begging for her touch and saying Diana’s name over and over and _over again _until there is nothing but her name on Akko’s lips, until all she can say and think of is _ Diana, Diana, Diana… _

“Diana!”

Diana jolts awake, the propped hand under her chin slipping and promptly making her forehead hit the wooden desk. “Ow,” she winces as the sleepy haze in her eyes slowly clears and the slight pain from her fall goes to the forefront of her mind.

Akko rushes to her side and bends down, worry lacing her voice as she exclaims, “Diana! Are you okay? Kuso, you hit your head! Do you want me to get you an ice pack? I know there’s some in the clinic. I would know since Nurse Blair gave me one when I hit my head on the printer one time and –”

“Akko, _ please, _calm down.” Diana may have a fondness for Akko’s rambles but she’s still reeling from the pain on her forehead. She rubs at it, checking if she’ll get an ugly bump from what happened.

Thankfully, Akko obliges. She rubs the back of her head, smiling sheepishly down at Diana as she stands back. “Ay, sumimasen! I was worried about you because you were talking in your sleep and it looked like you were in pain because you were groaning?”

She was dreaming? _ That _was a dream?

Dear gods, it felt so real.

Was it _really _a dream?

Okay, so, in her dream Akko was overly confident when she asked Diana _that _question and Diana herself was _way _too bold with her actions _and _words – gods, did she really say those? – considering their location.

And the blouse! _ Good Lord_, Akko’s blouse had _five _buttons undone showing off her lace bra – leaving almost nothing to the imagination.

Should those have been a dead giveaway?

But hell, it felt… _ very _realistic. Evidenced by the fact that Diana can feel dampness in her nether regions.

Christ, her subconscious is getting out of control. What was she even thinking when she fell asleep? _ How _did she even fall asleep in the first place?

Diana knows she _is _exhausted but to doze off in her office? That only happened during the first few months of her taking over from Aunt Daryl.

Not that she has anyone to blame but herself considering she’s driven herself to be _too _tired again.

She had an early factory visit today and went over the site of the hospital construction right after. And even though the traffic wasn’t as terrible when she traveled, Diana is still weary after all the walking and conversations she had.

Don’t get her wrong, she loves doing what she does – loves looking after their family business that has been passed down from one generation to another – but Diana can only take so much.

She’s already thinking her friends and Akko were right that she is terrible at delegations despite her recent progress.

And to add to that, her mind has been plagued by various imagined scenarios with Akko, the incident from Monday _far _from forgotten even when it’s already Thursday.

Which made her lose precious sleep _and _gave her that… too hot of a dream _when _she was supposedly reading over department reports.

She still can’t wrap her head around the fact that it _was _a dream.

_ Goddamnit. _Why did it have to be a dream?

Ugh. Diana needs to get ahold of herself or she might just forget propriety and faux professionalism.

“Diana, are you okay?” Akko asks suddenly and Diana jumps a little in her seat, having completely forgotten Akko is even in her office. “You’re spacing out. Don’t tell me you’re sick again. Should I call Tim?”

Any protest that Diana may have dies in her throat when Akko reaches out to brush a few stray blonde hairs from Diana’s face and proceeds to press the back of her hand against Diana’s forehead.

“Your temperature seems normal,” Akko declares and instead of pulling back like Diana thinks she will do, her thumb gently strokes the skin of her forehead. “Do you feel hot? Are you hurt anywhere? Does your head hurt from your slight fall?”

Diana feels hot, alright. Her _whole body _feels too warm and the skin that Akko’s touching is _burning, _rendering her speechless. And she can’t think either, her throat is tight and dry as she looks up to meet Akko’s concerned gaze. The dream she just had swims to the forefront of her mind and she’s suddenly aware of how aroused she still is.

She hopes Akko won’t comment on her sudden lack of verbal ability because she is certain she will _crack _and blurt out that she just had a quite erotic dream that involves her.

But then Akko says, “Your cheeks are red.” Her brows are drawn together and she’s eyeing Diana with concentration and worry.

The statement catches her off guard and Diana blanches, her head jerking away from Akko’s touch. “I-I’m okay,” she stammers out, cursing her parched throat for how shaky her voice sounds.

Akko’s hand drops to her side and she frowns at Diana, question evident in her crimson eyes. “Now you look pale. Did something happen? Did you have a nightmare when you fell asleep? I let you take a nap since I knew you must’ve been tired from today, but _then_ you were groaning and making some… sounds and it must have been bad. Or it could be good, too? But why would you be groaning if it was good? Unless –”

And then something must have clicked in Akko’s brain because her concerned frown slowly morphs into a teasing grin. She steps back to sit on the edge of the desk and crosses her arms over her chest, curious eyes now gleaming.

Diana gulps at how the expression on Akko’s face now closely resembles the one in her dream.

_ Goodness. She’s in trouble, isn’t she? _

“Unless you were having a sex dream.”

It isn’t – it isn’t even a question!

Diana wants to deny it. The denial is already at the tip of her tongue. However, her mind doesn’t cooperate with her mouth and she instead blurts out, “I didn’t mean to! It’s just – I was tired and the last thing I saw before I nodded off was you and your _obscenely tight _dress shirt – that should be considered inappropriate office attire, by the way – and my subconscious must have decided to focus on that and – and… I’m sorry if that makes you uncomfortable. I know it’s _ highly _unprofessional of me.”

There. She said it.

And she feels absolutely mortified. Bloody hell. What has become of her? The dignified and well-known Cavendish heiress admitting to having an erotic dream about her executive assistant – in her office, no less!

_ Forgive me, mother, for I am but a woman enslaved by my basest desires. _

Akko’s confident stance falters, arms falling limply to her sides as she gapes at Diana, mouth parted in shock. “I – Nani? _ Nani?!_”

“What?” Diana asks, her tone as shocked and high pitched as Akko’s.

Akko opens her mouth then closes it again. She flails her arms around for a few more moments before finally exclaiming, “You _ were _ having a sex dream about _ me_?”

Diana’s brows scrunch together. “Who else can it be about? And didn’t you just –” And then it clicks. “You were kidding.”

“I was.” Now Akko’s cheeks are bright red as well and she’s looking everywhere but at Diana, embarrassed at how her joke horribly backfired and exploded in both their faces.

The feeling of humiliation washes over Diana and she groans out loud, unable to stop the noise of despair from slipping out. What has she done?

_ Oh, my God. _

She just admitted to having a racy dream about Akko to _her. _

_ Oh. My. God. _

Diana stares at the floor, willing for it to miraculously open up and swallow her and end her despair.

Perhaps she should consider retiring even though she’s not even in her prime yet and find a secluded place wherein no one will recognize her so she can wallow in her embarrassment and misery.

Didn’t Aunt Daryl mention their family has a place somewhere in Greece? Although that is still in Europe and Diana much prefers a place somewhere in the US or Asia. However, Asia has Japan and what if Akko comes back home to her country and –

“Diana!”

Diana snaps out of her spiraling thoughts at the exclamation. “What?” she asks, voice rising an octave as her eyes refocus on Akko who is looking at her with a mirthful expression.

Well, she’s glad one of them is getting some entertainment from this humiliating situation.

Diana should start looking at retirement plans after this conversation.

Akko smiles at her, eyes glinting with delight as she watches Diana. “You’re so out of it if you’re panicking about admitting _that _to me. Where’s my perfectly calm and never a hair out of place boss?”

“Dead in a ditch, probably,” is Diana’s dry reply as she pinches the bridge of her nose. _ Ugh. What a bloody idiot. _

Admitting her feelings to her assistant isn’t as embarrassing as admitting she just had a sensual dream about said assistant.

Akko laughs, the sound of it surprising Diana. She looks up and gets swept away by the utter glee in Akko’s face, the way she has her head thrown back and hand clutching at her stomach. She looks so young and carefree.

The sound of her laughter is infectious and Diana finds herself smiling, the humiliation she brought upon herself momentarily forgotten.

Akko is breathtaking.

Quite literally, too.

It’s then that Diana realizes that she really, really, _ really _likes Akko.

And her mind is reeling from the mere fact that she _actually _likes someone after accepting that perhaps she just isn’t meant to be in a relationship that requires emotional capacity after how her first relationship ended.

It almost feels surreal that the woman she slept with once after a drunken night – who was apparently a company intern – has proven _that _wrong and made herself become a staple in Diana’s life.

Diana can’t even fathom how she went from lusting after Akko to genuinely liking her.

Granted that, she is still very much _lusting _after her (the dream being a major example), but it’s become more than that now. Diana has come to accept that while she can be affectionate with Akko and spend time getting to know her, the physical aspect of their relationship will have to wait until the end of Akko’s internship.

Which is no longer a big deal.

The notion of waiting no longer frustrates her like it used to. Sure, Diana is still very much sexually frustrated – self-indulgence doesn’t really help that much – but it is not as if it’s the _only _thing she’s after.

It’s Akko and her warm and genuine smile. Akko and her boisterous laughter. Akko and her penchant of stuffing her face with greasy fast-food and extremely sour plums. Akko and her habit of putting her tongue between her teeth when she’s concentrating too hard. Akko and her fear of going overboard so early into their ‘relationship.’

Diana wants _ all _of her.

And it still astounds Diana no matter how many times she thinks about the changes she’s experienced because of Akko.

So much so that it takes Diana a moment to realize that she’s reached out and her hand is holding onto Akko’s.

“Diana?” Akko asks, brows drawn together as she looks at her questioningly. “You’re looking at me funny.”

“I really like you.”

The words are getting easier to say now after saying them to Akko twice before. Especially after how much their relationship has progressed since then.

And every time Diana says those words, it feels a lot like freedom.

Akko chokes on air and her eyes are wide as they travel to Diana and then at their joined hands and back up at her eyes again.

“I –”

Diana’s lips form a smirk at the dumbfounded look and the beginnings of a blush on Akko’s cheeks. “Cat got your tongue?”

Akko groans, eyes slipping closed. “Kuso, I can’t handle this side of you at all.”

Diana smiles, thumb slowly rubbing the back of Akko’s hand. “Would you rather have me cold and distant, then?”

Akko opens her eyes and the pout that Diana has come to adore forms on Akko’s lips as she replies, “No.”

“Flirty and affectionate?” Diana tries, still smiling.

Akko squeaks, the sound catching in her throat. The pink hue on her cheeks darkens. It’s an endearing sight. “You’re killing me here, Diana.”

Diana giggles. She remembers a time when she thought of the exact same thing about Akko. It’s soothing to know she isn’t the only one feeling the simmering tension between them. “I believe it’s best for you to get used to me saying that I like you.”

Akko narrows her eyes at her and Diana hides her amusement behind a closed fist. “Are you just saying it to fluster me?”

Does it seem like that? Now that Diana thinks about it, Akko does get extremely flustered every time Diana says it but she never said it with teasing as her only intention.

“I say it because I feel it,” Diana says, “I mean it every time, Akko.”

And she does, very much so.

The suspicion in Akko’s eyes fades into… something Diana can’t quite describe. It seems to be a mix of affection, realization, and giddiness – all rolled into one.

And then the corners of Akko’s lips quirk up, a shy smile gracing her face as she whispers, “I really like you, too, Diana.”

The smile that forms on Diana’s lips is involuntary. As if it’s an instinct for her muscles to show happiness when Akko says those words. And by the gods, what is this light, fluttering feeling in her chest? She didn’t feel it the first time Akko said she likes her but now it’s there and it’s making Diana feel warm and tingly inside.

It feels like she’s been transported back to the first time she’s realized she liked someone. And yet somehow, it feels _new_. As if this is the first time she’s felt this way.

“Do you still want to wait?”

Akko blinks. And so does Diana.

She didn’t plan to ask that out loud. Diana doesn’t even know _where _it came from to begin with. She was just thinking about the differences in her life now that she’s come to accept and demonstrate her feelings for Akko.

Akko seems to flounder for an answer. “I –”

“Please don’t think I am rushing you,” Diana hurries to say when Akko doesn’t continue. She can see the sudden panic her question brought to Akko and it tugs at her heart. “Forgive me, it just… came out. You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

The words come out of her in a rush. “I – I don’t want to wait.”

Diana doesn’t say anything. She senses there is a _ but _in that statement_, _ so she lets the silence between them stretch.

“But,” Akko continues, “it’s what – four weeks from now? I feel like we’d be wasting all our efforts on waiting if we give in now. And it’s… complicated, right? I’m an intern and you’re the boss of the boss of the boss. It’s – I don’t wanna cause any trouble. I don’t wanna _ be _trouble for you.” At the last word, Akko drops her head, unwilling to look into Diana’s eyes.

“You’re not trouble, Akko. And neither do you cause any.” Diana reaches out and holds Akko’s other hand in hers. Akko flushes harder at the action but doesn’t protest.

And even though it’s an awkward position, – with Diana still sitting in her chair and Akko towering over her – she lets their joined hands hang between them. Diana hopes the physical connection will help alleviate Akko’s worry.

Diana lets herself smile as she admits, “It’s endearing how you’re holding so tightly onto your promise to me.”

Akko lifts her gaze, inquisitive again.

“That you’d wait until your internship is over,” Diana expounds. “Although, it’s futile if I do say so myself.”

Akko tilts her head in that adorable gesture that reminds Diana of a curious puppy. “Why?”

“I already like you.” Diana smiles wider at seeing a darker blush form on Akko’s cheeks. _ Cute. _

And then those dark brows scrunch together. “But I said I’d _date _you after my internship and make you like me. In _ that _order.”

Diana arches an eyebrow at that. That sounds a lot like a _ grumble _ in her opinion. “Are you _ actually _ complaining that I like you?”

The petulance in Akko’s voice is palpable as she replies, “No.”

“You are.”

Akko shrugs, feigning indifference. However, the way she won’t meet Diana’s eyes again gives her away. “Maybe. A little.”

“Why?”

Akko looks at her like the answer is obvious. In return, Diana stares right back at her with her own look of curiosity. “Because you took me out on a date already and we shared _a lot _of meals together and I feel like I’ve done nothing for you yet,” Akko finally explains after a beat of just gazing at Diana.

Diana doesn’t even have to think hard for a response to that. The answer comes easy. “You being yourself is more than enough, trust me.”

It may come as a surprise to others that Akko being Akko is what attracted Diana to her but it will only seem that way to outsiders. Anyone who knows Akko can list a whole bunch of good things and likeable attributes about the Japanese girl.

Diana will do it if Akko asks for it.

“So clumsy old me?” Akko surmises.

Diana quirks a brow, slightly amused at Akko’s phrasing. “You’re younger than I am.”

The grip on Diana’s hands tightens as Akko glares daggers at her.

It’s becoming Diana’s third favourite expression on Akko’s face.

So she can’t help but say, “You’re adorable when I tease you,” to further taunt Akko and see if she can pull another reaction from her.

Akko is just too cute and fun to tease, sue her.

Until she replies with, “You are, too.”

“Me?” Diana scoffs. “Hardly.”

Callous, perhaps. Or a little indifferent. Or a bumbling mess if the teasing comes from Akko. But adorable? No. That is Akko, not her.

“Yes. Yes, you are. Your eyes crinkle.” Akko leans forward and she frees one hand from Diana’s grip to reach out and touch the skin on the corner of Diana’s left eye. She bends down at the waist to meet Diana’s gaze. “It makes you look even more beautiful. I like your smile – like _ a lot_.”

“Now _ you’re _ teasing me.” Diana fails to suppress the flush that she feels creeping up on her cheeks at Akko’s gentle tone and their proximity. The one time she actually gets to corner Akko and now she’s back to being the one getting teased again. _ Goddamnit. _

“Cute blush, too,” she adds with a slight waggling of the eyebrows.

The action makes Akko look ridiculous and it would’ve pulled a cheery reaction from Diana any other time she sees it but right now, all she feels is the heat rushing to her face. _ “Akko.” _

Akko beams at her and Diana all but forgets why she’s suddenly feeling embarrassed, caught off guard by the bright smile directed her way. “Serves you right for endlessly teasing me.” Akko leans back but not before taking Diana’s hand in hers again to resume their handholding.

“I _ did _ ask for your permission to be affectionate,” mumbles Diana as she realizes just how _ intimate _they look right now with their hands clasped together like this, soft gazes locked on each other.

And even without the handholding, Diana knows the atmosphere surrounding them is just as intimate and charged with tension.

It is no wonder why and how everyone _ knows _about the real deal between them.

They _ are _way too obvious.

“But you’re teasing me instead.” Akko playfully narrows her eyes at her. “Is that you being affectionate?”

Diana’s voice is hesitant as she answers, “Yes?”

Akko is incredulous. “You’re not sure?”

“I…” Diana struggles to find an answer. She thinks back to the times when she tried to show her affections to her ex-lover but only succeeded in making her feel _less _loved, if that was even possible. So, she isn’t exactly sure if her attempts with Akko actually work on demonstrating her feelings. “No. If I may be honest, I do not know how to be affectionate.”

Red eyes widen. “Nani? Doushite?”

Diana doesn’t know how to properly explain her past dating experiences without revealing too much. Sure, she likes Akko, but it doesn’t automatically equate that it’ll be easier for her to bare her soul to another person when she hasn’t done that in… ever.

Hannah and Barbara don’t count because they’re practically sisters to her and they’ve known her for half of her life.

“Akko, I haven’t been in a relationship in… five years, I think,” Diana reveals. It’s the best she can give to Akko right now without revealing too much too early.

“NANI?” Akko all but shouts, her voice too loud in the quiet of the room and Diana grimaces.

_ Bloody hell. _ Extremely loud reactions annoy Diana. If O’Neill – or any of her friends, for that matter – so much as raises her voice a little, Diana will berate her. But with Akko, she only winces and that’s it_. _

_ Yes, she is aware that she is, what Barbara and Hannah would call, whipped. _

“Why are you so shocked?” Diana asks when Akko just stares at her with an open mouth, still reeling apparently. “And please, close your mouth, darling.”

Akko obliges before she exclaims, “Because it’s _you!_”

To which Diana only replies with a shake of her head and a, “That makes absolutely no sense.”

Akko frowns and she looks like she’s debating with what she should say next to convince Diana of what she’s trying to say. “Kuso, Diana, do I have to install a mirror here so you’d see yourself the way I see you?”

That isn’t what Diana expects Akko will say so she’s utterly blindsided by it and all she manages to do is duck her head and hope the curtain of her blonde green hair will obstruct Akko’s view of her blushing face.

_ Bloody hell. _She feels like a teenager with all the teasing and compliments. She’s already twenty-three, for heaven’s sake. She’s been through this before.

But then again, Akko does make her feel all sorts of new things.

“The prettiest girl I’ve ever seen and she doesn’t even believe it,” Akko murmurs under her breath and before Diana can protest and argue that _that _description suits Akko better, Akko straightens up and then crouches down in front of Diana so they’re a little closer to eye-level.

“Tell me your woes regarding your beauty, o young one,” Akko says, “I, the mighty beauty judge, will do my utmost best to help you.”

The seriousness in Akko’s voice rivals the absurdity of her words and Diana bursts out laughing. Not a full belly laugh like Akko’s but somewhere close.

Diana feels so… light. So free. She feels as if nothing else matters aside from the two of them here in her office, two hours before the end of the workday, holding hands and just talking.

And it’s scary and exhilarating. Two emotions that Diana can now associate to being with Akko – and has eventually come to accept and embrace.

A smile lingers on Diana’s face when her laughter finally ceases. “You always make me laugh,” she declares, freeing a hand and tracing a line from Akko’s temple down to her jaw, her touch featherlight.

Akko grins and leans into her touch. “I’m a successful comedienne, then.”

Diana hums, her gaze following the path of her fingers as they continue touching one side of Akko’s face. “You’re more than that to me.”

“Are we like _ unofficially _ dating now?”

Before Diana can panic at having no concrete answer, she notices the teasing lilt in Akko’s voice. So instead, she answers with a teasing question of her own. “Are we?”

Akko shrugs one shoulder. She looks so… calm, crouching in front of Diana and just letting her boss explore her face with her eyes and caresses. “Eh… Maybe. All I know is that I like you a lot and you like me back and that’s what matters to me.”

The moving fingers halt but then Akko grumbles under her breath so Diana continues her ministrations, much to Akko’s enjoyment. “And you’re okay with that? With our relationship being ambiguous? With no… labels?” Diana asks.

Diana herself isn’t a hundred percent comfortable having such a… vague relationship with Akko despite knowing that their professional situation holds more importance for the time being. She wants to take Akko out on dates and hold her hand in public and kiss her whenever she feels the urge.

But Akko is an intern and her assistant at the end of the day. They have to remember that.

And even though Akko still has four weeks left in the company, Diana can transfer her to another department to make things less suspicious and scandalous once they _finally _start officially dating when Akko no longer has any professional connection to her.

That is the reason why Akko is moving to the Marketing Department next week. Even though she doesn’t know it yet.

“I don’t mind having no labels,” Akko replies eventually, eyes filled with barely concealed glee even as her tone is serious. “And besides, you’re holding my hand and touching my face, Diana. In lesbian speak, I think that means we’re on the second date already. The next date will be when you ask me to move in.”

Diana purses her lips at that, trying to contain another laugh from bubbling out of her. “That sounds preposterous.”

Akko’s voice sounds solemn as she declares, “We’re lesbianing together.”

This time, Diana can’t stop her giggle at the ludicrousness of it even as she berates, “That is _ not _a verb.”

“Internet speak! Get with the times, boss.” Akko rolls her eyes even as her lips are wide from grinning and eyes bright and warm.

Diana cups Akko’s cheek in her palm and a soft smile takes up residence on her face when Akko nuzzles her. If this is Akko’s reaction every time Diana touches her face, she will definitely do it more often.

“So, you’re okay? With us like this?” Diana just has to make sure one more time. After all, Akko’s comfort and wellbeing are one of her main priorities here. She wants to ensure they’re on the same page when it comes to their not-relationship.

Akko nods, still smiling. “More than okay. I never even thought you’d be touching my face after the first time you rejected me.”

Diana brushes back Akko’s fringes before she meets those warm crimson eyes. “What can I say? You successfully wooed me in. I am powerless against your charms.”

Akko looks giddy at that, looking so much like a child who just accomplished something great. She arranges her expression into faux seriousness before declaring with her most solemn tone, “Then you better be more prepared when I finally take you out on our promised date because I will sweep you off your feet, Miss Cavendish.”

Diana smiles, warmth filling her chest. She swears she won’t trade this moment with Akko for anything in the world. “I can’t wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I redeemed myself.
> 
> I actually cut this chapter into two since it’s become too long. And even I didn’t like how long it’s become so…
> 
> This wasn’t that relevant to the plot because as I’ve said, I cut it into two. But some fluff, hey?
> 
> Also, top!Diana, fight me.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to upload this yesterday because I was trying to memorize songs from folklore lmao. If I don't update in two to three weeks, blame Taylor Swift.
> 
> That being said, stream folklore by Taylor Swift!!!! Read some angsty fics while doing so and feel your heart breaking.
> 
> As always, thank you, Ryu_No_Me, for beta reading this.

The high of yesterday doesn’t last until the next day.

It happens when thirty minutes before noon, Chloé strides in Diana’s office like she owns the goddamned place, her strapless lavender dress flowing and moving with her every step.

“Allô, ma chérie.”

_ No. No, no, no. Not again. _

After their heated conversation last Monday, Diana isn’t expecting to see Chloé again so soon after.

How did she even get past Akko?

Surely her lovely assistant would’ve informed her first? Asked for Diana’s clearance? Barricaded the door if Chloé is too persistent perhaps?

“What in the bloody hell are you doing in my office?” Diana asks, icily. She shoots Chloé a glare as she unceremoniously plops down on the chair across from her without any prompting or offer from Diana.

“Visiting you,” answers Chloé. She shoots Diana a friendly smile that only succeeds in frazzling Diana even more. She still hasn’t gotten to a conclusion on what Chloé is planning with her offer and to suddenly have her here with her suspicions amped so high isn’t helping.

Diana pinches the bridge of her nose as she wills herself to calm down a bit. “_Why _? Have I not already turned your proposition down? I see no reason for you to be here.”

Chloé’s dark eyes widen in surprise at the acid that is literally dripping from Diana’s words. She schools her features before commenting, “You are _ not _in the mood, today.”

“Please, get out.” Diana points to the door. “I am inclined to call security to escort you out if you so much as utter another word.”

And gods, does she mean that.

Starting the week with having Chloé in a stockholders’ meeting was already enough. Diana doesn’t need another conversation with her to cap off the week as well.

“I’m not here to tease or offer a proposal,” Chloé declares, ignoring Diana’s threat. She seems unfazed now that Diana’s ire isn’t as intense. “I’m here because Aunt Daryl called and said we should meet up for lunch.”

Diana arches a brow at that. Aunt Daryl would’ve called her herself if she wanted to schedule a lunch with her. Despite their rough relationship with each other, her aunt still has some semblance of respect for Diana’s schedule, at the very least. “And you couldn’t have done it over the phone?”

“The lunch is today.”

_ What the fuck? _

Unaware of the shock on Diana’s features, Chloé continues, “Maman and auntie are waiting for us in the lobby, ma chérie.”

Again. _ What the fuck? _

Is she expected to agree to such an abrupt lunch with people she can hardly tolerate? Sure, Aunt Estelle isn’t as hard to be around as the other two but still, Diana doesn’t like sudden invitations.

And Aunt Daryl being in Blytonbury unannounced is… strange. When she’s in town, she will usually inform Diana beforehand – either to meet up with her for the sake of public appearances or to visit the company and stick her nose where it doesn’t belong.

Whatever the case may be, Diana still doesn’t want to go and she expresses as much. “This wasn’t scheduled beforehand and I am a busy woman. I cannot just –”

As if Chloé delivering the invitation isn’t enough to piss her off, in walks Daryl wearing a skin-tight apple green dress and a feather boa around her neck that can put Chloé’s outfit to shame. Despite being already in her forties, Aunt Daryl still carries herself with poise and elegance and she isn’t afraid to show off the product of her Pilates sessions.

And on her aunt’s lips is a sneer/smirk that Diana has come to associate with her false niceties and backstabbing friends.

Diana is _not _prepared to interact with Chloé _and _her aunt at the same time.

_ Kill her now. Please. _

“Hello, Diana.”

“Aunt Daryl,” she greets, barely able to contain the disdain in her tone. Gods, she already hates this day and it isn’t even halfway over.

Daryl looks around the room before she directs her gaze to Diana. “I came to see what’s stalling dear Chloé here.”

“I was just convincing Diana to come with us, auntie,” Chloé explains with a small smile as she looks up at Daryl. “She’s a little busy. But, you know, there was no need to come up here.”

Daryl hums, opting to pace around the room. She’s impervious to Diana’s eyes watching her every move. She stops in front of the bar on the far right of the room before asking, “Have you no assistant, dear?”

_ What? Akko’s actually gone? _

Worry gnaws at Diana. Where is Akko? Did she leave? Without even informing Diana?

“I heard Hannah was gone for a while,” Daryl continues, her fingers tapping the decanters of alcoholic beverages on the bar. Diana barely resists the urge to remind her those liquors are not _hers _to play with. “Have you still not replaced her?”

“She has a new assistant now, auntie,” Chloé answers, not even giving Diana a chance to respond for herself.

Irritated, Diana turns her head to glare at Chloé who just quirks a brow at her as if to say, ‘what?’

_ Ugh. _She can speak for herself, thank you very much.

“I believe my change of staff is none of your concern, Aunt Daryl,” Diana retorts when Chloé turns away from her glower to inspect her manicured nails instead. “Especially when they work directly for me.”

Daryl hums again as she picks a bottle of scotch and pours some into a whiskey tumbler. She sips at it before returning to stand in front of Diana’s desk. “Ah, you see, it _is _my concern when it’s a… friend.”

So, _ this _is what she’s come here for. Mr. Lemmy must have contacted her and thought Aunt Daryl can pull him out of his current predicament.

_ Pathetic. _

“Mr. Lemmy was found to have humiliated at least _fifteen _Accounting staff over the course of his tenure,” Diana says as Daryl watches her over the rim of her glass. “Some of which appealed to be transferred to another department due to the moral and emotional damage the incident caused.”

“Did it occur to you that those fifteen deserved it?”

Diana knows her aunt is callous and malicious sometimes but saying that about more than a dozen people to defend a friend who’s already been found guilty of exhibiting problematic behaviour and practices?

She doesn’t abhor her aunt but she’s on her way there.

“I beg your pardon?” Diana asks, incredulity clear in her voice. When Daryl just shrugs, Diana continues, “Deserving or not, public humiliation isn’t tolerated in my company.”

“Diana, dear.” Daryl shakes her head and it makes Diana feel like she’s ten again and being reprimanded for doing something her aunt deemed unruly and uncouth for a Cavendish. “I’m sure you know that –”

“The decision to fire Mr. Lemmy was made by Human Resources,” Diana cuts her off. She doesn’t want to listen to the case she’s sure her aunt will try to make. Plus, it isn’t as if it will make much of a difference. “And his work as a financial manager was substandard at best. He’s not a loss to me or the company.”

“He’s my friend,” her aunt points out as if that fact holds any importance.

Diana’s answer is instantaneous. “I do not condone nepotism.”

Daryl sneers at that. “Oh, but you see, your friends working as heads of two departments disproves that.”

Diana shrugs, unfazed by the accusation. “They’re competent and actually suitable for the job. Mr. Lemmy didn’t even study Accountancy and he doesn’t have enough experience in the field to have such a high position in the department. At least _ I _did a thorough background and competence check on my friends before hiring them.”

Something in Diana’s statement must have struck a chord in Daryl because the next thing she does is stalk forward until she’s directly across Diana’s desk and glaring down at her. She puts the glass down on the table with so much force some of the liquor splashes out and onto the furniture. “You dare accuse me of negligence and incompetency, child? I kept this company afloat for a _ decade._”

Diana meets her aunt’s hard stare head-on. “And yet you sold your shares the moment an opportunity presented itself,” she can’t help but fire back. After all, she _is _still pissed that her aunt sold her stocks without preamble. Now, she has to regain them from the Merciers _and _deal with the headache that is Chloé’s true intention behind her proposal.

Daryl’s brows scrunch together and she glares even harder, visibly agitated at Diana’s accusatory tone. “I told you to stop questioning me. I _ am _your elder.”

“And I am the President and CEO of this company,” Diana retorts with the same amount of indignation. She isn’t backing down just because her aunt pulled out the elder card. She may be young but she is an adult herself. “What happens here is _ none _of your concern especially after what you’ve done.”

Daryl opens her mouth to respond – with something as acerbic as Diana’s reply, perhaps – but she’s cut off by Chloé suddenly murmuring, “Auntie. Diana. Please don’t fight.”

It suddenly reminds the two of them that Chloé is still very much present and in the room with them.

Diana doesn’t necessarily feel ashamed that she got too caught up in exchanging caustic words with her aunt – she’s done it many times before when they lived under one roof. The only difference is that this one happened with an audience.

Even though Chloé is a family friend, she is still technically an outsider.

Diana takes a deep breath, the annoyance pumping in her veins earlier dwindling down. But,_ by the heavens, _ she has the sudden urge to take out her frustrations on… something – anything. Having to deal with negative emotions her aunt _and _Chloé bring without doing something about it is not good for her mental state.

“I do not wish to join you for lunch,” Diana finally says after a beat of tense silence amongst the three of them. “You can enjoy it without me.”

“Estelle requested for your presence,” Daryl says – calm now as she picks the glass up and steps away from Diana’s desk. There is no trace that her eyes were filled with anger earlier. Diana is not surprised at how Aunt Daryl did it, however. Her aunt’s quick alteration of her expressions is something she has perfected over the years. “I don’t think you’d wish to defy your godmother’s simple request.”

_ Bloody hell. _

Why?

It was so much easier to reject the invitation if it was just these two wanting her to join them. But with the knowledge that it’s actually Aunt Estelle inviting her – it makes declining no longer an option.

The older Frenchwoman has shown her nothing but kindness in all the years Diana has known her.

And it seems that Daryl enjoys one-upping Diana in some way because she downs the rest of her drink before saying, “You’ll be riding with Chloé to the restaurant. Enjoy some gal pal bonding. I have stayed too long here. Estelle waits for me.” Daryl smiles then, uncaring of the barely concealed scowl Diana is throwing her way.

Gal pal? Really? Even Diana is aware of the connotations of those words and she is _not _as educated in modern gay culture. Surely, Aunt Daryl would’ve heard of it once or twice in passing from someone with how often she interacts with her friends and associates.

“See you at the restaurant, dear,” Daryl says to Chloé before she walks out of the room, Diana’s glare following her until the door closes.

“I don’t want to hear it, Chloé,” Diana says before Chloé can utter a word. She isn’t as pissed as when she was arguing with her aunt, but her temper is still off and will easily snap if provoked again.

Chloé purses her lips. She appears to be debating whether she should heed Diana’s warning or speak her mind.

In the end, she settles with, “I was only going to say that that was heated and ask if you’re okay.”

Diana just sighs. Arguments with Aunt Daryl were a daily occurrence when Diana was still under her aunt’s guardianship. So, yes, she is fine. A little irritated but fine. “Don’t mind me. You can go ahead. I’ll meet you in the lobby in five minutes.”

Chloé doesn’t sound convinced. “Ma chérie…”

“I am not going to sneak out just to evade you,” Diana snaps, voice coming out harsher than she intends to. Aunt Daryl never fails to get under her skin and make a home for herself there. “Just go ahead of me.”

“But –”

“I only ask one thing, Chloé. Give me _five minutes._”

Chloé examines Diana’s stony face before she sighs and finally relents. “I’ll be right outside.”

Not exactly what Diana asked for but better than nothing.

So, she wastes no time dialing Barbara’s number and immediately saying, “Good afternoon, Barbara. I need you hysterically calling me in about an hour,” when her friend picks up.

Barbara doesn’t even skip a beat or question the favour asked of her. “On a scale of one to ten?”

“Eleven,” is Diana’s immediate answer. If she wants to leave lunch immediately, then she has to have a solid and foolproof excuse. Not completely skipping lunch is all the compromise she’s willing to give.

There’s a surprised gasp before Barbara grunts in agreement. “Got it.”

“Give it all you’ve got,” Diana adds, tone serious. “I’m having lunch with my aunt.”

Barbara’s wince can be heard through the phone. She knows the bumpy relationship Diana has with her aunt – has even witnessed an argument between them once or twice before. “Oh, rough.”

Diana very much agrees to that but she’s already roped into this so she just has to find some way to not spend _too much _time breathing the same air as her aunt. “Thank you, Barb,” Diana says before bidding her farewell and ending the call.

The next number she dials is Akko’s. However, the call goes straight to voicemail.

_ What the hell? _

Diana doesn’t remember giving her an errand to run and Akko didn’t inform her of her whereabouts either.

And for all the weeks that she’s worked for Diana, Akko never once skipped a day or mysteriously disappeared on her – _ especially _when it’s close to lunchtime.

Where the hell is Akko?

She can feel worry creep its way into her chest at having no idea where Akko is at the moment and she wants to find out if she is alright.

However, Diana doesn’t have much time to dwell on her worry – she only has two minutes left of her borrowed alone time – so she settles with sending Akko a text message to inform her she’s out to have a ‘quick’ lunch with her aunt and hope she’s okay wherever she is.

She doesn’t mention she’ll be having it with Chloé and her mother as well. Considering how Akko reacted to Chloé last time, Diana reckons her spending her lunch break with the Frenchwoman will not go over well with Akko.

Gathering her things, Diana gives one last forlorn look to the settee and coffee table before she walks out of her office.

* * *

“Aunt Estelle, good afternoon,” Diana greets with a tight-lipped smile. She doesn’t hate her – she’s actually one of the few nobles she likes and that isn’t just because she’s her godmother – but her temper is _still _off.

And despite the car ride with Chloé being quiet and mostly filled with popular songs, Diana still isn’t over the fact that her supposed ‘last’ lunch break with Akko is ruined.

Estelle grasps Diana’s shoulders and pulls her in to air-kiss her on both cheeks. When she pulls back, her brown eyes appraise Diana. “Oh, chérie, don’t you look fabulous as always.”

“I can say the same to you. You don’t look a day over thirty-five, auntie,” Diana replies, the compliment automatically coming out of her without even having to think about it. She is used to smooching and exchanging pleasantries with others so it’s comparable to a muscle memory at this point.

And Diana is still good at it if Estelle’s demure chuckle is anything to go by. “Diana, you are such a flatterer. You really do know the way to a woman’s heart.”

“Maman,” Chloé scolds with an eye-roll. She shoots her mother a glare that doesn’t go unnoticed by Diana.

Not that Diana really cares about the slight allusion to her sexuality. Before she even became the CEO of their company, she’s already out to their social circles. And what do the media and the public care about a lesbian CEO of a medical company anyway?

Besides, she only thinks Chloé did that because of some hidden agenda. She still doesn’t – and _can’t _– trust her fully.

Estelle laughs and waves off her daughter’s concern before they all proceed to sit down at a table with Estelle and Daryl sitting beside each other and across from Chloé and Diana.

Once they’re all seated, a waiter greets them and gives each of them a menu.

Diana doesn’t even want to eat in a fancy restaurant like this. Sure, the soft lighting and the general mood of the place is nice. The gentle instrumental music playing through the speakers is soothing as well and serves as a good background to conversations but she never liked the underlying feel of such places.

It’s suffocating and full of agenda and gossip underneath the nice interior.

Or perhaps Diana only thinks that way because of the people she spends time with here are backstabbing, scheming, greedy nobilities.

Not for the first time, Diana hates the social circle she was forced to interact with.

Gods, she misses eating takeout with Akko already.

What is Akko doing right now, anyway? Is she even alright? If she’s fine, then, is she done with whatever she was doing and back to their floor and wondering where Diana is? Will she spend her lunch break with Lotte and Sucy now that Diana is off somewhere else? Or will she wait for Diana to come back, hopeful to spend time with her?

The mere thought of that sends a slight stab at Diana’s heart and she itches to retrieve her phone from her purse and message Akko again to ask and talk to her about her whereabouts. And perhaps save her from this torture.

“Ma chérie?”

Diana blinks and tears her gaze from the menu in her hands to look at Chloé with a neutral expression.

Chloé throws a quick glance at their elders then whispers, “Do you want to eat somewhere else?”

Diana shifts her attention back to the menu in her hands before replying, “Seeing as how you gave me no choice and practically dragged me here, I deem it pointless to transfer to a different restaurant.”

The food here doesn’t even seem to be tasty in the slightest and Diana knows they are way too overpriced. She can’t believe she prefers greasy food now over a fancy meal.

Although, Diana thinks she enjoys the company more than the food.

Chloé’s perfectly sculpted brows knit together and she purses her lips, regarding Diana. “I know you really don’t like Italian so we can just go somewhere else. I’m sure maman and auntie won’t mind.”

“No need for that,” Diana answers before she puts down her menu, having already picked a plate of tortellini stuffed with roasted pork. She doesn’t want to be too full when she comes back to the office. _ Just in case. _

“Diana,” Chloé begins, “you know you just have to tell me and I’ll –”

“Chloé, dear.”

She releases a huff of annoyance before hesitantly removing her eyes off from Diana. “Quoi, maman?” Chloé asks, irritation clear in her voice. Diana knows it’s because she doesn’t like her mother disrupting her conversations. It’s happened enough times in front of Diana for her to know.

Estelle seems unbothered by her daughter’s tone. “Your tatie Daryl asked you a question.”

Chloé flashes a tight-lipped smile and asks Daryl, “Qu’est-ce que c’est, tatie?”

“Oh, I was just wondering how the stockholders’ meeting went last Monday,” Daryl replies with a smile of her own.

At the mention of the meeting, Diana’s already dark mood darkens even further. Aunt Daryl is the reason why Chloé gained access to their business and was subsequently able to offer her ridiculous proposal to Diana.

If it wasn’t for her, Diana wouldn’t be here and now.

She wishes to speak with her aunt – just the two of them this time – but knowing her, she won’t let Diana corner her alone to avoid having to talk about what she did to her late sister’s shares. She’s as dodgy as a snake.

She only mentioned it now because Estelle is with them and Diana respects her too much to even think about arguing with her aunt in front of her.

“Cavendish Pharma is flourishing as I knew it would since it’s under Diana’s management.” In her peripheral vision, Diana sees Chloé glance at her direction. “As for the meeting, it went like every other meeting I’ve been in – factual and boring.”

Daryl forces a chuckle. To everyone else, it may seem genuine but Diana knows her aunt. She can identify when her aunt’s laughter and responses are sincere or not. Diana also knows a low and short chuckle is Daryl’s response to something that she deems snide but doesn’t dare retort to or comment on.

“My, my, you _ really _hate business, don’t you, dear?” Daryl asks with an amused smile. She really does know how to conceal her true emotions and Diana doesn’t know whether she should be impressed or dismayed.

Chloé returns it with a polite one. “I don’t take after papa, I’m afraid.”

The conversation, thankfully, dwindles down after that and they give their orders to the waiter once they all pick their preferred dish.

“Riesling is best paired with your order, Diana,” Estelle comments with an encouraging nod. “And I’ve heard they have one of the best brands here.”

Diana shakes her head slightly, maintaining a polite expression even as she internally wants to leave this place _now_. “I have to decline, auntie. I have to go back to the office afterwards.”

“A glass won’t hurt, surely.”

Before Diana can insist that she doesn’t want wine – one because she really doesn’t want to drink during midday even if it’s just _one _glass, and two because she knows wine means conversations will be longer and she _really _wants to leave – Estelle adds a glass of Riesling to their order.

_ Ugh. _

“Maman, she already declined,” Chloé reprimands before she turns to Diana and saying in a softer voice, “Forgive her, ma chérie. She gets pushy sometimes.”

“Like mother like daughter then.” Diana doesn’t mean to retort with such acid but she can’t help it. She’s never been this temperamental during meals with family friends or acquaintances but she still isn’t over the fact that she’s wasting time rubbing elbows with these people instead of enjoying an hour break with her lovely assistant.

Immature, sure, but who can blame her?

Thankfully, the two older women don’t give much attention to them – too content and immersed in their own conversation to pay them any mind. So, they don’t notice Chloé frown.

“I want to help,” is Chloé’s whispered reply. “As a friend. Why won’t you believe me?”

Diana doesn’t let herself be carried away by the look of hurt on Chloé’s face. “Forgive me for having qualms about such a preposterous offer.”

“It wasn’t preposterous.” Chloé pouts. The action only succeeds in making her appear childish.

Diana arches an elegant brow. “Do you even know what that means?”

Chloé crosses her arms and looks away. Those are pretty much enough answer to Diana’s question.

“It means ridiculous,” Diana explains with a sigh, “silly, absurd.”

“No, it wasn’t.”

Diana doesn’t believe it one bit but she humors her, anyway. “Wasn’t it?”

“No.” Chloé shakes her head, steadfast. “I just want to help you, Diana. I’m looking out for _ you_.”

She regards her for a few more moments, trying to see if she can get past the perfect concerned friend façade Chloé has put up. Diana just can’t shake off the feeling that it’s not all there is to her offer.

Call her paranoid but she only has _two _best friends for a reason.

And Chloé did use her to play with Andrew’s feelings so her opinion of her motivations is dubious at best.

“You can repeat that over and over again,” Diana says, “but I still won’t believe you.”

“I’m willing to work to earn your trust again, ma chérie,” Chloé declares with so much sincerity it renders Diana speechless. Which Chloé then takes as an opportunity to reach out, grasp Diana’s hand in hers, and press a soft kiss to the backs of her fingers.

The action and softness startle Diana and she just stares at Chloé as the woman raises her eyes to meet hers, earnestness swimming in the pools of her eyes. “I’d work hard to get you back.”

“Chloé, sil te plâit, not in front of your maman.”

The words start up Diana’s idle mind and she hastily pulls her hand back from Chloé’s grip, cheeks heating up.

Why is she even blushing? It’s not as if she and Chloé have any romantic entanglements with each other. Especially when Diana already thinks of herself as unavailable for anyone else aside from Akko.

And why is she _always _rendered motionless when Chloé does something… sincere? _ Jesus. _What is wrong with her?

Estelle alternates her gaze between the two of them before saying, “I know you’re very affectionate especially to people you like but tone down the flirting, mon cœur. Your maman gets jealous of you giving another woman such affections.” She chuckles and winks at them to add effect.

“We’re not –” Diana begins to say but is cut off by Chloé’s louder, “Désolée, maman. I’ll keep it in mind.”

Estelle nods, seemingly satisfied with her daughter’s answer but Daryl examines them, gaze calculating and questioning, as if she’s tearing everything apart to better understand how each piece works together.

It makes Diana queasy. Especially knowing how her aunt will draw the wrong conclusion, somehow assume she’s dating Chloé, and make plans for them that will be very awkward and get ugly quickly.

She hates interference from others, specifically those who think they’re helping but only ever succeed in making things far worse.

Particularly when it concerns her dating life.

“We’re _not _dating,” Diana hisses at Chloé once the attention of their elders is diverted again.

Chloé shrugs, suddenly indifferent. “If other people’s assumption about your dating life doesn’t concern you, then let maman think what she wants.”

Diana pinches the bridge of her nose. She knew this lunch is going to be nothing but a headache. “These are not _just other _people. She’s your _mother. _ And Aunt Daryl will draw the wrong conclusion about us.”

“Let them.”

Before Diana can boil in her ire and retort, their food arrives.

She swallows any argument she has and decides to shoulder on and hopefully be able to eat without any other incident.

Barbara better call her in thirty minutes.

They eat in relative silence. The conversation mostly revolves around family rumours and business transactions gone awry so Diana opts to zone out. Estelle and Daryl don’t mind her silence and lack of participation, anyway.

It makes Diana idly wonder why she was invited to be here in the first place if they’ll just talk between themselves. Didn’t Aunt Estelle want her here? Surely she had a reason to ask for her presence?

Not that Diana really minds but it convinces her even more that this lunch is a waste of time.

Chloé doesn’t engage her in another conversation, either. Well, she _tries _but Diana only offers her one-word answers and she eventually gives up with a dejected sigh.

Thankfully, Diana is saved from further fake smiles when her mobile rings loudly, disrupting the table conversation.

She quickly apologizes and excuses herself to take the call – but not before she answers it so everyone on their table can hear Barbara practically screaming, “You need to get back to the office right now, Diana!”

“Slow down, Barbara, what is happening?” Diana asks, a little louder than her normal speaking voice, so her companions can still hear her words even as she’s walking away from them.

She finds a spot near the toilets and ensures that her front is facing their table so if anyone looks her way, they can see the frown marring her face. She has to make this as realistic as it can be.

“There is an emergency here in the office and you need to get back here right now,” Barbara exclaims on the other line, still in character of a hysterical friend.

“That isn’t as frantic as I thought you’d be,” Diana replies to signal that she’s far from the others now and Barbara can speak normally again.

Barbara groans and Diana fights the urge to smile at her friend’s distressed reply of: “_That _wasn’t an eleven for you?”

“Well, you only had one line that they could hear,” Diana allows. “However, I need you talking hysterically again. I will go back to the table now. I think a minute is sufficient enough to explain your so-called emergency situation.”

Diana can imagine Barbara’s solemn nod as she says, “I got you.”

When Diana walks back to the table, she is nodding to whatever Barbara is exclaiming on the other line – she kind of tuned her out since she’s a little too loud – and when she’s closer to her companions, she says, “I will be there as soon as I can. Just stay put, okay?”

The three women seated at the table all look up and regard her with curiosity.

Diana doesn’t even bother to sit down again, opting to pick up her purse instead. She ensures her expression is apologetic as she tells them, “I am so sorry, aunties, but I need to go. I have an emergency.”

Daryl arches a brow, not immediately buying Diana’s excuse. “What is the emergency?”

As if Diana isn’t prepared for such question. “It’s Barbara. She’s a dear friend of mine,” she explains to Estelle whose expression quickly shifts to concern. “It’s a personal problem that requires my help. I’m sure you understand.”

“Oh, of course, chérie.” Estelle nods. _ Thank heavens_. Convincing her is the only one that actually matters to Diana. Aunt Daryl can doubt her all she wants but she won’t care. “Chloé can drive you back to your office. It’s faster than calling for your driver.”

_ Wait, no. That _is _not _part of her plan.

Diana tries to protest, “I can just book for a Uber –”

Estelle simply waves her off, her tone brooking no argument as she says, “Nonsense.” She turns to her daughter. “Chloé, be back here once you’ve dropped her off.”

Chloé doesn’t even miss a beat. “Oui, maman.”

Goddamnit. She didn’t even get a word in. But either she lets Chloé drive her or she stays here for another hour. And Diana would rather be stuck in a car with her for thirty minutes with the assurance that at the end of it, she’ll be left alone again.

With a sigh and a forced smile, Diana nods, thanks them for the meal, apologises, _ and then _ bids her farewell to her aunts. Bloody hell, that in itself takes too much time.

Once secured in her blue Bentley Continental, Chloé drives off and immediately asks, “There was no emergency, was there?”

Diana doesn’t even try to pretend she’s paying her much attention as she takes out her mobile to send a message to Barbara and Akko. “There is,” she answers, distracted.

In her peripheral, Diana can see Chloé eyeing her when there are stops in the road. “How is Barbara then? Is she alright?”

Her tone suggests that she doesn’t fully believe her but Diana can’t care less about her opinion of her when she’s literally on her way back to her office. Her plan already worked. She no longer needs to keep up pretenses.

“Her predicament is a little too private for me to tell you about it,” Diana replies, opting to keep it vague. The more unclear her answers are, the less Chloé can grill her for details.

Chloé regards her for a few tense seconds before she shrugs, dropping the subject. “You don’t trust me, do you, ma chérie?” she asks but it sounds a lot more like a statement rather than a question.

Diana sighs before putting away her mobile. She knows Chloé won’t leave her alone especially now that she’s holding onto a particularly sensitive topic: trust.

“We haven’t been actual friends in a long time, Chloé,” Diana says, voice neutral even as she feels a slight pang in her chest at her own statement.

There was a time when Chloé was Diana’s only friend and confidant before Hannah and Barbara. A time when Chloé didn’t feel entitled to Diana’s time and affections and was a good and genuine friend. A time they can’t go back to after what happened when they were fifteen.

So, no matter what Chloé says right now – or in the foreseeable future – Diana can’t bring herself to fully believe and trust her again.

Not when she knows next to nothing about her and her motivations.

“What is it they say about people who have shady intentions?” Chloé wonders out loud, manicured fingers tapping against the steering wheel as she weaves down the road. “Sketchy, is it?”

“Yes,” Diana replies simply.

“I am sketchy to you?” Chloé asks, voice sounding genuinely curious.

Diana pauses. That’s one way to put it. Chloé as a person isn’t shady – her intention behind her proposal to Diana is. “You are… somewhat, yes.”

Chloé regards her again, eyes unreadable as she probably analyzes what Diana just told her. She doesn’t say anything else as they near Cavendish Pharmaceuticals.

And Diana basks in the silence in the car. The last thing she wants is to have an in-depth discussion with Chloé regarding her offer when she already rejected it. She doesn’t want to go into a serious discussion about their broken friendship, either.

“You can trust me, ma chérie,” Chloé declares after a full minute of silence between them.

It’s Diana’s turn to eye her. She observes Chloé’s stoic face, trying to see if she can get a glimpse behind the kind and concerned friend she’s claiming to be. “Prove it to me, then,” she says after a while.

If Chloé is so persistent about wanting her trust then she needs to _earn _it. It is quite reasonable, after all. They haven’t been friends for some time – Diana hardly knows who Chloé is _now. _

If being a kind and concerned friend is the only agenda Chloé has, then she better prove it. Diana can’t trust her words at face value. She _has _to see it for herself.

At this point, Chloé is already parking by the kerb in front of Diana’s company building and she turns to her with a raised brow. “Quoi?”

“Prove to me that your offer is only to help me and means nothing else. That the only thing you _ really _want is for us to mend our friendship. Prove it to me that your intentions are pure then we’ll see.” Diana clasps her purse and opens the car door. “Thank you for the ride. Drive safe,” she says and then gets off. She immediately closes the car door without even waiting for Chloé’s reply.

Once Diana’s standing outside the company building, she takes a breath and squares her shoulders. Even if her feathers are ruffled, so to speak, she still has a mask to maintain whenever she’s in front of others.

The employees who pass her by all greet her with a nod and a smile which Diana returns genuinely. She’s built a good rapport with her employees during her departmental rounds. And growing up roaming around with her mother definitely makes everyone who’s been working here for more than a decade remember her.

Inside the lift, Diana checks any other messages she might have missed during her short lunch. If she is being honest with herself, she’s only actually checking for any_ thing _from Akko.

However, there is nothing.

_ What the hell happened to her? _

No calls, not even _one _message from her for the whole hour that Diana has been gone.

Worry rears its ugly head in her chest and Diana’s contemplating whether she should go to Human Resources to ask Lotte and Sucy if they know where Akko went.

It isn’t _her _to just up and leave without so much as a word.

Unless something _did _happen to her?

Diana is still stewing in her thoughts about what happened to Akko for her to not update when the Japanese woman herself comes tumbling into the lift when it stops at the fourth floor.

“Diana!” she exclaims once she’s righted herself.

“Akko?” Diana’s eyes hungrily drink in the sight of Akko in front of her, face flushed and fringes sticking to her forehead. She looks… sweaty, disheveled like she just came running from someplace. But she seems to be well, no signs of distress or anything that might have caused her to be AWOL for more than an hour.

But even with her clammy appearance, Diana wants to throw her arms around her and cradle her face to see if she _truly _is alright.

The worry in Diana’s chest gets replaced with adoration as Akko sucks in a breath before giving her the brightest smile that takes up the entirety of her face. “Hi.”

Diana blinks owlishly, caught off guard by the smile and the simple greeting. All her worries get thrown to the back of her mind as Akko continues looking at her with a wide grin. “Uh, hi,” she manages to get out.

Akko just stares at her, still with that beam and Diana fidgets a little under her stare. It’s as if Akko was drinking her fill of Diana and she can’t quite get enough.

_ Dear gods. That gaze… _She’s seen that gaze from Akko before.

Thankfully, before Diana can do something she might regret, Akko snaps out of whatever spell she’s in.

She looks down at herself and then back up at Diana. “Oh, you might be wondering why I was all sweaty. I saw you in the lobby but I didn’t want to shout your name since, you know, public. And I didn’t reach the lift in time. So, I ran up to the fourth floor so I could catch you.”

“Pardon me?”

Akko frowns at her, mild confusion on her face. Then she shrugs as if it’s normal for her boss to be slow on the uptake and repeats diligently, “I saw you in the lobby but I didn’t catch –”

“I heard you,” Diana sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. “You could’ve called me. I was wondering where you were.” She’s careful to not let too much worry color her voice. She doesn’t want to come off as too… clingy. It’s _one _missed lunch. She was just worried. Akko didn’t update her regarding her situation or location or whatever she was doing. That is all.

At the mention of her whereabouts, Akko drops her head and rubs her nape. “Well, I uh… I forgot my personal mobile at the dorm and I went to get it.”

_ “You did what?” _

Akko throws her hands up in front of her, trying to calm down a slightly pissed Diana. She hurries to explain herself. “I had to get it because every Friday night, okaasan calls to check up on me and ask how my week went. The thing is, I forgot my phone because I was in a hurry earlier to catch the bus because I didn’t wanna bike to work today since Amanda invited us out for drinks tonight. And so I kinda snuck out before lunch because I thought it’d be quick but I miscalculated the lunch rush and so I kinda got stuck in traffic with nothing but some money since I left the DiMobile?” she ends her recount with a lip bite and an apologetic shrug.

_ Good heavens. What? _

Diana closes her eyes as she runs a hand through her hair. When she opens them again, she regards Akko with what she hopes is a reproachful expression. “You couldn’t have mentioned this to me before you ran off? I was worried about you.”

It’s Akko’s turn to blink owlishly at her. “You were?”

Isn’t it obvious?

“Of course I was,” replies Diana, a little agitated now. All of her worry just because Akko forgot her mobile and went to get it? “You never missed lunch with me since you started working for me and you weren’t answering my call or messages and I didn’t know what happened to you. You could’ve gone somewhere or gotten into an accident or got kidnapped and –” It’s then that Diana realizes she’s been rambling when she sees Akko’s wide-eyed stare.

She was rambling.

Diana doesn’t ramble.

_ Goodness gracious, what has Akko done to her? _

“You didn’t even leave a note,” Diana finishes lamely with a sigh. She worried for nothing. Okay, not _ nothing _per se – Akko left without informing anyone and with no phone and that’s already worrisome.

Couldn’t she have informed her? Was that so hard? Bloody hell. She knows Akko is impulsive but that was just being plain reckless.

Akko opens her mouth to reply but the lift doors slide open to their designated floor and she automatically steps aside to let Diana pass through before following after her.

“In my office, please,” Diana tells her, without even looking back. She knows Akko’s right behind her, anyway.

Once inside and with the door locked, Diana puts down her purse and shrugs off her blazer and hangs it on the back of her chair. The lunch with her aunt was emotionally and mentally draining and having to worry because of Akko’s impulsivity didn’t help either.

She casts a quick glance at the bar on the corner of her office and considers having a drink to help her relax.

“Don’t do that again,” Diana says once she’s composed herself. She sits at the edge of her desk as Akko stands close to the door. “Don’t run off without telling me where you went. I don’t care whether it’s personal or not, just _ please _inform me.” She doesn’t even care if her words hold a pleading tone to them. She was worried, goddamnit. And it didn’t sit well with her.

She never had to worry about someone else before. Hannah and Barbara know to keep themselves in check most of the time and don’t usually need Diana’s intervention or concern.

Worrying about business is very much different from worrying about a person.

Akko tilts her head to the side at Diana’s words. She slowly walks towards Diana, wary of what her reaction might be. “You’re not mad I skipped work?”

“I couldn’t care less if you abandoned your work for a whole day,” Diana answers truthfully. She didn’t care if she had no assistant to answer her calls even if it meant she might have missed some important messages from associates. She was just worried about Akko.

Why is she even still feeling like there’s a weight in her chest that won’t come off? Is it the remnants of her uneasiness? _ Ugh. _ She really doesn’t fully understand feelings and emotions.

“I’m sorry,” Akko mutters before she stops right in front of Diana to take her hands in hers. She rubs circles on the backs of Diana’s hands and the action and the intent behind it work to slowly soothe Diana’s nerves. “I didn’t think.”

Diana shakes her head. “It’s alright. Just –” she doesn’t – can’t – say anything more because the next thing she knows is Akko’s arms are around her and pulling her into an embrace that has her inhaling a sharp breath.

And it’s as if Diana’s body has a mind of its own because it just _melts _in Akko’s warm hug and her head automatically nuzzles into the curve of Akko’s shoulder. Diana’s next intake of breath is of sweet, sweet flowers and it is more than effective in releasing all the remaining traces of stress and worry from her mind and body.

Then her arms move on their own accord to encircle Akko’s waist.

All of the negative emotions she’s feeling fade into nothing as Diana’s body further softens in Akko’s arms. Aunt Daryl, Chloé, their lunch, and Akko’s recklessness are all but a forgotten memory now.

_ Gods, _Akko’s body is warm and soft and her arms around Diana’s back are strong, cocooning her in their warmth and safety and Diana doesn’t want to ever let go.

She’s beginning to think Akko gives the most amazing hugs.

And Diana wants to hoard all of them selfishly.

She is sort of aware that she’s been touch starved ever since her mother died and the few dates and trysts she had after her breakup only left her feeling hollower.

But with Akko… even during their first night together, Diana felt there was… something different. Something new.

And this hug that they’re sharing? It’s safe. Comforting. It’s… _ right. _

_ Just right. _

“I’m sorry I made you worried,” Akko whispers softly to her ear, her hands rub comforting circles on the expanse of Diana’s back. “I won’t do it again.”

Diana can almost feel the beats of Akko’s heart against her own chest and it helps her relax even more. Its steady beat reminds her that Akko is safe. “You better,” is her murmured reply, voice muffled by the curtain of Akko’s hair.

Akko chuckles at her reply, clearly amused at the petulance of Diana’s tone. “I take it lunch with your aunt didn’t go well?”

At the mention of lunch, Diana stiffens. She doesn’t mean to, but she feels as though she’s done something awful by omitting that she spent it with Chloé and her mother, too. Of course, nothing significant happened but Akko can easily misconstrue it – especially since Diana didn’t mention having it with the Frenchwoman as well.

Akko notices her rigidity and she pulls Diana in closer to hug her even tighter and it’s enough to make her body slacken again.

Indeed, Akko gives the most wonderful hugs. There is no doubt about it.

Without scrutinizing her words, Diana tells Akko, “Your hugs are so nice I personally think they should be monetized.”

Akko pulls back from their embrace. And even though her hands remain clasped around Diana’s waist, Diana can’t help but let out a groan of dissatisfaction at the loss of close body contact.

She then looks into Diana’s eyes and upon only seeing nothing but sincerity in her sapphire orbs, she throws her head back and laughs – loud. “That sounds a lot like what a capitalist would say,” Akko says around her subsiding laughter.

Diana only rolls her eyes and moves to step away as much as she can considering she’s literally up against her desk but Akko is pulling her into a hug again and who is she to deny herself of such a treat when it’s offered so freely?

She already admitted Akko’s hugs are wonderful. She isn’t a hypocrite to deny that she doesn’t want more of it.

“My hugs are always free for you.”

“Even if they are not, I am willing to pay a handsome price.”

Akko pulls back again, scandalized. However, her eyes are shining with mirth. “Miss Cavendish,” she gasps in mock horror, “how dare you monetize such an affectionate gesture?”

Diana shakes her head even as her lips are tugged up in a smile that reveals her amusement. “You’re so silly.”

Akko’s expression turns smug. “You like me, anyway,” she counters in a confident tone that is uncharacteristic of her but also very fitting.

“I do. Very much so.”

Despite having said it multiple times before, Akko still flushes at Diana’s words and she steps back as she looks away, embarrassed.

Already, Diana misses Akko’s warmth but she remembers that it’s still office hours and she’s still a little hungry. And despite the _desire _to stay in Akko’s arms for the rest of the day (or for as long as Akko will let her), there are still other matters left for them to do.

And so Diana asks, “I assume you haven’t had lunch yet?” After all, Akko’s tale mostly consisted of her rushing to get back to work as soon as she could and it would’ve been impossible for her to have lunch.

Akko looks bashful as she shakes her head no.

Diana glances at her watch. It’s already thirty minutes after one but as far as she knows, her schedule for the rest of the afternoon is clear so she can spare some time to eat with Akko.

Hell, she will always spare some time to eat lunch with Akko.

And didn’t she waste a fancy meal just for this exact reason?

“Do you want some Chinese, then?” Diana asks with a soft smile, heart swelling with affection for this woman who wormed her way into her heart. Even now, Diana still wonders how Akko did it so easily when it was so challenging for others before.

Akko’s grin is enough of an answer to both of her questions.

* * *

Diana’s just sat down on her chair after finishing a late lunch with Akko when her mobile rings.

She frowns when she sees Bianca’s name come up on her screen. She hasn’t heard from the branch manager in a while and she isn’t expecting a direct call from her either. This must be important. “Hello, Diana Cavendish speaking.”

“Miss Cavendish, good afternoon. I am so sorry to bother you with a call.”

Diana blinks, wondering why Bianca just greeted _and _apologised to her in one sentence.

_ Oh, right. Canadian. _

“It’s alright, Bianca. Is something the matter?” she asks, straight to the point. There is no point in forced niceties.

There’s a pregnant pause on the other line and Diana can only hear some… crackling in the background. Worry gnaws at her again. Darn it, can’t this day stop with all the worrying already?

“We’ve run into a… problem, so to speak.”

Diana’s frown deepens. She knows this call isn’t going to be pleasant. Bianca rarely ever calls her directly, preferring instead to converse over emails. “With what exactly?”

Bianca clears her throat, obviously stalling. If she’s so hesitant to declare the problem then it must be something _truly _important. Why else will she falter so much if it isn’t?

Uttering the branch manager’s name is tempting but Diana knows doing so will only startle her and make her scared even more, so she doesn’t.

“The budget for the supposed branch renovation here in Québec was uh… stolen.”

_ “I beg your pardon?” _

Bianca squeaks – much like a frightened mouse – at Diana’s tone.

But bloody hell, who can blame her for having such a strong reaction?

She just told Diana that company money was _stolen. _

“Not stolen per se,” Bianca hurries to correct when there is no forthcoming reply from Diana, “more like someone committed fraud.”

Diana pinches the bridge of her nose. She can already feel a slight throbbing behind her eyelids at this sudden complication. “That’s even worse.”

Bianca clears her throat again and Diana can already imagine the terrified expression on her face as she quietly explains, “Our accountant was falsifying documents. Apparently, the supplies and materials used were way too overpriced and the accountant was able to steal some money. We only found out when I asked for an official statement of account and the supply costs don’t match the actual price in the market.”

Now, the throbbing is full-blown and Diana massages her temple with one hand. This day just can’t end without complications, can it? “What happened to the renovation, then?”

“It’s been put on hiatus for a while,” Bianca answers still in the same quiet voice. “We’re running short on budget and some workers are complaining that they weren’t paid properly before the accountant took off.”

Diana can’t help but sound incredulous as she repeats, “The accountant took off?”

“We’ve already filed a case against him.”

_ Good Lord. _This isn’t how Diana is planning to spend the rest of her already tiring Friday – with a corporate fraud case and a paused renovation of a company branch that’s supposed to have been done more than two weeks ago.

“Is this the reason why I never received photographs and reports of the progress?” she asks once the words fully register in her brain.

Another pause and then, “Yes. I am deeply sorry for this, Miss Cavendish. If you plan to fire me, then I totally understand. This was a lapse on my part and I am willing to take full responsibility.”

Diana shakes her head. “Bianca, no.” This whole thing might be a mess and there _are _indeed some lapses and shortcomings but Bianca is someone Diana trusts wholly.

She’s been the Québec branch manager for more than six years now – even before Diana stepped in as CEO – and her track record is impressive, having had the most quantity of medicines produced for four years in a row with the least cost spent.

And with the fraud case and the hiatus of the renovation, Diana doesn’t want anyone else to handle it other than Bianca.

However, it is still a grave problem and it will be best if she sorts this out herself. Even if this isn’t exactly part of her schedule.

“I will personally check the situation there myself,” Diana decides after a moment of thinking. “I will be there on Monday.”

“Of course, Miss Cavendish. And I… I’m sorry again. Thank you for still trusting me.”

“You’re not the one who stole company money,” Diana tries to joke, her tone light even as her words are serious. “I’ll see you then, Bianca. Keep me posted. Goodbye.”

Once they’ve exchanged their farewells, Diana all but leans heavily against her chair, sighing and lamenting her headache.

A corporate fraud case in the middle of a (now) short-budgeted branch renovation. What a pain in the arse.

Flying to Canada isn’t even part of her schedule. She knows her next week is already piled up with meetings, appointments, and visits in addition to the mountain of documents she needs to read and approve and sign.

It’s a darn mess and Diana is too exhausted to see the good side of this unexpected trip.

Although, now that she thinks about it, she can use this as an opportunity to relax. A trip to Canada is as good as any. It’s still time away from paperwork and long meetings. And besides, she does need to rest her mind and body for a bit, too. Perhaps get a full body massage while she’s at it.

And surely, the company won’t fall apart even if she’s gone for a week because she is certain it will only take a few days to fix the problems.

The fraud aspect she can give to the company lawyers and just have them update her. The budget will be easily approved once she’s taken in the whole situation.

Which will probably take two to three days if she’s efficient – and she will be. She _has _to be if she wants to enjoy a few days off from work on another continent.

She thinks Akko might appreciate the vacation, too, even though she will still be working with Diana. Although if that is the case, then her transfer to Marketing will have to be moved to another week and…

Diana wakes her laptop from sleep and pulls up Akko’s internship records Barbara sent her the other day, checking the estimated amount of time left in Akko’s contract which is roughly one hundred hours.

Wait, _ one hundred? _

Diana goes over the excel file again to double-check and sees that one hundred hours are the remaining time needed for Akko to complete her internship. She realizes the accumulated amount of overtime Akko has had because of Diana’s penchant of late night working actually eliminates a week and a half from her supposed twelve-week on-the-job training.

Which basically means that Akko has one free week.

_ Huh. _

With this newfound information, a plan forms in Diana’s mind and once it’s concrete, she sends a message to Barbara informing her about it. Thank gods for having her best friend as the Human Resource Head. It makes things like clandestine plans for executive assistants possible and confidential.

Rescheduling everything else in Diana’s calendar will be a ton of work for Akko, though, and Diana already winces at the thought of trying to explain to Akko the reason for the sudden shift in Diana’s schedule.

_ On a Friday. _

What a mess.

But things have to be sacrificed and what’s a week going to do, anyway? She’ll just have to enjoy her pseudo vacation so the week after the next won’t be as tedious.

With that in mind, Diana stands up from her seat and stretches her sore limbs with a groan. She must inform Akko now of the plans she just made. Two-thirty in the afternoon is still a little _too _early to be clocking out from work even if it’s a Friday – which gives Akko plenty of time to inform other parties regarding Diana’s next week schedule.

Akko is too busy typing on her computer to notice Diana walking up to her.

“Hello, Akko.”

Limbs move everywhere and Diana has to lean back to avoid being hit by a stapler held in Akko’s flailing hand. “Easy, tiger,” Diana mutters with a chuckle, half-amused and half-concerned at how jumpy Akko is.

Akko puts a hand to her chest and exhales when she meets Diana’s crinkled eyes. “Diana.”

“You’re so easily frightened,” Diana comments with an uptick of her lips and adoration filling her chest. Akko is simply too adorable for her own good sometimes.

“Eh, I was fixing your schedule for next week because people like cancelling things last minute and – _ argh. _A heads-up would be nice.”

Already, Diana feels embarrassed for asking Akko to move _everything _in her next week’s schedule. She shouldn’t be, but this is Akko and Diana’s fond of her. But she _has _to say it.

“Speaking of schedules, you might want to move every agenda that I have next week to the one after it.”

Akko’s eyes widen and Diana is minorly concerned that those beautiful crimson orbs will pop right out of their sockets. “Nani?”

“There is an issue with the renovation of the company branch in Québec and I have to personally sort things myself,” Diana explains, feeling embarrassed for some reason. She has to remind herself that this is _literally _ Akko’s job and she’s not doing this to punish her. “Seeing as it probably won’t be done in a day or two, I’ve come to decide that a week is more adequate. It can also be utilized as a pseudo vacation. Heaven knows I badly need it.”

When there is no forthcoming reply from Akko, Diana decides to plough on, “So, please have my meetings moved and inform the affected parties. Oh, and please contact Mr. Thompson. Tell him we need to fly to Canada on Sunday, early morning. And book a hotel room for us near the Cavendish Pharma satellite branch in Québec as well. You know that one, yes? We’ll be flying out this Sunday.”

Akko blinks at her, brows drawn together. It takes her a while longer to digest Diana’s _ long _string of words and the first thing she says is, “We?”

Diana halts. She’s forgotten this isn’t Hannah she’s talking to. She’s used to having her friend accompany her when she has to check something overseas despite it happening rarely when she was Diana’s assistant. “Have you read the clause in your contract that says you accompany me wherever I go unless I say otherwise?”

“Yes…” Akko phrases it like a question.

“You’re going to Canada with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, yeah. You know what's coming.


	29. Week Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've noticed most of your comments from last chapter mention that week nine is Akko's last week as an intern but I'm clearing that up now!
> 
> There will still be week ten and eleven (twelve is up in the air) because this week won't see Akko working on the clock. 
> 
> As usual, big thanks to Ryu_No_Me for beta reading this!
> 
> And thank you all for sticking with this fic up until now! We're getting closer, I promise ;)

Diana is jetlagged.

She was used to traveling a lot when she was younger. She always insisted that she came with her mother during her business trips, but ever since her mother’s death, Diana hasn’t really had much time to travel abroad – either for business or pleasure.

And now she had to fly out to Canada because some guy decided to take what wasn’t rightfully his for whatever personal reasons that he had.

Despite having the luxury of owning and flying in a private jet – which she rarely uses but she couldn’t easily get a plane ticket especially since it’s summer and it was on very short notice – the flight still made her exhausted.

She feels as though this has been the longest week she’s endured so far.

And not in the best way, either.

Meeting with Chloé last Monday, having a lewd dream about her assistant in her office, getting roped into having lunch with her aunt, and having to cancel all her meetings just to get here to end her week.

What an exhausting string of events.

And now she’s here in the lobby of an art deco boutique hotel that Akko has picked out for them to stay in for the duration of their visit here in Canada.

Diana has to give it to her assistant. She knows how to pick a good place. Even if it’s an hour ride from the satellite branch.

And even Akko herself is in awe of how high the ceilings and how bright the chandeliers are here. She’s even looking at the polished floor and checking herself in its reflection.

_ She’s so darn adorable. _

Diana just lets her be, content with watching a fascinated Akko drink in the place of her choosing. She remembers Akko doesn’t travel as much and this might be the first time she’s been to Canada.

_ Hmm. _ Diana hasn’t thought of that during their flight. She ought to check some places they can visit here in Québec once she’s done ironing the company problems they went here for. Perhaps they can go to a spa together? Visit the countryside? Go to some galleries or whatever strikes Akko’s fancy?

After all, Diana intends to finish the business matters early so she can enjoy some downtime with Akko.

Once the concierge finishes gathering their luggage from the rental car, Akko thanks him and then all but skips to the front desk.

“Hi! We have room reservations under the name of Diana Cavendish?” Akko tells the front desk receptionist. She has a big smile on her face and Diana wonders if she even feels jetlagged at all.

How much energy does she even have in that body?

_ No, no, no. Do _ not _ think about that. _

Diana didn’t spend the whole flight avoiding appreciating Akko’s body in her _ sinfully _ tight blouse and leggings – no matter how hot she looks in them – so she can ogle at her now. She didn’t have her accompany her to be a welcome distraction. Yes, _ welcome _distraction – but a distraction, nonetheless.

“Ah, yes, of course, mademoiselle. One minute, please.” The receptionist gives them a friendly smile before typing away at the computer.

While they wait, Diana gets her mobile to send a quick text message to Bianca to inform her that she’s landed in Canada and will meet up with her and the lawyers tomorrow at ten.

“Ah!” the receptionist says after a while. “There it is. A _ Honeymoon Suite _ for two.”

“I beg your pardon?” Diana asks the same time Akko exclaims, “Nani?”

The receptionist looks confused at their staggered reactions and he glances between the two women. “It says here on your reservation, mademoiselle, a _ Honeymoon Suite _ for two people for six days.”

Akko looks mortified at that, face draining color in a second flat that Diana’s mildly concerned for her. “But – but I booked two _ separate _rooms.”

“Um.” The receptionist rechecks the computer screen before looking up and saying, “Desolée, mademoiselle, but this is what’s indicated here.”

“That’s alright. We’ll just take another room,” Diana interjects before Akko can plead her case. It’s pointless to argue about such a thing, anyway, when they can just book another room.

“About that…”

Two sets of eyes widen in alarm at the tone of the receptionist’s voice.

_ No, no, no. _ They _ cannot _share one room. This isn’t fiction!

“We are fully booked for the week due to the summer season.”

“You have _ got _to be fucking kidding me,” Diana hears Akko murmur under her breath, visibly distressed at the situation they found themselves in.

“Are you certain there are no other rooms available?” Diana asks in a last vain attempt to salvage this.

She _ cannot _share one room with Akko for six days. Not with how close they’ve gotten over the past weeks. Not with Diana still very much wanting to kiss Akko every time she looks at her with a warm and gentle gaze. Not with her libido threatening to be unleashed like a wild beast. Not when no one knows about their professional relationship here.

She’s walking on very thin and fragile ice already.

Sharing one room with Akko is going to simultaneously drive Diana to the brink of insanity and forget all pretenses of propriety.

The receptionist nods, apologetic. “Oui, mademoiselle. Our accommodations are already full, I’m afraid.”

“Can we speak to the manager?” Akko asks. She’s looking a little flushed now and Diana can only imagine why.

She’s probably having the same thoughts as Diana.

After all, the feelings they have for each other are very much mutual despite Akko seemingly having more control over her desires.

Akko’s slip last week is proof that she isn’t as in control as she appears to be.

And sure, they’ve shared a bed for a couple of times now but those happened under… different circumstances. Sharing one room for six days, however, can be the last straw for the both of them.

The receptionist calls for the hotel manager right away but Diana can’t bring herself to focus on his words.

If there is indeed no other room available and she is forced to spend the rest of the week with Akko, then Diana doesn’t know if she can rein herself in.

Akko is tempting, alright? And Diana has eyes and she wants her. She would’ve gouged her eyes out if she thought it could help her predicament.

“Bonsoir, mademoiselles,” a woman in her forties wearing the same dark blue colors as the other hotel staff greets them with her hands clasped in front of her. “Is there anything I can help you with?”

“Are there really no other rooms available?” Akko quickly asks before Diana can even open her mouth to speak. “Even a small one would be okay.”

The manager shakes her head no and Diana closes her eyes with a sigh. _ Shit. This can’t be happening. _

“I sincerely apologize for the lack of vacant rooms, mademoiselle,” the manager says, voice calm and sincere, yet it does nothing to soothe Diana’s worries. She will have to spend a week in one room with Akko. _ A week. _

“Other hotels are packed too due to the season,” she continues, “so I’m afraid even if you try to find one, it’ll be nearly impossible to find vacancies.” She pauses to let the words sink in for both Diana and Akko, but neither answer, too caught up in their swirling thoughts.

Noticing the lack of response and mistaking it for their disappointment of the hotel accommodation, the manager tries to salvage the situation. “For our sincerest regrets of not being able to accommodate you properly, we will provide you with free breakfast tomorrow.”

At the mention of free food, Akko perks up. She tilts her head to the side before she cranes her neck to look at Diana. “What do you think, Diana?”

Diana thinks it’s a bad idea. A really _ terrible _idea that will backfire so badly it can cause fatal injuries.

Having to spend at least eight hours with Akko every day when she’s wearing corporate attire already short-circuits Diana’s brain. Having to spend _ every _ waking and sleeping moment with Akko in a foreign country with no prying eyes is so damn tempting it’s already making Diana sweat.

And she is certain there will be only one bed because Diana already knows her luck has run out and the universe is playing some cruel trick on her.

So, one suite for the week with only the two of them is a terrible idea.

However, it doesn’t stop Diana from saying, “I suppose it’ll have to do.”

Akko holds her gaze for a few moments – trying to read into Diana’s answer, perhaps? – before she nods and gives the manager an understanding smile. “We’ll be taking the room then. I think we can handle that.”

When Akko turns to her again, the smile she gives Diana is different somehow. Warmer. Gentler. Filled with fondness that appears to be reserved only for her. “Right, Diana?”

Diana never realized it until now that the smile Akko gives her is reserved _ only _ for her_. _ She looks back at all the times she’s seen Akko look and smile at someone else and she may be mistaken, but she’s never seen Akko smile like _ that _ at someone else. And it’s not because Akko is modest at showing her happiness because she’s not. She wears her emotions on her face so freely and openly.

Akko reserves a smile just for Diana.

_ Only for her. _

Coming up with that realization is both exhilarating and overwhelming.

* * *

It’s a goddamn canopy bed.

A king-sized, four-poster canopy bed sitting against the beige wall and complete with white lace curtains and scattered rose petals in the middle.

_ Of fucking course. _

The suite is spacious, don’t get her wrong. _ But Jesus. _

Across the canopy bed are a stone fireplace and hearth, with a flat-screen TV on top of it and a chaise lounge on the side. A little to the left and across the room door is the bathroom which Diana remembers the manager mentioned contains a shower and a bath fit for _two_.

On the left side of the bed is a wooden dresser big enough to accommodate both of their things. There is also a sliding glass door on the other side of the bed that opens up to what Diana assumes is the balcony. Through the parted light brown curtains of the sliding glass door, she can see from her spot on the doorway that there is – what seems to be – a warm ivory coloured couch there, too.

It sure feels a lot like they _ are _ on a honeymoon just by simply being in this suite.

Diana shouldn’t really be surprised. It is called _ Honeymoon Suite _after all, but hell if this doesn’t make her want to forget the reason why she’s here in the first place and forgo Akko’s plan to date her.

Beside her, Akko is gaping at it with a deep blush colouring her cheeks and ears. Diana wonders if the expression is of awe of the coziness of the room or mortification at her choice.

After all, it all feels… romantic.

And they’re not even dating.

Well, not _ yet, _anyway.

“Uh… I _ swear _to all the gods that I didn’t know this is what I reserved.”

Diana dares not to ask how Akko overlooked the _ Honeymoon Suite _name listed on the hotel’s website. The last thing she wants is for her to beat herself up over something so inconsequential.

Okay, perhaps _ not _inconsequential because there’s only one bed and there are two of them and Diana is pretty sure sharing the bed with Akko is not on the list of things to do while waiting for her internship to be over.

Despite having prepared to spend the week with Akko visiting tourist hotspots, spending it with her for probably _ twenty-four hours _a day is something she didn’t foresee.

Then it _ really _hits Diana.

She has to share the bed with Akko.

For a_ week. _

_ Ah, bloody hell. _

Diana already knows the next few days will be sweet, sweet torture.

* * *

The door to their room opens then closes but Diana is too focused on rummaging through her clothes to pay it heed. She knows she put her favourite collared shirt in her luggage but somehow she can’t seem to find it.

“There you are,” she murmurs to herself when she finally finds what she’s looking for and lays it out on the bed. She begins to open her blouse to change before she joins Akko for dinner.

Having arrived a little after four, the two of them spent the rest of the afternoon unpacking and resting their tired bodies. Well, Diana rested. Akko opted to explore the expanse of the hotel grounds and its neighboring establishments on her own and she already spotted a good place to eat at, _ thus _the dinner Diana is preparing herself for.

Frankly, Diana doesn’t know how Akko still has the energy to gallivant around when Diana herself already feels like she can fall asleep once her back hits the mattress – never mind the fact that Akko will be right beside her.

_ Gods, _that will torment her for sure.

“Hey, Dian – whoa, holy mother of _ fuck_.”

Diana looks up from unbuttoning her blouse and she blinks owlishly as blood rushes to Akko’s face, her crimson eyes focused on Diana’s exposed collarbones and the tops of her dark blue lacy bra.

Akko stammers something incorrigible before she spins on her heels and mumbles out a high-pitched, “G-Gomen-nasai! Gomen-nasai! Kuso, I didn’t mean to peek. I was just gonna ask you if I could sleep on the chaise later. I didn’t know you were changing. I’m so sorry, Diana. I understand if you’d kick me out or fire me –”

“Akko, please, slow down,” Diana instructs. She’s mildly amused at Akko’s reaction at seeing her half-naked but she’s uncertain _ why _she even reacted in such a manner. “I’m not going to kick you out. You’ve seen me naked before.”

If she were facing Diana, she’s sure she would’ve seen Akko blush harder. “That’s – that’s different.”

Diana decides to take mercy on her. “So, you were saying?” she asks, already back to her task, knowing Akko will give her privacy.

“Uh, yes. Chaise. I’m gonna take the chaise later.”

Diana stops unbuttoning her blouse to stare at the back of Akko’s head. “Why?”

“Um, what do you mean why?”

“Why take the chaise lounge? The bed is big enough to accommodate the two of us.” She doesn’t dare add that it’s because it’s for couples. They don’t need a reminder when the room is already screaming it at them.

Akko shuffles her feet, head tilted down towards the floor. “I, uh –”

“I’m not going to attack you in your sleep, Akko,” Diana says, lightheartedly, hoping to alleviate Akko’s unnecessary distress. Diana has already come to peace with the fact that she’ll be spending six days with Akko in one bed.

And so should Akko.

Who knows, this test of their control might just be the proof they need to show that they’re more than two women with a lot of unresolved sexual tension.

And it also might help Diana better her restrain on her libido. _ Perhaps. _

When Akko just sputters, Diana chuckles and continues changing.

It’s a welcome change to see Akko being a stuttering mess when it is usually Diana who almost always melts into a puddle of lesbian goo whenever Akko so much as glances her way in a certain manner.

Akko tries again after clearing her throat a few times, “I just – it’s my fault we’re stuck in one room with one bed so I thought…”

“Well, I certainly don’t understand why you’d sleep on the chaise when the bed is big enough – even _ if _ this so-called situation is your fault, as you so claim.” Diana narrows her eyes, pausing on unbuttoning her blouse. “It’s not because you find me unattractive, is it?”

“Nani? Of course not! Have you seen you?” Akko spins in place, gapes at Diana, chokes on air, and blushes a deeper shade of red and then spins right back all in the blink of an eye. “I – I mean, uh, like – um, _ fuck._”

_ Ah. _ Diana gets it now. She looks down at her exposed chest only covered by her lacy bra and smiles to herself. Now she understands why Akko is so adamant about taking the chaise.

It’s comforting to know how much Akko tries her damndest to respect Diana’s space and privacy. Even if it is a little too late for that.

“I don’t sleep naked if that’s what you’re worried about,” Diana tells her as she finishes unbuttoning her blouse. She removes it from her body then folds it neatly before she finally slips on the t-shirt she laid out on the bed earlier.

“T-That’s not it, I, uh…” Akko trails off, head downcast again. “I-I move a lot when I sleep and I don’t – I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable or kick you out of the bed.”

“I think I’ll manage just fine. We slept in one bed thrice now if I recall correctly.” Diana giggles at Akko’s utter awkwardness. “You can turn around now, I’m decent.”

Akko hesitantly looks over her shoulder to check if Diana is indeed _ fully _clothed now and she breathes an audible sigh of relief when she’s done. She turns around to face her fully.

Then Akko must have realized something because her cheeks turn pink again. “You look… gorgeous. Different.”

Diana chuckles, looking down at her shirt. She does her best to ignore the flutter in her stomach at the unexpected compliment. “I’m wearing a t-shirt, Akko. You’ve seen me wearing one before.”

Akko waves her hands in front of her, searching for the right term. Her blush seems to have taken a permanent residence on her face. “You just look… more relaxed.”

Eyes crinkled, Diana moves closer to Akko until they’re half a metre apart. “Perhaps it’s due to the ambiance of the place. Although, I think it’s because of the jetlag.”

A soft laugh comes from Akko before she takes Diana’s hand in hers and drags her out of the room without another word.

“Akko, wait, my things,” Diana says in a hurry, head craned back towards the just closed door as she gets pulled out of the room.

Akko stops to turn back to Diana with wide eyes. “Mobile?”

“No, my handbag.”

“I’ll pay. It’s a cheap but decent place I found while I was wandering,” Akko explains when Diana only arches a questioning brow at her. “You’ll like it, I promise.”

* * *

Diana _ loves _it.

Akko has found them a local Japanese restaurant that serves a wide array of authentic Japanese food and sold at a cheap price.

And while Diana has only ever tried sushi, ramen, and tempura back in Blytonbury, Akko has her try the donburi and some gyoza and it might seem like an exaggeration but Diana’s thinking of having their lunches _ and _dinners here for the duration of their stay.

The place is owned and run by a Japanese family that has migrated to Canada and decided to make a living out of their favourite dishes.

Diana only knows that because, somehow, during the quick conversation Akko had with one of the owners while she was wandering earlier, she managed to gather information about them and relayed it to Diana on their way to said restaurant.

And Akko is extremely pleased with herself at having guessed correctly at Diana’s preferred cuisine for the day.

Although, saying that Akko ‘guessed correctly’ is inaccurate. Akko spent weeks being her assistant – most of it spent having lunches with Diana. So, she pretty much has a good grasp on Diana’s taste of food.

“Ish sho gowd, wight?”

Diana stops halfway to putting a piece of gyoza to her mouth. She regards Akko with a small smile before saying, “Yes, it’s wonderful.”

Akko nods vigorously before she swallows and excitedly exclaims, “Oh, you should try my Takoyaki then. It has _ real _tako octopus in it. I tried looking for a legit one back at home but they’re not as good. Here.” With her chopsticks, Akko carefully picks up a piece of the said food and reaches across the small wooden table to offer it to Diana.

Used to Akko feeding her her own food by now, Diana doesn’t even protest. She never wins against Akko when it comes to feeding her and she never will. So, Diana simply leans forward and opens her mouth to take the proffered food.

And by the gods, the food here is certainly divine that Diana’s tempted to offer them a franchising deal just so she can have these back at Blytonbury.

“Awesome, right?” Akko grins at her, pleased with how much Diana likes their meal. Her eyes are filled with happiness and satisfaction.

“You can’t cook but you can certainly choose a wonderful restaurant,” Diana can’t help but tease as she leans back in her chair.

“Why, you meanie!” Akko pouts but it doesn’t last long and soon enough, both of them are giggling like schoolgirls.

Will this ever get old? The feeling of genuine warmth and happiness every time she spends time with Akko?

Diana personally doesn’t think that it ever will because this feeling is of the few that she wants to hold onto and cherish for as long as she can.

Gods, she’s in so deep, isn’t she?

“You two make a lovely couple.”

Both Diana and Akko abruptly stop giggling and look up at the elderly woman who’s stopped by their table. The woman has a red apron and in her hands is a plate of… a Japanese dish Diana doesn’t know the name of. She’s smiling at them tenderly and it reminds Diana of how Anna would always smile at her whenever she’d accomplished something when she was younger.

“Forgive my intrusion,” the woman says, still with a smile, “but I saw you two interact and it reminded me of my daughter and her wife.”

“Oh,” Akko murmurs, eyes wide as she gazes at the woman before shyly glancing at Diana. “Are they… okay?”

“Of course, of course.” The woman nods and if possible, she smiles even wider, eyes crinkling as she alternates her kind eyes between them. “They just had a baby boy last month and he’s the cutest!”

“That’s wonderful,” Diana comments, voice light and polite. And a little awed, too, if she’s being honest with herself.

After all, based on Akko’s stories about her home country, not many Japanese people are open to same-sex relationships. To hear an elderly Japanese woman gush about her daughter’s married life with another woman is heartwarming.

The woman agrees. “Anyway, I simply stopped by to tell you how perfect you look together. I haven’t seen a couple as cute and as lovely as you young girls are. And I want to give this dorayaki, it’s on the house.” She beams at them again before placing the plate in the middle of the table. She walks away before Diana or Akko can react.

“So… I just have to be cute and I get free food?” Akko mutters, crimson eyes focused at the said free food between them.

Diana shrugs. “It’s what dogs do.” And she would know_ . _She has two dogs back at their family manor and all they do is be cute occasionally and they automatically get snacks from Diana.

And she has a feeling that if Akko _ intentionally _ tries to be cute, Diana will bend to whatever her wish is – ridiculous as they may be.

“You’re so funny sometimes.” Akko shakes her head, the corners of her lips arching up. “Dry sense of humor but really funny.”

Unexpected heat warms Diana’s cheeks at Akko’s statement. She doesn’t even know why she’s blushing, for goodness sake. It isn’t as if the comment was flattering in any way. “I was simply stating a fact, Akko.”

Without replying, Akko places her elbows on the table and rests her chin on the palms of her hands. “_Really _cute and smart, too.”

“What is this? Compliment your boss day?” Diana asks, trying to go for mildly offended but only succeeding in sounding embarrassed and shy.

It seems to be the reaction Akko is striving for. “More like compliment and make your _ crush _ blush day.” She waggles her eyebrows with a wide teasing grin.

_ Oh, heavens. _If Diana blushes even harder, she’s sure some parts of her body will lose blood supply. “Akko,” she whispers, biting her lower lip as she looks away. She can’t handle such blatant flirting when she should act normal and pretend she’s not melting into a puddle of mush.

“Kuso,” she hears Akko murmur under her breath, sounding a little winded.

Diana raises her eyes just in time to see Akko’s gaze focused on her lips and she realizes the exact reason why Akko muttered the Japanese curse.

She bit her lip while Akko was flirting with her.

If that isn’t the most obvious ‘come on and kiss me’ in the world.

_ Goddamnit, Cavendish. _

Less than half a day in a foreign country and they’re already losing any remaining semblance of professionalism between them.

Diana is sort of frightened to think about what will happen to them once this business-slash-vacation trip is over.

She knows they can _ never _go back to whatever they were before… this.

And deep down, Diana doesn’t want to.

Even if she’s somewhat thinking that what will happen in Canada, can stay in Canada.

After all, practically no one knows them here. They’re staying in a Honeymoon Suite and no one will question their relationship with each other.

It’s a tempting thought, but abandoning all pretense of being professional simply because they are in a foreign place is irresponsible and quite reckless.

She wants to date Akko. Not just roll in the sheets with her.

If she relinquishes control and disregards Akko’s wish to wait, then what does that say about her and her intentions?

Contrary to what she usually feels, she isn’t a hormone-driven teenager.

Diana truly wants to date Akko.

“Um, should we just have this wrapped?”

Blinking the haze out of her eyes, Diana looks up and sees Akko’s gaze jumping from one place to another in quick succession. She doesn’t fail to notice there’s a dusting of pink on her cheeks as well. “Have what wrapped?” Diana inquires, voice coming out choked.

Damn it to hell.

“The dorayaki,” Akko answers after a beat of hesitation and fervent blushing. “Unless you wanna finish it here?”

“I’m actually kinda full now that you mention it,” Diana replies truthfully. Well, _ that _and because the air between them has become stifled and filled with tension now after Diana’s thoughtless action.

It’s hard to eat and enjoy their food knowing how electrified the atmosphere is.

Akko must feel it, too.

Once they have the food wrapped and ready for takeout, Akko pays for their meal in Canadian dollars – which Diana questions once they’re on their way back to their hotel.

“I went to a money exchanger earlier,” Akko explains with a shrug and a sheepish smile. “I couldn’t buy street food with a credit card. And even if I could, I don’t exactly have one.”

That… makes a lot of sense. Akko being Akko means she’ll always be hungry and craving for something. It’s actually amusing to know she had some money exchanged just for that sole reason.

Diana doesn’t even know why that little fact makes her like Akko more.

“Akko,” Diana begins softly, not wanting to come off as too domineering. “This isn’t to undermine or embarrass you but if you need anything, do _ not _hesitate to inform me. This is a business trip and I’m still your boss. I’m still responsible for the expenses that we will incur during our stay here.”

“But I like treating you,” Akko argues. Her voice is slightly sulky but it isn’t offended like Diana feared. “I do have a good salary courtesy of you.”

“If that’s the case, then you’d have to let me treat you as well,” Diana counters. Akko didn’t have any qualms whenever Diana bought their lunch in the office but being in Canada must have tipped the scales for her.

What is with being in a foreign country that makes things different and more relaxed somehow?

Akko abruptly stops walking which makes Diana pause in her stride as well. “Alternate.”

“Alternate?”

“We pay for our meals on alternate days,” Akko expounds, growing more confident as she thinks over her suggestion to Diana. Her lips stretch into a smile as she continues, “I pay for today’s meal, you pay for tomorrow’s. The one after that will be my treat and so on.”

“We have a deal, then,” Diana agrees and automatically raises her arm to shake Akko’s hand. She doesn’t mean to, but for her, the usual accompaniment of the words ‘we have a deal’ is a handshake.

Before she can retract and mumble out an embarrassed apology at her thoughtless action though, Akko skips forward to grip her hand in hers and vigorously shakes it. “Glad to make a deal with you, Miss Cavendish. I look forward to making more transactions with you.”

“Akko!” Diana can’t help but exclaim around the laugh that bubbles out of her lips.

Akko simply joins in on the laughter before she suddenly stops and leans forward to place a soft peck on Diana’s cheek.

_ What? _

When Akko pulls back, there is a flush on her cheeks made visible by the bright lamppost illuminating the street.

The patch of skin Akko just kissed is tingling. As a matter of fact, Diana’s _ entire _face is tingling with warmth and a whole bunch of other fluttering feelings Diana can’t pinpoint at the moment.

She’s in shock.

That’s the simplest way to put it.

Akko just kissed her on the cheek. In the middle of the cobblestone path leading back to their hotel. After they finished having dinner together.

Diana doesn’t even know what’s up from down anymore.

Akko is content to simply watch her, crimson eyes crinkled and lips pulled up in a smile. The sight further renders Diana motionless and mute – with only one thought running in her mind.

_ I want to kiss her. _

It’s a tad too dreamy to think that Diana wants to kiss Akko underneath a lamppost but she _ does_. Gods, does she want.

The idea of it being plucked out of a cheesy young adult novel isn’t enough to discourage Diana. The only reason she remains rooted to the spot is Akko’s insistence that they wait.

Akko _ has _ to make the first move if she wants to _ finally _drop their professional façade.

Until then, Diana has to stomp down on her urges and (im)patiently wait.

“Race you!” Akko suddenly shouts out of nowhere, startling a still dazed and swooning Diana.

“Race me?” Diana asks once she’s gotten back her bearings. She’s mildly alarmed when she sees the distance between her and Akko as the latter sprints towards the hotel’s main doors without once looking back. “Where? To _ our _room? Akko, stop running! We just ate!”

* * *

Being in bed with each other is both a blessing _ and _a curse.

A blessing because she gets to spend time with Akko without having to keep up the act of being professional and maintain the mask of being the boss.

A curse because Diana can’t even spend _ a minute _ without blushing or thinking of how much she desires Akko and how she can touch her if she just reaches out across the space between them.

_ Gods_, can’t she just yield to this overwhelming desire to be with Akko? And give them what they both obviously yearn for so much?

She’s never hated her self-restraint up until this point.

And Akko’s, too.

Is she not affected by this at all? Except for the run-in with her earlier, Akko seems perfectly normal and not more awkward than usual. As if she spends her free time being in one room and bed with her boss who likes and lusts after her.

It must have been due to what happened two weeks ago. Akko seems intent on seeing this through.

But how can she when there’s less than a metre that separates them?

Diana can practically feel the heat coming off Akko. It makes her want to throw away the covers and ask Akko again if she still wants to wait because goodness gracious, this is _ not _easy in any way, shape, or form.

Diana already feels ready to combust from their mere proximity.

Even with the jetlag still creeping on her, she is sure she won’t have a good night’s sleep.

Of course, Diana thought that after washing up and changing into her nightgown, the exhaustion of their travel would slowly sidle to her to lull her into a blissful sleep.

However, all thoughts of the dreamland flew out the damn window when Akko came out of the shower wearing red and _ very _short shorts and a plain white shirt that barely covered her toned stomach.

_ Fuck. _

Diana still can’t get it out of her head even now – even though it has been a full five minutes since she scrambled to get under the covers and croaked out a ‘goodnight, Akko’ before shifting to her side and closing her eyes to pretend she was already asleep.

Good thing she had the foresight to ask Akko which side she preferred before they went to wash up.

Because now…

Now Diana can’t think of anything else but those creamy legs that seem to run for miles which she knows are smooth and pliant. After all, she had them under her fingers once before. _ Ah, _the memories of that night…

_ Are you a teenage boy?! _her mind screams at her.

It’s as if her conscience is fighting a losing war against her libido and it’s making Diana’s head throb painfully.

This is torture.

Utter lesbian torture.

And she has to endure this for the next few days.

_ Oh, _ may the heavens bless Diana’s soul for she is unsure if she can survive until the end of the week.

* * *

Sleeping with someone you like without _ actually _sleeping with them is an unbearable agony and enough to make a person lose sleep.

Especially when all you have to do is turn around and you can have your face tucked tightly against their chest.

That is why Diana thanks the heavens for car rentals and Akko sensing that her boss didn’t get enough shuteye.

Akko keeps silent during the car ride, simply opting to alternate between scrolling through her phone and gazing at the view outside. Diana is tempted to converse with Akko – she always wants to have some form of interaction with her – but she is too exhausted from the lack of sleep last night and she has to at least have the energy to be able to properly handle the situation with the branch renovation and the lawsuit against the accountant.

So, once she instructs Akko to inform Bianca that they’re on their way to meet with the lawyers in the café of their choosing, Diana takes a very much needed nap.

Akko only wakes her up once the driver informs them that they’ve arrived at their destination.

“Hey,” Akko greets once Diana lifts her head from the headrest and meets crimson eyes. “You good?”

Diana hums and straightens up. She’s still exhausted and sleepy, but she looks forward to finishing things up quickly today so she can rest early. Visiting tourist spots with Akko will have to wait until Diana has fixed things that need fixing – or until she can get enough sleep.

The latter is less likely considering she’ll be spending every night with Akko but whatever. She can do this. Get through the day and then wing the rest.

Not her motto in life but she’s in dire need of sleep and she’s certain her brain is only half-functioning.

She hasn’t even had her tea yet.

“Yes,” Diana answers once she composes herself. “Shall we?”

“One sec,” Akko murmurs, and before Diana can question her, she leans forward and fixes the collar of Diana’s button-up shirt. Her attention is fixed on the fabric in her hands so she doesn’t notice Diana’s breath hitching and eyes widening in surprise.

The action feels… intimate. _ Domestic. _Like it’s a normal thing between them.

It makes Diana feel strangely warm inside and for her heart to pound loudly in her chest.

She only hopes Akko won’t hear how loud her heartbeat and intakes of breath are.

“There.” Akko pulls back, gaze lingering on Diana’s shirt collar before it goes up to meet dazed blue eyes. “All good?”

Diana only manages a nod before she turns her back to Akko to hurriedly open the car door and step outside.

Her heart hasn’t stopped beating wildly in her ribcage and she can feel how laboured her breaths are.

She’s flustered.

Just because Akko fixed her shirt collar.

_ Bloody hell, get a grip! _

But it’s difficult. Akko didn’t even touch her skin directly but Diana can feel the heat bubbling in her veins, making her flushed and _ way too warm. _

If Akko does such a thing again, Diana _ will _combust.

Her defenses are already weakened by her lack of sleep.

Any more of Akko doing such… domestic actions will tip her over the edge. She isn’t even exaggerating.

Thankfully, she’s forced out of her raging thoughts when a woman with greenish hair, wearing a dark blazer over a yellow sundress comes bounding towards Diana’s direction.

“Miss Cavendish!”

Diana immediately composes herself to hide the fact that she had a minor mental breakdown because of her assistant fixing her shirt collar.

“Bianca.” Diana lets a smile play at her lips as she fixes her posture and dons on her professional mask. “Good morning.”

Bianca readily returns the smile, dark eyes crinkling behind her thick glasses. “Good morning, Miss Cavendish. Welcome to Québec. How was your flight?”

“Tiring,” Diana admits. It’s easy to be honest with Bianca since the woman is easy going and always wears a smile on her face. The few times Diana had been here, Bianca was more than welcoming of her. She only ever gets nervous or bashful when she thinks she’s done something less than perfect in Diana’s eyes.

“Once again, I am so sorry for –” Bianca’s apology is abruptly cut off by Diana raising a palm.

“What did I tell you?”

Bianca ducks her head, a slight flush visible on her pale cheeks. “Not to apologize too much.”

Diana nods, satisfied the Canadian woman at least remembered. “I’m already here. And what’s done is done. I do not blame you.”

Bianca flushes harder at Diana’s candid words, unused to such bluntness from her superior. “Thank you for your unwavering trust, Miss Cavendish.”

“Your track record speaks for itself, Bianca,” Diana tells her.

Bianca nods before her brows scrunch together in confusion. “Oh, um, hi? Miss? Is she with you, Miss Cavendish?” she asks, gesturing a hand towards the space on Diana’s right.

Diana swivels her head to see Akko hovering timidly over her shoulder, one hand raised to wave at Bianca with a tight-lipped smile.

How did she almost forget about her?

_ Damn it, Diana, get it together. _

“Oh, Akko, come here.” Not waiting for a reaction, Diana steps closer to Akko, and without even thinking, places a hand on the small of her back. She doesn’t notice Akko stiffening slightly at her unexpected touch. “Bianca, this is Akko Kagari, my interim assistant. Akko, this is Bianca Tremblay, the head of the Québec satellite branch of Cavendish Pharmaceuticals.”

Bianca’s dark, calculating eyes flit between the two women before she holds out a hand for Akko to shake. “It’s nice to meet you, Miss Kagari,” she says with a smile.

Akko automatically takes the proffered hand with a grin of her own. “Likewise, Miss Tremblay. And please, just Akko is fine.”

When Bianca shifts her gaze to Diana to seemingly ask for her approval, Diana immediately grants it with a nod. She thinks the two will get along fine if they’re to be left together.

“Well then, Akko. Just call me Bianca.” She gives another smile before gesturing at the café behind her. “Shall we meet the lawyers? They’re waiting inside.”

“Please. Lead the way.”

* * *

It’s a bloody mess.

That’s the simplest and easiest way to put it.

Even if the company lawyers already filed a case of procurement fraud before Diana came here, having a lawsuit in her hands is enough to cause a throbbing behind Diana’s eyes.

She knows it isn’t because of hunger. She has already eaten some bread alongside tea – and a cheesecake, too, at Akko’s quiet insistence – so this pounding in her head must be a combination of stress and lack of sleep.

It especially pulses harder when she learns that they lost at least a hundred thousand Canadian dollars_ . _

“How did he even acquire such an amount?” Diana can’t help but ask in a shocked and pissed tone. This is such a bloody mess. “The renovation hasn’t been going on for longer than six months.”

“I checked his other transactions over his tenure,” Bianca answers around a gulp. She’s fidgeting with the cup of coffee in her hands, a little terrified of Diana’s obvious ire – even if it isn’t directed at her. “There were other pieces of evidence that he was committing fraud _ way _before the renovation.”

“It certainly helped us build a more solid case,” Ms. Gagnon, one of the Québec branch lawyers, adds. She picks up her cup of tea and sips before continuing, “With evidence such as overpriced material procurements over the years, he won’t be able to easily edge his way out of this.”

Diana pinches the bridge of her nose. That is actually advantageous to ensure that they will win the case but she can’t help but feel more stressed because of this whole ordeal. “Has he gotten a defense lawyer already?” she asks in no one in particular.

“Last I’ve heard, he hired someone from a prestigious firm,” Bianca answers, timid. She still won’t meet Diana’s eyes.

“I just need this man penalized accordingly for his committed crime.” Diana sighs. The pounding in her head hasn’t eased one bit and she still has to go to the company building to check its state. She loves doing her job but times like this remind her how stressful being a CEO is. “I will leave the case with the two of you, Ms. Gagnon and Mr. Pierce. Please, keep me informed with whatever update the case may have in the future.”

The two lawyers nod at the same time. “Of course, Miss Cavendish.”

Once they’ve finalized what else is needed for the case, they gather their things, thank Diana for the breakfast, and bid their farewell.

Diana slumps a little in her seat once the two lawyers are out of sight. At least that’s one thing off her mind even though she still has to check in with them once in a while as the case goes through.

She doesn’t even care that much about the lost money. They earn enough in one day for it to not matter or put a dent to anything. She is more concerned about how he got away with it for so long without detection. He must have been good.

“I can’t help but apologize again, Miss Cavendish,” Bianca says, gaze lowered. Shame is written all over her face and Diana can guess why. “Mr. Sebastian had been doing fraud for years and I never once took notice.”

“Bianca,” Diana begins, softening her voice and her posture. She knows she should blame all of this to her since she _ is _the overall branch manager but it isn’t as if anything can be accomplished by pointing fingers and spouting out blames.

Sure, Aunt Daryl might say she’s being too lenient and kind like her mother but Diana grew up with their family’s motto of kindness embedded in her heart. Not exactly the best trait to have in a business shark tank, but she can’t simply shed her kindness away like it means nothing.

She can be kind _ and _strict at the same time.

Bianca doesn’t deserve her anger.

“It is alright,” Diana tells her with a slight uptick of her lips. “As I’ve told you, I do not blame you one bit. It happens. Do not beat yourself up over it. The lawyers are already handling it, are they not?”

“You’re too kind, Miss Cavendish.” Bianca offers her a smile once she lifts her head to finally meet Diana’s eyes. “Your mother would’ve been proud of you, I’m sure.”

Diana smiles, a little forced this time. The mention of what her mother would’ve been sends a stab through her heart like it always does whenever she’s mentioned. It’s normal now at this point. It doesn’t mean that it gets any easier, though.

Thankfully, she’s saved from having to reply when Bianca’s mobile rings. She quickly goes through her purse and excuses herself to take the call.

“You okay?” Akko whispers, leaning close to her when Bianca steps away from their table. She’s looking at Diana with furrowed brows, concern evident in her eyes. “You’re a little pale.”

“Tired,” Diana admits, unabashed. She doesn’t have the required energy to deny her state to Akko. Despite being silent the whole conversation, Diana wasn’t blind to the worried glances Akko threw her way whenever she massaged her temple or her emotions got the better of her.

After all, she has a good grasp of her composure in front of others. It only ever slips with Akko or her closest friends.

For Akko to see Diana frowning and wincing in front of her employees is something to be concerned about.

Akko’s frown deepens and she clasps Diana’s hand in hers, rubbing soothing circles against Diana’s knuckles with her thumb. The action doesn’t help with Diana’s headache but it’s comforting her, nonetheless. “Do you still want to go to the company building? Maybe you should rest. Take the rest of the day off.”

The thought crossed Diana’s mind many times during the meeting with the lawyers. She’s aware she isn’t in the best shape to walk around the building in her current state. The worst-case scenario will probably be her collapsing due to fatigue.

She doesn’t want to stay in a hospital when she should be enjoying some stress-free time with Akko. Especially when she has plans for their ‘vacation’ here.

It’s also a little before twelve already and she thinks Akko would like to have lunch sometime soon. The blueberry cheesecake and Boston cream bread she had won’t last her for long. Diana knows how often Akko has to eat to maintain her bubbly and energetic persona.

“We have a whole week here,” Akko continues, not knowing Diana’s already planning on going back to the hotel. “It’s just Monday today. Still plenty of time.”

Diana doesn’t mention she plans to spend the rest of the week gallivanting Québec with Akko. She wants it to be a surprise.

It is an affectionate gesture, no?

One that she hopes Akko will like and appreciate.

Diana opens her mouth to respond and inform Akko that she _ will _rest when she’s cut off by Bianca approaching their table.

“Miss Cavendish, I am so, _ so _sorry but I have an emergency back at home.” Bianca looks harried and Diana can only imagine what caused her to be in such a state. “I won’t be able to accompany you to check the renovation today. I hope you understand.”

Diana waves her off with a considerate smile. “That’s alright. I was already planning to return to the hotel to rest. I’m feeling a little unwell.”

Concern blooms in Bianca’s face, but before she can express her worries, Diana adds, “I’m just still suffering from jetlag. We shall do the inspection tomorrow at ten. Is that a good time for you?”

Bianca nods, relief washing over her features. “Of course, Miss Cavendish. Thank you so much. I’ll see you both tomorrow.”

“Bye, Bianca.” Akko waves with a smile that Bianca readily returns before she practically sprints out of the café.

“Hope she’ll be okay,” Akko mutters under her breath, eyes lingering on the café door. She stares at it for a few more seconds before she turns her attention back to Diana. “Should I call for the car now?”

Diana simply hums, eyes drooping with exhaustion. In this condition, she won’t even be able to have lunch with Akko.

Bloody hell, why is she always so tired?

She really ought to sleep for at least ten hours to replenish her energy and be functional again. She can’t be like this again tomorrow.

Never mind that sleep might not come as easily as she hopes it will due to her bedmate.

_ Tasks! Tasks, Diana. You have tasks. _

She needs enough rest to accomplish those tasks.

“Hey,” whispers Akko, hand coming up to clasp Diana’s shoulder gently. She dips her head to catch Diana’s drowsy sapphire eyes. “You’re about to fall asleep on me.”

Diana doesn’t even deny it. She can feel her vision start to get blurry at the edges and she’s too exhausted to fight it. “Forgive me. I’m just so –” Her words are cut off by a huge yawn and she barely lifts a hand to conceal it.

“Okay, sleepyhead,” Akko teases with a chuckle. With one hand still holding onto Diana’s shoulder, she goes through her bag to get her mobile. She punches a quick text on it with one hand – which amuses and amazes Diana weirdly enough – before she pockets it. “Already told the car rental company to have someone pick us up here. Probably will be here in five minutes.”

Diana doesn’t say anything, simply opting to close her eyes. Her head lolls forward without her consent and she violently jerks back with a start when her mind catches up with what is happening.

_ Sleep! _is what her body screams at her even as her mind tries to fight it.

Akko will be hungry if they don’t get lunch. And hungry Akko is a sad and lifeless Akko. Diana doesn’t like seeing a sad and lifeless Akko.

“Whoa, easy now.” Akko cups a palm against Diana’s cheek and she urges her head to rest against a broad shoulder when it almost drops forward again.

_ Oh, that’s nice. _

Diana can’t complain – doesn’t have the energy and sense to do so. Akko is warm, sturdy, and definitely smells good. Even better than the roasting smell of coffee beans or the waft of the cinnamon buns.

“You smell good,” Diana mumbles around another yawn. She nuzzles against Akko and a burst of soft, melodic laughter reaches her ears.

_ That sounds nice, too. _

“And you say you’re not cute.”

“’m not,” Diana protests even though she isn’t even sure what she’s protesting against. Akko is way too soft and warm and Diana is tired. She’s a good bed substitute.

Perhaps it won’t be so bad if she cuddles her tonight? Just so she can fall asleep quickly. No other reason, of course.

“Whatever you say, cutie,” is probably what Akko says next but Diana can’t be sure because, at the next second, she fully succumbs to sleep claiming her.

* * *

Diana isn’t sure if it’s the soft snoring that wakes her or the burning furnace firmly pressed against her back.

When she blinks her eyes open, she sees through the glass door that night has fallen and the light to their room is turned off.

Once her eyes have adjusted in the darkness, the next thing that filters through her hazy mind is the warmth pressed tightly against her back and around her waist.

The heat and weight against her body are not at all bothersome. In fact, they are quite comforting and help lull Diana to sleep once more.

However, there is a slight snore and soft breaths against the nape of her neck that drive her mind into wakefulness.

Then she remembers she’s sharing this room _ and _bed with Akko.

_ Oh, shit. _

Diana barely resists the urge to scramble out of Akko’s hold and off the bed once the realization dawns on her.

She isn’t sure how long she’s been asleep or what the time even is. Hell, she doesn’t even remember leaving the café or going to bed _ or _changing into her nightgown.

Diana reckons they left around noon and then she just… slept the rest of the day away _ after _Akko put her to bed. Perhaps?

So, if it is already night time, then that means Akko is getting her much needed sleep, too. Diana won’t take that away from her simply because her heart is beating wildly in her chest and she feels as though she is close to burning from the inside out.

But now that she is aware that Akko is spooning her – _ spooning her, good Lord _– her imagination starts pumping her with possible scenarios of her current situation.

Diana tries to ignore them. She swears she does a valiant effort to steer clear of the images that threaten to consume her, but she is still weakened by sleep. Despite her body feeling more relaxed now that it’s gotten some rest, she doesn’t have much control over her mind.

And so the images of what Akko looks like sleeping occupy her thoughts until there is nothing but Akko’s face and light snoring that fill her mind.

Focusing on the imaginings and possibilities is better than concentrating on the warmth and the contrasting softness and firmness of Akko’s body against Diana’s own.

No longer than a second the stray thought crosses her mind, does her focus shift to the _ softness _pressed against her shoulder blades.

_ Do not think about – do not think about – do not think about – _

Akko shifts behind her and her breasts press more firmly against Diana.

_ Fuck! _

Diana takes deep calming breaths, chanting a useless mantra in her head. She isn’t controlled by her desires. Her mind is more powerful than her libido. She’s waited two months already. She wants to date Akko more than anything.

Eventually, perhaps through a miracle, Diana’s breathing and heart – and libido, too, somehow – calm down and she no longer feels as if she is drowning in the sea of lust and physical attraction.

Instead, she wills herself to enjoy the intimacy of their closeness, how Akko’s body perfectly fits against Diana’s, and how easy it is to fall asleep again in this position.

She can get used to this.

To the feeling of a warm and strong arm wrapped securely around her waist. To the sound of light snoring and breathing right next to her ear. To the safety that Akko’s mere presence exudes.

Three more weeks.

Then she can enjoy this without guilt or shame or be scared of the looming consequences of dating a company intern.

With that thought and a small smile playing at her lips, Diana falls asleep again, tucked safely and warmly in Akko’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, you all guessed correctly. There's only one bed. 
> 
> You know what I genuinely thought I'd make this more sexually tense but I went to another track instead. I think I have burned out all the sexual tension from my brain.
> 
> Oh, and I have a [diakko playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2t2JNgvKgueTDXNQLmvhGO?si=E6JxvaQhRSC2mKklMAapdQ) I listen to whenever I need the inspiration to write some diakko. Posted the link in case y'all want to listen to it :)


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** LONG A/N AHEAD! **  
I know it seems like I fell off the face of the earth but things were a bit hectic so the update got pushed back until I thought ‘why not upload the 30th chapter on this fic’s one year anniversary?’ So here it is. On the anniversary of FOTCEO.
> 
> Speaking of which… Oh my god. It’s been a year, you guys! I just want to thank you all for sticking with this little random project that I started a year ago. I honestly didn’t think it’d come this far and receive the support that it gained the past months. I really only wanted a Diakko assistant au but now here we are.
> 
> FOTCEO is the reason I met so many amazing people - writers, beta readers, and artists - in the fandom and I just – I appreciate each and every one of you who take their time to read, leave kudos and comments, and message me on discord or tumblr. To the artists who gifted me fanarts of this fic, I am so very honored to receive them (they're all in my tumblr so check them out). You guys make quarantine more bearable.
> 
> So, thank you to all of you, especially to my beta reader, Ryu_No_Me. You guys are the best. Thank you for sticking with me on this wonderful journey. Here's to more! :)

When Bianca said the renovation is put on hold, Diana was expecting that at least half of the construction had been done before the budget became short.

She isn’t expecting to see steel bars, cinder blocks, and cement scattered almost all over the place.

Not when this was supposed to be done _ two weeks _ago.

Diana hides her surprise and disbelief well, though. She finally had a good sleep. She is well-rested and equipped to handle anything that comes her way today.

After her minor panic attack when she woke in the middle of the night yesterday, Diana had a blissful and dreamless sleep.

She thinks the deep sleep she had is somehow attributed to Akko’s warm and solid presence behind her throughout the night. However, she won’t admit that out loud to Akko – or anyone else, really – because when Diana’s morning alarm blared, Akko was already disentangled from Diana with her arm falling limply off the other side of the mattress.

So, basically, she doesn’t have enough evidence to prove her theory. And she does _ not _need a reason to embarrass herself in front of Akko.

None of the collar fixing happened today, either – Diana made sure her indigo cotton blouse and dark slacks were impeccable before she stepped out of the bathroom – so Diana is not sidetracked.

Diana means business today.

Even if said business is messier than she initially expected.

Bianca eyes Diana’s neutral expression over the rim of her glasses before explaining, “It’s not as bad as it looks, Miss Cavendish. The construction company had to halt all operations when I informed them our accountant committed fraud. They stopped immediately so they didn’t have time to clean up and organize.”

Diana nods in understanding. She thinks that would’ve been the case, anyway. However, she was still not anticipating such… disarray.

“Most of the other floors were already done and cleaned up,” Bianca says as Diana gazes at the ceiling lights that look surprisingly clean compared to the rest of the place. “Perhaps we should check them?”

For the next hour, that’s what they do.

The three of them go over the ten floors of the building and Diana looks around each one with mild interest as Bianca gestures and explains what has changed since the renovation.

Aside from some repainting of chipping walls and ceilings and some furniture rearrangements, Diana sees not much has been changed since her last visit here.

Bianca is still going on about the choice of the new floor tiles when Diana notices the raindrops sticking to the floor-to-ceiling windows.

_ It’s raining? _

Just as the thought crosses Diana’s mind, a flash of lightning illuminates the grey skies with a streak of gleaming white and is quickly succeeded by a rumble of thunder.

She would’ve flinched a little if she hadn't prepared herself after seeing the streak of lightning.

The branch manager notices her gazing out the window and chuckles softly which succeeds in garnering Diana’s attention. “Summer thunderstorms are normal here,” Bianca explains with a nod towards the windows.

Diana hums. She hasn’t accounted that there are chances of light rains during their stay here. Come to think of it now, the pavement earlier had some water puddles. It must have rained yesterday when they went back to the hotel, too.

If everything goes smoothly today, Diana is practically done with the business aspects of her trip here. However, if it rains again tomorrow, then Diana needs to adjust and recalibrate her plans with Akko. She hasn’t taken the weather into consideration at all.

So much for planning, eh?

Whatever Diana is about to reply to Bianca is interrupted by a mobile ringing.

They look amongst themselves before Akko ducks her head sheepishly and mutters, “It’s mine.”

She goes through her bag and frowns at the caller ID before meeting Diana’s questioning gaze. “It’s my okaasan. Can I…?”

“Of course, Akko,” Diana answers with no hesitation. It’s her mother and Akko doesn’t need to be around her all the time when Diana already takes mental notes of things herself. Besides, Akko isn’t _ technically _working for her this week.

“Wait for us in the lobby,” Diana suggests before Akko can turn away from them to take the call. “We’ll be done here in a few, anyway.”

Akko nods before she speed-walks out of the room and into the stairway, Diana’s gaze following her until she’s out of sight.

“Good choice,” Bianca mutters with a low chuckle. “Crappy signal in the lifts.”

Diana hums before her gaze goes around the floor once more. She’s distracted, mind wondering what Akko’s conversation with her mother is like.

_ Bloody hell, sound more obsessed, why don’t you? _

Though, she knows it’s more about their relationship than about Akko herself.

Diana’s mother had only been around for eight years of Diana’s life before cancer abruptly took her away. She doesn’t have many memories of her and her photographs are the only thing that remind Diana of what she looked like before her body started deteriorating.

Akko must have a good relationship with her mother. Hasn’t she talked about her calling her every Friday to check up on her?

Diana doesn’t intend to but she somehow feels –

“Miss Cavendish?”

Diana jumps a little as she turns to face Bianca, cheeks flushing in embarrassment. Hell, she isn’t tired but she sure is zoning out a lot; it’s disconcerting. “Pardon me, did you say something?”

Bianca smiles at her in a way that makes Diana feel like she knows something _ she _doesn’t know which makes her feel more uneasy. “I just asked if there’s anything else you’d like to see?”

Diana blinks before shaking her head. “No, I believe we’re done here.”

“Based on what I’ve seen,” Diana begins once they’re inside the lift, “the renovation is halfway done already on most floors. Have you had someone check on the materials needed for the rest of the renovation?

Bianca nods while jabbing a finger for the ground floor button. “I have the files in my computer. It includes the cost for the materials and the salary of the workers who haven’t been compensated properly.”

“Please send it to my email later,” Diana instructs, tone more formal now that they’re talking about business. “I will approve the proposed budget needed and have the money transferred immediately. Should I talk to the employees regarding their late salaries? Have they said anything else?” She thinks they will be reassured if the CEO herself comes to guarantee them that their compensation isn’t forgotten and was simply delayed due to a fraud scheme.

It might take some time to talk to them but it’s one of Diana’s responsibilities and she cannot simply ignore it in favour of spending more time with Akko. The last thing she wants is to be neglectful.

Bianca shakes her head no at the question. “I talked to them the other day and informed them that their paychecks will be sent once you’ve gone over the renovation and checked the money issue.”

“Very well.”

“You finished quite quickly,” notes Bianca with a sideways glance at her superior. “Are you flying back to the UK tomorrow, then?”

Diana debates with herself whether she should disclose her plans to Bianca and why she decided to free an entire week instead of just three days. Bianca is a trustworthy employee but she isn’t exactly a friend and everyone who knows Diana knows she rarely lets personal things slip through conversations.

“I needed a break,” is what Diana settles with. It’s ambiguous enough to not raise suspicions on her real plans with Akko.

Bianca nods like she understands her reasoning completely. “Must be tiring to be the CEO of a huge company.”

Diana lets out a huff at that. “That would be an understatement. My friends insist I always overwork myself.” Much as she denies it to her friends and Akko, she knows she pushes herself to the limits oftentimes. She’s at least self-aware regarding that matter.

“You’re still young, Miss Cavendish,” Bianca says as the lift finishes its descent and they step out of it. “Have some fun. Enjoy the Canada summer.”

As if on cue, they both look out to the streets to see that it’s still raining a bit outside.

“Or go to spas,” Bianca amends at seeing the gloomy weather. It’s only drizzling now but the skies are still filled with grey clouds. It’s not too far off to assume that it might continue raining for the remainder of the day. “I know some good ones that I can recommend to you.”

Diana nods. Going to the spa is indeed included in her vacation plan. It won’t hurt to have someone recommend a good place to go to. “That would be appreciated, Bianca. Thank you.”

“I’ll send you the list now.” Bianca smiles at her before she retrieves her phone from her purse.

“Do you want to join me and Akko for lunch?” Diana asks when there’s a lull in their conversation. Akko isn’t here in the lobby as Diana thought she might be but she thinks she just went out for a drink or some snacks. Heaven knows that woman is harbouring some enormous monster in her stomach.

At the question, Bianca’s lips quirk into a smile that has Diana furrowing her brows. Why does her smile appear… suggestive?

“I don’t want to intrude on your meal,” Bianca says eventually after a few more moments of her just smiling at Diana with her enigmatic smile.

_ Wait. _

Did she catch onto her and Akko’s ‘real’ relationship despite only seeing them a handful of times together?

Her and Akko’s friends noticing isn’t surprising but for someone who’s only been around them for a few hours to quickly pick up on the tension between them?

That begs the question: just _ how _obvious are they?

Diana itches to ask if Bianca thinks she and Akko are more than just boss and employee but asking such a leading question will lead to answering inquiries Diana isn’t prepared to respond to.

And so, she keeps the question to herself and insists on the invitation instead. “I’m sure Akko won’t mind having you with us.”

And _ again _with that smile. “Just enjoy your lunch, Miss Cavendish. Oh, speaking of Akko, where is she, anyway?”

Sufficiently distracted, Diana gets her phone from her purse to ask Akko herself but sees that Akko has already sent her a message.

_ ‘Got hungry while talkin. In line 4 tarts. Want anything?’ _

Diana smiles at the message. She knew it. Food and Akko just go hand in hand no matter the time or place.

She types out a quick reply and a question of where they should have their lunch. Although Diana is tempted to eat at the Japanese place again, she also wants to explore other cuisines the city has to offer. Well, she wants _ Akko _to experience more.

Isn’t that the whole point of bringing her assistant with her on this trip? Explore things together whilst maintaining a ‘professional’ relationship.

“Akko got hungry,” Diana informs Bianca once she’s put away her mobile. “She went out to buy food. Are you sure you don’t want to come with us?” she asks one last time.

Bianca puts her own phone in her trousers’ back pocket. She shakes her head no once more. “Oh, my husband is nearby and he said he’d come and pick me up.”

“I’ll wait with you outside,” offers Diana with a smile. “Akko’s still in line for her needed sugar dose, anyway.”

At the mention of Akko again, Bianca perks up. It seems as though Diana has just given her an opportunity to ask what’s been niggling at her because her next words hold a weight in them. “She’s bubbly, that one. Where did you get her?”

And Diana _ is _right. “She’s an intern,” she answers, tone casual.

“Oh?”

Diana doesn’t bat an eye at the shock in Bianca’s tone. After all, interns aren’t exactly suitable to be assistants to high-ranking officials of a company – especially not for a CEO like Diana herself.

To be fair, Diana was also initially hesitant about having Akko as her executive assistant. One, because they slept together; and two, because she is an intern.

Heaven knows how problematic she was during Akko’s first few weeks.

But taking that risk and seeing it become one of the best decisions she’s made is rewarding.

Even if questions like Bianca’s can get pretty awkward quickly.

“My former assistant – you know, Hannah – had to leave,” Diana explains after a beat of silent contemplation. She thinks she can entrust Bianca with this kind of information. Although that leads her to question herself: since when has she been more open to talk to others regarding her personal affairs?

“HR had a difficult time providing a competent replacement for her,” Diana continues, “To put it simply, Akko had to deliver some documents to my office. While I was on call, she decided to answer my desk phone and proceeded to schedule the meeting for me. It was then that I thought why not give her a shot.”

“That’s…” Bianca searches for the right term, her lips pursed in thought. “…surprising.”

Diana chuckles, amused at the barely concealed surprise on the manager’s face. “You can be honest with me, Bianca.”

With the granted permission, Bianca finally asks, “She’s _ that _good?”

This time, Diana can’t help the low laugh that escapes her. She really thinks Akko and Bianca will be good friends if given a chance. They give off the same vibe. “Yes.”

“Damn.” The word is uttered under Bianca’s breath and Diana purses her lips to avoid any entertained reaction from showing on her face. “I sure hope you plan to hire her after she graduates. I can only imagine what she can bring to Cavendish Pharma.”

Diana doesn’t have the heart to tell Bianca that hiring Akko as a permanent employee might bring some… complications. Especially when the CEO herself wants to date her.

So, she just nods her agreement.

Bianca doesn’t fail to notice her silence, though. “Unless that isn’t your plan?”

Knowing where this is going, Diana goes directly to the point. She sees no reason to keep beating around the bush. “How obvious am I, Bianca?”

Taken aback by the question directed at her, Bianca simply blinks until a whispered “Come again?” passes through her lips.

“Don’t be coy now,” urges Diana with a lopsided smile in hopes that Bianca will be at ease with her casual expression. It isn’t as if she’ll fire people on a whim – her aunt is more likely to do that. “I know you noticed.”

Dark eyes widen slightly before Bianca can school her features. She looks away from Diana before quietly saying, “Well… I – yes.” A slight flush creeps on her cheeks at her admission. “It’s just that… you two seem close and I don’t want to be presumptuous but the way you look at her is just… well… it’s quite obvious.”

Now _ that _is something Diana hasn’t heard before.

She knows she and Akko have obvious tension between them – the way they seem to gravitate towards each other and the reactions they have whenever they interact are dead giveaways – but Diana hasn’t realized that it’s obvious through their gazes as well.

It makes her wonder, _ how _does she look at Akko? And Akko at her?

With fondness? With adoration? With heat? Desire? _ All of them? _

The possibilities make Diana’s head spin.

“I didn’t realize I was _ that _obvious,” admits Diana with a blush of her own. Come to think of it, the old lady from the restaurant the other night had mistaken them for a couple, so there is merit to what Bianca just said.

Still, it’s hard to wrap her head around the notion. Around the fact that her feelings for Akko manifest and practically ooze out of her in every possible way.

No wonder Chloé saw right through her façade and lies.

Bianca shrugs, still shy to be so open with her boss regarding such a personal matter. “I guess I pay attention to details?”

“Perhaps.”

After that, they lapse into a comfortable silence.

Diana doesn’t necessarily mind. Her brain is churning out possibilities at her. There really is no point in even trying to hide how much she likes Akko at this point.

She doesn’t know how she looks at Akko and it isn’t as if it’s a conscious action in the first place, anyway.

But even still, Diana wants to _know, _to recognize it somehow – not to change or hide it but to keep it… subdued, so to speak. Heaven knows how many problems Diana might face if she’s too noticeable with her affections for Akko.

Deep in thought, Diana doesn’t notice Bianca talking to the guard and inclining her head towards the glass doors with a smile.

“Shall we wait outside?” Bianca asks once she finishes talking to the lobby guard. “I already told Mason to close up since we’re done.” She phrases the sentence with a question.

Diana pushes away her lingering thoughts before she nods and together, she and Bianca step out of the building and into the bustling street.

As they wait outside under the awning, the drizzle becomes more of a scattered pitter-patter of rain droplets from the clouds. Still gloomy but it seems as though the worst has come to pass already.

Diana wishes for better weather tomorrow. A cloudy one will do, even. For as long as it doesn’t have a heavy downpour then Diana thinks they can deal with that.

“If I may suggest something, Miss Cavendish?”

Diana snaps her attention to Bianca, quirking a brow at the formal title but nodding regardless. She has an inkling of what Bianca is about to say.

“Don’t wait too long. Life is too short to be waiting when you already know what you want.” At that, Bianca smiles at her with the same kindness that Diana has seen from only a handful of people.

The words are genuine and Diana knows Bianca is talking about Akko but that doesn’t stop her from clarifying. “Are you talking about Akko?”

Bianca nods, wordlessly, still with quirked lips.

“She’s on her ninth week,” divulges Diana. She sees no point in keeping it a secret from Bianca anymore. Not when the way she looks at Akko has already given her away. “Technically, this is her free week but she isn’t aware of that yet.”

“Oh, a surprise? How sweet of you.” Bianca actually looks like she’s swooning a little.

Diana rolls her eyes even as she’s amused by the reactions she’s getting from the woman. “I’m trying my best. I really do like her.”

Bianca nods as if she knows exactly what Diana is talking about. “I can see it. The concern, the soft gaze when she’s not looking, the yearning when she leaves.”

Brow arched, Diana comments, “That sounds like I was plucked out of an Austen novel.”

“Oh, I might be reading too many novels in my free time,” Bianca admits with a slight flush and a bashful chuckle.

Diana wishes she can do the same but she’d rather spend her free time with Akko than bury her face in some books from her library. The former is far more pleasurable and relaxing, anyway.

Just then, Diana notices a man wearing a suit sans the jacket waving at Bianca from across the street and Diana watches the short but sweet interaction with a small smile.

She can practically see the love radiating from Bianca at seeing her husband _ across _the street.

Is that how Diana looks at Akko as well?

If yes, then she can definitely see what Bianca means. It’s like dripping honey – sweet and intense and honest.

Bianca turns to her after a few more seconds of smiling at her husband. She seems to be ready to bolt at any moment. “Thank you, Miss Cavendish. If you need anything, please do not hesitate to contact me.”

“Just have the files sent to my email. Thank you as well, Bianca. Have a safe drive.”

Bianca chuckles before offering her thanks and waving goodbye.

Diana’s gaze follows Bianca as she checks the traffic on both sides of the road. She’s crossed the road and is already getting inside a car when Diana notices that Bianca’s mobile has somehow fallen out of her pocket and is sitting near a small puddle of water on the road.

Without thinking, Diana steps away from the awning and into the sidewalk to retrieve the phone and return it to Bianca. Despite it being only a light drizzle, water droplets still soak through Diana’s blouse as she bends at the waist to pick up the fallen device.

However, she doesn’t notice the swerving car coming right at her direction just about the time she straightens up, Bianca’s mobile in hand.

She never understood how someone can act as if they’re a deer caught in the headlights until she hears the screeching of tires coming right at her.

Her limbs seem to have lost all their ability to move and she stands there frozen in place and simply staring at the swerving car as it moves in her direction.

Before it can reach Diana, though, a hand grasps her forearm and pulls her back with so much force she stumbles a little on her feet and the hand gripping the phone loses its hold.

The second that she’s on the sidewalk again, the out of control car zips past her and Diana dumbly watches as it crashes loudly into another parked car just two metres away from her, smoke immediately emerging and car alarms blaring from the impact.

Diana doesn’t see the rest of the accident because she is forced to turn around by hands gripping her forearms and gets face to face with a… _ fuming _Akko?

“What the hell were you thinking?!” Akko shouts at her, face flushed despite the steady raindrops on them. Her eyes are frantic as she scans Diana’s face. “Did you not see the car at all? What if I didn’t pull you back in time?”

The anger in Akko’s voice takes Diana aback. She’s never seen her lose her temper or shout at _ anyone. _Sure, she gets pissed and grumpy sometimes but nothing compared to… this version of her who’s practically shaking Diana as if to shake some sense into her.

“Akko –” Diana begins to say.

She isn’t letting Diana speak, though. “You can’t just run out on the road without looking out for cars! Diana, you’re supposed to be smart, come on!”

Any other time, Diana would’ve taken offense at Akko’s chosen words and acerbic tone but she detects the underlying tremble in her voice and it sets off something in her senses.

Something isn’t adding up.

Akko is mad at her but also _ not _ mad _ at _her. As if her anger is directed at something else.

Then it hits Diana.

She almost got hit by a car. _ A car moving at probably thirty miles per hour. _

If it weren’t for Akko, she could’ve been in the middle of the two smashed cars. Or underneath one.

Akko is worried about her.

No. She’s _ scared. _

Crimson eyes wide and frantic, hands gripping her forearms as if a looser hold will take Diana away from her, voice cracking and betraying the real emotions behind her words.

Diana raises both hands to cup Akko’s face in between them. She catches and holds Akko’s teary eyes before saying, “Akko, it’s alright. The car didn’t hit me.”

“You don’t know that!” Akko all but screams at her. And as if she realizes how angry she sounded, she completely deflates in the next second, lower lip trembling. “I saw the car. It was so close and I – Diana – you could’ve – I don’t –”

Not wasting another second, Diana wraps her arms around Akko’s back and pulls her in for a tight hug. “I’m okay, Akko. I’m okay. You saved me.”

Akko’s arms wiggle their way under Diana’s arms to encircle and grip at her shoulders. She hides her face against the crook of Diana’s neck and sniffles. “I was so scared,” she mumbles against Diana’s skin. The whisper of breath against her flesh makes goosebumps rise on her arms but Diana ignores the sensations vying for her attention.

Instead, she wills herself to focus on Akko and feels the tremors going through her at every passing second.

She’s trembling.

_ Shit. _

“Shh. It’s okay. I’m okay, Akko,” Diana whispers against brunette hair, one hand rubbing soothing circles against the expanse of Akko’s back while the other cradles her head against the crook of her neck.

Akko only grips her tighter as Diana keeps murmuring soothing words against her hair, hoping to wash away her worry with reassurances.

She was such a bloody idiot. Akko was right. What was she even thinking – walking out on the road without looking out for oncoming cars?

“I’m sorry I was careless,” Diana continues, keeping her tone soft and gentle especially since Akko’s trembling hasn’t stopped yet. “I wasn’t thinking. I’m so sorry, Akko.”

Akko pulls back a little to meet Diana’s eyes. Her own crimson ones are wet with tears and it tugs at Diana’s heart. She did this to Akko. She’s the reason why Akko is crying. Because she was _ so bloody careless. _

“Don’t do that again,” Akko says, eyes filled with so much fear it makes something in Diana’s chest _ clench _. “I could’ve lost you, Diana.”

“You didn’t,” Diana assures her. She pulls her hands from Akko’s waist to cradle her face instead, thumbs brushing the skin under those scared crimson eyes. “I’m okay, darling. Shh, it’s okay.” She pulls Akko in again once the tears begin spilling down her cheeks.

She wants to take away the fear from Akko but Diana doesn’t know how, doesn’t know what to do to console her. Sure, she’s done it once before but this time is different – her life was literally on the line.

Before either of them can say anything else, however, a uniformed police officer steps into Diana’s line of sight.

“Excusez-moi, mademoiselle. SQ.” The officer presents his badge before clearing his throat. His expression is stern but he won’t meet Diana’s eyes, perhaps because of how intimate she and Akko look right now in the middle of the street.

Reluctant as she is to pull away, Diana has no choice but to do so. She already knows why she’s approached by the officer and even though she likes nothing more than to ignore everything else right now that isn’t Akko, she is still _ technically _ part of an accident.

Akko pulls away from her, sniffling a little but trying to maintain her composure as she moves to stand beside Diana.

Seeing how Akko is still looking uneasy after what happened, Diana wraps an arm around Akko’s waist and pulls her closer.

If this happened in any normal circumstance, Diana is sure she and Akko would’ve blushed to the tips of their ears. But right now, all Akko does is wrap her own arm around Diana’s waist before bending her head down to focus on the pavement underneath their feet.

The reaction sets off something in Diana. Akko is _ not _alright.

And even though she can’t skip this questioning, she sure as hell will make it as quick as possible.

“Good morning, officer,” Diana greets once Akko is tucked securely against her side. “What can I do to help you?”

The officer nods before he pulls out a pocket notebook, pen poised to write. “Ah, good morning, mademoiselle. I apologize for the intrusion but we believe you were almost hit by a car there.” His eyes move towards the scene of the accident.

Diana follows his gaze and sees that there are ambulance and police cars surrounding the area where the car must’ve hit another right after it passed her earlier. There are also some spectators gathering around the scene despite the light drizzle.

Diana shudders at the thought that she would’ve been there if not for Akko pulling her back in time. _ Diana, you bloody idiot. What the hell were you thinking? _

“According to some witnesses,” the officer says, acquiring Diana’s attention once more, “you were in the middle of the road when the car got here and you almost got hit. Is that true, mademoiselle? Could you tell me what happened?”

Hearing it come from another person, Diana can’t help but wince. Put that way, what she did was really idiotic. Who even picks a dropped phone off the road without looking for oncoming cars? _ Bloody hell. _

Her chastisement on herself, however, is halted by Akko’s grip on her waist tightening. She’s been silent so far, but Diana can feel Akko trembling a little against her side.

_ Damn it. _The faster she answers this man’s questions, the quicker she can get to assuring Akko and checking up on her.

Diana can only hope her tightened grip on Akko’s side can somehow help in soothing her for now.

“Yes.” Diana nods at the officer. “I was picking up a dropped phone by the side of the road and didn’t notice the swerving car. Luckily, I was pulled back in time by my…” The word girlfriend almost slips past her lips but Diana catches herself in time. Akko isn’t her girlfriend (_yet, she hopes_) but saying she’s only her assistant won’t explain why Diana is holding her so tightly against her side.

She doesn’t want to be presumptuous but she also wants to avoid watering down her relationship with Akko. The last thing she needs right now is offending Akko by saying the wrong thing to a police officer.

In the end, Diana settles for, “Akko pulled me back just in time.” She glances at Akko, hoping to catch her gaze but Akko stays resolute on keeping her head bowed.

_ Goddamnit, Cavendish, what have you done? It was just a phone. _

The officer’s stern expression morphs into confusion for a quick second before he composes himself and nods. He writes something down on his pocket notebook before saying, “I see. Well, according to our initial findings, the car was already swerving when it went down this street. We’re still investigating but we think the car has some faulty wiring that caused the accident. The slippery road due to the rainfall also didn’t help.”

Diana nods, hardly digesting the police’s words. She’s finding it hard to focus especially with Akko’s state at the moment. Frankly, she’s just itching to get them both out of here right now. “I understand. Is there anything else you need from me, officer?” she asks politely.

“If you could just give me your name and contact details, please,” is the officer’s immediate reply. “Just in case we’d need to get in touch with you again.”

Once Diana’s done giving the needed details, the officer gives them a curt nod before bidding them farewell and telling them to get home safe.

It isn’t as quick as she envisioned but now Diana can focus on the more important things. Namely, Akko and her wellbeing.

“Akko? Darling?” she asks, already shifting to gather Akko in her arms again.

Akko automatically wraps her arms around Diana’s waist and buries her face into Diana’s chest.

Diana pushes the accident out of her mind. The best course of action for her to take right now is to make Akko _ feel _her solid presence and let her know Diana isn’t going anywhere.

Akko needs her. Akko needs to know she’s safe – that she’s here and she isn’t going away anytime soon.

Putting on a brave smile, Diana tilts Akko’s face upwards to get her to look into her eyes. Her heart clenches in her chest at the blatant fear evident in Akko’s eyes. The guilt that gnaws at her doesn’t help either. “Hey,” she says in what she hopes is an assuring tone. “I’m here, Akko. I’m okay. I’m here, alright? Nothing happened to me.”

As if in a daze, Akko’s hands reach up to cup Diana’s face in them.

The action surprises Diana, but she manages to reel in her knee jerk response of pulling away. If this is what helps Akko to recover from what happened, then Diana will stay still as a statue for her. Gods, she’ll do anything for Akko at this point, really.

Diana’s hardly breathing as Akko searches her eyes and then her face before her fingers slowly begin caressing the skin on Diana’s cheeks.

Akko continues her exploration with her thumb tracing a line up to Diana’s temples before they slowly slide down to her jawline – her touch tender and hesitant.

Diana simply stands there, letting Akko familiarize herself with every contour and angle of her face. She watches as Akko studies and caresses her skin as if it’s an artifact worthy of such attention and care.

As if Diana would shatter underneath her fingertips if she touched any harder.

Diana’s eyes slip closed on their own accord, simply basking in Akko’s light touches even if the place and the situation aren’t the most ideal.

Not that Diana cares, really. The world can come crashing down now and still the little bubble they’re in is the only thing that will matter.

_ Akko _ is the only one that matters.

That thought in itself is scary and dangerous, but Diana scarcely cares.

“Mou, Diana.”

As if coming out of a haze, Diana blinks her eyes open to see Akko looking at her with such unbridled intensity.

To think that she could’ve lost this because of her recklessness.

“I’m here, Akko. I’m not going anywhere,” she whispers, meaning every word. Nothing can separate her from Akko, not if she has any say in it. “I swear to you.”

When Akko nods with a slight uptick of her lips, Diana releases a sigh of relief.

Crisis _slightly _averted.

“Let’s go back to the hotel, alright?” Diana tells Akko as she reaches for her hand so she can lace their fingers together.

The action pulls a light flush from Akko and Diana counts it as a small step towards Akko returning to her usual sunny self.

“Miss Cavendish! Akko!”

Both surprised at the call of their names, Diana and Akko turn just in time to see Bianca rushing towards them.

Seeing the branch manager, Akko tries to drop Diana’s hand in hers as if her touch burns.

It would’ve sent a pang of hurt to Diana’s chest if she weren’t so focused on ensuring that Akko feels her presence in any way possible.

So, instead of letting the action affect her, Diana tightens her grip on Akko’s fingers, refusing to let go.

Akko looks down at their hands before gazing up at Diana with wide eyes.

Diana ignores the question in those crimson orbs, opting to focus on Bianca’s approach on them.

“Miss Cavendish. Akko. I didn’t expect you to still be here,” Bianca says once she sidles up to them with a surprised smile.

Diana doesn’t miss the subtle widening of Bianca’s eyes at their entwined hands but pays it no heed. She can deal with that some other time. And after her confession to Bianca earlier, she thinks this just solidifies their relationship in the manager’s mind.

“We were just leaving,” answers Diana after a beat of silence. “A police officer just asked me a few questions regarding the car accident.”

Bianca nods, her expression solemn now as she glances at the scene just a few metres away from them. “I only came back because I realized I left my phone here and then I saw the crash.”

“Oh, your mobile fell out of your pocket when you crossed the road. I apologize but I had it and then…” Diana’s eyes dart around, trying to locate the phone she dropped after Akko pulled her back. “I think I dropped it again somewhere.”

Bianca blinks. Once. Twice. “Huh,” she says in a quiet voice and then much louder, “Really? I didn’t even realize it fell out.”

Before Diana can apologize again, Bianca waves her hand as if dismissing her earlier concern regarding her mobile. “I’m just gonna have to buy a new one, I guess. Thank God I didn’t have anything irreplaceable there.” And without missing a beat, she continues on, “Are you two going back to the hotel? Where are you staying?” She offers them a warm smile. “My husband won’t mind if we drop you off.”

“Oh, we don’t want to intrude,” is Diana’s immediate reply. Akko hasn’t said anything else aside from the two words she breathed out earlier – she didn’t even greet Bianca – and Diana thinks Akko will much prefer to be in a… quieter company.

Diana likes Bianca, really, but it isn’t best to spend time with her – _ and _her husband – especially with Akko’s state right now.

She sees Bianca preparing on insisting on her offer but Diana cuts her off with, “Akko and I plan to go somewhere else first.”

_ Please let her detect the underlying meaning of my statement. _

“Oh.” The corners of Bianca’s lips quirk up in a knowing smile. And even though Diana thinks that Bianca’s understanding of her words is different from what she’s actually aiming for, it’s better than nothing. “I see. Well, be safe, Miss Cavendish. Akko. I’ll see you around?”

Diana nods and offers Bianca a polite smile before she turns to leave.

Once Bianca is out of their sight, Diana turns to Akko and says, “Let’s go back to the hotel.”

* * *

Once inside their shared room, the two of them decide to take separate showers with Akko going first.

Diana is reluctant to let Akko go, seeing just how shaken she is after the incident, but she insists that she is fine and Diana – despite the steady progress of their relationship – doesn’t want to push too hard. 

She knows Akko needs some time alone to process everything that just happened.

And Diana will give her all the time and space she needs to recuperate _ despite _ the screaming voice in her head telling her that Akko needs _ her _more.

She does not want to overrate her importance in Akko’s life.

So, with much reluctance, Diana loosens the grip she has on Akko’s hand to let her go to the bathroom alone.

“Will you be okay?” she asks, just to make sure.

Akko doesn’t seem to be as scared as she was earlier, however, her eyes are still wet with tears and it’s all Diana can do to restrain herself from hugging her again. She might not let her go again if she were to do so.

“Yes,” is Akko’s soft answer. She gives Diana a lopsided smile before going inside the bathroom and closing the door gently behind her.

Diana just stares at the mahogany door until she hears the shower running. The sound of it jerks her back to her senses and she turns around to get some clothes for Akko as she waits.

Akko’s things are situated on the other half of their shared dresser, so it’s easy to locate a shirt and some joggers for her to wear.

Except Akko _only _has shorts.

What is with her choice of clothes? Diana knows it’s summer but _ heavens. _

Closing her eyes and willing her mind to stay on track is easier when Diana wills herself to remember the incident earlier. It puts a somber to her overactive libido and imagination and actually lets her focus on her task without getting sidetracked.

After picking up a loose teal shirt and white shorts and some underwear (which Diana picks so quickly she almost throws the damn thing over her shoulder in her haste), she knocks on the bathroom door.

The shower stops running and then Akko’s muffled voice floats to Diana’s ears. “Yeah?”

“I took the liberty to pick your clothes for you, I hope you don’t mind,” Diana says, voice a little louder than normal for Akko to hear her better through the barrier between them. “I’ll leave them on the bed, okay? I’m just going to buy us some food from the Japanese restaurant across the street. I’ll be right back.”

“Wait, no!” There’s a bit of a shuffle and some quiet cursing behind the door that has Diana scrunching her brows in confusion as she stands there in front of the door.

Before she can utter another word to reassure Akko she won’t be gone long, the door swings open and there Akko stands in all her naked glory.

_ Holy fuck. _

Diana is certain that, if she were in a fictional world, her nose would bleed from the overload of stimuli for her eyes.

She doesn’t mean to – she _ swears _ she _ tries _to look away – but seeing smooth, naked flesh dotted with beads of water, with Akko’s brunette hair cascading over the curve of pale shoulders and around her neck is too fucking tempting to ignore.

Especially when one stray bead of water sitting on the hollow of Akko’s throat decides to bend to gravity’s force and slowly trickle its way down to Akko’s clavicle down to her chest and in between –

Diana’s already had her fill of Akko’s state of nudity before she realizes what she’s been doing.

She lifts her gaze to catch Akko’s wide eyes.

They both simultaneously squeak out and turn around and away from each other, mumbling overlapping apologies all the while.

_ Bloody hell. I was ogling her so openly. _

Diana can feel her cheeks burning from the shame of overtly eyeing her _ bare _ assistant and a slight twinge of… well, arousal.

_ Damn it to hell. _

Fighting down the urge to flee and save herself from further embarrassment, Diana starts to say, “I, um –”

Although, before she can overcome her stutter, she is interrupted by Akko’s rushed, “Can you stay?”

Diana doesn’t even know what she’s going to say but she starts, anyway, _ needing _ to say something – _ anything _ – to keep her mind occupied. “Akko –”

_ “Please.” _

The word is as effective as a cold shower to douse the embers sparking underneath Diana’s skin.

She already knows she doesn’t stand a winning chance every time Akko asks her for anything but hearing the utter pleading in her tone makes it all the more apparent that Diana will literally do _ anything _for her.

_ Anything at all. _

“Okay,” Diana says, still with her back turned to Akko, “I’ll just call for room service.”

Akko mumbles out a quiet thank you before she closes the door again to continue her shower.

_ Goddamnit. _

* * *

Diana is sitting on the couch out on the balcony and staring at nothing when she hears Akko padding out of the bathroom.

Diana herself has changed into something dry and comfortable as she waited for Akko to finish and is now wearing a light blue shirt and grey joggers. She wanted to wear her nightgown but it’s still two in the afternoon and she reckons it’s a tad too early to prepare for bed despite the events that occurred the past hour.

The light drizzle from earlier has made the air a bit chilly for the summer air and Diana appreciates the cold a bit more than usual, lets it seep through her bones and remind her to not take things like this for granted.

She’s come to the realization that she could have _ died _today over a damn mobile device – that she promptly forgot about when she was faced with Akko’s distraught expression.

It hasn’t fully sunk in yet, not really, but Diana now better understands why Akko was hysterical, why she was so terrified, why she didn’t want Diana to leave earlier.

If their situations were reversed, Diana would probably act the way Akko did as well. Or even worse.

Especially when there are so many things she still wants to do with her.

For that to be taken away so abruptly… Diana shudders at the mere thought.

She can’t even imagine what is going through Akko’s mind right now. Diana feels guilty just thinking about being the cause of Akko’s distress.

“Hey.”

Diana diverts her eyes from the railing to see Akko at the threshold of the balcony, white towel hanging loosely around her neck, catching the drops of water dripping from her hair. “Hi. Come sit with me.” She pats the space beside her with a smile.

Akko doesn’t say anything else as she moves to sit down next to Diana. Her eyes, however, are focused on the plates of food arranged neatly on the coffee table in front of them. “You ordered food.”

“We haven’t eaten lunch yet,” Diana explains with a crooked smile. “I wasn’t sure what you’d like so I picked plenty.” She doesn’t add that she ordered a lot in hopes of getting Akko to be back to her usual self. It’s selfish to ask her to be okay after what happened, but Diana can’t stomach another sight of a troubled Akko.

So, she ordered a lot of dishes for her to devour and perhaps forget about her worries.

Diana _sucks _at this. But it’s the best she can do without pushing their boundaries to their limits.

“Diana, I –”

“Akko –”

They share a look before chuckling lowly under their breaths.

“You go ahead first,” Diana says, gesturing at Akko with a gentle smile. Oh, what she won’t do right now to know what’s in Akko’s mind. Or find the solution to her quandary.

Perhaps she should research it? Google might have some answers.

_ Damn it. _She just wants to see Akko smile earnestly again. That isn’t too much to ask, is it?

Akko fidgets a little with her hands before swallowing and steeling herself for her next words. “Let’s go on a date.”

_ Which _totally startles Diana – so much so that the only action she’s capable of is blinking wide, shocked eyes.

Did Akko just – did she just say… _ date? _

_ What? _

It takes her a few moments before she can mutter, “I beg your pardon?” She is too startled by the declaration that she fails to hide the utter disbelief she feels.

_ Date? _

“I can’t wait anymore,” Akko goes on, oblivious to Diana’s shock. “When I thought I almost lost you earlier, I – just – I realized that waiting was stupid and what could’ve happened to you today made me rethink and I – I just realized how much I l – how much I _ feel _for you. I don’t want to live the rest of my life with regrets.”

Oh. _ Oh, no. _ “Akko –”

“I don’t want to lose you. I-I can’t.” Akko swallows, eyes wet with unshed tears.

Diana thinks that Akko is a bit better now after her shower, but she is wrong. She should’ve prodded her more while they were on their way back here.

Gods, how many foolish things can Diana do in a span of one day?

Akko sniffs before continuing, “And I can’t live the rest of my life knowing I waited until the last day of my internship to date you when I already can. When you already wanted to just forget professional and just date me already. I don’t want to waste any more time and –” She abruptly stops and takes a sharp intake of air.

Diana is scooting closer to Akko before she even realizes it. She can’t bear to see Akko crying and worrying because of what happened earlier.

Before Akko can say another word, Diana gathers her in her arms. Akko stiffens in her embrace before her shoulders deflate and she puts her arms around Diana’s waist, leaning her head against the expanse of Diana’s chest.

With Akko’s head tucked under her chin, Diana whispers soothing words against damp brunette hair. “Shh, it’s okay. I’m okay. You didn’t lose me.”

Akko sniffles softly, arms tightening around Diana’s waist to the point of pain but Diana doesn’t care one bit. Not with Akko sobbing softly against her shoulder.

Akko needs reassurance. She needs to know that Diana is alright. If hugging her this tightly will help then so be it.

“I-I’m s-sorry I don’t… I-I was so s-scared…”

_ Oh, Akko. _Diana presses her lips against Akko’s temple before whispering, “Shh, don’t worry about it anymore. It’s okay, darling. I’m okay.”

She then pulls back to cup Akko’s face in her hands before dipping her head to catch those watery crimson eyes. Akko looks back at her with so much fear swimming in her eyes, Diana takes a moment to gather her thoughts.

She’s never seen Akko like this. She never wants to see her like this again. Not on her watch. She won’t be able to stomach seeing her like this again.

“You don’t have to worry anymore, okay?” Diana tells her with as much sincerity and assurance as she can muster. She has to let Akko know that what happened earlier will _ never _happen again. Bloody hell, she won’t cross a damn street again if need be. “That won’t happen again. Akko, I’m alright. I’m not hurt, I promise. You can check for anything if you’d like. I’d even stay still like a statue if you ask nicely.”

Akko chuckles at her attempt of making her laugh before she sniffs again and buries her face against Diana’s chest.

Diana just lets her, content on cradling Akko in her arms and soothing her with calming words and assurances.

Heavens. The incident is taking a lot more from Akko than Diana initially thought.

Was she really that close to an actual accident earlier?

She tries to replay the events in her mind but all she can remember is how Akko’s hands trembled as they gripped Diana’s arms and the way Akko looked – scared and oh, so worried.

“Akko, hey, it’s alright,” she whispers again, hoping this time the words will embed themselves into Akko’s mind to finally ease her worries and fear. “I’m okay, I promise.” What more can Diana say? What else can she tell Akko? To reassure her that she’s not going anywhere?

Diana has never felt more useless. Here she is with the woman she likes so much, unable to do anything to make her feel better. “Tell me what I can do to ease your mind.”

“Just hug me.”

Diana nods and does just that. She doesn’t know how long they stay wrapped in each other’s arms but soon enough, Akko’s breath steadies and the tension in her shoulders fades away as if it hadn’t been there to begin with.

Just when Diana is about to suggest they eat before the food gets any colder than it probably is, Akko pulls away from her and lifts her head to look Diana in the eyes before uttering a single word, “Date.”

Diana stops moving and breathing altogether. Akko just asked her to go on a date.

In actuality, it’s the _ second _time Akko asked her in a span of five (ten?) minutes.

A date. _ Like an official date. _

It’s as if her whole world just tipped upside down.

And Akko only asked her out on a date.

It feels… strange. To hear those words so suddenly when Diana is expecting to wait for at least three more weeks is simply just… surreal.

As if the accident earlier _ did _happen and this is her mind’s way of making her enjoy her last moments on Earth.

She just – she just can’t believe her ears.

Devoid of any other words, Diana is only able to say, “Akko…”

She must have seen something in Diana’s expression for Akko’s next words are, “You can say no.”

Diana blinks, the words piercing the thick veil of disbelief and surprise clouding her brain. “It’s not that.” She shakes her head. The last thing in her mind is saying no but her thoughts are too fast for her to latch onto one and fully focus. “I just – are you sure? Like, really, really sure?”

Akko smiles, seemingly amused at Diana’s change in character, and the sight of it alone sends Diana’s spirits soaring high and makes her forget what brought on this change of heart in the first place. “Of course I’m sure,” Akko confirms.

Diana has to ensure that Akko isn’t making a rash pronouncement here. If this is really what she wants, then alright. But if Akko is only asking her out because of what happened, then Diana has to put a stop to it. Heaven knows they’ve suffered through enough hasty choices already. “This isn’t a spur of the moment decision?”

It’s Akko’s turn to shake her head. “Of course not.” Then she drops her gaze as she twiddles with her thumbs. “I… I thought about this for some time now,” she confesses, voice so quiet it’s almost carried away by the gentle summer breeze. “I’ve always wanted to date you even before you… even before you caught feelings for me and I just thought that I had to stand by my word to wait. After today, though…”

Diana reaches forward to grip Akko’s hand in between both of hers, finally understanding. The decision to wait was – for the most part – for Akko’s sake but if she really decided to change her mind, then who is Diana to question that? They both waited long enough. And it isn’t as if Diana hasn’t prepared for this. “If it’s what you really want?” she asks.

“Is it what _you _want_? _”

There is no hesitation or lapse in her brain this time. “Yes,” Diana answers with a smile. _ Gods, yes. _“More than anything.”

The grin she receives in response makes warmth bloom in her chest and spread through her whole body like wildfire, chasing away any lingering stress, worry, and doubt.

They’re going on a date. It’s… Diana can’t wrap her head around it.

It’s making her lightheaded – restless even.

A date with Akko. What will they even do? Does Akko have a place in mind? Oh, Diana can already think of quite a few places to go to. Perhaps to the beach if the weather stays sunny as it should. Or they can go to museums and spas like Diana initially planned. There are plenty of things to do and places to visit here after all, and they have the rest of the week.

Just then Diana’s giddy thoughts are abruptly interrupted by a loud growl.

She blinks perplexed eyes at Akko whose reaction is to duck her head in embarrassment. “Oops?” Akko murmurs.

Diana just chuckles and shakes her head before reaching for a plate on the table and offering it to Akko. “Eat to your heart’s desire.” Before she can say anything else though, her attention is caught by the water still dripping from the tips of Akko’s hair. That won’t do. “Oh, wait.”

Confused, Akko just dumbly receives the plate Diana pushes to her hand.

Diana, on the other hand, picks up both ends of the towel around Akko’s neck and gently unwinds it to instead drape it over Akko’s damp head. She then puts both hands on top of the towel and gently rubs Akko’s hair dry without even bothering to ask for Akko’s permission.

“Why didn’t you use the hairdryer?” Diana asks as she continues on with her task, mindful of how much pressure she’s putting into it. She doesn’t want to accidentally grip Akko’s head too tightly.

So focused Diana is on her task that she fails to notice Akko staring open-mouthed at her with a rosy hue on both of her cheeks. “I, uh, I forgot.”

Diana tuts at her, good-heartedly. She doesn’t want to point out the probable reason why Akko forgot to dry her hair so instead she suggests, “Perhaps it’s because of hunger. What’d you buy earlier, anyway?”

When there is no forthcoming reply, Diana pauses with her actions and looks down to see Akko’s eyes darting around frantically. Puzzled, she frowns. She thought Akko is fine now. Is she remembering what happened again? “Akko?”

Surprised at the sudden call of her name, Akko jerks her face up which then makes their faces come into close proximity.

Diana can feel the heaviness of Akko’s breath against her skin and the warmth of it makes her all too aware of just how _ close _their faces are to each other’s.

So close that if she leans in just a fraction, their noses will bump and –

She just has to dip her head a little to capture Akko’s lips with her own.

The thought takes root in Diana’s mind, makes her heart gallop in her chest, and the blood in her veins heat up. All of these sensations combined together make Diana feel lightheaded and she is already putting a good distance between herself and Akko before she’s even aware she is doing it.

Diana knows it’s her instincts that caused her to move away. She’s denied herself for so long that it’s become an instinct to distance herself from Akko whenever they get caught up in each other’s eyes.

She can’t decide if she’s thankful for it or not.

Akko is looking at Diana, white cotton towel still draped over her head, crimson eyes swirling with confusion as to what just happened.

This isn’t the first time Diana has thought of kissing Akko. If she’s being honest with herself, this is _ perhaps _ the thirtieth time she’s thought of it. However, something about the atmosphere is… different.

After what happened earlier and agreeing to go out on an official date, Diana feels as though there are no longer boundaries stopping her from being with Akko.

There _still _are, of course. She knows this line of thinking is all because of her desire for her bubbly assistant – but still. It’s getting harder and harder to control herself with each passing day and blurred boundary.

But Akko _ has _ to cross that line for the both of them. Despite the want _ and _ need to kiss Akko, Diana can’t do that if Akko doesn’t do it first. That’s a boundary Diana _ cannot _ cross.

She can wait, though. For Akko, Diana will wait as long as she needs to.

Diana clears her throat and occupies her hands with a plate full of baked salmon. She lifts it with shaking – _ why is she shaking? _– hands and offers it to Akko with an equally shaky smile. “They, uh, said this is their specialty dish,” she informs Akko.

Still confused by Diana’s demeanour, Akko accepts the food while observing Diana with narrowed eyes. This stops, however, when Akko gets a slice of the fish and puts it into her mouth.

And that, as they say, is that.

* * *

After practically wolfing down almost _ all _of the food and asking Diana out on an official date, Akko decides to leave the room to prepare.

She says she needs all the time she can get since she thinks it’s best to have the date tomorrow.

“Sunny weather tomorrow,” is her reason. “No chance of rain in the morning till afternoon – unlike today, according to the news.”

Diana wonders when Akko has caught up with the weather forecast but she just shrugs it off. Knowing her, she probably checked it earlier when she was in line for some tarts.

And hesitant as she is to let Akko leave after what happened, Diana knows she can’t stop her from doing… _ whatever _it is she has in mind.

So, when Diana is left alone, she has the leftovers picked up and cleaned before dialing Barbara’s number. From her calculation, it’s only eight in the evening in Blytonbury and she knows Barbara is either watching a film or talking to Hannah. The likeliness of her being asleep right now is slim to none.

“Hello, Barbara,” Diana greets when her friend picks up.

She hears some shuffling on the other end before Barbara gasps out a, “Hey, Diana.”

Intrigued but ultimately not in the mood to pry, Diana doesn’t ask what Barbara was doing before she called. Instead, she goes straight to the reason why she called in the first place. It is best she finishes with this before Akko comes back. “How is Akko's transfer going?”

Barbara sounds confused at the question. “Uh, okay? I already asked Marketing to have a place for her ready by Monday, just like you asked. Everything alright?”

Diana nods. “Yes.”

“That doesn't sound like a yes.” She can almost hear the skepticism in her friend’s voice despite her trying to conceal it.

And Diana being herself, decides to deflect with a question she knows will capture Barbara’s attention wholly. “Have you found me a competent replacement yet?”

She is almost proud of herself when Barbara says, “I have a list, and Hannah and I will go over the replacements this weekend. Diana, what's going on?”

Okay, so perhaps _that _didn’t truly capture her friend’s attention.

Does she sound on edge? Is that what gave her away?

Heaving a breath, Diana says, “I just – Akko can't be working directly for me anymore by Monday.” _ Especially _now that they’re going on an official date tomorrow. Diana can hide behind the pretense of professionalism and their agreement to wait but those are out of the question now that things will no longer be completely professional between them.

How can it be when they’re going on a romantic date?

She’s still in disbelief about it if she’s being completely honest, but she has to keep a level head or risk grave consequences – for Akko and herself. She has to ensure Akko is no longer reporting directly to her by next week.

“She isn't even working for you this week,” Barbara points out, nudging Diana out of her reverie. “Did something go wrong with your plan?”

“No, no, everything is fine,” Diana is quick to reassure her. “I've finished everything I had to do today.” All that's left is for her to sign and approve the budget – which she intends to do once she’s done with this call – and she's done.

Barbara isn’t easily deterred, though. She clearly senses that something is amiss. Diana doesn’t know whether that’s sweet or concerning. “So, why are you calling me exactly? Instead of, you know, spending time with Akko?”

Diana knows she can't divulge the incident today. Barbara and Hannah worry about her too much for them to not attempt to fly to Canada to check her for themselves. They have lives of their own, yes, but they care a lot about Diana sometimes that they tend to put her further up on their priority list.

It’s thoughtful and really shows just how much they care, but Diana doesn’t want to be a burden to her friends.

“I simply want to have things ironed out by the time we fly back there,” Diana answers after a while. It’s as close as she can get to an answer without outright lying.

“Diana, you made the plan yourself,” Barbara reminds her. Diana can already imagine the frown marring her friend’s face as she continues, “Akko isn't working for you this week meaning you're not exactly employer and employee as we speak. That's basically all the signal you need to be... closer to her. Have you not told her? Is that why you sound so worried?”

Diana shakes her head despite knowing Barbara can’t see. “No, I haven't told her.”

Her friend doesn’t sound mad but Diana can hear exasperation lacing Barbara’s voice as she asks, “Why?”

Diana doesn’t even know why she hasn’t told Akko yet. She can chalk it up to not finding the ‘right time’ to tell her but she thinks that deep down, she’s stalling. “I… honestly do not know.”

Barbara’s tone is reprimanding this time – it actually reminds her of how Hannah tuts at her when she thinks Diana is being stupid. “Diana. She thinks she's still working for you round the clock.”

“It's not as if I won't be paying her for the hours she spent ‘working’ for me for two days,” Diana retorts, a little petulant. Even though the ‘work’ mostly included booking rental cars and reminding Diana of the schedule she planned herself.

“Look, stop overthinking, okay?” Barbara tells her, softly now. Diana can see in her mind’s eye the smile Barbara is wearing as she speaks. “Enjoy your vacation. It's about damn time you enjoy yourself. ‘sides, nobody knows who you two are there. You're free.”

That sounds _a lot _like what Hannah would suggest. “Not helping, Barb.”

Barbara simply chuckles over the phone. “Don't worry, alright? Just relax. This is your and Akko’s free week. Enjoy it.”

She’s heard the same sentiment from Bianca earlier and Diana thinks it _ is _about time that she takes some time to relax. It doesn’t even matter if the thought of going on a date with Akko is giving her more jitters than respite.

“Thank you, Barbara,” she says eventually.

“No problem. I always got your back.”

* * *

It’s roughly seven in the evening when Akko comes barging into their shared room. The bang of the door against the wall startles Diana so much that she almost drops the laptop in her lap.

She raises her head just in time to see Akko walking towards the end of the bed, fringes sticking to her forehead. Her loose-fitting teal shirt is rumpled and Diana distantly wonders where she’s gone to look so disheveled.

_ But good Lord, she still looks hot as hell. _ Sweat isn’t even remotely sexy in Diana’s opinion, but she’s contemplating changing that view after seeing Akko like _that. _

“Did you bring some comfortable shoes?” Akko asks, a little out of breath.

Diana scrunches her brows, her train of thought derailed at the odd question. What do her shoes have to do with anything?

“Yes?” she answers, anyway.

Akko presses, “What you got?” She’s even bouncing a bit on the soles of her feet as she waits for Diana to give her the answer she wants.

“I have trainers?” Diana asks, more confused now than ever. Why is she even asking? Does it matter to what Akko is seemingly planning?

“That’s good,” Akko mutters, more to herself than to Diana. Her eyes seem far away as they stare at nothing. Then she’s out of the room again in a flash without informing Diana of where she’s going or even uttering another word.

What the hell?

Akko’s been going in and out of their room and even though Diana is mildly amused, she’s also a little concerned because Akko’s been busy ever since she declared that they should go out on an _actual _date already.

Gods, she still can’t believe they’re going on a date _tomorrow. _

Yes, tomorrow. Like a few hours from now.

Was this how she felt when someone asked her out the first time? She is no longer a teenager but it sure as hell feels like she’s back to being one with all these emotions coursing through her veins like it’s her first time.

Akko makes Diana feel as if everything is a first.

And their date tomorrow…

Heat is creeping up on her cheeks and she can feel her stomach twisting in knots just thinking about it.

Diana can think of places they can possibly go to – and with the sunny season, there isn’t a shortage of activities they can partake in. She just doesn’t know what Akko is planning to execute.

Is Akko planning something grand for their date? Surely, she didn’t account for their first actual date to happen in Canada, hundreds of miles away from their home, so what can she possibly be planning for them?

This is Akko she’s talking about, though, and despite her inherent clumsiness, Diana believes whatever Akko’s planning for their date will be perfect.

Diana will be spending it with her, after all.

That, in itself, is fantastic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD IT’S HAPPENING.
> 
> Think of this as a gift :)
> 
> Also, a heads up. I got a job! Yay for money but also F because that means less time for writing. I won’t abandon this fic but I can no longer ensure a steady update unlike before. I would write whenever I could, I swear (even if I only have one day off).
> 
> Oh, and also, I did my best to research fraud schemes and Canadian… things but there still might be inaccuracies so please forgive me. Living in a tropical country leaves a lot to be desired. Please point out the mistakes if they’re too glaringly obvious to ignore. That’ll be helpful. Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to leave comments so I know what you guys think.
> 
> I'm @akkordianswift on tumblr and akkordianswift#8047 on discord in case you wanna yell at me for all the unresolved sexual tension :)


End file.
